Missing Universe
by mrbj24
Summary: Gordeau, Ozpin/Ozma and Salem's long lost son, is simply doing his job of watching the multi-verse when suddenly the universe of Remnant goes missing. The only way to get it back? Showing the people from it other universes. A RWBY react fic. Inspired by OldWolfLogan's "RWBY watches classic movies."
1. Introductions

Missing Universe

In a room outside of reality a young man sat on his bed looking at a scroll. Well, he had the appearance of a young man, but in reality, he was, in fact, quite old. He had white hair tied back in a small pony tail, while his bangs covered his left eye. He wore a green button-down long sleeve shirt with black slacks and brown boots. He watched as Team RWBY, Team JNR, Qrow, Maria, and Oscar approached Atlas.

"_I really hope one of the two of them gets their head out of their ass! This universe could finally use some peace and quiet," _the man thought. He let his mind drift to happier times in his past; times where his family was together and all was right.

Suddenly, the image on his scroll flashed out. "No!" The man said out loud, "No, no, no, no, where'd they go?"

He began flicking his finger across his scroll as fast as he could. He passed universe after universe until he came to the spot this specific universe was supposed to exist.

"No," he said again, this time in sadness instead of anger. The universe he had so hoped would turn out, was gone.

"No! They had so much more to do! That world has to be made right! It can't be gone!" He cried as he said these words; for although he was a powerful being, that universe was still home.

His scroll chimed, snapping him out of his sorrow.

"A proximity alarm?" He questioned.

He checked his scroll to see a small indicator on it. "_It's too small to be a full universe. It must be a remnant of one!" _He mentally chuckled at his own joke. "_Okay, but in all seriousness, what is this?"_

He tapped the light curiously. There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly a whole lot more people in his bedroom.

"Uh… what happened?"

"Don't know kiddo. It was dark and then got really bright all of a sudden."

"What was with that light show?"

"Oww, and I thought the silver eyes were bad!"

"What? Cinder?"

"Ruby Rose!"

"Well hello there, Little Red. Ya miss me?"

"Torchwick? But, you're dead!"

The young man was astounded to find the major players of his universe standing in his bedroom. Snapping out of his shock, he realized the situation was looking more like a fight. Grabbing his spear, he chucked it right in the middle of the group of people. Using the wind dust built into to he forced them all away from each other.

"All right, break it up!" He said demandingly, "Now, I don't know how you all got here, but there will be no fighting in my domain."

"Uhh… your domain?" a voice asked.

He turned to the voice to find it belonged to one Ruby Rose. The girl had her head tilted slightly, as if trying to figure out what that meant.

"Well, I mean this is my bedroom," the man said rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess domain is a bit of a strong word."

"No, domain is the right word," a familiar voice called out, "You don't have to hide your nature from us young man."

The man looked at the voice; his embarrassed look turning to one of anger. "Ozpin," he muttered under his breath. True enough, he was staring at the form most people in the room knew as Professor Ozpin.

"Wait, what?" A younger voice was heard from the crowd.

Eyes settling on the source, the man saw it belonged to a very confused Oscar Pine. Being Ozpin's current host body, he had some difficulty seeing the man in front of him.

"Yes Oscar," Ozpin began, "It seems that some form of power here has separated us. Why I do not know, but I believe you do," he paused a slightly sinister smirk appearing on his face, "Vert."

Hearing his old name, the young man flew into a rage, "That is not my name, old man! I don't need to follow your stupid color constrictions anymore! I have access to every universe known to the world and chose my own name, _Dad!_"

Ruby looked at the two men and was shocked that she hadn't realized it sooner. The two men looked almost identical. The only difference was that the one with longer hair looked significantly younger.

The younger man continued, "It's Gordeau now. To answer your question, I have no idea why you're here. I was watching the universe to see if you and Mom had made up yet. Surprise, you haven't! Then the world just disappeared! I found a remnant of it and it turned out to be you!"

"Pfft… you mean you found a rem…" the blonde saying those words was cut off by Gordeau.

"Yang, I already made that joke in my own head you don't need to repeat it."

Yang Xiao-Long shot him a look of challenge, "Hey, I'm the pun master around here!"

Gordeau looked at her and smirked, "Oh, I'll challenge that later."

As he and Yang glared at each other, his scroll got a message. He turned to it and read it out loud.

"_It has come to my attention that a universe has been lost. A universe that you have a distinct connection to. Your task must now be to find this universe at all costs. Assemble the following people, watch the other universes, and find yours. This will take some time, so be considerate to your guests, and I mean all your guests Gordeau. Here is your list: Roman Torchwick, Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall, Professor Ozpin, Yang Xiao-Long, Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Sun Wukong, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Taiyang Xiao-Long, Neo Politan, Raven Branwen, Adam Taurus, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, Oscar Pine, Ilia Amitola, and Summer Rose."_

As Gordeau read the list each person gave some form of acknowledgement that they were there. Obviously, the room had been so caught up with the family drama they hadn't looked around because four names caused gasps and different reactions when they were called.

Torchwick's name was met by a large number of groans and face palming, save for Neo who ran up and gave him the world's biggest hug.

"Heh, missed you too, you little sociopath." He reciprocated the hug.

Pyrrha's was met by a gasp from the students who turned to find her standing behind them.

"Hello again!" she said as she waved excitedly.

Nora was about to tackle her old teammate in a hug of tears and joy, but Ren put a hand on her shoulder, stopped her, and glanced at Jaune.

"Pyrrha?" the knight asked tears forming in his eyes, "Is that really you?"

Instead of answering, Pyrrha ran up to Jaune and kissed him the same way she did during the Battle of Beacon.

Pulling away from him she asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Jaune sniffled and wiped his face, "Just don't push me into a locker this time, okay?"

They embraced each other tears streaming down their faces. Eventually they opened up their hug for Nora and Ren, who eagerly rushed in tears in their own eyes. In this space Team JNPR was complete once more.

Adam's name was met with one scowl, one frown, and the cracking of someone's knuckles.

The most emotional response was to Summer. There were no words just tears as Ruby leapt and clung desperately to her mother. They were shortly joined by Yang, Taiyang, Qrow, and even Raven. Even if she was the reason Team STRQ had failed she wanted to be there for them now. Yang had really touched something in her with that speech.

Once the Rose-Xiao-Long-Branwen family had separated, Weiss spoke up, "Excuse me, but what do you mean our universe is lost? Is there more than one? And how did you bring back the dead?"

Jaune and Neo gave her very worried looks, they had just gotten back the ones they loved and didn't really care how. Everyone else seemed to have the same questions, except for Qrow, who walked over and punched Ozpin in the face.

Yang pinched the bridge of her nose, "Again Uncle Qrow? Wasn't once enough?"

Qrow shrugged, "Hey, last time I punched the kid. I felt the real deal deserved it this time."

Gordeau sighed and began to explain, "What I mean, Weiss is that, yes, more universes exist than your own. In fact, there's an infinite number of different universes. Some of them are exactly like yours with just small differences. For example, Blake gets a haircut and has short hair the whole adventure."

Blake audibly gasped, but thankfully everybody else was trying to comprehend multiple universes. "_I was actually thinking about cutting my hair soon. I just didn't know how it would look."_

Gordeau continued "Others have major changes like the Grimm never existed." He paused while he let that information sink in "Now before I continue, I should explain who I am. I am the son of Ozma and Salem. I was born with the ability to see snippets of these other universes. Fifteen years after that my parents had their big blow out which caused the entire family's deaths except Mother and myself. I was instead transported to this room. I received a message similar to this one saying that I was needed to keep certain universes intact. I could alter this space to suit my needs and should begin my job right away. So, I now watch the multiverse as we call it. I make sure universes don't disappear. Yours is actually the first one to ever do so. As to bringing back the dead, I didn't do it. I am not a god; I am a watcher. I have power over this space and that is it."

"So, what's to stop us from just killing you now and taking over this place?" Mercury asked snidely.

"Well, first off Boots, nobody has their weapons," Gordeau replied smugly.

Everyone looked and saw that this was true with a "What? No, where is she?" coming from both Ruby and Summer.

Taiyang and Qrow laughed at this, "Like mother, like daughter."

Yang and Mercury had other reaction though, both noticing that their respective limbs had grown back.

"My legs!"

"My arm!"

"Second off," Gordeau continued, "there's that. This place gives everyone in it a respectable healing factor, enough to grow back limbs or even," he narrowed his gaze, "vocal cords."

Neo gasped, an actual audible gasp, "I….I c…can t.. talk?" The words stammered out of her mouth.

Torchwick laughed, "So that's what it sounds like! I'm happy for you kid."

Neo spoke again trying and failing to keep these words inside, "Roman is back and I can talk? Best day ever!"

Ruby laughed at this realizing the ice-cream themed girl kinda sounded like her in this moment.

Gordeau rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I've left semblances on save two. Qrow you're welcome. Don't thank me just be happy. The other one I've turned off is the master thief over here," he gestured at Emerald, "I can't have her messing with my head."

Emerald began pouting at this, "_I thought that could be our ticket out of here!"_

Gordeau continued, "Even with these conditions there are three people in this room who could beat me. One of you won't because were family, Dad."

Ozpin, having recovered from Qrow's hit, smiled at him and gave him a knowing nod.

Gordeau turned away as he continued, "As for the other two, do you really think you could beat me with my younger sister's powers?" He turned his head as he said this revealing a green wing around his right eye.

"WHAT!" Cinder and Raven both yelled the wings coming to both of their eyes as well.

Nobody was surprised at Cinder's reaction, but Qrow just stared at Raven.

"It was you the whole time! How many more secrets are you hiding Raven!" he screamed at her.

"None," she replied, "I actually thought Yang had told you this one already. She found out in the vault."

Yang face palmed, "Mother, I was trying to protect you."

Raven was actually touched that her daughter did that for her.

Pyrrha was the next to respond remembering the conversation about Amber before the Vytal Festival, "Wait, I thought Maidens could only be girls?"

"You are correct Miss Nikos," Ozpin explained, "The Maidens can only be young women. Their power comes from my four daughters who were killed in that battle."

At this Gordeau snapped his fingers and the story Jinn had told was relayed into everyone's minds, even those who probably shouldn't have known.

Roman looked at Neo, "Um, something tells me we never should have gotten involved in this, huh kid?"

Neo nodded feverishly being frightened back into her old ways.

Mercury and Emerald, overhearing Roman agreed. They gave each other a knowing glance. They had both been thinking they were in over their heads, this just proved it.

Cinder began to realize there was more to her mistress than she thought. She also saw how Salem had used all of humanity as tools for her revenge. "_Am I also just a tool to you Mistress?"_

Adam didn't give two shits.

Raven leaned back against the wall. She had guessed Salem was unbeatable this just confirmed it.

Ilia and Sun looked at each other. The two had not realized what was at stake. Had they known they both would have stayed with Blake and her teammates instead of leaving for their own goals.

Taiyang punched the nearby wall. He was furious but, unlike Qrow, knew that taking it out on Ozpin would accomplish nothing.

Winter on the other hand, reacted in a way that surprised everyone, but Qrow and Weiss especially. Winter kicked Ozpin in the face. "You sent MY SISTER on an impossible quest? I don't care if it is for the fate of mankind, I will never forgive you!"

Weiss was surprised because the only other time she had seen Winter that angry was at Beacon when Qrow provoked her.

Qrow was surprised because she basically had the same reaction to the news he did, "_Maybe we're not so different after all."_

Pyrrha and Summer had the exact same reaction, they both fell to their knees and started crying. "I died for this?" Summer turned to look at Ozpin, "I missed out on the life I was supposed to live because you set me on an impossible task?"

Pyrrha joined in, "You told me I could make a difference. You told me I could help change the world! Now I find out that was impossible. I died for nothing."

Ruby and Jaune went to comfort the two respectively. This must have been a giant shock to the two deceased warriors.

Ozpin, recovering from Winter's assault on him, resumed his line of thought, "Anyway, to answer Miss Niko's question all my children could do magic. My daughters magic became the Maiden's powers when they died. Vert," Gordeau growled but Ozpin continued unaffected, "never died so he kept his powers."

Ruby suddenly thought of something and gave Ozpin a confused look, "Then why didn't Jinn mention him?"

The lamp on Ruby's belt expanded and Jinn appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"Because he is a manipulative son of a bitch!" she yelled oblivious to who saw or heard her.

"Ahh, Jinn," Gordeau responded, "you've never been this nice to me before. And need I remind you which one of us was jealous? One of us can see all realities, the other can answer three questions every hundred years about the past or present. Hmm, I wonder?"

Gordeau's sarcasm was not lost on the room.

Torchwick laughed, "I like this guy already!"

Qrow and Tai chuckled while Yang fell on the floor holding her gut.

Ruby turned to Ozpin, "What's their problem?"

Ozpin chuckled, "They dated for a while. It's complicated but let's just say it didn't end well."

"Ohhh." Ruby responded before Jinn let out a huff and disappeared back into her lamp.

"Well," Gordeau pointed to a wall and a door suddenly appeared, "We should begin, the universes won't watch themselves."

* * *

**AN: So I know a reaction fic shouldn't have this long of a intro, but I wanted to do something kind of unique. I also know that an OC can ruin reaction fics. Gordeau from this point on will only be there to clarify universes that don't follow Remnant's rules. If you the readers want me to do more with him let me know but I don't think I will unless you really want it. Also note that Gordeau gets his name from Under Night Inbirth. His look however, comes from Reiji in Akiba's Beat. I decided on that look first then realized it actually looked like a younger Ozpin. Seriously look it up and then tell me he doesn't look like Oz. As to what universes the team will be reacting to, I have a few prepped up and ready. The first one involves a treasure hunter, a reporter, and a statue of gold. I will also be completely finishing a story before I begin another here.**


	2. Uncharted Pt 1

Gordeau led the group out of his room into a hallway. The group, for the most part was trying to wrap their collective heads around what they had just seen. As such they were unusually quiet. "Usually I keep my area small, just my bedroom and a small kitchen. However, I can't expect us all to watch universes in my room, can I?" He gestured down the hall before continuing, "Down this hall are replicas of each of your rooms from back home. I have also recreated the teams' bedrooms from Beacon if they would rather stay in those. I know that what you all have just witnessed is a bit overwhelming, but trust me the universes we will be watching can help distract you for a while. If any of you need to rest though please head to your room. We won't continue without you."

When no one headed for the bedrooms, Gordeau continued, walking down a flight of stairs, "Good, the universes are an amazing distraction. This is the lobby, there is a concession stand, a meal service station, and an open bar."

Qrow's eyes lit up, then he immediately cursed himself at the thought. Torchwick gained a sinister looking grin.

"The concession stand has your usual movie going fare including popcorn and candy."

Ruby began ogling the candy, while Mercury was staring at the popcorn.

"And the meal service station can get you any food you want."

Nora was eyeing this station madly, "_I can order as many pancakes as I want!"_

Gordeau pointed to a set of double doors, "While what we are viewing are not technically movies, they will feel like it. The theater is in there. Grab whatever concessions you want and meet me in there."

Gordeau entered the theater and cued up the closest universe. Soon his associates began entering the room. The front row consisted of, in order, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ilia, Sun, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren. Winter sat behind Weiss, Summer sat behind Ruby, and Tai sat behind Yang. Qrow sat next to Tai, while Raven sat behind the members of Team STRQ. Torchwick and Neo sat in the back-left corner of the theater, while Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury took the back-right. Adam took a seat as far away from everyone else as he could. Gordeau sat in the direct middle of the theater with Ozpin and Oscar on either side of him, though he was not happy about it.

"So, everyone ready?" Gordeau asked.

Everyone nodded and he started the universe.

**The screen opened to an underwater scene. Seaweed moved past until words appeared on screen.**

'**There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory. – Sir Francis Wukong'**

"Wait," Sun commented, "This universe is about me?"

"Looks like it." Blake responded casually.

Sun's smile widened, as his already impressive ego inflated.

"_Those are wise words,"_ Ozpin thought, _"If only I could end this fight."_

**The view panned down to see a half-buried coffin. As it appeared, the scene changed to the coffin on a boat. A voice spoke while the coffin was filmed.**

"**I'm here off the coast of Vacuo, where we've just recovered what we believe to be the coffin of legendary explorer Sir Francis Wukong, who was buried at sea over 400 years ago."**

"I know that voice!" Blake commented with a look of surprise on her face.

Yang glanced at her partner, "Oh, really? Who is it?"

"Someone we haven't seen in a long time." She responded cryptically.

**The camera panned around the coffin until Sun Wukong walked into view with a crowbar. He jammed it into the coffin and started to pry it open.**

"Huh, grave robbing kid?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't think you would stoop that low."

"Well, I am from Vacuo," Sun responded, "But that is low even for me."

**The view changed from the camera to a wider shot, revealing the camera to be held by nonother that Velvet Scarlatina. Both she and Sun are wearing wet suits as if they both just finished diving.**

"Velvet!" Ruby yelled. She began jumping up and down, happy to see her old friend again.

"Oh, that makes sense," Yang commented, "Look she even has her camera too."

"**Are you sure you wanna be defiling your ancestor's remains like that?" Velvet asked cautiously.**

"**You make it sound so dirty!" Sun laughed as he circled to the other side of the coffin.**

Yang, Tai, Qrow, and Roman laughed at the joke, while everyone else looked disgusted.

"**Besides, I thought you didn't believe me." He stuck the crowbar into the side of the coffin and started prying again.**

"**Well, I did do my research," Velvet continued as she circled, "And apparently, Francis Wukong didn't have any children."**

"Wait, how can Sun exist in this universe if that were true?" Weiss asked curiously.

"It will be explained," Gordeau commented, "But not until much later in this universe. In fact, it took about ten years of real time for that information to come out."

"Wait, ten years?" Oscar asked him trying to wrap his brain around it.

"Yes, this universe is long running. I get bored watching the same characters all the time, so I split it into portions, this is just the first."

"**Well, history can be wrong you know." Sun said as he finally pried the lid loose, "For example- you can't defile an empty coffin."**

**Sun pushed the lid off the coffin to reveal it is, in fact, empty save for a small lock box.**

"What the hell?" Raven, Qrow, and Roman said at the same time.

"**What the hell?" Velvet asked obviously shocked.**

Everyone else began laughing at the shared sentiment.

**Sun pulled the lock box out. The lock long rusted away; Sun opened it to find a small book. Flipping through it quickly he found that it contains charts and coordinates.**

**Sun laughed, "You devil."**

"**What is it?" Velvet asked curiously, "C'mon, hold it up."**

**Sun looked at her strangely before putting his hand over the camera, "No, no, no – no way. The deal was for a coffin, that's it."**

"Well, that's rude," Pyrrha commented.

"That's business," Winter responded, "Unless this Velvet has a loophole worked in, Mr. Wukong has no reason to show her this book."

**Velvet began to argue, "Wait a minute, if my show hadn't've funded this expedition, you wouldn't've,"**

"**You got your story lady," Sun interrupted.**

"Well, he's still being rude." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"**Look, Mr. Wukong," Velvet said angrily, "you signed a contract. I have a right to see every single thing that,"**

**Sun began to chuckle at her before something in the distance caught his eye, "Whoa, oh, oh, could you hold that thought?" he asked quietly.**

"Somethings wrong," Ren commented, trying to figure out what was happening on screen.

"Finally, maybe we'll get to see some action," Mercury commented only to have Cinder's elbow jab him in the side.

**He walked over to a radio and began talking into it, "Torchwick? Uh, we got some trouble. Hurry it up."**

"What are you calling me for, Monkey Boy?" Torchwick asked.

"I don't know," Sun responded, "I would never ask you for help."

**Velvet's tone shifted to one of concern, "Okay, okay, what's going on?" she asked as she walked over to Sun.**

**Sun began to walk to a case before he turned to her and casually remarked, "Uh, pirates."**

"Pirates?!" Ruby, Yang, Nora, Tai, and Mercury all leaned forward excitedly.

"**Pirates?!" Velvet asked hoping it was some kind of joke.**

**Sun pulled the case onto a crate and opened it revealing two 9mm pistols, "Yeah, the modern kind. They don't take prisoners. At least not male prisoners"**

The excitement of pirates was quickly dashed by that comment, being replaced by disgust at the connotations of it.

"**Wait, what are you talking about?" Velvet asked looking in the direction Sun had earlier. Her eyes widened when she saw a fleet of speed boats approaching.**

"**Uh, sh-shouldn't we call the authorities or something?" she asked nervously.**

"They wouldn't get there in time," Raven commented earning her dirty looks from quite a few people.

"She's right," Adam agreed, "even if they contacted someone, they are too far from land for it to be of any help." This earned Adam his fair share of glares.

"**That'd be a great idea," Sun responded worriedly, "but we don't exactly have a permit to be here." He chuckled as he finished the line.**

Roman chuckled, "Okay, now I see why you're working with me kid."

"**What?" Velvet asked angrily.**

"**Yeah, so unless you want to end up in a Vacuoan jail, we should probably handle this ourselves." Sun began prepping the guns.**

"Pirates it is then," Sun, Adam, Ilia, Qrow, Roman, and Neo all commented.

"Wait, why?" Ruby and Summer both asked giving looks to Sun and Qrow respectively.

"You obviously haven't been in a Vacuoan jail." Sun responded.

**Velvet brought her hands up to her head and began thinking, "Wh-What's worse?" She asked trying to weigh her options.**

"**You obviously haven't been in a Vacuoan jail." Sun stated, all tone of joking gone from his voice.**

"Well, at least I agree with myself here." Sun retorted.

"**Do you know how to use one of these?" he asked handing Velvet one of the guns.**

"**Uh, yeah," she responded hesitantly, "it's like a camera. You just point and shoot, right?"**

"Uhh," Ruby groaned, "No it's not. A camera has no projectile and no recoil. A camera you just aim at what you want and snap a picture. A gun you have to take in wind speed, how fast you are moving, how fast your targets moving, how,"

Weiss clamped her hand over Ruby's mouth, "Ruby, what have we said about the ranting?"

"That I shouldn't do it anymore because no one other than me cares," she groaned.

"**Good girl," Sun responded slightly mocking her, "Here we go." **

**Velvet tensed up not really ready for the situation, "How the hell'd they find us out here?"**

"**These guys have been tailing me for weeks." Sun responded calmly, "Thought I'd lost 'em."**

"Well, I see your brain is just as small in this universe," Emerald commented.

"Hey, I'm smart where I need to be." Sun retorted.

**He and Velvet both started firing at the pirates. **

**Velvet eventually asked, "So, what'd you do to piss 'em off?"**

"**Uh, it's kind of a long story." Sun responded but doesn't answer the question**.

"So, what's the story?" Nora asked impatiently really hoping to hear some crazy adventure.

"We may never know, Nora," Ren responded calmly.

**The duo continued fighting, taking cover behind the crates on deck and taking shots when they could.**

"**These guys don't like you much, do they?" Velvet asked jokingly.**

"Wow, Velvet is sassy in this universe," Yang commented surprised at their shy bunny friend.

"**Less talking, more shooting!" Sun responded angrily.**

**They continued fighting the pirates from a range. After Sun dropped one, he muttered under his breath, "Hurry up, Torchwick."**

"Don't know what your expecting me to do, kid. I would probably leave you for dead down there." Roman said honestly.

**Suddenly Velvet yelled, "They're climbing aboard!"**

**Sun spun around and, sure enough, one of the pirate's boats had gotten around them. The crew was boarding. "Oh, no you don't." Sun said quietly, charging one of grunts. With a flurry of punches, Sun quickly knocked the man down.**

"Wow, Sun, didn't know you were brawler," Yang whistled at the display, "Want to have a sparring match later?" She asked with a grin.

"No thank you," Sun responded, "I'm still sore from the last time."

**They kept fighting as more and more boats appeared. "C'mon, Torchwick, where are you?" Sun wondered out loud.**

**Suddenly and explosion rocked the boat and innumerable bullets begin blasting the boat.**

"**Oh, my Gods!" Velvet yelled, "Wukong – that one's got some kind of rocket launcher!"**

"Oooh!" Ruby, Summer, and Nora's eyes lit up.

**Sun peaked out of his cover to see that the boat had both a rocket launcher and a mounted turret on it. "Whoa. Okay that's not good."**

**Suddenly the sound of a propeller could be heard in the distance.**

"**What's that?" Velvet asked.**

**A bullhead flew over head before circling back around.**

"**Whooo!" Sun yelled jubilantly, "All right, Torchwick!"**

"Wait, I'm flying that thing?" Roman asked.

**The bullhead flew right over the pirates' boat and capsized it.**

"And I'm helping? Jeez, who am I in this universe?" Roman asked to no one in particular.

**Sun followed the bullhead with his eyes. After looking around, the duo realized their boat was on fire.**

"**Oh – I don't think I'm getting my security deposit back," Velvet said solemnly.**

Everyone got a good chuckle out of the joke.

**Suddenly the boat began to rock. "Ah-dammit!" Sun said realizing the situation, "Whole ships gonna blow! We gotta jump!" Sun yelled to the worried Velvet.**

"**Yeah," Velvet began to run to the edge of the boat before stopping, "Oh, wait." She turned around and ran back to grab her camera.**

"What are you doing? There's no time!" Ilia yelled at the screen. She had been in similar situations before.

"**What are you doing?" Sun asked incredulously.**

**Velvet grabbed the camera and turned back to Sun, "Okay… Okay…"**

"The camera, really?" Ilia asked still shocked at the screen.

Blakes looked over at her friend and commented, "You'd be surprised what she can do with that camera."

"**C'mon," Sun yelled at her, "Go!" They both jumped off the boat right before it exploded.**

**As Sun and Velvet resurfaced, the bullhead touched down next to them. The doors opened to reveal Roman Torchwick standing there, cigar in mouth, laughing at the two, "I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"**

"Well, I really am working with a criminal!" Sun threw his hands up in disgust.

"Hey, from the looks of it you're not squeaky clean yourself." Roman commented back.

**Sun laughed back at him, "I had everything under control until they blew up the boat!"**

**Sun looked over at Velvet as she swam towards them slowly, camera raised above the water, "You alright?"**

"**Nothing that years of therapy won't fix," she jokingly responded.**

"Pfft, she's been in worse situations than that." Nora commented with scoff.

**Torchwick hung a small ladder over the edge of the bullhead. Velvet handed him her camera before climbing out of the water.**

"**Well, if it isn't the beautiful and talented, Velvet Scarlatina," Torchwick remarked helping her into the bullhead.**

"_Uhhh,"_ all the students thought at the same time.

Roman however realized something. "Okay, I must not be a master criminal in this world. If she is a reporter, she would've recognized me."

**Velvet giggled, "Flattery will get you screen time."**

"Uhhhh," all the students said out loud this time.

"I'll have to remember that." Roman commented.

"**Yeah, I'm more of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. Roman Torchwick." He stated introducing himself as he kissed Velvet's hand.**

"UGGGH!" the entire audience sans Roman, Raven, and Qrow yelled at the same time.

Roman however was thinking about the other part of the statement, "Behind-the-scenes? When have I ever been a behind-the-scenes guy?"

Neo responded by slapping him.

**Sun meanwhile was looking for help getting into the bullhead but the other two just walked off leaving him alone to deal with it. "Oh – for Godssakes." He grumbled in frustration.**

**Sun began closing up the bullhead, "Whaddya say we get out of here before we attract any more attention?"**

**Torchwick moved to the cock pit and took off flying towards the far side of Vacuo. Sun came up and sat in the co-pilots seat.**

"**Well?" Torchwick asked eager to see if Sun found what he was looking for.**

**Sun looked back to see if Velvet is looking. Seeing she wasn't, he showed Torchwick the book, "A little present from Sir Francis."**

**Torchwick gave a knowing laugh, "So you found the coffin? Wait a minute – is this what I think it is?"**

**Sun gave a nod and a chuckle, "Wukong's lost diary. He faked his death, just like I said Torchwick. He must have been on the something big."**

"Okay, you have my attention," Roman commented with Cinder, Raven, and Neo nodding in agreement.

**Torchwick gave him a worried look, "Yeah, well, let's just keep that between us."**

**Suddenly Velvet stuck her head in the cock pit handing the gun back to Sun, "Thanks for the loan, Mr. Wukong. I think I've earned a look at that diary when we land." She gave a look to the two men that states 'I heard everything.'**

"Oh, no." Roman and Neo both commented facepalming at the same time.

"Wait, what just happened?" Ruby asked.

Roman was about to explain but Gordeau cut him off, "It will be explained shortly."

**Torchwick gave Sun another worried look, but Sun just shrugged him off.**

**The scene changed to a secluded beach, the bullhead sitting on the dock. Torchwick and Sun were inside discussing things, while Velvet was outside talking on her scroll.**

**Sun began discussing history with Torchwick, "So look, when Wukong sailed into the ocean he took the Mistral fleet completely by surprise. He captured their ships, he took all their maps, their letters, their journals and he recorded everything in this diary."**

"Even if it is 400 years out of date, that could have valuable military intelligence in it," Winter commented.

Cinder, Raven, and Adam nodded in agreement though for a completely different reason.

"**Uh-huh, so this," Torchwick tried to get a word in but Sun just kept talking.**

"**But when he got back to Vacuo, the Queen confiscated all of his charts and logbooks – including this one – and then swore his entire crew to silence."**

"Why would that happen?" Jaune asked, "They could have used that info."

"**Yeah so this," Torchwick tried again but there was no stopping Sun's history lesson.**

"**Y'see, Wukong discovered something on that voyage Torchwick, something so secret and so valuable, they couldn't risk it getting out."**

"**All right, Sun," Torchwick interrupted this time not being stopped, "just pretend for a minute that I don't really care about any of that stuff and cut to the chase wouldya?"**

"Thank you!" Nora, Roman, Neo, Mercury, Yang, and Tai exclaimed all at the same time.

Weiss scoffed, _"I was really getting interested in that story."_

**Sun sighed, "A man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies."**

"**Never had any complaints," Torchwick deadpanned.**

"UGGGGGGGH." The groan was back and Roman got an even bigger slap this time. Qrow, however, was laughing uncontrollably, which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Raven.

"**Okay, then," Sun continued, "I'll jump to the good part, just for you." Sun set the diary down on the table. It was open to a map with the words 'El Dorado' written on the top.**

**Torchwick laughed upon seeing this, "El Goddamn Dorado."**

"Uhh, does that mean anything to anyone?" Roman asked, trying to figure out what his counterpart is so excited for.

Everyone else shook their heads no.

**Sun chuckled, "He was onto something big all right."**

"**Does it say anything else?" Torchwick asked with a renewed zeal in his eyes. He picked up the diary and began to leaf through it.**

"**Oh, so now you're interested, huh?" Sun stated sarcastically, while swiping the diary from Torchwick's hands. "Well, unfortunately no – last page was torn out."**

**Torchwick rolled his eyes and leaned back clearly annoyed at the turn this conversation has taken.**

"**I'm telling you Torchwick," Sun continued, "This is it – this is finally it."**

"It's what? We don't know what it is?" Yang yelled at the screen. She really didn't like being kept in the dark.

"**Yeah," Torchwick said seriously, "Only we got one little problem." He pointed outside to Velvet.**

**Velvet had been talking to her boss on her scroll this whole time, "Yes, that's what I said – it blew up. It sank. No, that's why we have insurance right?" Her face sunk when she hears the response, "Oh. Oh no, the camera? No, the camera's fine, don't worry about the camera. No, still as good as new."**

**Back in the bullhead Sun began to argue, "Torchwick, the girl can hold her own. You shoulda seen her."**

"Yeah," Ruby commented and blew a raspberry at Roman, who blew one right back.

"**Fine," Torchwick explained, "you go on out there and you tell her "we just found the lost City of Gold," maybe her producer can get it on the air tonight."**

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock, none more so than Roman, Neo, and Raven.

"A City of Gold?" Roman questioned standing up. Directing his next comment to Sun, "Kid, we're gonna be rich!"

"**Oh, come on!" Sun argued forgetting the implications if what Torchwick is saying.**

"**Sun – do you trust me?" Torchwick asked seriously.**

"NO!" everyone in the room but Roman and Neo commented.

"Fair enough," Roman replied, "I wouldn't trust me either."

"**More or less." Sun deadpanned.**

"WHAT!" this time everyone made that comment.

"**Good," Torchwick continued, "'cause we're gonna have every two-bit scumbag in the world racing us to this treasure, unless we cut her loose right now."**

"Oh," Ruby said finally realizing what Roman meant.

**Sun bowed his head, realizing Torchwick is right, "You're a real gentleman, Roman."**

"**I know," he replied, "it stinks. She'll get over it." He walked to the cock pit to prepare for take-off.**

**Velvet was still on her scroll, "No, I don't – I don't care if we're over budget. I mean – Do you realize this could be like, the biggest story of the year?" She looked into the bullhead to see Torchwick waving at her. She waved back with a little laugh, "No, I don't trust 'em okay? That's why we need to move fast. So just get me the camera crew and I promise you that,"**

**As Velvet is finishing this line, Torchwick took off in the bullhead leaving her stranded on the dock. "Son of a Bitch."**

"Son of a Bitch!" Qrow, Tai, and Yang said at the same time, earning Yang a smack on the head from Summer.

**Velvet commented to herself, "Shoulda seen that one coming."**

"Yeah, you should've Bunny Girl. Well more gold for us kid!" Roman said a smile widening on his face.

"I feel bad about leaving her behind." Sun commented.

Roman shrugged, "As I said 'she'll get over it.'"

Gordeau noticed something though, his scroll had a new message on it. Not from his boss, but from someone else. As he read it his eye's lit up. _Maybe we can make something good out of this. This universe isn't great for it but I'll need to plan ahead._

* * *

**A/N: So, I figure at the end of each chapter when a new character is introduced, I'd explain my casting decisions and if the plot develops, I'll help that along too. So, plot wise, Gordeau is working on something. His background is still true so he isn't evil. It's a good plot just need to see where it goes. As for casting:**

**Nathan Drake-Sun Wukong: This roll was a tough one to fill. Nate is important in a lot of ways to the series. I could only think of four characters to fill this roll and they all had problems. Jaune was my first thought, but he isn't nearly sarcastic enough to play Nate. Sun was choice two and his problem was that he's not really as smart as Nate is. The other two were Mercury and Emerald, as they are both sarcastic and smart, but not nearly kind enough to be Nate. And then after realizing too many fics focus solely on Jaune, I went with Sun. Issue now is most of the reactions Sun would give, Nate gives in the script.**

**Elena Fisher-Velvet Scarlatina: Honestly this one came down to one factor. The stupid camera that defines Elena's character for two-thirds of the game. I thought about Ruby or Blake in this role, but I actually think Velvet will work better in the long run.**

**Victor Sullivan-Roman Torchwick: Here's the one I'm sure shocked people, especially considering there is an actual character named _Roman_ in this game. I did make a tough call here though. This one came down to Roman vs. Qrow, but Sully, even though he is a good guy, is still a greedy S.O.B. so I chose Roman. Also, for the cigar but who's counting.**


	3. Uncharted Pt 2

**The camera panned down to a jungle a place card commenting 'Jungle in Menagerie.'**

"Does Menagerie even have jungles?" Jaune asked directing his question at Blake and Ilia.

"Some," Blake responded, "The island is mostly desert but there are a few tropical forests there."

**Sun and Torchwick were walking through the jungle obviously looking for El Dorado.**

**Torchwick grunted, "Hold on. Hold on, kid. I'm not as young as I used to be."**

Neo giggled, "Old man."

"Shut up," Roman replied pushing the girl away from him.

**Sun ignored him and continued joking as he walks away, "You weren't too old for that little barmaid in Kuo Kuana, were you?"**

Another groan and another slap for Roman and Qrow.

**Torchwick scoffed and continued walking, "Well, that was different. Although I must admit, equally as strenuous."**

And again.

Emerald spoke up this time though, "Seriously, why does this universe insist on making us dwell on you procreating?"

Roman chuckled remembering the joke he made a long time ago.

**Sun chuckled, "Well, hang in there, old timer. We're just about there."**

"I am not old!" Roman yelled at the screen.

**Torchwick began to recall something and Sun tunes out, "Y'know, this reminds me, I ever tell you about the time I pawned a phony sixteenth century santo off on Junior Xiong? A risky move but by the time they figured it out I was – Sun are you even listening to me?"**

"Oh, yeah," Sun commented, "Hanging on every word."

**Sun chuckled, "Hanging on every word."**

"Okay that's like the fifth time I've done that." Sun exclaimed, "This is getting freaky!"

**Torchwick sighed, "Ah, why waste my breath."**

**They continued to walk for a little while before Torchwick asked, "You really think Francis Wukong came all the way up here, huh? We're an awful long way from Vacuo."**

**The duo came to a clearing where Sun stopped. **

"**Well?" Torchwick asked hoping for good news.**

**Sun looked at his scroll and shrugged, "I don't get it, according to this we're right on top of the mark."**

"**Maybe you're not reading that thing right," Torchwick suggested, "Let me see it."**

"**No, this is the place," Sun said showing him the scroll.**

"**There's nothing here, Sun!" Torchwick said with frustration, "Another goddamn dead-end."**

"Ugh!" Roman, Mercury, and Nora sighed. Mercury and Nora wanted some more action. Roman wanted to know if this city of gold really exists.

"**Easy, Torchwick," Sun said calmly, "just relax. Let's take a look around."**

**Sun began to continue forward in the jungle followed by a frustrated Torchwick. **

"**Oh, man, this is like trying to find a bride in a brothel!" Torchwick joked out of frustration.**

"Would you know something about that Roman?" Cinder asked him from across the way.

Roman just began to whistle while pulling on his collar.

**Right as he finished his joke however, the pair came across a set of ruins. **

"**Well, now this is more like it!" Torchwick claimed with renewed zeal.**

**The duo began to explore the ruins when Torchwick asked, "What do you think this is, Ancient Faunus?"**

"**Nah, it's older than that," Sun explained, "Like two thousand years older."**

"That seems wrong." Blake commented, "I don't think anyone lived on Menagerie before the Faunus."

"They did Miss Belladonna," Ozpin replied, "Before the Brothers destroyed humanity."

"**Huh," is all Torchwick had to say about that.**

**The two explored for a little while longer.**

"**Find anything?" Torchwick asked.**

"**Nothing yet." Sun responded, but he did see a way he could get on top of the ruins. He climbed up and started jumping from pillar to pillar. The last pillar was unstable however, and began to slide out from under him. He jumped to a hand hold at the last second.**

"**Be careful up there," Torchwick warned.**

"Aww, it's sweet that you care Roman." Emerald said jokingly.

Roman just clenched his fist.

**From his view Sun noticed something, "Hey, there's something funny about the ground down there."**

**Torchwick went over to check it and discovered Sun was right, "It's hollow. We gotta find a way to smash through this."**

**Sun looked up and saw a boulder perched right above the hollow ground. He climbed up to it and shoved it down revealing a staircase.**

"How did he move that boulder?" Weiss asked, "It was way to big for him to be able to move it on his own."

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look!" Sun replied indignantly.

"**Good work, kid." Torchwick congratulated him when he is back on the ground.**

**As the pair examined the staircase Torchwick commented, "Uh, think we're gonna need the flashlights for this one."**

**Sun nodded and turned on his flashlight, only to awaken the bats that were hanging on the ceiling.**

"**Whoah!" he exclaimed as he ducked to avoid them.**

Yang fell out of her seat laughing, "Really Sun? Startled by bats?"

Sun sunk into his seat trying to hide his embarrassment.

**The pair continued down the staircase to a massive chamber with pillars and stone, but no gold.**

"**What a warm and homey place, huh?" Torchwick asked sarcastically.**

**Sun chuckled, "Not quite what you were expecting, huh?"**

"Yeah – where's all the damn gold?" Roman asked.

"**Yeah – where's all the damn gold?" Torchwick asked frustrated.**

"And now it's Torchwick's turn." Sun commented on the flipped tables.

**Sun ran his had over a pillar before he responded, "Ah, this place was picked clean centuries ago."**

"**No-good limey pirate." Torchwick mumbled.**

"Wait, pirate?" Ruby asked slightly confused.

"Yes," Gordeau responded, "Sir Francis Wukong was a privateer. A pirate who worked for the Queen. As long as he didn't target Vacuoan ships he could do as he pleased."

"Oh." Ruby and Nora responded. Nora herself had thought it was odd, Ruby just beat her to the punch.

**Sun picked up a helmet, "No, it wasn't Wukong. Check this out. Looks like the Mistralians got here before he did." Sun handed Torchwick the helmet.**

"Really?" Roman commented, "How are we supposed to find it now?"

**Torchwick proceeded to throw it angrily at the ground.**

"**What the hell, Torchwick?" Sun questioned.**

"**Sun, I'm not looking for a lousy piece of tin!" Torchwick angrily explained, "I'm up to my eyeballs in debt!" He collapsed onto a nearby stone before continuing in a calmer tone, "I was really countin' on this one."**

Neo narrowed her eyes at Roman, "Roman, who are you in debt to?"

"If I knew I would tell you." He replied.

"**Too many big bar tabs in Kuo Kuana, I guess?" Sun joked trying to lighten the mood.**

**Torchwick chuckled, "That, and well, just a few bad deals."**

"Oh, I can think of one of those right now!" Roman exclaimed, staring at Cinder the whole time.

Cinder just smirked at him.

**Sun continued to joke, "Yeah, well, I always told you to stay away from the bad guys – and the bad girls."**

"Information that would've been useful to me yesterday!" Roman yelled.

"**Yeah," Torchwick responded with a raised eyebrow, "Look who's talkin'."**

**Sun let out a light laugh, "What's that supposed to mean?"**

**Torchwick continued eyebrow still raised, "That reporter, I saw the way you were eyeing her."**

"Did I miss something?" Pyrrha asked, "Neither Sun nor Velvet looked like they were particularly interested in each other."

"No," Jaune commented, "I think this is just for plot purposes."

"**Velvet?" Sun asked suspiciously, "Please, I snuffed any chance with her the second we ditched her on that dock."**

"Yeah you did!" Nora yelled, "You shouldn't just leave a girl like that!"

Blake sunk in her chair at Nora's out-burst, her eyes focused on Yang.

Yang caught this and grabbed Blake's hand. "It's okay. You're back now. That's all that matters."

Yang gave Blake a big smile before turning back to the universe, not realizing she never let go of Blake's hand. Two other people however did, in fact, take notice.

**Torchwick laughed, "All's fair in love and war, kid."**

**Sun helped Torchwick up before he responded, "Hm. And what if you can't tell the difference?"**

"It certainly can feel like that sometimes," Qrow commented his eyes glancing toward Winter. Her outburst at Ozpin had really gotten Qrow thinking.

"Yes, it can." Tai agreed his own eyes staring daggers into Raven.

Ozpin silently agreed.

"**Then, my friend," Torchwick joked, "you are in big trouble."**

**The pair continued forward using their cunning and ingenuity to bridge any gap and open any door that stood in their way; until they ended up in a room with a large stone pillar in the middle.**

**As Sun examined it, he made a discovery, "Looks like this thing is some kind of lamp, or brazier. See if you can light it."**

"What did he just call that?" Summer asked hoping for her daughters' sake she heard wrong.

"A brazier, Sum." Tai comforted her, "Not a brassiere."

"Oh, thank gods." Summer sighed, leaning her head back and looking at the sky.

**Torchwick looked at him with a questioning look, "So after all your bitching about the cigar, now it comes in handy, huh?"**

"See, Neo? It comes in handy." Roman gloated over his diminutive partner.

Neo just stuck her tongue out at him.

**Torchwick lit the brazier and lamps on the ceiling sprung to life. The room in front of them was now lit. It was a major drop off, the only way down being a ladder. However, the ladder was blocked by debris from the ceiling as it had caved in. Sun looked around and saw hand holds that he could use to climb down. **

**As Sun began to make his way over Torchwick yelled at him, "Uh, Sun, some of us don't have your monkey agility."**

"You sure you're not just making excuses cause you're old?" Mercury jokingly questioned him.

"I am not old!" Roman yelled.

"**Don't worry," Sun scoffed at him, "I'll find a way to get you down, old man."**

"AGGGH." Roman screamed with frustration.

Everyone else laughed at Roman's anger.

**Torchwick yelled back flustered, "This has nothing to do with age!"**

**Sun made his way down and examined his surroundings. He spotted some Burn Dust barrels that the Mistralians left behind. He rolled them into place around the debris then shot them. The debris fell from the ladder letting Torchwick come down.**

**When Torchwick reached the bottom Sun put a hand on his shoulder, "See? I got you old timer."**

Roman slumped in his seat, arms folded. He decided just to be angry on the inside.

**Torchwick just rolled his eyes.**

**They continued to the next room in this ever-twisting ruin to find the door blocked. Sun noticed, however, that a hole in the floor led to pool just below. Sun went over to examine the hole.**

**Torchwick joined him seconds later, "Pretty deep." **

"**Yeah," Sun responded, "Looks like there's a ladder cut into the side. Wait here while I check it out."**

"**All right, just be careful." Torchwick said caringly.**

**Sun climbed down the ladder and jumped into the water.**

"**Aw, don't tell me your gonna swim in that?" Torchwick yelled from above.**

"**I've been in worse." Sun responded confidently.**

"It's true." Sun said but didn't elaborate on what he meant.

Nora began to ask him but was cut off by Ren, "Nora, not now."

Nora slumped back rejected.

**Sun spotted a small cave from the water and swam to it. The rock face was easily climbable to the monkey Faunus. When he reached the top, he saw that he was behind the blocked door. He also noticed more conveniently placed Dust barrels propped against the door.**

"Well those are a little too convenient." Weiss stated while rolling her eyes at the screen.

"I concur," Winter agreed, "There is no way the Mistralian Army left those behind."

"**Hey, Torchwick, back up." He called out before shooting the dust barrels, the ensuing explosion blasted away the door.**

"**Nice one!" Torchwick said as he entered.**

**They continued a little further until they found a chamber with a long drop and sketchy scaffolding holding it up.**

"Well, that looks safe," Tai and Yang said sarcastically.

"**Ah, this looks safe." Sun joked as he began to walk across the scaffolding.**

"Dammit!"

**Suddenly the platform under him started to give and the pillars on the wall started shaking.**

**Torchwick, who hadn't started across yet yelled, "Uh, Sun… Get out of there, now!"**

**Sun began running as fast as he could, the pillars coming down and crushing the scaffolding behind him. He saw the end of the pit, but the scaffolding endded before the safety of the next hallway. Sun closed his eyes and took a leap of faith; his fingers just grabed the edge of the platform. He pulled himself up and let out a strained laugh, "I made it." He called back, "I'm okay!"**

A sigh of relief washed through the theater as almost everyone had been on the edge of their seats.

"Well, that was intense." Nora commented.

"Quite." Ozpin, to collective shock, agreed.

**Torchwick jumped across the pillars and joined him. A stair case lay in front of them.**

"**Now it looks like we're getting somewhere!" Torchwick exclaimed hoping to find a clue ahead.**

"**After that, we'd better be," Sun responded still out of breath from his run.**

"I'll say." Oscar agreed, "They had better find something."

**The two came to another chamber this one looked like the end of the ruin.**

"**Oh, man," Torchwick said as he looked around. There was a giant alcove in the wall where something used to stand.**

"**The temple must have been built around this." Sun concluded.**

"**Around what?" Torchwick asked trying to get more information on the location of the treasure.**

"Yes, please elaborate." Raven commented, trying to figure out where she would keep so much gold. This earned her glares from her family but she ignored them.

**After examining the alcove Sun reached a conclusion, "A statue." Finding some gold dust on the floor he expanded this theory, "A golden statue."**

**Torchwick took a look at the alcove again and added his thought, "A huge gold statue! And look here," he pointed to the carvings on the wall, "these people – they're worshipping the damn thing."**

"Well, that's not creepy at all!" Nora commented sarcastically.

Ren agreed, "While Idol worship has not been practiced in some time it is still unnerving to find proof of it."

**Sun came to a realization, "Of course, El Dorado – 'The Golden Man.' Torchwick it wasn't a city of gold it was this. It was a golden idol."**

**Torchwick came to a different realization, "Man, can you imagine what that thing would be worth now?"**

Roman and Neo began thinking of all the ways they could spend that money. Adam began to take intrest too. _"I could hire and outfit a whole army with that statue!"_

**Sun noticed some grooves in the floor, "Look over here, tracks. I bet the Mistralians dragged it out on cut logs. Huh, we're four hundred years late for this party."**

"**So the trails cold." Torchwick exclaimed, frustration in his eyes. "Son of a bitch."**

"Son of a bitch," Roman, Neo, Raven, and Adam exclaimed at the same time as on screen Torchwick. All of them suddenly realized just how much competition there was for this thing.

"**Unless," Sun commented, "we follow the tracks."**

**The pair followed the tracks to the back wall of the temple, which had been blown out years ago.**

"**Huh, the tracks stop here." Sun noticed out loud. **

"Enough with the teases!" Roman shouted at the screen.

"**Swell, now what." Torchwick commented.**

**The pair continued into the jungle until the discovered something they never thought they'd see.**

"**Now there's something you don't see every day." Sun commented, looking up at what caught his attention.**

A/N: Day early post this week. This will also be the case for the next two weeks at least, as my Fridays have become too packed to post. I would also like to thank all 49 people who followed and favorited my first story! And big thanks to Sorna-Raptor and Freddie46 for the nice comments. I do appreciate them. Small changes to the source material here. I cut a lot of the puzzle solving as it is fairly weak in the first game. Also, to keep Roman at a decent age and not Sully's, I changed the reason Roman can't jump across the wall. Also, I put a poll up on my profile. It asks what the next thing they'll react to will be between two options. Please go vote, as it will be up until Uncharted is done. Other than that, nothing new yet. Keep on reading.


	4. Uncharted Pt 3

**A/N: I don't normally do beginning notes, but this chapter is long. Just a fair warning. This is also the first chapter where the story comes in. I do want to let you know that, while I've tried to keep the characters as their normal selves as much as possible, I did make a slight background change for two of them. I'll explain more at the end.**

"**Now there's something you don't see every day." Sun commented, looking up at what caught his attention.**

"**My Gods!" Torchwick exclaimed, tilting his hat up to get a better view.**

**Sitting in the middle of a two-tier waterfall was an old, rusted out Atlesian U-boat. It had obviously been there a while as the foliage had begun to grow on it.**

"A U-boat?" Winter asked, to nobody, "Atlas hasn't used those since the Great War."

"If that things been there since the Great War no wonder it's so rusty!" Summer responded, marveling at the sight.

"Um, what's a U-boat?" Jaune asked, embarrassed with himself for not knowing.

"They were submersible watercraft," Winter responded, in her usual militaristic form, "They were discontinued due to the large Grimm that dwell in the ocean.

There were shudders from around the room, ten of them remembering a certain Leviathan and what it would have done to the poor vehicle.

"**I'll be damned!" Torchwick exclaimed as they approached.**

"**Must've come up the river during flood season and gotten stuck." Sun reasoned before chuckling, "Let's check it out, huh?"**

"There is no way that boat fit up that river, even in flood season!" Weiss scoffed. "The way it is perched is impossible!"

"**Wait, wait, wait. Something about this feels kinda hinky." Torchwick warned.**

"**Hinky?" Sun **and everyone but Torchwick and Ozpin** asked. He could not believe his old friend had used the word 'hinky.' **

"Hey, it's a legitimate word!" Torchwick defended

"What century are you from, old man?" Mercury teased, "No ones used that word in ages."

"Except for him," Neo groaned, "He loves that word even if it is outdated."

Ozpin merely chuckled at the use of a word he hadn't heard in ages.

**Sarcastically Sun responded, "You act like you've never seen an Atlesian U-Boat in the middle of the jungle before."**

"Yes, because it's such a common occurrence," Raven retorted with equal sarcasm.

"**No, I'm being serious, Sun," Torchwick continued warily.**

Emerald choked on her drink, "You? Serious? I refuse to believe it."

**Sun laughed off his concerns, "Tell you what, why don't you stay here, I'll check it out myself, and I'll call you if I run into any Atlesians."**

**Torchwick rolled his eyes, "Yeah right you do that."**

**Sun readied himself for the long swim into the boat before realizing he still had the diary with him, "Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait," he pulled out the diary and handed it to Torchwick before continuing, "Hold onto this for me, will ya?"**

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Yeah, wouldn't want the journal that survived four hundred years on the ocean floor to get wet."

Sun rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, when you say it like that it sounds stupid."

**Sun dove into the water and swam towards the waterfall. Scaling the cliff behind it, he made his way onto the rusty U-Boat.**

"**Hey Sun, when was your last tetanus shot?" Torchwick joked from the shore.**

Everyone, save Ilia and Adam, laughed at the joke. To them tetanus was no joke as it was as serious problem in the mines.

"**Oh, that's funny!" Sun deadpanned from the boat before finding an open hatch and climbing inside.**

"**Okay, I'm in." Sun radioed to Torchwick.**

"**What do you see?" Torchwick asked as Sun continued.**

"**Something nasty happened to these guys. There's blood everywhere!" Sun radioed looking around. Sure enough, the inside of the U-Boat was a bloody mess.**

"Damn," Taiyang said, trailing off as he did.

"That's a lot of blood," Ruby noted, slightly shocked at the sight.

"**What?!" Torchwick radioed, "I told you this felt hinky!"**

**Sun rolled his eyes and continued on until he found a corpse blocking his path. "Eugh…" he gagged as he saw the decaying man.**

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ruby exclaimed starting to wretch a little.

Summer rubbed her back, but could tell many of the students felt the same.

**He moved the corpse out of his way, disgusted the whole time, until he heard something jingle and fall out of the stiff's pocket.**

Emerald and Roman perked up hearing the familiar sound of money being jostled around.

**It was an old Mistralian coin with a strange domed building on it. "Now where did you get this, my decomposing friend?" he quipped as he examined the coin.**

"Gold!" Roman exclaimed, "Ha, ha I knew we'd get something!"

"Yeah, but aren't we looking for a giant gold statue?" Sun asked, "I'm just saying why settle for the coin when you could have the whole thing."

Neo raised an eyebrow at Sun while Roman laughed, "Kid, sometimes you just gotta learn to take what you can get in this business."

**Sun turned on his radio to call Torchwick, "I think the trail just got warm again," he half explained.**

"**How so?" Torchwick asked.**

"**Well, I just met a guy with pockets full of Mistralian gold, only the coins are stamped with a mint mark I've never seen before," Sun explained.**

"So, where did it come from then?" Summer asked.

"And why is it so important?" Oscar finished.

"**Your kidding me," Torchwick asked, he didn't see this as a lead. He saw it as another wild goose chase.**

"**Looks like our Atlesian friends had a little secret," Sun reasoned.**

**Sun continued through the U-Boat until he reached the captain's quarters. There he saw a curtain blocking the bunk. In one fell swoop he pulled back the curtain revealing the corpse of the captain.**

Ruby, Weiss, Summer, Jaune, and Pyrrha jumped at the reveal.

Yang laughed at them, "Really, guys? That was pathetic even for a jump scare!"

The five sunk into their chairs in embarrassment.

**Sun radioed in his findings, "I'm in the captain's quarters, and get this – he's still here."**

"No shit," Mercury deadpanned, "your powers of deduction are astounding."

**Torchwick was confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"**

**Sun examined the body, "Uh, looks like he was killed, ripped to shreds actually." The corpse did look like something had torn into it. "What a way to go," Sun gagged.**

"What caused those," Cinder wondered, "The claw marks are too small for a Grimm." She was hoping to use whatever did this to her advantage.

"Maybe it was a Faunus, Ma'am." Emerald responded, momentarily forgetting who else was in the room.

Adam glared at her and Winter responded, "Probably not, this was Atlas and Mantle during the Great War. We did not really have an inclusion policy back then."

"**Sounds terrible," Torchwick stated apathetically, "Check his wallet."**

Roman got glares from all of the heroes, but Emerald, Neo, and Raven laughed at his statement.

"I like your style in this version," Raven commented, earning her death glares from her family.

**Sun froze in shock before chuckling at Torchwick's absurd statement, "You're all heart, Roman."**

"Wait, that was a joke?" Blake questioned, "If it was it was in bad taste."

"Yup," Yang agreed, "Even I wouldn't joke about that."

**Sun noticed the corpse was holding onto a sheet of paper. Pulling it out of the corpse's hand he unfolded it to find an old map of a previously uncharted island and coordinates to find it. **

"**No way," he commented to himself before finding an Atlesian map of the same island and cross referenced it with the world map on the wall. "You've gotta be kidding!"**

"Again, we don't know what 'it' is," Ilia commented, "Seriously Sun, this version of you is super book smart, but has a hard time getting information out."

"I noticed," Sun agreed, "Seems like every time I discover something, I'm going into a history lesson about it!"

**Torchwick was not comfortable with the radio silence, "You find anything, kid?"**

**Sun ignored the radio and focused on the coordinates, "UK2642, gotchya." He narrowed it down to a small island off the east coast of Anima. **

**Torchwick was worried now, "Are you alright?"**

**Sun chuckled before finally answering, "Torchwick, you're not gonna believe this!"**

"I can believe a lot, kid," Roman snorted, "Especially when money is involved."

Cinder smiled knowing that was how she got Roman to work for her in the first place.

**Though it was over radio you could hear the smirk on Torchwick's face, he could believe a lot, "Try me."**

**Sun broke the news, "I think I found our missing page."**

Roman's face dropped, "The last page from the diary? The Atlesians had it? You were right, I don't believe it!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Sun was right Torchwick couldn't believe it, "You're kidding!"**

**Sun continued, "Looks like Wukong and our Atlesian pals were after the same treasure. And I've got the map that's gonna lead us right to it!"**

"Ooh, now we're talking!" Nora exclaimed excitedly.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Nora, calm down."

"C'mon Ren, there has been no action since the very beginning! I'm getting bored!"

"Relax, Nora," Gordeau reassured, "I promise things are going to start heating up very soon."

**Torchwick was skeptical, "Sun, this better not be another wild goose chase. We've gotta get something out of this trip or…"**

Roman shuddered, "Oh no!"

Neo looked at him, "What's wrong, Roman?" There was genuine care out of the ice-cream girl's mouth.

"The last time I was interrupted mid-speech was by a griffon. Which then proceeded to eat me! I don't really want to relive that!"

Neo was shocked, then angry. She turned to Cinder, "Take it up with Little Red, huh? You know, I believed you, Cinder. I thought she killed him."

Ruby looked at her with shock on her face, "NO! I would never kill in cold blood like that! Roman disarmed me and was beating me when that griffon came up out of nowhere! If I had my baby in my hands, I would have saved his life!"

Neo and Roman gasped out loud before Roman responded, "You really would have saved me? After everything I did?"

Ruby nodded, "Yep, I can tell you didn't want to work with Cinder, you were forced to. Minus what happened at the Breach and the Fall, you were really nothing more than a dust thief in over his head. I think I understand that now more than ever." She threw Ozpin a heated glare before returning to Roman.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck before responding, "Well then Red, I guess I'll take that bet now."

"Huh?" Ruby asked not really remembering what Roman was talking about.

"We will stop it, and I will stop you. Bet on that!" Roman quoted, "Well, I am Red. You guys can do it. Maybe if I had known what was at stake I would've helped out."

Neo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Do you really mean that? They stopped you so many times."

Roman nodded, "Which is why I'm betting on them now. Obviously siding with Matchstick over there was a death sentence, and with her boss being pretty much the literal personification of evil, running would only have prolonged the inevitable. In hindsight siding with them was probably the only way to get out alive."

Neo looked at Roman quizzically, then over to her host.

"Yes, Neo," Gordeau responded to the unasked question, "We'll take a break in a little while for you two to have a conversation."

Neo and Roman nodded and turned back to the screen.

Winter winced slightly at one of Roman's comments. _Could we really get more people on our side if we just told them what's at stake? Maybe we should tell Robyn about everything, though I would need to talk to the General about finding a new way to beat Salem._

**Torchwick's radio cut out and Sun knew that couldn't be a good thing, "Or what?" he asked hoping it was just interference.**

"Yep, something happened to me here," Roman worried, quickly getting back into the swing of things.

_Not again! _Neo thought to herself _Never again!_

**When he received no answer he tried again, "Torchwick, you there?" Still no response so he tried one more time, "Roman!"**

_NO!_

**Sun was worried now and decided it was time to leave he headed for the exit but ended up in the torpedo launch bay. When he opened the door it accidentally armed one of the torpedoes.**

Winter winced, "That's not good. Even if they aren't dust torpedoes that is going to cause a big explosion."

Nora's eyes lit up at the thought.

"**That's probably bad," he quipped before diving out the launch tube. He swam to shore only to be greeted by armed thugs, a bull Faunus in a black coat, and a man dressed all in white with an impressive mustache.**

"WHAT!" came the cry of Adam, Ilia, Blake, Weiss, and Winter all at the same time.

"Why the hell am I working with Schnee?" Adam yelled indignantly

"Why is Father working with terrorists?" Weiss countered, "I know Father is a bastard, but this seems too far, even for him!"

Gordeau sighed, "Don't worry Adam. It may take a while but I assure you this is all worth it. As for you Weiss, he is only going to get worse before he gets better."

"**Hello," the man in white said, holding his hand out to help Sun out of the water.**

"Well, he seems nice at least," Sun stated obliviously.

Qrow scoffed, "Kid, that's Jacques _Fucking_ Schnee," he continued, ignoring the points and death glares he was getting from Summer and Ruby, "He is not nice. If he does anything for you, it's because he thinks he can get something out of it!"

Winter sighed, "Normally I would tell you to leave my family out of this, but you are not wrong in his case."

Qrow stared at her like a deer in headlights. _Okay, seriously, who is this and what have they done with the Ice Queen? She's actually agreed with me at least twice now!_

**Sun ignored the man only to be grabbed and pulled out of the water by the bull Faunus as he took Sun's gun.**

"_Seriously!?_ I'm doing his grunt work? I hate this universe." Adam huffed.

Pyrrha ignored his outburst and turned to Sun, "Seems your counterpart knows who he is and his methods."

Sun rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

**Trying to take it all in stride Sun joked, "Friends of yours, Torchwick?"**

"Nope!" Roman responded.

"**I'm Jacques Schnee," the man in white, now known as Jacques stated.**

"Yeah, I know who you are asshole!" All the Faunus, save Sun, in the room plus Qrow, Raven, and Weiss responded, though Weiss used the word Father instead.

"**Yeah, I know who you are asshole!" Sun retorted, he obviously knew of the notorious Schnee and his brutal methods.**

Normally they would have laughed at the shared sentiment, but it was just too true in this case.

**Jacques scoffed, "Manners, young man, this is just business."**

"Business?" Sun asked, shocked, "Holding me and my friend,"

"My friend and I," Weiss hissed at him.

"At gunpoint is business?!"

Adam scoffed at the monkey Faunus's naivety, "Welcome to the world of the Schnee's. Aren't you happy you're friends with one now?"

The room glared at Adam and Weiss and Winter gasped. While Adam's eye had fixed itself, the scar of the brand remained. The letters SDC prominent on his face.

"Oh, do you see what your precious family did to me? What you are capable of? This is why I hid my face! I had to live with this mark of shame and it was all your fault!" Adam yelled.

"We didn't…" Winter started to defend herself and her sister from the bull's accusations.

"I don't want to hear it! You have no defense for this! You both just lived in luxury reaping the rewards while I got branded! You were complacent and that makes you, and all other humans, guilty!"

Weiss stood up, "Were we? How, in your mind, were we complacent with this? I don't know if you realize this, but father isn't a good person to anyone. Not the Faunus, not Humans, and certainly not his family. We left. The only reason I stayed with him as long as I did was because of my long-term goals. I was the heiress!"

Adam growled but Weiss continued, "My goal was to take over the company and reform every bloody and racist practice father ever put into place. Now, because I spoke up against him, that burden falls to Whitley, and you should be glad you're dead, because Whitley may be worse than father ever was."

Adam glared at her, but didn't dignify her with a response.

Winter was deep in thought. _It is unfortunate that Taurus is dead. Branding is illegal. That brand could have been enough proof to not only have father's business practices questioned, but could have forced him to leave the race for the council seat._

"**Get over there!" The bull exclaimed as he pushed Sun next to Torchwick.**

"**Easy!" Sun complained.**

"**Put your hands up!" the bull ordered pointing his rifle at Sun.**

"**All right, They're up!" Sun complied.**

**Jacques continued his thought as if nothing had happened, "See your friend owes me money, Mr. Wukong. A lot of money." **

Roman's eyes widened, "That's who I owe money to? Jacques Schnee?" he collapsed in his seat, "Neo, just kill me now and spare me the pain."

**Jacques focused on Torchwick for a minute before continuing, "So when he told me that you two were on to something big," Sun shot Torchwick a glare that said 'Are you kidding me?' before Jacques continued, "'the find of a lifetime' he said. Well, I was intrigued."**

"Really, man? You wouldn't let Velvet come but you told this asshat?" Sun couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Roman agreed, "Not my best moment."

**Jacques refocused on Torchwick, "But he's made grand promises before, haven't you Roman? And here we are again. Another fool's errand."**

"Hey, they have the map! It's not a fool's errand anymore!" Nora exclaimed triumphantly.

At Nora's statement Blake, Ren, Weiss, and Winter all realized the same thing, "He knows."

Weiss continued, "And he's playing it just like Father. Pretending he doesn't know anything to catch someone in a lie."

**Sun was annoyed with the talking, "Sheesh, does he always go on like this?" he asked Torchwick loudly.**

"Smooth, Sun." Blake smirked.

"If my attitude wasn't getting me into trouble it wouldn't be me would it." He smiled as everyone who knew the monkey rolled their eyes.

**The bull hit him in the back with his rifle in anger.**

"Ouch." Sun winced.

**Jacques continued calmly, "Take it easy, Taurus."**

"Adam or High Leader Taurus, you prick, those are your options. Not just Taurus." Adam spat.

**He chuckled before continuing, "So, I'm afraid the time is up. Unless, of course, you found something in there, Mr. Wukong, that might compensate for all of this unpleasantness?" He pointed to the U-Boat.**

"There it is," Winter sighed, "And seeing how this version of Father seems extra ruthless I expect he will kill both of them anyway."

Raven shrugged, "It's what I would do."

"You're all heart, Raven." Qrow, Tai, and Summer all said at the same time.

"**He's screwing with you, Sun," Torchwick explained, dejected, "They heard everything. Just give them the map."**

"At least I have the sense not to lie to the man," Roman reasoned, "I still have a hinky feeling about all this." He finished with a smirk as the theater groaned.

**Sun sighed and reached for the map.**

"**Slowly." Taurus stated, his gun still trained on Sun's back.**

Adam nodded, "At least I still hold myself to my own standards, 'Always do the job right, whoever it's for.'"

Blake stared at him, "So does stalking me across Anima count as doing the job right, Adam?"

Adam stopped. _What was it that possessed me to do that? Jealousy? Anger? Why did I shirk my duty to hunt her down?_

Blake smirked at Adam's inner conversation and turned back.

**Taurus grabbed the map out of Sun's hand and started asking questions, "What does an Atlesian Navy map have to do with El Dorado?" He handed the map to Jacques.**

"Really Bully Boy? A U-Boat in the jungle behind the temple that housed El Dorado and you think it is all one big coincidence?" Roman asked incredulously.

Adam glared at the bowler hat wearing oaf.

**Torchwick looked at him like he was stupid, "What, you think this is a coincidence? The Atlesians were after the same treasure, that map has something to do with it." He looked at Jacques before continuing, "So, we square?"**

"Oh, no," Weiss, Winter, and Roman groaned. Things were about to get ugly.

"**For now," Jacques stated while glaring at Torchwick, "But just incase you need a reminder." He pointed his revolver at Sun.**

"Hey, leave the kid out of this, asshole! I'm the one who owes you!" Roman yelled surprising everyone.

"Why are you defending that kid, Roman?" Neo asked, she knew he said he would've helped but surviving has always been Roman's goal.

"Well," Roman started, "Monkey Boy and I seem to have a similar relationship to me and you here, Neo. And even if I value surviving, I value your life too. And you've got a lot more to live than I do." Roman finished his speech to only see blank looks staring back at him, "Hey, I'm trying to have your guys' backs now, remember?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied, "But it's a little weird to hear it."

Roman scoffed, "Would you rather I insulted you like old times, Red?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out at him and he returned fire.

Neo giggled, "Seriously, how were you two not friends already? You could practically be the same person! Red fawns over weapons, you fawn over your hat. Red sticks her tongue out at people; you stick your tongue out at people."

"Probably the opposite sides of the law thing, Neo." Roman replied sheepishly, "Plus, if you don't mind me saying, the hat looks good on you!"

Neo had actually forgot she was wearing it. Probably because Roman had one on too.

"**Hey!" Torchwick intervened, "C'mon leave him out of it."**

"**Yeah," Sun began to quip as he backed up, "Don't you guys normally just cut off a finger or something?"**

"That's what Vacuo does, if they don't stick you in jail. And we've been over Vacuoan jails." Sun shrugged.

"Yes, but Vacuoan methods are far too vulgar for Father," Weiss sighed.

**Jacques chuckled, "That's far too vulgar. No, I think this will hurt him more." He cocked the hammer as he finished his statement.**

"See!" Weiss exclaimed holding her arms out to the screen.

"Hurt me more? So, I was right then." Roman nodded.

"Yes, in this universe Sun is like a son to you. It will be fully explained later but you have been mentoring him for many years." Gordeau explained.

Sun went wide-eyed, Roman gained a goofy grin, and Neo huffed.

"That's what he did for me," Neo stated quietly, or so she thought.

Roman turned to her quizzically, "You consider me your father?"

Neo blushed, "Well, father figure, but yeah."

Roman was shocked, "Neo, I need some time to process this, but during the break we will talk about it okay?"

Neo nodded. It was all she could do in the moment.

"**Now, whoa, whoa, whoa, c'mon Schnee, he's got nothing," Torchwick tried to calm the situation down only for Jacques to turn his gun on him and shoot him in the chest.**

Neo's heart sank, "NO!" she screamed in agony. She began sobbing before an arm pulled her close. She looked up to see Roman looking down at her with a soft smile. He was still there for her this time, and he wasn't about to leave again so quickly.

"Interrupted again Roman," Cinder spoke for the first time since Roman's change of heart, "And here I thought you learned your lesson."

"Shut up, bitch!" Roman bit back. It hurt seeing himself die again, but knowing that he saved someone close to him this time made him feel something he hadn't felt in years. Content.

"**Roman! Roman!" Sun yelled in shock as he watched his best friend die in front of him. "Sonofabitch!" He tried to wrestle Taurus's rifle away as Jacques took aim at him too.**

Ozpin sighed, "Let this be a lesson to you all, if someone gives their life to save you, take that chance. Don't press your luck."

Jaune stood up, "With all due respect _sir,_ I think this version of Roman is better than you!"

Ozpin and Gordeau sighed. Gordeau needed his plan to work. _I guess the heroes need work too. I don't deny that Dad's an idiot, but they need to trust each other if this is going to work._

**Right as Jacques was about to pull the trigger, the torpedo exploded knocking everyone off their feet. Sun recovered first and looked at Torchwick's body. He contemplated taking it with him but saw that Taurus had recovered and was getting ready to fire. Sun had no choice but to run as Taurus ordered his men after him.**

"That torpedo took too long to explode," Winter explained, "It should have gone off five minutes ago."

"Thanks for thinking of me kid," Roman looked at Sun, "But you did the right thing and saved yourself, I'm already gone."

Sun nodded, but Neo sank back in her chair. _Don't talk like that! I can't lose you again, Roman. You're the one thing I have in this life._

**Sun ran back towards the temple in a panic and looked for a place to hide. However, he was grabbed and pulled behind a pillar.**

**Sun cocked a fist and readied a punch only to see Velvet standing in front of him in a similar stance.**

"Velvet?" most of the theater questioned.

"How did she get there?" Tai wondered receiving only shrugs as answers.

"**Woah there, cowboy," she quipped. Sun lowered his guard and ****Velvet punched him in the face, "That's for leaving me at the dock."**

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed, "Break his legs!"

Blake sunk in her chair again, still not breaking the hold Yang had on her hand.

**Sun held his hand up to the spot Velvet hit, "What the hell are you doing here?" he whisper-yelled.**

**Velvet scoffed, "Listen, I'm a good enough reporter to follow a couple of no-luck tomb robbers,"**

"That's her reasoning?" Summer asked incredulously, "I could see it if she was a Huntress, but a reporter?"

"Maybe the show she keeps talking about trained her in tracking." Ilia suggested half-heartedly.

**Sun interrupted her by pressing her against the pillar. Right as he did this two of Taurus's men passed by, "He went this way!" one of them yelled.**

"Seriously?" Emerald asked, "Those goons should have been able to see those two! They're not even hiding!"

"Speaking from experience, Minty?" Roman teased.

Emerald growled at the turncoat.

**Velvet looked up at Sun with a strange look in her eyes as he backed away and explained, "Well, you're down to one no-luck tomb robber now. Torchwick's dead."**

"There it is," Pyrrha absent mindedly commented.

"Yeah," Jaune agreed, kind-of, "Not the best way to break someone's death."

Weiss looked down sheepishly and was about to apologize when Pyrrha interrupted, "That's not what I meant Jaune. Remember when Roman said Sun was eyeing Velvet? Look at Velvet's eyes."

Everyone looked but it was Blake who commented, "She looks smitten!"

Considering what was happening in the room, Sun got an idea, "So, I know I've never really hung out with her but,"

"Sorry, Sun," Ren, of all people, responded, "But I think Velvet and Coco are together-together."

Nora looked shocked that Ren had used her phrase and Sun looked dejected.

Ilia leaned over to Sun and whispered, "It's okay, I see it too. I think we should talk to her during this break."

Sun nodded and returned to the viewing.

**Velvet went wide-eyed, "What?"**

"**Yeah," Sun said solemly, "And we're next if we don't get out of here."**

"No time to grieve," Winter agreed.

"Best to just leave and think about it later," Raven nodded, thinking about her former second in command, Vernal.

**Velvet's face had nothing but sympathy for Sun and sorrow for Torchwick. She hadn't known the man that long, but besides leaving her on the docks he seemed like a decent guy, "Oh Gods… I'm sorry!"**

Ruby and Roman smiled, Velvet's thoughts were pretty much what they had just talked about.

"**Please tell me you have a gun?" Sun begged.**

"**Of course," Velvet handed Sun the spare gun she had picked up.**

"Why does she have a gun now?" Oscar asked, "Last time she had to borrow one from Sun, now she has a spare?"

"It's likely her job takes her to dangerous places," Ozpin suggested, "They probably supplied guns to her, she just didn't bring one with her last time because she trusted Mr. Wukong to have the proper documentation."

"**Thanks. Let's get out of here." Sun stated with pain in his voice.**

**The pair made their way back through the ruins. They ran into the occasional fire fight with Taurus's men but the pair had no problem taking them out. They eventually reached the jeep Velvet had stashed nearby. **

"Those goons are about as useful as Junior's," Yang laughed.

Roman chuckled, "His guys really are the worst, aren't they Blondie?"

Ruby, Neo and Yang all nodded in agreement.

Ruby remembered something Roman had said that night, "They were worth every cent. Truly, they were."

Roman put his hand over his heart in mock shock, "Red, you remembered? I'm so glad I could make an impression."

Ozpin chuckled, "You did more than that Roman, because she stopped you, I let Ruby into Beacon two years early."

Now Roman had actual shock on his face, "Really, I was that important?"

**As they began uncovering it Velvet felt it safe to speak again, "You always been this popular?" she asked sarcastically.**

**Sun chuckled lightly, "Well, I do seem to attract the scum of Remnant. No offense."**

"Some taken," Roman, Blake, and Ilia muttered.

**Velvet shrugged it off, "None taken."**

"**Do you have a good memory?" Sun asked. She was involved now whether he wanted her to be or not. Might as well let her in on everything.**

"**Yeah, why?" Velvet asked.**

"**UK2642, you got that?"**

"**Yeah, what is it?"**

**Sun pulled out the missing page and its map. Just cause Schnee had the Atlas one didn't mean he gave up both of them. "It's Atlesian Navy coordinates. I think I know where the Mistralians took El Dorado."**

"Nice, kid," Qrow commented on the map, "Not many people can pull one over on Jacques Schnee."

Weiss beamed in pride knowing that she was one of them.

**Velvet was shocked, "El Dorado?" She had never gotten to look at the diary. This was the first she was hearing about it.**

"Oh right," Sun stated sheepishly, "We never told her about that."

"Which, again, brings up the question, why is she here?" Summer asked again.

This time no one had any theories.

"**The problem is," Sun continued as he tried to get the jeep to start, "So do the bastard's that killed Torchwick. If the Mistralians found the treasure, they had to have moved it there, to that island. And Wukong followed them."**

**Velvet found new confidence in Sun, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll get the story and you get whatever it is you're after." She handed Sun back the map and he stared at her with a worried look on his face. **

"Getting a little protective there aren't you Sun?" Yang teased. Sun only shrugged in response. Yang waited for a moment before shrugging herself and turning back to the screen.

"**Hey, this isn't gonna be a vacation you know?" He asked. He wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into.**

**She looked offended by his concern, "I can take care of myself!" she stated before smirking, "Besides, you owe me one."**

"She did technically save his life, though he saved hers as well," Tai mused, "Really they should be even."

"**I suppose I do," Sun responded, still thankful she had been around to save his butt.**

**The jeep finally started and they drove off. The scene changed to them in the cockpit of the bullhead headed for the island.**

"**We're on the trail of the lost treasure of El Dorado," Velvet narrated to the camera, "And it's brought us here. To this tiny island off the coast of Anima."**

**With the island in view Sun made a decision, "Let's get a closer look, and hope we're the first one's here."**

"I second that notion," Jaune comment, "I wouldn't want to run into the Ice King and tall, dark and moody again."

Adam glared at the blonde buffoon.

**They flew closer and Velvet continued narrating, "Will we discover the ruins of a forgotten colony and a fortune in Mistralian gold, or does the island have darker secrets in store for us?" She closed her camera and looked at Sun, "That ought to keep them from changing the channel."**

Ruby groaned, "I hate cliffhangers! Just get on with the story!"

Unseen to anyone else, Gordeau winced at Ruby's words.

**The duo smiled until an explosion rocked the bullhead.**

"**Whoa!" Velvet exclaimed, "What the hell was that?"**

Cinder smiled wickedly, "Seems they aren't the first one's here."

"**Anti-aircraft fire?" Sun asked incredulously, "This is so not cool!"**

Winter gasped, "Father bought Anti-Aircraft guns? He truly is desperate in this universe."

Weiss nodded and gulped. _Father could have shot me out of the sky before I even got to Anima._

**The flack hit one of the bullhead's engines. It was now on fire and had stalled.**

**Velvet started filming the engine, "Oh, crap. We're on fire!"**

Qrow laughed, "What was your first clue?"

**She turned the camera to Sun who couldn't believe she was still filming. "Enough with the damned camera! We gotta bail out!"**

"Agreed," Ilia commented, "She spends way too much time with that camera."

"**Bail out!" Velvet screamed, "Does this thing even have parachutes?"**

**Sun would've rolled his eyes if he was so focused on keeping them alive, "Now would be a good time to look!"**

"Really, Sun? Jokes at a time like this?" Weiss asked.

Sun shrugged, "That's my usual defense mechanism."

**Velvet managed to find two very old looking parachutes, "I hope these things still work."**

**Sun looked at them and agreed, "Well, we'll find out in a second."**

"**Have you ever done this before?" Velvet asked looking for advice.**

"**Of course!" Sun lied, "You just jump, count to five, and pull the cord. Now go!"**

Winter scoffed, "That is not the way you do it. While it would keep you alive it could definitely injure you."

Qrow shrugged, "I wouldn't know. Don't need a parachute."

The rest of the Huntsmen plus Neo and minus Jaune nodded. They all had their own landing strategies. Raven nodded as well, but only she was actually thinking the same thing as Qrow.

**Velvet headed towards the door, which had been blown off, before realizing she left her camera in the cockpit. She saw Sun hadn't left his seat yet, "Are you coming?"**

"Again, with the stupid camera!" Ilia groaned.

**Sun had no idea what he was doing, "Kinda busy right now! Get going!"**

"Why not jump at the same time?" Pyrrha asked.

"He probably doesn't realize it, but he's trying to be the hero." Jaune responded, his gaze towards Pyrrha slightly hardening.

**Velvet grabbed her camera and made her way back to the door, "See you on the ground?" she asked more than reassured.**

"**Right behind you!" Sun yelled still not moving from the cockpit.**

"If he were a hero, he'd have stayed with her so she wasn't afraid. Not sacrifice himself for no reason." Pyrrha huffed.

Jaune looked at her dumbfounded, "Uh, Pyrrha? Did you even think about that before you said it?"

"What? What did I say?" Pyrrha said confused. She looked at Jaunes hardened expression before recollection and guilt hit her face, "That's exactly what I did isn't it?"

Every student nodded. Ozpin put his head down. Team CME smirked.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha sunk in on herself. Jaune sighed and tried to nudge her out of her funk, but the champion refused to budge.

**Velvet jumped and parachuted into the jungle.**

**Sun didn't move for a second before his mind caught up, "What am I doing?" he asked himself as he got up and put on his parachute.**

"Great question, get out of there idiot!" Sun yelled at himself.

**The bullhead went down as he jumped and screamed on his way down, "AHHHHHHHHH! ONETWOTHREEFOURFIVE!" he counted way too fast.**

"Really Sun? First bats now heights?" Yang quipped trying to get Sun to react better.

Sun again just shrugged at Yang before turning to the screen.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked oblivious to the problem.

"Yang, shut up!" Ilia yelled turning red as she did.

Yang looked at her with a confused look. Ilia rolled her eyes and quickly glanced at Blake's hand.

Yang followed the glance. She saw she was still holding Blake's hand and went wide-eyed. _Oh, shit! Sun loves Blake and here I am holding her hand! And Taurus is here too! Shit I'm in trouble._

Blake had been wondering the same things Yang had but, unlike Yang, hadn't thought about the hand.

Adam had his own thoughts on the matter. _Does she seriously not know? I thought I made it clear how Blake felt about her. Then again, I was attacking her so maybe she wasn't paying that much attention._

**He pulled the cord and was slowed but noticed that his chute had a hole in it, "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" the screen went dark as Sun hit the forest.**

"Well, I hope he's alright!" Ruby stated ready to keep going.

"Uh, Ruby? Remember what you said about cliffhangers?" Gordeau asked tentatively, "Well, I think we need one here because there are four very important conversations we need to have."

Ruby pouted, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I need to speak to Roman alone, Neo and Roman need to talk afterward, Team JNPR needs a heart to heart, and it would appear that Sun, Ilia, and maybe Adam need to talk to Blake and Yang." Gordeau responded.

Adam nodded, "Actually I think those two should take care of it. Those two didn't listen to me the first time, why would they now?"

Blake and Yang let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Okay, then everyone feel free to wander, we will meet back here after the talks to resume this universe."

**AN: Lots of important stuff this chapter. I apologize again for its length but I think this is the longest chapter in the game! **

**So, Roman and Neo have background changes. I put Roman around thirty and Neo the students age, meaning she is currently nineteen. I know in canon they are just good friends and probably closer in age, but I find this relationship works better for me. And hey, I changed canon already by giving Oz a son! What's a little extra to boot? **

**Plot stuff: Roman switchs sides, and Neo has questions! This wasn't supposed to happen until later, but as I typed Sully's death scene up I realized it was the perfect time to do it. Gordeau's plan is working already but it has a long way to go. **

**I'm setting up Bumblebee as well, but considering the time frame for this fic that shouldn't come as a surprise. **

**Also felt like JNPR needs a reunion and Jaune has some lingering thoughts about how Pyrrha left him that need to be aired out. My thoughts on this matter will be discussed next chapter. On to the casting:**

**Gabriel Roman-Jacques FUCKING Schnee: This was the easiest role of the whole series for me to cast! Jacques fit perfectly into the scummy crime lord who thinks he's a business man role. Gabriel is also great at manipulating situations to his liking just like Jacques. **

**Atoq Navarro-Adam Taurus: I won't spoil my reasoning here. If you have played the game and know what happens near the end, that is why Adam is Navarro.**

**Only one character left to introduce for the first game, so who did I pick to play Eddy Raja? You'll find out later. **

**Break next chapter. I know it's a little early but some things came up naturally in this chapter that I didn't expect until I was actually writing it. They all need discussed so that's what will happen next. **

**It will be a double post next week. Consider it a partial Christmas present and the fact that I don't want you all turned off by the break. **

**Also, reviews are great, and I know I'll have to deal with these, but if you are going to leave criticism please do it under an actual name. I am new to writing in general and would love actual help, but leaving a guest review that basically says 'Write Better' doesn't help me at all. I'm seriously not mad about the comment, hence why I left it up, but if I can't ask exactly where I need to improve, I can't learn anything. **

**Also, I would like to give a huge shout-out and introduce you guys to someone. They have been helping me with some doubts I've had about the story and helping me plan some new viewings so lets give a big shout-out and round of applause to Zweig! Uncharted is already finished and I've begun on the second but their help has been instrumental in the third main viewing we will see. Thanks a ton!**


	5. Some Much Needed Talks

**AN: Surprise! Well, for anyone who hasn't seen my profile update. In case you haven't, I'm now updating this story twice a week. Normally, this will be on Tuesdays and Fridays, but as previously stated, Friday this week is busy for me so it will be Thursday. Also this is the double upload I promised last chapter so enjoy two chapters!**

Gordeau led Roman back to his room. Roman was confused, "Ok, Greeny, why did you need to talk to me? In case you didn't realize it, I have a lot of shit going on right now."

"That's why you're here, Roman," Gordeau sighed, "Nothing I say leaves this room, except to Neo, ok?"

Roman raised an eyebrow confused, "Okay, what's going on?"

"The real reason you all are here. After we watched the first part of this universe, I got a message from another watcher. They told me one of us has gone rouge, and is actually trying to devour your universe."

Roman's eyes went wide, "So, they're eating the universe? Why only tell me?"

Gordeau continued, "Because of what else the message said. When we save the universe, and we will, everyone's lives will reset to a certain time. You will retain all memories of the original timeline and your time here. The moment in question is the 'From Dust till Dawn' robbery."

"Wait," Roman stopped him, "We can change the future?! I can live?"

Gordeau nodded. Roman rolled with it but continued to ask, "So again, why tell only me? Red will be there too, and if she remembers I want to help her now we can stop everything together."

"Because everyone in that theater has a roll to play, Roman," Gordeau explained, "We will need everyone's help to save the universe, but everyone there has problems. Everyone has a lesson to learn and, according to his message, we can change what happened. But we have to get every person in that room to help. Including Cinder and Adam. That is why, until those two have a change of heart like you have, we can't tell anyone else. If they learn about it and haven't changed, well you can guess what they would do."

Roman nodded, "I understand, I'll let Neo know when she and I have our talk."

Gordeau nodded, "Thanks, Roman. Honestly, you agreed to help a lot sooner than I anticipated."

Roman shrugged, "Well, Red said she would have saved me. I like surviving so it really wasn't much of a choice." Roman finished as they went to rejoin the group.

* * *

Neo had no idea what to do. She didn't want to be with Cinder anymore. That was a death wish waiting to happen. She hadn't known about Salem or anything else, and all that was way above her paygrade. Roman wanted to help the Hunters. Neo liked this idea, but she also liked being free to do what she wanted. The question was, what did she want?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Roman and Gordeau found her. "Hey kid," Roman started, "we need to talk."

Roman proceeded to explain what Gordeau had told him in the bedroom.

"I can't believe it," Neo whispered, "You're going to be alive again?"

Roman laughed, "That's what the man said! It's hard for me to process too, but I think we can work with this. But the question becomes, what do you want to do?"

Neo blinked for a few seconds before responding, "Well, if we're going back that technically makes you my boss again, so what I want doesn't matter."

Roman shook his head, "You said I'm your father figure, right? Well, I think of you like the daughter I never had. And you're nineteen now, seventeen if we go back. I think you can make your own decisions."

Neo was, ironically, dumbstruck. Roman stood up, "I'm going to help Red and the others. If this Salem thing happens, none of us survive, let alone the two of us. You can choose whatever you want. Stick with Cinder, stay a criminal, or help me and Red save the world, and I know how strange that sounds coming from me. Just take your time and think about it."

Roman left and headed to the theater, leaving Neo alone with her thoughts again.

What she realized was that she needed to talk to someone else, but someone on the fence. Unfortunately, the only people she knew that weren't really on a side were the Devil Woman, and after the train incident she wasn't talking to her, and Bully Boy. There was no way he would talk to her. Then she caught a streak of brown hair headed for the theater.

* * *

Sun, Ilia, and Blake had gone to Sun's impromptu bed room to talk. Yang had started with them, but Weiss and Ruby had pulled her off to the side to talk separately. Blake was confused as to why she was here with two of her best friends.

Sun sighed before starting, "So, how long have you and Yang been a thing?"

Blake was even more puzzled now, "What do you mean? We've been partners since the second day at Beacon."

Sun shook his head, "No, Blake, that's not what I meant. How long have you been dating?"

"Dating?!" Blake asked in shock, "We're not dating! We just started being friends again. I left her, my best friend who already has abandonment issues, and you think we're dating?"

Ilia stood up, "Well, she obviously thinks something else is going on! She grabbed your hand early on and never let go until we separated the two of you!"

Blake sat stunned. She didn't know how to respond to that. _Yang held my hand the whole time? Thinking back on it I guess she did. _Blake got lost in her thoughts trying to figure out what was going on.

Ilia was still mad though, her entire body turned red as she yelled snapping Blake out of it, "I can't believe it! All this time I had convinced myself, 'Oh, she's just into boys, that's why she never noticed you.' Now I find out it wasn't that. Now I find it was just me. I wasn't good enough."

Ilia turned blue. Blake suddenly remembered what Adam had said on the cliff, "No! Ilia that's not it at all." Ilia's eyes widened as Blake continued, "I was just blinded by Adam and his passion."

Ilia looked confused. This was not the response she expected. Blake sighed and continued, "I told this to Sun once, but have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, 'They are the personification of this word?' To me, Ruby is purity, Weiss is defiance, and Yang," Blake stopped herself, the word she used to define Yang by still held true. Yang was still strength, but for some reason she felt like more than that now. She shook her head and continued, "Yang is more complicated now. I don't know what word I would use. Sun is earnest. At first, I like most in the White Fang, thought Adam was justice, then when we got together, I thought he was passion. And that passion blinded me to a lot of things, the horrors we committed, the lives we stole," She paused and looked Ilia in the eyes, "The people who actually cared."

Ilia went pink as Blake finished, "Then I realized Adam wasn't any of those things. He was spite. I realize this even more now, since he hunted me down for what we did at Haven. Yang and I killed him, but not before he said the same thing you just did!"

Ilia went wide-eyed again, Blake continued softly, "Ilia, don't let this turn you into spite too. Do you want to know what word I see when I see you?"

Ilia nodded, not knowing where Blake was going with this, "Passion."

The word came out and Ilia's world fell down. _Blake thinks I'm passion? She thought that about Adam when they were together! Does that mean…_

Her internal thoughts were stopped as Blake finished, "I see the passion to help the Faunus the right way, but I also see how passionately you care about me. Ilia, in another life, this could have worked."

Ilia couldn't believe it. _It could have worked? Why can't it work now? _She looked right at Blake and quietly whimpered, "So, why can't it work now?"

Blake didn't have a response. She tried and tried but she couldn't. She knew she didn't feel that way about Ilia now, but didn't have a good reason. The awkward silence filled the room for what seemed like eternity before Sun finally spoke up.

"Because of Yang." The two girls turned to him both with a look that said explain before we kill you. Sun held his hands up in surrender before continuing, "Look guys, it's fairly obvious to me that Blake is in love with Yang, even if she can't see it. Blake the word you used to define Yang by used to be strength, so why did that change." Sun and Ilia looked at Blake, but she couldn't come up with an answer so Sun continued, "Okay let's go further back, at Beacon when you almost killed yourself trying to find Torchwick, who pulled you out of that funk."

Ilia was shocked, but Blake calmly responded, "Yang did, but I spent the dance with you!"

Sun stood up, getting angry at how dense Blake was being, "Yeah, but you saved the first dance for Yang! Blake, you dancing with Yang was the happiest I've ever seen you. Up to that moment and since. I didn't see it at the time, because I was too focused on how beautiful you looked. Then the Fall happened. Adam stabbed you, he was going to kill you, and who was it that lost their arm trying to save you, huh Blake? It wasn't me; it wasn't Ilia; it was Yang! Yang lost a part of her body to save you!"

All this new information was a lot for Ilia to take in, "That's how she lost the arm? Trying to solo Adam?"

Sun nodded, "Yeah, she was kinda reckless back then, but I'm not done! I followed you to Menagerie after you ran because you needed a friend. I thought it was about the White Fang and getting revenge, but no, it was you running from Yang because you felt like it was your fault. We don't need to have this conversation again, Blake. We had it already after Ilia stabbed me."

"Hey," Ilia interrupted, "I said I was sorry about that."

Sun continued, "And I forgive you, but that's not the point. The point is during that conversation we both brought Yang up. And each time you almost teared up like you lost everything!"

Sun had finally finished and sat back down, "Today, I saw that bond with Yang for the first time, and I realized that I never had that with you. I love you, Blake. And I know you love me as family. But the way you look at Yang, that's love on a whole different level. I just wish you could see it, so you can be happy."

Ilia nodded, she hadn't known about the duo's past, but now that she did, she could see just how much they meant to each other, "I agree, if Yang makes you happy, go for it. I just want you to be happy."

Blake sniffled, to know that her friends cared enough about her to sacrifice their own happiness was too much for her, "But what about you? I don't want the two of you miserable because of me."

Sun shrugged, "Eh, there's plenty of people trying get with the leader of Team SSSN!" He exclaimed as he posed triumphantly. He deflated a bit before continuing, "I'm sure I can find someone out there." Blake nodded at Sun's response, but Ilia saw deeper. This really hurt Sun, but he was willing to try to let her go. She guessed she had better do the same.

Ilia sighed, "I don't know. You're the only person I've ever really had feelings for Blake. There was this one cute girl from an Atlas Academy when I was younger, but she turned out to be racist."

Blake thought for a moment before she had a solution. "Why don't you try getting to know some of the other people here?" Ilia looked at her quizzically as Blake continued, "Everyone in that front row, along with some of the others are really good people. As far as I know, none of them, not even Weiss, are truly racist. Unfortunately," she shook her head, "Very few are single. Ren would kill you if you tried to get with Nora. Pyrrha's already dead and in love with Jaune so no go there. We just spent eternity talking about Yang and I. That leaves Weiss and Ruby, and while Weiss isn't racist, I doubt the Schnee name excites you, and Yang would kill you if you flirted with Ruby. I would still suggest trying to make friends with them though."

Ilia sighed, before perking up and asking, "Oh, what about that ice-cream girl? Neo, I think? She's kinda cute."

Blake stared at Ilia, "Maybe? She's thinking about joining us, but just so you know, she is a criminal."

Ilia gave Blake an 'are you serious?' look. "Okay, yes we were too," Blake admitted, "Just make sure she's on our side first, okay?"

Ilia nodded. Both she and Blake now had goals for the rest of this viewing. _Find out if Neo was joining up. See if Yang was interested enough in them to actually start dating._

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang sat in the meal service area. Yang was wondering why she had been pulled aside. Unseen by the trio, a raven sat on the railing watching and listening.

"So," Weiss started, clearing her throat, "do you know why we pulled you aside, Yang?"

Yang had no idea, but being Yang, thought up a joke, "Probably because you two wanted some time to _Yang _out with me, right? Guys?"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and Ruby groaned. In the halls they heard Gordeau yell, "Godsdamnit, Yang." And Tai yell from the theater, "That's my girl!"

Ruby recovered first,though she had no idea how those two had heard the terrible pun, "No, Yang. We're here to talk about Blake."

Weiss nodded in agreement and Yang narrowed her eyes, "We're fine, guys. We killed Adam. It was traumatic, yes, but the two of us are fine. We're friends again, and there is no bad blood between us anymore."

Weiss shook her head, "No, Yang, we don't mean that."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "Then what are we talking about? Cause I'm really confused by all of this."

Weiss sighed, knowing that she would handle this part better than Ruby, she started, "Yang," she looked at Ruby for support, the reaper nodded so Weiss continued, "What is the happiest memory you have from Beacon?"

Now Yang was really confused, "I thought we were discussing Blake?"

"Answer the question Yang!" Ruby ordered, not forcefully, but it was still an order.

Yang startled backward before thinking out loud, "Well, there's the airship ride there, when I realized Rubes would be there with me, getting Blake as my partner, seeing Ruby become a leader, finding Blake after she ran off, the food fight, dancing with Blake, and the first round of the Vytal Festival." She listed off quickly.

Weiss huffed, "Well, while I'm a little upset that I was nowhere to be found on that list, you hit the one I wanted you to notice. Yang, what do you remember about the dance?"

Yang thought again, "I remember you showing up without a date, Ruby complaining about 'lady stilts,'" Ruby let out a huff as Yang continued, "Blake showing up and dancing with me, then Jaune showing up in a dress."

Ruby nodded, "And then I left to chase Cinder, and Neptune found and apologized to Weiss."

Weiss nodded, "Yang, three of the four of us went to dance without dates. One," she pointed to Ruby, "Didn't want a date, I was turned down for a reason still unknown to me, but you," she paused and pointed at Yang, "You used the excuse you were too busy planning to find a date. And all three of us know that that was total bullshit!" Weiss raised her voice as she finished, causing both Yang and Ruby to gasp when she swore.

Ruby, when her shock subsided, continued, "Yang, we know what you wanted. Weiss told me that after your dance with Blake, you just sulked around making small talk to everyone else. Yang, you wanted to go with Blake."

Yang went wide-eyed. Had that really been what she wanted? Was that the reason she didn't actively look for a date that night?

Weiss looked at Yang softly, "Yang, if Blake was truly just your friend or school partner, would you really have sunk into depression at her leaving? And would you have been so quick to take her back in if you didn't have feelings for her?"

There it was. The bombshell that burst open the gate into Yang's emotions. Weiss was right. Blake left, and she had been angry, but overall it had just filled her with depression. And when Blake showed back up? All that mattered was that she was there. It hadn't mattered why she left, or even that she left at all. All that mattered somehow was that they were together again.

"Oh," was all Yang could spurt out.

Ruby looked at her sister with loving eyes, "Yang, did you realize you were holding Blake's hand for most of the viewing so far?"

Yang nodded, "But only after Ilia pointed it out to me."

Weiss smirked, and both she and Ruby stood up, "Talk to Blake, Yang. Even if she wants to date Sun instead, getting the feelings off your chest will feel better."

Ruby smiled and walked away, but Yang caught a small sigh that escaped Weiss's lips. _Time for a little pay-back._ "Hey, thanks Weiss. I needed that, but," She smirked as she got up and whispered to Weiss, "practice what you preach."

Yang had meant it as a joke, but as she examined the heiress's face, she noticed it twist in embarrassment. "What? No," Weiss tried to defend, badly, "Ruby's just my partner, and she could never see me that way. She just see's us as besties, as much as I hate it."

Yang was shocked, the girl who just scolded her about emotions was bottling her own up, "Okay, Weiss, I was joking. Do you really have feelings for Ruby?"

"I… But you… Of all the…" Weiss stuttered out a few times before storming off.

"Well, that was a thing!" Yang said out loud to herself, before she finally noticed the raven. "Mother."

It flew to the ground and turned into Raven. Raven began to speak to her daughter, "I see it too you know."

"Oh great," Yang said sarcastically, "My second favorite person in the world."

Raven sighed, "Look, I know we don't see eye to eye Yang, but you helped me realize something about myself. I was a coward. I ran away from everything to try and save myself. Now I want you to realize something about yourself. You're afraid too."

Yang wanted to interrupt but Raven stopped her, "You're afraid that if you get too close to someone, or let your feelings out you'll turn into me and leave when things get hard."

Yang gulped; her mother had hit the nail right on the head. Raven continued, "But you're not me, Yang. You are so much better than me. Summer raised you right and I can't fault her for anything she did. I've seen how much you care about, Blake was it?" Yang nodded, "I've seen how much you care about her and I think you're in love with her."

Raven got up to leave before turning back to her daughter, "Just think about it will you?"

Yang sat in silence for a few minutes before getting up. If it was so obvious her deadbeat mother could see it, she really needed to talk to Blake, but how to start that conversation?

* * *

Pyrrha hadn't moved from her chair in the theater. Jaune was trying to talk with her and explain why he was mad but she wasn't listening. _I'm so stupid. I opened my mouth and showed everyone how hypocritical I am. I just lost all my friends in one fell swoop. I should just go back to being dead. No one would miss me._

Gordeau, Weiss, and Ruby walked back in to see the scene in front of them. Gordeau sighed. He knew the champion would take certain things hard. This was not one of them.

Gordeau cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Pyrrha can I show you something? I think it will help with your dilemma."

Pyrrha nodded. Gordeau walked up to Oscar and touched his head before pulling out a memory. He threw it up on the screen and everyone watched.

(Volume 5 Chapter 5 Section with Oscar and Ruby talking about Pyrrha and Penny)

When the screen died down again everyone was smiling at Ruby except for Pyrrha and Team CME. CME found it overly sappy and couldn't care less. Pyrrha however was crying.

"But that's not why I fought," She spoke for the first time since her slip up, "I might have said that but, in reality, I thought it was my duty. Ozpin told me that I was the next Fall Maiden, so it was my job to stop Cinder."

Jaune yelled, "But you didn't have to do it alone! We would have helped! Ruby and Weiss were close by and I would've helped if you hadn't pushed me away! I love you, Pyrrha, but you can't do everything alone and neither can I. I need you, even if it's just for these viewings, I need you to be the Pyrrha Nikos that I wore a dress to a dance for. Not the Pyrrha Nikos that shoved me into a locker to go do her so-called duty, okay? I know you believe in destiny and all, but you know what? Fuck destiny. You always have a choice Pyrrha."

Pyrrha broke and cried into Jaune's shoulder for a while. When she finally stopped, she looked up and responded with a slightly broken voice, "You know how people say they don't have any regrets? Well I do, and my biggest regret is not telling Ozpin no. It's following my 'destiny' instead of my heart. I agree with you Jaune, fuck destiny."

The pair smiled at each other and leaned their heads together. Both thought a few things were left unsaid, but this was enough for now.

Winter cleared her throat, getting the attention of most of the room, "I know what we watched was very emotional, but I feel like I need to clarify something." She looked directly at Ruby before continuing, "Miss Rose, when we retook Amity Arena, we recovered what remained of Penny. What we found was that Miss Niko's attack had missed both Penny's memory unit and her Aura Core, which is essentially her heart. Her father, Dr. Polendina, built her a new body and transferred those parts into it."

Ruby cocked her head, but tears were forming in her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Ruby," Winter started in a tone no one but Weiss had ever heard from her before, "Penny is alive, and she remembers everything. She wanted to leave and find you as soon as she was rebuilt, but we needed her in Atlas."

Ruby broke down, Weiss and Summer moving to comfort her, "Penny's alive? And in Atlas? That means I can see her when we land!" The reaper cried tears of joy into Weiss's shoulder.

Qrow walked up to Winter, she tensed expecting the usual fight, but instead he just placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you, Winter. She needed a better win than what we've been experiencing."

Winter was shocked at the expression of thanks, but what shocked her more was the lack of stench coming off of Qrow. "Are you sober?" she asked incredulously.

Qrow chuckled, "Yep, only had small drinks since we started coming to Atlas. And, if I'm being honest, I like it better this way."

Both returned to their seats and this time it was Winter who was shocked. _Maybe I misjudged the man._

* * *

"Hey," Neo shouted out to the brown streak, "Can I talk to you?"

Ilia stopped. _It's her! Why does she want to talk to me? _Ilia cleared her throat, "Sure, Neo, was it?"

Neo nodded before properly introducing herself with an outstretched hand, "Neo Politan."

Ilia accepted the handshake, "Ilia Amitola. What did you want to talk about?"

Neo got an embarrassed look on her face, "You have a different air about you than the other 'heroes.' Why is that?"

Ilia chuckled, "Probably because I'm not really one. Up until a few months ago I was part of the White Fang."

Neo's eyes went wide, "You're a Faunus?"

Ilia nodded, "Chameleon. My skin changes color with emotions."

Neo sighed, "So, why do you hang out with the goody two shoes then?"

Ilia realized what Neo wanted now. She wanted someone who's situation was close to hers. "Well, Neo," Ilia started, she wanted to help but didn't want to make a bad first impression. "I thought I had lost the one thing I had in life." Neo's eyes widened again as Ilia continued, "She left and I just couldn't believe she would do that without me. Then she came back and I was confused. She wanted to help me get out of the Fang. It took me a while to realize that she wanted what was best for me, I was just too blinded by anger to see it. I wasn't really on the Hunter's side until today. This Salem thing is bigger than all of us, so I decided I needed to work with the team not by myself."

Neo smiled; Ilia had answered her question perfectly. "Thanks, Ilia. You've made my decision easy."

Ilia turned slightly pink, "You're welcome."

Ilia wanted to talk some more, but Neo interrupted her, "I need to go talk to Roman, I'll talk to you later okay?"

Ilia nodded, though a little dejectedly, "Sure friend, I'll see you inside."

Neo stopped, "Friend?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think we're friends now."

Neo looked down, "I've never had a friend before besides Roman." Then she ran off not giving Ilia time to respond. _Never had a friend? Okay, then I am determined to be the best friend I can for her. I'll see if she wants to sit next to me in the theater. _Ilia walked away determined in her next move.

**AN: Slightly long break, but I needed to air out some grievances here. I'll take each conversation one by one. **

**Gordeau's plan is revealed but only to Roman. Seems weird right? There is a method to this madness so please be patient. Roman accepts it quickly because he's always been a roll with the punches kind of guy. **

**Neo needs to think about what she wants. Yes, she's going to talk to Ilia about it. **

**Sun and Ilia talk to Blake about feelings she didn't know she had. The part with Sun explaining it using the past was always planed, but Blake talking to Ilia about why she wasn't with her was not. I seriously don't know where that came from it just did. Also teasing NeoxIlia, a ship I thought about but I haven't seen anyone actually pursue it. We'll see how it goes. **

**Weiss and Ruby have known since Beacon that Yang wanted Blake. How could she be so blind? And then Yang accidentally discovers Weiss has feelings for Ruby! How did that happen. Then Raven gives advice through her you give me one I give you one mentality. **

**Pyrrha gets a, in my opinion, much needed reality check. There was really no reason she couldn't have waited for at least Ruby and Weiss to get there. I know she thought she was doing the right thing and I hate that she died, but with the benefit of hindsight there was no reason not to wait. The Relic of Choice still isn't found so time didn't matter.**

**Also had to add the Penny reveal here. Ruby talks about her in the flashback and I feel like Winter would see that she cares. **

**Ilia gives Neo advice, and Neo makes a decision. Last conversation is a short one before we resume Uncharted.**

**I updated the cover art. That is what Gordeau looks like.**

**Also, if you haven't read the reviews, please read the one Lukenhaft wrote on the last chapter. It's not so much a review but a skit based around why Gordeau didn't get involved in the Salem v. Ozpin war. I want to state that because it made me laugh so hard, while the conversation isn't cannon, a good portion of the events now are. Salem bribing him with the dragon, it eating his pet Pegasus (BTW Lukenhaft, if you're still reading this please give me a name for the Pegasus. I think it is hilarious that he had one,), Oz trying to hook him up with the maidens (though their personalities are not cannon), and Blake being a terrible cook are now officially cannon to this story. Thanks again for writing something that made me laugh so hard.**


	6. Uncharted Pt 4

**AN: As previously stated this was a double upload. Chapter 5 is the break, and this is Chapter 6. If you haven't read the break yet please go back and do that.**

"Roman," Neo yelled as she ran to catch him.

"Hmm?" he hummed before turning around, "That was fast kid! You sure you made the right call?"

Neo nodded, "I had a talk with someone who was in a similar situation, and she convinced me to help. But what really caught me was what she said, 'she thought she lost her one thing.' I did lose my one thing Roman, you. And that broke me. You know I can hold a grudge, but I was so hell bent on revenge that I lost myself. I don't want anyone else to feel what I did."

Roman thought for a minute before responding, "Alright, sounds fine to me, Neo. Now let's get back so they can start back up."

Returning to the theater they ran into Ilia coming back as well.

"Hey, Ilia," Neo said cheerfully, "Roman, this is Ilia, she's the friend I told you about."

"Hey, kid," Roman casually started, "Thanks for taking the time to talk with Neo. She needed the help."

"It was no problem, sir," Ilia waved it off.

"Please don't call me sir," Roman groaned, "Roman or Torchwick please."

Ilia nodded before she started giggling.

"What's up?" Neo asked.

Ilia giggled, "Your hair is pink, white, and brown and your name is Neo Politan? That's funny."

Neo giggled back at a different coincidence, "Well, you're a chameleon and your last name means rainbow. I find that funny."

Ilia raised an eyebrow, "You know, no one's ever mentioned that before. I would've thought more people would notice. So, I was wondering if I could sit next to you during the viewing? I know we don't know each other that well, but I feel like we should." Ilia turned pink as she finished.

Neo smirked; _I wonder what pink means? _"Sure, I don't see why not."

Ilia turned yellow and Roman cleared his throat, "Well I was going to ask if we could sit a little closer to the front anyway. If we're helping, we may as well be friends with everyone.

They walked in and as Roman was asking Qrow if they could sit next to him Neo walked up to Blake. The cat Faunus and the blonde brawler were trying not to look at each other out of embarrassment, so Neo decided it would be alright to ask a question, "So, I'm going to help out now but I need to know something. Ilia changes colors with emotion, right?" Blake nodded, "So, what do pink and yellow mean?"

Blake smiled at Neo, "Pink is embarrassed, and yellow is joy." She smirked, "Have fun, Neo."

Neo smiled. _So, Ilia was embarrassed to ask to sit with me, and joyful when I said yes. She must have a crush on me. I'll admit she's pretty cute. Let's see where this goes._

Everyone got into their seats with the only changes being that Roman, Neo, and Ilia were now in the second row next to Qrow.

Gordeau smirked at the new development before starting the universe back up.

**Sun's eyes fluttered open and he saw a figure ready to kill him. He jumped in shock but realized he was hanging from a statue.**

The same five plus Nora this time jumped, prompting Yang to start laughing again.

"Well, he survived the fall. That's good!" Ruby commented once she recovered.

"**Shit." He exclaimed and then released himself from his chute, He checked his pockets only to realize he left the map on the bullhead.**

"Maps don't like you; do they kid?" Qrow quipped, as Sun buried his head in his hands.

Jaune was feeling proud, "Hey, this time it wasn't me!" he exclaimed prompting groans from Ruby, Nora, and Ren. They remembered how lost they had gotten without it.

**He complained to himself, "Stranger's trying to kill me, leave my map on a burning bullhead, Velvet's missing, probably dead; that's great. Great start, Sun!"**

Tai, Roman, Qrow, and Yang all laughed at Sun's commentary.

**Sun journeyed through the jungle getting into fire fights with a strange band of pirates along the way. Eventually he made his way to a waterfall with a blown-out bridge across it.**

Adam, Raven, Ilia, and Roman all sighed at how useless the goons were.

"Is this really the best father could find?" Weiss commented.

"Knowing father, he probably found the lowest bidder, and then undercut them even more." Winter responded.

Weiss sighed, knowing that her sister was probably right.

"**Great, how do I get across this?" He asked himself.**

"You don't," Raven muttered, "You find a less dangerous path. Rock climbing on wet surfaces is not recommended."

**Searching the walls, he found a hand hold and some rock outcroppings and planned himself a route.**

"Or," Ilia suggested, "He could be thick-headed like our Sun and do it anyway."

"Hey!" Sun went to defend himself only to see pretty much everyone laughing at the joke.

**About halfway some goons started firing at him from the top of the waterfall.**

"Seriously, how many goons does Schnee have?" Mercury questioned, "This job could have easily been done by one or two professionals, instead of an army of bozos."

Emerald nodded at her partners suggestion. _Merc and I would already be off this island by now!_

"**Ah, do these guys ever quit?" he asked himself again before taking them out.**

"Apparently not." Blake commented sighing, "Adam always could gather a following."

Adam tilted his head at the surprise compliment before Gordeau commented, "They're not Adam's men," every one turned to him to ask whose they were, but he waved it off, "You'll see soon enough, and some of you will be very surprised."

**He continued on his path before a truck with a turret on it pulled onto the opposite end of the bridge and started firing.**

Ruby's eyes widened, "Ooh, big gun!" she commented excitedly.

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Ruby, you do know that whoever is shooting it is trying to kill Sun, right?"

"Yeah, but it's so cool!" Ruby squealed.

Summer smiled, seeing that Ruby had inherited her love of weapons.

**Seeing a fire dust barrel in the back, it only took one well-placed shot to blow up the truck. Luckily, it bridged a gap across some of the rocks, making it easier for him.**

"Okay, one conveniently placed barrel I can ignore. Two barrels and it creating a bridge for him? That is unbelievable." Weiss scoffed.

"That's part of Sun's semblance in this universe," Gordeau commented.

Sun looked shocked, "Wait, I have a different semblance here?"

Gordeau nodded, "Yes, in this universe you have a luck semblance," Qrow did a spit take as Gordeau continued, "You generate luck, both good and bad, in the area around you. That leads to good things like impromptu bridges and convenient barrels, but is also the reason you do things like leave your map on a crashing bullhead or pick the parachute that has a hole in it."

Sun whistled, "I would love the good luck part of that, the bad would suck but I think I could live with it."

Qrow shook his head, "Kid? Why do you think I drank? Trust me, it isn't easy to deal with."

**After climbing out of the waterfall he finally found the remains of the bullhead. It had been completely torn in two with the tail in one tree and the cock pit in another. The cock pit was being searched by the pirates, but Sun doubted they had done a good job.**

Cinder scoffed, "Considering how useful they've been so far, I agree with the monkey."

**After yet another fire fight Sun managed to board the bullhead. It wobbled a bit as he got in. Just as he suspected his map was still right where he left it.**

Emerald sighed, "You were right, Ma'am. These goons are stupid. I would have found it for you."

Mercury chuckled at his partner's attempts to flirt with their boss. Blake thought it sounded familiar to her but she brushed it off for the moment.

"**Sweet!" he exclaimed before turning to leave, but something out the window caught his eye.**

**In a fortress just over the tree line, hanging from a tower was Velvet's parachute.**

"**Oh, no!" Sun exclaimed with distress. One thing was for certain, he had to get to that fortress.**

"Time to go rescue the bunny girlfriend," Neo chuckled.

"They're not dating yet." Ren pointed out, inadvertently causing Nora, Blake, and Ilia to glance at their current interests.

Yang scoffed, "Please, if the way Velvet looks at him is any indication, they will be by the end of this."

Unseen by the blonde, Weiss, Ruby, and Raven looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

**He left the bullhead and headed for the fortress. He crested a hill and finally got a good view of it. The fortress was massive.**

Roman whistled, "Now that is a fortress! Bet they kept a lot of gold in there!"

There were nods from various portions of the room, but all agreed it was impressive.

**Sun didn't have time to admire it though as a goon with a shotgun crested the other side of the hill.**

"Shit, where did that guy come from?" Tai sat up worried.

Raven and few of the more observant people spotted something though, "I wouldn't be too worried about him, Tai."

"**I see him!" the goon exclaimed before setting off a rather obvious trip wire. A spike trap swung from the tree and impaled the man.**

"See?" Raven asked smugly.

She got no response as most of the students, save Blake and Yang, Summer, and, surprisingly, Roman suddenly had barf bags and were puking into them.

Once she had recovered, Ruby spoke up, "That was gruesome!"

"Wholeheartedly agree with you there, Red." Roman responded, still looking a little green.

"**Ugh!" Sun exclaimed, horrified about how the man had died. He gained his composure before muttering to himself, "Better watch where I'm going."**

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to end up on the business end of that trap," Ilia stated.

Neo nodded next to her, agreeing with everything.

**Sun approached a clearing and was ambushed by a ton of goons. Thankfully, one of them had a grenade launcher, and the area was covered in spike traps.**

"Ooh," Both Nora and Ruby's eyes lit up.

**Sun swiftly killed the goon with the launcher and used it to trigger the traps, which impaled most of the goons. He picked the rest of them off with his pistol.**

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed, leaping onto her seat, "grenade launchers for the win!"

"Nora!" Ren sighed as he pulled her down.

Ozpin was admiring Sun's ability to improvise a plan, "That was very impressive, Mr. Wukong. Using the traps to take out these grunts is an effective strategy."

Sun didn't know what to do with that. On one hand, his leadership skills had just been complimented. On the other, the man who had complimented him was not highly viewed at the moment.

**After all the goons were dead, he finally approached the fortress. Seeing as he had approached from the cliffs, there was no door on this side.**

"Now how's he gonna get in," Jaune wondered out loud.

"The same way Sun solves most of his problems," Blake said with a smirk.

"Climbing!" everyone who knew Sun commented at the same time.

**Sun realized he would have to scale the walls while hanging over the ocean to try to find an open window.**

Sun stared at the drop, "You've gotta be kidding! Let's just hope my bad luck doesn't kick in out here."

Qrow shuddered at the thought.

"**You've gotta be kidding!" He complained to no one before starting his climb.**

**He started climbing and reassured himself, "Eyes ahead, don't look down."**

"That never works," Summer muttered to herself, remembering her own old fear of heights, "That just makes you want to look down."

**Of course, because he told himself not to look down, he immediately did and saw nothing but ocean, "OH, GODS!"**

Laughter burst out across the theater, even Adam was laughing at it.

**He found an open window fairly quickly and made his way too it, "Thank you, Gods." He exclaimed upon reaching it.**

Sun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Seems like your good luck is holding out, Sun." Ruby commented optimistically.

"Wait for it," Qrow warned.

**The window led to a small hallway. Unfortunately, every exit was blocked except the window Sun just came in, and another one that was on another exterior wall of the fortress.**

"There it is," Qrow sighed, "I told you it sucks."

"Qrow, you have to stop beating yourself up about it. We all enjoy being around you, even if little accidents happen." Summer attempted to comfort her former teammate.

Qrow grumbled but didn't respond.

**Sun looked out the window before quipping, in a panic, "Wasn't I just out here?"**

**This time there wasn't an open window anywhere near.**

**However, Sun found a window with rusted out bars across it and a vine hanging down above it. "I'm gonna have to bust through that window," he muttered to himself.**

**He grabbed the vine and tested it, "All right, It'll hold me," he reassured himself before smashing through the window.**

"Well, I'm glad that worked, but that was a pretty risky plan even for me," Sun commented at his own expense.

**Unfortunately for Sun, the fortress had even more goons in it than the forest did. After dealing with a particularly annoying turret, he finally made his way to Velvet's parachute.**

"I hope Velvet's okay," Blake commented.

"She'll be fine," Yang reassured, "She's been through more than she lets on."

**She wasn't there, "No sign of her. That's either really good, or really bad."**

"That depends on what kind of luck you're having," Cinder smirked out.

Qrow and Sun sent her death glares.

**He saw a wire at the top of the tower and using his gun as a zipline slid down it.**

Weiss's eye twitched, "A zipline is all well and good, but I don't think a small pistol is enough to hold anyone's weight."

Winter and Blake nodded, but the rest of the room shrugged it off.

**He landed in a makeshift control room. As he looked around, he noticed Velvet peaking out of a nearby window.**

"There she is," Ilia sighed, "I was starting to think she didn't make it."

"She's not out of the woods yet," Neo replied, "They still have a lot of goons to deal with."

What surprised most of the people was that it was said with concern, not teasingly. Maybe she really was changing, was the thought that permeated through the room.

"**Velvet? What the hell's she doing?" he asked to nobody.**

"She's obviously still filming for her show," Ren commented, "Maybe she hasn't confronted any goons yet."

"And I thought Sun was the one with the luck semblance," Nora replied, in awe of the girl's luck if that were the case.

**Or so he thought. Turns out he was leaning on the radio and someone had heard him.**

Qrow opened his mouth to comment, but Tai beat him too it, "We get it Qrow. Bad luck sucks. You don't have to comment on it every time."

Qrow shut his mouth and glared at the blonde.

"**Hey, what's going on up there?" **

Recognition hit Roman's face, "Hey, it's Perry!"

Neo looked at him confused, "Who?"

"He was my second in command during the train incident," Roman replied.

Ruby remembered now, "Oh, yeah! He was the guy that captured me!"

Tai, Summer, and Qrow shot Roman a death glare. Roman raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, all in the past, right guys?"

**Sun thought quickly, "Nothing! Everything's fine." He looked out the window and saw that the guard radioing him was behind a large gate. "I need you to open the gate, boss's orders."**

Blake sighed, "Sun, we really need to work on your lying skills."

"What? I can lie if I want to." He responded confidently.

Blake and Weiss shot him incredulous looks.

"'Oh, woah! This isn't the bathroom!" Blake quoted causing Sun to flinch.

"Yang, will help me with this?" Weiss asked.

Yang knew where Weiss was going with this as it always came up when they discussed Sun. "How did you get up there?" Yang quoted herself.

"Ah, it's easy, I do it all the time." Weiss quoted.

"Hey, that wasn't a lie," Sun tried to defend himself.

"Wait for it," Ruby warned him.

"You do what?" Yang now quoted Weiss.

"I climb trees all the time." Weiss responded too quickly, making Sun go wide-eyed.

"I guess you have a point," Sun conceded.

"**But what about Wukong."**

**Sun was annoyed that they knew his name, while also being proud he had a reputation. "Would you rather face Wukong, or the boss? Just open the gate."**

"Depends who their boss is," Roman theorized, "If it's Schnee or Bully-boy over there, definitely wouldn't want to face them."

"It's not them, but you should be scared of who it is," Gordeau warned ominously.

This caused everyone in the room to begin to theorize who it could be.

_This seems too low for Salem, but that's the only person I'm scared of. _Ozpin thought.

_Probably Raven. _This was Team ST_Q's thought.

Most of the other's were confused but one person had a single person in mind, and she was terrified of him.

**The guard looked up to the control room and ran off.**

"**Yes!" Sun cheered to himself, "Still got it!"**

Mercury snorted, "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?"

"They are opening the gate though," Emerald countered, "Even if the goons come by, he now has a way forward."

Mercury begrudgingly admitted his partner was right.

**Sun's celebration was premature as the guard came back with a small army and while he did open the gate it was to kill him not so that he could get through.**

"But I did tell him so," Mercury grumbled.

"I should really stop celebrating before I know I won, huh?" Sun wondered out loud.

"Eh," Ilia responded, "Real you isn't that bad, Sun."

Sun perked up a bit at the compliment.

"**Aw, crap!" Sun sighed as he got ready for another firefight.**

**Sun took out the goons pretty quickly. He continued fighting and traversing until he reached a small room. There was an old helmet on the table and Sun picked it up.**

"Oh, look, another lousy piece of tin," Roman chuckled, quoting himself at the same time.

"**Huh," he stated as he examined it, "This isn't Mistralian, it's Vacuoan."**

"What's a Vacuoan helmet doing in a Mistral outpost?" Winter wondered out loud.

Jaune's eyes went wide in realization, "Sir Francis must have been here!"

Everyone settled in hoping for some new information.

**It was then that he noticed a hand drawn map on the wall. There was a message written under it. "Fletcher, we have gone to the great tower. I pray that you will meet us there – Sir Francis Wukong." Sun was shocked. He had found actual proof Francis Wukong had been on this island!**

Roman grumbled, "No new info, just great!"

Pyrrha commented, "Well, at least they know he was here now. It is one step closer to finding the treasure."

Jaunes smiled at the champion seemingly finally out of her funk.

**Suddenly the door on the other side of the room crashed in and a goon started firing at him. Sun took the guy out quickly and decided to keep moving.**

**Sun made his way over to the tower Wukong mentioned. Inside he found a telescope. **

**On a whim he looked out over the balcony. There across a flooded city he saw the domed building from the coin in the U-Boat.**

"Well, now the coin makes more sense," Oscar noted.

Something didn't add up in Winter's mind though, "But how did a coin from this island end up in the middle of a jungle on Menagerie?"

No one had any ideas.

"**Well now, that looks familiar," he commented to himself before examining the shore.**

**He saw sunken ships surrounding the building. They were Mistralian.**

"**Huh, the ships never left!" he stated surprised. If the Mistralians had the gold why wouldn't they leave?**

"Yeah, why not take it back to Mistral?" Roman wondered.

Neo shrugged, "They would have been much richer selling it in Mistral than keeping it here. Maybe the Vacuoans invaded?"

Emerald shook her head, "No, I think there might be more going on here." She had one thought in mind. _Who built those traps? The Mistralians and the Vacuoans had the fortress and Atlas would have been here with better tech than that._

**Suddenly, a glint caught his eye. Velvet was standing in the fortress, filming the building from a far. **

"How does she move around so fast?" Tai wondered, hoping she didn't have a speed semblance. That would have been a headache.

"More importantly, how did she dodge all the guards if she's acting like this? She's not exactly being stealthy," Ilia wondered, getting nods from Blake, Emerald, and Neo.

**A noise caught Sun's attention and he saw two goons on a lower balcony aiming rocket launchers at Velvet.**

Neo winced, "I guess she didn't. Sorry this is the answer to your question."

**Wasting no time, Sun put one out of his misery with a headshot, but the other turned and fired his launcher at Sun.**

"Well, shit!" Sun exclaimed.

"Hey, at least you saved Velvet," Ruby pointed out trying to see the silver lining.

"Lot of good it does me if I'm dead!" Sun retorted.

**The balcony exploded and Sun was knocked unconscious.**

"Is that it?" Nora asked, "I may not be a fan of the slower parts but this seems like a terrible place to end it."

Gordeau chuckled, "No, Nora. Sun is merely unconscious. He will come to shortly."

Suddenly his scroll beeped.

**AN: Only a few points for this chapter. Since Uncharted is more grounded in reality I had to flub a couple of things. In the games Nate is extremely lucky most of the time, but finds himself in unlucky situations. So, I combined Qrow and Clover's semblances (for those of you not caught up Clover is the leader of the Ace-Ops) and gave them to Sun. Yes, Qrow is being a downer about it, but he's lived with it all his life. **

**Also, this is the first chapter where a lot of gameplay got cut. I love this game, but most of the platforming and a lot of the combat are just boring to watch. There are some major set pieces I will be showing off (Like the traps area, it's a hard fight but one of my favorites in this game,) but most will be put through, what we riffers like to refer to as, 'The Benny Hillifier.' Basically, imagine these scenes shoot by really fast while Yakety Sax plays in the background. **

**Also, who is playing Eddy? You'll find out next chapter, but I'll give you a hint. The one who knows thought about him but didn't reveal his name. If you can name who thought of it and who it is before next chapter you win. Something. I don't know what it will be, but it will be something.**

**Also, here's a list of Roman and Neo's nicknames for everyone, I thought you'd enjoy it.**

**Ruby Rose – Red (Duh!)**

**Weiss and Winter Schnee – Ice Queen**

**Yang Xiao-Long – Blondie**

**Blake Belladonna – Kitty Cat**

**Sun Wukong – Monkey Boy**

**Pyrrha Nikos – Wonder Girl**

**Jaune Arc – Doofus**

**Nora Valkyrie – Hammerhead**

**Lie Ren – Stoic**

**Ilia Amitola – I'm not revealing it yet, as it holds a special place in the story.**

**Neo Politan – None**

**Roman Torchwick – Dum Dum (I haven't had a chance for Neo to use this one yet but she will!)**

**Qrow Branwen – Bird-Brain**

**Taiyang Xiao-Long – Muscles**

**Summer Rose - ? If anyone has suggestions for this one, I'd appreciate it.**

**Raven Branwen – Neo: Devil Woman Roman: Birdy**

**Ozpin – Wizard**

**Gordeau – Greeny**

**Oscar Pine – Newbie**

**Adam Taurus – Bully Boy**

**Cinder Fall – Matchstick**

**Emerald Sustrai – Minty**

**Mercury Black – Legs**

**Velvet Scarlatina – Bunny Girl**

**Jacques Schnee – Jacq-ass**


	7. Uncharted Pt 5

**AN: Just in case you haven't yet. Please go back and read the last two chapters. I changed my upload schedule to twice a week so this is the second for the week.**

* * *

Gordeau checked his scroll. It was another proximity alert. Hitting it a white flash appeared and standing at the front of the theater was non-other than Velvet Scarlatina.

"Ohh, where am I?" She mumbled before getting slammed in the side.

Looking down she saw Ruby hugging her, "Ruby!? Why are you in Vacuo?"

Blake stood up and walked over to her friend, "Sorry, Velvet, but you're not in Vacuo anymore."

The assembled crowd proceeded to explain the situation to the bunny Faunus, pausing to let her catch up when the lost universe and Roman and Neo being helpful now were brought up.

Velvet had the information she needed, including the stuff about Ozpin, the Maidens, and Salem, but had one question on her mind, "So if the universe is gone, what happened to Coco?" she asked tears already forming in her eyes.

Gordeau cleared his throat, "I wouldn't worry too much about that, Velvet. You weren't here to begin with, but as we started this universe, one in which you have a significant role, it led us to you. I can only assume that if we find one with a similar attachment to Coco, we could bring her here as well."

Velvet perked up at the information and sat in Ilia's former seat, getting the information about this universe from Blake and Sun.

Gordeau's scroll went off again, this time with a message from Roman, {Does she have a role to play too?}

{I would assume so, seems we must be ready for more guests in the future.}

{If it's because their important to this universe, can we expect the Jacq-ass any time soon}

{No, he is too unwilling to change. I don't think he will show up}

Not getting a response from Roman to this, Gordeau continued the viewing.

Yang suddenly remembered something, "Oh fair warning Velvs, you're really sassy in this universe."

"What?" The shy girl replied timidly.

**Sun was woken up when someone threw rocks at him. He noticed he was in a prison cell. Velvet was throwing rocks at him from outside.**

"**I know I'm not a big time treasure hunter like you," she started sarcastically, "but I doubt you're gonna find El Dorado in there."**

Velvet pulled her ears down over her eyes in embarrassment, "Oh, I sound like Coco."

"Different universe, Velvet," Ruby reassured, "And besides Sun's alternate self has done way more embarrassing things so far."

Sun sunk into his seat, as Velvet perked up a little.

**Sun picked himself up off the ground while Velvet asked, "How'd you get yourself into this mess anyway?"**

**Sun looked at her with frustration, "Trying to rescue you as a matter of fact."**

"I took a rocket to the face!" Sun yelled.

**Velvet continued with the sarcasm, "Oh, that's so sweet!"**

**Velvet examined the window of Sun's cell, "Traditional sandstone brick and stucco, limestone mortar, huh," she mumbled to herself.**

"You always were smart, Velvet," Weiss complimented.

"But not in history!" Velvet retorted, "I got held back in that class remember?"

"That's just because Oobleck speaks too fast for you," Jaune remembered, "Once you had someone help you out, you breezed through that class."

Velvet smiled at the blonde, as Pyrrha asked, "So, who helped you out?"

"I did," Jaune answered, "I was doing so much extra work for Cardin, I learned the history really quickly. Velvet asked for help and I was more than willing to give it."

Pyrrha had many thoughts running through her mind. The first was pride that Jaune had helped someone with there studies, the second was anger at Cardin, and the third was a hint of jealousy that Velvet had gotten to spend time with Jaune while he was under Cardin's thumb. She pushed the latter two out of her mind and settled on pride.

**Sun was impressed she could gather that just from looking at the wall, "How'd you get to know so much about this?"**

**Velvet was happy to reply, "My show. Episode four 'Architects of the New World.'" She continued smugly, while she knocked on the bars, "Yep, it'll just take a tug to pull these bars out." She left the window as she said it.**

"But how's she gonna do it?" Nora asked, "Velvets cool and all, but she's no me or Yang!"

"Nora!" Ren scolded the bomber, but Velvet shrugged it off.

"She's right," was all she said.

**Sun was doubtful, "Wait, are you sure?" he called after her but was stopped by a familiar voice coming from the door.**

Emerald tensed up, chills running down her spine, "No, not him! Anyone but him!"

Mercury's eyes widened at his partners outburst, "Oh no!"

Cinder just got very angry, but she didn't know why yet.

Everyone else looked at the trio with confusion, though at least five of them thought the voice sounded familiar.

"**Get out of my way, idiot!" the voice said before bursting through revealing a scorpion Faunus with a deranged look.**

Emerald went pale and started shaking.

"Tyrian!" Qrow scoffed from across the room, holding his side. The wound may have healed, but the lingering effects of the poison still hurt like a bitch.

Ruby, Nora, Ren, and Jaune shuddered at the site of the crazed Faunus.

"Hey," Mercury said to his partner, in a surprisingly calming tone, "It's okay! He's not here. He can't hurt you."

Emerald calmed down a bit, as Cinder raised an eyebrow, "Why are you frightened of this imbecile?"

Mercury glared at Cinder before answering for his partner as she was still calming down, "Since you've been gone, Tyrian needed a new target to torment. Unfortunately for us, he chose Emerald. He's nearly broken her a few times and I've had to step in more than once."

Everyone was seeing a different side of Mercury. Gone was the cold-hearted assassin, and in his place was a concerned friend and teammate. They could tell that, despite what he and Emerald would say, he truly cared for his partner.

"**Hey, Wukong!" The Faunus said in a cheerful tone. He was holding the map from the diary.**

"**Tyrian Callows." Sun responded chuckling. "I should've guessed."**

"Wait, I know this creep?" Sun asked.

"Yep," Gordeau responded, "Remember those pirates your counterpart pissed off? Well, Tyrian is their leader."

Sun went wide-eyed, and Emerald laughed, snapping herself out of her funk.

"You okay?" Mercury asked.

Emerald continued to laugh, "Yes, just imagining Tyrian as a pirate was too hilarious for me!"

Mercury thought for a minute than started laughing too, "Yeah, that is a funny image!"

"Yarr, I be crazy! Now, walk the plank, you landlubbers!" Nora replied in a pirate accent, causing the three to almost die laughing.

When the three realized what had happened, they sent each other wide-eyed glances before returning to the screen silently.

Gordeau chuckled, knowing there was a universe where they were all pirates.

"**Fascinating document, huh?" Tyrian responded unfolding the map. "Seems like this 'Sir Francis' was in my line of work."**

"**Don't flatter yourself, Tyrian." Sun said flatly.**

**Tyrian looked angry for a minute before shaking it off, "Always ready to be enemies, eh? Tell you what, lead me to the gold," all hint of humor left Tyrian's voice, "and I might just let you live."**

"Well, that's certainly different then our Tyrian," Cinder scoffed.

"Well, since Salem doesn't exist in this world, you all had to find something else to occupy your time." Gordeau commented nonchalantly

"WHAT?!" was the collective gasp.

**Sun chuckled darkly, "Is that it? It that my deal? Die know or help you and die later? It's a tough call but you know what? I'll take die now."**

Blake and Raven chuckled at the dark humor.

**Tyrian got furious he held a gun up to Sun's face, "Listen to me, maggot. I was promised treasure on this gods damned rock. And now my men are dying. They can't even go outside to take a piss without an armed guard!"**

Qrow snorted before he raised an eyebrow, "I know the kid has taken out quite a few guys, but they shouldn't be that afraid of him."

Roman shrugged, "Maybe it's Schnee and Taurus he's scared of? He hasn't talked about them yet so they may not be working together."

Gordeau silently chuckled, knowing what was coming.

**Sun backed away as Tyrian ranted, "And I have nothing to show for it!" He swung his gun at the bars before turning his back.**

**Sun looked behind him to see Velvet hook a tow cable up to the window.**

"Not being very stealthy there, Bunny Girl," Neo smirked.

Velvet turned around with a death glare, "Bunny Girl?"

Neo raised her hands in surrender, "Hey, I don't know you very well yet! Roman and I have a hard time remembering names, so we give people nicknames."

"That's why you call me Red?" Ruby asked, "I thought you were just insulting me."

Roman laughed, "To be fair you never told us your name, but, yeah, we meet a lot of people so nicknames are easier for us."

Ilia turned to Neo, "So, what's mine?"

Neo pondered for a minute before smirking, "I'm thinking Rainbow."

True to the name, Ilia's face flushed through just about all of her colors before settling on a yellow tint with her freckles turning pink.

Neo continued smirking, "I take it you like it?"

Ilia nodded silently with a beaming smile on her face.

**Tyrian calmed down slightly and turned back to Sun, "I am making you a fair offer. You help me find the treasure, and the last man alive gets the gold," he cheered as he said this last line, then he started smirking, "and the girl."**

"Woah! Creep alert!" Yang yelled.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "You keep your filthy hands off our friend!"

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed.

**Sun scoffed trying to lie, "The girl? Oh, Tyrian the girl's long gone. She's probably off the island by now getting help."**

Sun buried his face in his hands, "Okay, I definitely need help in the lying department."

"Hey," Summer defended, "Being honest is not that bad of a character trait!"

Sun looked at the Rose matriarch to find she was smiling at him.

"Yeah," Tai commented, "Sums never been good at lying either!"

Sun began to smile to now, knowing someone else shared his problem but never let it get her down.

**Tyrian read Sun's face before laughing, "Oh, Wukong, you were never good at poker."**

**Tyrian slammed up against the bars to be right in Sun's face, "I will find her, trust me! How much trouble could one little girl be?"**

The room, mostly being female, sent glares at the screen.

**Right as Tyrian finished his line the back wall of Sun's cell is ripped open revealing Velvet sitting in a jeep. She stood up before yelling at the surprised Sun, "Well?! Come on!"**

"That's how much trouble we can be!" Ruby shouted as the rest of the girls cheered.

**Sun recovered and grabbed the map from the jaw dropped Tyrian.**

Emerald laughed at Tyrian's ridiculous face. Cinder chuckled as well.

Oscar commented on something else though, "Hey, you remembered the map!"

"Huh," Sun commented, "Guess I'm getting a little bit better then."

**Tyrian shouted a slew of expletives at Sun as he ran to the Jeep. There was a big turret on the back and he got up to use it as Velvet drove away.**

The weapon nuts began drooling.

**Sun turned the turret and immediately fired on the vehicles Tyrian sent after them.**

**He made quick work of them with the mini-gun and grenade launcher combo.**

"It's like Coco and Nora rolled into one!" Ruby shouted about the awesome weapon.

Velvet dropped a little at the mention of her currently absent girlfriend.

Nora, however, was in awe, "Ren…"

"Nora, no!" was the calm boy's response.

"Nora, yes!" she replied, as the students, Oscar, Ozpin, and Qrow shuddered at the thought of Nora with a mini-gun and her grenade launcher.

**Unfortunately, Tyrian seemed to have an endless supply of vehicles, and Velvet was running out of road.**

"**Uhh, Sun!" She yelled back, seeing the bridge ahead had been blown out.**

"Uh oh." Velvet worried.

"**Keep going!" Sun yelled, "Punch it!"**

"That's your plan?" Jaune yelled, "Jump the gap?"

"That's pretty reckless, Sun." Yang looked at him seriously, before switching to a goofy grin, "I approve!"

Team STRQ all groaned at Yang's behavior.

**Velvet floored the accelerator and the duo made the jump. Tyrian's vehicles stranded on the other side.**

"**We made it!" Velvet sighed.**

"**I can't believe that worked!" Sun stated as Velvet looked at him funny.**

Pyrrha sighed, "Then why suggest it?"

"Don't know," Sun shrugged, "But we made it so that's all that matters."

**They drove for a few more minutes before Velvet asked, "So, who was that guy?"**

"**Just an old business ass – OH LOOK OUT!" Sun had suddenly spotted that the next bridge was out as well, and they weren't going to be able to jump this one.**

Weiss was laughing, "I know he didn't but it sounded like he called Tyrian a 'business ass.'"

"Sister!" Winter replied, shocked Weiss's outburst.

The rest of the room fell into laughter.

"**Hold on!" Velvet yelled as she braked and swerved, sending Sun flying off the back.**

"SUN!" Velvet yelled.

Sun, who was sitting right next to her, looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," Velvet replied sheepishly, "I always get so engrossed in movies. I tend to forget I'm not there."

Ren chuckled, "Nora does that too, but only with fight scenes."

"REN!" the bomber shouted, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Ruby, too." Yang smirked.

"Hey!" was the reaper's response before folding her arms and pouting.

Velvet smiled, seeing she wasn't the only one with this strange habit.

**He grabbed the spare tire as the jeeps back wheels slid off the bridge, but the jeep stopped.**

"Good luck saves me, yet again!" Sun cheered.

"Yeah, but what's the payoff gonna be this time?" Qrow wondered.

**Velvet pulled Sun back into the jeep and then sild over to let Sun behind the wheel.**

"**You okay?" Sun asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," Velvet panted out, she noticed Sun had a cut on his forehead, "Oh, but you're bleeding!"**

"**Eh, comes with the territory," Sun casually shrugged it off, "Let's get the hell out of here!"**

Tai chuckled, "It's just a flesh wound!" he quoted remembering a similar situation with Qrow.

Said man groaned, "You just had to bring up the lizard again, didn't you?"

**Sun tried to drive away but the rear wheels wouldn't grip so they went nowhere.**

**Suddenly chuckling and amused applause was heard. Sun and Velvet looked up to see Tyrian standing there a group of his men behind him.**

Blake winced, "I think we just found the payoff."

Sun and Qrow sighed.

"**Going somewhere?" He quipped.**

"**Hey, Tyrian." Sun replied nervously.**

"**Did you really think you could escape from moi?" Tyrian asked rhetorically.**

"**Oh no, Tyrian," Sun replied sarcastically, "Just giving the young lady the ten-lien tour!"**

"The usual defense strikes again!" Yang teased.

"Hey, at least they're better than yours," Sun teased right back.

"Hey, my puns are great!" Yang defended.

"Yeah they are!" Tai agreed.

Everyone else groaned at the two blondes.

"**Shut it!" Tyrian snapped grabbing a shot gun, "I bet you're working for them too."**

Roman's eyes went wide, "Guess it's not the dynamic duo that has them scared."

"Yeah," Ilia agreed, "But then, what does?"

"**What?" Sun asked surprised.**

"**You thought you could set me up and keep everything for yourselves, hmm?" Tyrian theorized, before blasting the windshield with is shotgun.**

"There's the crazy he's known for," Emerald grumbled.

Mercury nodded, "But the greed is interesting. I know that's what I would think, but I doubt Tyrian would care."

**Sun and Velvet ducked behind the dashboard in the nick of time.**

"**Damn it!" Velvet swore, "This guy's crazy!"**

"Yes, yes he is." The entire audience agreed.

"**Tyrian, take it easy buddy." Sun tried to reason.**

**Tyrian laughed, "Well, you're out of luck now, and out of road!" Tyrian went serious, "Now, give me that map."**

**Sun whispered to Velvet who was still ducked behind the dash, "Hold on."**

"Let's hope this plan is better than your last one," Ilia grumbled.

"I don't know, Rainbow," Neo countered, "That's a look Dum Dum gets all the time, right before he tells me a stupid plan that will never work."

"Hey!" Roman responded, before folding his arms and pouting. Neo, again, laughed at the similarities between him and Ruby.

**He picked his voice back up before responding to Tyrian, "All right, you got me, fair and square." Sun reached his hand below the dash.**

"**Hey, don't move," Tyrian threatened.**

"**Relax, Tyrian," Sun said reassuringly, "just getting your map." He whispered to Velvet again, "I said hold on!"**

"**I am!" She bit back quietly.**

"Woah! Angry Velvet strikes again." Nora commented.

"What? Again?" Velvet asked shocked at her on screen self.

"Yeah, last time other you was angry, you punched Sun in the face!" Nora continued, ignoring the look of disbelief on Velvet's face.

"**Well, hand it over!" Tyrian ordered impatiently.**

"**Well now, you told me not to move," Sun quipped, "Looks like you're gonna have to come get it." **

Ren chuckled, "While a good joke, I don't think anyone would fall for that."

Sun sighed but he nodded in agreement.

"I mean he's not wrong," Ruby and Summer both said, causing the group to send them unbelieving looks.

**He had slipped the jeep into reverse instead of getting the map.**

"**Wukong!" Tyrian yelled as Sun back the jeep off the bridge and into the water.**

"You were right Ice-Cream," Ilia sighed, "That was stupid."

"How did you hear that nickname?" both Weiss and Winter said at the same time.

Ilia raised an eyebrow at the pair, but Neo cleared it up, "I'm pretty sure she said Ice-CREAM referring to me, not Ice QUEEN referring to you two."

"Oh," The Schneesters responded.

Neo turned to Ilia, "Nice try, Rainbow, but it's too close to theirs. No one's gonna know who you're talking to. I did like it though."

Ilia deflated a little until she heard that Neo liked it, "Well then, I'll just have to try harder."

Neo giggled. Roman raised an eyebrow at his partner/adopted daughter. Blake was embarrassed that Ilia was trying harder than her, but couldn't work up the courage to do anything about it.

"**Sun!" Velvet screamed as they fell.**

**Thankfully, neither of them was damaged when they hit the water, but Tyrian's men fired at them from the bridge.**

**Sun and Velvet swam towards a small dock where they would be safe from the gunfire.**

**When they caught their breath Sun finally spoke, "This was a big mistake."**

Blake looked worried, "That's not Sun's normal tone."

Yang nodded but looked down, "Yeah, I'd now that tone anywhere. That's the tone of someone,"

"Whose given up," The pair finished together. Their heads snapped to each other and they looked at each other with shocked expressions.

The ones who knew what the pair had been through had sympathy in their eyes.

**Velvet laughed him off, "No kidding! Y'know, I should've turned before the bridge!"**

A light chuckle spread through the theater. Ruby was glad Velvet had lightened the mood.

**Sun looked at her incredulously, "That's very funny."**

**Velvet suddenly remembered something she had filmed, "Oh, c'mere a minute, I want to show you something."**

"Huh?" Velvet asked, this being the first time she's seen her camera in this universe, "My camera doesn't take videos."

"It does here," Weiss responded, "That seems like a significantly small difference to be focusing on."

Velvet shrugged, "You're probably right."

**Sun looked at the camera unconvinced, "That thing still works?"**

"**Uh-huh," Velvet said proudly, "Check it out."**

"Of course, it does," Velvet stated proudly, "Even if it's not quite my camera, I still take exceptional care of it."

**Sun walked next to her so he could see the screen, "Okay, see this building in the harbor?" She showed Sun the same building he had seen from the tower, "That's where all the boats coming into the colony would've unloaded their cargo. So, if the El Dorado treasure came to this island, it would've come through here."**

"And you figured that all out by filming it from across the harbor?" Raven scoffed, "Not likely."

**Sun, however, noticed something else, "Wait a minute what's that?" He rewound the footage to see a boat docked at the building. "Right there! That's our ticket out of here! C'mon."**

"I mean I understand," Sun commented, "Between Jacques, Taurus, and now Tyrian there is way too much opposition."

"We seem to be doing fine so far," Velvet commented under her breath.

**Velvet was shocked, "Our ticket out of here? Are you giving up?"**

**Sun thought he had made that clear already, "Maybe you hadn't noticed, but we're kind of outnumbered."**

"That's what I said!" Sun yelled.

**Velvet scoffed, "We're doing fine so far…"**

"And that's what I said," Velvet retorted.

**Sun was shocked that she would say that, "Velvet, I don't need your bullet riddled corpse on my conscience. Let's go." Sun was not taking no for an answer.**

"Did you just use me as an excuse?" Velvet asked Sun with a fire in her eyes no one had seen before.

Sun just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You all know I can hold my own in a fight," Velvet stated angrily, "Don't EVER use my safety as an excuse, EVER!"

All nodded, as Velvet started to calm down.

**Velvet scoffed again, but for a different reason this time, "Oh, please, you quit if you want to, but don't use me as an excuse!"**

**Sun scoffed himself, before raising his voice, "Fine! It's me, okay? I am quitting. Are you coming or not?" He was practically yelling at her at this point.**

"He admitted he was scared," Tai nodded in respect, "It takes a brave man to do that."

Qrow and Ozpin nodded their heads in agreement.

**Velvet couldn't believe it, and was pretty angry at Sun's attitude, "So, that's it? You're just gonna forget about the treasure, and forget about Wukong?"**

"Ouch, playing the legacy card," Yang winced, "That's harsh!"

Weiss, Winter, Pyrrha, and Ruby nodded in agreement. They had some pretty big names to live up to, or, in the case of the Schnees, surpass.

**Sun got in her face, "Damn it, this is not worth dying over!"**

"True again!" Sun stated, "I already lost one friend on this adventure, I don't think I could lose another just because of some stupid statue."

Ozpin nodded, "That's very mature of you, Mr. Wukong." He lowered his head in thought. _Should I give up? I keep getting people hurt because of my grudge._ He shook the doubt out of his mind and refocused.

**Velvet went wide-eyed at how serious Sun was being, "Okay, okay." She conceded. **

**She continued calmly, "Listen, either way we have to head back to the harbor." **

**She lightly punched Sun's shoulder before returning to her carefree attitude, "Don't worry about it. We can argue about it later! It'll be great!" She finished sarcastically before walking towards a conveniently parked jet ski.**

"Lightening the mood again!" Ruby complimented, "You're really good at that."

"Thanks." Velvet replied, but it was obvious she was embarrassed.

"**Wait," Sun stopped her. He turned to her seriously before quipping, "This time, I drive."**

**Velvet smirked, "Okay."**

The audience burst out laughing, "He's got at point Velvs," Yang stated.

"Yeah," Pyrrha chuckled, "Driving over a broken bridge doesn't score you driving points."

* * *

**AN: I felt the argument here was a good place to stop. **

**Velvet's here now. Always planed it. And as Gordeau explained, if the people are important to the overall plan, they will be brought in as we find universes that pertain to them. In other words expect more friendly faces in the future. **

**Congrats to Zweig (and no, even though I said they are helping me out, I did this universe by myself) for figuring out who Eddy was and who was terrified of him. They have picked out a viewing that I personally know nothing about that the cast will see. It won't be next, but it will be shown. **

**So, Emerald figured out who it was, and that ended up being Tyrian. I know she's also scared of Cinder and Salem, but after what Tyrian put her through in volume six, I think she might fear his unpredictability more. I also feel like he taunted her more than we saw on screen. So without further ado:**

**Eddy Raja – Tyrian Callows: Main reason here is that, while not bloodthirsty crazy, Eddy exhibits a lot of the same things Tyrian does. He's superstitious, prone to fits of inexplicable anger, and slightly unhinged. Tyrian may be crazier, but he was the only one that fit well in my opinion.**

**So that's it for new characters in this game. From now til the end of Uncharted, author's notes will all be plot related. **


	8. Uncharted Pt 6

**The duo rode the jet ski through a flooded city, Sun driving and Velvet using a grenade launcher to cover them. Eventually they made their way to the building. **

"Okay, I know grenades," Nora began, "And the recoil from that thing alone would have sent Velvet off the jet ski."

"And who leaves burn barrels in water?" Weiss scoffed, "If you ask me this whole scene was ridiculous.

Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

"**All right, let's find a way to the harbor and hope the boats still there." Sun stated as they approached the building.**

"Still intent on leaving, Sun?" Ruby asked.

Sun nodded, "I know Velvet doesn't want to be used as an excuse, but like I said, losing Torchwick probably took a toll on other me. I'm imagining it like I had lost Neptune and that Velvet was Blake. I'd do the same thing to try and protect my friend." Sun's heart sank a little as he said it, realizing he did lose Neptune.

Blake nodded and smiled at Sun. He really did have a kind heart to be willing to sacrifice so much so that she could be happy or safe.

**They came across a room that looked like a small library.**

"**Wow!" Velvet exclaimed at the sight of all the books.**

"**These must be all the old ship manifests!" Sun reasoned.**

**Sun pulled one off the shelf, as Velvet filmed, "Still seem to be in good shape!" He observed as he blew dust of the volume.**

"Maybe some proof will change Monkey Boy's mind," Roman mused.

Sun shook his head, "Nope, this is one thing I'm absolutely sure about."

Roman sighed a little. _Now I'll never get to see this thing._

**He turned to the table in the room and found an open manifest.**

"**Hey check this out," he told Velvet, giving her the subtle signal to film what he was looking at.**

"**This log is from a ship that sailed from Menagerie," he noted as he read over the volume, "Carrying eight hundred bars of gold, twelve hundred silver, emeralds, golden masks, earrings."**

Everyone in the room was seeing Lien signs.

"Holy shit!" Emerald gasped.

"That's a lot of money!" Neo drooled a little.

"Easy there, Sundae," Ilia tried again.

Neo looked down at Sun to see if he reacted. He didn't. "That one might work Rainbow. I liked it!"

Ilia squealed a little at the approval.

**Velvet was impressed, "Reading four-hundred-year-old Mistralian? Not just a grave robber after all, huh?" She quipped filming the whole time.**

"Wait," Yang asked, "Doesn't everyone on Remnant speak the same language?"

"They didn't always, Miss Xiao-Long," Ozpin responded solemnly, "When more kingdoms existed, language was quite the barrier, but when the Grimm threat became too great, they were abandoned for one common tongue."

**Sun ignored her and found what he was looking for, "Right here, a gold statue weighing five hundred pounds. That's gotta be it!"**

**He turned the page and there was a drawing of El Dorado in all its freaky glory. It had strange designs on the front and a very frightening face carved into it.**

Everyone went wide-eyed upon seeing the statue.

"If that thing is made out of gold," Raven muttered, "The tribe could retire off of that thing!"

Qrow scoffed at his sister, "You wouldn't though, because then you'd get weak. And you wouldn't want that would you, sis?"

Raven shrugged off her brother.

"Does anyone else find that thing kinda scary?" Ruby asked timidly.

Velvet, Pyrrha, Oscar, Summer, and Jaune all nodded, while Gordeau tried to keep a straight face.

"**Wow!" Velvet absentmindedly commented.**

**Sun was impressed, "There you are!"**

**While impressive the statue did not sit well with Velvet, "That thing kinda gives me the creeps."**

"Thank you!" The six agreed wholeheartedly.

"Me too," Emerald, to everyone's shock agreed, "Something's wrong with this whole island, I just can't put my finger on it yet."

**Sun turned to the next page of the manifest, only to find the rest of the book blank, "Huh, that's the last entry."**

"SEE?!" Emerald stated, as she found this to prove her point.

"Yeah, after what she said, I'm even stronger in my resolve to leave," Sun agreed.

**He absentmindedly thumbed the ring around his neck, prompting Velvet to ask, "That somebody special?"**

**Sun was oblivious, "What?"**

**Velvet rolled her eyes and nodded at the ring. Sun chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."**

"Ooh, does Sun have a girlfriend?" Nora asked, "Who is she? Is she pretty? Is it Blake? Or maybe Ruby? OOH! What if he's married to Neptune!"

Everyone sent weird looks to Nora, Blake, Yang, and Weiss sent death glares, and Ruby and Sun looked wide-eyed at the suggestions the bomber threw out.

Ren sighed, "Nora,"

"**Huh," Velvet started trying not to sound disappointed, "I had you pegged as a woman in every port kinda guy."**

Weiss scoffed, "No, Sun's at least faithful. That would be Neptune."

Sun sighed, "You know, I never got to talk to you about that, Weiss. He's really not like that at all. Nep acts cool and all, but he has the lowest self esteem of anyone I've ever met. He flirts and acts confident to hide it all."

"It's true!" Jaune agreed, "You do know the reason he turned you down for the dance was because he thought his dancing sucked and didn't want to be embarrassed, right?"

"No," Weiss whispered, "No, I didn't know that. It doesn't make me feel any better about the flirting, though. I wouldn't go to the dance with him again, but I guess I can't hate him if it's just nerves."

Sun smiled and nodded. That was all he had been hoping for.

**Sun chuckled again, "Don't I wish!"**

"Nope!" Sun responded.

"**No, this was ah, this was Francis Wukong's ring. I y'know kinda inherited it." He finished and showed it to Velvet.**

"Ahh," Nora pouted.

"**Sic Parvis Magna?" Velvet read the ring.**

"**Greatness from small beginnings," Sun translated, "It was his motto. Check out the date."**

Sun, Jaune, Ren, and Nora all beamed at the motto.

"I like that motto," Jaune started, "Even though I was nothing when I started, I can be great now thanks to the effort I put in."

The three others nodded, with Weiss, Winter, and Pyrrha feeling slightly excluded from the saying.

"**Twenty ninth of January, 1596," Velvet read.**

**Sun answered the question on everyone's mind, "One day after he supposedly died."**

"So, that's how he knew about the empty coffin!" Roman chuckled, "I keep liking this 'Sir Francis' more and more."

**Velvet noticed something else, (while also subconsciously moving closer to Sun), "Wait, what are these numbers right here?"**

"Umm, why am I moving closer to him? I can see the ring fine from there!" Velvet asked.

Pyrrha rubbed her neck and put up an awkward smile, "Did we forget to mention that we think alternate you has a thing for Sun? I'm sorry!"

"What?" Velvet blushed at the implications and glared at the Sun in the room.

"Hey, I get it! Alternate universe, I won't overstep here." Sun surrendered, and Velvet turned back satisfied.

"**Coordinates," Sun responded, not noticing how close Velvet had gotten, "Right off the coast of Vacuo."**

"**Oh," Velvet realized, "So that's how you found the coffin."**

"**Yeah, that's right," Sun stated smugly, "See, Wukong left this as a clue to pinpoint his exact burial site."**

"Clever," Tai chuckled, "Follow the clues, find the treasure! Just be sure to pack your scuba gear so you're not COFFIN!"

Yang laughed, while everyone else groaned.

"Well, at least I know where she gets it from now!" Weiss sighed.

**Velvet smirked, "For someone clever enough to figure it out."**

**Sun chuckled, thinking Velvet was tying to convince him to get back to hunting the treasure. Velvet, however, was lost in his eyes.**

"Oh no," Velvet hid her eyes behind her ears, "I suck at flirting, even in that world."

"Hey, you're not the only one," Jaune comforted as Weiss groaned.

"**Yeah, nice try," Sun rebuked, "but we're still going for that boat."**

"But Sun might be about as oblivious as I am to it," Jaune chuckled as Pyrrha lightly jabbed him.

**Velvet picked up her camera and Sun showed it the page with El Dorado's picture on it.**

"**I'm afraid this is as close as we're getting to El Dorado." He finished, still oblivious to Velvet's flirting.**

Roman sniffled, "It's a shame really, to leave so empty handed."

"Well, Bunny Girl got her story, so not entirely empty handed," Neo countered.

"Yeah, I bet whatever studio she works for will pay tons of Lien for footage of a lost colony!" Ilia added.

Roman smiled at the two girls attempts to comfort him.

Neo was thinking again. _Now she's given me a nickname and helped comfort Roman? I'm so glad I decided to talk to her._

**The duo walked through the customs house till they reached a balcony. Velvet, clearly not looking in the direction the boat should be in commented, "Well, I don't see any boat, Sun. Looks like we missed our chance." Just because that wasn't what she meant in the library doesn't mean she wants to leave yet.**

"Not gonna change my mind Velvs," Sun teased.

Velvet sighed, "That was pretty obvious wasn't it?"

**Sun, however, looked right where the boat was supposed to be and there it was. "No," he chuckled, "There it is! On the other side of the harbor, c'mon." He started to walk away but Velvet didn't move.**

"**Hey, you know what," Velvet stopped Sun before he could leave, "Why don't I just wait here, and you can, uh, swing around and come back and pick me up."**

"She's almost as bad at this as you are, Sun!" Yang laughed out.

**Sun lowered his eyes and put his hands on his hips, "Okay," he chuckled, "What are you up to?"**

"**Nothing," Velvet said unconvincingly, "I just wanna, y'know, stay here and get some more footage." She noticed the look on Sun's face and added, "I'll be safe."**

"Not an unreasonable request, given her job," Winter added, "But she could've phrased it better."

**Sun smirked, "All right – fine. But promise me you'll stay put."**

**Velvet didn't say anything, but held her hand up in an unknown gesture and nodded.**

Mercury laughed, "What the hell was that?"

Emerald chuckled, "It did look pretty stupid didn't it?"

Cinder smirked, "Indeed."

**Sun rolled his eyes, "Whatever that means," he retorted dryly before walking away.**

"What did that mean Velvs?" Sun asked.

"I don't know!" Velvet retorted, "It looked strange to me too."

**Sun jumped to another balcony, but it crumbled under his weight. He managed to jump to another one, but the sound alerted some goons.**

**He shot a few through the window before entering a large room with a hole in the ceiling. **

**A bullhead flew over and Sun commented, "Ah, who's this now?" He looked closer and realized something, "Wait, that's not one of Tyrian's." **

"Looks like the dynamic duo are back in the picture finally," Qrow realized.

Roman looked at him in shock, "Hey, you're using my nicknames!"

Qrow chuckled, "It was a good one, Candle-brain!"

Roman just looked at the man with admiration. _I think I just found a new best friend!_

**That's when goons started piling into the room. Noticing a sniper rifle on the balcony, he grabbed it and with five shots took out five goons including one operating a turret.**

"Snipers forever!" Ruby cheered from her seat. "Kick their butts, Sun!"

**He ran over, grabbing a M4 on his way and took down two more before reaching the turret. He then used the turret to take out the remaining goons.**

"What an intense fight!" Pyrrha commented, "That was great on the fly thinking with the rifle and the turret!"

Sun chuckled, "Yeah, I was pretty awesome, huh?"

Nora pouted, "No explosions, what a rip-off."

**As Sun left the room, he realized he'd finally reached the boat, but it was guarded by more goons. He got into cover and prepped himself to take them out.**

**Suddenly, Velvet appeared behind him, "Hey," she announced herself quietly.**

"Didn't Sun tell you to stay put?" Ilia questioned.

Ren, of all people, snickered, "And how many of us ever obey that order when it's given?"

Only Winter nodded, proving Ren's point.

**Sun looked at her in shock, "How did you get here?"**

"That," Weiss started, "Is actually an excellent point. It's not like you could go the same way Sun did with the collapsed balcony."

Velvet thought for a moment, then shrugged out a suggestion, "Bunny hops?"

Everyone froze and turned to Velvet. They stared for a second before erupting into laughter.

"Wow," Yang commented pulling herself together, "Velvs got jokes!"

Velvet smiled widely; she'd never made a whole room laugh like this before.

**Velvet ignored him, "You really need to see this!"**

**Sun thought it was another ploy to get him to stay, "Now is really not the best time." He refocused on the boat.**

**He got out and was about to take a shot when Velvet pulled him back down, "No – Sun,"**

**Sun was furious, "What are you doing?"**

No one said anything. They were trying to figure out what could be so important that she would interrupt Sun's attempts to save them.

**She ignored him again, "You really need to watch this just…"**

**Sun tried to refocus on the boat but the goons had driven it away.**

**Sun rolled his eyes in defeat, "What?"**

**Velvet played the video; Taurus was, ironically, getting into a bullhead.**

"Well this proves that Bully-Boy is back, but I don't think it warranted an interruption," Roman stated, taking a drink after he finished.

Yang snickered, "Anyone else find it slightly ironic that Adam is getting into a bullhead?"

Groans was all the response Yang got.

**Suddenly, Jacque and a man wearing a familiar looking bowler hat walked toward the bullhead. **

Roman did a spit take, "How!?"

**The man turned around to reveal non-other than Roman Torchwick, alive and well, and seemingly helping Jacque Schnee find El Dorado.**

Most of the audience's jaws dropped. Neo went wide-eyed, "How? How did you survive a bullet to the chest?"

Roman was stunned speechless.

Cinder smirked, "Maybe dear Roman isn't as trustworthy as you all thought! Learn that lesson now, so it doesn't bite you in the ass later!"

Neo went pale, "No! He thinks of Sun as his son in this universe! He'd never betray him, right Roman?" her lip quivered and it was clear she wasn't talking about the viewing anymore, "You'd never betray me, right?"

Roman stuttered, "I… I don't know, kid." Roman looked down as Neo's world crashed apart, "I don't see any other way this version of me could've survived."

Neo broke down into tears and turned away from Roman as he tried to continue, "Kid, it's an alternate universe, I would never,"

"SHUT UP!" Neo snapped, turning back to him and standing up, "Just because it's a different universe doesn't mean that's not you! You have the same capacity as that one does. Were you even dead, Roman?" she was crying and screaming in anger at the same time, "Or were you working with someone else leaving me behind?" she paused for a moment, Roman tried to interject but she continued, "You really would betray me if it meant you surviving! Even though you said you wouldn't." Neo's sobs were uncontrollable, "You were my one thing, Roman. And now, you've abandoned me too." Neo turned away from the now sobbing Roman, and walked to the end of the row, followed closely by Ilia.

As the duo sat, Ilia pulled up the armrest in-between them. She pulled Neo into a giant hug, "I'm so sorry, Sundae." She whispered softly, as Neo whimpered. Ilia went to pull away, but Neo clung tightly.

"Don't let go," she whimpered, "Please, don't let go Rainbow!"

Ilia smiled softly as she pulled the ice-cream girl closer. They settled down into the seat, Ilia's arm around Neo, and Neo curled up cuddling into Ilia's side.

Meanwhile, Roman had his face in his hands, crying himself. Qrow felt sorry for the man, and patted his back, "Hey, she just need's time to process this. I'm sure she'll realize this isn't you in time."

Roman looked up at the man, sniffling, "I don't know. I just don't know about that, Bird-Brain. I love that girl. She's like my daughter for godssake. I feel like the worst parent figure ever right now!"

Winter from a little way away scoffed, "You're not the worst, Torchwick. While I definitely don't like you, you're still a much better parent than Jacques could ever be."

Yang nodded from in front of them, "And you're ten times better than my mother."

"Yang!" Summer yelled. She was about to scold her daughter, when Raven interrupted her.

"No, she's right Summer. I'm a terrible parent. Roman picked this kid up off the streets and took her in out of the kindness of his heart. I left my new-born baby with her father because I was too afraid of commitment."

"See, Roman?" Qrow nodded, "Just let her realize this, she'll come around."

Roman glanced over and saw the two girls cuddled together, "Well, at least she has someone else now too." All the parents nodded in agreement as they turned back to the viewing.

"**He's alive, Sun!" Velvet commented.**

**Sun couldn't say anything, he was speechless.**

The audience felt the same way, especially with the outburst that had just happened.

"**I don't know Sun." Velvet warned, "I mean, how much do you trust this guy? It's not exactly like their holding him at gun point." She was rightfully suspicious. She had only known the man briefly.**

Cinder smirked as she saw Roman groan and Neo shoot him a death glare.

**Sun finally snapped out of it, "Yeah, I know, it seems weird," he paused and collected his thoughts, "But no. Torchwick's a lot of things, but he's not a back-stabber."**

"Or is he?" Emerald taunted with a sing-song voice.

Neo mumbled under her breath, "That's what I thought too." Only Ilia heard her and pulled her in closer.

Roman started sobbing again, "But what if I am? What if all I can do is betray the people I come into contact with." He muttered quietly, causing Qrow to shoot him a worried glance.

**Sun unfolded his map and asked, "Which way were they headed?"**

**Velvet stuttered, "Uh, north-ish," she started before gaining confidence, "Yeah, towards the mountains."**

Yang tried to ease the tension, "Great direction skills there, Velvs."

"At least I got the mountains thing right," Velvet meekly retorted.

Spirits lifted a little with the light hearted exchange, save for Neo and Roman.

**Sun nodded, "Okay," he examined the map, "It's gotta be the monastery. Let's go." **

**Velvet wasn't convinced, "What if it turns out he's working with them?"**

**Sun looked at her with a fire in his eyes, "We either rescue him, or we beat the crap out of him." He chuckled before continuing, "Hell, I might just beat the crap out of him anyway."**

Gordeau sighed, "Okay, let's let everyone take a five-minute break and regather themselves. Then we'll continue watching."

Ilia silently thanked the man, and helped Neo to the bathroom. Roman got up as soon as they were out.

"Where are you going?" Qrow asked as Roman headed for the door.

"To get a drink." Roman replied sadly before walking out.

The parents all exchanged glances before their eyes settled on Qrow, "Alright," the man sighed as he stood up, "I'll go make sure he doesn't kill himself. Again." Qrow walked out, hoping he could pull Roman to his senses.

**AN: Only super important thing that happened this chapter is the giant fight between Neo and Roman. If you've played the game before, you hopefully know where this is going. There will be no break chapter next, just two quick conversations between Ilia and Neo, and between Qrow and Roman. I hope this section didn't put anyone off of this story.**


	9. Uncharted Pt 7

Ilia and Neo made their way to the bathroom. Neo's make-up was streaked down her face from the tears she had been crying. Neither of them spoke until they were in the bathroom.

"You gonna be okay, Sundae?" Ilia asked cautiously.

Neo sniffled, "I don't know. Roman's always been everything to me. I don't know what to think now. How do I deal with this?"

Ilia sighed, "Can I tell you my story, Sundae?"

Neo looked in her eyes and nodded.

Ilia nodded, "You know the mistake you made when we first met? You thought I was human, right? Well, I used to pass as human. My parents wanted me to have a better life, so while they worked in the mines I went to the best school in Atlas. The only rule was I couldn't change color. One day there was an accident in the mines and my parents were killed. I couldn't control myself. I turned blue all over and the same girls I thought were my friends called me names I don't want to repeat."

"Ilia,"

Ilia shook her head, "Not yet. After that, I joined the White Fang. I was stationed in Vale with Adam and Blake. We were a trio, doing all of our missions together. Blake and Adam fell for each other. And I fell in love with Blake. Then she left and Adam told me she betrayed us all. The next time I saw her, I tried to kill her. Then I found out Blake didn't betray the Faunus; it was Adam and I went along with it. I misjudged Blake based on what Adam said. Aren't you doing the same thing, only based on an alternate reality?"

Neo was stunned, "But he's capable of it! Isn't that what these viewings are for? So we can all learn our lessons for when we go back?"

Ilia was confused, "I thought the purpose was to find our universe?"

Neo went wide eyed but Ilia shook her head, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that the version of Roman on the screen isn't your Roman. I can't speak for either, but the Roman I've met and seen in the theater cares for you. I'm sure he loves you, Sundae. Just give it some thought, okay?"

"I will," Neo nodded, then sighed, "I guess if you've told me your story, I should tell you mine, though they are pretty similar."

Ilia looked at her puzzled. Neo sighed, "How much do you actually know about me, Rainbow?"

Ilia shook her head, "Not much. I gathered that you were a thief working for Roman after he picked you up off the streets. You considered him your father, and after he died you tried to kill Ruby based on lies from that Cinder woman."

Neo nodded, "That's the recent past and, if you think about it, sounds very similar to what Adam put you through. But our pasts are closer than even that. Ilia, I have no real parents. I've never seen them and have no memory of them. My first memories are of an orphanage and being teased by other girls because I was different."

Ilia raised an eyebrow as Neo sighed, "I'm mute, Rainbow. This space we're in allows me to talk, but out there? I was just a short, mute, orphan; easily teased."

Ilia was in shock. She didn't know anything about Neo's past, but never guessed it was that close to hers. She didn't know what to do, she just walked up and hugged Neo. They both started sniffling.

"I understand now," Ilia started, "I guess we're more alike than I thought." She pulled back slightly and looked down at the shorter girl, "Did you mean it?" she asked, "Do you not want me to let go?"

Neo squeezed Ilia tighter, "Yes. Yes, I did. I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I know I feel something for you. You've shown me what it means to have friends. I want to know what I'm feeling."

"Okay," Ilia replied, "Then I'll stay next to you, Neo. I'll stay forever, at least as a friend. We'll figure out the other feelings later."

"Even if you never hear my voice again?" Neo asked sniffling.

"Even then, Sundae," Ilia agreed, "I don't know the answer, but we'll figure it out. Together."

Neo looked into Ilia's eyes in joy, only who to look away in confusion seconds later. "Sundae, what's wrong?"

Neo sighed, "Ilia, if I tell you something can you keep it a secret?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman was sitting in the bar; the strongest liquor sitting in front of him. Qrow walked up to the familiar scene and sighed. "What do you want, Qrow?" Roman asked, "Can't you just leave me to my failure?"

"No," Qrow started, "No I can't, Roman, because you haven't failed anything yet. But if you drown yourself in alcohol, you will."

Roman snorted and took another drink.

Qrow waited for Roman to put the glass down, then smacked it off the bar so hard it hit the wall and shattered. "Cut the shit, Roman! You know this won't help her trust you again!"

Roman stared at the man as Qrow continued, "I know Roman! The only thing drinking like this does is make you depressed! And when you're depressed, you can't do shit for the people you love! If you want her to trust you again, you're going to have to do this right, Roman!"

Roman sighed, "But how?"

"Be yourself, Roman. That's how you won her over the first time, right? She'll come back around. She's been through a lot the last few hours, I'm sure she's just confused."

Roman looked at him in question so he listed, "You came back to her, she can talk, she's lost her home, and she found out all her plans were based on a lie. She probably let her emotions get the better of her, and you did too. You know you would never do that to her, just let her figure that out herself, okay?" Roman nodded. Qrow poured each of them one shot, "And I know I said not to drown yourself, but a little isn't gonna hurt."

Roman and Qrow each took the shot, as Roman toasted, "To stupid mistakes."

Qrow counter toasted, "And their inevitable resolution,"

They both drank and stood up. "Well," Qrow nodded, "Let's get back to it, huh?"

Suddenly, whole area shook and Gordeau burst out of the theater. He stormed over to Roman, "What did you do?"

"Nothing! It didn't even come up!" Roman defended.

"Hey, lay off the guy, will you?" Qrow threatened, "He's got a lot going on."

"Well, that shake means something changed. Nothing happened in there, I was watching. So, if it wasn't you and Qrow that means…"

"Neo," Roman and Gordeau said at the same time.

Gordeau sighed, "Okay, Qrow come with me, you've heard too much for me to keep you in the dark now. Roman, get one of the girls to pull Neo and Ilia out of the bathroom and send them to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ilia was shocked. The universe was going to reset? What does this mean for every one? Then it hit her, "So that's what you meant by lessons."

Neo saw the look on her face and nodded, "You can't tell anyone, okay? Only Roman, you, and I know right now. If Cinder were to learn first?"

Neo shuddered as Ilia had her own comment, "Or Adam."

They both shuddered in unison.

"So why did you tell me?" Ilia asked quietly.

Neo stopped, "Because of what I'm going to do when I get back. It took a minute for me to come to this decision but I'm going to apply to Beacon and become a huntress. I've learned what it's like to have the one thing in your life taken away and I don't want anyone else to deal with that." She sighed and continued, "I don't know about Roman, but at the moment you're my one thing Rainbow and I wanted to know if you'd come with?"

Ilia smiled and grabbed Neo's hands, "Well, I did just promise I'd stay forever, didn't I Sundae?"

Neo smiled back, "Thanks, Rainbow."

The two stared into each-other's eyes for a few minutes, before someone cleared their throat by the door. The pair looked over with shocked eyes. Blake was standing there, smirking. Ilia turned bright pink.

"I'm glad you two are getting along, but Gordeau wanted to talk to the two of you. He said it has something to do with that shake that happened a minute ago." Blake stated, the smirk never leaving her face.

Neo turned pale, "How long have you been there?"

Blake laughed, "Only long enough to see you two lost in each other's eyes. I'm happy for you two!" She turned to leave before stopping and looking over her shoulder, "And Neo? Talk to Roman. From the master of running away, it never solves anything. If you let this sit it will only get worse." She left as she finished.

Ilia smiled at Blake's advice while Neo sighed, "Well, I'm in trouble."

Ilia hugged her, "Hey, we'll get through this. Together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After explaining things to both Qrow and Ilia, and Neo fixing her make-up, the quartet returned to the theater. Qrow was angry at keeping secrets again, but he understood the difference between the two silver haired men. Ozpin was trying to protect himself, while Gordeau was trying to protect them from Cinder and Adam. He would share as soon as it wasn't a danger anymore. Ilia was just happy Gordeau wasn't too angry with Neo. He actually understood the emotional strain she had just gone through. The quartet took their seats, back where they were before the short break. Roman wanted to talk to Neo, but the look Ilia was giving him told him to give her more time. He turned back to the screen, hoping Neo would see something that prompted her to talk to him again.

**The pair made their way to back to the jet ski. Hoping on, they drove until they found a river they could us to move north. They eventually reached the monastery.**

**Sun was casually walking, but Velvet kept running ahead.**

"**Would you slow down?" Sun warned, "One of Tyrian's goons could be up a head."**

"That's an excellent point," Raven noted, "Even if they seem laughable, in the forest like this they can easily take you by surprise."

Qrow was shocked that he actually agreed with his sister.

"**C'mon, we left those clowns in the dust ages agoooooooOH MY GOD!" Velvet suddenly screamed as she was face to face with one of Tyrian's goons. The goon, however, had been impaled on a spike trap.**

Screams echoed from across the theater, only to be immediately followed by the weak stomached vomiting into fresh barf bags.

"Ugh, a double whammy," Jaune commented after he recovered, "Jump scare and disgusting gore all rolled into one."

Pyrrha nodded, "I hate horror movies that do that."

Gordeau winced.

"**That's disgusting!" She commented regaining her composure. She began filming it, unaware of Sun's smirk as she did.**

Chuckles came from the room, "That's gross. I better film it to make sure I can barf again later," Sun joked.

"Hey," Velvet complained next to him, but chuckles from around the room made her realized how much everyone needed this.

**Velvet decided to get some of Sun's expertise on the matter, "So, the Mistralians booby trapped the island to protect their gold?" she asked.**

"That doesn't make sense," Emerald noted, "They had the fortress and this monastery. Not to mention a whole colonies worth of people wandering the island. They wouldn't risk them."

**Sun examined the trap and discovered something horrifying, "This wasn't made by the Mistralians."**

"Someone gets it," Emerald grumbled.

**When Velvet looked confused, Sun added, "Take a closer look at the spikes."**

**Velvet looked and found that they were made of metal and painted a familiar red and silver. "You've gotta be kidding me," she absentmindedly commented.**

"**This is from our bullhead." Sun stated flatly, before beginning to walk away.**

"WHAT!?" was the collective thought.

"Okay didn't expect that," Emerald commented, "That means someone currently on the island is making these."

"Yeah, but who?" Blake asked, "Tyrian doesn't seem smart enough to think of it, plus it's his guy stuck in it. So, Adam or Jacques?"

"But why would they risk their own men like this?" Weiss asked.

**Velvet wasn't done yet though, "Wait, that doesn't make any sense, though. Why would someone set traps like this when their own men are crawling all over the island?"**

"**They wouldn't," he responded.**

Weiss nodded, "So a fourth party then? We know Sun and Velvet didn't place them. Who else is on the island?"

No one had any answers.

**Sun noticed something in the mud. It was a footprint, but while definitely humanoid, only had two long toes. "Somethings been here since the trap was sprung," he realized.**

"That ain't human or Faunus," Qrow remarked, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"**Something or Someone?" Velvet asked for clarification.**

"**Do you hear that?" Sun asked, accidentally avoiding the question.**

Blake and Velvet perked their ears up, but heard nothing.

"No, I don't hear anything," Blake commented.

Velvet grumbled, "This better not be one big joke, Sun."

**Velvet perked her ears up, but found it strange that she heard nothing. "Hear what?" she asked, hoping it wasn't a joke or a dig at her ears.**

Velvet's slightly angry glare turned into one of surprise, "I guess she feels the same way! That was weird."

Sun shrugged, "Eh, you get used to it. I've done it probably about a dozen times now."

**Sun went pale white, "Nothing, absolutely nothing." Velvet realized he was right. For the first time since they had reached the island there were no gun shots or animal noises to be heard.**

Velvet and Blake strained a little, but found Sun was right, "Yeah, he's right! There's no sound other than the two talking and the wind in the trees."

Summer shuddered and whispered to Tai, "Is it just me, or is this slowly becoming a horror movie."

Tai nodded, "What a change in tone this universe has taken."

**Sun drew his gun and looked around, "We're being watched," he stated ominously.**

Ruby pulled her cloak over her face in fear, "I don't like where this is going. Nothing good ever happens after someone says that."

"Yeah," Jaune nodded, "I think we're about to see what Emerald is so worried about."

Emerald, for her part, was trying to find a logical explanation for it all. She had none.

**Velvet started to panic, "Watched?" she whimpered out.**

Velvet herself started to shift uncomfortably, "I don't like this at all! I don't do scary. I need my Coco."

Suddenly, a small plushy Coco appeared in Velvet's hands. Gordeau chuckled, "While I can't just find her, I hope this will give you some peace of mind until we do."

Velvet squeezed it hard and smiled at the man.

Yang watched as Velvet snuggled with the plushy. She got an idea. She raised the armrest between her and Blake.

Blake watched and smiled as her friend cuddled with the plushy. _Wow, first Ilia and Neo, now Velvet's getting close to a plush toy. I know she and Coco have been a thing for a while, but she must really miss her. It must be nice to snuggle like that. I wonder if…_

Blake's thoughts were cut off when Yang's arm was suddenly around her shoulder. She looked at the blonde in shock. Yang's face was just held her signature smirk. Blake rolled her eyes before smiling and cuddling up into Yang's embrace. Both suddenly had the same thought. _Did that just happen? Maybe she does love me!_

Unknown to the two, Ilia, Sun, Raven, Weiss, Ruby, and Summer were smiling at them. Tai raised an eyebrow. Adam rolled his eyes.

Ruby leaned over to Weiss, "It's about time!" she whispered.

Weiss lightly chuckled, but as soon as Ruby's eyes turned back to the screen her look turned to sadness, catching only Winter's attention. Winter looked at her sister lovingly.

**Sun looked at her and realized she wasn't going to be able to continue as scared as she was. He attempted to shrug off his earlier statement, "Y'know, it's probably nothing. Let's just get out of here before we run into whatever's been chewing on that guy." He gestured to the corpse before moving Velvet along, a little of her nerves returning.**

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Not the best way to relieve the tension, Sun. You don't sound convinced yourself."

"Probably because I'm not." Sun replied, "And how would you do it, Mr. Stoic?"

Ren just shrugged and looked at Nora, who he had been using his semblance on for a little while. She was monochrome and sitting calmly.

Sun was confused before Pyrrha explained, "Ren semblance is masking negative emotions. While it's more effective against Grimm, it also calms people down. It's why he makes such a great team with Nora."

"Ohh," Sun said in realization before returning to the screen.

**Continuing along the path to the monastery, the pair ran into more goons. They weren't Tyrian's though; they were part of Taurus's private army.**

"Private army?" Adam asked.

Gordeau nodded, "You run a mercenary group. You have so many people and such good equipment at your disposal that they call you an army for hire rather than just simply mercs."

Mercury whistled, "That's impressive!"

"**Schnee and Taurus can't be to far off if they've left their attack dogs at the gate," Sun reasoned out loud, snapping Velvet's mind back to the task at hand.**

If a human had made that quip, Adam would have killed them, but a Faunus did so he didn't know how to feel.

**The pair took out the small party before continuing. They eventually saw two more of the goons and began to sneak up on them.**

**As they did, they overheard a conversation, Taurus was on the radio giving orders, "I want the library secure. Don't let them get to Torchwick."**

"**Yes, sir!" The goon responded before turning to his companion, "They've got the old man working on the east side of the complex."**

Yang chuckled, "Goon's telling each other what they already know? That's just lazy!"

Blake nodded, "That's a terrible way to drive the plot."

"But at least they know where Roman is now," Oscar pointed out.

**The other goon scoffed, "I don't even know why they brought him along. The son-of-a-bitch can't be trusted!" He finished his thought just as Velvet and Sun subdued the two.**

Ilia clapped, "Nice take downs, you two. Perhaps we misjudged your stealth abilities."

Blake nodded in agreement, "Sneaking up on two guards like that isn't easy."

**Velvet still wasn't quite over what Sun said about the corpse, "Sun, I've got a bad feeling about this place."**

"I think we all do," Winter stated, "Somethings been off about it for a while."

"Yeah," Roman agreed, "Still feels rather hinky."

Neo groaned from across the way, and Roman couldn't tell whether to be happy she was talking again, or sad she was still mad at him, though she sounded less mad than before. _I suppose I have the Chameleon to thank for that._

Raven shrugged, "Eh, I've seen worse."

Adam scoffed, "I can handle anything this island throws at me."

Cinder smirked, "I don't know. I find it rather homely."

Winter rolled her eyes, "Okay all of us but those three."

**Sun agreed, "Yeah, me too. Let's just find Torchwick and get the hell out of here."**

"I still can't believe you still think I'm good in this universe, kid." Roman shook his head

Sun, in his usual unthinking manner, replied, "Hey, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt for the moment, unlike some people."

There was an audible gasp from the room.

"SUN!" Ilia and Blake both yelled, the former pulling a pale faced Neo into her arms.

"Kid, I don't care that you just complimented me. You say one more thing like that about my daughter and I will find a way to get Melodic Cudgel and beat you to death with it!" Roman threatened.

Sun and Neo both went wide-eyed. While Sun attempted to apologize for his bluntness, Neo was thinking. _He's not wrong though. I stormed off without giving Roman any chance to explain. And Roman just defended me. He defended me leaving him!_

Neo looked up to Ilia, who smiled, "I told you, Sundae. He cares and always will."

Neo simply smiled at the girl who had quickly found a home in her heart.

**They continued through the monastery, running into the usual fire fights and platforming puzzles. Eventually, they saw a building that must have been the library.**

"**That must be the library," Velvet commented.**

Nora, finally out of Ren's semblance, snorted, "Thanks captain obvious! What's next, 'Oh that building with the bell tower must be the church?"

"Nora!"

"**Yeah," Sun stated, "but we're not just gonna waltz through the front door. Let's find a quieter way in."**

"Another excellent, stealthy plan, Sun." Blake commented, "You're on a roll so far."

**The two eventually found a hole in the wall. They snuck in to see Torchwick, with a book in hand, and two very annoyed and bored guards.**

Emerald and Mercury chuckled.

"Oh, I know that face well!" Mercury laughed.

"Yeah, it's the 'I'm tired of your shit, Roman' face!" Emerald laughed back.

Roman just grumbled.

"**She worked in this little bar on Patch," they heard Torchwick say, realizing he was in the middle of one of his patented stories, "Oh, man, she had a smile that would melt your heart."**

"Huh?" Ruby, Yang and Summer all perked up at the mention of their home.

Qrow chuckled, "Wonder which one he's talking about? Any bets Tai."

"Well the melt your heart smile means it's probably Summer or Ruby." Tai mumbled

"Yang's does that too," Blake muttered, though no one but Velvet heard her.

"**But, oh, I swear to Gods, she'd just as soon kill you as kiss you, if she caught you steppin' out." He continued oblivious to the two new comers.**

Tai frowned, "But that's definitely a Yang thing."

No one argued that point.

**Velvet and Sun hid as the scene continued. "Just a wee bit of a thing!" Torchwick continued with a look of remembrance.**

"Now we're back to Ruby or Summer!" Tai sighed, "Make up your mind, man!"

Ilia smirked, "Maybe he's not talking about any of them!"

"**She couldn't have been more than four-eleven." He remembered.**

"What?" Neo sniffled from her seat as she glanced over at Roman. He was smiling at her; with the softest smile she'd ever seen from him. Ilia was nudging her with her elbow, but Neo was too stunned to move.

"**They called her Neo, because she," He was interrupted.**

Neo stood up, "Wait, no! What's the reason? Why does he remember me so fondly? What happened?" She asked in a panic.

Gordeau began as Ilia calmed her down, "In this universe, Sun is the second person Roman's seen as his kid. You were the first, Neo. In this universe, you did meet in a bar on Patch and he took you in. Unfortunately, that issue in the jungle wasn't the first time Roman got himself into debt. He did it once with you around, but tried to play it cool. This ended with you getting shot and killed, Neo."

Neo, Ilia, and Roman all felt their hearts sink into their guts. "Then why does he talk about her like she's some bar-fly?" Qrow asked.

"Because it's easier for him to remember her that way. He tries to pretend she's alive and working in Patch so he can face it a little easier." Gordeau finished.

"But," Neo sniffled out, "Why would he work with Schnee then?"

Gordeau smirked, "Just watch."

"**Will you shut up, old man?" one of the guards asked impatiently, "You told us about her a dozen times already!"**

"I bet it's my favorite story," Roman guessed, as Gordeau nodded.

**Torchwick groaned, "Oh right, of course I did. Memory's not what it used to be."**

"He finally admits it!" Mercury yelled, throwing his hands up.

Roman simply glared at him.

"**What the hell is taking you so long!" The guard asked, annoyed.**

**Torchwick scoffed, "Well, maybe you hadn't noticed, but most of these books are half rotten. And written in Mistralian."**

"Didn't seem to stop Sun." Ruby pointed out.

Roman sighed, "Red, do I look like a guy who cares about that?"

Ruby looked at Roman then laughed, "Nope!"

"**Yeah?" the guard asked unimpressed, "Well, hurry it up. The boss is waiting on you."**

**Suddenly the other guard, who had actually been doing his job, saw Sun on the balcony, "Hey! He's up there!" **

"Shit!" Sun swore.

**Sun was caught off guard, but Velvet put a round in the guard's head, and Torchwick smashed the other's head in with his cane.**

"Nice shot, Velvet!" Weiss complimented. Velvet nodded back in recognition. Combat was the one thing she was confident about.

"Seems hes/you're not as buddy buddy with these guys as you thought." Ilia and Qrow said to Neo and Roman respectively.

Roman smiled. Neo nodded, "Let's see what his explanation for surviving is."

**The pair jumped down to Torchwick and he chuckled, "It's about time you showed up!"**

**Sun had a serious tone as he quipped, "Well, you're looking awfully good for a corpse."**

Blake and Raven again laughed at the dark humor. Neo and Roman just stared at the screen, hoping this Roman had a good excuse.

**Torchwick ignored it, looking at Velvet, "So you brought the girl after all, huh?"**

"The girl?" Velvet glared at the screen.

"**The girl?" Velvet glared at Torchwick.**

"Told ya!" Sun laughed.

"Really, Candle-Brain? These two show up thinking your dead and that's where you go?" Qrow questioned.

Roman shrugged sheepishly.

"**Hey," Sun interjected before Velvet could bring down justice, "If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be getting rescued right now."**

**Velvet continued to glare, "If this is a rescue."**

"Okay, here we go." Neo braced herself for what ever came next. Ilia wrapped the girl in a tight hug.

**Torchwick looked at the pair incredulously, "What the hell does that mean?"**

"**You gotta admit Roman," Sun explained, "This all looks a little shady."**

"**Yeah," Velvet agreed.**

"**I mean you tipping those guys off about Menagerie." Sun started.**

"**And miraculously showing up alive." Velvet threw in.**

"**Now wait a godsdamn minute, I just took this guy out for you!" He gestured to the bludgeoned corpse. **

"True," Winter stated, "But that could be part of a longer con."

"**And besides Schnee had a contract out on me. I needed to buy some time!" He tried explaining the Menagerie bit, only to be met with glares, "All right, stupid mistake! I didn't realize they'd try and track us."**

"The same mistake he made last time," Gordeau mumbled.

"What was that, Vert?" Ozpin smirked.

Gordeau glared at his father, "I'll explain in a minute."

"**Torchwick, we would have been headed home with the treasure by now if you had just, for once, kept your mouth shut!" Sun yelled.**

Neo, as much as she wanted to be serious about this, burst out laughing, "It's true! You don't know how many times I've thought that!"

Roman smiled at Neo's laugh.

"**And you should've thought about checking for a pulse before running off and leaving me for dead!" Torchwick yelled back.**

Now Roman winced, "But you did, kid. You just didn't have time or you would've been dead."

**Sun scoffed, knowing that he did think about it but didn't have the time.**

"**Look," Torchwick said calmly, trying to defuse the situation, "none of that matters now."**

"**All right," Velvet started having one more question in mind, "so how is it that you're standing here breathing and all, huh?"**

"Here it comes," Neo braced harder.

**Torchwick smirked, knowing this would prove he wasn't willingly working with Schnee, "You are not gonna believe this." He pulled up Wukong's diary, which now had a bullet hole that went halfway through it.**

Neo went wide-eyed as Sun chuckled, "Seems my luck saved your life, eh Roman."

Roman didn't say anything he just sat stunned.

"Neo, Roman never forgot what happened to you in this universe. He had nothing before he met you. He's carried your picture in his wallet ever since. In this universe, you were his one thing. When Schnee drew his gun on Sun, Roman had flashbacks to you. That's why he fought so hard for Sun during that exchange. After what happened to you, he promised himself he would never lose his one thing again." Gordeau finished the story.

Neo pulled herself out of Ilia's hug and stood up. She took Ilia's hand and walked the two of them back over to Roman.

Roman stood up. The two met eyes and they hugged each other.

"I'm sorry, Roman. I should have known. I should have known better than to trust the screen, it's just that with everything that's happened I…"

Roman interrupted her, "Shh. It's okay. I understand. I did the same thing. If you want to talk about it some more, let's do it after this universe, okay?"

Neo nodded. Roman smiled and turned to Ilia, "And you're welcome to that talk to. After all," he leaned down and whispered, "I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot more of you."

Ilia looked up at the man confused. He sent her a subtle wink and Ilia understood. The lie they had to tell. Ilia had a half truth ready though, "Well, I promised her I'd never leave. I don't intend to break that."

Neo couldn't control her feelings anymore; something came over her. She softly grabbed Ilia's face and pulled her into a kiss. Ilia's eyes went wide and she turned pink, but after a few seconds of realization, she returned the kiss and turned bright yellow. This was brighter than Blake had ever seen Ilia before as quite a few "Awws" were heard.

When they finally broke, Neo saw just how bright Ilia was. She smiled, "So, I guess this was kind of backward, but when we get out of here, would you like to go on a date with me, Rainbow?"

Ilia's spots turned bright pink on her still yellow face, "I'd love to, Sundae."

The pair kissed each other again. After a good minute, they broke.

Gordeau fake coughed, "As happy as I am for you all, I do think we need to get back to the viewing. But I do want to point something out. I probably should've mentioned this beforehand, but these universes are alternate. What Neo said is true, you are capable of doing what each version you see can do, with some exceptions. However, that doesn't mean you will do it. They aren't you. They don't have the same experiences you do so they were shaped differently. Just remember that in the future so we can avoid more blowouts."

Everyone nodded and sat back down, knowing that things would be alright now.

**Sun laughed, "No way! Ol' Francis took a bullet for ya? I thought this kinda thing only happened in the movies." Sun finished handing Velvet the diary and sending a subtle wink at the audience.**

"Um, did he just…" Blake started but was interrupted by the viewing.

**Torchwick chuckled, "Yeah, well it still hurt like a sonofabitch, I'll tell you that."**

"**I'll bet," Velvet added, handing the book back to Torchwick.**

"**Anyway," he continued, "Once they realized I wasn't dead, I convinced Schnee that he'd never find the treasure without me. So, I've been misleading him ever since, waiting for you to show up."**

"I know I said it earlier, but good job pulling one over on Jacques, Candle-Brain," Qrow complimented.

Roman smiled at the man, "Appreciate it, Bird-Brain."

"**Where is he now?" Velvet asked.**

"**Misled." Torchwick smirked as he lit a cigar.**

Yang whistled, "That was smooth, Roman."

**He opened the diary and started, "Look, Wukong had it all figured out." He pointed to a drawing of a heart pierced by two keys, "See, that's the symbol the Mistralians used to mark their secret vaults. The treasure is hidden right here in the monastery!"**

"**Find the symbol," he reasoned.**

"**And we find the Vault," He, Sun,** and a good portion of the audience** finished.**

Sun sighed, "I guess leaving is out of the question now?"

"Yep," was the resounding answer.

**Torchwick smiled, seeing Sun was back on board, "We have everything we need right here!" he pointed to the diary as he continued, "All the clues to take us right to the treasure!"**

**He and Sun looked at each other as Torchwick put a hand on Sun's shoulder, "We can do this kid!" he reassured.**

**Velvet then walked behind the two and hung her arms over the pair's shoulders, "All right, you boys aren't gonna get all chummy and leave the girl behind again, are you?"**

Velvet wasn't in a position to glare at both of them, so she just glared at Sun. She may not have been here when it happened, but she had heard about them abandoning her, and she was not happy.

**Torchwick chuckled as Sun warned, "Don't even think about it, Roman. She's got a mean right hook."**

"Yeah, she does!" Nora exclaimed while the rest of the room chuckled.

**Torchwick just smirked at him, "I'll keep that in mind."**

**He smiled at Velvet before the three began to search the library.**

"I'm glad their all working together now," Ruby stated excitedly.

Weiss nodded, "With the skills all three bring to the table they should find that treasure in no time."

Emerald scoffed, "I think the sappy reunion made you all forget one thing."

The audience, save Cinder, Mercury, Raven, and Adam who had not gotten sappy, looked at her in question.

She smirked before finishing, "Who placed the traps?"

There was a cold chill in the audience as they were less sure the trio could accomplish the goal.

**AN: HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO GET SO LONG! I swear what started as just brief conversations turned into giant exposition. **

**Okay, lets discuss what happened. Ilia and Neo realize they have more in common then they think. Seriously, I know the two never interact in the show, but, minus Neo's more violent tendencies, I feel like they would get along. (No duh, I wrote the ship!) Then Neo drops the bomb. I know this may seem OOC but people do crazy things when they're emotional.**

**Qrow helps Roman out. Now both Qrow and Ilia know what's happening. Ilia can probably keep it a secret, but will Qrow be able to handle it? **

**Minor, (and one major) canon changes this chapter.**

**First the major one, Velvet doesn't lose her camera! The in-canon explanation is Elena falls through a bridge and has to drop it to hang on, shortly after revealing Sully's alive. I feel like this turned the camera into a useless plot device. **

**The minor cannon changes, Roman talks about Neo. I actually had this part written up and the explanation behind it before I wrote the big fight last chapter. Originally, Sully talks about a whore in the Philippines called 'The Spinner.' While I have no doubts Roman would visit such an establishment, I wanted to give more depth to the character in this game. Neo and Roman make up. **

**Then Rainbow Sherbet's first kiss! (Yes, until someone informs me this ship already has a name, I'm using this [They don't have an official one I checked so yes this is the ship now]) This may feel rushed to some, and I will state that in a future chapter, but they do enter a relationship!**

**Also, I should note, I know Melodic Cudgel is the name of Roman's cane. However, the cane here is just a cane, so it doesn't get the name. Sorry for that.**

**Apologies for the late chapter, life hit me pretty hard yesterday and I wasn't able to get home and edit it.**


	10. Uncharted Pt 8

**The library had four main pillars in the middle each topped with a statue.**

"**I remember seeing something about the statues in the diary," Torchwick commented, "See if you can figure it out kid."**

**Sun opened the diary and saw that each statue had to face a specific way for the path to open. He turned them and a bookcase on the wall revealed a secret passage.**

"Oooh, a secret passage? Always good stuff in those!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Not always. We have plenty of secret passages in Schnee manor; most just lead outside."

"Really?" Winter raised an eyebrow, "I did not know that."

Weiss shrugged, "Klien showed me. That's how I got out without Father noticing." Her shrugged turned into a sheepish look, "After I locked him in a room with General Ironwood."

Winter groaned, "So you're the reason he was extra irritable that day!"

Qrow shrugged, "Can't blame Jimmy there. I'd be miserable stuck in a room with that man too."

**The secret passage led to another library, which disappointed Torchwick. "Ah, hell!"**

"Who needs a secret library? Seems a waste when the other library is perfectly good." Nora pointed out.

Yang chuckled, "Blake does! That way she can hide her smut from everyone else."

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed in shock and embarrassment.

"Well, she's not wrong." Ruby defended her sister. "You really shouldn't leave those out where I-I mean anyone could see them."

Blake went pale. The implications that fifteen-year-old Ruby and seen the books she had brought to Beacon meant Yang might kill her later, regardless of her feelings.

Thankfully, Yang seemed not to notice the slip of the tongue.

"**What now?" Velvet asked.**

**Sun saw two unlit torches fixed to the wall. The design of the torches seemed familiar to him.**

**He opened the diary to see the torch upside down with a small note next to it, "The inverted torch leads to the land of the dead," He read, sending shivers down Velvet's spine.**

"Oh, so we just stand Roman on his head and we find the treasure? Why didn't we do that in the first place!" Neo joked.

Roman chuckled, "Good to have you back, Neo."

**He turned the torches upside down and the mural on the wall sunk into the floor. Behind it was a small, cave like passage.**

"**Well," Sun smirked, "This looks promising."**

"A secret passage in a secret passage?" Ruby was mind-blown, "That's insane!"

Jaune shrugged, "Maybe a little overkill, not quite insane yet though."

**They all nodded as Sun came up with a plan, "Okay, you two sit tight. I'm gonna check things out."**

**Velvet didn't like that idea, "Woah, woah, wait, no. You're not going out there alone."**

Ren nodded, "Considering the number of antagonists they are dealing with, plus whoever is setting the traps, it would be foolish to continue alone."

Ozpin nodded in agreement.

**Torchwick agreed, "Yeah, Taurus's men are swarming all over this place!"**

"**Yeah, and one person'll make a lot less noise than three," Sun reasoned.**

"That's a good point actually," Ilia commented, "If Adam has that many goons, a single person might be able to sneak past his defenses."

**Torchwick had a conflicted look on his face. Sun was right but something felt…**

"Hinky, we know!" The whole audience save Roman groaned.

"**C'mon. I'll be fine!" Sun reassured him, "And you guy's will be safe here. They don't even know about this room!"**

**Torchwick sighed, "Okay, but call me if you run into anything." **

"**All right," Sun nodded, "you got it! Now, close this thing back up." Sun moved to enter, as Torchwick moved to one of the torches.**

Gordeau started, "Sun is about to say something that most of you will object to, but please refrain from commenting for a few seconds."

Everyone nodded, confused by what he meant.

**Velvet, however, stopped Sun, "Sun?" she started nervously, "Be careful."**

**Sun chuckled, "C'mon, I always am."**

**He turned around and smacked his head on the low-hanging door frame.**

"**OW!" he exclaimed, "I did not see that!"**

Bellowing laughter blasted from the audience. It continued for a good five minutes before Blake wiped a tear from her eye, "Oh, I needed that!"

"The perils of being tall!" Jaune laughed out, "I know your pain!"

**Velvet smirked before moving to the other torch and closing the mural.**

**Sun made his way through the newly discovered catacombs. He was only underground briefly before they led up into a cathedral.**

**After taking out some goons he swapped his 9-millimeter for a Desert 5. He then noticed that two bells were situated at opposite ends of the hall.**

"Oooh, better gun!" Ruby cheered, happy to see weapons again.

"**There's something about this in the diary," he thought as he pulled it out and read the caption by the bells, "Two bells resound in perfect harmony."**

**Quickly thinking, he shot both bells.**

**One of the walls opened up revealing another underground passage. Suddenly a thought came to him and he chuckled.**

"Okay, the amount of secret passages in just ridiculous now!" Pyrrha noticed.

**In a bad imitation of Torchwick, he started, "We've got all the clues right here. We can do this kid!" He dropped the imitation before continuing, "How does he plan to get a five-hundred-pound statue out of here anyway?"**

"I don't sound like that, do I?" Roman asked.

"Nah, he's just bad at impressions," Ilia stated.

"He brings up a good point though," Summer noted, "How does he plan on getting it out of there?"

Roman thought for a moment before shrugging, "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

**He continued through the caves before he began to hear Schnee's voice above him, "This is completely unacceptable."**

"Father?" Weiss asked, already knowing the answer.

**Sun noticed that he was directly under them, in some sort of crypt.**

**Not being able to see, Sun was surprised when Tyrian started talking, "Well, what do you expect from me, Schnee? My men are getting massacred!"**

"We noticed," Cinder chuckled, seeing her second least favorite co-worker so distressed.

**Schnee chuckled, "I find it hard to believe that one man could wipe out your entire crew."**

**The screen moved up from Sun, showing Tyrian standing, Jacque sitting smoking a cigarette, and Taurus looking over maps.**

"Father smoking?" Winter laughed, "Now I've seen everything."

Roman scoffed, "And a cigarette at that too, at least get a godsdamned cigar! You're rich enough for it."

**Tyrian groaned and looked visible annoyed, "It's not just Wukong, dammit! I'm telling you this island is cursed!"**

"Add superstitious to his already impressive resume of traits," Raven stated with an eye roll.

"Yeah, he's not winning himself any points with Schnee, that's for sure!" Tai agreed.

"**Enough!" Jacques was done listening to the deranged man, "Take your sorry mob and go."**

**Tyrian looked like he was about to agree but stopped, "Wait, you can't cut me loose. You owe me a share of the treasure!"**

**Jacques didn't even raise his voice, "You're share, Tyrian, was contingent on upon you doing what I required."**

Weiss sighed, "This is so like Father. Everyone else changed slightly in this universes, but this is pretty much exactly Father."

**Jacques stood up and got right in Tyrian's face, "You assured me Wukong was captured, and the island was secured."**

**Tyrian was furious, "Oh, this is bullshit Schnee and you know it."**

"What was that?!" Adam yelled standing up.

Mercury smirked, "That's a pretty common phrase. I'm surprised you've never heard it before."

"WHAT?!" Adam yelled turning to the assassin.

Blake shuddered, "He's never heard it because no one in the White Fang dared risk his wrath."

**Taurus growled at the phrase and Jacques smirked as the bull pulled a gun on Tyrian.**

"**We're done here, Mr. Callows." Jacques ended in his usual business tone.**

**He walked over to a drain in the floor and threw his cigarette down it. It fell right on Sun's face but thankfully he kept quiet.**

"Asshole!" Sun muttered.

**Tyrian looked back and forth between Taurus and Jacques before shouting a string of expletives and storming off.**

**Jacques turned to Taurus, "Remind me again why you employed that superstitious idiot."**

**Taurus shrugged, "You wanted someone cheap."**

"You were right, sister," Weiss noticed, "Lowest bidder."

Winter chuckled, "I did say that, didn't I."

**Jacques chuckled, "Well, you get what you pay for, I suppose. And what about you, Taurus? Are you worth what I'm paying you?" **

"**The vaults here." Taurus stated with fire in his eyes, "I'm sure of it. If Roman can be trusted…"**

"Which we all know that those two can't trust him!" Qrow scoffed.

"**Which he can't." Jacque interrupted.**

Eyes went wide, "He knows? How does he know?" Roman asked in shock.

"Sorry, Candle-Brain, guess you didn't pull one over on him anyway." Qrow muttered.

"**Look," Taurus reasoned, "He knows we'll kill him if he's lying."**

"**Don't be stupid," Jacque scoffed, "He knows we'll kill him once we find the treasure. He has no incentive to tell the truth."**

"Logically that makes sense," Cinder noted, "I mean that's what I would do!"

Raven glared at the fall maiden, "You did, or do you forget trying to kill me and actually killing my right hand in that vault?"

Cinder smirked, "You're just upset you couldn't finish the job."

**Jacque sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Really, Taurus, sometimes I think you left your brains back in that slum where I found you."**

"WHAT!?" Adam yelled again.

Weiss shrugged, "That's just Father's way of saying 'I never should have hired you,' he doesn't mean he actually found you in a slum."

Adam looked puzzled at the younger Schnee, wondering why she would try to comfort him.

**Taurus growled, recognizing the threat, "I just need a little more time!"**

**Jacque sat down, "Chasing this treasure of yours is proving to be more trouble than it's probably worth."**

"I agree with that!" Sun exclaimed, but no one else seemed to hear him.

**Taurus looked at him with no tone of joking in his voice, not that that surprised anyone, "I assure you; El Dorado is worth more than you could possible imagine."**

**Jacque's gaze hardened, "It had better be."**

**Sun had heard everything, but was slightly confused. Good news, he didn't have to deal with Tyrian anymore. Bad news, Taurus knew something about El Dorado he wasn't telling. The question was, what was it?**

Emerald shuddered, "This adds even more to my theory that somethings not right. If Taurus knows more than he's letting on, it has to be bad."

**Sun made it out of the catacombs and Torchwick called him, "Sun? It looks like there's a secret gallery at the top of the church, think you can get there?"**

"**On my way now, Torchwick, thanks for the info." He hung up and headed back to the church.**

**Climbing up to the second floor, Sun found an open window and jumped in. He suddenly realized that the only floor up there was the small balcony seating he was in right now. It was a good fifteen foot drop to the floor.**

**Looking at the other end, he saw a stained-glass window with a burning heart on it. On the walls next to it were two giant keys.**

"**Two key's and a heart, huh?" Sun pondered, "not quite the treasure vault but it's gotta be a clue of some kind."**

**Swinging from the tarnished chandeliers, Sun made his way across the cathedral and smashed through the window.**

"There had to be a better way to do that, Sun!" Blake scolded.

Sun shrugged, "Eh, not worth the time it would take. This was much faster."

Blake was about to criticize him some more, but realized her partner would probably do the same thing.

**Sun was now in the secret gallery. It was a small semi-circle room with multiple windows. One, however had the symbol he was looking for on it.**

"The symbol for the treasure vault!" Neo realized.

"All right, let's see where it is!" Roman stated, excitedly.

**Sun opened the window and looked out. Across the courtyard he saw the symbol again, right on the building Jacque and Taurus were currently in.**

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Roman swore.

"Bad luck strikes again," Qrow growled.

"**You've gotta be kidding me." Sun sighed before he called Torchwick.**

"**Hey, Torchwick. Remember Schnee and Taurus, and that you had misled them?"**

"**Yeah?" Torchwick replied, suspicious about what was going to come next.**

"**Well, they're sitting right on top of the treasure vault!" Sun said plainly.**

"**Of all the luck!" Roman scoffed before seeing the look on Sun's face, "Sorry."**

"**Look," Sun continued, ignoring the accidental jab, "I'm gonna need a diversion to get them out of there."**

"Now diversions I can do!" Roman smirked.

"Careful, Roman," Neo warned, "Your diversion's normally end with you being injured."

"I don't think he cares, Sundae," Ilia quipped.

**Roman smirked over the scroll, "You got it kid. One diversion coming right up."**

"**And Torchwick?" Sun got out before they hung up, "Once their gone meet me in the mausoleum, but come through the catacombs, it's safer that way."**

**Torchwick nodded and hung up. Sun looked down at all the goons in the cemetery and sighed, "This might take a while."**

"Oh, this ought to be good," Mercury rolled his eyes.

**AN: I got nothing to say about this one. It's short, but only because I couldn't shove it into either the last one or the next one without making them incredibly long. See you next time.**


	11. Uncharted Pt 9

**Sun made his way down from the window. When he hit the ground, Taurus and Schnee burst **

**out of the mausoleum. Sun overhead Taurus giving orders, "Torchwick has escaped. Spread out and find him!"**

Ilia couldn't believe it, "That's your diversion? Simply letting them know you escaped!"

Neo scoffed, "That's mild compared to his usual fare, Rainbow."

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Roman complained.

**Sun rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Seriously, your distraction was yourself? We're gonna have to work on that ego some more."**

Laughter from around the room.

**Sun found a sniper rifle nearby and used it to kill five of the goons before they realized he was there. He swapped the rifle for a shotgun before drawing his Desert 5 and taking the rest out. He entered the mausoleum to find that Velvet and Torchwick had beaten him there.**

"I see what you meant about that pistol, Ruby!" Blake stated with wide-eyes, "Any chance I could get you to upgrade mine to be like that?"

Ruby went wide-eyed herself, "Of course! I've never gotten to work on your weapon before Blake! This will be so exciting! Oh, I need to make a note of that. But wait, wasn't Gambol Shroud destroyed?"

Blake went wide eyed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

**Velvet looked worried, while Torchwick just smoked his cigar staring at the ceiling.**

"**Hey," Sun stated indicating he was here.**

**Velvet perked up, "Hey!"**

"This again," Velvet rolled her eyes.

"**Ha!" Roman laughed as he stood up, "I knew you could do it kid! So what's next?"**

**Sun shrugged, "I don't know. I'm figuring it out as I go. This is definitely the right place though."**

**Sun noticed that each pocket of the mausoleum had a different symbol under it. On a hunch, he turned one to the left and a passage way opened up behind one of the tombs.**

"I'm really getting tired of secret passages now," Ruby muttered.

"Well, that was fast," Weiss scoffed.

"**Looks like we're in business," Sun chuckled out, amazed he'd gotten it in one move.**

**Sun cleared the bones off the entrance before getting an idea.**

"**Head's up!" He yelled as he tossed a skull to Torchwick.**

Yang and Tai fell down laughing.

"Gah! It's contagious!" Sun yelled.

**Torchwick caught it, looked at it strangely, and then groaned at the atrocious pun.**

**Slowly, Sun and Velvet slid through the opening. Torchwick was on his way through but Velvet stepped forward and a rock sunk under her with a grinding noise.**

"That doesn't sound good," Summer muttered.

"**Uh-oh." She realized sheepishly.**

**Sun heard it too, "Oh, shit." He followed it over to the entrance, where Torchwick had stopped mid crawl.**

"**What the hell is that?" Torchwick asked.**

"**Roman move!" Sun yelled as he pushed Torchwick back out of the passage. The opening slammed shut a second later.**

"Roman!" Neo cried out. Ilia squeezed her tightly.

"Why me? Why always me?" Roman asked to no one.

**Sun called Torchwick instantly. Thankfully, he picked up. **

"Thank Gods!" Roman sighed in relief.

**Sun sighed, "You alright?"**

"**Yeah," Torchwick grunted, "Knocked me on my ass, though."**

"Well, at least you're alright," Sun muttered.

"Yeah, besides his bruised ego-I mean ass," Ilia smirked out.

Roman sent her a fake glare, "You know, maybe I don't like you as much as I thought," he joked.

Neo and Ilia both gave him looks of faked shock.

**Velvet sighed hearing Torchwick's voice. Sun continued, "You better get back to the library. We're gonna have to find another way out of here." Sun hung up and looked at Velvet.**

"**Sorry," she** (both of them)** apologized.**

**Sun (**both of them)** shrugged it off, "It's alright. Let's just keep moving."**

**They proceeded until they reached a room full of small bridges, platforms, and gears.**

"Woah," Jaune stated in awe.

"Indeed," Winter agreed, "What's fascinating is that whoever made this did it four hundred years ago."

"With how far technology has come since then, it truly is," Ren noted.

"**What is all this?" Velvet asked in wonder.**

**Sun groaned, "A really elaborate way to hide the damned treasure!"**

"It does seem to be making them jump through a lot of hoops," Tai pointed out.

Raven nodded, "Even I would have given up by this point, and you know how stubborn I can be."

Qrow threw his hands in the air, "Finally! She admits it!"

"Quiet, brother," Raven snapped, "You and I both know you're just as guilty."

"But I admitted it long ago," Qrow added with a smirk, to which Raven just silently huffed.

**As they approached, they noticed that there were many paths forward. Each path was labeled with a number. Sun remembered seeing three seemingly random numbers on the map.**

**He pulled it out and saw two, five, and seven. "I'll follow these numbers, and that should lead us to the treasure." He said aloud.**

"Oh, those numbers!" Blake realized. Yang looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Blake shrugged, "I noticed them when Sun first picked up the map, but didn't think much of them at the time. Who knew the smallest detail would actually be important!"

Ozpin sighed, "They usually are."

"**Right," Velvet nodded, "I'll stay here and keep an eye out for the bad guys." She held up her gun and smirked.**

Pyrrha's face scrunched, "Are we sure this is Velvet, and not Ruby or Yang?"

Velvet blushed in embarrassment, while the sisters yelled, "Hey!"

Gordeau chuckled, "Yes, it's her. She just dealt with less bullying during childhood, so she's more confident in herself."

Velvet looked at the man with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

Gordeau nodded, "Remember what Neo and I said, 'You are capable of doing this.' So, Velvet, you are capable of being more confident in yourself. It may take work, but you can do it. You've already made steps towards that."

"Yeah, Velvs," Yang commented, "If you weren't at least a little confident in yourself, do you really think you could've landed one of the hottest girls at Beacon?"

Velvet blushed harder, but realized Yang was right.

Blake had a different reaction, "Yang!" she stated, shocked.

Yang spoke without thinking, "Ahh, is Blakey getting jealous? I said she was one of the hottest not the hottest!"

Blake rolled her eyes and sarcastically asked, "Oh, and I assume you're the hottest, Yang?"

Yang again spoke without thinking or noticing the sarcasm, "Nope! That honor belongs to yo…" Yang's mouth snapped shut before the word could come out.

Both partner's faces turned bright red as they turned to face the screen again.

Some people wanted to comment on the exchange, but those that did knew an embarrassed Yang quickly led to angry Yang if provoked. They did not want to end up on that side of her.

There was one comment though, "Did Blake just make a pun?" the ever oblivious Jaune asked.

Blake and Yang thought it over, and when they realized she did Blake groaned and Yang chuckled. They still didn't speak to each other though.

**Sun rolled his eyes at her antics and kept moving. Sun followed the numbers until they led to a large waterwheel. Pulling the indicated lever, he activated the mechanism. Suddenly, lamps started swinging and random machinery moved all over the room.**

"Oh, come on!" Sun yelled in disbelief, "How much more are you gonna make me do until I find this stupid thing!"

**Sun sighed. He knew it was necessary, but it just made his job a lot harder. He climbed up a freshly moved chain and dodged a lantern. He kept going dodging lanterns as he went.**

**Eventually, he reached a small wooden platform near the top of the room. Looking down he could see Velvet.**

"**Hey, I made it!" He called out proud of himself.**

"And here's where my bad luck kicks in," Sun muttered, seeing the pattern now.

Orow nodded, "You're getting it now, kid."

**Velvet looked up with a smile. That smile quickly turned to a look of concern when she saw what Sun was standing on. "Be careful. That doesn't look like the sturdiest…" before she could continue the platform cracked, "SUN!"**

**Sun screamed as he fell, but luckily grabbed a hand hold and slowed down so he landed with a soft thud.**

**He chuckled as he picked himself up, "I'm alright. I'm okay." He sighed internally though. Now he had to get back up there. He saw what looked to be an elevator and headed towards it.**

"You know," Weiss started, "I'd say he should not have survived that, but we've seen him survive worse already. I think the shock has started to wear off."

Most of the theater nodded, but Gordeau chuckled, "Oh, Ice Queen, just keep watching."

**It was not. Instead, it fell when he stepped on it. He screamed again but it came to a stop seconds later. A small gate opened up, and a number five pointed at it. He chuckled and realized that was supposed to happen.**

**He jumped through the window. As he landed, he thought he saw something crawling on the ceiling, but he had to double take and it was gone. "What the hell?" he asked himself.**

"What the hell was that?!" Emerald yell-asked.

"I don't know!" Blake, the one with the best eyesight, admitted. "I don't think anyone got a good look at it."

**Sun saw another of the mechanisims right next to him. Taking the ride much better this time. It opened the gate for Velvet to join him in the next room.**

**The two continued a little way until an explosion rocked the cavern.**

Nora perked up. It had been far too long since an explosion had been seen for her taste.

**Looking up they saw a gate had been blown off it's hinges and Tyrian's men started pouring in followed by the man himself.**

"Him again?" Cinder scoffed, "I thought Schnee got rid of that idiot!"

"Well, he was upset he didn't get his share of the treasure, he's probably here to get it. It's what I would do." Mercury reasoned.

**Tyrian noticed Sun and smiled at him, "Hey, Wukong. Last man alive gets the gold," he taunted before laughing.**

**The laughter stopped as he finished, "You lose. Kill them both." He ordered his men before running off to look for the gold.**

"**Well, this just keeps getting better and better," Sun quipped as they both took cover.**

Light chuckles came from around the room.

**Sun's shotgun made quick work of Tyrian's men and eventually the pair came to a large room that was obviously the vault. Unfortunately, it was empty.**

**Velvet sighed, "There's nothing here."**

"**This is getting so old!" Sun stated, very frustrated at the situation.**

"YES, IT IS!" most of the audience agreed.

"Seriously!" Mercury groaned, "It's like this universe enjoys being a cock tease."

**Suddenly Sun noticed something. He saw a skeleton dressed in old Vacuoan clothes lying next to an altar. He walked towards it slowly. His expression only showing sadness and disappointment.**

"**Sun?" Velvet asked, worried for him.**

**Sun noticed the crest on the corpses armor, "It's Wukong." He stated.**

Silence permeated the theater. Ruby stuttered, "What?"

**Sun became dejected, "He never found it. He just died here."**

"That must be devastating." Velvet noted, "His ancestor and idol dying before he could accomplish his goal."

Oscar sighed, "Now try being the reincarnation of said man, and you know how I feel."

Ozpin looked down in shame, while Gordeau put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You're not the only one he's hurt like that kid," he lamented.

**Sun sighed and contemplated his life. In his thoughts, he realized if he didn't stop now, he was going to end up just like his ancestor. Rotting in a forgotten tomb with nothing to show for it. He ripped the ring off his neck, "So much for greatness," he mumbled and put it in Wukong's hand.**

Sun nodded, "Yeah, so much for that."

Nora looked at Ren worriedly. They had come from a very small beginning, were they doomed to fail as well? They secretly had the same thoughts, but Ren knew he couldn't show weakness right now or Nora would be devastated.

Jaune, however, shook his head, "No. What he did or didn't do doesn't matter. What matters is that, in the face of adversity and hard times, you rise up and surpass other's expectations of you. That's what greatness means."

Most of the crowd stared at the blonde in shock. Not many people knew he could make speeches like that. Oscar was the most conflicted by this statement, as he tried to piece together what he could do to surpass Ozpin.

Pyrrha was beaming at Jaune, "Jaune, you are great. You've done so much more than anyone expected you too, and you're still fighting. That makes you great."

Ozpin agreed, "Indeed, Mr. Arc. I know you don't want to hear it from me, but even when my deception was brought to light, you carried on. I also think you have achieved greatness."

Jaune didn't know how to take that. He still hadn't forgiven the man for the deception, but maybe he was still a good man doing things the wrong way.

"**Wasted his life, for nothing." Sun said somberly. Velvet looked at him, then the corpse, then the ring. How could one revelation beat Sun down so badly?**

**Suddenly Velvet heard screaming and gunfire. She knew Sun wanted to stay a little longer but they had to move. "Sun? Are you ready to get going?" she asked caringly.**

"Who's fighting out there?" Winter asked, "I thought only Tyrian's men were down here?"

"**Yeah," Sun said, tears forming in his eyes, "more than ever."**

**To humor him, Velvet went and paid her quick respects to Sir Francis before the pair started to look for a way out.**

**Sun looked up to see the vault had a second level. "Hey," he got Velvets attention, "Looks like there's some kind of crane up there."**

"Good," Sun stated, "Now we can finally leave this stupid island."

"Right there with you, Sun," Velvet agreed.

**Velvet looked around and saw a broken ladder, "Look, a ladder. If you give me a boost, I think I can get up there."**

**Sun nodded and squatted down. Velvet got on his shoulders and he stood up slowly, commenting the whole time, "Oh, you're heavier than you look."**

"What?" Velvet glared at Sun.

All the men in the room felt sympathy for Sun, knowing you never comment on that.

"**Can you reach it?" he asked.**

**Velvet didn't respond as she was kind of pissed about the weight comment. She did grab the ladder and start climbing.**

"Yes, yes I am!" Velvet seethed.

"**There's a rope." She stated looking at the crane, "I'll try and lower it down to you."**

**She reached the top and was overjoyed with what she saw, "Oh, I see a tunnel! We can get out this way!"**

"Yes! Freedom!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss wanted to agree, but couldn't. Something didn't add up. The traps, Tyrian's men going missing, the strange thing they had seen, and now the random gunfire and screams.

**Suddenly Tyrian and one of his men burst into the room panting.**

**Sun drew his gun on them before commenting, "Hello, boys."**

Yang chuckled, "That's exactly how I handle Junior when I see him."

**Tyrian flinched at sound before realizing it was Sun. Suddenly, strange roaring came from the door.**

"I don't like this," Velvet stated, clinging tightly to the Coco plushy.

Ruby began hiding her face in her hood again.

"**What the hell is going on out there?" Sun asked.**

**Tyrian had a panicked look in his eye as he answered, "Didn't you see them?!"**

"Them?" Weiss asked hesitantly. She was pulling back from the screen slightly.

Summer was now also hiding her face in her hood.

**Suddenly the roaring came from the floor.**

"Ren," Nora started. The childhood friends looked at each other wide-eyed. That roar was very reminiscent of the Nuckleavee. They grabbed each other's hand, hoping to find comfort.

**Tyrian's man started to panic, "Oh no, oh god, oh no!"**

"Well, the excess panic won't help the situation," Winter noted, though she was also not thrilled by the roars coming from the screen.

Qrow shuddered, suddenly having Apathy flashbacks.

**Tyrian continued to panic but looked around. Seeing no exit, he got hysterical, "We're trapped."**

Cinder smirked, "Like rats in a cage! This is perfect!"

Emerald gave her boss a sideways look, but shrugged it off quickly.

**Sun still had no idea what was going on, "Brothers, what is that?"**

**Tyrian kept panicking, "We're dead, we're all dead!"**

Emerald whispered to Mercury, "While I appreciate seeing Tyrian like this, the whole situation doesn't sit well with me."

Mercury nodded, but was too engrossed in what was happening to comment.

**The goon was backing up trying to keep his back to the wall. The poor bastard didn't realize he'd positioned himself right by a hole in the floor. Suddenly, a hand shot up and grabbed the man's leg pulling him under the floor.**

"What the hell was that?" Roman yelled.

Tai and Mercury chuckled. They had figured it out, but they had no idea how it had happened.

**Tyrian ran to try and help his man but was too late. Now from all around the room, the creatures popped up, revealing their true nature.**

"ZOMBIES?!" The yell came from everyone in the room, save Tai and Merc.

Everyone had different reactions to this. Ruby subconsciously jumped into Wiess's arms, who proceeded to hug the reaper in fear. Yang pulled Blake closer to her. Velvet squeezed her plushy so hard it's head almost came off. Sun just sat there, jaw dropped. Pyrrha and Jaune kept looking back and forth between each other and the screen. Nora and Ren squeezed their hands tighter. Summer mimicked her daughter jumping into the nearest persons arms. Unfortunately for Winter, it turned out to be her. Winter just sat there shocked. Not so much at the zombies, but at the older woman sitting in her lap like it was nothing. Tai, Raven and Qrow were chuckling at the situation Summer and Winter were in. Roman had jumped up and tried to step back, only to fall completely over his seat into the row behind him. Neo and Ilia had done something similar to Ruby and Weiss, but they were also laughing at Roman's misfortune. Adam sat slack-jawed, unwilling to believe it. Oscar, being the youngest in the room, screamed in fear. Gordeau tried to comfort his father's newest form. Ozpin simply raised an eyebrow. Mercury chuckled at the fact that he was right. Emerald was trying to add up how zombies factored into everything.

Cinder had the most terrifying thought of the whole group. _I wonder if I can use these creatures to my advantage? Just seeing the terror they bring to the room, they would make an excellent addition._

"**Tyrian get back here!" Sun commanded as he readied his weapon.**

"Zombie outbreak rule number thirty-four: previous grudges don't matter. Fight to survive, regardless of who you're with." Blake quoted.

Yang looked incredulous, "You have a Zombie Outbreak plan?"

Blake looked sheepish, "Yeah, I did at one point. I went through a phase where I had to plan for everything, regardless of how off the wall it was."

Yang nodded in approval, "I wasn't judging. I had one too."

**The two rivals stood back to back, (or as close as they could with their tails), and readied for combat.**

**Tyrian was still panicked but looked over his shoulder at Sun, "Wukong, if we don't make it out of here, I just want you to know,"**

"Oh?" Raven asked, "Is there more to Tyrian's character than we thought?"

"**I hate your guts!"**

The joke broke the tension in the room. Everyone started laughing, and then realized the situations they were in.

"Get off me, you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed, turning bright red and pushing Ruby onto the floor. Yang shot her a knowing glance, and Weiss silently huffed.

"EEP," was all Ruby said in response as she hit the floor.

"Uh, hey Winter!" Summer awkwardly started, realizing the situation she was in, "How are you?"

Winter smiled, "I'm fine, Mrs. Rose, but would you kindly," Winter's face dropped the smile and turned to anger, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"EEP," Summer responded, getting back in her seat.

Roman came too, having accidentally knocked himself out, looking up at the ceiling and Raven's face. "Uhh," He started, "What am I doing on the floor?" He heard giggling form in front of him. He stood up to see what was so funny, and realized what happened, "Oh, ha ha, very funny!" He retorted sarcastically, stepping back into his seat.

Ilia set Neo gently back in her seat, but neither girl removed themselves from contact completely.

**Sun would've chuckled if he wasn't currently surrounded by FREAKING ZOMBIES! "Yeah, likewise pal. Now let's do this."**

"Yeah, kill those zombies Sun!" Ruby cheered, followed quickly by Yang, Nora, and surprisingly Neo.

Blake shuddered, "I glad my father isn't here right now."

Yang gave her a quizzical look, so she continued, "My dad hates horror with a passion, but zombies scare him stiff."

Sun, Ilia, and Yang all laughed at this, but it was Sun who said what they were all thinking, "Your dad, Ghira Belladonna, founder of the White Fang and the most muscular man I've ever met is scared of zombies?"

Blake simply shrugged in response.

Tai, who had never met Ghira (or Hazel for that matter) in person, was offended by the muscular comment.

**Tyrian and Sun started firing, Tyrian with his golden pistol, and Sun with his shotgun.**

**Velvet heard the commotion from the top floor and was confused, "What the hell is going on down there?" **

"You don't want to know," Jaune stated, shaking his head.

Velvet nodded, "Yeah, I really don't."

"**Just get that rope down here, fast!" Sun yelled.**

**Sun continued firing, not really covering Tyrian, but the scorpion was doing fine on his own.**

"**Damn!" Velvet exclaimed from above, "It's totally rusted it won't move!"**

**Sun sighed but kept fighting. He did not want to die today.**

"Nonsense," Nora stood, "Today seems like a good day to die!"

Those still not used to the bomber's antics were taken aback, but Ren just responded in his usual way.

"Actually, Nora, I think today might be a good day to retreat. Can we push dying off to a week from Friday?" He quoted, knowing Nora didn't recognize the quote.

"Okay!" Nora responded cheerfully, "Only for you though, Renny!"

Ruby tilted her head and whispered to Yang, "Did Ren just calm Nora down with what I think he did?"

Yang was stunned as well, not so much by Ren calming Nora down, but that Ren actually watched one of the sister's favorite scroll shows.

**Velvet still hadn't gotten the rope to budge, but Sun and Tyrian were pushing the beasts back.**

**Tyrian got a boost of confidence as he gunned one down and it fell in a hole. "That's right, you ugly bastard!" he taunted as he walked over the hole, "Don't mess with Tyrian Callows!"**

"Oh, Tyrian," Cinder scolded, "That arrogance is going to get you into trouble someday."

"Well, it did already cost him his tail!" Ruby boasted.

Team CME smirked, knowing Watts had already built and installed a new tail on Tyrian.

**Suddenly a new hand grabbed Tyrian and pulled him into the hole. He screamed like a girl on the way down. Sun could only yell his name and hold his ground as more beasts came through the floor.**

Emerald was grinning sinisterly; the bastard had gotten what he deserved.

Qrow smirked, "One down, two to go!"

Raven nodded, "But I doubt the other two will go down as easily."

Ruby was retching, "I don't care if he was evil, no one deserves to die like that."

She got nods of agreement from various parties, and scowls or sighs from the others.

"**Velvet, hurry up!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.**

**Sun held off another wave, but had to switch to his pistol halfway through as he had run out of shotgun shells. The Desert 5 was effective, but he didn't have a lot of ammo for it either.**

"Uh oh," Ruby pulled her hood up again.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I've been watching and counting," Ruby explained, "And Sun only has three bullets left."

Wide-eyes continued to look at the screen, hoping the monkey Faunus could pull this off.

"**I got it! It's moving!" Velvet exclaimed from above and Sun **(and the audience) **breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the rope moving down.**

**Sun grabbed the rope and climbed up. Velvet swung him over and they both ran down the tunnel, chased by the beasts the whole way.**

"**Go, go, run!" Sun yelled more out of fear than a command.**

**They found a heavy metal door and swung it closed separating them from the monsters.**

"Whew, safe at last," Velvet sighed.

Emerald, however, smirked, "You sure about that?"

"I concur," Ren agreed, "That door doesn't match anything else we've seen on the island so far. It has all been stone or wood, so why a metal door here?"

**AN: Some important stuff happened this chapter. Velvet gets a confidence boost. Blake and Yang have a quick flirty moment. Jaune realizes Oz isn't as bad as he thought. Hope you guys like the reaction to the zombies. I've been looking forward to this plus the next two chapters from the beginning! Only two left in Uncharted: Wukong's Fortune.**


	12. Uncharted Pt 10

"**What the hell were those things?" Velvet asked once they were safely inside.**

"Uh, zombies?" Nora replied, "Have you never seen a movie before?"

"I think she means what are they doing here, Nora." Ren corrected.

"Well, why didn't she say that?" Nora asked.

"**I don't know! I don't know!" Sun replied still in a panic. "Are you okay?"**

**Velvet sighed and turned around to look at the room they were in. Her jaw dropped as she saw it, "Yeah, Sun? Where are we?"**

Ren, Emerald, and Winter tensed up hoping for a good answer.

**Sun turned around and saw they were in some form of control room. It was situated above a dock which housed another Atlesian U-Boat.**

"They found it!" Winter gasped.

"**Wow," Sun commented, "This explains the U-Boat in Menagerie!"**

**Velvet had found some document on the table, "Sun, come look at this!"**

**Sun looked at the document. It was a map of the monastery. It depicted El Dorado in the room they had just been in. "So they found it!" Sun realized, "They must have broken into the vault and cleared it out!"**

"Wait, if they found it in the vault," Oscar mused.

Ozpin nodded and finished Oscar's thought, "Then Sir Francis did indeed find El Dorado."

Sun smiled proudly before realizing something, "So then, why was he still in the vault?"

"**Yeah," Velvet agreed, but pointed at the circled cathedral in the picture, "But what does the church have to do with it?"**

"**I don't know," Sun admitted, a fake look of shock hit Velvet's face, "It doesn't make any sense!"**

**He looked at the schematic and noticed that they moved the statue under the cathedral. "If that's where the statue is now, we were right on top of it! Son of a bitch!" **

"And they would've avoided the zombies too," Velvet pointed out.

"Yeah," Ruby pointed out, "but the zombies were pretty cool!"

**Velvet looked around the room and found an elevator, "I bet this will take us to the surface," she reasoned.**

**Sun hit the button but nothing happened because there was no power, "Guess the Atlesians didn't pay their electric bill," he quipped.**

Light chuckles came from around the room. Qrow made an observation, "Ain't that ironic."

**He looked at the wall and found a map of the complex, "You know, if we can make it to the generator room, we could get the power turned back on. We just gotta find a way out of here first."**

"So how do they get out?" Ruby asked.

**Velvet pulled out her camera and threw it through one of the windows, "Found a way out," she quipped.**

"Oh," Ruby was answered.

"No, my baby!" Velvet cried.

**Sun was stunned silent for a minute, "Nice work, but your camera," he lamely complimented.**

"Yeah," Sun stated, "I'm sorry about that."

Velvet would have told him it wasn't his fault, but she loved that camera, second only to Coco.

"**Sun with what we just saw, I don't want this story getting out! I'll tell my boss I fell through a bridge and had to drop it to save myself or something." She retorted, "It'll be fine."**

"I agree," Weiss noted, "If she published the story, those zombies would kill a lot of would be explorers."

"Oh," Velvet sniffled, "When you put it like that."

**Sun nodded and then saw a pipe out the window he could grab, "All right, let's go."**

"**Nope," she responded, "This ones all you cowboy."**

"Huh? Why? Bunny Girls held her own well enough so far. Why exclude herself?" Neo asked.

Velvet had a reason, but she didn't want to say it until she had proof.

"**Whaddya mean?" Sun asked stunned.**

"**Sun, you know I can't make that jump!" She rebuked.**

"Yes, she can we've seen it!" Ilia rebuked.

"She's scared," Velvet stated, "That's the excuse I would use."

"Velvs," Blake sighed, "I understand."

**Sun pointed to the door, "There is no way I'm leaving you alone here with those things."**

"**We don't have a choice!" Velvet argued, "Just go turn the power on, come back and get me, and then we'll get the hell out of here!" Her voice gave away just how scared she was.**

"There it is," Jaune rubbed his neck, "I would be in the same state if I just went through that."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

**Sun realized she was right, but he did his best to reassure her, "I will be right back!" he promised before jumping out the window.**

Sun nodded, "Just a note, I would do that for any my friends."

Blake smiled, "We know Sun. You're a really good friend."

**Sun made his way across the pipes until he reached a passage way. It was covered in piping and papers and was pitch black. He walked slowly through the dark pistol at the ready, just waiting for the monsters to jump out.**

"Making your way through an abandoned bunker with no power while there are literally zombies on the loose?" Roman asked, "How is this not a horror movie?"

"It was a pretty big build up if it was," Tai reasoned, "If this was a horror movie, we would have seen this a whole lot sooner."

**Sun tripped over something. Looking down he saw that it was a Great War era Atlesian rifle, a MP40.**

"Wow, that's an old gun." Ruby noticed.

Winter nodded, "Another thing we haven't used since the Great War."

**Swapping his empty shotgun for it he continued, new weapon at the ready, and picked up as much ammo as he could find.**

**Sun hadn't seen any of the monsters yet, but he soon entered a room that was covered in dry blood. It had a projector in the middle of the room, but since the power was off, he couldn't do anything with it. He found an open door and continued to look for the generators.**

**As soon as he exited the room, the monsters leapt out of the side hallways at him.**

"AHHH!" Most of the room screamed at the jump scare; including Yang this time, leaving no one to tease them.

**He gunned them down but they had scared him.**

**Fighting off more of the jump scare monsters, Sun finally found himself in the generator room. Now he just had to find out how to turn them on.**

**He found a crank and turned it. After a few rotations, the power turned on.**

"Yay, power!" Ruby cheered.

**Unfortunately for Sun, it also turned on the alarm, alerting every monster in the area where he was. He ran as fast as he could for the projector room.**

"No!" Ruby's enthusiasm was immediately crushed.

"We probably should have expected that," Winter noted, "If the other room was covered in blood, chances are the monsters set off the alarm."

**He slammed the door behind him and relaxed for a moment. The projector in the room was on now and was showing a recording.**

"Maybe we'll get some answers now," Weiss grumbled. She had been enjoying this universe, until they threw zombies in. Now she just thought it was kind of ridiculous.

"I am curious as to how those creatures came to be," Ren noted.

**It showed El Dorado and one of the creatures tied up next to it.**

Emerald raised an eyebrow, "That's slightly suspect."

**Sun pulled back in shock. Sun noticed a note and a photograph next to the projector. The photograph was of an Atlesian officer kneeling next to Sir Francis's body. Behind them, on the altar Sir Francis had been leaning against stood El Dorado. **

"He really did find it," Sun mumbled, now upset that his counterpart had dropped his ring.

Jaune nodded, "And the Atlesians moved it. I still have a question about why he was there when he died."

"Maybe the note will explain it," Blake suggested.

**Sun picked up the note and read it. "My end is near, the devils hunt for me in the darkness. The gold of El Dorado bears a terrible curse; the Mistralians have unleashed hell, and become as Grimm."**

Weiss sighed, "Cursed treasure? Seriously? Could this be any more absurd?"

"Um, Weiss?" Ruby started nervously, "You do know we're protecting relics that could destroy the world, right?"

Realization hit Weiss and she chuckled, "I guess our lives are pretty absurd now too."

Roman, Neo, and Raven now didn't want this treasure. Even if it would be worth a fortune to them, the zombies were kind of a deal breaker.

Cinder thought she may have found a way to burn the whole world.

"**My men have all been murdered, leaving the task to me alone. No ship will depart this island; I destroyed them all and drowned the cursed city."**

"Wait, the ships in the harbor?" Ilia asked, "Someone destroyed them so they couldn't take the treasure?"

Winter nodded, "And judging by the age of ships, only one person could have done it."

"**A thing of such great evil must never leave these shores. In my final hour, I commend my soul to the Gods. May they have mercy on this unholy place. Sir Francis Wukong."**

Ozpin raised his eyes at the man actually still worshipping the Brothers. _They didn't have mercy when they left, I doubt they will again._

"He died to save the world," Sun stated, shocked, "He truly was a hero." Now he wanted the ring for himself to remember the heroics of the man that was his ancestor in this world.

Most of the hero's nodded, Cinder rolled her eyes, and Adam and Raven had respect for the man. Adam's out of the man's commitment to his duty. He had died for what he believed in, something Adam wanted all of his men to keep in mind. Raven simply respected his resolve.

**Sun was shocked. "My Gods," he whispered as the monster on the projector broke its chains and charged. The projector then died, having reached the end of its reel.**

Summer went wide-eyed, "Did that zombie just break a metal chain? They must be scary strong!"

Tai put his arm around her, "It'll be okay, Sum."

**Suddenly, Sun's moment of peace was gone as the monsters climbed through the ventilation to attack him. Sun escaped the monsters and found himself in a control room on the opposite side of the dock as Velvet.**

"Now to just find his way over to her and they can leave," Raven stated.

"Can they?" Blake questioned, "Jacques may want the statue for his private collection, but I'm sure Adam wants something more out of it."

"Right," Ilia nodded, "Though, I'm not sure how you weaponize a statue."

"We can't leave now! If Taurus get their hands on that thing…" Sun started.

"Then the whole world is at risk! We're the only ones that can stop them!" Velvet continued.

"Right there with you," Roman, of all people agreed, "If that statue makes it off the island, I don't think anyone survives. So our alternate selves are going to stop it."

After a few strange looks, the heroes all smiled at the three.

**Sun looked across to try and get her attention, only to see she had been kidnapped by Taurus and Jacques.**

"Shit!" Sun and Roman said at the same time, their previous air deflating.

"**Oh, shit!" Sun exclaimed as Jacques walked up to the microphone on his side.**

"**Can you hear me in there?" he asked smugly.**

"**Loud and clear, Jacq-ass!" Sun retored. **

"He stole my joke!" Roman pointed out. Unfortunately, he had only sent that joke to Gordeau. So while the man in question laughed, the rest of the room looked at him in confusion.

**Jacques couldn't hear him however, because Sun had no microphone.**

**Jacques kept up is smug tone, "Oh, no microphone on your end? What a shame."**

Weiss gagged, "Oh, I almost just threw up at how smug Father is."

**Velvet suddenly broke free of Taurus's grip and grabbed the microphone, "Sun! Get out of there before, AH!" She was stopped as Taurus pulled her ears and punched her in the gut.**

"Oof," Velvet winced, holding her own stomach and ears.

"Asshole," Yang muttered as Summer smacked her.

"**Velvet!" Sun screamed, "Leave her alone you sons of…"**

**All Jacques and Taurus could see though was Sun banging on the glass, mouthing obscenities.**

"I'm actually kind of glad they can't hear me," Sun muttered, "They'd probably hurt her more if they could."

**Jacques looked at Taurus condescendingly, "Taurus, if you can't maintain control over a small girl…"**

Adam (and quite a few others) growled. Jacques was still treating him like dirt and he wasn't having it.

The others growled due to the small girl comment.

"**It won't happen again." Taurus flatly said, pulling Velvet up and putting his pistol to her head, "Trust me."**

Velvet went wide-eyed, "No, he can't shoot me! I'm the love interest, so I have to live right?"

Blake sighed, "Usually, yes. But we already had a switch from action/adventure to horror, so a switch to tragedy might not be too far off. Sorry, Velvet."

Velvet tightened her grip on the Coco plushie.

**Velvet whimpered as Jacques went back to taunting Sun, "I'm sorry for the interruption. I just wanted to uh, thank you for leading us to El Dorado." He waved the Atlesian map around to prove his point.**

"**Of course," Sun muttered.**

"**Oh," Jacques wasn't finished, "I hope you don't mind if we borrow Miss Scarlatina a little while longer. Just to discourage you and your partner from trying anything creative."**

Winter went wide-eyed, "Well sister, you asked for a difference between Father and the version on screen, and now you have it."

Weiss nodded, "Agreed. I don't think Father would take hostages in our world."

Adam scoffed at the sister's optimism.

**Jacques smirked, "So long, Sun. It's been fun!" He shut off the microphone and the two walked away, dragging Velvet with them. But not before Taurus smirked at him and fake saluted with his gun.**

Ilia, Blake, and Yang coughed. "Did Adam just make a joke?" Blake asked incredulously.

Adam shrugged, "I don't know. It was probably more a taunt than a joke."

"**Yeah, keep smiling asshole!" Sun muttered sarcastically, giving Taurus finger guns as well, "I'll see you soon!"**

"You're in trouble now," Ilia noted.

"I'm not worried." Adam shrugged it off.

"You should be!" Ilia warned.

"Why should he, Rainbow?" Neo asked, more to spite Adam then for an actual answer.

"There is one rule about Sun," Ilia answered, "Never hurt his friends, Sundae. He fights harder if they are on the line."

Sun beamed in pride and turned to the duo, "That goes for this one too," he pointed at Ilia, "She's my friend, so if you hurt her expect me to hurt you."

Neo smirked at Sun's threat, but she was slightly shocked as Sun's demeanor turned from proud to threatening in one second. Ilia was touched Sun considered her a friend.

**As soon as they left Sun slammed his hands against the glass and shouted, "FUCK!"**

"AHH!" Ruby and Summer pointed at the screen at the same time.

Tai and Yang smiled seeing that life and death hadn't completely killed those two's innocence.

**Suddenly, a noise behind him got Sun's attention. Taurus's men were coming after him now. And he was pissed.**

**AN: Sorry I'm late. I wasn't happy with this chapter initially so I spent a good portion of yesterday re-writing reactions.**

**Only thing is a slight canon change. As stated earlier, I hate that the camera wasn't used as more of a character-building moment. In a cheeky reference to the source, Velvet's cover story is exactly what happens in canon. I hate it. The camera becomes a cheap plot device only used to reveal Sully being alive. Velvet using it to smash the window makes it more meaningful. Instead of losing her story because she drops it, she makes a choice. A choice that means less lives lost. Sorry for the rant, this moment just irks me. Last chapter coming up.**


	13. Uncharted Finale

**Sun fought his way through both the monsters and the transformed Mistralians. (AN: Nyuck, Nyuck) They put up a tough fight, but Sun eventually made his way to the elevator shaft. He climbed the ladder all the way to the surface.**

"Yes," Nora cheered, "Now to save Velvet and Sunny Bunny shall sail again!"

Everyone, except Ren, Velvet, and Sun, raised an eyebrow at the bomber.

"Sunny Bunny?" Velvet and Sun questioned.

Ren nodded, "She's an avid shipper. So, getting to see alternate pairings makes her excited enough to give them names."

Yang grinned, "So does that mean she has names for our pairings?"

Nora nodded, "Jaune and Pyrrha are Arkos."

The duo looked at each other and shrugged. They kind of liked it.

"Velvet and Coco are Crosshares."

Velvet blushed, but slightly chuckled at the name.

"And you and Blake are Bumbleby!"

Yang and Blake went wide-eyed. "Nora, you know we're not…" Yang started.

She stopped as she noticed the disapproving stares she was getting from Weiss and Ruby.

"But I left…" Blake weakly argued, though she knew both Sun and Ilia were glaring at her with disapproval.

"Blake, I told you that doesn't matter anymore!" Yang argued, "All I care about is that you came back, not what you did!"

Blake blushed and Yang put her arm around her.

The assembled crowd rolled their eyes at the two. Could they be any more obvious?

Blake leaned close to Yang and, "We should talk after we've finished this universe."

Yang nodded, then got an idea, "So, Nora, what are you and Ren then?" She grinned.

Nora's face went pale as she panicked. The fact was she did have a name for them, she just didn't want Ren to know her feelings.

"Flower Power?" Jaune suggested. Nora scowled.

"Silent Explosions?" Ruby piped up. Nora got angry.

"Pink Ninjas?" Neo suggested. Nora couldn't hold it back anymore.

"IT'S RENORA!" she shouted. She realized her mistake immediately when she saw Yang's shit-eating grin.

Ren, during this whole exchange, had simply been sitting there internally laughing. He knew about Nora's feelings, regardless of how she tried to hide them. He reciprocated, he just wanted her to get the courage to admit it first. Seeing Nora sink into herself in embarrassment, he found a way to pull her out, "And what about our second newest couple, Nora? I think Ilia and Neo deserve a name."

Nora perked up and thought for about ten seconds before responding, "Rainbow Sherbet!"

Neo and Ilia looked at each other. That was actually a really good fit for them.

"Well, I think it's perfect! Thanks Hammerhead!" Neo confirmed.

Nora was actually happy to have a nickname.

Gordeau smiled, "Well, I hope you had fun with that, but can we please finish this universe up?" All nodded and the screen resumed.

**He called Torchwick now that he was above ground and had signal, "Torchwick."**

**Torchwick picked up, "Oh thank Gods, Sun, where are you?"**

"Seriously, kid," Roman agreed, "I was probably worried sick about you!"

"I couldn't get a signal," Sun defended, "What was I supposed to do?"

Roman just shrugged, "Don't know, but considering how that version of me feels, parental instincts probably kicked in."

"**Heading your way," Sun talked as he ran, "The got Velvet, we have to stop them."**

**A gunshot was heard from Torchwick's side of the call, "Yeah, got problems of my own! Bastards have me pinned outside the church!" He stood up and fired a few rounds out of his .44.**

"Nice choice Roman," Ruby approved, "A little lacking in ammo capacity but powerful enough to not need too many."

"As long as this me's aim is better than mine," Roman grumbled, knowing that with any weapon other than Melodic Cudgel his aim was worthless.

"**Be right there!" Sun replied. He hung up and doubled his speed. **

**Sun burst into the courtyard and jumped on a goon's back. He twisted and broke the man's neck.**

The theater winced at the sound. "That was terrible!" Ruby gasped. She had seen death a lot lately, including in this universe, and had seen Sun kill a lot of people here. They had all been in self-defense, but the sound of the neck snapping was just too much.

"**Nice entrance, kid," Torchwick yelled, "But we got snipers in the towers!"**

**Sun looked around and smirked, "Well, then it's a good thing they left one for me."**

"Wow," Blake rolled her eyes, "Great quip, Sun."

Sun went to defend himself, but a fellow sniper beat him to it, "Hey, that was great!" Ruby blurted.

Everyone but Sun raised their eyebrows at her.

**Picking up the sniper rifle he had spotted, he quickly found the snipers and put them out of their misery. Torchwick took the others out with a combination of his cane and his trusty .44.**

**When all the goons were dead, Sun turned to explain, "We've gotta stop them, Torchwick! They don't know what their dealing with."**

"That's the truth," Qrow stated, "Jacques probably just thinks it's some stupid statue!"

Winter and Emerald went wide-eyed, but it was Emerald that commented, "Didn't we figure Taurus knew something about the treasure he wasn't letting on?"

Winter nodded, "If he knows… Gods the damage he could cause!"

Adam grinned sinisterly. _It appears that this version of me has just been playing Schnee the whole time. I approve._

"**What are you…" Torchwick tried to ask but Sun took off and continued his explanation.**

"**I don't know how, but that statue destroyed the whole colony. It killed the Atlesians too," Sun explained as best he could, while running to the cathedral.**

"**Come again!" Torchwick yelled trying to keep up with Sun, both mentally and physically.**

"**There's no time!" Sun yelled as they entered the church and another fire fight.**

**Clearing the church took no time at all, as two snipers and a Desert 5 had been left by the door. Both men grabbed a rifle and took out five goons a piece. Then, between the .44 and the Desert 5, the rest fell like paper.**

"Nice teamwork you two," Neo complimented, "Good to see your new partner is just as capable of watching your back as I am."

Roman smiled at her, but had a nagging feeling he and Neo still needed to talk things out.

"**C'mon, Torchwick! There should be a secret passage under the altar," Sun instructed.**

**The two men pushed the stone altar out of the way and jumped down the hole it revealed.**

**When they hit the bottom, Torchwick cornered Sun, "You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"**

Tai nodded, "He's been out of the loop. He doesn't know about the creatures or the curse, so Sun just stating that's what's happening isn't going to be enough."

"**Wukong didn't want to get the treasure off the island, Torchwick, he was trying to stop it from leaving!" This didn't fully answer Torchwick's question though.**

"**What?" the older man asked.**

"**It's cursed or something," Sun answered, while trying to get around Torchwick.**

"**Oh, Sun for godssake," Torchwick started before Sun interrupted him.**

"Agreeing with Muscles, if I hadn't learned about all the things I did earlier I also wouldn't believe it." Roman noted.

"**Look, I know it sounds crazy, but you're going to have to trust me!" Sun stated as he pushed past Torchwick.**

"Good thing he already does," Velvet noted, "Otherwise, that's a pretty lame reason."

Everyone nods, but also recognizes the cliché.

**Torchwick grunted but followed Sun into the new catacombs. The two made it to the treasure room ready for a fight. But Jacques had prepped for them and as soon as they entered, they had shotguns jabbed into their backs.**

"Son of a…" Roman started.

"How?" Sun asked, "He took Velvet so we didn't try anything, so why would he post guards?"

Winter sighed, "Because Father prepares for every eventuality. It's both admirable and scary, considering who it is."

**El Dorado stood in the center of the room, and Jacques and Taurus were admiring it. **

"There it finally is," Roman looked in awe, "But knowing what it can do, I'm not interested."

Qrow nodded, "The thing is beautiful, but it needs to be destroyed."

**Jacques turned around to great the new arrivals, "You two should realize by now that I plan for every contingency."**

"**Now, drop your weapons," he gestured to the small creek that ran around the treasure room. It was deceptively deep. "Down there."**

**Sun and Torchwick hesitated, so Jacque continued, "No heroics please, or I will kill her."**

No one doubted he would do it either. The man was ruthless.

**Sun glanced at Velvet before admitting defeat and tossing his guns into the water.**

**Jacques smiled, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be with you in a moment." He turned back to El Dorado to admire it.**

"And now he gloats in victory. Typical Father." Weiss sighed.

Adam's grin hadn't gone away. In fact, it had gotten bigger. "Not for very long he won't." He stated out loud, causing many to wonder what he was planning.

"**It's magnificent!" Jacque stated wide-eyed. "The craftsmanship! I've never seen anything like it before!"**

**Taurus scoffed, "That is only a shell."**

**Jacque looked at him before Taurus continued, "The real treasure of El Dorado lies inside. Open it, and see for yourself!"**

"Falling right into my trap!" Adam exclaimed.

The mood in the room turned to panic. Nobody liked Jacques, but they felt Sun had the right to kill him here.

**Jacques did as Taurus suggested, as he was doing it Taurus whispered to Velvet, "Watch this."**

**Inside El Dorado, was a simple corpse. Jacques was disappointed, but then the corpse let off a cloud of dust that Jacque inhaled. He shut El Dorado quickly but not fast enough. He began to cough, before finally turning back to Taurus, his eye's the same as the monsters.**

"Did it just use Dust to turn him into a zombie?" Mercury asked cautiously.

"How?" Weiss asked, "Dust has never been able to do that before."

"That's not Dust," Roman muttered, "I've stolen enough of it to know it when I see it, and that ain't it."

"You're correct," Gordeau confirmed, "That is what you could call a biological weapon."

Seeing he only got confused looks he continued, "Remember Dr. Merlot and his Grimm pools?" Certain people nodded as he finished, "Think of it like those except instead of mutating Grimm, they turn people into them."

Ozpin went wide eyed, "My Gods!"

"**TAURUS!" he yelled and charged the bull like a madman.**

**Taurus smirked and put the creature formally known as Jacques Schnee down with one bullet.**

"**Goodbye, Jackass." He commented shaking his head, "So little imagination."**

Adam cheered, "I did it! I killed Jacques Schnee!"

Winter and Weiss didn't know how to feel. Their Father was terrible, but he was still Father. So why did his death feel so good?

**Taurus laughed as a net fell from the opening above them. His men began securing El Dorado in the net.**

"**Taurus!" Sun called out, "That thing wiped out an entire colony! You don't know what you're doing!"**

"**Wrong!" Taurus yelled back, "I'm the only person on this island who knows exactly what he's doing!"**

"He did know!" Ruby squeaked out.

"I was playing him from the beginning!" Adam congratulated himself, "And no one saw it coming."

"**You are so pathetic. All of you!" Taurus ranted, "Scrambling around for your pretty treasures. Do you have any idea what we could do for the Faunus with this? Use it in the right place, and we could control the world!"**

"Exactly!" Adam agreed with himself.

"And how would you stop them, Adam?" Blake asked, "After you've turned the humans, how would you destroy the zombies? Or would you condemn the remaining Faunus to Menagerie, just so you could finish your petty little grudge? This is the worst answer to the problem you've ever come up with."

Adam thought for a minute and realized she was right. Doing things this way made the zombies the dominant species, not the Faunus.

**A bullhead started lifting El Dorado out of the hole. Torchwick was stunned at what he had just heard. Sun and Velvet finally remembered where they had heard Taurus before. "You're the leader of the White Fang! Adam Taurus!" Sun stated in shock.**

"How could you not know that?" Jaune asked, "I mean he didn't even change his name."

"To be fair," Sun answered, "I've never been associated with the Fang. I didn't even know about Sienna Kahn until Blake told me about her."

"Me too," Velvet nodded, "Though I did know Blake's parents formed the Fang originally."

"Wait," Weiss interrupted, "I thought you said Adam ran a mercenary group, not the White Fang."

Gordeau nodded, "On paper, he does. Did you not notice all of his soldiers were Faunus? He even hired Tyrian, not because he was the best or cheapest, but because he was a Faunus."

Everyone realized just how much planning Adam put into this plan.

**Taurus chuckled, "Yes, and now I have the weapon to do what I always wanted. Bring the Faunus to the head of society. And no human sympathizer is going to stop me!"**

The other Faunus in the room cringed. This was probably the fate they all would have had if Adam had succeeded.

**Before Adam could kill Sun, a roaring came from the water, startling everyone except Sun and Velvet. "Oh no!" Sun stated, wide-eyed.**

"I thought we were done with them!" Velvet yelled.

Everyone was ready to resume panic positions, Summer looking at Tai this time though. Roman also had no plans to knock himself out again.

"**What the hell is that?" Torchwick asked.**

**The zombies burst out of the water and attacked Adam's men. As they were killed, Adam dragged Velvet up the stairs to make his escape.**

**Torchwick, seeing the monsters for the first time, had questions, "What are those things?"**

"**It's the Mistralians, Torchwick. They never left!" Sun responded in a panic.**

**While Adam's men were distracted Sun and Torchwick disarmed their guards.**

"**If that thing gets off the island, it won't just be humanity that gets destroyed. Adam will accidentally destroy the whole world!" Sun realized. **

"See?!" Blake yelled.

"You're right," Adam admitted, "This is a stupid plan. As much as I want to see humanity rot, killing all the Faunus defeats the purpose."

Blake was both glad and shocked that Adam had seen reason.

"**You gotta stop him!" Torchwick told him, "I'll cover you from here, now go!"**

**Sun took off after Adam, blowing the monsters away as he went. At the last second, he jumped and grabbed onto the net that was holding El Dorado.**

"Final showdown time!" Mercury stated. He was excited to see how these two would duke it out.

**Adam looked out the bullhead's window to see Sun hanging on for dear life. One of his men leaned out to fire at Sun, but Velvet shoved him out and he shot the pilot instead.**

"Good job Velvet," Ruby cheered, "Always fight back when you can!"

Roman smirked, "How'd that work out for you, Red?"

"Hey, I got away!" she protested.

He scoffed, "Only after your team showed up. I caught you the first time."

They stuck their tongues out at each other before returning to the screen.

**The bullhead was going down but it made it to Adam's boat first. Sun fell off early while the rest crashed across the ship.**

**Adam was the first to recover, ordering his men to attack Sun, only this time Adam joined them.**

**After three standoffs with Adam and his men, Sun had trapped Adam by the bullhead's wreckage. Sun got distracted though, when he saw an unconscious Velvet lying in the bullhead.**

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha and Yang cried, they started having flashbacks.

Jaune pulled Pyrrha in close, "It's alright. She's going to be fine."

Pyrrha broke down and cried.

Yang pulled Blake as close as she could, giving Sun worried glances. This all looked too similar to the Fall. Adam, unconscious girlfriend, and the hot-headed blonde. She was just hoping he didn't lose a limb too.

"**Velvet!" He cried, running over to her. All of a sudden, Adam popped out of nowhere and disarmed Sun. Sun now had no weapon at all and Adam had a very powerful shot gun.**

Yang and Blake sighed in relief. It wasn't over, but Adam had lost the element of surprise.

**Sun knew he was going to have to time this just right. Rolling from cover to cover, he waited until Adam had to reload.**

**Seeing his opportunity, Sun rushed in and hit Adam three times in the jaw. This knocked Adam's shotgun away, but Adam recovered quickly.**

"I'm not that good," Sun said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

Yang shook her head, "But you could be! C'mon, spar with me sometime!"

Sun shuddered at the thought.

**He headbutted Sun, before kicking him away like a rag doll. Adam lunged for his weapon.**

**Sun was faster however and landed four hits on Adam this time, knocking him out.**

"Yay, Sun!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss nodded, "That was exceptional."

Adam grumbled, "At least it wasn't a motorcycle this time."

**Sun wiped his chin, before running over to Velvet. "Velvet! Oh, Gods, Velvet."**

**He pulled her out of the wreckage as she regained consciousness. "Can you stand?" he asked urgently.**

"**I'm okay…I'm okay," she mumbled trying to get her head in order. Getting her bearings, she smiled at Sun before noticing something behind him. "Oh Gods, Sun!"**

**Sun turned around to see Adam regaining consciousness.**

Adam smirked, "Looks like I win!"

The usual observant crew, Ren, Winter, Blake, and Emerald noticed something that Adam had missed.

**Sun saw something though, and begain to push the bullhead off the boat.**

**After two shoves it fell, Adam smirked and lined up his shot until something went tight around his ankle.**

"Well, shit!" Adam muttered, dropping his smirk.

"**Goodbye, asshole!" Sun quipped.**

Neo glanced at the Faunus, "Monkey Boy, we really need to work on your taunts."

Sun sighed. He had never been good at those.

**The cable that attached El Dorado to the bullhead was wrapped around Adam's ankle. He screamed as the bullhead, the bull, and the bull's plan were all lost to the ocean.**

"And there goes the last one," Qrow nodded, "The plans are foiled."

"Yeah," Summer nodded, "But those two still have things to talk about."

**Sun and Velvet sighed in relief. It was finally over. Suddenly, another boat approached. It was much smaller, but the two were still on edge. **

"Or maybe not," Cinder sing-songed.

The heroes groaned. They really couldn't catch a break, could they?

**As the boat drew closer, a familiar hat could be seen. Torchwick was riding out to meet them.**

"I live!" Roman cheered, "The trio reunited!"

The three looked at each other and nodded. They obviously hadn't worked together before, but they might make a decent team.

**The pair waved to him and sighed again.**

"**Quite a day!" Velvet stated, as Sun stared into the sunset.**

"I'll say," Oscar sighed, "Pirates, Zombies, Cursed Statues, and the White Fang all in one day? Who deals with that?"

Team RWBY shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"**Yeah," Sun quipped, "Yeah, saved the world, triumph over evil, pretty typical."**

**Velvet laughed, "Really?"**

"I mean, for us, yeah," Ruby stammered.

Weiss took a minute to process this before continuing, "What does that say about us? That what most people never think about doing, we do on a daily basis?"

"That we're crazy?" Yang threw out.

"Reckless?" Blake added.

"Stupid?" Jaune suggested.

"We've got bad luck?" Qrow added.

Ozpin shook his head, "It means you're all brave. Not many people have the courage to do it once, let alone every day."

The team let Oz's words sink in. He truly meant it, but that didn't mean they forgave him. Raven couldn't help but feel like that was a jab at her.

**Sun sighed, "It's a shame were leaving empty handed, though."**

"There was a big pile of treasure in the room with El Dorado, wasn't there?" Winter commented off-handedly.

Sun shook his head, "I think the bigger losses here are Velvet's story, and my ring. Knowing that he died a hero, Wukong's last possession means a lot more."

Unbeknownst to him, Sun had begun absentmindedly fidgeting with something around his neck.

Roman hadn't heard Sun. He had heard Winter's comment and was now wearing a goofy grin.

**Velvet moved closer to Sun, "Oh, well you know, I did manage to save one thing." She held out her hand and sitting in it was Sun's ring. "I thought you might miss this."**

"She saved it," Sun gasped.

Velvet smiled at him, then noticed his hand, "Sun look at your hand."

Sun looked and saw the same ring in his hand. It was secured on its necklace and hanging from his neck.

"Wha… How?...Huh?" Sun let out confused noises.

Gordeau chuckled, "For you Sun. Sic Parvas Magna. Always keep that in mind."

**Sun didn't know what to say. It was so thoughtful of her, "Thanks," was all he could manage as he looked into her eyes.**

"Sunny Bunny!" Nora cheered.

Velvet held her ears over her eyes in embarrassment.

**They leaned closer to each other, only to be interrupted, "You two got a funny idea of romantic!" Torchwick yelled from his boat.**

Roman broke out into laughter, followed by a good portion of the audience.

"Roman," Neo playfully smacked him while laughing, "You're such a cock-block!"

**Sun rolled his eyes before finally getting a good look at Torchwick, "Torchwick, wow. You look like hell."**

**Torchwick shrugged it off, "You should see the other guy!"**

Ruby, surprisingly, rolled her eyes, "That old line?"

Roman chuckled, "What else am I supposed to say Red?"

**He chuckled before continuing, "Got us a boat."**

"Uh," Weiss started, "They have a boat already. And it's much bigger, and probably better supplied."

Roman grinned again, still knowing something no one else did.

**Velvet looked around, "Uh, we already have a boat?"**

"**Yeah," Sun agreed, "Big boat."**

"**Eh," Torchwick shrugged, "I like this one better." He pulled a tarp off a crate on his boat, revealing it to be full of gold and jewels.**

"I knew it!" Roman cheered, "Ice Queen Sr. was right. There was a pile of treasure in that room. And who else was in that room? Only yours truly!"

**Velvet gasped and Sun went wide-eyed before commenting, "Torchwick, you beautiful son of a bitch!"**

Roman's smile grew, "Now we have saved the world and got rich doing it! Maybe this hero thing isn't so bad after all!" he finished with a playful wink.

Neo nodded.

"**Borrowed it off of a couple of pirates who were too dead to care," Torchwick quipped leaning on his cane.**

**Sun and Velvet hoped onto Torchwick's boat and the three drove off, never to see the island again. **

**As Sun and Velvet watched the island disappear Sun thought of one other thing, "Sorry you didn't get your story," he apologized.**

"**Ah, that's alright." She shrugged, "There'll be other stories. You still owe me one."**

**Sun put his arm around Velvet and pulled her close, "I'm good for it."**

**But this, was only the beginning of their story.**

The lights came up. "Well, that's the end of part one of the Uncharted universe." Gordeau stated.

"Uncharted?" Jaune asked.

"Right," Gordeau sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I give the universes names so I can sort them easier."

Jaune nodded. That made a lot of sense.

"Now, we'll be moving on to a few small things before the next universe is ready. Then you can all have a small break to do what you need to do."

Almost everyone wondered what he meant by that. However, Cinder screamed in pain.

**AN: And thus ends Uncharted: Wukong's Fortune! Plot line wise, Oz continues to move towards redemption. Sun receives the ring. This will be important later. Basically, if an item in any universe is helping that character learn a lesson they will receive it. Nora geeks out about ships. Also BUMBLEBY! My personal ship since Volume 2 (if you couldn't tell). And now, finally, the last casting reason**

**Adam Taurus – Atoq Navarro: This betrayal is the sole reason Adam is Navarro. Navarro is a shitty final villain in the game. He spends the whole time playing second fiddle to Roman only to be just a mercenary whose only interest is money. To be honest, I feel like Navarro was as wasted a villain as Adam was in the series. I wanted to give both characters some extra motivation and scenes, so that's my reasoning. I also wanted to give Adam the satisfaction of seeing himself kill the most hated man on Remnant. **

**Break next chapter. Only serious talks will be between Blake and Yang, and Roman and Neo. All others will be lighthearted filler. During the break, I will drop hints at the next universe**.

**Wow, just want to state how excited I am to have made it through a full viewing! I never thought I'd ever write anything ever, and now over one hundred and seventy people are following my writing! By no means is this the end but I did want to reiterate that I will be taking a week break from posting to write the reactions to the next universe.**

**I also wanted to give some huge shout outs to certain people.**

**The first is to someone who is not involved in this fic at all, but their story was the first to get me interested in Fan Fiction so big shout out to mikotyzini. What Defines Us was the first fan fic I read that got me hooked.**

**The second is to the main inspiration for me writing this fic Old Wolf Logan. As stated in the description, his reaction fic was the one to get me writing.**

**Third is to Sorna-Raptor for being the first to review this.**

**The biggest shout out I can give goes to Zweig for helping me with casting, characterization, and just in general conversations about everything. **

**And another shout out to Lukenhaft for their amazing Omakes regarding my story.**

**I also want to address the subject of suggestions. I will always take them, just be aware that with Zweig's help I have a long list planned already, so it might be awhile before I reach your suggestion if I do it at all.**

**As for the other Uncharted games, Among Thieves, Drake's Deception, A Thief's End, and Lost Legacy are all in my plans.**

**Thanks again to all the supporters, and I will see you on the twenty-eighth for the next chapter.**


	14. First Lunch Break

"AGGH!" Cinder clutched her left shoulder.

"Cinder!" Emerald ran to her side, "What's wrong?"

Cinder didn't say anything. She just held her side and seethed.

Gordeau looked at her in thought before realizing what was happening, "Oh, shit. How did I forget about that?" he mumbled to himself. Before anyone could stop him, he summoned his spear and chucked it though Cinder's arm.

She screamed again and, summoning her Maiden powers, glared at the man.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Stop it. I'm trying to help." With one quick movement he gripped the spear and twisted, pulling the Grimm out of Cinder's body and promptly killed it.

The pain in Cinder's shoulder stopped and she looked on as her arm started to regrow itself.

Gordeau nodded to her, "There. Your arm should be back by the time we start the next viewing."

Cinder was conflicted. On one hand, this fool had relieved her of her pain and was her mistresses' son, but on the other it was clear he did not like his mother and had a soft side for her enemies. She decided not acknowledging him was the best option.

Gordeau rolled his eyes before addressing the audience, "So, as I've said, there are infinite realities out there," everyone nodded before he continued, "Well, in one of those universes, your lives are the subject of a scroll series."

This raised some eyebrows in the crowd. Gordeau continued, "And, as such, the people who produced the show gave most of you musical themes. I thought it would be interesting for you to hear some of them."

"That sounds like fun," Ruby commented joyfully.

Winter raised an eyebrow, "Indeed. It would be interesting to see what other people think of us."

Several other nods came from around the room. Gordeau prepped his scroll, "Okay. I just have them on a shuffle so I have no idea which one we'll hear first or who it will be about." He hit play and the song began playing.

_Kill for Kill, eye for eye, blood for blood, it's time to die. Retribution tastes so sweet._

"So, who's this about?" Yang asked.

"All the talk of vengeance makes me think Adam," Blake mused.

"But Adam isn't like that," Ilia commented, earning her strange glares before she defended herself, "I mean, wouldn't his be more like life for eye instead?"

Blake thought for a moment then nodded.

_Gone's the life that he gave. Now revenge is all I crave. Retaliation's soon complete_

"No," Neo sighed, "It's me."

Roman and Ilia looked at her with questioning gazes, "I was pretty consumed by revenge when you died, Roman. You gave me a life I never knew, and then it was gone."

_I was nowhere, I had no one, I felt nothing. Lost without a voice and on my own._

Head's went down in the front row. No one, save Roman and Ilia, had realized just how hard Neo's life had been.

_Then a candle's flame brought a brand new name._

"Wait," Ilia questioned, "Neo Politan isn't your real name?"

Roman shrugged, "She couldn't speak when I found her, so I named her something I could easily remember."

"But she can talk now," Jaune noted, "So what's your name?"

Neo shrugged, "I don't know. Neo works fine for me."

_But now you've stolen everything and I'm all alone_

_I had one thing and you've taken it from me_

Emerald noted the similarities between Neo's background and her own. Is this how she would feel if Cinder was killed?

_A single light, a single friend, but you've made that end_

Ilia wrapped her arm around Neo, "Well, now you have two, Sundae."

_There was one thing to help escape the misery and now it's all disarrayed._

_You took my whole life away. You sent me back to nothing. Now you'll pay. Pay_

"That's how you felt towards me?" Ruby asked in shock.

"It was," Neo said solemnly, "Though that was before I knew the truth, and got Roman back. They were originally directed at Matchstick."

Cinder glared at the girl with her own hate.

_Life for life, death for death, Tit for tat, just one last breath. Absolution's nowhere near. Cue the scene, now it's time. Reparation for your crime, atonement day is finally here._

_I had waited for this meeting, for this moment. Dreamed about the day I'd make you crawl. What a sweet release when you rest in peace. Vengeance, justice, finally mine and I'll watch you fall._

Everyone listened in silence. It was eye-opening for Roman to see just how far the girl he considered his daughter had fallen.

The students and other adult role models saw how hard it was for Neo to relive this and respectfully listened.

_I had one thing and you've taken it from me. A single light, a single friend, but you made that end. There was one thing to help escape the misery and now it's all disarrayed. You took my whole life away._

_You sent me back to nothing, now you'll pay the price. You destroyed my life. After years of suffering finally had a place to go, but not anymore._

_And now it's war. And there won't be peace till I get what I came for._

_I had one thing and you've taken it from me. A single light, a single friend but you've made that end. There was one thing to help escape the misery, and now it's all disarrayed. You took my whole life away. You sent me back to nothing, now you'll pay the price._

As the song finished, Neo sighed, "I just want to let everyone know, I don't feel that way anymore. I still don't like Cinder, but with Roman being back," she paused and smiled at Ilia, "And my new girlfriend, I have no desire for revenge."

Cinder rolled her eyes at Neo's change of heart.

Gordeau nodded at her, "Now, I think we all could use a break. I'll set up the next universe so it will be ready when we get back."

"Neo?" Roman asked, "Could the two of us talk alone for a minute?"

The girl nodded and left with Roman.

Watching as Roman and Neo left the room Ruby released a small sigh.

Honestly, listening to Neo's "song" had made Ruby feel like she dodged a bullet by having been dragged here with the others. If Cinder and Neo really were also on the way to Atlas... that could have ended really badly for them.

She really doubted that Neo would have allowed her to explain what happened and with Neo's Semblance she could have easily killed some of Ruby's friends if given even the slightest opening.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about Roman?"

Roman looked at Neo with a sad but serious expression. He had been shocked by the song and how deeply Neo had gone off into vengeance. Part of that was his own fault he knew, because during their time as criminals he had always kept Neo close to him.

While it had done wonders to their own relationship to each other it had also left Neo with only one person to depend on and she was left vulnerable after his death.

"Neo I want you to tell me what happened to you in the time after you flew away from the Airship where I died."

Neo flinched a bit before looking down. For a moment, Roman thought she didn't want to answer but eventually she started talking in a shaky voice which felt like a knife in Roman's Heart.

"After Red opened Hush and I flew away, I fought off a few Grimm who tried to eat me before landing on the ground around a mile or two outside of Vale. The wind made me drift away too far, but I ran back to the City rather quickly. I then hurried to the wreckage of the Ship which we used in the hope of finding you Roman. I found the hat, but there was no trace of you.

Knowing the plan I then went to our Secret Hideout where we planned to go in case we ever would be separated during a Heist. I spent two days there waiting for you before the door was crashed down by some Huntsman who was planning on capturing me. I fought him off and ran away.

I then found out from the News that there had been massive bounties put on the heads of Adam, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and me. Your picture was also there but crossed out along with listing you as deceased."

Roman watched as Neo teared up and he quickly moved forward and hugged her. Neo sobbed for a few moments in his arms before she continued her story.

"I spent two weeks on the run in Vale. Constantly hunted by Huntsmen and Bounty Hunters, even fellow criminals turned on me the moment I showed up and several of our contacts among the Underworld immediately tried to sell me out for the bounty. In the end I knew I couldn't stay in Vale anymore.

I went to Junior and asked him for help. He let me stay with the Twins for a few days until he managed to find a smuggler-pilot who was headed to Mistral. I took the Bullhead and spent the rest of the year in Mistral.

Mostly I did some fobs for Lil Miss Malachite who the Twins gave me a letter for. I did some information-gathering, theft and the odd assassination job while working for her until one day. While I was on a job, Miss Malachite called and informed me about Cinder reappearing. I then went to confront and kill the Bitch."

Roman frowned as he let Neo go who had calmed down slightly. (Making inwardly a note to repay the debt to Junior, The Twins and Miss Malachite once they returned to the past)

"I see. I´m sorry that I left you alone Neo."

He smirked at her.

"By the way, while spending time with Rainbow seems fun for you, how about you start interacting with the other kids too? Pretty sure you can befriend at least some of them."

Seeing Neo's eyes light up a bit more before she nodded Roman smiled before ruffling her head. Laughing as she slapped his hand away, he walked towards the kitchen deciding to take his own advice and talk a bit with Qrow and the Muscled Blond Man who was Lil Reds Father.

* * *

Adam watched calmly as most of the others from Remnant left the room to take bathroom breaks or to eat some Lunch.

Waiting until he was the last in the room he leaned back and thought about his situation.

The fact that he was not only alive again but also in some weird sub-space with a sorcerer to watch other worlds was confusing and weird like hell but he could cope with that.

In fact, if Adam's suspicions about what would happen after they left were correct then he would be willing to watch a thousand of these worlds. He was NOT stupid. There was no reason to bring someone like him specifically back from the dead unless it served a greater plan where Adam played a role and just watching Universes was not nearly enough to justify it. So chances were good that at the end of this Adam would be allowed to return to Remnant alive and whole.

Which brought him to his situation.

Adam was not sure what to do when he returned. The White Fang had at this point either been taken over by Ghira or splintered apart after Adam had his mental-breakdown after the failed attack on Haven Academy. Killing a dozen of his own subordinates in a fit of rage certainly would have ruined the rest of his reputation among the White Fang.

Then there was the situation with Blake. Honestly, the romance aspect was not really Adam's problem.

They had only gotten together a few months after she turned 16 and she had defected before the first year of their relationship had been over and most of that time had been spent doing missions and Raids for the Fang. Not much opportunity to go on dates or have a romantic getaway.

What had hurt far more was that she not only simply left the White Fang (Leaving him on a train rigged to explode and full of killer-robots) but also that Blake had left him without a word of explanation.

Blake had been his Student, Team-Partner and literally ONLY friend in the world. She had been the only person who he had EVER shown his face without mask, something he had not even shown Sienna or Ghira his leaders.

Adam had put all his trust into Blake and she had simply not returned it. Even then, he had been willing to just let her go off and do whatever she wanted only for her to turn around and attack the White Fang again and again.

The Shipment of Schnee-dust, the White Fang Rally (costing them a Paladin), Mountain Glenn (Where over a hundred of the new recruits along with his Lieutenant died.).

After Mountain Glenn and the death of so many Faunus Adam had no other choice but to simply accept that Blake was now his enemy which was why he had tried to kill her at the fall of Beacon.

From there everything went downhill for Adam and now he had nothing.

What should he do? What did Salem's existence mean for Adam's desire for Faunus no longer being discriminated? What about the Gods, would they destroy Faunus alongside Humanity when they returned? What about the Relics, could he use them somehow?

Adam was stumped at what to do and the only thing he could think off was to hope one of these Universes would give him some ideas for a new plan which would see the Humans tyranny over Faunus broken. And not one as idiotic as unleashing a zombie plague. That idea had just been stupid.

* * *

"Hmm!"

Ozpin looked curiously at some of the books in the library which he found while wandering his sons Domain. He certainly had some very interesting books. Some weird ones too Ozpin idly thought as he remembered the book titled "The Monster book of Monsters" who had growled at him as he walked past its cage.

He sighed as he remembered why he was here. Originally, he had followed the others into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat but the suspicious and hostile looks directed at him had left him very uncomfortable.

The only people who seemed to have nothing against him were funnily or sadly enough Adam Taurus, Neo Politan and Roman Torchwick. All three had done more than enough bad stuff to not care about his lies and misdirections. That said, they didn´t care about him either meaning he still had no one to talk with who would not glare at him.

Feeling depressed he grabbed a random book from a shelf before groaning when he looked at its title "Another Pun". He was not a Xiao Long, damn it.

Putting the book back he grabbed another that seemed more his type called "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" from Newt Scamander.

Sitting down he sighed again as he waited in solitude until his estranged son decided to call them back into the room.

* * *

Sun relaxed in his chair a bit after he finished eating his lunch. He had to admit the dining room which they had found was awesome. It was like a giant greenhouse with exotic plants everywhere and a large table with chairs in the middle of the room.

Given his upbringing in Vacuo where many of the forests were long gone, Sun always enjoyed being surrounded by nature so he felt right at home.

Looking at the others who were in the room he saw most were still busy eating their food. His eyes lingered a bit on Cinder Fall and her two minions who were whispering to each other about something.

Thinking about four of the people who were not in the room, Sun had to admit that he felt conflicted about all of them.

Ozpin had originally joined them in the kitchen where he made himself some coffee but then had quickly rushed off somewhere. Honestly? Sun pitied the man quite a bit. Lies or not, the expression on Ozpin's face as he left had been one of such utter loneliness and fear that it was difficult to ignore.

Sun had noticed that Ruby had also seen Ozpin's reaction along with some guilt on her face when she merely stepped aside to let the Headmaster through the door. He had quietly used the chance to question her and had found out what had happened.

Afterwards everything had been clear. Qrow's remark about how meeting Ozpin must have been the unluckiest moment of his life had seemingly crushed ALL of Ozpin's confidence and had left the man a wreck merely trying to hide from the world. Sun had not managed to restrain from wincing at Qrow's extremely harsh words, but ultimately Sun would not be able to help Ozpin out of his depression.

The second person was another matter.

Adam Taurus was a person who Sun now felt extremely conflicted about. Partially out of guilt.

Sun very vividly remembered his words to Blake a long time ago: how the White Fang were a bunch of people just using force to get what they want along with his insult afterwards.

Honestly, Sun had always thought the White Fang had just been a bunch of people who had resorted to force over small matters like bullying or getting less money in their jobs or such. Sure, a crappy move from the Humans, but not something which you used violence for. Sun had dealt with some of those himself and had merely resorted to some pranks to repay them.

But seeing Adams face and the SDC-brand right above his eye? Despite Adam tormenting Blake and cutting off Yang's arm, he just couldn't hate the guy anymore. If anything, all the negative feelings he had towards Adam had shifted towards Jacques Schnee, who was pretty much responsible for both Adam AND Ilia's descent into crime.

Between Ilia losing her parents and Adams branded face the man had a LOT to answer for. Not to mention, unlike Weiss and Winter who seemed to still have SOME sort of hope about the man, Sun had no such illusions. He had no doubt that Jacques WAS fully aware of the crimes which his company did.

Things were just TOO much covered up for it to be otherwise.

The other two were bunched into the same matter.

Blake and Yang were off talking now. They had both eaten lunch and then took off to have their chat, but Sun couldn't believe how dense Blake was being.

Yang had pretty much said that Blake was the hottest girl she had ever met, and Blake did nothing about it. Yang forgave her for leaving, and all she did was agree to talk later. Then, though no one else saw it, Yang kept looking longingly at Blake during lunch, but every time Blake saw it, she ignored it.

Sun wondered what else he could do to get it through Blake's head that she and Yang were right for each other. He'd talked to her, he'd given up on his pursuit of her, Yang had even forgiven her for the arm…

Forgiveness.

Gods he was dumb. The answer was there all the time. Blake needed to forgive herself for what she did. That was why she only looked guiltily at everyone. She didn't believe she deserved to be happy.

He sighed and watched as Ruby and Oscar got up and left to take a walk.

He shrugged and did the same. Maybe it would clear his head. And if it didn't, he might run into Blake and Yang and be able to talk some sense into the two.

* * *

Gordeau made his way to the dining room. He had set the selector to random, so that he wasn't always the one choosing what they watched. He approached only to see not as many people as he expected.

He knew Adam had remained in the theater, but his Father, Neo, Roman, Ilia, Sun, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Oscar were all absent.

"Where is everyone," he asked the small group.

Cinder and co. ignored him entirely.

"Well," Qrow started, "Roman took the girls off to another room, probably to give that Chameleon girl the 'Father-Girlfriend' talk."

"Ruby said she wanted to explore a bit after getting a cookie," Summer explained. Weiss huffed softly at the statement.

"Yeah, and Yang and Blake went off to 'discuss' things between them," Tai said sarcastically.

Summer gasped, "Tai! You don't think…"

Tai laughed, "No, I don't. Yang knows better."

Summer let out a sigh of relief. Silently, Raven did the same.

Weiss explained, "I think Sun and Oscar said they wanted some time to themselves."

"Oz couldn't handle the glares we were all giving him, so he left," Raven growled out.

"But that's not the problem!" Nora yelled at Gordeau, "You said we could get anything we wanted here, so why is the only option meat loaf?"

"Meat loaf?" Gordeau asked.

"Hey, everyone, look who I found!" a familiar voice called out as it approached.

"Salutations!"

* * *

Ruby wandered the halls of Gordeau's area of existence. He had either lied about living in a small area, or he had made more rooms for them then he had originally stated. Considering he was one of Ozpin's relatives; it could go either way.

She'd seen the man himself go into the library, not that she had any interest in talking to him. She nibbled on her cookie as she continued.

She opened a few more doors. She found a small concert hall, a war room (which she found strange), and an indoor running track. She gasped at the sight and ran a few laps.

She ran so much she worked up a sweat. She decided to head to the team room and grab a shower.

After a quick shower she got clean clothes, but noticed something strange in her closet.

Along with her standard combat outfits hung a sparkly gold tail coat and top hat.

She grabbed the outfit and pondered, "When did I get these? I'm sure I've never seen them before." She left the room still looking at the hat.

A voice called out from behind her. "Sal,"

Ruby's head shot up as she looked behind her.

"U,"

Ruby went wide eyed as standing behind her was her old friend Penny Polendina. Ruby gasped as a tear escaped her eye, "Penny?"

"TATIONS!" Penny cried out and leapt at Ruby; tackling her to the ground.

"ACK! Penny… air…" Ruby gasped out.

"Oh! I'm so happy to see you!" Penny exclaimed as she lifted Ruby off the ground.

"Great… to see… you too… Penny…" Ruby continued to struggle to breath.

Penny set Ruby down finally, "We have so much to talk about! Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm back… you see…"

"Winter explained it to me already, Penny," Ruby huffed as she caught her breath, "I'm just happy you're back."

"Oh! Specialist Schnee is here? Speaking of, where are we Ruby?"

"Well," Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, "That's a long story…"

* * *

Sun wandered the halls in thought. This walk was not doing what he had wanted it to.

It was SUPPOSED to clear Blake out of his head. What it ACTUALLY did, was make him think of her even more.

Another thing that was bugging him about it, was how quickly Ilia had found someone new. Technically, according to her, Neo had made the first move, but she made it look so easy to get over Blake.

He definitely wasn't able to do it. For all his boasting about there being lots of people who wanted to be with him, he didn't want to be with any of them. He wanted to be with Blake, plain and simple.

But he had meant everything he said. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted it to be with him.

He sighed. What Sun felt was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Loneliness.

Honestly, he had friends here, but they all seemed too busy doing there own thing to worry about good old Sun Wukong.

He missed Neptune. If his best friend were here, he'd let him say "I told you so!"

Sun cocked his head. His inside voice of Neptune was a lot louder than he expected it to be.

"I told you 'You were just letting her go,' but did you listen to me? Of course not."

Sun stopped in his tracks, "Says the guy who two seconds before that was hitting on a lesbian!" Sun felt stupid for having an argument with a voice in his head, but stranger things had happened today.

"Come on! You know I didn't know about that!"

Sun rolled his eyes, "Why am I even arguing with you? You're a voice in my head!"

"Dude, turn around."

Sun begrudgingly did so and his eye's widened. Neptune WAS standing there in his trademarked pose. He smiled and a sparkle came off his teeth.

"You still have to teach me how to do that," Sun mumbled.

"I told you it's genetic," Neptune shrugged off.

The two bro-hugged before Sun pulled back, "Wait, how did you know about that stuff with Blake?"

Neptune smirked, "Oh, you were doing that thing where you say your thoughts out loud again. Just be glad I was the only one around to hear it."

Sun rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Neptune admitted, "Seems like you want to talk about it."

"Probably couldn't hurt," Sun admitted, "But maybe later. I'm sure you have questions about where you are."

Neptune scoffed, "No. I know exactly where I am."

Sun raised an eyebrow at him but he continued, "I'm in a hallway… Talking to my best friend… And…"

He looked over at Sun who had a smug grin on his face. Neptune folded in half, "Okay, you win. I have no clue where I am man and it's kind of freaking me out!"

Sun patted his friend on the shoulder, "C'mon, I know a guy who can help."

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Ilia asked Roman. The three of them had found a small conference room and had sat down to discuss matters.

"Well," Roman explained, "First off, Neo are you okay? I know we talked a bit already, but the outburst during the last universe has me worried."

"Everything going on is little overwhelming," she admitted, "And I let my emotions get the better of me. But as I said, you two are there to keep me grounded now, so no revenge plots. And hopefully one of the two of you will reel me in if my emotions get the better of me again."

"Always," Ilia smiled.

"Of course I will, I've cared for you this long and haven't stopped, why would I now?" Roman smirked, "But, that leads me to point number two, your relationship."

Ilia and Neo glanced at each other as Roman glared at the two. There was a tense silence in the room for a few minutes before Roman burst out laughing.

"Oh, you should've seen the looks on your faces!" he laughed out, "There's no need to worry! Rainbow here has proven to me already that she cares for you, so I approve."

The two sighed before joining in the laughter themselves.

"No," Roman continued, "I just want to make sure you both know what you're getting into."

"I already told her about the voice thing," Neo sighed, "And she told me most of her story as well, so there shouldn't be any surprises."

Roman looked to Ilia, who responded, "Yeah, I'm ok with not hearing her voice after we leave. I'll learn to communicate with her some other way."

The couple smiled at each other and Roman nodded, "And you know she's a criminal?"

Ilia nodded, "So am I, in the time we're going back to."

"Huh," Roman acknowledged, "Well, I guess we didn't need this talk as much as I thought we did."

Suddenly Neo stomach growled, causing the room to laugh.

"Let's go get some food before Sundae here explodes," Ilia teased as the three headed back.

* * *

Yang and Blake sat awkwardly, facing each other in silence. Neither of them knew how to approach this topic, and they wanted to start on the right foot.

"Okay," Yang sighed, "Let's discuss the elephant in the room."

Blake looked over at the literal elephant in the room.

"Blake, a joke? I'm shocked," Yang chuckled, "But not that one! Though I don't know why you picked the indoor zoo to have this conversation."

Blake shrugged, "It was the first door I found."

Yang rolled her eyes, "Anyway, what I was trying to say back there was I don't care."

"What?" Blake gasped.

"I don't care about your past, I don't care that you left, I don't even care that I didn't see you for months! What I do care about is that you came back." Yang looked down and sighed, "No one whose left me has ever come back into my life forever. Sure, I found my mother, but she left because she was afraid of being a committed parent. Summer's back now, but for how long? How long before we go back and I lose her again?"

Yang put her head in her hands. Blake walked over and rubbed her back gently. Yang looked up and smiled at her, "This is what I care about, Blake. You came back and ever since then, you've been spending more and more time with me. Sure, we've had a few disagreements since, but you've done your best to be there for me and that's all I care about."

She grabbed Blake's hand and held it gently.

Blake smiled at her, "Yang, the reason I came back was because of Adam's attack on Haven, but you're the reason I stayed."

Blake cleared her throat, "If you hadn't been there, I probably would've left with my parents and gone on fighting for the Faunus is Mistral. Even if Ruby and Weiss had been there and not you, I would've done that. But you give me the strength to try things that I never would have done before. To stick with you, to face my failures instead of running away, and to feel something I haven't felt in years."

Yang looked at her longingly, but she turned away sharply, "But I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. And you certainly deserve better than me."

Yang pulled back in shock, "What do mean?"

"Yang, I've done terrible things. I set Adam on his dark path, I made Ilia reject peace, I got both you and Sun physically hurt, and I've been a terrorist!" Blake ranted, "And nothing I do can ever make up for that! You're too good for me, Yang. So, maybe it's best if we just forget about this."

Yang went wide eyed. "Why would you say that?" she sniffed out.

Blake sighed, "Because it's the truth."

"Stop it," Yang cried, "You can't mean that."

Blake had her own tears in her eyes, "But I do, Yang."

"DAMN IT, BLAKE!" Yang stood up quickly. Her eyes turned red and her hair lit on fire. She yelled, "You don't get to make that decision alone! You just said you feel something for me. And you deserve that feeling as much as anyone. No one deserves to feel unloved, trust me, I know."

Blake shrunk away. Yang panted for a minute before cooling off, he hair and eyes returning to normal. She thought about what Blake said and smiled in realization, "You know, didn't you promise me you wouldn't run away from things anymore?"

Blake sniffled but raised an eyebrow, "That's not exactly…"

"And isn't this running away from me right now?" Yang finished with a grin.

Blake blinked. YANG had just found a loophole in her promise. It wasn't that Yang wasn't smart, far from it. But she didn't have a reputation for thinking things through.

Yang continued to grin, knowing she'd caught Blake, "And who cried to me that they weren't gonna break that promise?"

"Me," Blake mumbled.

Yang gently grabbed Blake's hands, "Blake, you're afraid. You're scared you'll screw up again. Do you want to know something though? I'm scared too."

Blake looked at Yang in shock as she continued, "What if I turn into my mother? What if I abandon you and never come back? I'm scared that if I say what I feel it'll be real. But neither of us can see the future. We can only look to the past and all those things you complain about, all the events of your past that you don't like, I love. They're what made you into the girl I deserve, the girl I want to be with," Yang steadied herself and looked right into Blake's eyes, then she said the hardest words she ever has, "The girl I've fallen in love with."

Blake broke down into happy tears and put her head on Yang's shoulder. The two embraced each other for a minute before Blake pulled away slightly, "You really are too good for me, Yang."

Yang started to roll her eyes, but Blake kept going, "And I couldn't be happier about that. I love you too."

She pulled Yang down and kissed her passionately.

After a minute the pair broke off from each other. Yang had a goofy grin on her face before speaking, "Well, that was wonderful, Blakey. I only wish I'd seen it sooner."

Realization hit Blake's face, "You too? For how long?"

"You heard our teammates," Yang nodded "Apparently since the dance."

"Me too," Blake nodded, "Sun's the one who told me."

"Speaking of," Yang noted, "Is he going to be mad about the whole thing?"

"No, he said as long as I'm happy he is," Blake explained before realizing something, "Wait, we're the thing Ruby and Weiss wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yep," Yang stated with a popped p, "And, I think someone else might need our help with it."

Blake looked at her curiously before Yang continued, "I found out during that conversation that the Ice Queen has a thing for my sister."

Blake looked at her with wide eyes, "Weiss? Has a thing for Ruby? Well, that's new."

"I know right?"

"So," Blake asked, "How does Ruby feel?"

"Don't know yet," Yang shrugged, "But I have an idea on how to find out."

"So," Blake sighed, "Our first activity as a couple is to see if your sister likes her partner?"

"That sums it up nicely," Yang acknowledged.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm in."

* * *

"Salutations!" Penny greeted the assembled crowd. Strangely enough, Sun and Neptune arrived at the same time.

"Sup, losers," Sun called out, at the same time as Penny, "Look who I found!"

Neptune did his pose with the glint again and Sun rolled his eyes.

While Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury ignored the group, all of the students present looked at Neptune very briefly before turning their attention back to Penny.

"Aw, doesn't anyone care?" Neptune joked.

"No," Weiss responded shortly.

"Miss Polendina," Winter stood up, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Same to you, Specialist Schnee," Penny smiled, "I heard you informed everyone about my situation. Thank you!"

Winter nodded and sat back down.

Ruby made the rounds and introduced Penny to the people that didn't know her. Pyrrha, however, snuck away to a corner. She really didn't want to talk to the person she killed, even if she had come back.

"Pyrrha? What's wrong?"

Pyrrha was shocked by the voice. She had expected Jaune to find her, but he had missed her departure. It was actually Ren who had come to talk to her.

"I killed her, Ren," Pyrrha admitted, "She probably wouldn't want to see me anyway."

Ren nodded his head in understanding, "I understand, but we are on the same side. I'm sure she knows by now that Emerald and Cinder were responsible for that. If you just introduce yourself properly, I'm sure she'd forgive you."

He stood up and walked away, leaving Pyrrha to her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Gordeau had explained to Neptune and Penny what was happening. Shortly after Ilia, Neo, and Roman entered the dining room.

"You!" Ilia squinted her eyes at Neptune, "Of all the people why you?"

Neo narrowed her eyes, "What did Blue here do to you?"

"He hit on me multiple times, even though I told him no," Ilia explained with a sharp tone in her voice. Weiss gave a silent chuckle, remembering her situation with Jaune.

"I said I was sorry about that!" Neptune protested, "I didn't know!"

Ilia just rolled her eyes and looked away. Neo glared at Neptune before turning and walking away with Ilia.

Elsewhere, Pyrrha snuck back into the theater. Adam shot a brief glance her way before shrugging and returning to his brooding.

She sat down in her seat and waited patiently for the viewing to start.

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake entered the dining room hand in hand.

After catching the two up, Ruby remembered the other reason she was here, "Oh, Mr. Gordeau, err Mr. Ozpin, err…"

Gordeau chuckled, "Just Gordeau, Ruby."

"Right," she nervously chuckled, "I found these in my closet, and I didn't own them before."

She showed Gordeau the hat and coat, "They look familiar…"

He shook his head, "Well, everything should be ready for the next viewing. I'm sure you've all been waiting with antici…"

He paused mid word, causing the assembled people to lean in before he finished, "pation."

He went wide-eyed as he finished. The meat loaf, Ruby's new hat, and now this! The pieces seemed to fit into place. He knew what they were watching next, and a certain underage boy should not see it.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "Make your way back to the theater please, I'll go collect Father and Oscar."

He ran off to find Oscar. It didn't take him long as the boy had stopped to marvel at the indoor farm. Gordeau quickly locked the door to the farm with Oscar still inside.

He sighed and walked off to find his dad.

* * *

**AN: I'm back! Here's some conversations and additions. Added characters: Penny Polendina and Neptune Vasilias**

**Thanks to Zweig for the Adam, Ozpin, the scenes immediately following 'One Thing,' and the first part of Sun scenes. Also Adam knows something is up, but what is he going to do?**

**The hints are fairly obvious where we're going next. See you on Friday!**


	15. The Cardin Winchester Picture Show Pt 1

**AN: Work ran late today. Sorry for the later post.**

**Quick notes on how this one reads**

**Bold: Normal viewing scenes**

Normal: Reactions

**R: Bold: Singing**

**R: **_**Bold Italics: **_**Talking over music**

**Also, I highly recommend listening to the actual songs as we go. I changed some words around to fit characters, but the tunes are still the same. So I'll put a list of which songs are in each chapter at the beginning.**

**Chpt 1. Science Fiction/Double Feature and Dammit Janet**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After sending his father back, Gordeau walked to the theater and prepared himself for the worst. There were quite a few people who would not enjoy this viewing.

He looked around as he entered. Sun had moved behind Ren and Nora so he and Neptune could sit next to each other. Everyone else in the front row had slid down a seat except Ruby. Weiss had moved to the other side of her and Penny was now in Weiss's old spot.

Gordeau took his spot next to his father. Ozpin looked at him worriedly, "Where's Oscar?"

"Oh," Gordeau waved him off, "He was distracted by the farm I had set up and won't be joining us this time. It'll be fine."

Gordeau went to start the viewing but paused as he did, "I want everyone to know, don't take anything you see in this viewing seriously. There are way too many changes in this universe to make anything serious."

He received nods in agreement so he hit his button and the screen lit up.

**A piano riff started as a set of lips flew at the screen.**

"Wait, music?" Weiss wondered, "The last universe didn't have any music, did it?"

"Please don't tell me it's a musical," Sun grumbled.

Velvet clapped excitedly at the thought.

**Ren's voice was heard singing, while the lips mouthed the words.**

Nora swooned in her seat. She'd always imagined Ren's singing voice sounding amazing, but this was better than expected.

"It's a musical," Sun groaned.

**R: Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still, but he told us where we stand.**

"Who did he say?" Jaune wondered.

"Not anyone I recognize," Blake mused.

"Why would it matter that dirt stood still? It happens all the time," Winter thought out loud.

"This universe does not take place on Remnant," Gordeau explained to dropped jaws, "Earth is what they call their planet."

Everyone went wide-eyed. Their host had told them weird things could happen but another planet? No one was prepared for that.

**R: And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear.**

"That sounds like a superhero!" Ruby squealed.

"Sounds itchy," Qrow mumbled at the thought of silver underwear.

**R: Claude Raines was the invisible man.**

"Who's Claude Raines?" Tai asked, but received no answer.

"The invisible man, huh?" Roman wondered, "That would be amazing!"

Ilia shrugged, "Eh, it's overrated."

**R: Then somethin' went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong. They got caught in a celluloid jam.**

"Ah, these must be actors from this other universe," Ozpin realized.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered.

"The word celluloid means old film," he explained, "Therefore, these must be movie stars."

"What kind of name is King Kong then?" Yang asked.

"Probably a stage name," Ren reasoned.

**R: Then at a deadly pace, it came from outer space. And this is how the message ran,**

**Suddenly the lips stopped moving but Ren continued singing, with an unidentified female voice.**

**R: Science Fiction**

"There's the proof of that," Ozpin observed.

**F: (Ooh, ooh, ooh)**

**R: Double Feature**

**Suddenly words appeared on screen, they read 'Jaune Arc (A Scientist)'**

Yang began laughing, "Jaune? A scientist? I don't believe it!"

Jaune sighed, "You're not wrong."

**R: Dr. X**

**F: (Ooh, ooh, ooh)**

'**Weiss Schnee (A Heroine)'**

"Oh, so I'm the focus of this universe?" She asked out loud, with a hint of pride.

"It would appear so," Winter nodded, "But this feels like a strange way to introduce the universe."

"Yeah," Qrow agreed, "It feels almost like the opening credits of a movie."

Gordeau shrugged, "I spiced it up a little to make it more entertaining."

**R: Will build a creature.**

**R: See androids fighting**

"I'm Combat Ready!" Penny joked receiving laughs from Team RWBY.

**F: (Ooh, ooh, ooh)**

'**Neptune Vasilias (A Hero)'**

Weiss's air of pride deflated upon seeing who her, for lack of a better word, co-star was.

"Guess it's your time in the spotlight, dude," Sun elbowed Neptune in the ribs.

"Well, from what I heard you got the first one, it's only fair I get the second," he joked back.

**R: Brad and Janet**

'**Lie Ren (A Handyman)'**

"I think Ren's more a thinker than a hands-on guy," Velvet noted.

Ren nodded, "I've never been very good with tools."

**R: Anne Francis stars in**

**F: (Ooh, ooh, ooh)**

'**Nora Valkyrie (A Domestic)'**

Pyrrha laughed out loud at the absurdity.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Nora asked frantically.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha apologized as she laughed, "It means you're a maid."

Everyone else who knew Nora burst into laughter at the thought.

Nora turned beet red in embarrassment.

**R: Forbidden Planet**

'**Ruby Rose (A Groupie)'**

"A what?!" Yang, Tai, Summer, and quietly Weiss, yelled.

"What kind of sick universe are we watching?" Yang questioned.

Gordeau sighed, "I told you not to take it seriously!"

Ruby was secretly blushing at the connotations.

**R: Woah, ho, ho, hoooo.**

'**Dr. Pietro Polendina (A Rival Scientist)'**

"Father's in this?" Penny questioned, "It will be most enjoyable to see what he does."

"I'll finally get to see what your father looks like?" Ruby asked excitedly, much to Weiss's chagrin.

**R: At the late-night,**

'**Cardin Winchester (A Creation)'**

"Cardin?" Pyrrha asked, "Why is he here?"

"It would appear that this 'Cardin' and I something in common," Penny smiled.

"Trust me," Jaune looked at her, "You don't want that."

**R: double feature, picture show.**

'**Penny Polendina (Ex Delivery Girl)'**

"Hey, you're in this too, Penny!" Ruby exclaimed as the girl giggled.

'**Peter Port (An Expert)'**

"An expert on what? Boring people to death?" Qrow laughed out.

"Hey, Pete's a fun guy!" Tai defended.

"He's not bad," Yang admitted.

"And he does give good advice," Weiss noted.

**A musical interlude occurred before the lips unfroze and Ren started back up.**

**R: I knew Leo G. Carroll, was over a barrel when tarantula took to the hills.**

**The lips licked themselves before continuing.**

Most people found that lick disturbing, but Nora found herself slightly turned on by the display.

**R: And I really got hot, when I saw Janette Scott fight a triffid that spits poison and kills.**

**R: Dana Andrews said prunes gave him the runs,**

"Well, he's not wrong," Neo gagged out at the thought of prunes.

**R: And passing them used lots of skills.**

**R: But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride, I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills, like a**

**The lips froze again, teeth barred.**

**R: Science fiction**

**F: (Ooh, ooh, ooh)**

**R: Double feature. Dr. X **

**F: (Ooh, ooh, ooh)**

**R: Will build a creature. See androids fighting,**

**F: (Ooh, ooh, ooh) **

**R: Brad and Janet. Anne Francis stars in**

**F: (Ooh, ooh, ooh)**

**R: Forbidden Planet, Woah, ho, ho, hoooo.**

**R: At the late night, double feature, picture show. I wanna go. Woah, ho, hooooo**

**R: To the late night, double feature, picture show. By RKO. Woah, ho, hooo**

**R: To the late night, double feature, picture show. In the back row. Woah, ho, ho, hoooo**

Roman smirked as a thought came to his head, "Fuck the back row!" he shouted causing the three in the back (and the two Roses) to glare at him.

**R: To the late night, double feature, Pic-Ture-Show.**

**The lips fade out and wedding bells played as the screen changed to the exterior of a little white church.**

**The door to the church opened and Blake and Sun walked out. Blake in a wedding dress and Sun in what passes for a suit.**

Sun's mouth fell open. After everything, a universe decided to taunt him about it.

Neptune patted his friend on the back.

Blake shifted uncomfortably. What a great way to start a relationship, by watching yourself get married to someone else.

"Still don't know what a suit is, huh Sun?" Yang quipped, oblivious to how Sun was feeling.

**Velvet was in the foreground, holding her camera. She was the photographer hired for the wedding.**

**She approached the stairs as the wedding party got into position. Ghira and Kali were shown, though Ghira didn't look happy. In the background however, a poorly disguised Jaune, Nora, and Ren were standing like they belong.**

Sun sighed, "I see your Dad still doesn't approve of me in this universe."

Blake smiled lightly at him.

Pyrrha turned to her team, "Why are you guys standing there?"

All three shrugged and turned back to the screen.

**The picture was taken and the party dispersed slightly. Neptune approached Sun, "Hey, Sun! Congratulations!" Neptune was wearing an actual suit.**

"Makes sense," Sun noted, "He was probably the best man."

**Jaune turns around and has a conversation with Ren and Nora, but it is drowned out by the crowd.**

**Sun walked Neptune away from the crowd so they could have a conversation. Velvet stopped him first and offered him, "Congratulations!" before she left.**

**When they were a decent distance away from the crowd Sun began talking, "Well, I guess we really did it, huh?"**

"We?" Neptune asked, only to receive shrugs in return.

**Neptune didn't say anything but the two exchange chucks on the shoulder. (Stupid Custom)**

"**I don't think there's any doubt about that." Neptune finally said. "You and Blake have been almost inseparable since you met in Dr. Polendina's refresher courses."**

"Father's a teacher?" Penny asked, "He would make a most excellent one! He is very smart."

Blake chuckled a little, "Well, that's certainly a more common meeting then what actually happened."

Sun and Team RWBY chuckled.

**Sun smirked, "Well, to tell you the truth Nep, that was the only reason I showed up in the first place!"**

Neptune sighed, "Yeah, that sounds like Sun. Always ditching us for one reason or another."

Sun weakly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

**Sun gave a hearty laugh and another chuck to Neptune's shoulder. Neptune chuckled dryly, clearly not amused.**

"Obviously this other me thinks the same thing!" he noted

**Blake suddenly yelled to the crowd, "Okay, you guys, this is it! You ready?" She turned her back and threw the bouquet to the gathered women.**

"Remember our wedding, Tai?" Summer reminisced.

"Yeah," Tai chuckled, "You threw the bouquet and Glynda of all people caught it. James tried to make a move on her instantly and she shot him down so hard, I thought the sky fell."

"Wait, the General and Professor Goodwitch?" Winter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Qrow chuckled, "Ol' Jimmy's got it bad for her, but she always shoots him down. Don't know why though."

"And then Raven threw hers and…" Summer started, as Tai and Qrow went wide eyed.

"What?" Yang and Ruby yelled at the same time.

Summer looked at her two girls, who stared back in shock, then to Raven, who looked just as confused as she did. Finally, the two glared at Tai and Qrow.

"You never told them?" Summer asked in disappointment.

"Tai," Raven warned.

_Looks like I picked the wrong week to quit drinking, _Qrow thought.

"Fine," Tai yelled, "No, I never told them because Yang almost got them both killed looking for you, Raven."

Raven's mouth fell open in shock, she knew Yang had looked for her, but not at the expense of her safety.

"Qrow saved them, thankfully," Tai continued, "But I didn't want Ruby to have the same obsession with finding you that Yang did, okay?"

The two women glared at him, but admitted he had a point.

"Wait," Yang stood up and turned around, "So you BOTH married Dad at the same time?"

"Well, technically we all married each other, but yes," Summer said softly, "We all loved each other, so it only felt natural to us."

"So, then why…" Ruby started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Ok, I, of all people, understand family drama," Gordeau sighed, "But can you please talk about this later?"

After a few begrudging nods, everyone sat back down.

**After a small fight, Weiss came up with it, "I got it! I got it!" She said, excitedly. She was wearing a light purple dress and a white hat.**

"Well, well Wiess," Yang joked, trying to forget the revelation that just happened, "Who's the lucky person?"

Weiss shot Yang a glare, but its effect was lessened by her deep blush.

**Sun looked over to Neptune, "Hey, big fella, looks like it's your turn next, hey?"**

"What?" Weiss asked dryly, as the blush left her face.

Neptune smirked and cleared his throat, "So, the two of us together again, huh? Doesn't this make you want to give it another go, Snow Angel?"

"No," Weiss replied shortly.

**A car horn honked and the wedding car pulled up. It was all blue, but written in streamers on the side was the message, 'Wait til tonite. She got hers, now he'll get his!'**

Yang and Blake chocked on the implications of the phrase.

Sun's eyes widened and he looked away quickly.

Ruby blushed slightly but made sure no one saw it.

**Neptune looked at the ground and chuckled, "Who knows."**

**Sun gave him one last chuck on the shoulder and turned to the vehicle. Neptune became pensive and rubbed his chin in thought.**

"Uh, oh," Neptune thought, "That's my, 'I've got something big planned look."

"Yeah, doesn't show up very often though, does it?" Sun teased.

"Shut up, dude!" Neptune lightly shoved his best friend.

**Sun and Blake drove off, being chased by a cheering wedding party. Eventually, the cheers died down as the car disappeared from sight and the party dispersed save Neptune, Weiss, Ghira, and Kali.**

"**Oh, Neptune," Weiss started in a fantastic mood, "wasn't it wonderful? Didn't Blake look radiantly beautiful?"**

"Yeah she did," Yang absentmindedly commented.

Blake blushed at the sentiment.

"**Oh, I can't believe it," she continued, messing with the bouquet as she did, "An hour ago, she was plain old Blake Belladonna. And now – Now she's Mrs. Sun Wukong."**

"Ugh," Mercury groaned, "This is so sappy! Wake me up when it's over, will ya' Em?" He kicked his feet up and closed his eyes.

Emerald rolled hers and kept watching.

Cinder and Adam stared at the walls, bored out of their minds.

Raven would have as well, if her eyes weren't focused on Ruby. _If she didn't know, why was she trying so hard to get me back on her side? Is she even more like Summer than I thought?_

**Weiss sighed and looked longingly at Neptune. He turned away from her and walked down the stairs, into the church's graveyard. "Yes, Weiss. Sun's a lucky guy."**

"Well that one is," Sun muttered under his breath.

**Weiss looked after him confused, "Yes."**

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to think about herself and Neptune right now.

**They walked past Ghira and Kali and overheard Kali say, "Oh, I always cry at weddings."**

"MOM!" Blake blushed, even though her mother was not present.

"Me too," Summer admitted, with tears in her eyes.

Yang and Ruby joined in Blake's embarrassment.

"Wait," Tai sat up, "Those are your parents?"

Blake nodded and Tai grumbled in jealousy. Sun was right, Blake's dad was more muscular than him.

**Neptune continued, but his social anxiety was kicking in, "Uh, everyone knows that Blake's a wonderful little cook."**

"No she is not!" Ilia and Adam called out at the same time.

"Oh, come on!" Yang rolled her eyes, "She can't be that bad."

"The entire camp out for an entire week over some noodles!" Adam sighed.

"Seriously," Ilia advised, "Do not let her cook for you."

"Are you guys ever going to let me live that down?" Blake sighed.

"No," Adam retorted.

"Aw, I'll try your cooking Blakey!" Yang smiled at her.

"Your funeral," Ilia shrugged.

**Weiss figured out what was going on, but she wanted Neptune to say it, "Yes."**

**Crows (not that Qrow) were heard in the background as the two were now standing in front of a sign that said 'Denten: The Home of Happiness.'**

"Denten?" Winter asked, "I'm guessing the town this takes place in?"

Gordeau nodded.

"If this place is the home of happiness," Tai began, "I'd hate to see what the home of sadness looks like! Eh? Guys?"

The room glared at him. He shrugged and leaned back; arms folded behind his head.

**An awkward silence occurred with Neptune still avoiding the subject at hand, "Why, Sun himself – he'll be in line for a promotion in a year or two."**

**Weiss was annoyed but kept up her happy façade, "Yes."**

**A music sting played and Neptune finally addressed the subject.**

**N: **_**Look Janet,**_

**W: **_**Yes, Brad?**_

"Those aren't our names," Weiss scoffed.

"I don't know where they came from," Gordeau admitted, "They only show up in this part of the universe and are never mentioned again, so for the sake of this section, Janet is Weiss and Brad is Neptune."

"That's a stupid name," Neptune grumbled.

**N: **_**I**__**'ve got something to say.**_

**W: **_**Uh, huh?**_

**N: **_**I really love the skillful way, **_

**N: **_**You beat the other girls,**_

"Beating? Who are we beating?" Mercury shot awake.

Emerald snickered at him and Cinder rolled her eyes.

"I would actually like to know the same thing," Weiss noted, "Why am I beating other girls?"

**N: **_**To the bride's bouquet.**_

"Oh," Weiss and Mercury both said, though Weiss's was in realization and Mercury's was in disappointment.

"That was an awkward place to pause the thought," Weiss noted.

**W: **_**Oh, oh Brad!**_

**The music picked up as Neptune started singing. He ran back towards the church as he did. Ren and Nora were singing background vocals while still in their disguises.**

**N: The river was deep but I swam it.**

"Not bad, Blue," Roman complimented, "Though I'm a little upset my girl's not in this so I could hear her sing for the first time."

Ilia nodded her sentiments and Neo blushed.

Neptune had a strange look on his face, "Isn't that the same guy that tried to kill us with a paladin?" he asked Sun.

"Yep," Sun nodded, "It was weird at first for me too, but you get used to it."

Ruby giggled, "Neptune swimming."

**R, NO: Janet**

**N: The future is ours, so let's plan it.**

**R, NO: Janet**

**N: So please, don't tell me to can it.**

"Can it, Neptune," Weiss retorted to the screen.

Neptune, Winter and the rest of team RWBY looked at her in shock.

"First Blake, now Weiss?" Yang asked, "I'd ask if the world was ending, but that already happened."

"I can be funny!" Weiss retorted.

Neptune looked away in disappointment.

Winter smiled. Being around these people had really changed her sister for the better.

**R, NO: Janet**

**They arrived back in front of the church, Ren and Nora were still standing in front of the doors. Neptune and Weiss locked hands.**

**N: I've one thing to say and that, dammit, Janet, I love you!**

"Okay," Nora stood up, "I'm putting my foot down on this now! If either of you two comment on how you're not together again, I will break your legs!"

Weiss immediately shut her mouth.

"Good, now let's watch Iceberg," she sat down.

"What?" Neptune asked.

"Pair names," Sun explained, "I'd guess that's you and Weiss."

"Why would you call it that?" Weiss asked.

Nora smirked, "Because it was always destined to crash!"

Neptune sighed and Weiss smiled.

**Weiss sighed in approval and leaned into kiss him. Just before their lips locked however, Neptune started singing again, running backwards toward the church.**

"Wow, blocked by a song," Ilia laughed.

Neo leaned over and kissed her, "Good thing we don't have to worry about that."

**N: The road was long but I ran it.**

**R, NO: Janet**

**N: There's a fire in my heart and you fan it!**

"With what? Her arctic wind?" Emerald taunted. Unknown to most, she secretly had a soft spot for musicals.

"Hey!" Weiss protested.

**R, NO: Janet**

**N: If there's one fool for you than I am it.**

**R, NO: Janet**

**Neptune suddenly produced a piece of chalk and drew a heart on the church doors.**

**N: I've one thing to say and that's, dammit, Janet, I love you!**

**Weiss swooned and joined him on the stairs. Neptune got down on his knees and pulled out a small box.**

"Okay," Neptune said with wide-eyes, "Well, there's something I wouldn't do."

"Wait, why?" Jaune asked, "If you find the right person, you should marry them."

Pyrrha leaned against Jaune shoulder as he finished.

"No, not that," Neptune shook him off, "I would never upstage my bro by proposing on his wedding day. It's his day, not mine."

**N: Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker.**

**Weiss gasped as he did. And nodded feverishly. Ren was seen wiping the chalk off the door.**

Weiss internally sighed. She figured she was going to be doing that a lot about this version of her's behavior, so she was mentally doing it.

**N: There's three ways that love can grow**

"Well, there's definitely more than three," Neo huffed.

"Yes, love can be seen all around us, but it blooms in many different ways! I don't understand them all, but my father has been trying to explain it to me," Penny stated.

The people who knew the girl prior to her resurrection were astounded at her new maturity.

**N: That's good, bad, or mediocre.**

"Or he could mean that!" Neo laughed out, "And here I was thinking he was getting political."

"And I thought he was getting philosophical," Penny admitted.

**Neptune tried to slip the ring onto Weiss's finger, but dropped it.**

"Smooth," Sun quipped, "And I just realized that may be the first time I've ever said that to you sarcastically."

"Boring," Mercury waved his hands in the air and Emerald elbowed him.

**Weiss picked it up and put it on herself.**

**N: Oh, J-A-N-E-T I love you so!**

**Weiss ran into the church, causing Neptune to fall flat on his face. Weiss took over the song.**

Everyone who was paying attention, Neptune included, laughed at his misfortune.

**W: Oh-ho, it's nicer than Betty Monroe had.**

**RE, NO, RU: Oh, Brad**

**Ren, Nora, and a newly appearing, but equally badly disguised Ruby were changing the church décor to that of a funeral.**

"Welcome to the chorus Ruby!" Nora cheered. Even if there were no explosions, she was having fun watching herself sing.

"At least you both cover me up," Ruby replied timidly, "I don't sing."

**W: Now were engaged and I'm so glad.**

**RE, NO, RU: Oh, Brad**

**W: That you've met Mom, and you know Dad.**

Weiss's face scrunched, "I would actually prefer it if my significant other didn't personally know my parents."

Winter sighed, "I agree, though with Father being who he is I doubt we'll get that lucky."

**RE, NO, RU: Oh, Brad.**

**W: I've one thing to say and that's, Brad, I'm mad for you too.**

**The pair started walking down the aisle as if they were getting married that instant.**

**W: Oh, Brad.**

**N: **_**Oh, dammit!**_

**W: I'm mad.**

**N: **_**Oh, Janet.**_

**The pair reached the alter.**

**W: For You **

**N: I love you too**

**N, W: There's one thing left to do, ah hoo.**

**Ren, Nora, and Ruby brought in a casket as Neptune started singing again.**

"Well, that's awkward," Yang chuckled, "I'm sure the staff just loves them hanging around while a funeral is being prepped."

**N: And that's go see the man who began it.**

**RE, NO, RU: Janet**

**N: When we met in his science examit**

"That's not a word," Blake commented.

"He was probably running out of words that rhyme with Janet," Ren reasoned.

**RE, NO, RU: Janet**

**N: Made me give you the eye and then panic.**

**RE, NO, RU: Janet**

**The trio were now standing behind the casket, while Neptune and Weiss stood in front of it.**

**N: I've one thing to say and that's, dammit, Janet, I love you.**

**Weiss ran into Neptune's arms and the pair began dancing.**

"See?" Jaune noted, "You can dance!"

"Not that well," Neptune grumbled.

**N: Dammit, Janet.**

**W: Oh, Brad, I'm mad.**

**N: Dammit, Janet.**

**W, N: I. Love. You.**

**The pair kissed as the music ended. The disguised trio looked on very disinterested before the camera cut.**

* * *

**AN: Welcome one and all to The Cardin Winchester Picture Show! To be honest, this first chapter was not as fun to write reactions to as I thought it would be, but I know things will pick up as we go along. While I've listed the cast already, I'll give what little reasoning I do have when we first see each character.**

**Brad Majors: Neptune Vasilias. The only reason for this is because of his past connection to Weiss. There are a few moments later that fit Neptune well so be on the look out for them.**

**Janet Weiss: Weiss Schnee. Honestly, the name was the only reason Weiss is here.**

**The casting for this viewing is very loose. This viewing is really only to show good guys in the villain roles. So the warning at the beginning applies to everyone reading as well. Please don't expect a lot of story advancement this universe. There will be some though.**


	16. The Cardin Winchester Picture Show Pt 2

**AN: Chpt. 2 Songs: Over at the Frankenstein Place, The Time Warp, Sweet Transvestite.**

**Peter Port was sitting in an office of kinds with books stacked all around him. A globe was also visible on his desk.**

"Hm, Peter finally cleaned his office," Ozpin mused to himself.

**He looked at the wedding picture, an arrow pointing to Jaune, and a big circle around Ren.**

**He turned around and addressed the audience, "I would like," he paused.**

"Is he acknowledging us?" Blake asked, "I noticed it in the last universe too, Sun winked at us at one point."

"Right," Gordeau sighed, "In certain universes some versions of you all know when they are being watched. Most just ignore it, but a few do acknowledge it. Port and Jaune do it quite often here, though they don't know whose watching so don't expect specific call outs."

Raven suddenly became intrigued, "Is it a power anyone can learn to possess?"

Gordeau didn't answer her and just went back to watching.

"**If I may," and again.**

"Not like we could stop him," Nora noted, "Here or back home."

"**To take you," again.**

"**On a strange journey."**

"How strange?" Winter asked hesitantly.

"Very," Gordeau stated flatly.

**He got up and pulled a book off of his shelf. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. They showed the events of the wedding and subsequent proposal.**

"**It seemed a fairly ordinary night…" He started, as he said the names, he flipped the pages so that their pictures were shown, along with an unreadable police report, "when Neptune Vasilias and his fiancée, Weiss Schnee – two young, ordinary, healthy kids – left Denton that late November evening, to visit a Dr. Pietro Polendina ex-tutor and now friend to both of them."**

"Well, thank you Mr. Exposition," Qrow sighed, "See? He's boring!"

**Port closed the book and looked right at the audience, though it was hard to tell through his ever-present squint, "It's true there were dark storm clouds – heavy, black and pendulous- toward which they were driving."**

"Wait," Jaune groaned, "Is this whole universe one of Port's stories."

"Look's that way," Ruby whined.

"Great, now I'm gonna go to sleep," Yang complained.

**He set the book down as he continued, "It's true, also, that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air."**

"Let me guess," Blake rolled her eyes, "They're going to blow a tire and not have a replacement, right?"

"Hey, no spoilers," Neo criticized.

"**But they, being normal kids and on a night out," the camera zoomed in on Port as he continued, "Well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening."**

"Ooh, what exciting events, going to see their old teacher," Mercury stated sarcastically, "Seriously, nothing exciting has happened so far."

**Ports face grew heavy as he glared into the camera, "On a night out. It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time."**

"Ominous," Cinder nodded, "I like it."

**The camera changed to Neptune and Weiss, in their normal outfits, driving in their car. It was raining and, on the radio, you can hear Jacques Gele apologizing for his actions and resigning his post.**

"Is that Father on the radio?" Weiss asked unsurely.

"And he's apologizing!" Winter exclaimed, "What did he do here?"

"He was the president of the country you all reside in. He used illegal phone taps to try and rig an election in his favor and was found out. He's resigning his post for that reason," Gordeau explained.

Adam scoffed, "Of course his lowest crime is what gets him caught."

**A motorcycle passed them going the opposite way and Weiss felt the need to comment, "Hmph, that's the third motorcyclist that's passed us. They sure do take their lives in their hands, what with the weather and all."**

"I like to live dangerously," Yang noted, "Got a problem with that, Ice Queen?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "No, just don't expect me to get on one."

"**Yes, Weiss," Neptune agreed, "Life's pretty cheap to that type."**

"Weren't you the one that suggested we start a biker club at one point?" Sun asked.

"Yeah," Neptune confirmed, "Until I rode with Yang that one time." He shuddered as he remembered.

**They kept driving for a minute before Neptune spotted something in the distance. It was a sign on the road that said 'Dead End.'**

"If the road is closed, where did the cyclist come from?" Penny noted, "That doesn't seem possible."

Roman chuckled, "We just watched a world with a statue that turns people into zombies, Robo-Girl. This is nothing."

"**Huh," Neptune commented, "We must have taken the wrong fork a few miles back."**

"**Oh," Weiss nodded, before realizing something, "But then where did that motorcyclist come from?"**

"Good," Weiss noted, "I at least noticed it too."

"**Hmm." Neptune thought for a moment before giving up, "Well, I guess we'll just have to turn back."**

**Neptune started backing the car up, but was interrupted by a loud bang.**

"Called it," Blake stated calmly.

"**What was that bang?" Weiss asked worriedly.**

"Figures the Ice Queen knows nothing about cars," Neo chuckled.

"Well I never needed too," Weiss explained, "Though I probably should learn now that I'm not the heiress."

"Ooh, I can help Weiss," Ruby offered, "Yang taught me all about them and I'd be happy to teach you!"

Ruby closed her eyes and smiled, so she didn't she Weiss blush as she answered, "That sounds great, Ruby."

"**We must have a blowout," Neptune reasoned, before smacking the steering wheel, "Dammit, I knew I should have gotten that spare tire fixed."**

"Never leave home without your spare, girls," Tai instructed, "Never know when you might need it."

"Yes, dad," Yang and Ruby responded in exasperation.

**Weiss scoffed before he continued, "You just stay here and keep warm, and I'll go for help."**

**Weiss glared at him. "Where will you go? We're in the middle of nowhere."**

"Why not just call someone?" Ilia asked, "It would be faster."

"This universe hasn't invented the scroll yet, so all communications have to be done from a building with a telephone," Gordeau explained, "Basically a simple scroll only capable of making calls from a building."

Everyone sighed in relief that they lived in the time they did.

**Neptune thought for a moment before he remembered something, "Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles?"**

**Weiss thought for a moment and was about to comment before Neptune interrupted her, "Maybe they have a telephone I could use."**

"Why is this so boring," Mercury complained again.

"Honestly Legs? Probably because of all the crazy shit we all went through on a daily basis," Roman guessed, "This world seems so peaceful in comparison."

**Weiss wasn't about to let this stand, "I'm going with you."**

**Neptune was appalled at the suggestion, "Oh, no Snow Angel, there's no sense in both of us getting wet."**

Weiss sighed, "Well, I see that nickname carried over."

Sun chuckled, "With the rain, I'm surprised he didn't send you there by yourself!"

"Dude," Neptune protested, "I can handle rain!"

**Weiss put her foot down, "I'm coming with you." Neptune sighed and Weiss continued, "Besides, Blue, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman, and you might never come back again."**

Yang chuckled, "Well, she's got you pegged there."

Neptune began to protest, but realized she was right.

**They both chuckled at the joke. Neptune got out of the car followed by Weiss who had put a newspaper over her head as an umbrella.**

**Music started up again as Neptune kicked the flat tire. Thunder crashed and the duo made their way to the gates of the castle. There was a sign on the gate that read 'Enter at your own risk!'**

"Well, there's a good reason not to go in," Weiss shivered.

"Why?" Yang asked, "Danger is nothing to us!"

Weiss stared at her, "The last time we entered a strange house with a flat tire, we were all almost killed by The Apathy! And I don't have Ruby with me in this universe to get rid of them."

Yang shivered herself at the thought and conceded.

**The pair entered anyway as the music got louder, Neptune went ahead a little bit as Weiss looked around. She began to sing.**

**W: In the velvet darkness, of the blackest night.**

**W: Burning bright, there's a guiding star.**

"Wow, a song about hope from Weiss?" Nora joked, "Weren't most of your songs about loneliness?"

"Yes," Weiss noted, "But you didn't hear my last one." She smiled proudly at her not so subtle jab at her father.

**W: No matter what, or, who you are.**

Adam tilted his head. _A guiding star in the dark for everyone? This can't be a Schnee talking._

**She caught up to Neptune. They gazed at the castle in the distance a single light in shining in the tower and they began to sing together. Unknown voices joined in to sing background.**

**W, N: There's a light.**

**B: Over at the Frankenstein place.**

"The what now?" Jaune asked, but received no answer.

**W, N: There's a light.**

**B: Burning in the fireplace.**

**W, N: There's a light, light, in the darkness of everybody's life.**

Almost everybody smiled and thought of their light in the darkness. For most, it was a person that lit up their life, for some it was their life mission, but for the life of her, Raven couldn't find anything.

She'd spent her entire life trying to survive. Was she really steeped in darkness because of that? How could she find her light again? She shook the thought out of her head, maybe she should try and talk to Summer and Tai again later.

**The pair was startled by the revving of an engine and more motorcyclists passed by on the way to the castle.**

"Reason number two we shouldn't be here," Weiss noted, "This could be a biker gang's hideout."

"Nah," Roman noted, "Too showy for those types. I, on the other hand, would gladly choose that as a hideout. Those are more than likely just visitors."

**Suddenly the camera panned up to the tower. Ren was standing there, but he had a pale face and a hump on his back. He stared down at the couple.**

"Ren!" Nora gasped, "What happened?"

Ren went wide-eyed at his appearance, "I don't know, Nora. Hopefully we will get an explanation."

**R: The darkness must go**

**R: Down the river, of nights dreaming.**

"So, he wants the darkness to leave his life?" Velvet asked, unsure.

"Sounds like it," Blake agreed, "Either that or he thinks Weiss and Neptune will bring darkness into his life."

**R: Flow Morpheus slow, let the sun, light come streaming**

**R: Into my life, into my life.**

"So the first one then," Ilia noted. She and Neo exchanged knowing glances with each other.

**The camera panned back to Neptune and Weiss, and the pair began walking toward the castle once again.**

**W, N: There's a light.**

**B: Over at the Frankenstein place**

"Missed it that time too," Jaune complained.

**W, N: There's a light**

**B: Burning in the fireplace**

**W, N: There's a light, light, in the darkness of everybody's life.**

**The music stopped.**

"That was a really inspiring song," Ruby noted with a smile.

"Yeah it was," Yang agreed as she draped an arm around Blake.

Neo turned to Gordeau, "Is there anyway I could get a copy of that one?"

He nodded, "It's on your scroll now."

She pulled it out and checked, "'Over At the Frankenstein Place?' I don't know what that word means but the song was amazing!"

"Frankenstein…" Jaune wondered

"**And so," Port began, and he is suddenly shown looking at a map of the route Neptune and Weiss took.**

"Gah! Sudden Professor Port!" Nora shouted at the quick transition.

"Man, he was gone for so long I forget he was telling the story," Sun commented.

"**It seemed that fortune had smiled on Neptune and Weiss and that they had found the assistance that their plight required."**

"See Weiss, you guys are fine," Ruby reassured.

"I don't know, Ruby. Something here feels hinky," Weiss stated. Suddenly all eyes were on her, and Roman was grinning wildly.

"I knew it would catch on!" He cheered to himself as Weiss and Neo groaned.

"**Or had they?"**

"Is he this ominous in real life?" Cinder asked hopefully.

"No," Emerald shook her head, "Just extremely long winded."

**The camera changed to the front door of the castle. Weiss was exhausted, "Neptune, let's go back. I'm cold and this castle gives me the creeps."**

Pyrrha laughed lightly, "You're cold, Weiss?"

"Pyrrha," Weiss gasped.

Pyrrha thought for a moment before waving her hands in apology, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean like that! I meant you're from Atlas so you shouldn't get cold easily."

"Oh," Weiss retracted.

**Neptune shrugged he off, "Just a moment, Weiss. They may have a phone."**

**Weiss sighed but put on her best people person face as Neptune rang the doorbell. Instead of an actual bell sounding, what happened was a bell literally falling to the floor.**

"What kind of door bell is that?" Summer asked.

"A broken one," Qrow mumbled.

"Eh, I could fix it," Tai said proudly as everyone that knew him shied away.

**The door was unlocked and Ren opened it, looking at the two suspiciously.**

"**Hello," he said creepily.**

Chills ran up a good portion of the audience's spines.

"Wow," Ruby shivered, "I thought Ren was creepy when we met cause he didn't say much, but this is way worse."

"**Hi!" Neptune said cheerfully, "My name's Neptune Vasilias." He held out his hand for a handshake, but Ren just looked at him quizzically. **

"But he's still not a people person," Nora joked and lightly jabbed Ren.

Unfortunately for him, it was Nora so it still hurt a lot.

**When Ren didn't respond Neptune moved on, "This is my fiancée, Weiss Schnee."**

**Weiss smiled weakly at Ren who just continued to stare at the pair.**

**Neptune continued, oblivious to the awkwardness, "I wonder if you might help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?"**

**Ren ignored Neptune entirely staring at Weiss, "You're wet."**

"A little forward, eh Stoic?" Roman teased.

Ren went white in shock.

"Or," Nora growled, "It could be because of the rain!"

**Weiss blinked in disbelief before responding matter-of-factly, "Yes. It's raining." She turned to Neptune, giving him a look that asked 'Is this guy for real?'**

**Neptune nodded, "Yes."**

"**Yes," Ren agreed slowly, his response drawn out and unemotional.**

**A lightning bolt flashed across the sky and during that time Neptune and Weiss saw all the motorcycles they had passed parked in front of the castle, including a very familiar yellow and black one.**

Yang sighed, "I miss her already."

**A small smirk appeared briefly on Ren's face before returning to the indifferent look he's had on the whole time, "I think, perhaps, you better both," he paused, "come inside." The smirk returning as he finished.**

"Sorry Ren," Weiss started, "But there's reason number three for us to leave now."

"It's no problem, I agree," Ren noted.

**Weiss and Neptune had a silent conversation. Weiss's face saying 'No way in hell!' but Neptune didn't see any danger and moved inside.**

"Oof," Neptune winced, "I'm in trouble later."

"Yeah, you are," All the women in the room said at once.

**Weiss smiled weakly at Ren, "You're too kind," she stated before giving Neptune a glare that could kill most men.**

**Ren followed the pair inside closing the door behind them. As they entered, they could hear muffled music and voices. The foyer of the castle contained a staircase leading up, covered in cobwebs. The room itself was filled with various creepy items, and what looked like a small elevator shaft. Collapsed over one of the railings was a familiar head of orange hair.**

"There I am!" Nora exclaimed.

"You really don't make a good maid," Weiss stated, noting the condition of the room.

"**Neptune," Weiss started warily, "What kind of a place is this?"**

**Neptune still didn't see anything wrong, "Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos."**

"No," Winter scoffed, "Father dragged me to some of those. They're even weirder than this place."

**Weiss rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. The door slammed behind them and they both turned to look at Ren. He walked past them before instructing, "This way."**

**They walked in silence for a minute. They made it right under the head of hair before Weiss couldn't take it anymore, "Are you having a party?"**

**Ren stopped suddenly and slowly turned to them. "You've arrived on a rather special night," he started, "It's one of the master's affairs."**

"The Master?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, I guess Ren is more than just a handy man," Velvet noted.

"**Oh," Weiss stated as she nodded, "Lucky him."**

"**Lucky him." Neptune agreed.**

**Suddenly the head of hair on the railing piped up standing up and sliding down the railing, "You're lucky. He's lucky. I'm lucky. We're all lucky!" It was revealed to be Nora, but she also had a pale face. She passed a duster to Ren as the clock on the wall struck midnight.**

Qrow sighed at Nora's statement, but didn't say anything else for fear of being reprimanded again.

"Midnight," Blake noted, "Of course it's midnight."

"The creepiest time of night," Nora agreed.

**The clock was a coffin with a skeleton inside.**

"Well that seems, excessive," Weiss grimaced.

Cinder thought it looked like something she would own.

**As Ren opened it, it creaked and music started up. Ren began half singing.**

**R: It's astounding. Time is fleeting. **

**He ran around to the other side of the coffin door and poked his head through the clock face.**

**R: Madness takes its toll.**

Jaune chuckled, "It looks like Nora rubbed off a little on you Ren."

Ren sighed, but didn't say anything.

**Nora laughed and pushed the duo towards Ren.**

**R: But listen closely**

**NO:**_** Not for very much longer**_

**R: I've got to keep control.**

**Suddenly Ren started singing with passion. **

**R: I remember doing the time warp.**

"Woah," Yang said with a start, "I don't think I've ever seen Ren that excited."

Jaune, Ruby, and Nora's faces fell. They had, but it had been in anger and it was scary.

**He ran to the elevator shaft and did a few small leg lifts.**

"What was that?" Neo laughed out.

"You can't get the proper exercise with just a few lifts," Pyrrha noted, "It didn't do him any good."

"It did seem rather pointless," Ren admitted.

**R: Drinking those moments when.**

**He ran around to be behind the couple, right next to Nora.**

**R: The blackness would hit me.**

**R, NO: And the void would be calling.**

Qrow went wide-eyed, "He's empty inside."

Roman looked at him, confused, "Whaddya mean, Bird-Brain?"

"He drinks the moments when blackness and the void call him," Qrow sighed, "It's the same thing I used to do."

Winter pondered his statement. He drank because he was empty? He wasn't just some ruffian who liked to drink? And was that how her mother felt as well?

**The duo did a strange motion with their hands, before they joined them together and forced Weiss and Neptune into the next room. It was filled with people who immediately started singing.**

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again**

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again**

"And now we're a part of the party," Weiss sighed.

"The Time Warp?" Ilia questioned, "Is time travel the strange thing you were talking about?"

"No," Gordeau muttered, "The Time Warp is just a dance. The strange part is coming up shortly."

**The music suddenly stopped and Port's office is shown again. He pulls down a visual aid on how to do the Time Warp.**

"What?" Raven asked dryly.

**P:**_** It's just a jump to the left.**_

**The music picked back up and the room is shown again. Everyone is doing the dance moves they are singing.**

**A: And then a step to the right.**

**Back to Port.**

**P: **_**Put your hands on your hips.**_

**Back to the room.**

**A: And bring your knees in tight. And it's a pelvic thrust. It really drives you insane.**

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again.**

"That's a really easy dance!" Ruby exclaimed.

Gordeau snapped his fingers and the floor in front of the screen extended, "If anyone else would like to try it, feel free."

He walked down to the floor and waited patiently.

Neo grabbed Ilia's arm. "Oh, no!" Ilia protested.

"C'mon Rainbow, it'll be fun!" Neo complained.

Ilia rolled her eyes and walked down with Neo.

Yang stood up and cracked her back, "You coming, Blake?"

Blake sighed but stood up.

Nora dragged Ren out of his seat, "This is happening!"

Pyrrha and Jaune chuckled and got up as well.

"I would also like to try this dance," Penny agreed cheerfully, "Would you like to join me Ruby?"

"Sure!" Ruby got up quickly.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, what was Penny up to? The thought was dashed from her head when Ruby shouted at her, "You too, Weiss!"

Weiss stood up faster than she meant to and walked over.

Sun stood up himself. Maybe this would ease his mind.

The adults chuckled at the scene of all the kids, save Neptune, Mercury, and Emerald, eagerly awaiting a dance.

**Nora started singing acting very crazy as she did.**

**N: It's so dreamy. Oh, fantasy free me.**

**N: So you can't see me. No not at all.**

**Ren walked the duo over towards where Nora had run off to.**

"Don't ever change, Nora," Pyrrha chuckled.

Nora grinned wildly.

**N: In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention. **

**N: Well secluded, I see all.**

Gordeau coughed into his hand. He really hated it when the universes called him out like that.

**Ren started singing again back to his half measures.**

**R: With a bit of a mind flip.**

**N: You're into the time slip.**

Nora swooned. She and Ren were singing a duet! It was everything she ever wanted.

**R: And nothing can ever be the same.**

Roman silently chuckled at just how right the last few lines of the verse had been. His mind flipped sides, now he's going back in time, and nothing will be the same.

**N: You're spaced out on sensation.**

**Ren is back to full on singing.**

**R: Like you're under sedation.**

**Ren and Nora danced over to join the crowd around a jukebox. On top of said jukebox was Ruby Rose, but she was wearing a sparkling gold jacket and top hat. Around her neck as a sparkling pink bow. She had on sparkling tap shoes with blue socks. She was wearing a sparkling top that showed off a lot of her cleavage, and a too short skirt with fishnets all the way up.**

"What am I wearing?" Ruby complained, "It's not my style at all!"

"That's what you're complaining about!" Yang seethed.

Weiss felt slightly turned on by the scene.

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**Ruby began singing, dancing on top of the jukebox as she did.**

**RU: Well, I was walking down the street**

"Oh no!" Ruby gagged at her own singing.

"Aw!" Summer cooed from her seat, "Your singing is wonderful dear."

"You're not upset about what she's wearing?" Tai asked incredulously.

"Oh, I am," Summer replied, "But it's a different universe remember? No sense getting mad at her."

**RU: Just having a think, When this think of a guy gave me an evil wink.**

**RU: He shooka me up, he took me by surprise.**

Yang's eyes turned red. Somebody was going to pay for this, she just didn't know who yet.

**RU: He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes.**

**RU: He stared at me and I felt the change.**

**RU: Time meant nothing never would again.**

**As she finished this line, she spun her hat down with her hand before putting it back on her head.**

"Smooth move, Red," Roman chuckled as he did the same, "But I can do it better!"

Neo chuckled before doing the same, "Me too!"

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again.**

"Here we go," Gordeau nodded and the dancers got ready.

**Back to Port, but instead of pointing it out this time he's demonstrating.**

**P: It's just a jump to the left.**

**Back to the room.**

**A: And then a step to the right**

**Port**

**P: Put your hands on your hips.**

**Room**

**A: And bring your knees in tight. And it's a pelvic thrust. It really drives you insane.**

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again.**

The dancers, minus Gordeau who simple smirked, laughed at the absurdity they had just done.

Suddenly, Ruby's feet began moving on their own.

"What?"

**RU: WHEEEEE!**

**Ruby jumped off the jukebox and started tap dancing.**

The Ruby in the viewing room did the same, somehow following along perfectly with the version of her on screen.

"What's going on!" She complained.

**She's really good until she starts spinning and trips over the carpet. She gets up angrily as the room starts singing again.**

"Ugh…" Ruby groaned as she stood up dizzily, "What happened?"

Gordeau helped her up, "I'll explain later, we've got a dance to finish."

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**A: Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**The camera changed to Port again (dizzy yet?) this time he was up on his desk, enthusiastically doing the dance.**

**P: It's just a jump to the left.**

**Room**

**A: And then a step to the right.**

**Port**

**P: Put your hands on your hips.**

**Room**

**A: And bring your knees in tight. And it's a pelvic thrust it really drives you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again. Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**The music ended with a flop and the people in the room except for Neptune and Weiss, who had been watching quietly while madness ensued, collapsed on the ground.**

Back in the theater, Gordeau ushered everyone back to their seats. He was glad this part of the universe existed, "Well, now that we've had our fun, this is where it gets strange."

Everyone tensed up and waited for what a man who watches everything considered strange.

"And that wasn't strange enough already?" Raven complained, "I just watched Peter Port dance, and it was weird."

**Weiss, seeing that the madness has stopped, nudged Neptune and whispered, "Say something."**

**Neptune started, "Hey!" everyone in the room sat up, "Do any of you guys know how to Madison?"**

Sun sighed, "Just ignore him. He's… yeah, he's dumb."

Neptune looked at his friend in betrayal.

**Weiss **(both of them) **glared at him for saying something so stupid. **

"**Neptune, let's just get out of here." She finished, pinching the bridge of her nose.**

**She began to walk to the door, but Neptune continued to look at the people in the room, "For Godssake, keep a grip on yourself, Weiss."**

**She continued, glaring at him as she does, "It's hazardous to my health!"**

"Didn't you say that about Ruby once?" Blake asked with a smirk.

Weiss shot her a look that said, 'you too?' before stating, "Yes, but I've changed my mind about her."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks BFF!"

**Neptune shrugged her off, "It's just a party, Weiss."**

**They continued walking backwards as they argued, oblivious to the elevator coming down.**

"What now?" Roman wondered.

"**Well, I want to go." Weiss protested**

"**Well, we can't go anywhere till I get to a phone." Neptune reminded her.**

"**Then ask the butler or someone!" She yelled.**

**The camera showed the floor of the elevator, a pair of sparkling, high-heeled shoes are shown under the bottom of a black cloak. Fish nets adorn the wearers feet.**

"That must be Penny, then," Ren noted, "She's the only one left in the cast."

Nods of agreement came from around the room. "It would be a strange look for me though," Penny noted.

"**Just a moment, Weiss," Neptune continued, "We don't want to interfere with their celebrations.**

**The figure in the elevator is shown to be stomping their foot in beat.**

"**This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce, Neptune!" Weiss screamed at him.**

**Neptune was unphased and continued, "They're probably foreigners with ways different than our own. They may do some more… folk dancing."**

"That's what you call it?" Emerald huffed.

**The figures hair was now shown. It was a striking blonde, puffed out into a curly women's style.**

"That's not Penny," Ruby noted.

"Yang, then?" Blake asked, "But she wasn't in the cast list."

"Neither were you and Sun," Pyrrha noted, "So maybe it's a situation like that."

**The room was shown again, the occupants were all laughing at the nervous duo.**

**Weiss started throwing a tantrum, "Look, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm tired."**

**As Weiss finished her line, she finally noticed the figure in the elevator. Her eyes went wide as she realized they were surrounded.**

"**Please," Neptune scoffed, "We'll be fine in no time."**

**Right as he said that, the figure in the elevator turned around. Weiss screamed and the camera zoomed in, revealing the figure to be Jaune in copious amounts of make-up, lip gloss, and eyeshadow.**

"JAUNE!?" the room yell asked.

"He didn't do this for me again, did he?" Pyrrha asked.

"This seems even more excessive than last time," Ren noted.

"I state again, we can handle anything, except that," Yang chuckled.

Jaune put his face in his hands.

**Music started up again and the elevator doors opened. Jaune began singing.**

**J: How do you do I**

**J: See you've met my**

**J: Faithful, handyman.**

"So Jaune's the master?" Nora asked.

"Looks like it," Ilia noted.

**Ren and Nora exchanged knowing looks.**

**J: He's just a little brought down because.**

**J: When you knocked**

**J: He thought you were the candy man.**

Ren went white again, "No. No I didn't."

"It's definitely gotten stranger, but not secret Grimm-queen strange," Roman noted.

**Jaune strutted into the next room confidently.**

**J: Don't get strung out, by the way I look.**

"I mean, he said it," Neo shrugged, "Let's wait and see what he does."

"Thanks, Neo," Jaune looked at her and smiled.

Roman smirked, seeing Neo was trying to take his advice.

**J: Don't judge a book by its cover.**

**J: I'm not much of a man, by the light of day.**

**J: But by night I'm one hell of a lover.**

Pyrrha's nose began to bleed a bit at the thought.

"Um, Pyrrha?" Nora pointed it out with a subtle gesture.

Pyrrha touched her nose. Noticing the blood, she wiped it off quickly, "Thanks, Nora."

**He reached a throne at the end of the room and turned around. Jaune shed his cloak to reveal not much. He was wearing a pearl necklace, a sparkly vest with laces running up the front that shows most of his chest and his mid riff. He had on sparkly fingerless gloves that go up past his elbows. He was also wearing what I assume is a garter belt (Hey, I've never worn one so what do I know) that was holding up his fishnets and nothing else.**

"I take it back," Neo recoiled.

"Wha… But… I… Huh?" Weiss stuttered, extremely confused.

"I thought I was supposed to be a scientist," Jaune complained.

Pyrrha was conflicted. On one hand, this was less clothes than she normally saw Jaune with, but on the other, he was wearing women's underwear. She couldn't really determine what it made her feel.

Tai snickered and glanced at Qrow. He glared back, "If you three say one word about that…"

Raven smirked and Summer giggled.

**J: I'm just a sweet transvestite**

**J: From Transsexual, Transylvania**

"Strange name for a town," Emerald noted.

"Eh," Mercury shrugged, "At least things are getting a little interesting."

**Weiss stared at the scene slack jawed, while Neptune gaped in horror. Jaune got down off the raised platform and walked towards the duo.**

**J: Let me show you around maybe, play you a sound**

"Please don't," Weiss asked, remembering Jaune's attempt at Beacon.

**He walked in between them, before turning around again and forcing them towards the stage.**

**J: You look like your both pretty groovy**

**J: Or if you want something visual**

**J: That's not too abysmal**

**J: We can take in an old Steve Reeve's movie.**

"Another actor?" Ozpin wondered.

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "One who was known for playing muscular hero's and seldom wore a shirt."

**Jaune walked over to a water cooler and started greeting the other guests. Neptune took this opportunity to ask his question.**

**N: **_**I'm glad we caught you at home.**_

_**N: Can we use your phone?**_

"I finally asked," Neptune sighed out.

"I wish you'd done it sooner," Weiss muttered.

_**N: We're both in a bit of a hurry.**_

_**W: Right!**_

_**N: We'll just say where we are then go back to the car.**_

_**N: We don't want to be any worry**_

**Jaune turned back to the pair.**

**J: Well you got, caught with a flat? Well,**

"I don't think they told him that," Ruby noted.

"No, they didn't," Yang confirmed.

**He looked right at the audience and smirked**

**J: How bout that?**

Blake shuddered, "That will never not be creepy."

**He turned back to the duo.**

**J: Well, babies, don't you panic**

**He walked back to the throne, summoning Ruby to join him**

**J: By the light of the night**

**J: It'll all seem all right**

**J: I'll get you a satanic mechanic.**

"A what?" Tai asked.

"Satanic," Gordeau noted, "Basically a religion worshiping their version of the God of Darkness."

**Ruby had joined Jaune in front of the throne. Both had their hands on their hips and were popping them to the beat.**

"That was cute, Ruby!" Summer smiled.

Ruby blushed in embarrassment.

**J: I'm just a sweet transvestite**

**J: From Transsexual, Transylvania**

**He sat down on the throne and threw his legs over the arm. Ruby kneeled by his legs, Ren kneeled by his head, and Nora stood behind, all four looking at Weiss and Neptune.**

"Well that's a scene," Sun noted, "I would leave now."

Nods of agreement from pretty much everyone was all the response he got.

**J: Why don't you stay for the night?**

"How about no," Qrow mumbled.

**RE: Night**

**J: Or maybe a bite**

**RU: Bite**

**Ruby liked her lips after she sang that line**

**J: I could show you my favorite obsession.**

"I don't want to see what this version of me's favorite obsession is," Jaune stated matter-of-factly.

"I have a feeling we are whether we like it or not," Ren observed.

**J: I've been making a man.**

Ozpin sat up quickly, having pieced together what was happening, "No, he can't be!"

Gordeau nodded solemnly to his father.

**He played with Ren's hair for a moment.**

"Jaune," Ren started, "Don't ever do that."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jaune agreed.

Nora began playing with Ren's hair to see if he'd complain. He did not.

**J: With brown hair and a tan.**

**J: And he's good for relieving my…tension.**

"Not something I needed to know," Emerald noted in disgust.

Mercury nodded in agreement.

**J: I'm just a sweet transvestite**

**Ruby began eyeing Jaune hungrily. He stood up and Ren and Ruby sat down on the arms of the throne. Nora grabbed Ruby's leg and lifted it into the air.**

**J: From Transsexual, Transylvania. Hit it Hit it!**

**J: I'm just a sweet transvestite**

**N, RU, RE: Sweet transvestite**

**J: From Transsexual, Transylvania.**

**Jaune walked back into the elevator.**

"Oh, good," Raven sighed, "He's leaving."

"I doubt it will be the last we see of him though," Roman grumbled.

**J: So come up to the lab**

**J: And see what's on the slab**

**J: I see you shiver with antici…**

**Weiss leaned in wondering what he was going to say.**

**J: pation**

"Didn't you say that?" Winter looked at Gordeau.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Sometimes the universes bleed over. That and Ruby's strange outfit are examples of that."

**Weiss snapped back disappointed.**

**J: But maybe the rain.**

**J: Is really to blame, so I'll remove the cause.**

"He can control the weather?" Nora asked in excitement, "Jaune, hit me with lightning!"

"Nora," Ren sighed, "Even if he can, our Jaune can't."

"Can he control the weather?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not quite," Gordeau chuckled.

**J: (Chuckles) But not the symptom.**

**The elevator shoots back up and Jaune is gone for the moment.**

"Well that's just rude," Weiss huffed, "He could at least help us dry off."

"I doubt that's the end of this madness," Winter sighed as she put her head in her hand.

**AN: Part 2 is here. Casting reasons:**

**The Criminologist: Peter Port – Both are longwinded storytellers whose stories aren't really important.**

**Riff-Raff: Lie Ren – Both are soft spoken right hand men**

**Magenta: Nora Valkyrie – Both are in love with the above person. Also, both are kinda nuts. A quick note: in the film Magenta and Riff-Raff are siblings, but that makes things weird for me so they aren't here.**

**Columbia: Ruby Rose – This one was tough. Neo fits the style, and Pyrrha fit a different aspect of the character, but to help my story along with one of the other characters, Ruby fit here.**

**Dr. Frank-N-Furter: Jaune Arc – After considering it, Jaune doesn't fit this role at all, but I promised you guys Jaune as the Villain so here he is. **

**I'm hoping to get through this one fast, maybe four more chapters.**

**Also, I forgot to note the references from the break chapter. There were actually five, though three were obvious. The first actually shows up in Sun's first scene, 'The answers were there all the time' is a direct quote from the movie.**

**The second is the Meat Loaf. Meat Loaf (the singer and actor) played the part of Eddie in the film (the role I have Penny playing.)**

**The third is Ruby's outfit, which is Columbia's in the film.**

**The fourth is 'Antici…Pation' which is another direct quote.**

**The fifth was 'The pieces seemed to fit into place' another direct quote.**


	17. The Cardin Winchester Picture Show Pt 3

**AN: Songs: The Sword of Damocles, I Can Make You A Man, Hot Patootie-Bless My Soul, I Can Make You a Man (Reprise)**

* * *

**The other party guests all clapped with approval as Nora and Ren tossed Weiss and Neptune towels.**

"There you go, Ice Queen," Roman chuckled, "He is helping you dry off!"

"**Thank you!" Weiss sighed, she started drying herself off before she realized that the towel she had been given had blood all over it.**

"Gross!" Weiss scoffed.

**Nora dried off Neptune and took his jacket. Suddenly, both Ren and Nora grabbed the other duo's belts and undid them.**

"Ren!" Weiss yelled.

"Not me!" Ren defended himself.

"If that's what you wanted…" Neptune started.

"If you finish that thought, I will break your legs!" Nora threatened.

Neptune shut up.

"**Hey!" Weiss yelled indignantly, but Neptune just stood there with his arms folded.**

"**It's alright Weiss," He started comforting, but what he said next didn't really help the situation, "We'll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time's right."**

**Right as he finished, Nora pulled down his pants.**

"Pull out the aces?" Sun asked his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up! Like your quips are any better," Neptune bit back.

"It looks like Hammerhead pulled out his ace," Neo teased, causing Yang and Mercury to burst out laughing.

**Ruby approached, having ditched the hat and coat, and replacing the bow with a choker, "Oh, slowly, slowly. It's too nice a job to rush," She said eyeing Neptune's package, which was only covered by his underwear. **

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, "You do not talk like that!"

Ruby blushed, but didn't say anything.

**Ren started removing Weiss's dress.**

"**Hi," Neptune began to introduce himself to the newcomer, "My name's Neptune Vasilias, and this is my fiancée, Weiss Schnee." Nora removed his shirt, now he was just standing in his underwear.**

**Weiss flashed a smile at Ruby before glaring at Ren. Neptune looked at Ruby, who was standing with an arm out, collecting the soaked clothes, "And you are?" he asked.**

"That's a good point," Tai noted, "They haven't been introduced to anybody yet."

"But is it a good idea to do it in our underwear?" Weiss complained, slightly embarrassed at seeing herself nearly naked.

**Ruby didn't answer but had some thoughts, "You're very lucky to be invited up to Jaune's laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege."**

**Neptune smirked, "People like you maybe?"**

"I can guarantee you," Ozpin stated, "No one here wants to see his laboratory."

"I would very much like to see it," Penny disagreed, "Maybe it contains technology Father can use to help people. Though, I wouldn't give my right arm for it."

"**Hah!" Ruby gave off a very fake and indignant laugh, "I've seen it," she bit back, before tossing the clothes over her head and storming out. Neptune and Weiss tried to gather their belongings, but were quickly herded out of the room by Nora.**

"Ruby!" Weiss complained, "My clothes!"

"Sorry, Weiss!" she apologized.

**The clock struck midnight again, which was strange.**

"Midnight again?" Summer questioned, "Wasn't it already midnight?"

"Perpetual midnight…" Cinder wondered in awe.

**Ren stood by the elevator holding a bottle of champagne. He poured a glass, before taking a swig from the bottle.**

"Told ya," Qrow sighed.

"You're a little dark, you know that right?" Roman asked.

"He knows," Raven, Summer, and Tai nodded.

**After all five of them were in the elevator, Ren dropped the bottle with a crash, before starting the journey upwards.**

**Weiss looked at Ruby, "Is he, um – Jaune I mean. Is he your husband?"**

"**Hah!" Ruby gave off that same laugh again.**

"I take that as a no," Pyrrha stated smugly.

"Given Jaune's attitude in this universe, I'd wait a little while before celebrating that," Velvet muttered to the champion.

"**The master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be," Ren explained, "We are merely his… servants."**

"I seemed unsure of that," Ren noted, "Almost like servant wasn't quite the right word."

"What other word is there?" Ruby asked.

"Slave," Ilia growled.

"**Oh," Weiss nodded, before the ride continued in silence.**

**The elevator finally reached the lab and it was a sight to see. The floors were all marble, the walls lined with pink tiles. The room was one big oval. On one side was a small stage and a curtain, the other had a raised balcony where the other party guests were. On the wall underneath this balcony was a large red door, and a small section of control panels. Jaune stood in front of them in a green surgical smock. He was holding a pair of pink rubber gloves. Behind him was something covered in a red cloth.**

"That's the laboratory?" Penny asked, "There's a lot less equipment than I thought there would be."

"How does he plan on doing it with this small of a lab?" Ozpin asked.

**Ren opened the door and walked toward Jaune. He handed him the glass of champagne before moving on to take care of something else.**

**As Weiss and Neptune stood in the middle of the room, Jaune issued commands.**

"**Nora," he said and the orange-haired maid stepped forward.**

"**Ruby," same thing but this time it was the red-tipped girl.**

"**Go and assist Ren." The two moved to obey the order as Jaune continued, "I shall entertain…" He trailed off realizing he didn't know their names, but he outstretched his hand anyways.**

Weiss got chills down her spine, "This whole universe just gives me the creeps."

"I hear you there, Weiss," Yang agreed.

**Neptune stepped forward, "Neptune Vasilias," he clapped his hand against Jaune's and they shook.**

"**This is my fiancée, Veiss Schnee," He finished.**

"**Weiss!" Weiss (**both of them)** yelled at him.**

"How did you forget her name?" Ruby wondered.

**Jaune grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Enchante," he said, seductively.**

"Nice to meet you," Gordeau translated, before the questions came out.

"**Well," he walked around the couple and looked at the audience, "how nice."**

**As he finished his full circle of the nearly nude couple he commented, "And what charming underclothes you both have."**

Neptune and Weiss blushed at the notion.

**Ren appeared handing the duo two robes. "But here," Jaune continued, "put these on. They'll make you feel less," he paused for a moment to determine the best word, "vulnerable."**

"Thank you," Weiss sighed out, "It's not clothes but at least I'm covered now."

**He looked at the assembled crowd before continuing, "It's not often we receive visitors here, much less offer them hospitality." He took a drink as he finished.**

"That's what he calls hospitality?" Winter questioned, "He's done nothing to help them and practically forced them to come see his laboratory."

"Yeah," Pyrrha noted, "It's obvious they don't want to be there."

"And he stripped them," Blake added.

"**Hospitality?" Neptune asked incredulously. He then lost his cool, "All we wanted to do was to use your telephone, Godsdammit!"**

"Whoa," Sun stated with wide eyes, "Neptune just lost his cool."

"Hey, man, I never lose my cool," Neptune scoffed.

Sun deadpanned his friend and held up a glass of water.

Neptune sighed, "Fine, you got me."

**He walked up to Jaune who went wide-eyed at Neptune's anger, "A reasonable request which you've chosen to ignore!"**

**Weiss, while she agreed with Neptune, tried to defuse the situation, "Neptune, don't be ungrateful."**

**Jaune had a bored look on his face while Neptune yelled, "UNGRATEFUL?"**

**Jaune smirked, his seductive tone back, "How forceful you are, Neptune, such a perfect specimen of manhood," Jaune looked at him, his gaze moving down toward Neptune's package, "so dominant."**

"Did I just flirt with him?" Jaune asked in shock.

Neptune went pale, "And you did a good job of it too."

**The crowd snickered and Neptune realized his situation. He quickly closed his robe around his body.**

**Jaune moved over to Weiss, "You must be awfully proud of him, Weiss."**

**Neptune moved behind Jaune and Weiss blushed, "Well, yes, I am."**

**They both chuckled, before Jaune moved his gaze to Neptune again. He looked at him hungrily, "Do you have any tattoos, Neptune?"**

"That's a strange question to ask," Ruby noted.

"He's so trying to get into your pants, dude," Sun teased his friend.

"**Certainly not." Neptune responded, offended.**

"Wait," Tai raised an eyebrow, "Are tattoos considered bad there?"

"Looks like it, Tai," Summer noted.

**Jaune smirked, "Oh, well." He turned back to Weiss, "How about you?"**

"I don't think any version of me is going to have a tattoo," Weiss scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Weiss," Jaune noted, "Just look at this version of me."

Weiss had to admit he had a point.

**Weiss giggled a little at Jaune's playful nature before Ren interrupted, "Everything is in readiness, master. We merely await your word."**

**Jaune's face turned annoyed. He forcefully handed Ren his drink and approached the stage. It now had a microphone on it that was flanked on both sides by Nora and Ruby, both wearing surgical masks.**

"You may be right, Rainbow," Neo noted, "He does treat them more like slaves."

Ilia growled at the thought.

**Neptune and Weiss turned to look at the stage while Ren walked off toward the control panel. Jaune got ready on stage and began his speech, "Tonight, my unconventional conventionists," he began, "you are to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research. And paradise is to be mine!"**

"Biochemistry?" Ozpin asked, astonished, "Is that what he's calling it?"

"Not Father's area of expertise, but we could still learn something," Penny noted.

**Nora, Ruby, and the crowd began applauding, before Jaune continued, "It was strange the way it happened. Suddenly, you get a break." He stretched and snapped one of the rubber gloves in his hands.**

"**All the pieces seem to fit into place," he continued gesturing in a manner that suggested he was in pleasure, "What a sucker you've been. What a fool. The answer was there all the time."**

"What answer?" Emerald wondered, "And to what question?"

"**It took a small accident to make it happen," he stopped and glanced to his sides angrily, "AN ACCIDENT!"**

**Nora and Ruby grabbed his shoulders and whispered in unconvincing fake disbelief, "Accident?"**

"And he's cruel, too," Blake noted, "This version of you sucks, Jaune."

"You're not wrong," Jaune admitted.

"**And that's how I discovered the secret," Jaune continued like the outburst never happened, "That elusive ingredient." **

**He raised his hand to his face, "That spark," he fanned his fingers out, "that is the breath of life."**

Winter shot up, "No!"

"Yes," Ozpin noted, solemnly.

"What is it, Winter?" Weiss asked.

"He's created life," Winter explained, "And I don't mean like Penny, I mean he pieced together someone out of body parts and brought them to life."

"So he's a mad scientist like in a horror movie?" Pyrrha asked.

"It would appear so," Raven grumbled.

Cinder realized now why this blonde annoyed her even more than the normal one did. He reminded her of Watts, if only vaguely.

**He lowered his hand and breathed out quietly, "Yes, I have that knowledge."**

"**I hold the secret," he paused dramatically, "to life," and again, "itself."**

**The crowd, Nora, and Ruby began applauding again. Weiss, who had been wrapped up in the monologue, joined in enthusiastically before Neptune gave her a heated glare.**

"Looks like someone got caught up in the speech," Neo teased.

Weiss shot her a death glare, while Yang grumbled, "Beat me by two seconds."

**Jaune, Nora, and Ruby walked over to the red blanket from earlier. Nora and Ruby each grabbed a side while Jaune stood in front.**

**He snapped on one of his gloves before silencing the crowd, "You see," he began, "you are fortunate. For tonight is the night," he snapped the other glove on, "that my beautiful creature is destined to be born!" **

"He invited all these people over and hasn't even finished it yet?" Ilia noted, "Talk about arrogance."

"Seems like something I would do," Roman noted, "I did always have a flair for the dramatic."

**Jaune threw his arms out in dramatic fashion and the crowd started up again. Ruby had an eager look in her eyes, while Nora looked fairly bored.**

**He silenced the crowd and turned around to face the blanket. He paused dramatically, before exclaiming, "Hupla!" Nora and Ruby threw off the blanket to reveal a glass case with red metal supports. The case was filled with water, and in the water was a bandaged figure.**

"Interesting," Penny noted, "but I do not think I will be able to learn anything about the process."

"That's a good thing," Ozpin sighed.

"Yeah," Qrow couldn't believe he was agreeing with Oz but he was, "The last thing we need is another mad scientist around."

**Everyone gasped and Jaune, Ruby, and Nora went behind the case. Jaune pointed to Ren and barked out orders, "Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator." Ren did as he was told pulling down two switches. Jaune continued, "And step up the reactor power input three more points!" he placed a small pause between each of the last three words. Ren hit three wedge shaped buttons and the lights dimmed from the excess power usage.**

"That all sounded like techno-babble to me," Roman noted.

"I lack the sufficient knowledge to tell you if that is true or not," Penny admitted.

**Ren began turning a wheel and a device descended from the ceiling. Jaune looked up in fake shock.**

**Weiss glanced at Neptune, "Neptune?"**

**Neptune squeezed her close, "It's alright, Weiss."**

"Is it?" Weiss questioned.

**Jaune began laughing maniacally as the device reached him. The device looked like seven tanks on a red light. It had color coated nozzles, one for every color of the rainbow. Jaune began frantically turning dials in order with an insane look on his face.**

Everyone looked at the scene in shock, this version of Jaune looked absolutely maniacal.

"I'm glad you're not like that," Pyrrha muttered.

**The container died itself in a layered rainbow. Jaune frantically turned the nozzles off. The light on the device flashed and evaporated all the water. The figure in the tank lifted its arms and growled.**

"Well, if we didn't already know he was making this 'Cardin,' I'd say he was making you," Neo teased as she poked Ilia in the ribs.

Ilia giggled as it tickled her.

**It stood up as Jaune and Ren approached. The crowd applauded. Ren removed the bandages around its head to reveal Cardin.**

**Jaune gasped at the site, "Oh, Cardin!" he screamed in delight.**

"Yep," Emerald rolled her eyes, "We were right."

"Yeah," Mercury groaned, "Still something I didn't need to know."

**Cardin growled and Ren returned to the crank. He raised the device, but unknown to him Cardin grabbed on and was lifted to the ceiling. Music started up.**

"Oops," Ren muttered.

Yang chuckled to herself, "Cardin's going to sing? I can't imagine it."

**C: The sword of Damocles is hangin' over my head.**

"The sword of who now?" Blake asked.

"Damocles," Gordeau explained, "His only claim to fame was sitting on a throne with a sword hanging by a single thread over it, to represent the dangers of power."

"Oh," Pyrrha remembered, "I was told that story once before, but with a different person."

**C: And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cuttin' the thread.**

**Jaune ran over to Ren and kicked him, "You idiot!"**

"Jaune!" Nora yelled at her team leader, "Leave Ren alone!"

"I would never do that!" Jaune defended himself.

**C: Oh, woe is me. My life is a misery.**

**C: Oh-oh can't you see**

**Ren got up from the floor and lowered Cardin back down.**

**C: That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer.**

**Jaune tried to help Cardin down, but he jumped to the floor in front of the tank instead. Jaune fell in, and Ruby and Nora started removing Cardin's bandages.**

Velvet grimaced, "Please tell me he's not naked."

"Yeah," Sun added, "I don't think any of us want to see that."

**C: I woke up this mornin' with a start when I fell out of bed.**

**The crowd got involved. Ruby and Nora removed Cardin's arm wrappings. Jaune stood up and gushed at the sight.**

"Except that version of Jaune," Ruby noted as she watched.

Yang shot Ruby a questioning glance, but shrugged it off as her sister being observant.

**CR: That ain't no crime**

**C: And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread.**

"Really?" Qrow questioned, "He was just born and he's already depressed?"

"You two have something in common," Raven smirked.

**CR: That ain't no crime**

**C: My high is low**

**C: I'm dressed up with no place to go**

**The leg bandages were removed as Jaune went to wrap his arms around Cardin's shoulders.**

**C: And all I know, is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer.**

**Jaune screamed, "Oh, Cardin!"**

Jaune sighed, "I'm just glad Cardin's not here to see this, I'd never hear the end of it."

Blake smirked, "But neither would he."

**Cardin tried to run away, but Ruby grabbed his chest bandages. Instead of running, Cardin began twirling, slowly removing the remaining bandages.**

**CR: Sha la la la la ain't no crime**

**C: Oh, no, no, no**

**CR: Sha la la la ain't no crime**

**C: Oh, no, no,no**

**CR: Sha la la la aint no crime**

**Ren walked over carrying Jaune piggy back. Jaune screamed again, "Oh, Cardin!" before Ren lost his footing and fell dropping both of them to the floor.**

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed and pointed at the screen.

Ren chuckled, "Later, Nora."

Nora grumbled, but acquiesced.

**CR: That ain't no crime**

**Cardin's bandages fell off, revealing him to be wearing only a small gold speedo and gold shoes. He ran up to the crowd on the balcony before continuing.**

"That is more of Cardin than I ever wanted to see," Weiss recoiled.

**C: The sword of Damocles is hangin' over my head.**

**Jaune picked himself up and looked annoyed at Cardin, "Oh, really!"**

**CR: That ain't no crime.**

**Jaune followed Cardin up the ramp. Cardin mingled with the crowd, letting them ogle and touch his muscular body.**

"Okay," Pyrrha noted, "That does seem like something Cardin would do."

"He always did like the attention," Yang noted.

**C: And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cuttin' the thread**

**CR: That ain't no crime**

**Jaune was crawling through the crowd trying to get to Cardin.**

**C: Oh, woe is me. My life is a mystery.**

**Jaune was close enough now he leaned down and kissed Cardin's ankles. Cardin was pleading to one of the guests before looking behind him with a terrified expression.**

"Boy, I can have a field day with this," Mercury chuckled.

"Didn't know you where into that Mercury," Emerald teased.

"What?" Mercury looked at her confused before shaking his head, "No, I meant the blonde here in this room is clearly embarrassed by this. We can tease him endlessly."

"Oh," Emerald muttered.

**C: Oh, can't you see? That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer.**

**Jaune shook his fist and cried, "CARDIN!"**

**Cardin ran down the ramp as fast as he could.**

**CR: Sha la la la ain't no crime**

**C: Oh, no, no, no**

**Jaune ran after him. He lifted his smock and squealed.**

"Oh, he's got it bad," Neptune chuckled.

"What in the world are we watching?" Winter finally snapped out of the daze she had been in since the beginning of the song.

**CR: Sha la la la ain't no crime**

**C: Oh, no, no no**

**Ruby, Ren, and Nora were dancing a little to the catchy tune. Cardin and Jaune ran around the whole room and back up to the balcony.**

**CR: Sha la la la ain't no crime. That ain't no crime.**

**The crowd parted for Cardin but kept getting in Jaune's way.**

**CR: Sha la la la ain't no crime**

**C: Oh, no, no, no**

**CR: Sha la la la ain't no crime**

**As the duo ran back down the ramp, Jaune tripped and fell. Cardin made his way back to the tank and sat on the edge.**

**C: Oh, no, no, no**

**CR: Sha la la la ain't no crime. That ain't no crime. Sha la la**

**The music ended. Jaune walked over to Cardin. He was out of breath. "Well, really!" he scolded, "That's no way to behave on your first day out!"**

"Did he just sound like a parent there, or was it just me," Summer asked.

"He did," Tai agreed, "Which makes the relationship even stranger."

Everyone recoiled at the thought.

**Cardin pouted and began to sulk. Jaune's face softened.**

**He inspected Cardin's body before continuing, "But, um, since you're such an exceptional beauty," he fondled Cardin's leg, "I'm prepared to forgive you."**

"What did he do wrong?" Jaune asked, "He's done nothing I'd be mad about."

"With the way this you thinks," Sun noted, "Probably just rejecting you was enough."

**Cardin happily began banging his hands on the metal. Jaune swooned and walked behind the tank again. He was joined by Nora and Ren, while Ruby stood opposite Cardin.**

"**Oh," Jaune said happily, "I just love success!"**

"**He's a credit to your genius, master." Ren commented.**

**Jaune smiled and Nora joined in, "A triumph of your will."**

**Jaune beamed now as Ruby tried, "He's ok!"**

**Jaune's smile dropped as he glared at Ruby in anger. Ren looked at her in amusement, and Nora gave her a look that said 'you shouldn't have said that.'**

"What did I do?" Ruby asked.

"Denied his ego," Neo noted, "Like what Roman does when he calls your weapon an oversized gardening tool."

"Hey," Ruby stood up, "Crescent Rose is a beautiful piece of machinery with very delicate parts and…"

She stopped when she saw Neo smirking at her. "Oh," Ruby went wide-eyed, "Point taken."

"**Okay?" Jaune asked incredulously, He slammed his hand on the metal before yelling, "OKAY?" He grabbed Cardin's hand and led him to Weiss and Neptune, "I think we can do better than 'okay!'"**

**Jaune put his arm around Cardin's shoulder, "Now, Neptune and Weiss," He smiled at them, "What do you think of him?"**

"Well, I never met the guy," Neptune noted, "But he has a nice body. If Jaune want's a compliment on his work I'd say good job."

"Too many muscles," Weiss mentioned.

**Weiss was surprised she was being asked, "Oh. Well," she searched her brain for the correct response, "I don't like men with too many muscles."**

"Well, that explains a lot," Blake noted with a smirk.

Weiss glared her. Meanwhile, Neptune looked down at his body, "I thought I was decently buff."

**She looked up to Neptune but saw he had a disappointed look on his face. She had just inadvertently insulted him. Jaune glared at her angrily, and Cardin looked down trodden.**

"And that," Yang chuckled, "Is why they call you the Ice Queen."

"I've gotten better!" Weiss defended herself.

"**I didn't make him," Jaune started before switching to yelling, "FOR YOU!"**

**Weiss gasped as Jaune led Cardin over to a covered object that was previously not in the room.**

"How'd that get there?" Velvet wondered.

"**He carries the Xiao-Long seal of approval." Jaune stated proudly. He pulled the cover off the item to reveal a weight set. It had a tag on it that said, "Happy Birthday, Cardin!"**

"The what now," Tai wondered.

Gordeau chuckled, "I forgot about that. In this world, you're a bodybuilder with your own workout regiment. If someone completes it, they get your seal of approval."

**Music started up again. Jaune sang while staring longingly at Cardin.**

**J: A weakling weighing ninety-eight pounds, will get sand in his face when kicked to the ground.**

Jaune sighed. A different version of him had just described his old life. Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder.

**J: And soon in the gym, with a determined chin.**

**Cardin read the tag and Jaune briefly caressed his chin.**

**J: The sweat from his pores, as he works for his cause**

**Jaune picked up some of the weights but fell forward as he handed them to Cardin.**

Nora shook her head and clicked her tongue, "You've been slacking, Jaune. Looks like we have to break out my workouts again."

The rest of team JNPR plus Ruby shuttered at the thought.

**J: Will make him glisten, and gleam.**

**J: And with massage, and just a little bit of steam**

**Jaune ran his fingers down Cardin's body from his chest down to right above his golden underwear.**

"Jaune, stop being creepy," Ruby ordered.

"I would if I could control this version!" Jaune sighed.

**Cardin starting exercising with the weight as Jaune walked down to right in front of the elevator.**

**J: He'll be pink and quite clean.**

**J: He'll be a strong man. Oh, honey, but the wrong man.**

**He wheeled out another covered object to right in front of the big red door.**

**J: He'll eat nutritious high protein, and shallow raw eggs**

"Ew," Weiss gagged, "Why would you do that?"

"It's not safe to eat raw food like that," Winter agreed.

**He pulled the cover off to reveal a gymnastics horse. Ruby approached carrying a container of skin oil.**

**J: Try to build up his shoulders**

**Cardin ran up to the horse like a little child. He jumped up on it.**

**J: His chest, arms, and legs**

"I think I'd like to try your work out Nora," Yang stated with a smirk, "I think I can handle it."

"Me too," Sun added. Yang shot him a look but he shrugged her off, "Hey, you think I got these babies by sitting around doing nothing?" He pointed to his abs.

Nora grinned maniacally.

**Jaune turned and looked at the audience again.**

**J: Such an effort. If he only knew of my plan.**

**He looked back to Cardin, who was being oiled up by Ruby.**

Yang made a mental note to punch Cardin if she ever saw him again.

Ruby made a mental note to avoid Cardin from now on.

Weiss's thoughts drifted to what Ruby's hands would feel like on her. She shook the thought out of her head. _What is wrong with me? Do I really have it that bad for her?_

**J: In just seven days.**

**The crowd joined in.**

**J, CR: I can make you a man.**

"Phft," Nora scoffed, "I can do it if five!"

"That's not what he meant, Nora," Ren sighed.

**Cardin jumped down and started doing push-ups. **

**J: He'll do press-ups, and chin-ups**

**J: Do the snatch, clean and jerk.**

**Ruby waved her fingers at Jaunes seductively as he got on the horse. Cardin stood up triumphantly.**

Yang thought she may have to punch Jaune as well, but the thought was dashed when Ruby looked at Jaune quizzically then laughed it off. Yang recognized that laugh. It was the same one she used when Weiss suggested she go with Neptune way back when.

**J: He thinks dynamic tension. Must be hard work.**

**Ruby walked away as Jaune began to (for lack of a better word) hump the horse.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha blushed at the act.

Jaune looked at her, then blushed as well.

**J: Such strenuous living, I just don't understand.**

**He dismounted and wheeled the horse out of the way.**

**J: When in just seven days, oh, baby!**

**He pulled Cardin closer to the door and they looked into each other's eyes.**

**J: I can make you a man.**

"He's got a few screws loose," Roman muttered.

Neo shot him a look that asked, 'Are you serious?'

**The music stopped, and a red light next to the door began flashing. It was under a sign that said 'Deep Freeze.' **

**The door began to open and Jaune kind-of screamed as he pushed Cardin out of the way.**

"Now what?" Ilia sighed, "I can only hope it's something sane."

**Ruby, Weiss, and Neptune looked on before Ruby realized what was happening, "PENNY!" she yelled excitedly. She ran to the door with her arms out.**

"Penny?" the room asked.

"Why was I in deep freeze?" Penny wondered.

"Why did Ruby sound so excited?" Weiss asked.

**The door slammed open to reveal a wall of ice. Suddenly the ice was smashed by Penny riding in on a motorcycle. Instead of her normal dress, she was wearing jeans and a leather jacket that had 'Ruby' written across her shoulders. She was wearing a metal helmet and carried a saxophone.**

"Umm," Penny couldn't come up with anything, "Is this what being speechless is like?"

Yang chuckled, "Penny's a biker chick!"

"What a strange departure," Winter stated wide-eyed.

"I should state that Penny is human in this universe," Gordeau noted.

**Ruby gushed with excitement. Music started again as we saw Penny's face. She had a long gash across her forehead. She threw her helmet off and started singing.**

"What happened to her head?" Velvet wondered.

"It looks like a nasty wound," Ilia grimaced.

Penny was stunned by the sight of herself bleeding. She never thought it was possible.

**P: Whatever happened to Saturday night?**

"The song is kicking so far," Yang noted.

"Penny sounds great!" Ruby agreed.

"Thanks, Ruby!" Penny smiled at her.

**She leaned on her bike and looked right at Weiss and Neptune. Jaune looked on from behind with an annoyed look.**

**P: When you dressed up sharp and you felt all right.**

**P: It don't seem the same since cosmic light.**

**She walked up to Cardin and examined him**

**P: Came into my life. I thought I was divine.**

**Jaune's look changed from annoyance to anger. He didn't notice that Penny didn't look impressed and walked away. She instead gestured to Ruby.**

"Looks like Penny isn't interested in Cardin," Ren noted.

"But she is interested in someone else," Nora teased.

Penny looked at her in confusion.

**P: I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go. And listen to the music on the radio.**

**Ruby ran up and the two embraced in a hug. Penny lifted Ruby and placed her on the bike.**

"Oh," Ruby gasped.

Penny smiled, "That may be the first time you haven't asked me for air during a hug."

**P: A saxophone was blowin' on a rock-and-roll show**

**Penny turned around dramatically and looked at Neptune.**

**P: We climbed in the back seat. Really had a good time.**

**Ruby gushed so Penny turned back to her and offered her hand.**

Ruby giggled at Penny's on-screen actions.

Weiss shrugged it off, sure she may have feelings for Ruby, but not that version of her.

**P: Hot patootie, bless my soul**

**Ruby began kissing and licking Penny's hand.**

**P: I really love that rock and roll**

**Ruby jumped off the bike and the two began dancing together.**

With the floor still being extended, Penny grabbed Ruby's hand, pulled her up and began dancing with her.

"Penny? What are you doing?" Ruby asked shocked at her friend's sudden action.

Penny giggled, "Just having some fun, Ruby!"

Nora did the same to Ren, who just sighed and went along with her.

Weiss went wide eyed before glaring at Penny. _Here too?_

Yang put a hand on her shoulder with a soft look, "I'm sorry, Weiss."

Weiss looked at Yang's compassionate look and sighed. She solemnly nodded.

**P: Hot patootie, bless my soul**

**P: I really love that rock and roll**

**Everyone except Jaune, who was angry, and Weiss and Neptune, who had no idea what was happening, joined in.**

**A: Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll. Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll**

**Penny stopped dancing with Ruby and played a saxophone solo.**

"Nice," Jaune stated, "I didn't know Penny could play!"

"Maybe she and Mister Cole should start a jazz band," Winter actually joked, but it went over almost everyone's heads.

**Once it was done, she handed the saxophone to Neptune. Staring at Ruby the whole time.**

**P: My head it used to swim from the perfume I smelled. **

**She approached Ruby slowly.**

Weiss closed her eyes. She'd be better off not seeing anything that was going on. If it was just on the screen, she could've handled it, but Penny being here and dancing with Ruby? It almost put her over the edge.

Ruby and Penny didn't see anything on the screen, as they were laughing happily on the dance floor.

**P: My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt.**

**P: I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt.**

**She slowly draped her arms around Ruby, while Ruby looked at her longingly.**

Tai growled at the screen. This was his little girl being ogled. He may need to have a word with this Penny.

**P: She'd whisper in my ear that she really was mine.**

**Penny turned around a sang towards Weiss, teasing Ruby in the process**

**P: Get back in front and put some hair oil on**

**Ruby clung to Penny longingly as she walked slowly away towards the couple.**

**P: Buddy Holly was singin' his very last song**

"Who?" Neo asked.

"A singer who died too soon," Gordeau sighed.

**She checked out Weiss briefly before returning to Ruby.**

**P: With your arms around your girl you tried to sing along. It felt pretty good. Whoo! Really had a good time!**

**She picked up Ruby. Ruby wrapped her legs around Penny's stomach and Penny dipped her repeatedly. Ruby squealed with delight every time.**

Weiss's eyes shot open at the sound. She immediately regretted the decision when she saw the screen.

Summer wondered if she needed to have a talk with Ruby about this later.

Qrow smirked at the other three members of his family being overconcerned with Ruby. After the fight with Cordovin, he knew she wasn't a little girl anymore.

**P: Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll**

**Penny set Ruby down on the floor then got on top of her and the two began to fondle each other.**

Winter gasped at just how forward Penny was being. The girl was never this assertive.

**A: Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll.**

**Ren and Nora snuck into the freezer and began to dance inside.**

**A: Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll.**

**Cardin began dancing himself, pushing Jaune over the edge.**

"Oh no!" Pyrrha gasped.

"What am I about to do?" Jaune worried.

**A: Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll.**

**Ruby and Penny were rolling around on the floor. The crowd started doing a line dance that ended quickly.**

**Jaune locked Cardin in the elevator. Penny sat Ruby up, blew her a kiss, and stood up. Ruby was confused, "Huh? Where are you going?"**

**Penny started her bike back up. The crowd kept singing the Hot Patootie line while Penny sang slightly different.**

"Well that's dangerous," Summer noted, "Why would you ride that indoors?"

**P: Hot Patootie, I love rock and roll.**

**The bike started up. Ruby looked on with concern. Penny's knuckles were revealed. They had tattoos on them that said 'Love' on one hand and 'Hate' on the other.**

"Hm," Mercury said impressed, "The robot has a bad streak in this universe."

Emerald was trying to wrap her head around what was happening. First, the blonde dressed in women's clothes, then he built a man, and now the robot girl she helped kill was a biker chick. She couldn't have come up with this if she tried.

**P: Hot Patootie. I really love that rock and roll.**

**Penny rode her bike up the ramp forcing the crowd to run out of her way.**

**P: Hot Patootie. I really love rock and roll.**

**P: Hot Patootie. I love rock and roll.**

**Jaune walked into the freezer. He angrily threw Ren and Nora out and grabbed a pick-ax.**

"I like the idea," Cinder smirked, "Get her out of the way know."

"Of course you do," Neo rolled her eyes.

**P: Hot Patootie. I really love rock and roll.**

**P: Hot Patootie. I love rock and roll.**

**Jaune walked out of the freezer with the pick ax hidden behind his back. Cardin tried to bang out a warning on the elevator, but not being able to talk made that difficult.**

"Wait," Neo sat up, "The Meat-Head is a mute?"

"Yes but not in the same way you were," Gordeau explained, "Cardin is such a meat-head in this universe he doesn't know how to talk, just sing a few times."

**P: Hot Patootie. I really love rock and roll.**

**Penny stopped her bike right in front of Ruby, who clapped like an excited school girl. Ruby jumped into Penny's arms and was placed on the bike again. **

**P: Hot Patootie. I really love rock and roll.**

**Jaune approached and smiled sinisterly. The last roll turned into a scream as both Penny and Ruby stared at Jaune in horror. The music petered out as Penny tried to get away. **

The scream shocked both pairs out of the dance. They looked at the screen in horror.

**Jaune wield the pick ax in full view now swinging a few times trying to hit Penny. Both Penny and Ruby were screaming their heads off. She fell down and crawled her way into the freezer.**

"Jaune! What are you doing to Penny?" Ruby cried out.

"It's not me!" Jaune defended himself, horrified at the actions his other self was committing.

**Penny was backed into the wall of the freezer with nowhere to go. With that sinister smirk on his face, Jaune brought the pick ax down and a disturbing thump was heard.**

"**NO!" Ruby **(both of them)** screamed, tears coming to her eyes. Jaune swung a few more times and Ruby continued screaming as it turned into sobs.**

"Why, Jaune?" Ruby asked in tears.

Pyrrha had had enough. Everyone was yelling or blaming Jaune for this version's actions. She stood up, "He doesn't know. This is just like that first universe with Roman, It. Is. Not. Him."

Ruby went wide-eyed before sitting down silently. Penny stared at the sight on screen, "That was unnecessarily violent."

"I liked it," Cinder noted, "It was most impressive."

**Jaune stumbled out of the freezer with blood stains all over his outfit. He dropped the pick ax and smiled sweetly, "One from the vaults."**

"Boo!" Yang called out and threw her drink at the screen, "Don't joke about that!"

**The crowd lightly chuckled. Jaune looked at his bloody gloves with disgust. He held out his hands to Nora who, begrudgingly, took them off. Cardin banged on the gate again.**

"Never," Nora declared, "Do your own dirty work."

**Jaune's look changed to concerned, "Oh, baby!" He ran off to let Cardin out. As he did, Penny's corpse became visible in the freezer.**

**Jaune let Cardin out and the two glared at each other. Jaune scoffed, "Don't be upset. It was a mercy killing."**

"Mercy? You call that mercy?" Blake asked, "That was horrifically brutal."

"Nothing merciful about it," Ilia agreed.

**Jaune tried to explain himself to the naïve Cardin, "She had a certain naïve charm, but no muscles."**

"Really?" Roman raised an eyebrow, "He thinks the Meat-Head was jealous?"

"He was the one who was clearly jealous," Raven agreed.

**Cardin flexed and Jaune gushed as the music from before Penny's escape started up again.**

**J: But a deltoid and a bicep **

**He walked down the now assembled guests as he sung. Cardin continued flexing in the background.**

**J: A hot groin and a tricep makes me. **

**J: Oooooh, shake!**

**J: Makes me wanna take Tai Long by the hand.**

"No thanks," Tai noted, "Not interested."

**He turned around to look at Cardin.**

**J: In just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a man.**

**Ren and Nora removed his smock. Neptune and Weiss were standing in the background trying to piece together what was happening. Neptune was still holding Penny's saxophone.**

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Sun asked.

Neptune shrugged, "It's a cool instrument. I may try and learn how to play."

**Jaune made his way to Cardin seductively.**

Everyone watched in silence as they wondered how a man could go from murder to lust in a matter of seconds.

**J: I don't want no dissension**

**J: Just dynamic tension**

**Jaune reached Cardin and something came over Weiss.**

**W: I'm a muscle fan.**

**Neptune looked at her hurt. She saw this and looked at the ground in shame.**

**J: In just seven days, I can make you a man.**

**Jaune swung Cardin around a few times.**

**J: Dig it, if you can.**

**J: In just seven days**

**Jaune put Cardin's arm in his own.**

**J: I can make you a man.**

**The music changed to the wedding march. Ren pulled a rope and the curtain on stage pulled back to reveal a bridal suite. The pair walking arm in arm toward it while the crowd, except Ruby, who was sulking and still sitting on Penny's motorcycle, Weiss, and Neptune started shouting, "Cardin, Cardin, Rah, Rah, Rah." Jaune jumped into Cardin's arms and the curtain closed behind them.**

* * *

**AN: Casting**

**Rocky Horror- Cardin Winchester: Both are attention hogging meat-heads. I could see Cardin being this dumb and arrogant.**

**Eddie – Penny Polendina: This may be the loosest casting of all. It really boils down to the fact that Penny and Eddie are interchangeable both syllable and sound wise so I didn't have to change a song later.**

**I don't really have much else to say except I'm sorry if things seem lackluster. I'm not ahead of the game like I was with Uncharted, so things seem worse to me. I'll see you Tuesday for part four.**


	18. The Cardin Winchester Picture Show Pt 4

**AN: Songs- Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me. Just that one this time.**

**Also note that this chapter (and the last one of this universe) are the reason we have an M rating folks. It isn't graphic (cause the movies only R) but it is enough for me to make this warning.**

* * *

"You know," Emerald started, extremely confused by what they were watching, "I think I may be using my semblance on myself. My entire life is an illusion."

**Port's office is shown again. He looks right at the audience before speaking, "There are those who say that life is an illusion."**

"Yep, I'm deceiving myself right now," Emerald said with conviction.

Mercury rolled his eyes, "Em, the boss's kid disabled your semblance, remember?"

"But what if I imagined that to fool myself?" Emerald retorted, "And why am I talking to you, you don't exist."

Mercury rolled his eyes and thumped Emerald lightly on the head. "Ow!"

"Your illusions have no substance, remember? If I was your semblance, I couldn't have hit you. It's all real," Mercury sighed.

"Then what in the world are we watching?" Emerald asked in shock.

"**And that reality is simply a figment of the imagination." He finished.**

**He shrugged before continuing, "If this is so then Neptune and Weiss are quite safe."**

"I doubt it," Weiss sighed, "Even if life was an illusion, Jaune still just killed Penny."

"I'd like to get more into the theory of life as an illusion," Ren stated, "It poses an interesting philosophy of life that…"

"I can assure you, Mr. Ren," Ozpin sighed, "Life is not an illusion."

**He squinted more than he already was and continued, "However, the sudden departure of their host and his creation into the seclusion of his somber bridal suite had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy."**

"Yeah," Neptune noted, "but I think the casual murder left us more uneasy than that."

"**A feeling which grew," he said weirdly, "as the other guests departed and they were shown to their separate rooms."**

"If their going to be married, why do they need separate rooms?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune sighed, "I would guess it's for one of the other me's schemes."

**Back at the castle, Ruby, already in the anger phase of her grief, pushed Weiss into a red tinted room. She threw a pink robe in after her and departed.**

"What's wrong with me?" Ruby asked, "I'd never act like that!"

"Right," Yang rubbed the back of her neck, "You missed it cause you were dancing. You and Penny were a thing before Jaune killed her."

"A thing?" Penny asked as Ruby went wide eyed.

"You and Ruby were a romantic couple, Penny," Winter explained.

"Oh," Penny tilted her head, "That's intriguing."

Weiss glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. She gained nothing form the girl's expression.

**Weiss jumped a little when the door slammed. She soon began to examine the room, finding a small camera in the corner.**

"Well, that's not surprising," Weiss noted.

"Really?" Blake raised an eyebrow, "You're not upset by the voyeurism?"

Weiss shrugged, "So far, it's the least offensive thing he's done."

**Ren and Nora were back in the lab. They were supposed to be cleaning up, but instead they were watching the monitor and spying on Weiss. **

"Enjoying the show you two?" Neo teased.

Nora and Ren blushed, but Weiss smirked at the joke.

**A similar scene with Neptune occurred, except the room wasn't tinted red and he got a blue robe. He just stood in the room dumbfounded.**

**Ren and Nora watched as Weiss got in bed.**

**A few hours passed and Weiss was lying in bed trying to go to sleep. The room was still tinted red and she had the shears around her bed drawn so all we could make out were shadows.**

"That's a strange way for us to view this," Summer commented.

"You'll appreciate it shortly," Gordeau sighed.

**There was a knock on her door and she gasped. She sat up in bed quickly. "Who is it? Who's there?"**

**The door opened and Neptune's voice was heard softly, "It's only me, Weiss." His shadow was now seen.**

"Oh, boy," Weiss sighed.

"Hey, look at it this way Ice Queen," Qrow shrugged, "It could be worse."

Weiss had to admit the former drunk had a point.

"**Oh," Weiss sighed, "Neptune, darling, come in." She pulls her covers back to let Neptune into bed.**

**Instead of getting next to her and cuddling like she thought he was going to, he got right on top of her and planted a kiss on her lips.**

"Well, there you go man," Sun slapped his friend on the back, "You got it with Weiss."

Neptune raised an eyebrow, "Something seems off about this."

**Weiss was surprised but not against what was happening.**

**Neptune's hips started moving, grinding against hers.**

"**Yes, Neptune!" she exclaimed before a thought came to her mind, "Oh, but what if,"**

"There is a camera in the room," Raven remembered, "They could still be watching."

**Her question went unanswered as Neptune interrupted her, "It's all right, Weiss. Everything's going to be all right."**

"**Oh," Weiss swooned, "I hope so my darling." Neptune kissed her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.**

**Doing this, however, led to the wig coming off, revealing it to not be Neptune at all, but Jaune.**

Everyone's jaw hit the floor. No one had any idea what was happening.

"Well," Qrow finally stammered, "It got worse."

Neptune shook himself out of his mind, "I told you something was off."

**Weiss screamed, "Oh, it's you!"**

**If we could see his face Jaune would've smirked, "I'm afraid so, Weiss. But isn't it nice?"**

"Wow," Pyrrha sighed out. This version of Jaune may have been a beast, but he definitely knew what he was doing. If she closed her eyes and just listened, it was pretty hot.

"**Oh!" She screamed indignantly, "You beast! You monster! What have you done with Neptune?" She pounded his chest and sat the both of them up.**

"**Well," Jaune started concerned before turning cocky, "nothing. Why do you think I should?"**

"**You tricked me!" Weiss cry-screamed, "I wouldn't have. I've never, never," she began crying.**

"So," Yang said teasingly, "That true, Weiss?"

Weiss huffed, "That's none of your business."

"So, a yes then," Yang smirked.

"I didn't say that," Weiss scoffed.

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it," Blake noted, "It's a little obvious."

Weiss grimaced at the pair.

**Again, Jaune would've smirked, he cupped Weiss's face to comfort her, "Yes. Yes, I know."**

"How?" Velvet asked, "That's a pretty personal thing for him to just know.

"**But it isn't all bad, is it?" he asked as he gently pushed back down onto the bed.**

"**I think you really will find it quite pleasurable." He said as he started planting kisses on her again.**

Ozpin glanced at his son and whispered, "Is this why Oscar's not here?"

Gordeau nodded slowly.

**They both said something at the same time.**

**Jaune was saying, "So soft, so sensual."**

**Weiss yelled, "Stop. I mean, HELP!"**

**As Weiss yelled Jaune shushed her, "Neptune's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you like this?" He lifted her legs up so they were straight in the air, his hips between them.**

"Pyrrha?" Nora looked over at the champion, "You okay?"

The champion had her eyes closed, imagining her version of Jaune doing something similar to her.

When no response came, Jaune looked over to see what Pyrrha was doing. For once in his life, Jaune actually understood what was happening. He shook her lightly.

Pyrrha jolted out of her vision. She looked over to Jaune and the two blushed.

"**Oh!" she screamed, "Like this? Like how? It's your fault! You're to blame!"**

**She calmed down a little bit before continuing, "I was saving myself."**

"Bit of an old-fashioned notion," Roman commented.

"But still practiced by some," Winter noted.

**He grabbed her face gently and locked eyes with her. He chuckled, "Well, I'm sure you're not spent yet."**

**He leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him but not forcefully, "Promise you won't tell Neptune?"**

"**Cross my heart and hope to die," Jaune promised.**

**They leaned back onto the bed both moaning and laughing with delight.**

"Oh, please tell me we're not watching the whole thing," Weiss put her face in her hands.

**Unknown to the pair in bed, Nora and Ren had watched the whole thing. Seeing that Jaune was distracted Ren walked away from the screen. He and Nora shared a sinister smirk.**

"Oh, thank you!" Weiss sighed.

"Really?" Ilia raised her eyebrow, "Nothing about being watched."

Weiss shrugged, "Again, worse things have already happened."

**He turned to the bridal suite where Cardin was lying, chained by his ankles to the bed. He walked away and Nora undressed him with her eyes.**

Neo smirked, "Well, just jump on him if you're gonna be that obvious about it."

Nora blushed profusely.

**Ren grabbed a candelabra from by the bed and shoved it into Cardin's face, hissing as he did.**

**The brute grunted in terror before breaking his chains and running away. Ren chased him with the fire, laughing maniacally.**

"Huh," Tai noted, "Kid's got a cruel streak."

"Hopefully it's just another quirk of this universe," Sun suggested.

"It is," Ren noted quickly.

**Cardin climbed down the elevator shaft and ran through the castle. Ren threw a candle down after him. **

**Ren and Nora did their weird hand thing again, though much slower this time. Afterward, Ren embraced her and placed a very wet kiss on her neck.**

Ren smirked. He wasn't embarrassed by his feelings like he knew Nora was. He just had a hard time expressing himself in words. If he and Nora ever did get together, this would probably be similar to how it happened.

**The scene suddenly cuts to Neptune's bedroom. It is flooded with blue light this time, though the set up is the same as Weiss's room. He is lying in bed with the shears drawn.**

"Oh, no!" Neptune went wide-eyed, "I think I know what's about to happen."

**Weiss, in her pink robe suddenly bursts into the room. "Oh, Neptune, darling, it's no good here! It'll destroy us!" she yells and hops into bed with him, crying into his shoulder.**

"If it is," Mercury noted, "He does a great impression of the Ice Queen."

"**Don't worry Weiss," he comforted, "We'll be away from here in the morning."**

"**Oh, Neptune," Weiss swooned, "You're so strong and protective." She began kissing his shoulder.**

**He chuckled and stroked her hair.**

**And that's when the wig came off revealing it to be Jaune. **

"Called it," Neptune sighed.

"And we all believed you," Velvet agreed.

"**YOU?" Neptune yelled.**

**Jaune would've smirked if we could see his face, "I'm afraid so, Neptune. But isn't it nice?"**

"**Why you," Neptune started angrily, "What have you done with Weiss?"**

"**Nothing," Jaune started, "Why, do you think I should?"**

"**You tricked me!" Neptune stated angrily, "I wouldn't have. I've never, never. Never!"**

"Isn't that the same thing Weiss said?" Summer asked.

"It is not exactly the same, but the point is the same," Penny noted, "In fact, most of the dialogue for the two scenes is the same so far."

She quickly raised an eyebrow, "By the way, was that reproduction?"

"Nah," Roman shrugged, "That was just sex."

Penny tilted her head, "What is the difference?"

"One is for having kids, the other for pleasure," Roman went on, oblivious to the fact that he just gave this girl her first sex talk. If he had looked at Winter, he would have noted that he had screwed up.

Winter sighed. _Now I have to give that girl the actual sex talk. How do I give that talk to a robot?_

"**Yes, I know," Jaune started, "But it isn't all bad, is it? Not even half bad. I think you'll really quite enjoy it."**

**Jaune began kissing Neptune's body trailing down towards his area. They were both saying things at the same time.**

**Jaune said, "So soft. So sensual."**

**Neptune cried out, "No, stop, stop, no. WEISS!"**

**Jaune shushed him, "Weiss is probably asleep by now. Do you want her to see you like this?" He lifted Neptune's legs straight up and put his hips in between them.**

**Neptune quickly sat up, "Like this? Like how? It's your fault! You're to blame! I thought it was the real thing!"**

"It is," Ilia scowled, "That would be like saying that sex between Sundae and I wouldn't be real."

"I get it," Neptune agreed, "I don't share his view."

**He pointed at Jaune accusingly. Jaune shrugged it off, "Oh, come on, Neptune, admit it. You liked it, didn't you? There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure."**

"Well, that depends on where you do it," Qrow teased.

Summer, Tai, and Raven glared at him, while everyone else ignored him.

They all figured the man was talking about himself, but the trio knew what her was referencing. They were just glad no one asked.

**He pushed Neptune back onto the bed, "Oh, Neptune, you've wasted so much time already," he started placing kisses again, "Weiss needn't know. I won't tell her."**

"**Well," Neptune thought, "You promise you won't tell?"**

**Jaune replied in between kisses, "On my mother's grave."**

"So, now he's had sex with both of them, and promised not to tell the other," Cinder smirked, "I feel like that won't last. I'd tell when it could hurt them most."

**Neptune leaned back and Jaune moved down to his package. If the curtain wasn't there, we would clearly see Jaune giving Neptune a blowjob.**

Neptune and Jaune looked at each other. They silently vowed never to talk about this again.

**Suddenly, the hidden screen in the room lights up with Ren's face, "Master," he started, "Cardin has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and somewhere in the castle grounds. Nora has just released the dogs."**

"It was his fault!" Blake noted, "Ren scared him free."

"Those two are scheming something, I can tell," Emerald squinted at the screen.

**Jaune looked up from Neptune and scoffed, "Coming." He said before going back to what he was doing.**

"So's Neptune," Yang joked. Everyone except Jaune and Neptune laughed at the joke.

Ruby's laugh was covered by everyone else, so no one realized she got the joke.

**Weiss was sitting up in bed crying, "What is happening here? Where's Neptune? Where's anybody?"**

**Cardin was outside in the rain running for his life from the dogs chasing him.**

**Weiss wandered the house until she reached the elevator, "Oh, Neptune!" she got in the elevator, "Neptune, my darling. Oh! How could I have done this to you?"**

"It seemed fairly easy," Neo noted.

**She hit the button and the elevator started moving.**

**She reached the lab and started lamenting about the nights events, "Oh! If only we hadn't made this journey."**

"But you did," Ruby noted.

"**If only the car hadn't broken down."**

"But it did," Yang added.

"**Oh! If only we were amongst friends."**

"But you're not," Blake stated.

"**Or sane persons."**

"But…"

"But I'm not, okay, I get it, can we move on?" Weiss yell asked.

"**Oh, Neptune." She said worriedly, she turned to the viewscreen and got an idea, "What have they done with him?"**

"Same thing they did to you," Yang noted.

**She pulled the lever and the screen showed Neptune sitting on the side of the bed smoking a cigarette. Jaune lay in the bed. He was taking a nap.**

"**Neptune." She gasped in surprise, "Oh, Neptune! How could you?"**

"Wow," Mercury said with an eyeroll, "Double standard much?"

"I hate to agree with him," Jaune sighed, "But he makes a good point."

**She began crying, until she heard someone else in the room crying too.**

**She walked over to the tank. The cover was inside now and was moving like someone was under it. She removed it to reveal Cardin lying there, crying.**

**He stood up. Weiss could see he was covered in cuts, bruises, and dirt.**

Ruby chuckled, "For all the muscles, Cardin looks so sad and hurt like that."

**Weiss gasped, "You're hurt!" she got upset and put on the classic Weiss scolding face, "Did they do this to you?"**

**Cardin nodded, and Weiss pumped her fist to the ground in frustration. She ripped the bottom of her underskirt off, "Here. I'll dress your wounds."**

"Aw," Ruby teased, "Nice Weiss strikes again."

Weiss glared at her team leader.

**As she dressed the wound on his left hand, he moved his right hand over and caressed Weiss's hands. She looked up to see Cardin looking at her gently. She stood up as an idea ran through her head. **

"That is your 'bad idea' face sister," Winter sighed, "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't."

Weiss blushed at her sister's insight.

**Port's voice is heard like narration, "Emotion: Agitation or disturbance of mind; vehement or excited mental state."**

"And he's back," Raven sighed.

**Port's office is shown and it is clear he is reading from a dictionary. **

**He turned to the audience, "It is also a powerful and irrational master. And from what Nora and Ruby eagerly viewed on their television monitor,"**

**The scene changed to a bedroom that was clearly shared by Nora and Ruby. They were both in their pajamas. Nora was blow drying her hair, and Ruby was painting Nora's toenails. Port finished his statement, "There seemed little doubt that Weiss was indeed its slave."**

**Nora and Ruby both looked at the monitor and mocked Weiss, "Tell us about it, Weiss." They both said.**

"Well," Yang chuckled, "They made my joke for me."

Weiss sighed, "I really wish you'd find a different target for those."

"Hey," Sun objected, "It was me last universe."

**Music started up and Weiss started singing. She was stroking Cardin's hand.**

**W: I was feeling done in**

**W: Couldn't win**

**W: I'd only ever kissed before.**

**Back in Ruby and Nora's room, Ruby looked at Nora incredulously.**

**R: **_**You mean she-**_

_**N: Uh-huh**_

"Oh, no," Yang shook her head, "You don't get to make that judgement, Ruby."

"Yang," Qrow sighed, "Guys, she's not a little kid anymore. Let her think and do what she wants."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "I'm seventeen, Yang. I don't need you controlling my life anymore."

Yang glared at her sister. They were going to have a serious talk later.

**Weiss looked into Cardin's eyes and he smiled.**

**W: I thought there's no use getting**

**W: Into heavy petting.**

**W: It only leads to trouble and seat wetting**

"That would be a problem," Weiss noted.

"And a pretty funny spectacle," Nora laughed.

**Nora laughed as Weiss continued.**

**W: Now all I want to know**

**W: Is how to go.**

**W: I've tasted blood and I want more.**

**Ruby and Nora leaned closer to the monitor.**

**RU, N: More, More, More**

"So, now I'm going to have sex with Cardin too," Weiss sighed.

"I'm so sorry for you," Velvet hung her head for Weiss.

**Weiss ripped her underskirt off to reveal her panties. She moved closer to Cardin seductively.**

**W: I'll put up no resistance**

**W: I want to stay the distance**

**Ruby and Nora shot up and gasped.**

"Eh," Nora shrugged, "Probably close to what I would actually do."

Ruby and Weiss shook their heads, before both saying, "Not me."

**W: I've got an itch to scratch.**

**They pair of girls did it again with giant smiles on their faces.**

**W: I need assistance**

**Weiss moved to sit on the tank and wrapped her arms around Cardin's shoulders.**

**W: Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me**

**W: I want to be dirty**

Weiss turned entirely red. Sure she had urges, but she never wanted them vocalized that blatantly.

**She pulled Cardin closer. He actually tried to turn away from the sexually crazed woman but she pulled him back. Nora and Ruby watched with antici….pation.**

**W: Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me**

**W: Creature of the night**

**Weiss got in the tank with Cardin before continuing.**

**W: Then if anything grows (Giggles)**

Yang and Tai laughed at the pun, as Weiss stayed beet red and the rest of the audience groaned.

**W: While you pose**

**W: I'll oil you up and rub you down.**

**The female duo leaned closer again.**

**RU, N: Down, Down, Down**

**Weiss approached Cardin and he kept smiling.**

Weiss already hated this universe. Now, forcing her to watch a different version of herself do it with Cardin, she wished she would have stayed missing with the rest of the world.

**W: And that's just one small fraction**

**W: Of the main attraction**

**The duo gasped again.**

**W: You need a friendly hand**

**W: And I need action**

**Weiss put Cardin's hands on her boobs. He began to fondle them.**

Neo chuckled, "Not much there to work with."

Weiss began to glare at her, so Neo put her hands up, "I mean no offense, just that they're not the biggest out there. I mean look who I'm with."

Ilia wasn't sure if she should blush, or be mad that Neo had called her boobs small.

**W: Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, touch me**

**W: I want to be dirty**

**Weiss was enjoying the feeling and Cardin was mesmerized.**

**W: Thrill me, Chill me, Fulfill me**

**W: Creature of the night**

**The duo began to mock Weiss, though they started groping each other as well.**

**RU: Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, touch me.**

**N: **_**Oh, I want to be dirty**_

Yang was getting angry. First Cardin, then Jaune, then Penny, and now Nora. If one more person came on to her sister.

"Yang…" Blake looked at her with a stern look.

Yang grumbled and folded her arms.

**RU: Thrill me, Chill me, Fulfill me.**

**N:**_** Creature of the night.**_

Nora looked at Ruby and chuckled, "Nope. Sorry Ruby, not my type."

Ruby shrugged, "That's okay."

**Weiss moaned as the two descended into the tank.**

**W: Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, touch me**

**W: OH, I want to be dirty**

**Ruby pounced on Nora and the two girls progressed through fits of laughter.**

**W: Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me**

**W: Creature of the Night**

**Cardin moved on top of Weiss. In her vision the person on top of her changed with every line to someone else she had seen that night.**

**C: **_**Creature of the night**_

_**NE: Creature of the night?**_

_**J: Creature of the night**_

_**NO: Creature of the night**_

_**RE: Creature of the night**_

**RU: Creature of the night**

_**C: Creature of the night!**_

**W: Creature of the night.**

Weiss sighed as the song ended, though she did enjoy the moment when Ruby (even if it was a hallucination) was on top of her. This universe had a lot of sex in it.

Qrow, Ozpin, and surprisingly Ruby were glad Oscar wasn't here. Having to explain things to Penny was awkward, but poor Oscar didn't need to see it.

* * *

**AN: I got nothing, no new cast so not much to say. I do want to answer some reviews though. Normally, I try to answer via pm, but I wanted to hit a few of these here.**

**Ak-Jayden: One of the most fun parts of this fic for me is watching the cast in roles that aren't there's. Doing other Fanfics makes that part non-existent, so I don't plan on doing them.**

**Guest: Uncharted 2 is coming. I don't want to do them too close together, but it is coming**

**Guest (from a while ago sorry): I do have Lazarevic as someone else. I agree with you that he is much more cruel than anyone from RWBY (except maybe Cinder), but Lazarevic is the perfect opportunity to start to teach a certain character a lesson. **

**As for the others, please note that I read all of the reviews and private messages. I am not responding to requests, but I do take all of them into consideration. As I stated though, I have a large list already set, so it may be a while. See you Friday.**


	19. The Cardin Winchester Picture Show Pt 5

**AN: Songs- Eddie; Planet, Schmanet, Janet; Planet Hot Dog**

* * *

**The music ended and Cardin pulled the blanket over the two right as Jaune, Neptune, and Ren came up in the elevator. Jaune had a whip and was beating Ren with it.**

"Again with the cruelty, Jaune," Velvet winced.

Jaune just sighed. Ilia shuddered at the thought. It looked all too much like slavery to her.

**Ren flung open the gate and collapsed on the floor with a yell, "Mercy!"**

**Jaune whipped him one more time. Jaune was wearing his lingerie, but also a leather jacket.**

"And he received none," Winter sighed, "This is what I imagine Father's mines are like."

Weiss nodded, "Especially if the brand on Taurus is anything to go by."

Ilia looked at the Schnee sisters questioningly. _Maybe the Schnees aren't all bad._

**Neptune was in the blue robe, but it was closed so you couldn't see anything.**

"**How did it happen?" Jaune asked, "I understood you were to be watching." He whipped Ren again, but Ren didn't make a sound this time.**

"Well, maybe if you were watching instead of fooling around you wouldn't be in this mess," Roman scolded.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself," Cinder agreed.

**Instead he answered the question, "I was only away for a minute, master."**

"**Well," Jaune replied smugly, "see if you can find him on the monitor." He whipped Ren again.**

**Ren adjusted the monitor, but instead of showing Cardin, it showed a man in a wheelchair outside the house. He had a blanket over his legs.**

"Father!" Penny stated with excitement.

"He's in a wheelchair in this universe?" Ruby asked.

"He's paralyzed in ours as well, actually," Winter noted, "His aura has been so significantly weakened that his legs don't work anymore."

As the rest of the room marveled at this revelation, Sun asked an important question, "So, who gets to tell him his daughters dead in this universe?"

The people involved in this universe went silent as none of them wanted that responsibility.

"**Master," Ren started, "Master, we have a visitor."**

**Jaune and Neptune walked over to the monitor. They both looked at the figure before Neptune exclaimed, "Hey, Pietro!"**

**Jaune and Ren gave him a glare. Neptune laughed it off before saying his full name, "Dr. Pietro Polendina."**

"**You know this earthling," Ren started. Jaune slammed his whip against the monitor as if to tell Ren he said something he shouldn't have. Ren stuttered a bit before continuing, "This person?"**

"Earthling?" Jaune asked.

"Given that Earth is what they call their planet," Ren started, "That must be what they are called, but why would they specify themselves like that?"

"Unless," Raven pondered before she shot up in shock, "They're from a different planet!"

"But space travel is impossible!" Weiss complained.

"For you," Gordeau noted, "Multiple universes, remember?"

"**I most certainly do!" Neptune exclaimed, oblivious to Ren's mistake, "He happens to be an old friend of mine."**

**Jaune leaned against the wall, "I see," he started accusingly, "So, this wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose." He prodded Neptune in the side with the whip.**

"No, the car broke down," Neptune noted, "What does he think is happening?"

**Neptune looked at Jaune in shock, "I told you, my car broke down. I was telling the truth."**

**Jaune glared at him, "I know what you told me, Neptune. But this Dr. Pietro Polendina, his name is not unknown to me." He shoved Neptune backwards a couple of times.**

"Well, he is a rival scientist," Yang noted.

"I think there is more going on here then we realized," Blake said with concern.

"**He was a science teacher at Denton High School," Neptune explained.**

"High School?" Nora asked.

"Like your academies, but for just learning and not combat," Gordeau explained.

"**And now he works for your government," Jaune said, cockily, "doesn't he, Neptune?"**

"**What?" Neptune asked in shock.**

"**He's attached," Jaune explained while shoving Neptune down onto the stairs, "to the Bureau of Investigation of that which you call U.F.O.'s! Isn't that right, Neptune?"**

"Unidentified flying objects?" Ozpin asked, "So they really are from another planet."

"And Father investigates them? That seems out of his expertise," Penny noted.

**Neptune was still in shock, "He might be," Jaune raised the whip as Neptune finished, "I don't know!"**

**Ren, still watching the monitor, gave an update, "The intruder is entering the building, master."**

**Jaune thought for a moment and looked back at Ren, "He'll probably be in," he paused before looking on in shock, "the Zen room!"**

"Not the Zen room!" Tai gasped before looking confused, "What's the Zen room?"

**Dr. Polendina was in a room full of hookahs. He examined an ashtray.**

"Oh," Tai noted, "Why was that so shocking?"

**Jaune walked to the control panel, "Shall we inquire of him in person?"**

**He turned around and glared at Neptune before turning on a triple contact electro magnet.**

**Dr. Polendina's chair suddenly moved on its own. It sped up the stairs of the house, around a few hallways, around Nora and Ruby's room while the duo looked at it strangely, before finally bursting through the laboratory wall.**

"That's not physically possible," Weiss noted.

"We just learned that Jaune and at least Ren are from another planet, Weiss," Ruby noted, "I don't think we understand how things work in this world."

"**Great Scott!" Neptune yelled standing up.**

**The doctor's chair flew down the ramp and crashed into the magnet.**

**Pietro looked up and gripped his chair, "Jaune Arc. We meet at last."**

"So, we only know each other through reputation," Jaune noted.

"So he doesn't know what your other self has been up to," Pyrrha agreed.

**Neptune walked into the doctor's view, "Dr. Polendina!" He held out his hand for a shake.**

"**Neptune?" Pietro asked, before shaking Neptune's hand, "What are you doing here?"**

"Shouldn't he be expecting us?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah," Qrow agreed, "You were headed to see him, weren't you?"

"Then what is he doing out here?" Summer asked.

"He is probably trying to find me," Penny answered sheepishly.

**Jaune stopped the handshake, "Don't play games, Dr. Polendina. You know perfectly well what Neptune Vasilias is doing here."**

**Neptune jumped back in shock as Jaune continued, "It was part of your plan, was it not, that he and his female should check the layout for you?"**

"He thinks that guy planned all this?" Emerald asked incredulously, "Is he really that paranoid?"

"**Well," Jaune scoffed, "unfortunately for you all, the plans are to be changed."**

**Dr. Polendina sat with a blank expression as Jaune continued, "I hope you're adaptable, Dr. Polendina. I know Neptune is." He finished with a smirk while Neptune stared at the ground.**

"Hey," Neptune pouted, "He promised not to tell!"

Yang laughed at both this Jaune's brazen attitude and Neptune's reaction.

"**I can assure you," Pietro started, "that Neptune's presence here comes as a complete surprise to me."**

"**I came here," he straightened up, "to find Penny."**

"At least it's not the General this time," Penny noted with embarrassment.

Winter chuckled, "Could you imagine what he would say if he saw this universe?"

Qrow chuckled, "It would be pretty hilarious."

"**Penny?" Neptune asked looking up with hope, "I've seen her. She's…"**

**He was stopped by Jaune, "Penny? What do you know of Penny, Dr. Polendina?"**

**Pietro smirked, "I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see, Penny happens to be my daughter."**

**Jaune gasped and released the electro magnet. Right at that moment Cardin moaned and Weiss gasped.**

"Oh, no!" Weiss gasped.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked her.

"Jaune's about to catch the other me having sex with Cardin," Weiss explained as she went pale, "When Penny just looked at him strangely, he killed her."

"No!" Ruby exclaimed, "Not Weiss too!"

Weiss smiled a little bit at Ruby's concern for her.

**Jaune gasped again. Neptune covered his face and was almost crying, "Dr. Polendina."**

**Jaune ripped the cover off and Weiss and Carding stood up.**

**Dr. Polendina was shocked to see Weiss, "Weiss?"**

**Weiss was equally shocked, "Dr. Polendina!"**

**Neptune was also shocked, "Weiss?"**

**Weiss was shocked again, "Neptune!"**

**Jaune was shocked as well, "Cardin!"**

**Cardin, not able to speak, just glared at Jaune.**

"**Weiss?"**

"**Dr. Polendina!"**

"**Weiss?"**

"**Neptune!"**

"**Cardin!"**

"…"

"**Weiss?"**

"**Dr. Polendina!"**

"**Weiss?"**

"**Neptune!"**

"**Cardin!"**

"…"

"NORA!" the bomber shouted out.

The rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBY looked at each other strangely.

"Didn't that happen already?" Ruby asked.

Yang thought for a moment then nodded, "Oh, yeah! In the Emerald Forest during initiation."

"Right," Jaune said in revelation, "It was when we all just kind of fell into the temple."

"Did it?" Weiss wondered.

"You were still on the Nevermore," Ruby explained.

Weiss rolled her eyes when she remembered. Winter raised an eyebrow at her sister.

**Jaune glared at Cardin, "Listen! I made you, and I can break you just as easily."**

**Suddenly, Nora appeared with a gong and rang it, "Master, dinner is prepared!" She grinned.**

"Thanks, Nora," Weiss sighed in relief.

"What for," Nora asked as she tilted her head.

"For distracting Jaune away from me."

Nora smiled and nodded.

**Jaune regained his composure, "Excellent." Nora's grin faded as she saw what mood everyone was in. "Under the circumstances," Jaune continued giving Weiss a death glare in the process, "formal dress is to be optional."**

"I'm not even sure he owns formal dress," Weiss scoffed.

"Yeah," Jaune agreed, "The only thing we've seen this me in so far is lingerie."

**He stormed off and we were back in Port's office. He was holding a glass of brandy. "Food," he began, "has always played a vital role in life's rituals."**

"**The breaking of bread," he listed, "the last meal of the condemned man, and now this meal."**

"Is this really that important of a meal?" Tai asked, "I mean comparing it someone's last meal?"

"That's actually pretty grim if you think about it," Ilia noted.

**The current group in the castle, save Nora and Ren, were seated around a table. It was set haphazardly, with un matching dishes and cups. Port continued, "However informal it might appear, you can be sure there was to be very little bonhomie."**

"Bo… bon… what?" Ruby asked.

"Bonhomie," Weiss stated proudly, "Cheerful friendliness. Basically, your everyday mood, Ruby."

Ruby smiled at her proudly,

**Nora and Ren entered pulling a cart of food. They lifted the covering to reveal what looked like a ham.**

"Huh," Winter noted, "I expected meatloaf."

"Oh," Nora said in comprehension, "The universe bleed over. That would have explained it."

**They set it down in front of Jaune and Nora handed him an electric knife. He began carving the ham, while Nora and Ren began pouring wine.**

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I've seen some depressing dinner parties; I've even been to some, but this is just terrible."

Ozpin nodded, "Even I haven't seen one this bad."

**Cardin tried to drink his wine right away but Jaune threatened him with the knife so he put it back down.**

**Jaune finished carving and picked up his glass, "A toast!" he exclaimed getting everyone's attention, "To absent friends."**

Velvet, Sun, and Neptune nodded, "To absent friends."

**The room murmured in agreement as they all took a drink. Jaune sat back down before offering a second toast, "And to Cardin!"**

Velvet grimaced, "Not so much that second part."

"Agreed," the Beacon students noted.

**Jaune put on a little party hat while Nora collected the carved ham and placed it on two plates.**

**Jaune began singing.**

**J: Happy birthday to you.**

**J: Happy birthday to you.**

**Weiss and Neptune joined in.**

**W, NE, J: Happy birthday dear Cardin.**

**Weiss and Neptune finished the song but Jaune stopped, "Shall we?"**

"Didn't even finish the song," Yang grumbled.

"He must still be mad at him," Blake sighed.

**Ren passed out slices of ham. Everyone began eating. Cardin tried to pick up his piece with his hands, but Ruby scolded him and silently told him to use the silverware. He begrudgingly picked up a fork, stabbed the slice, and ate it off the fork.**

Weiss let out a bellowing laugh that caused the whole room to look at her.

"What's up with you?" Neo asked, "Seems a little out of character."

Weiss dried her eyes from her laughter, "So is Ruby scolding someone on table manners."

"Hey," Ruby protested.

"It's true, sis," Yang chuckled, as Ruby continued pouting.

"Like you have room to talk," Blake bit back. Yang recoiled in fake shock.

**Dr. Polendina decided to get back to the matter at hand, "We came here to discuss Penny."**

**Ruby lit up, "Penny?" she asked exicited, only for Jaune to threaten her with the knife.**

**He looked at Dr. Polendina and smirked, "That's a rather **_**tender**_ **subject. Another slice, anyone?" He asked, even though everyone had just gotten their slice.**

Yang and Tai threw up in their mouths.

"Yang? What's wrong?" Blake asked with concern.

"Jaune just made a pun," she explained, "But Penny is a rather tender subject. And they just started eating meat."

Everyone else suddenly got the meaning as well. Everyone, even Cinder and Ozpin (who had seen some shit in his time) threw up. Thankfully, the doggie bags showed back up.

Penny, not being able to throw up, just stared at the screen in disbelief, "They're _eating_ me? W…Why would he do that?"

No one could answer her except Gordeau, who only had one answer, "Because this version of Jaune is a sick individual."

"I'll say," Jaune noted as he recovered, "This version of me sucks."

**Realization hit the groups faces as everyone but Cardin set down their forks. Ruby set hers down slowly before storming off. She closed the doors behind her and let out a scream of sorrow.**

"Thank you, Ruby, for caring," Penny said with both sorrow and happiness.

"Of course, Penny!" Ruby said softly.

**Dr. Polendina looked after Ruby with pity before turning to the audience, "I knew she was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined."**

**He turned to Cardin before stating, "Aliens."**

"We'd already figured that out," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon Raven," Summer teased "playfully", "Just roll with it."

**Carding went slack jawed and Weiss and Neptune both stated, "Dr. Polendina!" at the same time.**

**Jaune looked unamused, "Go on, Dr. Polendina."**

**Music started up. **

"Father's going to sing?" Penny asked amused.

"A strange sight, to be sure," Winter agreed.

**D: From the day she was born**

**D: She was trouble**

Penny looked down sheepishly. She knew she was naturally curious and it did tend to get her in trouble.

**D: She was the thorn**

**D: In her mother's side**

"Do you have a mother, Robo-Girl?" Neo asked.

"No," Penny said dejectedly, "Just Father. Specialist Schnee and Miss Calevera are the only things even close to that for me."

**D: She tried in vain **

**Port was shown in his office before he contributed to the story.**

**P: But she never caused her nothing but shame**

**Back in the dining room.**

**D: She left home the day she died**

**The music picked up and Dr. Polendina started bopping his shoulders in time with the beat.**

Pyrrha chuckled, "I wondered how they were going to get him to dance."

**D: From the day she was gone.**

**D: All she wanted**

**D: Was rock and roll, porn, and a motor bike.**

Blake nudged Yang in the ribs, "Are we sure this isn't about you?"

Yang would've laughed, but minus the porn part, it was pretty much dead on for when Summer died. If it wasn't for Ruby, she might have ended up that way.

**D: Shooting up junk.**

**Back in Port's office**

**P: She was a low-down cheap little punk**

"Port's a little distracting, to be honest," Summer noted, "He keeps cutting in at the weirdest times."

**Dining Room**

**D: Taking everyone for a ride**

**Everyone except Jaune joined in and sang along.**

**A: When Penny said she didn't like her teddy**

**A: You knew she was a no-good kid**

"Am I a no-good kid?" Penny asked.

"Of course not," Winter stated, proudly.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "You helped us out a lot! You're a great kid, Penny!"

**A: But when she threatened your life with a switch-blade knife**

"Well, now the songs about you, Neo," Roman teased.

Neo shrugged, "You're not wrong."

**Jaune decided to comment, Weiss following shortly after.**

**J: What a gal**

**W: Makes you cry**

**D: And I did**

"It is a rather sad story in that universe," Ren noted, "Especially to be killed and eaten by, no offense, a psycho Jaune."

"None taken," Jaune agreed, "This me is repulsive."

**In Ruby's room, she was sulking. On the wall was a giant mural dedicated to Penny.**

**R: Everybody shoved her**

**R: I very nearly loved her**

"Well, we already knew that," Sun shrugged, "The dance they did made it sort of obvious."

**R: I said hey listen to me**

**R: Stay sane inside insanity**

**R: But she locked the door and threw away the key.**

"I don't think Penny is the one that went insane," Tai noted.

"Yeah," Qrow agreed, "I think the blonde boy is the insane one."

"Jaune, my name is Jaune," Jaune commented, "You know that."

Qrow just smirked, "Like I care."

**Back in the dining room Dr. Polendina continued.**

**D: But she must have been drawn.**

**D: Into something.**

**D: Making her warn**

**D: Me in a note which reads.**

**He pulled out a note and Weiss and Neptune ran to look. Penny's voice sang what was written on the letter. Jaune, Nora, and Ren glared at the doctor.**

**W, N: What's it say? What's it say?**

"Well, if you give him a minute, he'll tell you," Roman sighed, "Kids."

**PE: I'm out of my head.**

**PE: Oh, hurry, or I may be dead**

Penny huffed, "I wish I would have gotten some notice in reality."

Roman and Pyrrha nodded.

Ruby looked down, "I tried, Penny. But Mercury got in my way."

Mercury smirked from his chair.

**PE: They musn't carry out their evil deeds. WHOAH!**

**Ren and Nora turned their glares to Jaune, who straightened his face and tried not to look at the two. **

"From everything we've seen, I don't think they have a plan," Winter scoffed.

"Jaune doesn't," Blake agreed, "But we know Ren and Nora are scheming something."

"But they don't seem to be working with the blonde," Emerald noted, "It seems like their playing both sides."

**Neptune and Weiss turned to each other in remorse before the room began singing again.**

**A: When Penny said she didn't like her teddy.**

**A: You knew she was a no-good kid**

**A: But when she threatened your life with a switch blade knife**

**J: What a gal**

**W: Makes you cry**

**D: And I did**

**A: When Penny said she didn't like her teddy.**

**Dr. Polendina pulled out a teddy bear.**

"Teddy!" Penny cheered as the room collectively raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, just because other me doesn't like him, that doesn't apply to me."

Ruby giggled at her childish friend.

**A: You knew she was a no-good kid.**

**A: But when she threatened your life with a switch blade knife**

**Dr. Polendina pulled a knife out of the back of the bear and the music slowed.**

**J: What a gal**

**A: Oh, Oh, Oh,**

**W: Makes you cry**

**A: Hey, Hey, Hey**

**D: And I did**

**A: Penny!**

**The music stopped. Ren had a sinister grin on his face as he and Nora turned to each other. Nora began to chuckle, but Ren shushed her.**

"Ren," Nora scolded, "Don't shush me!"

"Actually," Neo started, "I think you could stand to be shushed every once and a while. I've noticed you tend to ram…"

Neo stopped when she noticed all of the other students looking at her with wide-eyes, and Nora glaring at her with malice.

She sighed, "You know, for having been mute most of my life, I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut."

**Jaune stood up and grabbed the table cloth. He ripped it off the table to reveal that the table had been a giant coffin with a glass lid. Penny's mutilated body sat right under the glass.**

"Uggh," the room recoiled.

"They ate her on her," Cinder smirked, "That's a whole new level of evil."

**Everyone, except Dr. Polendina who simply recoiled, stood up in shock. Weiss screamed and ran around the table into Cardin's arms.**

"Wow," Mercury smirked, "The sex must have been great to make you forget your fiancé."

Weiss glared, but Yang, surprisingly, defended her, "Well, she hadn't done it with Neptune yet, so the only other comparison was Jaune. I'm sure she hasn't forgotten him."

**Jaune became furious, "CARDIN? How could you?" He ripped Cardin off of Weiss and threw him across the room. He then slapped Weiss as music started again.**

"I'm sorry, Weiss," Jaune apologized for his other self's action.

Weiss shrugged, "That is definitely not you, Jaune. You don't have to apologize."

**Weiss ran out of the room being chased by Jaune. Dr. Polendina, with the help of Neptune followed immediately after.**

**Ren and Nora began laughing before Ren's laughter turned to anger, "Shut up!" he yelled at Nora who promptly broke down into tears.**

"I'm pretty sure this Ren's not all there, either," Pyrrha noted.

"I concur," Ren agreed.

**Weiss and Jaune ran up the stairs while Neptune and Dr. Polendina made for the elevator. Jaune began singing.**

**J: I'll tell you once**

**J: I won't tell you twice**

**J: You better wise up**

**J: Dammit Weiss**

**He pinned Weiss to the banister.**

**J: Your apple pie**

**J: Don't taste too nice.**

"Well, apparently she's not too good anyway," Emerald teased.

Weiss went pale at the accusation.

**J: You better wise up**

**J: Dammit Weiss**

**She struggled to get away. When she couldn't, she kneed Jaune in the balls. He recoiled in pain for a brief minute. Weiss ran up the stairs, Jaune following shortly after.**

Every guy in the audience winced, while Weiss smirked triumphantly.

**J: I've laid the seed**

**J: It should be all you need.**

**J: You're as sensual as a pencil**

**J: Wound up like an E or first string**

**J: When we made it, did you hear a bell ring?**

"Probably not, if she ran to Cardin instead of you," Blake sneered.

"She's probably right," Jaune agreed.

**They ran until they came into the lab via the hole Dr. Polendina made in the wall,**

**J: You've got a block?**

**J: Well, take my advice.**

**J: You better wise up**

**J: Dammit Weiss**

**They ran until Weiss tripped on the raised platform the tank was on. Dr. Polendina and Neptune arrived shortly after. **

**J: The transducer will seduce ya**

"The what?" Ilia asked.

**Neptune backed Dr. Polendina up the platform before standing on it himself. Jaune pulled a lever and something happened.**

**W**_**: My feet! I can't move my feet!**_

_**D: My wheels! My God, I can't move my wheels!**_

Yang chuckled, "That was a good joke."

"Strange that he made it about himself, though," Tai agreed.

"Doctor Polendina has always been a good sport about things," Winter noted.

_**N: It's as if we're glued to the spot!**_

**All three looked shocked and angry while Jaune looked smug.**

**J**_**: You are. So quake with fear, you tiny fools.**_

Ozpin sighed, "The villains always think their ambition makes them bigger people."

"Doesn't it?" Cinder smirked with malice.

_**W: We're trapped.**_

**J: It's something you'll get used to**

**J: A mental mind-fuck can be nice**

**He bumped into Weiss, which would have caused her to fall down if her feet weren't stuck.**

"Can it?" Velvet asked.

"Depends on whose doing it," Emerald smirked.

Neo got an idea though, "Please," she scoffed. Using her semblance, she disguised herself as Ilia, "You've got nothing on me." She noted her voice stayed the same.

Ilia was confused. On one hand, Sundae could turn herself into anybody she wanted. On the other, she chose her.

Neo smirked at the confusion on Ilia's face, "So, like what you see?"

Hearing her girlfriends voice come out of her mouth was disorienting, "Well, I'm mind-fucked alright. It's strange and a little nice, I guess."

Neo turned back into herself and smirked at Emerald, who growled that she couldn't use her own semblance.

**The music continued in the background. Nora, Ren, Cardin, and Ruby all filed in through the hole.**

**Dr. Polendina decided to taunt Jaune, "You won't find Earth people quite the easy mark you imagine."**

"**This sonic transducer," he continued, "it is, I suppose, some kind of audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device?"**

"A what?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Penny admitted, "It sounds made up."

**Neptune clasped the doctor's shoulder, "You mean?"**

"**Yes, Neptune," the doctor continued, "It's something we ourselves have been working on for quite some time."**

**Neptune nodded as the doctor explained, "But it seems our friend here has found a means of perfecting it." As he said this, Nora and Ren made their way down to the control panel. Jaune looked smug at the compliment.**

"That would be impressive if we knew what it did," Weiss scoffed.

"I'm sure they'll explain it," Pyrrha noted.

"They haven't explained much of anything so far," Raven rolled her eyes.

**The doctor explained what the device did, "A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter, and then projecting it through space and, who knows, perhaps even time itself."**

"That isn't physically possible," Winter sighed.

"It does not make scientific sense," Penny agreed.

"Do you two see where we are?" Roman questioned incredulously, "This place pretty much does that for us."

Winter had to agree with the crook on this one.

"**You mean," Weiss said, concerned, "He's gonna send us to another planet?"**

**J: Planet? Shcmanet! Dammit!**

**J: You better wise up**

**J: Dammit Weiss**

**He began fondling the immobile Weiss.**

**J: You better wise up**

**J: Build your thighs up.**

**J: You better wise up.**

**Port's office was shown.**

**P:**_** And then, she cried out.**_

_**W: STOP!**_

"Oh, now she gets some sense," Weiss critiqued her other self, "I would have said that hours ago."

"I hear you," Neptune agreed.

**She pushed him with such force that he fell backwards into Neptune, who proceeded to punch him in the face.**

The room cheered.

"Yes!" Sun slapped his friend on the back, "Great job man."

"He deserved that," Nora celebrated.

"And a whole lot more," Velvet noted.

**Jaune flew into the wall with an evil look before continuing. **

**J: Don't get hot and flustered.**

**J: Use a bit of mustard**

**He walked until he was in front of Neptune but out of reach.**

**N: You're a hot dog**

**N: But you'd better not try to hurt her**

"Finally standing up for myself here," Neptune beamed with pride.

"Better late than never," Weiss shrugged.

**N: Jaune Archer**

"Why 'Archer?'" Jaune asked.

"Probably to rhyme," Pyrrha noted, "It wouldn't make a lot of sense to use your real name."

**Jaune nodded to Nora who gleefully pulled a switch on the wall labeled 'Medusa.' Neptune gestured into a fighting stance before the Medusa turned him to stone. All of his clothes fell off revealing his junk in stone form.**

Neptune wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or not. Sure, his junk was on display, but he was a statue. Was he technically nude?

No one else seemed put off by it so he shrugged and moved on.

**D: You're a hot dog**

**D: But you'd better not try to hurt her**

**D: Jaune Archer**

**Same thing but, thankfully, Dr. Polendina's blanket stayed on his lap.**

"That's good," Penny sighed, "I did not wish to see my father naked, even if he is a statue."

**W: You're a hot dog.**

**And again, with Weiss's clothes, what was left of them anyway falling off as well. The music stopped.**

Weiss glanced at Ruby to see if she was looking. She was, but Weiss couldn't tell if she was happy or just didn't care.

**Ruby was appalled, "My God! I can't stand any more of this," she stated from the balcony. She walked down the ramp to confront Jaune.**

Yang went pale, "Uh, oh! Angry Ruby!"

The rest of Team RWBY, Team RNJ, Tai, Qrow, and Roman all shuddered. They knew angry Ruby was not to be messed with.

"**First, you spurn me for Penny," she listed, "and then you throw her off like an old overcoat for Cardin."**

"That's what happened?" Ilia said with surprise, "This whole thing has just been Jaune being horny?"

"Seems like it, Rainbow," Neo sighed.

"**You chew people up," she ranted, "and then you spit them out again."**

**She stopped briefly before continuing softly, "I loved you."**

Ruby looked at Jaune and did her "Nah!" laugh again.

Weiss sighed in relief.

**Jaune looked unamused, but his eyes went wide. Ruby saw his confusion and began yelling again, "Do you hear me? I loved you!"**

"**And what did it get me," she continued, on the verge of tears, "Yeah, I'll tell you, a big nothing."**

**She glared at Jaune, "You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion."**

"Do I?" Jaune asked.

"No," Yang noted, "You care about people, Jaune. Not like the sick bastard on screen."

Neo thought for a minute, "Actually, that part reminds me of Matchstick up there. She just used Roman and I for her own uses, then tossed us away when we couldn't help anymore."

Emerald went to protest, but realized the girl was right. But Cinder would never do that to her. She cared about her and what happened to her.

"**Yeah," she pulled awkwardly on her pajama shirt, "Well, I've had enough! You've gotta choose between me and Cardin, so named because of the birds in his head!"**

"A Ruby quip?" Yang chuckled as Ruby blushed in embarrassment, "That was really good, sis!"

Ruby smiled a bit, "Thanks, Yang."

**She put her hands on her hips triumphantly. Jaune looked over to Nora and nodded, and Ruby turned to stone, her pajamas falling off.**

Ruby immediately went to embarrassed again. Even stone her nude was too much for her.

Weiss now had an issue. Ruby was naked, but a statue. Was that hot, or not?

**Jaune looked at the now Ruby statue with sad eyes, "It's not easy having a good time," he addressed the audience.**

"Well, maybe if you didn't murder your partners," Sun scoffed.

"Or eat them," Neptune agreed.

"Or kidnap random people of the street," Blake nodded.

**He looked at the balcony to see Cardin flexing, as if nothing disturbing had just happened. He nodded again and Cardin turned clothes falling as well.**

**He turned back to the audience, "Even smiling makes my face ache."**

**He bit his knuckle and turned away, walking towards the freezer door. "And my children turn on me, Cardin's behaving just the way that Penny did."**

"Penny had an uncontrollable libido, too?" Weiss questioned, "I doubt it."

"Well, she did go after Red," Roman shrugged.

**He began crying and leaned against the door before turning to Nora, "Do you think I made a mistake splitting her brain between the two of them?"**

"Okay," Ozpin sighed, "One can not exist with physically half a brain. That is impossible."

"Yet somehow, he made it work," Gordeau sighed.

**Ren smirked, but Nora lost her temper and decided to shout something she had been holding in for a long time, "I grow weary of this world! When shall we return to Transylvania? Huh?"**

Ilia winced, "You don't say that to your master. It will never end well."

"Huh?" Nora asked obliviously.

**She stormed over to Jaune, who was shocked by her outburst. Ren walked over calmly a few seconds later, the smirk still on his face.**

**Jaune regained his composure, "Nora, I am indeed grateful to both you and your partner, Ren."**

"Partner, huh?" Yang smirked.

Nora blushed profusely.

**Nora looked away slowly, realizing that her outburst was only going to cause them pain later. Jaune continued, "You have both served me well," he folded his arms, "Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded."**

**He looked off into space before continuing, "You will discover that, when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous."**

"If what Ruby said is true," Raven scoffed, "I doubt he's generous."

"I have to agree with you there, sweety," Summer smiled.

Raven raised an eyebrow. It'd been a while since someone called her that.

**He glared at her as she whipped her head around and retorted, "I ask for nothing, master."**

**Jaune smirked before hardening his face, "And you shall receive it in abundance!"**

Ilia sighed. This Jaune could easily be one of the Schnee foremen.

**He slammed his hand on the door before storming off to the elevator, "Come," he ordered, "We are ready for the floor show."**

**He departed. Ren and Nora did their hand thing again before leaving via the hole.**

* * *

**AN:**

**Dr. Scott – Dr. Pietro Polendina: I mean, a scientist with impaired mobility who has connections to Penny? Was there another choice here?**

**One chapter left to this universe. Just hold out til then if this isn't your thing.**


	20. The Cardin Winchester Picture Show Final

**AN: Songs- Rose Tint My World/Floorshow, Fanfare/Don't Dream It, Wild Untamed Thing, I'm Going Home, Super Heroes (Kinda, Cut because it has no purpose in the movie), Science Fiction/Double Feature (Reprise). I also recommend finding and watching the actual scene up to the line 'Frank-N-Furter, it's all over.' A lot happens at once here and it was difficult to transcribe it all.**

* * *

"I'm worried about this 'floorshow,'" Blake said.

"Yeah," Yang agreed, "With everything this Jaune's done, it can't be good.

**Ports voice came through, "And so, by some extraordinary coincidence, fate, it seemed, had decided that Neptune and Weiss," Port's office was shown, "should keep that appointment with their friend, Dr. Pietro Polendina."**

"Yeah, we saw that already," Neo scoffed, "He's fallen behind his own story."

"**But it was to be in a situation," he continued, "which none of them could have possibly foreseen."**

"**And just a few hours after announcing their engagement," he went on the way Port always does, "Neptune and Weiss had both tasted," he paused, "forbidden fruit."**

"Also known as the blonde's cock," Mercury teased.

He smirked as most of the room glared at him.

**He looked down solemnly before continuing, "This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals, and some persuasion."**

"Sound familiar?" Qrow said, as he nudged Roman.

"I mean, in some ways," Roman agreed, "But even at my worst, I'd never stoop to his level. Sexual assault and cannibalism are a big no for me."

"**What further indignities were they to be subjected to?" he questioned.**

"Hopefully nothing," Weiss sighed, "I've had just about enough of the embarrassment."

"Right there with you, Weiss," Jaune agreed. Even if both Weiss and Neptune were the victims in this universe, Jaune felt like he was getting the worst of it.

"**And what of the floor show that had been spoken of?" he asked.**

"**In an empty house,"**

"I forgot everyone left," Ruby gasped, "What is he going to have us do?"

"**In the middle of the night?"**

"**What diabolical plan had seized Jaune's crazed imagination? What indeed?" He questioned.**

"I don't want to know," Tai grumbled. Now his little girl was involved too and if it was like what happened earlier… Well, he was going to have words with some people.

"**From what had gone before," he finished, "it was clear that this was to be no picnic."**

"This aught to be good," Emerald smirked.

"He certainly knows how to create tension," Cinder noted.

**Music started. The room from the Time Warp was shown but it was now set up like a theater.**

**Backstage Jaune was dressing the statues the way he wanted. He was also doing his own hair and make-up at the same time. As he passed Weiss, he stuck his tongue out at her.**

"Hey!" Weiss protested.

**He looked at Dr. Polendina, who had his shirt back on, but decided to leave him back stage. Jaune flipped all of the switches on a box. The lights in the theater came on, and the curtain pulled back. Standing on stage were Ruby, Neptune, Weiss, and Cardin. They were all wearing corsets, panties, fishnets, and heels. On their right arms were red detached sleeves, and on the left a fishnet glove. They all had a feather boa around their shoulders. They all had white make-up on, the boy's with red highlights, the girls with blue.**

Neptune, Weiss, and Ruby blushed in embarrassment. Neptune due to the women's underwear, Weiss and Ruby due to just how exposed they both were.

If she wasn't so concerned about herself, Weiss probably would've been staring at the Ruby on screen.

**Jaune pulled a switch that was labeled 'De-Medusa.' Ruby suddenly became herself again, she lifted the boa in the air above her head. She began dancing across the stage like a stripper, but without taking her clothes off.**

Weiss felt herself getting hot. This Ruby was good at what she did.

Yang glared at the screen. Ruby shouldn't be doing that, not any version of her.

**R: It was great when it all began.**

**R: I was a regular Jauney fan.**

"You were?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shrugged, "I mean, you were the first person I met at Beacon who was actually nice to me. I guess something similar happened."

Weiss and Blake looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry, Ruby."

Ruby laughed, "It's okay, guys! We got better at it."

**R: But it was over when he had the plan.**

**R: And started working on a muscle man.**

**R: Now the only thing that gives me hope.**

**R: Is my love of a certain bolt.**

Penny looked over to Ruby and raised an eyebrow, "If I'm dead, how am I her only hope?"

Ruby thought for a moment before sighing, "I don't know. It doesn't make a lot of sense."

**R: Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from the trouble and pain.**

Weiss smiled as a joke came to her head, "Isn't Ruby's world always _Rose_ tinted?"

Yang rolled her eyes, "Ugh, that was weak."

Tai nodded, but both Summer and Ruby giggled.

"I liked it," Ruby said.

**Jaune pulled the switch again and Cardin came back this time, he also tried to dance like a stripper, but it was obvious he had no idea how to do that.**

**C: I'm just seven hours old**

"And can't dance," Ilia laughed.

"He does suck at it, huh Rainbow?" Neo agreed with a chuckle

**C: Truly beautiful to behold**

"Well, someone has a high opinion of himself," Winter scoffed.

"That's Cardin for you," Pyrrha grumbled.

**C: But somebody should be told**

**C: My libido hasn't been controlled.**

**C: Now the only thing I've come to trust**

**C: Is the orgasmic rush of lust**

"That's actually understandable," Raven noted, "If you were just born and the only two forms of love you've seen are sex and abuse, sex is the more trustworthy option."

**C: Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.**

**The switch was pulled again and Neptune came back. He also started dancing like a stripper, but you could tell his mind was at odds with his body.**

**N: It's beyond me**

**N: Help me mommy.**

Sun nudged his friend, "Well, it looks like you can't dance here either."

Neptune sighed.

"Aw," Mercury teased, "Does someone want his mommy?"

**N: I'll be good, you'll see**

**N: Take this dream away**

**He fell to the floor and suddenly mind and body were in sync.**

**N: What's this?**

**N: Let's see.**

**N: I feel sexy**

Neptune smiled and waited. When nothing happened, he deflated. Usually somebody agrees with him when he says that.

**He stood up shocked at himself.**

**N: What's come over me?**

**N: Woo! Here it comes again!**

"With no stimulation? That's impressive!" Yang teased.

Neptune blushed in embarrassment.

**One last switch pull and Weiss was back. She let out a moan of pleasure before dancing like a stripper as well.**

**W: I feel released.**

"Wow," Ilia blushed, "What a difference between the asshole and her."

"Yeah," Neo agreed.

**W: Bad times deceased**

**W: (Giggles) My confidence has increased.**

**W: Reality is here**

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Really? I've been so impressed by this, I lost my sense of reality?"

Roman shrugged, "I've heard of it happening before, but never seen it. Holm syndrome, I believe."

**W: The game has been disbanded**

**W: My mind has been expanded**

**W: It's a gas the Jauney's landed**

**W: His lust is so sincere**

"No, it's not," Pyrrha scoffed, "Sincere would be a meaningful relationship, not this overindulgence in sex."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**A fanfare played and the inner curtain was pulled. Behind it was a fake radio tower with Jaune standing right in front of it. He was in a similar outfit to the four on stage, but his sleeve was gold, his corset was red, and he had an actual fur boa. The floor was covered in fog.**

"Can this just be over?" Jaune sighed.

"I don't know what else we could possibly see," Ren agreed.

**The music softened as Jaune started singing.**

**J: Whatever happened**

**J: to Fay Wray?**

Ozpin glanced at his son.

"An actress," Gordeau sighed.

**J: That delicate satin draped frame**

**J: As it clung to her thigh.**

**J: How I started to cry.**

**J: Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same.**

"Well, that explains that," Nora stated.

"We finally get an explanation for that part of him," Ruby sighed.

"Now if they'd explain his psychotic nature, that be great," Blake stated.

"Sometimes there just is none," Neo sighed.

**He kicked a small lever and it extended a plank out over the fog.**

**J: Give yourself over**

**J: To absolute pleasure**

"Wait," Summer gasped, "That's his goal? To bring everyone pleasure?"

Raven snorted, "If it is, he's gone about it the wrong way."

"I'll say," Qrow said with a roll of his eyes.

**He made his way down the plank**

**J: Swim the warm waters**

**J: Of sins of the flesh**

**J: Erotic Nightmares**

"I'd say this qualifies," Sun noted.

**J: Beyond any measure**

**J: and sensual daydreams**

**J: To treasure forever**

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Neptune scoffed.

"Agreed," Weiss noted.

**J: Can't you just see it?**

**J: Whoah, ho, ho**

**He threw the boa off before jumping off the plank.**

**A splash was heard and the fog cleared, revealing Jaune in a pool floating on an innertube.**

Neptune flinched. His other self had been that close to a pool this whole time?

**J: Don't dream it, be it**

**J: Don't dream it, be it**

**J: Don't dream it, be it**

**J: Don't dream it, be it**

"Is he trying to hypnotize us?" Winter scoffed, "Because it won't work."

**The four on stage turned around and began to sing as well. They slowly approached the pool.**

**A: Don't dream it, be it**

"Well, it worked on them Ice Queen," Qrow smirked as Winter looked away defiantly.

**A: Don't dream it, be it**

**They entered the pool**

"Hey look," Sun teased, "Neptune's swimming!"

Neptune started to sweat. He knew he was in no danger, but his other self was in water. It freaked him out.

**A: Don't dream it, be it**

**The scene degraded into what would be considered an underwater orgy if they didn't have clothes on. As such, it was pretty much just a mass of bodies planting kisses and groping each other all over. No one locked lips with each other except once Weiss and Ruby did.**

Everyone involved in the scene blushed. It was getting very heated on screen.

No one had any words as they watched their friends, enemies, and relatives groped and prodded on screen.

**A: Don't dream it, be it**

**A: Don't dream it, be it**

**They continued singing as the De-Medusa fell from its position, turning Dr. Polendina back. He heard the music and tried to come up with a plan.**

**D: **_**We've got to get out of this trap**_

_**D: Before this decadence saps our wills**_

"Father will think of something to get you all out," Penny declared, "He is very smart."

"As long as it doesn't affect him, too," Cinder sneered.

_**D: I've got to be strong**_

_**D: And try to hang on **_

_**D: Or else my mind may well snap**_

"Sounds like he's already losing it," Ruby said apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I thought he could really help you all," Penny looked down sheepishly.

_**D: And my life, shall be lived.**_

**He suddenly realized something didn't feel right. His leg was moving on its own. He pulled the blanket down to reveal a set of fishnets.**

**D: For the thrill**

Most of the audience recoiled. "I did not want to see that," Penny pulled away.

"Neither did I," Winter agreed.

**J: Don't dream it, be it**

**N: It's beyond me, help me mommy**

**Ruby grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.**

**W: God Bless Lili St. Cyr**

"Another actress," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not," Gordeau sighed, "A stripper."

Weiss's eyes widened, "How did I know that?"

**The music stopped for a minute before Cardin lifted Jaune up on his shoulders. The feeling changed from sensual and dirty to fast and upbeat.**

**J: My, My, My, Muh, Muh, My, My, My, My, My, My, My, My**

A good portion of the audience jumped at the sudden change.

"Wow," Yang shook her head, "He really planned this out didn't he?"

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," Velvet noted.

**J: I'm a wild and an untamed thing**

**Weiss, Ruby, and Neptune moved to one of the sides of the pool. They began kicking their feet and causing splashes.**

**J: I'm a bee with a deadly sting**

**J: You get a hit and your mind goes ping**

**J: Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing**

**Jaune got out of the pool and walked toward the non-existent crowd **

**J: So let the party and the sounds rock on**

**J: We're gonna shake it till the light has gone**

**J: Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from the trouble and pain.**

"Does he know there isn't a crowd?" Emerald asked, "He may actually need to be locked up."

"What was your first clue?" Mercury asked sarcastically, "Cause it was the cannibalism for me."

**The other four emerged from the pool on beat and they began a line dance.**

**A: We're a wild and an untamed thing**

**A: We're a bee with a deadly sting**

**A: You get a hit and your mind goes Ping**

**Doctor Polendina became a slave to the pleasure and wheeled himself on stage, his legs kicking in beat.**

"Father, no!" Penny called out, "Don't do it!"

"Too late!" Ilia exclaimed in shock.

**A: Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing**

**A: So let the party and the sounds rock on**

**A: We're gonna shake it till the light has gone, gone, gone,**

**A: Rose tints my world keeps me safe from the trouble and pain**

**A: We're a wild and an untamed thing**

**A: We're a bee with a deadly sting**

**A: You get a hit and your mind goes Ping**

**A: Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing**

**A: So let the party and the sounds rock on**

**A: We're gonna shake it till the light has gone, gone, gone,**

**A: Rose tints my world keeps me safe from the trouble and pain**

**Suddenly the door to the room burst open. Ren and Nora walked in both in strange gold and black uniforms. Ren's hair was up in a strange ponytail and Nora's was fluffed out, with streaks of white on the sides. Ren was holding a strange gun that had three prongs.**

"Ren saves the day?" Pyrrha asked in shock, "Our Ren I could see, but this Ren…"

"Yeah," Ren agreed, "I figured I'd do something crazy again."

"We still might," Nora looked at him, worriedly.

**RE: Jaune D'Archer it's all over**

**RE: Your mission is a failure**

"He had a mission?" Ozpin asked skeptically.

"I'm glad it was a failure, whatever it was," Jaune looked at the screen with contempt.

**RE: Your lifestyles too extreme**

**RE: I'm your new commander**

"I can't believe either of those two are soldiers," Winter scoffed.

"Well," Blake reasoned, "They are from another planet. Maybe that's what their military is like."

**RE: You now are my prisoner**

**RE: We return to Transylvania**

**RE: Prepare the transit beam**

"So they're going to use the 'Sonic Transducer?'" Neptune asked, "I am curious to see how it works."

"Nerd," Sun teased.

"Gah, gah, intellectual," Neptune corrected.

**Everyone seemed to be thrown out of Jaune's brainwashing and thrown into shock by Ren's statements.**

**Nora turned to leave but Jaune stopped her, "Wait! I can explain!"**

"Well, this ought to be good," Roman smirked and folded his arms.

"I'd like to see him try," Neo agreed.

**The duo looked at him unconvinced, but Ren decided to let him try.**

**Weiss, Neptune, and Dr. Polendina stood off to the side while Jaune held a conference with Ruby and Cardin.**

"Don't rope me into this," Ruby exclaimed, "You need to explain not me!"

"You're right," Jaune nodded, "Is it bad that I kinda want him to fail?"

**Ruby ran off stage to turn a light in the back onto Jaune. Cardin ran backstage and flipped a few switches hesitantly. Jaune covered his face with his hands. The back curtain fell again, wind whipped through Jaune's hair, and the lights dimmed. Cardin took up a position by Weiss and Jaune started singing with Ruby backing him up.**

**J: On the day I went away**

**R: Goodbye**

**J: Was all I had to say**

**R: Now I**

"Yeah, I don't think an emotional appeal is gonna do it," Ilia sighed.

"He knows he has no explanation and is just playing with our emotions," Blake agreed.

Yang couldn't help but feel like that was directed at someone specific, but he didn't say anything. She shrugged it off.

**J: I want to come again and stay**

**R: Oh, my, my**

**J: Smile and that will mean I may**

**Nora yawned in response**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Nice joke, Nora."

Nora smiled, glad to have lightened the mood.

**J: Cause I've seen**

**He kicked a lever and a sky was projected onto the curtain behind him. A boa was flung at him from off stage.**

**J: Oh! Blue skies**

**J: Through the tears in my eyes**

**J: And I realize**

**Jaune wiped fake tears from his eyes.**

**J: I'm going home**

"If we hadn't seen everything else he's done," Summer noted, "This might have worked."

"Yeah, but knowing what we know it just seems manipulative," Tai agreed.

**When his hands left his face, the current occupants of the room faded away. In their place Jaune saw an actual crowd in the seats. He believed he was preforming for them.**

"He really does think there's a crowd," Emerald went wide-eyed, "He really is nuts."

**R: I'm going home**

**He sat down on the edge of the stage.**

**J: Everywhere, it's been the same.**

**R: Feeling**

**J: Like I'm outside in the rain**

"Yeah, you don't get to play the depressed card, asshole," Qrow scoffed, "You're just faking to get a reaction."

"Qrow!" Raven glared at him.

"What? I know depression, this guy doesn't have it," he reasoned.

**R: Wheeling**

**J: Free to try and find a game**

**R: Dealing**

**J: Cards for sorrow, Cards for pain**

Ruby sighed internally. She wished she could've helped this Jaune before he got like this. No one deserved to feel like that all the time.

**J: Cause I've seen**

**J: Oh! Blue skies**

**He stood up**

**J: Through the tears in my eyes**

**J: And I realize**

**J: I'm going home**

**He walked to the door, which in his mind was shut.**

"I wouldn't take him home with us," Nora stated matter-of-factly, "I'd leave him here."

Ren went wide eyed as he suddenly realized what the weapon in his hand was for.

**A: I'm going home**

**A: I'm going home**

**He reached the door and turned to face the crowd.**

**A: I'm going home**

**The music stopped and the crowd applauded in Jaune's mind. Ruby looked at him concerned, as this didn't explain anything.**

"Yeah, there wasn't an explanation in there anywhere," Weiss scoffed.

"Does he need one?" Cinder asked smugly, "I wouldn't explain myself."

"Yeah, and you're an evil bitch so of course you wouldn't," Neo threw back.

"**How sentimental," Nora said, knocking Jaune out of his mind. The crowd faded and he once again realized the situation he was in.**

"**And also presumptuous of you," Ren added. The duo advanced pushing Jaune backward toward the stage as Ren continued, "You see, when I said we were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Nora and myself."**

"We never planned on taking him?" Nora asked confused, "I just threw that out there."

"**I'm sorry, however," Ren continued, "if you found my words misleading. But, you see, you are to remain here," he pointed the strange gun at Jaune, "In spirit anyway."**

"Ren!" Pyrrha shouted, "I know this version's pretty evil, but it's still Jaune. He's like your brother."

"I think this is why my other self has his own depression," Ren reasoned, "Jaune treated him like dirt, so he felt like dirt. Now the power is in his hands and he's going to use it. I don't think he feels the same way I do."

**Jaune fell over. Dr. Polendina realized something and whispered it to Neptune, "Good heavens, that's a laser." Looking at the faces of the four on stage, Weiss looked terrified, Cardin looked like he was about to cry, and both Neptune and Dr. Polendina both looked like they accepted what was happening.**

Penny tilted her head, "That does not look like it is capable of emitting a laser."

"Honestly," Ruby admitted, "Neither do your swords, Penny."

Penny raised an eyebrow, "Floating Array has always been capable of laser fire. But I can see your point."

"**Yes, Dr. Polendina," Ren confirmed, "A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter."**

Ozpin went wide-eyed, "He figured out anti-matter! That's impossible!"

"Anti-matter?" Velvet asked.

"A substance meant to destroy matter," Ozpin explained, "Thankfully, no one has figured it out yet."

Cinder wondered if Watts was working on something like that at this moment.

**Neptune was actually shocked, "You mean you're going to kill him? What is his crime?"**

"Murder?" Ilia asked cautiously, "Did you really not know that?"

**Dr. Polendina looked at Neptune incredulously, "You saw what became of Penny. Society must be protected."**

"No!" Ruby leapt up, "Killing someone is never the answer! Just arrest him and take him home!"

Roman smiled, "Exactly what I figured from you, Red. You didn't kill me when you had the chance."

Winter looked on cautiously. While she agreed, the world didn't work that way. If it came down to society or her morals, she would choose society.

"**Exactly, Dr. Polendina," Ren agreed, "And now Jaune Arc, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this, and hello to oblivion."**

Tai would've cracked a joke here, but the room went silent as they waited to see what Ren would do.

**A tense stand-off occurred. Jaune didn't believe Ren had the guts to shoot him, and Ren wanted Jaune to make a move to provoke him.**

A few seconds passed before Ruby finally said, "Well, somebody do something."

**Unfortunately, it wasn't either of them that made the first move. Ruby screamed which startled Ren. He turned around quickly and shot her, a red beam emitting from the laser. Ruby fell down dead instantly.**

A good portion of the audience gasped.

"Ren…" Ruby said with tears in her eyes, "Why?"

"I…" Ren just sat there wide-eyed, "I don't know! This Jaune I get, but you? You never did anything."

**Jaune screamed now backing away from Ren. He tried to climb the curtain but had no luck. Ren shot and killed him. The curtain falling over his body.**

"And thus ends my reign of terror," Jaune sighed, "I only wish Ren wasn't so ruthless about it."

Ren could only sit and watch, horrified that any version of him had killed his friends.

**Cardin groaned and ran over to the body. He cradled Jaune's head in his arm crying the whole time. Ren shot him, but the laser bounced off Cardin's skin.**

"Huh," Weiss noted, "I guess Cardin really did care."

"And he's immune to the laser," Blake noted, "Which, according to Ozpin, should be impossible."

**Cardin picked Jaune up bridal style. Ren shot him again to the same results.**

"Why?" Nora looked at Ren, "He never did anything wrong! We tormented him!"

"I don't know," Ren continued to protest, "I just hope he stops!"

**Cardin made his way to the radio tower and Ren shot again.**

**Cardin slung Jaune over his shoulders and began climbing. When Ren shot him again Cardin shook his fist at him.**

**Ren shot him again and the tower fell. It dropped Cardin into the pool where he cracked his head and died.**

"Three," Yang sighed, "Three people Ren's killed to Jaune's one. Considering one of them was my little sister…"

"Yang," Summer warned, "Other universes, remember? I'm sure your friend wouldn't really do that."

Ren pondered it himself. He didn't think he would, but he did let his emotions get the better of him with the Nuckelavee. What if it happened again, but with his friends?

Nora grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He shook the thought out of his head. His friends could never anger him the way that beast had. They would be fine.

**The remaining five, save Ren, looked on in horror. Neptune was the first to comment, "Good God!"**

"**You killed them!" Weiss exclaimed.**

"**I thought you liked them," Nora commented, talking about Cardin and Ruby, "they liked you."**

**Ren looked away in self-loathing before shouting, "THEY DIDN'T LIKE ME! THEY NEVER LIKED ME!" He had tears in his eyes.**

Ruby stood up and walked over to Ren.

Ren raised an eyebrow before both Nora and Ruby embraced him in a hug.

"Ren," Ruby started, "We all care about you. Don't ever feel that way, okay?"

Ren was shocked at the display. He knew Nora cared, but Ruby?

"It's alright," Ren finally stated, "I don't feel that way at all Ruby, but thank you!"

Ruby and Nora smiled. Ruby went back to her seat. Nora turned to Ren and poked his nose, "Boop!"

He smiled and did something he hadn't done before. Ren booped her back.

Nora blushed profusely. That was her way of telling Ren she loved him. _Does he love me back? Does he know what that means to me? I don't know!_

"**You did right!" Dr. Polendina commented. Ren's face hardened into a look of hate as he turned to the doctor.**

**He stalked over, collecting himself on the way, "A decision had to be made."**

"**You're okay by me." Dr. Polendina reassured him.**

"I think Father is just trying to save the rest of you at this point," Penny stated, "He doesn't think like that at all."

"**Dr. Polendina," Ren said with sorrow, "I'm sorry about your daughter."**

"At least he has some remorse," Weiss noted, "I think he just got lost in the moment."

"It still doesn't excuse it," Ren sighed, "I'm just glad you all don't see me as a monster."

"Nah," Neo shrugged, "If we forgave the Doofus over there, we can forgive you Stoic."

Ren smiled slightly at her.

Jaune, however, looked at her strangely, "Doofus?"

"**Penny?" he asked hesitantly, as Ren had subconsciously been pointing the laser at him the whole time, "Yes, well, perhaps it was for the best." He laughed unconvincingly.**

Penny's jaw dropped open.

"He doesn't mean that," Blake quickly comforted, seeing the look on the girl's face, "He's probably just trying to save face at this point."

**Ren was unamused, "You should leave now, Dr. Polendina, while it is still possible. We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet of Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania."**

**Nobody moved so Ren continued, "Go, now."**

**Dr. Polendina motioned for Neptune to wheel him out and the three earthlings left.**

"Well, I think we're out of danger now," Weiss commented.

"I hope so," Neptune sighed.

**Ren and Nora smiled before bursting out into laughter. Ren began, "Our noble mission is almost complete, my dear, and soon we shall return to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved planet."**

**Nora looked away longingly, "Sweet Transsexual. Land of Night. To sing and dance once more to your dark refrain. To take that step to the right."**

**They both did and Ren continued, "But it's a pelvic thrust."**

**They both sang, "That really drives you insane."**

**Nora continued again, "And our world will do the Time Warp again!"**

**They laughed while Neptune and Weiss carried Dr. Polendina out of the house. The house lifted off the ground. And took off into the sky leaving the trio covered in ash and dirt.**

"And there goes the evidence," Ozpin sighed in relief, "There were too many dangerous things in that house for it to just be left there."

**The screen spun in circles before it transitioned to the globe in ports office. He stopped it with his hand.**

**P:**_** And crawling, on the planets face, some insects, called the human race. Lost in time. Lost in space. And meaning**_

"Was there a meaning?" Ilia questioned, "It seems like that was pretty pointless."

**A: Meaning**

**Port left the office and the screen turned black.**

**Suddenly Ren's voice started again even though the screen was blank.**

**R: Science Fiction, Double Feature**

"It's starting over!" Tai groaned.

"Turn it off!" Weiss yelled.

**R: Jaune has built and lost his creature**

"No, wait," Velvet stopped them, "It's different."

**R: Darkness has conquered, Weiss and Neptune**

**R: The servants gone to **

**R: A distant planet**

**R: Whoh hoh hoh hoooo**

**R: At the late-night double feature picture show**

**R: I wanna go. Whoa-oh, oh**

**R: To the late-night double feature picture show**

"Well, that was…" Weiss started.

"Different," Sun finished for her.

"Yeah, I think I need a break to clear my head," Blake agreed.

"Sorry," Gordeau said quietly, "But I think you guys should hear this first."

* * *

**AN:**

**Here's the end. My god that took more effort than I thought it would.**

**So break week until 2/28/20. The inbetween universes chapter will happen then, followed by a belated Valentine's Day one shot chapter (thanks to Zweig for suggesting it).**

**Also, I hope on screen Jaune's fate is good enough for you icedshadow! I understood, this could be shocking if you didn't know it was coming!**

**We'll start the next universe after the one-shot.**

**I also want to note, I used Holm syndrome as Stockholm syndrome, as Stockholm wouldn't exist in Remnant.**

**See you next Friday, with the start of more exciting things.**


	21. Dinner, Conversations, the First Night

"Why?" Raven questioned, "What is so important?" She still wasn't ready to trust Ozpin's kid yet. He was different, but he reminded her of his old man.

"Well," Gordeau reasoned, "Something the Ren on screen said during that last part made me remember one of your songs."

"Really?" Yang asked, "I bet it's about Blake with how depressed that version of Ren was."

Blake shot her a questioning look, and Gordeau sighed, "Well, the person it's about has never told anyone how she feels about it, and the person she's singing to responds in the second verse."

Everyone began wondering who this could be about as Gordeau hit play.

**I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute**

**Couldn't bear another day without you in it**

"Well, if it wasn't for the 'never told anybody' thing, I would've thought it was about me again," Neo noted.

"Who then?" Ilia asked.

**All of the joy that I had known for all my life**

**was stripped away from me the minute that you died**

"Okay," Blake stated, calmly, "Who, besides Neo, has had someone important to them die?"

Jaune, Ren, Ruby, Yang, Tai, and Raven all raised their hands.

"Well, Jaune, Ren, and Mr. Xiao-Long are excluded, because our host clearly said she earlier," Weiss reasoned.

"Meaning it's either Raven or one of the two pip-squeaks," Qrow deduced, "Meaning…"

Summer went pale, "They're singing to me."

**To have you in my life was all I ever wanted**

**But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted**

Raven shrugged, "Well, I don't think it's me. I love Summer, but I still had Tai, at a distance. So I had more to want than her."

**Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted**

**No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this**

Yang shook her head, "Not me. I comprehended it right from the get go."

Weiss went pale, "Which means…"

Ruby just sat and listened with a dropped jaw. She'd known pretty much from the beginning that this was about her.

"Ruby…" Tai said quietly.

**I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone**

**I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong**

Yang looked at her sister in shock. She knew Ruby took her mom's death hard, but not this hard. Yang wanted to say something, but the look on her sister's face told her to wait until after the song.

**How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?**

**Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day**

Ren suddenly understood why Ruby hugged him. She didn't want him to feel like she did. He made a mental note to talk to her again later. He may be the only other person who understood having dead parents.

**It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending**

**Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending**

"Ruby," Summer stuttered out through tears, "Sweetie, I…"

"Wait," Gordeau stopped her, "You'll respond in the song shortly."

Summer stopped and waited.

Weiss glanced at Ruby cautiously. She really wanted to hug her partner right now, but wasn't sure if that would make it worse.

**This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well**

**There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell**

**I know you didn't plan this**

**You tried to do what's right.**

"What did you try to do, Sum?" Tai asked, "None of us knew when you left."

"That's because I never told you," Summer sighed, "I knew Qrow would try to come with me, Oz would try and get a team to come, you would've tried to stop me, and Raven would've tied me to the bed."

Yang and Ruby were both a little disgusted by that last part.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "So what did you do?"

"I…" Summer hesitated, "I confronted Salem by myself."

"WHAT!?" the whole room yelled.

"Why would you do that?" Ozpin stood up and asked, "How did you even find where she was without asking me?"

"I snuck into your office," Summer admitted with a glare, "If you had just told us she can't be killed, I wouldn't have done it."

Oz sat back down in shame, but admitted she was right. How many families had he destroyed keeping that secret?

**But in the middle of this madness**

**I'm the one you left to win this fight**

"You could've done anything, honey," Tai said sweetly, "You didn't have to be a huntress because your mother was one."

Ruby didn't say anything. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She hadn't thought about this for a long time.

**Red like roses**

**Fills my head with dreams and finds me**

**Always closer**

**To the emptiness and sadness**

**That has come to take the place of you**

Nora couldn't believe what she was hearing. The happy bubbly person she knew was actually always depressed? How could she hide it so well?

The voice changed, indicating it was Summer's response.

**I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness**

**You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness**

**Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute**

**Make you understand the reasons why I did it**

"So, talk!" Ruby yelled as she stood up with the tears in her eyes, "Why? Why would you leave me all alone? Why would you sacrifice yourself, Mom?"

Summer was taken aback by the outburst. So much so, that the song continued on.

**I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered**

**Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered**

**I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to**

**And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you**

"And another thing!" Ruby went on, "Now, I find out that I had a second mom too, who also left!" Ruby cried, turning the blame to Raven.

Raven went wide-eyed as Ruby went on, "Why didn't you come back? Especially after Mom died, didn't you think we might need you?"

Both mothers looked at each other sadly. Yang could only watch the spectacle unfold.

**I never planned that I would leave you there alone**

**I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home**

**And all the times I swore that it would be okay**

**Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray**

Cinder smirked at the display. Her mistress had certainly done a number on this family, and she was happy to keep it up.

**This bedtime story ends with misery ever after**

**The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter**

**I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do**

Now Yang got angry, "No choice? There is always a choice!"

"Gotta side with Firecracker on this one," Qrow nodded, "What made you think you had no choice but to take on the Grimm queen by yourself?"

Summer realized she didn't have an answer for that.

**I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you**

**I know you've lived a nightmare**

**I caused you so much pain**

**But, baby, please don't do what I did**

Ruby's jaw dropped again as her whole world shattered. _Mom didn't want me to be a Huntress? Why? WHY?_

Suddenly that question became the only thing Ruby could think about.

**I don't want you to waste your life in vain**

The first voice was back to sing the chorus again.

**Red like roses**

**Fills my head with dreams and finds me**

**Always closer**

**To the emptiness and sadness**

**That has come to take the place of you.**

The voices alternated now starting with the second.

**You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood**

**You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would**

No one spoke as mother and daughter shared a conversation with out even speaking. They didn't want to interrupt.

**Would I change it if I could?**

The voices sang in unison.

**It doesn't matter how**

**The petals scatter now**

**Every nightmare just discloses**

**It's your blood that's red like roses**

**And no matter what I do**

**Nothing ever takes the place of you**

Yang suddenly understood why Ruby hadn't responded to or even noticed Weiss's feelings. She had closed herself off because nothing could replace Mom. Now she really needed to talk to Ruby. Closing herself off like that wasn't the answer to anything. Now that she thought about it, maybe she should get Blake to talk to her.

**Red like roses**

**Fills my head with dreams and finds me**

**Always closer**

**To the emptiness and sadness**

**That has come to take the place of you**

The song ended and the room turned to Ruby. The speedster just sat with tears in her eyes, before bursting out of the room with her semblance.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled out as she chased after her sister.

Summer got up to follow, but Tai held her back, "Give them a few minutes. Yang has always been able to calm Ruby down. Then we'll go have a family talk."

Hearing this, Raven quietly snuck out of the theater. She didn't know Ruby at all, so she felt like she didn't need to be part of that conversation.

Shortly after, the rest of the audience left the theater, ready for a break after everything that had just happened.

* * *

"Well, that universe is done."

Gordeau let out a sigh as he stood up from his seat. He was just about to leave the theater when he noticed something which almost made him laugh loudly.

Adam Taurus had actually fallen asleep in his seat.

He wondered when exactly the Fang Leader had drifted off. Had it been directly at the beginning of the Universe? Chuckling quietly Gordeau left the room to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

"Ruby? RUBY?" Yang ran through the halls calling for her little sister. If she was being honest with herself, she should've seen this coming.

The song itself painted a pretty clear picture of just how empty Ruby had felt her entire life. It was pretty obvious that Ruby would end up a teary mess afterwards.

What Yang wouldn't've understood, was why see ran and didn't try to talk it out, but she got it now. Ruby had never opened herself back up. Yang shook her head. That explained why she, Dad, and even Weiss at this point, couldn't help ease what Ruby was feeling.

But the person that could help her was here now. Her mom was here and wanted to talk, so why did Ruby run from her? She shook her head. She was never going to figure it out unless she found her sister.

Yang opened every door she came across. She searched room after room, until finally she came to a door she was sure her sister was in.

She burst in and looked around. She found herself in a small farm.

"Oh, hey, Yang," a voice called out.

She looked over and saw Oscar, plow in hand, working in a small field. "Is it time to start the next viewing?" he asked.

Yang raised an eyebrow at him, but shook her head. Ruby was more important at the moment, "No, Oscar, but have you seen Ruby? Something happened and I need to find her."

Oscar shook his head, "No, I haven't. Can I help?"

Yang groaned and shook her head, "Sorry. It's a family matter. Thanks, though."

She began to leave before turning around, "Oh, you may want to head to the kitchen, I'm sure someone's been looking for you."

Oscar was puzzled by what she meant but Yang left quickly.

She ran for a little while longer before sighing to herself. "C'mon, Rubes. I can't help you if I can't find you."

Suddenly, a breeze caught her attention. Down at the end of the hall was a small balcony. She walked towards it and found herself overlooking a large garden. The sun was setting behind it, and the scene filled her with a sense of calm.

She breathed deeply and that's when she heard it. A small whimper of tears from her left. She looked and growing out of the balcony, was decent sized tree. It rose up about five feet before jutting sideways and continuing to grow. It then turned back up and leafed out like a palm tree.

Sitting on the tree, curled up in a ball and sniffling was Ruby. Yang approached quietly and hopped up on the tree next to her sister. She sat quietly for a moment and watched the sunset, "This is a nice view you found, Ruby," she finally said.

Ruby lifted her head weakly and looked out, "Yeah, I guess…"

"You want to talk about it?" Yang asked.

Ruby sniffled, "Kinda, but what else is there to say? The song said it all for me."

Yang growled, "Y'know, who does that guy think he is? I mean revealing your personal feelings without asking like that?"

Ruby looked at her sister in shock, "No, no! I'm actually glad it came out." Ruby relaxed a little and stretched out her legs, "It's something I've dealt with all my life, but I didn't know how to talk about it. It feels good to get it off my chest."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you run off, Rubes? You've got plenty of people willing to help you out back there."

Ruby curled back up a little bit, "It's about Mom."

Yang scoffed, "Which one? Cause now you've got two to worry about like me."

Ruby groaned, "Don't remind me. We've got that to worry about now too." She shook her head and went on, "No, something in Mom's part of the song got to me."

"Yeah?" Yang looked at her, "Is this about Salem? Cause I can't believe Mom would do that. I mean how could she leave us like that? I know I have some questions for her about that."

"No, that does bother me," Ruby admitted, "But it's something else."

Yang reached out and grabbed Ruby's hand, "C'mon, Rubes. You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah," Ruby sighed before quoting, "'But baby please don't do what I did. I don't want you to end your life in vain.'"

Yang raised an eyebrow as Ruby continued, "That's what Mom said in her part of the song. She didn't want me to be a huntress, Yang."

Yang's eyes widened as she watched her sister tear up again, "I always thought I was making her proud by helping people. I thought I was keeping her memory alive, but I was doing the one thing she didn't want me to do."

Yang watched helplessly as her sister broke down again. Honestly, she didn't care if either Mom was proud of her, but she knew Summer meant the world to Ruby. She pulled Ruby into a sideways hug as they both watched the sunset.

"Ya'know," Yang said after what seemed like forever, "We could go ask her if she's proud of you. She is here now."

Ruby nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think I'm ready now." They both hopped off the tree and made their way back inside.

* * *

"Winter can I ask you something?

Winter looked at Weiss who had a nervous expression on her face with interest.

"Yes, what is it Weiss?"

Weiss flushed a bit.

"Well, from what they said, Ruby's parents and Yang's mom are all three married. How does that work, isn´t it only two people who can marry?"

Winter looked a bit surprised before realization hit her.

"Ah, right. I doubt Father would have educated you on things like this. To your question, no it is not forbidden for more than two people to marry each other.

In fact, it is actually VERY common in the many small villages spread out over the world. With the Grimm killing people so often having more adults as parents is a sort of safety-net for those people. Trust me, orphans without a parent around only survive rarely in those types of places.

Of course, because of the better security which the Major Cities like Vale, Mantle, Mistral, Atlas, Argus and others have gotten, many people living in those places have become accustomed to just having one life-partner but even in those places you can find at least a handful of families who prefer polygamous relationships over a two person one."

Weiss looked curiously at Winter before nodding her head in thanks for the explanation. Winter smiled before moving towards the kitchen to grab some food which according to Gordeau should no longer be Meat Loaf.

Weiss, meanwhile, had a lot to think about. Ruby sure was going through a lot right now. Between learning she had two moms, and her emotions getting exposed to the world, it almost made the revelation from the last universe about herself feel small in comparison.

Suddenly Weiss got an idea. She could free herself from the embarrassment and cheer Ruby up at the same time. She only had to wait till Ruby was done talking to her parents, then she would enact her plan.

* * *

"Thanks, man, we'll grab a beer later," Tai said as he closed the door to the conference room, "You know for a criminal, he's not a bad guy."

"Yeah," Summer said weakly.

"Sum," Tai sighed, "Are you okay?"

Summer sighed, "Tai, our daughter's depressed and it's my fault. Would you be okay?"

"No, I guess not," Tai said as he rubbed his neck. He looked over at his wife calmly, "You want to talk about it?"

"What do I even say, Tai?" Summer asked, "I'm sorry I died?"

"Well, maybe start with why you tried to fight Salem?" Tai suggested with a hint of disappointment.

"I already told you," Summer started.

"No, you didn't!" Tai snapped, "You explained why you went by yourself, but not why you went in the first place."

Summer went wide-eyed, but sighed in acceptance, "You're right. I went because I thought my silver eyes could stop her. I thought I was the only one who could do it because of that. That's why I went and the real reason I didn't tell you guys about it."

Tai nodded and sat down next her, "I get it. The silver eyed thing is a big deal. And, honestly, if we didn't know what we do now, I might've supported your decision. But…"

"I know," Summer sighed, "She's immortal. If I had known…"

"You'd never have gone in the first place," Tai nodded.

"Yeah…" Summer looked down as tears came to her eyes, "But I did, and now our daughter's been so depressed her whole life that she can't see what's right in front of her."

"Yeah," Tai nodded, "That Penny girl seems really interested in her."

Summer rolled her eyes. Her husband could be so oblivious some times, "Sure, Tai. But it doesn't matter right now. Ruby is what matters at the moment."

"Right there with ya," Tai agreed, "But I wonder why she ran off like that? If it was just the depression, she would've talked about it."

"Something else must've happened," Summer observed, "I just wish we knew what."

"Hey, that's why we're having this family talk," Tai said as he put his arm around her, "Roman said that as soon as 'Red and Blondie' show back up he'd send them our way."

"Does it bother you that he hasn't given me a nickname yet?" Summer asked.

"Not really," Tai shrugged, "As much as he complains about remembering names, those nicknames have to be hard work."

"Yeah," Summer shrugged, "By the way, if it's a family conversation, why isn't Raven here?"

Tai put his head in his hand, "You know Raven, as soon as she heard it was a family conversation she snuck out of the theater. Qrow promised to bring her back."

Summer nodded, "She is so stubborn some times."

"But we love her for it," Tai agreed.

"Speaking of that," Summer glared at her husband, "You really never told Yang and Ruby about it?"

"Can you blame me for it?" Tai protested, "I didn't want Ruby to become obsessed with finding Raven like Yang was. Knowing what we know now, that probably would have made Ruby's condition worse."

"Yeah," Summer agreed, "But I think we need to tell them both everything when they get here."

"I'm right there with you," Tai said as they both settled in to wait for either Raven and Qrow or Yang and Ruby to show up.

* * *

"Finally found it."

With a smirk Raven walked into the dojo-room which she had been searching for. She had to admit that Ozpins brat was not quite as bad as his Father so far.

Sitting down Raven went and started her meditation exercises. She frowned a few minutes later though as she found herself unable to concentrate properly.

Sighing she knew what this was about.

The song about how Ruby felt about Summer's death had been to Raven like a hit in the gut and had brought up many unpleasant feelings which she had tried pushing down.

Years ago, when she and Summer decided to marry Taiyang, things had been far more pleasant. Back then, she had even thought about perhaps staying with them but in the end, she had decided to leave. Not that back then it had mattered much.

Unlike Qrow who had started to loath the tribe during his time in Beacon and Taiyang who (as much as she loved him) was a bit of an oblivious fool at times it had been Summer who had UNDERSTOOD Raven.

She hadn´t blamed her for leaving or looked down on her for feeling afraid of raising Yang. Instead Summer had just given her a kiss and told her that she would take care of Yang until she felt brave enough to return.

Raven had planned to return one day but then Summer died and everything fell to pieces. Taiyang fell into depression, Qrow into anger and herself into Paranoia.

In terms of fighting, Summer had won 6 of 10 battles between them and Salem had apparently easily killed her. Raven had, from the moment Ozpin told them about Salem, been afraid of her but she had been cautiously optimistic about their chances.

After all, her Team was strong and made up of some of the best students Beacon ever had. Summer's death had broken her off that illusion and had made Raven a paranoid mess.

She had forbidden the tribe to leave Mistral, killed the Spring Maiden and even made poor Vernal pose as the Maiden just to protect herself from Salem. In a way, Raven had to admit that Leo had been right when he called her a coward.

But what could she do now?

Most of her family barely tolerated her presence. Qrow was angry because of her Maiden powers and the alliance with Cinder which she had gone through, Yang because Raven left her behind again. Ruby didn´t even know her on a personal level.

Only Taiyang and Summer were alright with her. After she had used her Portal to go to Tai, the two had spoken in lengths about what had happened. He had been a bit disappointed in her but, in the end, they managed to patch things up a bit between them.

She had also used the chance to let herself be fucked by her husband finally again. Honestly, it had been 16 years since she last had some fun with him and 12 years since her last sex with Summer back when she visited Raven before running of to fight Salem. Which the dolt didn´t tell her about, otherwise, as Summer had said, Raven would have kept her tied up on the bed. Yeah, things between Summer and Raven were a bit kinky at times.

As much as Raven had her faults, she DID stay faithful to Taiyang and Summer. (Despite the MANY offers which she received from other man of the Tribe)

"Having trouble there, sis?" a voice broke Raven from her thoughts.

She grumbled, "What do you want, Qrow?"

Qrow smirked as he leaned against the wall, "Isn't that my line?"

Raven rolled her eyes as Qrow continued, "C'mon Raven, you've got a daughter that needs you." He pulled himself off the wall.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Yang doesn't need me. I thought both of you were still mad at me."

Qrow shrugged, "Sure, I'm angry about the whole Spring Maiden thing, and I'm sure Firecracker's mad about you leaving again, but I'm not talking about her this time."

"You know I don't know Ruby at all," Raven huffed, "She probably doesn't even see me that way."

"Listen, Raven," Qrow scolded, "We've just heard Ruby's thoughts about Summer. To top that off, she just found out that you're technically her mother too. What do you think it will do to her if you don't show up now?"

"She doesn't need me," Raven scoffed, "She has you for that." She turned to leave Qrow and the conversation behind.

"She's like Summer, Raven." Qrow called after her, causing Raven to stop, "And between your outburst at Haven, and finding out about your relationship, she's going to have questions. You didn't exactly paint a pretty picture back there."

Raven sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Qrow had a point. Thinking back, the reason for her outburst was because it had angered her just how much Ruby sounded like Summer. It reminded her just how helpless she had been to help her wife.

"You're going to have to explain it them, and better to do it now, before you lose both of them," Qrow said as he began to walk off.

Raven sighed and followed him. If Ruby was really like Summer, she'd understand why she never came back.

* * *

"I still don't know why he's being so friendly," Yang grumbled.

"Aw, c'mon sis," Ruby nudged her, "He's trying to change, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm still not sure he means it," Yang rolled her eyes, "And don't forget, Neo tried to kill me!"

"Well, she's been a lot better and he sent us here," Ruby gestured to the conference room, "So, there's that…"

Yang noticed her sister trail off, "You ready to do this?"

Ruby nodded and the sisters walked in. Tai and Summer were already there and waiting for them.

"Ruby…" Summer said softly.

"Mom…" Ruby said through tears.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Figures Mom didn't show up."

"Qrow's grabbing your mother. Yang," Tai explained, "He said she'd be here, one way or another."

Yang nodded as she and Tai took a seat, this conversation wasn't really about them, they were just here for support.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry for what I did," Summer said quietly, "I thought I was doing the right thing and protecting everyone. If I had known…"

"You wouldn't have gone," Ruby finished for her, "I know, Mom. That song must've been written a while ago, because a lot of the things I said don't apply anymore."

"Oh," Summer said, "Which parts?"

"Mostly the me not understanding why you did what you did. I understand now," Ruby explained.

Summer sighed, "So the emptiness?"

"Still there," Ruby said quietly.

"Ruby," Summer said as she kneeled down, "I know I've been gone, but you need to move on. Find something, or someone, to fill that hole, okay? As long as you do that, I'll always be proud of you."

"Did you want me to be a Huntress?" Ruby interrupted.

"What?" Summer recoiled.

"In the song, your part said you didn't want me to do what you did," Ruby explained, "Did you want me to be a Huntress?"

Summer and Tai were shocked. Tai folded his arms and waited for his wife's response.

"Honey, I want you to do whatever you want," Summer said, softly, "What I don't want is to see you throw your life away like I did."

"By confronting Salem?" Yang said with a scowl.

Summer winced, "You know, you sound just like Raven."

"WHAT?!" Yang stood up as her eyes turned red.

"But you're right," Summer sighed, "Being a Huntress is a great career, But,"

"Don't go after Salem," Raven stated as she and Qrow entered the room.

"Raven…" Summer scolded.

"That's not an option we have," Ruby countered, "We have to stop her."

"And what?" Raven scoffed, "Do everything your mother doesn't want you to do? Loose your life the same way she did?"

"And why do you care?" Ruby argued, "I asked you to work with us back at Haven. Why were you so mad that I sounded like Mom?"

"You don't know anything about me," Raven glared at Ruby.

"Because you weren't around to let us," Ruby argued as she pointed to Yang, "We needed you. And you ran away. We gave you that second chance, and you turned away."

Raven folded her arms and looked away. Summer sighed, "What I was going to say was don't try to fight her alone. She needs to be stopped. Now, I know she can't be destroyed, but that doesn't mean give up. There are other ways to defeat her."

"No there's not," Raven scoffed.

"And have you tried, Raven?" Summer asked, "As anyone here, other than me, actually put any effort into doing anything to stop her?"

Qrow raised his hand.

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up, "This is a waste of time."

"MOM!"

Raven stopped in her tracks. That wasn't Yang's voice. She turned and saw Ruby standing there with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Raven dropped her hilt. Omen might not have been in it, but she was in the habit of holding it when she walked. Ruby looked almost exactly like Summer used too. It reminded her of who she fell in love with in the first place.

Ruby began, "Please don't go. We need you. We ALL need you. Dad and Mom need their wife, Qrow needs his sister, and Yang and I," Yang walked up and put her arm around Ruby, "We need our Mother."

Raven broke down, "You really are just like your mother," she said as the tears formed in her eyes. She leaned down and hugged her daughters, "You remind me of her so much. That was why I yelled. I was so angry that you were here and she wasn't. I just couldn't bear to look at you."

Summer joined in the hug, "Ah, sweetie!"

The women of the family finally broke their hug, though Yang gave Raven an angry glare.

Ruby didn't see it though and smiled, "Ok, I'll try to find something Mom."

"Good," Summer smiled as she could already see Ruby's spirits lifting.

* * *

"Well, that was weird."

Roman sighed as he walked through the halls looking for something interesting to do. Lil Red and her Family were still discussing the new song and most of the others had went to the kitchen again.

Thinking about the others he had to admit that it was nice to interact with them in a friendly way. Being a criminal, you needed to always put up a tough front, so Roman was not exactly mister popular. (Honestly, aside from Hei Xiong who was a longtime friend of him he had no friends at all.)

His mind drifting Roman had to frown though.

The relationship between Neo and Rainbow worried him a bit. Not because he didn´t support it of course, he really wished them luck. But he was very observant and from what he had seen he doubted the relationship would last for too long.

Neo was mostly worried about being alone and had simply jumped into the relationship headfirst to avoid that, which was not exactly a good foundation because she would eventually get over her abandonment fears and then she might recognize that some of the others in the theater appealed more to her as potential partners.

Ilia on the other hand was basically trying to console her broken heart after the Kitty rejected her and had simply reached out to the first girl which appealed to her in looks. Granted, he didn´t think that she saw Neo as some sort of silver-medal but it still worried him.

There was also the fact that Ilia reminded him a bit of himself. While she had quite a few good character-traits she had two major flaws which could shake the relationship between her and Neo if he guessed correctly.

The first was her nature. From what he understood she had joined the good guys, not because she felt her actions were wrong but instead because she felt attracted to the Kitty Cat. It didn´t exactly make her look like a person with strong character when she was willing to change sides so easily. Hell, he himself needed to DIE to recognize that he should have joined the good guys. Bluntly put, she tended to think with her lower head first instead of the upper one. Yeah, thinking that about a woman was weird.

The second issue was that the girl seemed to have some deep issues about being envious. Right now everything was alright, but would it stay that way once other universes were shown where Neo was paired with other people instead of her?

Yeah, he was quite worried. Of course, maybe he was just thinking too much and both of them were just interested in some fun or a short-term relationship anyway?

Well, he would just keep an eye on them for now and intervene if things started to get tense between them.

* * *

"So, now that we are done with that. How did you guys happen?"

Yang looked at Raven, Summer, Taiyang and Qrow who now looked unsurely at each other. In the end Raven let out a sigh and nodded while the other three looked at her in thanks. Both Ruby and Yang looked at the dynamic curiously before snapping to attention when Raven started talking.

"I suppose we should start at the beginning. As you both know, Qrow and I were born as part of the Branwen Tribe. A small tribal community who are mostly making a living through banditry, though we also act as mercenaries at times when villages hire us as protection against Grimm in exchange for supplies which we need.

Both Qrow and I were the only children of the Tribe-leader and were trained at a young age to fight against Grimm, Huntsman and other threats to the Tribe. By the time where we were Yang's age both of us had already kill-counts in the triple digits.

After a small tournament where the kids of our generation fought each other the two of us were chosen to go to Beacon where we were supposed to learn how to kill Huntsman. There we met Summer and Tai, during the team-finding exam I became partners with Summer and Qrow became one with Tai."

Both Ruby and Yang listened in fascination at that history. Though both were less enthusiastic about the Branwen Tribes actions. Raven looked at the girls with a slightly melancholic expression.

"I suppose it was around towards the middle of our first year at Beacon that the romance started. I fell in love with Summer and Taiyang fell in love with me. Summer, in her typical open-hearted fashion, fell in love with both of us and convinced me to give Taiyang a chance and start to date both of them.

Tai didn´t need much to also fall in love with Summer, but it took me a while before I started returning his feelings in a way aside from the physical. But towards the end of our third year I could honestly say that I was also in love with Taiyang.

From there we graduated and quickly joined Ozpin's Council. With both me and my brother being given the position of spy-master along with our transformations into birds."

Yang and Ruby watched as Raven's expression shifted to distaste.

"I honestly never trusted Ozpin and I cautioned Qrow against doing it too. But as you know Qrow was deeply taken with Ozpin's ideals and it didn´t take long until Qrow openly stated that he had no Intention of returning to the Tribe. Obviously, I didn´t like that at all and the both of us got a progressively worse relationship with each other. Of course, a certain someone now owes me something."

Both Ruby and Yang blinked in shock as Raven's expression became almost unbearably smug as she looked at Qrow who groaned like he was in pain.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You were right about Ozpin and I was wrong. You happy now Sister?"

Raven's expression, if possible, became even smugger as she looked at her brother who looked like he was mortally wounded by admitting that she was right.

"Well, that apology was barely adequate. I suppose next time I could give you some advice on who to trust. I´m such a caring big sister after all."

Ruby and Yang looked shocked at the banter before Ruby groaned, "So THATS where Yang gets it from."

Yang growled at Ruby, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby deadpanned at her sister, "Yang, the only person who I know who is worse winner then you is Weiss. I can count the times where you didn´t gloat after defeating me at videogames on one hand. Never mind all other types of contests where we competed each other."

Yang looked from Ruby to her Mother and Uncle before taking on a sheepish expression, "Sorry?"

By now the Branwen siblings had finished their interaction before Raven took up word again.

"Where was I? Ah right, well after a while I decided to stop beating around the bush and proposed to Tai and Summer."

Qrow snorted in amusement, "Yeah, it was hilarious. Raven grabbed both of them while in the middle of the courtyard in Beacon, went on her knee and proposed to both of them. Their reactions amused me for weeks afterwards. Tai turned bright red, squeaked out a yes and then fainted while Summer squealed so loud that it broke a nearby window before jumping Raven and snogging her senseless. I almost thought they would be going at it in the courtyard in front of everyone."

Yang and Ruby looked at their parents in a mix between shock, disgust and fascination. Qrow's words were pretty much confirmed when they saw Raven smirk at the completely flushed red Summer and Taiyang who didn´t bring out a word. Before turning to the kids again.

"From there we married and eventually I got pregnant with Yang. It utterly terrified me."

Yang looked hurt at the admission as Raven looked at her with a sorry expression.

"It's not that I don´t love you Yang. On contrary I spent much time pretty much stalking you in my bird-form. But I know myself very well. I´m a ruthless warrior, in fact according to some psychological tests which I secretly took on Ozpin's orders I am only a step or two away from being a complete functioning Sociopath. Suffice to say I was horrified at the idea of how you would turn out if I was actually raising you.

I told all that to Summer and Tai. Along with my decision to leave for the Branwen-tribe to take it over our Father had just died from a strong sickness which he contracted. That along with my decision to leave Ozpin's group caused the rift between Qrow and me to grow deeper.

Taiyang was also not happy about me leaving but as I had promised to return once I had gotten a handle on my emotions and he still had Summer he took it alright. But then Summer died and everything fell apart. Tai fell into depression, Qrow was busy with Ozpin's missions and I myself was in a panic. I desperately tried to find ways to keep Salem away from me and took in the Spring Maiden. I tried training her, but the girl was completely a pacifist and one day I decided that she was doomed anyway. So, I took the powers for myself."

Ruby and Yang both winced as they knew what that meant. They also saw Qrow glaring at her, Taiyang looked disappointed and Summer a mix of sad and Angry. Raven looked at the Ground, her Expression sad but also calm.

"Then some time ago, I was approached by Cinder and the other henchman of Salem for an alliance. I was strongly interested in getting my hands on the Relic of Knowledge as I wanted to use it to find out what exactly happened that caused Summer to go confront Salem. But I was foolish to keep my guard down."

Ravens expression shifted to anger as she remembered what happened in the Vault.

"Do you two remember Vernal, the girl who pretended to be the Spring Maiden?"

Both Yang and Ruby nodded confused and saw that the expression was shared by the others in the room.

"Well, Vernal was actually your cousin on our mother's side. The Father of Qrow and me was an only child but our mother had four siblings. Two died young at the Hands of Grimm. Uncle Vulture never married and after the loss of his left hand is now teaching the other Tribe-members in fighting and finally our Aunt Sparrow married and had her daughter Vernal. As the closest active fighter related to me, the leader, she automatically became my Right Hand and I was grooming her to take over leadership from me one day."

"That Girl was Aunt Sparrows daughter?" Qrow looked horrified. Yang had told him about the girl's death. Slumping down, he made a vow to himself to go visit the tribe when they got back and spend some time with the girl.

Both Ruby and Yang looked sad and barely suppressing their tears at losing a piece of their family they never knew about.

"So, where does that leave us," Yang asked with folded arms, "Are you coming back after this, or are you going to abandon us again."

Raven scowled, but Tai got up out of his seat, "Raven, we talked about this."

Raven sighed, "Yang, I want you to know that I love you."

Yang glared at her Mom as she knew where this was going.

"And Ruby, even though we haven't really talked a lot, I love you too."

Ruby put on a puppy dog pout.

"But," Raven turned around to hide her smirk from the girls, "I don't think the Tribe needs me anymore."

Ruby gasped, Yang's jaw hit the floor. If Qrow was still drinking, he would've done a spit take, "What?!"

"I went to Tai shortly after the battle of Haven, and he convinced me that, once you guys got back, to come back myself," Raven explained.

"So, you're really…" Yang looked at her mother, hopefully.

"Yes, girls," Raven nodded with a smile, "Your mother is coming home."

* * *

Weiss paced back and forth outside the conference room. According to Torchwick, this was where Ruby and her family were.

_Come on_. She thought impatiently. _I can't wait forever_.

She barely got the thought out when the door opened. As Ruby and Yang walked out, Weiss grabbed them and pulled them into a separate room.

The two tried to complain, but they took a look around the room and saw most of the other girls already in the room.

Weiss let go of their hands and walked to the front of the room, "Let the meeting of the Remnant-girl-association begin!"

Weiss slammed a hammer on the table of the room which the younger girls sat in. The girls looked at Weiss in confusion and amusement as they wondered what they were doing here.

"So, Weiss why did you drag us all here?"

"Good Question, Secretary Ruby!"

Several of the girls couldn´t suppress a giggle. Especially at the expression on the face of Winter Schnee who looked at her sister in confusion.

"Now the reason why I called you here is to lay the cards on the table. In the last viewing everyone found out that I´m a virgin with no experience so I want you to tell your own relationship history."

All the girls looked at Weiss in shock with several of them flushing red or smirking. In the end it was Neo who casually started up.

"Well, I had a friends with benefits relationship with the Malachite Twins for a bit but no real relationship until I hooked up with Rainbow here."

Ilia flushed before continuing where Neo ended, "I myself had some one-night stands with some of the Menagerie Faunus after Blake got together with Adam but I was too hung up on her to give anyone a real shot back then."

Blake looked a bit uncomfortable before she started to talk, "As you know I was together with Adam for a year. We did have sex with each other and honestly, that was probably one of the few aspects of our relationship where I had no problems with him at all. He was very good, probably because of experience given that he had two girlfriends before me."

The girls looked at Blake in shock with Yang being the worst off. Honestly, she really didn´t want to know that, though she found it interesting that a psycho like Adam actually had several girlfriends. Was her opinion unfair? Maybe or maybe not. Sighing she continued where Blake left off, "Well, I tried to hook up with some of my classmates but Dad scared them off and I was not interested in hooking up with random strangers so I´m still a virgin."

Ruby and Nora both quickly confirmed the same but the room was a bit shocked when Pyrrha also confirmed to be one. Seeing that only she and Winter were left Velvet groaned before pulling her rabbit-ears before her eyes.

"Coco and I have been playing with each other since around half a year ago."

Seeing the eyes of the younger girls on her, Winter twitched before she sighed. Honestly her sister could be so silly at times.

"I mostly concentrated on my carrier in the Military. I had a few one-night stands with colleagues, but nothing spectacular. I also went on a few platonic dates with Clover Ebi, a co-worker of mine, but we just didn´t feel any spark so we stopped doing them."

Weiss looked over to see Ruby giggling. She smiled in victory, as she had accomplished both of her goals.

* * *

Eventually, everyone one, except the snoozing Bull-Faunus, gathered in the kitchen. Gordeau apologized to Oscar, but after hearing what he missed the boy thanked him.

"Alright," Mercury stretched as he stood up, "So, when are we starting this next thing?"

"Well," Gordeau sighed, "Judging by the state of one us, I would guess that everyone is kinda tired, right?"

He was answered as Nora let out a loud yawn.

He chuckled, "My thoughts exactly. Why don't we all hunker down for the night?"

Everyone agreed, as Gordeau led the way to the bedrooms. Everyone settled in for the night and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Where the hell is everyone?"

Adam Taurus looked around the empty theater in confusion before letting out a yawn. Deciding to look around to see if he could find someone Adam walked through the hallways.

Looking through some of the rooms, he found some rather weird ones. A library, a petting zoo, a farming area, a race-track with several carts sitting at the side (he looked in some confusion at the colored shells which he saw stacked at the side), a dojo, something that looked like a museum and many others.

Eventually he reached another door. Opening it he looked at the garden in some surprise. He had honestly not expected to be able to leave the house.

"Huh, its night? But why is it still so bright?"

Adam looked upwards only to gasp in shock and amazement at what he saw.

Above him high in the sky was a giant moon shaped like a heart.

"What the…?"

For the first time in his life Adam was utterly speechless.

* * *

**AN: We're back with an extremely long chapter. Sorry it's a little late today, work kicked my butt. Only two major hints as to where the next main universe is headed, but the last one at least should make it extremely obvious. Thanks to Zweig for quite a few of the scenes.**

**See you on Tuesday for the late Valentines day one shot.**


	22. Ruby and Ren: DWGTBBT

Gordeau awoke with a yawn. He'd only had two hours of sleep, but thanks to the space's healing factor, he didn't need any more. The rest of the group would find that out soon, but it would take a while for them to catch up.

What he hadn't expected, though in hindsight he really should've, was not being the first one awake.

"Salutations, Mr. Gordeau!" Penny greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

He sighed, "Just Gordeau please, Penny. I want you all to consider me your friend."

"Oh," Penny tilted her head, "Most adults I meet want to be called 'mister.'"

Gordeau shrugged, "Anyone else here yet, Penny?"

"No," Penny shook her head, "Just you so far."

He nodded before getting himself a cup of coffee and a bagel sandwich. He sat down across from the girl. She was watching the door intently, but she was also bouncing back and forth excitedly.

Gordeau ate for a while just watching before commenting, "Waiting on someone?"

Penny turned her attention away from the door, "Oh, yes. Ruby should be down soon and then we can spend the day together."

Gordeau raised an eyebrow. "So, how do you feel about Ruby?" Gordeau asked. He figured the girls father wasn't here and someone had to look after her.

"Oh, she's the best friend anyone could ask for," Penny smiled.

Gordeau nodded. Hopefully Ruby wouldn't look too much into it. "Well, we didn't get much of a chance to talk about it yesterday, but how are you handling this?"

Penny sat silently for a minute before responding, "Honestly, I do not know. This space does not make a lot of sense, but I feel like I could get used to it."

"That's good, Penny," Gordeau said softly, "I know this can be a tough thing to handle, so don't be afraid to ask questions." He couldn't place where it had come from, but he felt a sort of kin-ship with the girl. In fact, she reminded him of his younger sister Winter. Which actually made him worry. He knew that the people who were passed the power of his sisters, save for Cinder who stole it, had something in common with his sisters. Spring had always been stubborn in her beliefs, which made sense that Raven would end up with her power. Autumn had always been willing to help anyone who needed it, much like Amber and Pyrrha used to. Summer was kind of an enigma to him, as she had been the youngest when they died.

But Winter, Winter was the oldest. She had always been kind, but had issues deciding what to do. He was always the go to for Winter, even over their own mother and father. What worried him, was the connection itself. Something had changed. That connection didn't exist before this morning, even while he was watching the universe. He'd have to look into this.

"PANCAKES!" a shout shook him from his thoughts as Nora burst through the door, towing Ren behind her.

He chuckled slightly at the scene as he filled his coffee mug (of all the things to inherit from his father). He looked over at Penny, "Well, as people finish up here, will you send them to the theater, Penny?"

Penny smiled, "Of course, Gordeau! You can count on me."

Gordeau smirked and walked to the theater. He fully expected to have to wake Adam and send him to the kitchen as well, but the bull Faunus was nowhere to be seen.

He shrugged, assuming that Adam must have gone to his room after everyone else went to bed.

He pulled out his scroll to pick out the next universe, only for his mouth to drop in shock. Was it that day already? He'd have to put his plan on hold as he prepped up a short universe for all to see.

Suddenly, he got a proximity alert. _That was fast._ He hit the button, expecting the flash of light that usually accompanied it, but nothing happened. _Huh, I wonder where they showed up?_

* * *

In Team RWBY's Beacon dorm room, Blake's mind woke up. She silently groaned as she remembered what happened yesterday.

First, the whole world went black. Then she'd woken up in a strange room surrounded by both friends and enemies. Then Ozpin's kid started showing them alternate universes.

Then the big one. Somehow, Sun and Yang had convinced her to open herself up. She'd decided, against her better judgment, to give dating another try, and it was with her partner of all people.

She felt a pressure across her chest. She rolled her eyes under her eyelids. Yang had convinced her to share a bed last night. They didn't do anything, but figured since Ruby and Weiss both figured it out a long time ago, it'd be okay.

Blake opened her eyes to see Yang's face. She smiled. She'd never thought of it before, but Yang was really cute when she slept. The way her mouth hung open. The way her left arm hung off the bed. The way her right arm cradled her own stomach.

Blake's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. If Yang's arms were both there, what was the pressure on her chest? She slowly looked at her chest, only to be greeted by the thing she feared most. A mass of black and white fur sat there staring at her. It panted and tilted its head at her.

Blake couldn't help herself. She hissed loudly at the mutt and deftly leapt out of bed and on to Yang's.

"Huh?" Yang asked groggily as she woke up, "Blake? Go back to bed."

Zwei nudged Yang's side. She waved him off, "Not now, Zwei…"

She laid back down before shooting up, "ZWEI!"

Her outburst caused both Weiss and Ruby to shoot up suddenly as well.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted as she jumped out of bed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Yang shrugged, "I just found this in bed with me." She held up the dog.

"ZWEI!" both Ruby and Weiss shouted cheerfully.

Blake peaked her head over the side of Yang's bed, "Keep that thing away from me."

"Blake!" Yang exclaimed as she hopped up to the bed, "You alright?"

Blake nodded, "Yeah, I just woke up with that thing on my chest." She glanced at Yang, "If we go any further with this…"

"I'll let Ruby have Zwei," Yang nodded, "She's more attached to him anyway." Yang leaned in and whispered softly, "Besides, I'd have a hard time getting him away from Weiss."

Blake glanced over to the duo. Weiss was rubbing her nose against Zwei's, "Whose a good boy? Yes, you are! Yes, you are. I'm gonna wuv you for ewver."

Blake smiled, "Thanks, Yang." She leaned against Yang's shoulder, only for her stomach to growl.

Yang chuckled, "Why don't we go get some food, before Blakey here eats me up."

Ruby gagged, "Yang, gross."

The four changed and walked out, with Weiss never letting go of Zwei.

* * *

"Adam?"

The viewers, who had assembled back in the theater after a quick breakfast, looked at the White Fang Leader as he stepped into the room with shock. The ones most thrown off being Blake and Ilia who stared at Adam Taurus like they had never seen him before.

Which, in a sense, was right given his new look.

Instead of wearing his military style outfit which he had worn since the fall of Beacon, he was wearing a long black coat with a silver zipper going down the front and two silver drawstrings decorated with silver beads at the hood which was currently not up. Not just his clothes had changed though as his red hair had turned from a shorter style into a long mane with two bangs resting on each side of his shoulders.

Seeing the others look at him Adam growled before sitting down in his seat from the last day.

"Don't ask me. I woke up like this after falling asleep while watching that heart-shaped moon in the garden."

Gordeau perked up at this and looked at Adam in interest.

"A heart-shaped moon you say?"

The viewers all looked at Gordeau with interest. They had already seen with the Meat Loaf and Ruby's new clothes about how this world seemed to interact with the Universes which would be shown. Ozpin hummed before he spoke up.

"So, can we assume that this moon about which Mister Taurus is speaking, along with his change in style has to do with the next Universe which we will be viewing?"

Gordeau nodded at his Father.

"Indeed. This particular Universe is a VERY special one though. All of you will learn much from it about the battles between Darkness and Light along with other forces that exist. Mister Taurus's current appearance is now very close to the one which his counterpart in this Universe sports. In regards to the moon, I would like to keep that one a surprise."

All the viewers looked at Gordeau with a small bit annoyance. Though several still kept glancing at Adam's new appearance. Especially Ruby, Weiss, Neo, Yang, Emerald and Blake had trouble avoiding blushing at his wilder appearance due to the new hair-style. Something that made Ilia want to growl at Adam. Having her current girlfriend and former crush both slowly turn red felt like Adam purposefully tried to ruin her chances at romance.

Gordeau hummed in interest before he shook his head slightly.

"Well, I will look over the particulars of the next Major Viewing but for now please enjoy this small look into another world. This one is only available to view in short "Episodes" each time so it will only take a short while. Have Fun!"

With those words the Viewers looked at the screen as it turned on.

**A small house was shown.**

"It's our house!" Ruby said excitedly.

**From inside the Xiao-Long-Rose residence, Summer's voice was heard, "So you really don't know what day it is?"**

Qrow snickered, "One of the two of you is in trouble."

Tai and Raven glared at him.

"**I told you," Tai's voice answered, "It's Thursday."**

Raven relaxed a little bit, "Figures it's Tai."

Tai groaned, "So what did I forget this time."

**A much younger Ruby and Ren were in the backyard listening to the argument. They were leaned up against a large tree.**

"Aww," Yang cooed, "Look at cute little Ruby!"

"Yang!" Ruby pouted.

"How old is Ruby here?" Summer asked.

"Most of the younger kids are nine," Gordeau explained, "But Yang, Coco, Mercury, and Emerald, along with Blake and Sun, even though they don't show up in this episode, are sixteen."

Mercury and Emerald glanced at each other. They were going to be involved in this one?

Ren raised an eyebrow at something else though, "Why am I at your house Ruby?"

Ruby looked confused and opened her mouth, but Gordeau interrupted her, "You were adopted. There are no Grimm in this universe, but your parents still died. Thankfully, a helpful Summer Rose adopted you and brought you into the family."

Ren smiled at the courtesy, but another thought ran through his head. If he was adopted, what happened to Nora?

He glanced at the girl to see that the same thought came across her head as well.

"We have a brother!" Yang cheered, "Now Dad isn't the only man of the house."

Tai rolled his eyes, "Don't think it's gonna help me here."

**Summer stormed out of the house as Tai watched from the door, "It is more than just another Thursday, Tai."**

"**Then it must be…" Tai thought, but had nothing so he tried to save face, "The day I realized how cute you are when you're angry?"**

Tai facepalmed so hard the room shook.

"That does sound like you, though," Summer giggled.

**He ran toward Summer arms out, but she just glared at him.**

"**I'm going to get my hair done," Summer declared, "I'll be back at two. **_**Maybe**_** you can figure it out before I get home." She walked off towards the car, as Ruby and Ren approached their dad.**

"Oof, he's in trouble," Neo winced.

Pyrrha chuckled a bit, "Actually, he kind of reminds me of Jaune."

Jaune groaned, but nodded his head. It did seem like something he'd do.

**Tai rubbed his head, "Oh, I wonder what all the fuss is about?"**

"**Ahem," a voice called from behind.**

**Tai turned around to see a slightly younger Yang standing in the doorway.**

"**June Fifteenth," Yang declared, holding up a calendar.**

Raven and Summer both glared at Tai. Tai turned deathly pale as he knew what that date meant. Qrow patted his oldest friend on the back. Ozpin hung his head and sighed.

Roman looked at Qrow with a raised eyebrow, "What's so special about that date?"

"**It's your **(our)** wedding anniversary!" she **(and Summer, Raven, Qrow and Ozpin)** yelled.**

"You forgot your anniversary?!" the rest of the women (minus Penny) in the audience yelled.

"Seriously," Emerald yelled as, strangely enough, she seemed to be the one most upset by this, "How do you forget something that important?"

"I didn't," Tai exclaimed proudly, "This other me did. But, come on, I've been living by myself for years. If I had forgotten, would it really be that big of a deal?"

Emerald huffed, but Summer and Raven had to admit he had a point. They hadn't really been around to remind him after all.

"I do not understand why you put so much importance on a date like that," Penny wondered, "It seems strange to me."

Winter started to explain, but Gordeau cut her off, "It's a matter of remembering. Do you remember the day you met Ruby?"

Penny smiled, "Oh! I understand now. Thank you!"

Both Winter and Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the man, who tried to shrug them off, but that feeling from earlier crept up on him again. _I'm going to have to look in on that later._

"**Dammit!" Tai yelled as he grabbed his head in frustration, "Wait, wait! I can fix this!" He ran back into the house.**

**Ruby and Ren approached Yang, and Ruby spoke up, "Gee, Yang, isn't this a lot of fuss to make over a date?"**

**Yang raised an eyebrow in disbelief at her younger sister, "Are you kidding? Anniversaries are very important."**

"This ought to be good," Blake teased.

"Hey, I'm sure this me will take it seriously," Yang defended herself.

"**Take June, for example," Yang explained, "On the third, Blake spoke to me for the first time back in the seventh grade." Yang's face softened as she remembered.**

Both Blake and Yang's jaws hit the floor. Ruby saw an opportunity, "So do you remember the first time Blake spoke to you?"

Yang, too stunned from the universe to think, responded automatically, "Of course! It was our first night at Beacon. She was reading a book by candle light, and the way it bounced off her face…"

Yang's jaw snapped shut as she could feel the glares from her parents staring into the back of her head. Yang's description also made Blake, Sun, and Ilia blush.

"**May sixth, she brushed up against me in the hall."**

"That seems like a weak reason to have an anniversary," Neptune mused.

"Blake's just like that," Sun whispered.

"**Oh, and April third, that's the day she laughed so hard, milk came out of her nose!"**

Adam let out a guttural laugh. He just couldn't imagine Blake laughing that hard.

Blake, Yang, and Ilia had to wonder when the bull developed a sense of humor. Maybe it had something to do with his new look.

**Ruby and Ren exchanged sideways looks before walking inside, leaving Yang alone outside.**

**Yang was laughing at her memories, "She looked so cute."**

"Aww," Weiss teased as the couple blushed.

"So, Yang," Tai stated with folded arms, "You got something to tell us?"

Yang had no problem telling everyone about their relationship, but she knew Blake would be cautious about it, especially with Adam, Ilia, and Sun here.

Blake gave a subtle nod giving Yang the permission she was looking for, "Yeah, I guess we do. Blake and I are a couple now."

"And…" Summer pressed after a minute of silence.

"And nothing," Yang shrugged, "That's just it."

Gordeau chuckled, "Look's like the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

Blake glared at him, but Tai and Yang couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Told you I could be punny," Gordeau said with a smirk as the rest of the audience groaned.

"Then why were you getting angry with me earlier about them?" Yang questioned.

"Because you beat me to it!" Gordeau shrugged.

**Tai was in the garage scrounging around. Ruby and Ren walked up and Ruby asked, "Hey, Dad, can we help?"**

"Thanks, Rubes," Tai chuckled, "But I think other me has this."

Qrow shook his head, "No, you really don't Tai, you're terrible at this stuff."

"**Well," Tai sighed as he leaned against his workbench, "I'm afraid not, unless you can perform miracles."**

"Well… I'm mean… c'mon…" Ruby mumbled with random hand gestures.

**Ruby smirked, "What's your budget?"**

Everyone laughed at the on screen Ruby. Even Cinder chuckled lightly. Well, almost everyone.

Nora was pouting, _That should be me! I should be the one next to Ren, not her!_

"**Tell me, you two," Tai went on, "What would you get a special woman on her anniversary?"**

"**Oh, please!" Yang's voice came from the door, "Asking those two for romantic advice? Now that's just pathetic."**

"Hey," Ruby protested briefly, before all eyes in the theater dead-panned her, "Yeah, okay…" she slumped in defeat.

Ren didn't even try to argue. He knew he wasn't the most romantic person.

**Yang saw the shocked look on her father's face and softened her approach as she walked into the garage, "Don't you and Mom have any cherished memories?"**

"Sure, we do," Summer said excitedly.

"Yeah," Tai agreed, "But I don't think the girls want to hear about most of them."

"**Oh, yes!" Tai exclaimed excitedly, "I've got just the thing in here." He pulled out a toolbox.**

**Yang's eyes narrowed as she **(both of them)** whispered to Ruby, "He keeps his treasured memories in a toolbox?"**

"Always has," Raven rolled her eyes, "I kept telling him to keep them somewhere else, but he never listened."

"Hey, no one would ever think to look there," Tai shrugged.

"**Your mother's favorite band." Tai pulled out a cassette tape, "Love Händel."**

Mercury did a spit take, "A what? Who names their band that?"

Neo stared at Roman, "Better than 'The Trouble-Cleffs'"

Roman sighed, "You are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope!" Neo smirked, before glaring, "And what possessed you to make _ME_ the singer?"

Ilia chuckled at the thought.

"It was a CON!" Roman protested.

**He handed the tape to Ren, who looked at the front. The band's logo was shown. It was a burning heart with an arrow through it and the band's name over it.**

**Tai began to flash back. A rock ballad started playing, and a stadium with a large crowd was shown. A younger Tai and Summer were in the crowd, Tai standing and watching with Summer swaying to the music.**

"Now that's a look I haven't seen in a long time," Qrow chuckled.

"Since Beacon," Raven agreed as she blushed at both of her lover's younger selves.

"**I bought us tickets to their farewell concert," Tai explained over the flashback, "Oh, we were a handsome, stylish couple back in those days."**

**The band was shown. There was a guitarist, a bassist, and a drummer.**

"Wait, what!?" Qrow and Roman said as they shot up.

"I take it back," Neo said, "You named it again."

"We were in a band together?" Roman shot Qrow a glance, "Nice! But who's the other guy?"

"Bartholomew Oobleck," Qrow explained.

"Doctor Oobleck," Ozpin corrected.

"He didn't earn that degree for nothing," Weiss agreed.

**The drummer was a much younger Dr. Oobleck, the bassist was a younger Roman Torchwick, and the guitarist was a much younger Qrow Branwen.**

**Oobleck had traded his normal white shirt for a black muscle shirt, and wasn't wearing his glasses.**

"He actually looks pretty good that way," Emerald shrugged, "At least compared to his sloppy normal dress."

**Roman looked pretty much the same, except his normal white coat was replaced with a yellow one, and his pants were white instead of black.**

"That's a stylish look," Pyrrha noted.

"Thanks," Roman shrugged, "I am proud of my appearance."

**Qrow had a large hoop earing in his left ear, and a black bandanna around his head.**

"Not much of a change there," Winter said as she rolled her eyes, "I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything else."

Qrow shrugged, "Why change what works."

**Qrow spoke into a microphone, "So which lucky couple out there will be caught in our flamin' hot spotlight of love?"**

"As if we don't know," Blake sighed.

"Spoilers!" Neo cried out again.

"It is pretty romantic though," Summer sighed.

**The spotlight searched the audience for a bit before landing on Tai and Summer.**

**They both looked back in shock. Tai's explanation was heard again, "I'd never so much as held your mother's hand, but that night, I made my move."**

**Tai bowed and offered his had to Summer, who blushed in embarrassment.**

"Ugh," Yang facepalmed, "That's not what that means."

"Yeah," Ruby sighed, "Even I knew that!"

**Suddenly, Qrow's voice called out, "Well, don't just stand there, man. Kiss her!"**

**The pair looked at Qrow is shock, before Summer made the move. She wrapped her arms around Tai and kissed him.**

"Aww," quite a few people swooned around the room.

**As they pulled away, Tai looked shocked, but Summer cuddled up into his chest. **

**Qrow began to sing, "You snuck your way right into my heart!"**

"Well, brother?" Raven teased.

Qrow just glared at her. He really didn't have a singing voice, so why was he singing here?

**The flashback ended and Tai sighed, "Truly that was an evening I will never, ever forget."**

**Yang folded her arms, "But you did forget, didn't you?"**

**Tai groaned, "And Love Händel broke up years ago."**

"Well, we've got two thirds here," Jaune noted.

"Yeah, if you can find a drummer, you guys could perform!" Oscar agreed.

"I don't know how to play bass," Roman admitted.

"And I don't sing," Qrow grumbled.

**He walked out of the garage in defeat, "Some things can never be recaptured."**

"**That's it!" Ruby exclaimed, "I know what we're gonna do today!"**

"So, what's the plan, sis," Yang asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Ruby admitted, "But I'm sure it'll be great!"

"**We're gonna make it their best anniversary ever," she declared before looking around, "Hey, where's Zwei?"**

"Well, that explains the mutt showing up," Blake groaned.

Weiss held Zwei up and fake pouted at him, "You're not a mutt, are you? You're a good boy!"

Zwei barked happily at Weiss.

**Elsewhere, Zwei entered a room that looked like a secret lair. He was walking on two legs and using his front paws, put a fedora on his head.**

"Um, what?" Pyrrha asked.

"I… huh?" Ilia scratched her head.

"**Aw," a voice called out, "There you are, Agent Z."**

"James?" Ozpin asked incredulously.

"Agent Z?" Yang asked with the same amount of disbelief.

"Zwei's a secret agent!" Ruby said excitedly, "Do something spy like Zwei!"

The room was quit for minute before Zwei let out a happy bark.

"Well, you should've expected that," Tai chuckled, "He doesn't do much."

**The lair was shown in more detail. A large screen hung in front of Zwei, with Ironwood's face on it.**

"Let me get this straight," Neo placed a hand on her forehead, "Your dog is a secret agent who works for the Tin-man in this universe?"

"I don't think the General would come up with such a stupid idea," Winter groaned.

"**We've learned some alarming information," Ironwood explained, "Several suspicious items have been purchased by the Watts Corporation."**

"Watts," Winter thought out loud, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"**They include," he listed, "An industrial-grade air compressor, twenty cannisters of helium oxide and four hundred pounds of fireworks."**

"That's not really suspicious, other than the fireworks," Jaune observed.

"Yeah," Yang agreed, "Sounds like whoever it is, is throwing a party not doing anything illegal."

"**Get right on it," Ironwood ordered.**

**Zwei saluted and put on a jetpack. He flew up and burst out of the family's bird-bath.**

"He has a jetpack?" Ruby asked, "That is awesome!"

**Inside the house, Ruby, Ren, and Yang were watching a documentary about Love Händel.**

**The ballad from earlier played and a narrator explained, "For a moment, their ballad, 'Snuck Your Way Into My Heart,' snuck its way to number one."**

"A number one?" Roman asked, "We must've been impressive." He nudged Qrow.

**The band was shown on screen as the narrator continued, "And stayed there for eleven consecutive minutes."**

"Or not," Qrow sighed.

"**But," the narrator continued, "Whatever happened to Love Händel?"**

"**The band was riding high," the narrator explained, "But tastes were changing and Love Händel found itself playing smaller and smaller venues."**

**The screen showed the band playing an office party with five guests.**

"Sounds like you guys sucked," Mercury joked.

"From what I've heard, they're great," Summer defended, as she glared holes into the silver haired boy's head.

"**Pressures from a dwindling fan base caused infighting among the band members."**

"**Lines were drawn," the screen showed the three band members with black lines drawn between them, "Then lines were crossed," the paper ripped apart, "Eventually the lines were erased, and the piece of paper crumpled up and thrown away." The screen mirrored the explanation.**

Roman winced, "I do tend to have that effect on people."

"I'm sure it wasn't entirely your fault," Raven shrugged, "Qrow has a very abrasive personality."

Qrow glared at his sister.

"**And Love Händel was no more," the narrator finished.**

"**Years later, Love Händel's music continues to warm the hearts of an appreciative public," two homeless men were shown using an album as fuel for a fire.**

"That's rude," Nora pouted, "They worked hard on that."

"But those men do need to stay warm," Ren countered, "You use what you can get, remember?"

Nora sighed and nodded.

"**Bass player Roman Torchwick now runs a trendy hair salon," the narrator explained as Roman's salon was shown.**

"That makes way too much sense," Neo giggled.

"I do take great pride in my style," Roman agreed.

"**Drummer Barty works quietly at the public library," the library was shown.**

"He always did like his books," Ozpin nodded as he sipped his coffee, who knows where he got it from.

"That's a much better fit for Bart than rock drummer," Tai agreed.

"**And only lead singer Qrow is still a player in the music industry," a small store with the sign 'Qrow's Music Shop' was shown.**

"**I've seen that sign," Yang said excitedly, "It's down on Main Street."**

"So, Uncle Qrow lives on Patch too?" Ruby asked, "Why don't we know him already?"

"Well, he's not your uncle in this universe, so there's that," Gordeau explained.

Ruby began to pout but Qrow shrugged it off, "I'm sure I'll like you, kiddo. Anytime I get to spend with you, whether we're related or not, is fine for me."

Ruby smiled at him.

"**We'll get him to sing for Mom!" Ruby exclaimed, "Ready, team?"**

"**Team?" Yang questioned, "Oh, no, I am not getting involved in one of your crazy schemes."**

"One of?" Yang raised her eyebrow, "Does Ruby often have crazy schemes?"

Gordeau chuckled, "I won't spoil any, but she has a new one every day."

"**Come on, Yang," Ruby pleaded, "For true love?"**

**Yang growled. All three put their hands on top of each other's.**

"Aw, yeah," Ruby cheered, "Sibling adventure!"

"I'm always in for one," Yang cracked her knuckles.

"I'm honored to be included in your shenanigans," Ren said with a bowed head.

Nora pouted again. _Should be me._

"**Yang," Ruby ordered, "You keep Mom away from the house. We'll go get Qrow."**

**Meanwhile, Tai was looking in the phone book, "Oh, 'Love on the Run. Romantic solutions for every occasion,'" he read.**

"You're not actually considering…" Summer sat back in shock.

"He is," Raven groaned, "And you and I both know it wouldn't be the first time."

"Dad!" Yang and Ruby yelled at their father.

**The three kids ran past him on their way out, "Hey, Dad," Ruby yelled, "We're gonna throw a rock concert in the backyard, OK?"**

"No way," Tai countered, "There is no way you girls are throwing a concert in the backyard, even if it is for my anniversary."

"Aw, c'mon, Tai," Qrow countered, "Let the girls live a little."

"**Yes. Well, be careful." Tai answered, not really paying attention.**

The room laughed, "Sounds like someone's not paying attention," Roman cackled.

"I've got a lot on my mind," Tai defended himself.

"**Come on, Ren!" Ruby and Ren got on their bicycles and rode off. Meanwhile, Yang's scroll beeped.**

"**Oh, hey, Coco," Yang answered, "I can't talk right now. My brother's and I are reforming Love Händel for a concert in our backyard."**

"Coco?" Velvet's ears poked up as she listened for the alert on Gordeau's scroll.

After a few minutes, nothing happened, "Sorry, Velvet," Gordeau apologized, "Not this time."

Velvet sulked in defeat.

"Why am I calling Coco?" Yang asked, "It's not like we're close friends."

"You are here," Gordeau explained, "She's your best friend in fact."

**Coco gasped, "Love Händel? That's my mother's favorite band!"**

**Coco conference called her mother, "Hey, Mom! Did you know Love Händel is reforming?"**

**Coco's mom gasped, "Love Händel?" She quickly called her friend, who called her friend, who called his friend, etc. etc. **

"Well, if you three were hoping to keep it a secret, Yang just screwed that up," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"The bimbo never could keep her mouth shut," Emerald rolled her eyes.

Yang's eyes flipped colors, as she glared at the girl.

**Elsewhere a building was shown and a small jingle played, "Arthur Watts Abandoned Self Storage!"**

Winter snapped, "That's right! Arthur Watts, the disgraced scientist. He's been dead for years."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Um, no, he's not. He's with them." She pointed to Cinder, who glared at her.

"What!" Winter snapped up, "He's alive?"

"And he works for Salem," Ozpin sighed, "Our job just got a lot harder."

"So, what if you learned about Watts?" Cinder declared with snark, "We have plenty of other agents."

As the rest of the room tried to wrap their heads around this, Emerald leaned over and whispered, "You know we don't actually have any other agents, right ma'am?"

"I know that!" Cinder seethed, "But we need them to think we have more."

Emerald righted herself and continued watching.

"Is no one else going to comment that he has his own jingle?" Neo asked incredulously.

"I want my own jingle!" Roman complained.

"That's only one variation on it," Gordeau explained, "The main jingle is 'Arthur Watts Evil Incorporated.'"

Adam rolled his eyes, "He actually owns a company called 'evil?' How obvious can you get!"

**Zwei flew into the building and removed his jet pack.**

**He turned around ready to do battle with his nemesis, but instead found Watts setting up a party. He was hanging a yellow banner that said, 'Happy Birthday, Emerald!'"**

"Huh," Emerald raised an eyebrow, "Why is he celebrating my birthday?"

"Wait," Mercury stopped her, "June fifteenth is actually your birthday?"

"Yeah, but up until now, you and I haven't shown up in either of the universes, I figured it wouldn't come up," Emerald explained.

"Oh," Mercury shrugged, "Well, Happy Birthday, in this universe. I'm sure the doctor will explain why he's celebrating your birthday."

**Watts gasped, "Oh, Zwei the Wondercorgi! Quick, could you hand me that staple gun right over there?"**

"Really?" Blake sighed, "The Wondercorgi?"

"It does seem like a stupid name," Velvet agreed.

"But he's such a good boy," Weiss teased Zwei, as he rested in her lap.

**Zwei grabbed it and handed it to Watts who quickly stapled up the banner.**

**Watts sighed, "So what do you think?"**

"**It's for my daughter Emerald's birthday," he explained as he pulled out his wallet, "I try to throw her a party every year."**

Emerald gagged, "His daughter?"

"You must be adopted," Mercury shrugged, "I can't see him being your dad."

**He handed Zwei the wallet, inside were pictures of every birthday Emerald had. In each one, Watts was doing something a child would love, or just being an idiot and Emerald looked done with his shit in each one.**

"Just when I thought he couldn't be any more of an idiot," Cinder groaned.

"He seems rather incompetent," Penny noted.

"That's only in this universe," Winter stated, "I assure you all, he is a very dangerous individual."

"**I know," Watts went on, "We usually go about our daily battle of good versus evil, but instead could you maybe help me set up the party for my little girl? Please?"**

**Zwei looked at the audience before deciding to help. The two enemies decorated a cake, and put the number sixteen on top.**

**They hung pictures, made punch, hung a disco ball, and blew up balloons.**

Emerald was actually touched by the effort this version of Watts was making. Nobody had ever celebrated her birthday at all before. Even if she wasn't a fan of the decorations, the thought was very touching.

**Elsewhere, Ruby and Ren approached the music store, "Qrow's Music Shop," Ruby read the sign, "Ren, this looks like the place."**

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Nora complained.

"Nora," Pyrrha sighed, "You do know that if you were Ren's sister here, you guys couldn't be a pair, right?"

Nora thought for a minute before sighing in agreement. See began to smile at just seeing Ren on screen.

**The pair entered the shop and saw Oscar Pine playing a guitar lightly.**

"Wow, my first appearance," Oscar noted.

"And your buying a guitar from me," Qrow chuckled, "I really don't believe it, kid."

**Qrow stormed up to the boy. He looked the same as his flashback self, except he was in street clothes and had a goatee now. "No. No. No. No. No. This is a rock 'n' roll guitar for rock 'n' roll music!" he exclaimed as he took the guitar from Oscar.**

"Qrow," Summer scolded.

"Well, he's not wrong," Roman defended, "Kid was playing classical guitar on a rock one. It just doesn't work."

Quite a few people deadpanned at Roman before he responded, "What? Just because I don't play doesn't mean I don't know anything about it."

"**Whatever," Oscar shrugged as he stormed out of the store.**

"**Ok, run," Qrow yelled after him, "The power of rock too scary for you. I see."**

"The power of rock?" Tai teased.

"Hey," Qrow shrugged, "It seems like it's important to this me."

"**Uh," Ruby said worriedly, "You must be Qrow of Love Händel, right?"**

**Qrow bowed his head in recognition, "Always an honor to be recognized by my fans."**

**He quickly realized something though, "Hey, aren't you a little young to be fans of Love Händel?"**

"Our parents are, not us," Ruby shrugged, "But I'd be a fan of Uncle Qrow anyway."

"Thanks, kiddo," Qrow smiled.

"**Yes, yes we are," Ruby stated calmly, "But our parents aren't."**

**She pointed to the door, "Don't you think you were a little tough on that guy?"**

**Qrow glared at the door, "Oh, he'll be back," he shook his fist, "When the spirit calls him!"**

"Wow," Jaune chuckled, "Just wow."

"Kid, don't say another word," Qrow warned.

"**Wow," Ruby stated with wide-eyes, "You sure are passionate about rock 'n' roll."**

"**Well, it's only my life," Qrow stated, matter-of-factly, "Sit down. I'll tell you a little story."**

**Qrow played a riff and began singing.**

"Not again," Qrow groaned.

"Hey," Roman nudged him, "Red said she didn't sing either, but she sounded good in the last one. I'm sure you'll sound fine too."

**Q: When I was a boy, down in south Anima**

**Q: I heard a man playing blues, oh, what a wonderful noise**

**Ren and Ruby pulled out sunglasses, put them on, and started snapping to the beat.**

"Where did we get those from?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Ren shrugged.

**Q: He had an old guitar, but not a dollar to his name**

**Ren pulled out a harmonica and played along**

"I feel like I should state that Ren can pretty much pull anything out of thin air in this universe," Gordeau chuckled, "Otherwise, you guys are going to be asking that question every two seconds.

**Q: Making music so sad, but he was happy just the same.**

Qrow raised and eyebrow and looked at Raven, "Didn't Uncle Vulture play the blues before he lost his hand?"

Raven sat back in shock, "You're right! That must be what happened in this universe!"

**Q: He gave me a wink and said, Son, let me share the news**

**Q: If you want a happy life, you gotta learn to sing the blues!**

**The setting changed. Suddenly, Qrow and Ren were now on a stage. Ren was behind a drum kit and they both had greased back hair. The style of the song changed slightly.**

**Q: I asked my daddy for a guitar, oh, I begged and I plead**

"Yeah, you don't sound bad," Neo shrugged, "I've definitely heard worse."

Qrow smiled at her as Raven chuckled, "You can tell we were raised differently here. Dad would never have given you a guitar."

Qrow nodded in agreement.

**Q: I said I wanted to play the blues and he just nodded his head**

**Q: Daddy said when he was my age, Boogie-Woogie was the thing**

**Ruby was now shown playing a string bass. She also had her hair slicked back, which made her look a little strange.**

"That's," Pyrrha hesitated, "An interesting look, Ruby."

Ruby sighed, "You don't have to be nice about it, Pyrrha. That looks horrible."

Pyrrha shrunk in on herself, "Sorry."

**RU: Just take the blues, throw out your hip, and add a little swing!**

**Q: Ah, music has the power, that without it, he'd a-sworn**

**Q: That he'd a never a met my mom and I'd a-never been born**

"Huh," Winter smirked, "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Cause it didn't happen, Ice-Queen," Qrow chuckled, "They met in the tribe."

**Ren threw Qrow a purple guitar, and the setting changed again. The only thing around Qrow was a bunch of colors as his outfit changed to a sleeveless shirt and vest, a bandanna, and baggy jeans. His hair also grew out. He started playing a guitar solo in a different style.**

Mercury shook his head before looking at Emerald, "Did you dose me, Em?"

"No," she sighed, "If I had any, I would've used it before I gave it to you."

"What the hell am I wearing?" Qrow stuttered out.

**Ren and Ruby were shown. Ren was wearing a Tie-Die shirt and playing a sitar, while Ruby was playing a tambourine and wore a floor length dress with a brown vest over it. Both of their hair had grown out.**

"What are we all wearing?" Ruby covered her eyes in embarrassment.

Ozpin and Gordeau, being the only people old enough to remember that era chuckled, "Hippie clothes," Ozpin explained, "It was a strange time."

**RU:**_** So what's this?**_

**Q: **_**This is Psychedelia. It's where the guitar solo came from**_

**RU**, RU**: **_**No, I mean, what's with all the colors**_

"They both had the same thought," Yang chuckled.

"Drugs," Roman sighed, "Lots and lots of drugs. Not a pleasant time in my life."

Neo winced as she remembered how bad Roman got during that time.

**Qrow and the music stopped abruptly as he thought about it.**

**Q: **_**I have no idea.**_

**The style changed again. The trio were now on another stage. A sign behind them read 'The Funk Train." Ruby was behind an electric organ. She had a blue suit on and star sunglasses.**

**Ren played a trumpet. He had an afro and a black and silver jumpsuit.**

**Qrow is in a very large fur coat with a purple shirt on underneath it. His guitar turned to an orange color.**

"Now, this style I remember," Tai sighed as the other three members of Team STRQ laughed.

"Do you still have that suit, Tai?" Summer asked.

"It's in the basement," Tai sighed. Ruby and Yang archived that information to help embarrass their father.

**Q: Ha! I kept learning all the powers my guitar had**

**Q: I made it go walka-walka 'till it was so good it was bad**

"I kind of like this music," Pyrrha said as she bopped to the beat.

"It is a little _funky._" Yang tried.

"That wasn't even a pun," Ruby complained, "That was just lazy."

"Hey, I can't be good all the time," Yang shrugged.

**RU: Just make a face, and stomp that bass you can make that rhythm bump**

**RU: But this is just the blues, but in a way that makes you wanna shake your rump!**

**Qrow shook his rump.**

"I did not need to see that," Ruby said.

"Agreed," Weiss gagged.

A few other people gagged or chuckled as well, but one of the few that didn't, strangely enough, was Winter. _He does have a nice ass_. _Wait, why did I think that?_

She shook the thought out of her head and blamed the space she was currently sitting in for messing with her head.

**Q: I can make you clap your hands, I can make you get up and dance.**

**Q: If you wanna shake your booty, my friend**

**Q: You've got to give the funk a chance.**

**The style changed again, as Qrow drug his pick down a string. Qrow was now in a fish-net shirt with flame styled pants. Ren was back to the drums. He was wearing an all black outfit, with a black top hat, his hair puffed out and styled down. Ruby was playing a double necked guitar. She was also in an all black outfit that consisted of a coat, pants, and a hat.**

"Now this is more like it," Mercury banged his head.

Adam had to agree. He didn't have a lot of time to listen to music, but he did like this genre.

"Too heavy for me," Weiss winced.

**Qrow screamed some of his lines now.**

**Q: METAL!**

**Q: Pound your fist in the air!**

**Q: METAL!**

**Q: Bang your head full of hair!**

"I wonder what kind of music the band actually played," Sun wondered, "Especially if he's a fan of all of these genres."

"Fashion Metal," Neptune noted, before he noticed everyone staring at him. "What? The clothes they were wearing at the beginning made it obvious."

"You really are a nerd," Nora teased.

"Intellectual!" Neptune corrected.

**Q: It's crunchy, and it's nasty, full of bad attitude.**

**RU: Your parents will think you're crazy, your neighbors will think you're rude**

**Q: Believe it or not, it's all the blues again**

"Huh," Weiss noted, "He's right, actually. It's the same style, just with different effects and lyrics."

**Q: You just add a little fuzz and turn your amp up to ten!**

**Q: Music has the power to change your life forever.**

**The trio played an ending fanfare. Qrow powerslid as the ending played.**

**Q: Shuh!**

"That was great, Bird-Brain," Roman complimented, "Maybe we could make a good band."

Qrow shook his head and rolled his eyes.

**The scene changed and they were back in the music store.**

**Ruby and Ren clapped as Qrow got off his knees, "Thank you, thank you."**

"**You know," Ruby explained, "Our parents fell in love at one of your concerts."**

"It really is a touching story," Pyrrha sighed, "It's pretty romantic."

"Yeah," Jaune agreed, "Actually close to ours if you think about it, considering the dance."

"Except their dad didn't where a dress," Nora teased.

"**See?" Qrow said excitedly, "Music does change lives."**

"**Well," Ruby smirked, "How'd you like to sing for our parents' wedding anniversary?"**

Qrow chuckled, "For you pipsqueak, sure."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks Uncle Qrow!"

"**That'd be righteous, dudette," Qrow agreed, "But good luck getting the other guys."**

"**Who can resist the power of rock 'n' roll?" Ruby asked as she handed Qrow a card.**

"I know I can't," Roman chuckled, "I'm already on board, Red. Though, I doubt other me will be as willing."

"He'll come around," Neo shrugged.

"**Love Händel reunion," Qrow read before turning back to the kids, "Rock on, little dudes!"**

**Right as Ruby and Ren left, Oscar rushed back in, "The spirit of rock 'n' roll has called out to me!"**

"**I knew it," Qrow smirked as he held up the guitar.**

Oscar couldn't help but laugh at himself, "I guess I couldn't resist."

**Back to the Xiao-Long-Rose-Ren household where a white van pulled up. The side said 'Love on the Run.'**

**Tai opened the door to great the driver, "Oh, thank goodness you're here!"**

**The driver stepped out to reveal a woman with a light brown complexion, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair. She had a beauty mark below her left eye. She wore a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also had a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of golden armored boots. She had a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body.**

"Amber?" Pyrrha asked as she teared up, "The former Fall Maiden," she explained.

"I'm really am very sorry about what happened to her," Ozpin said solemnly.

"Oh, shut it Oz," Raven scoffed, "You use people and have no qualms about it. The biggest proof of that is sitting right next to you."

Ozpin looked at his son and sighed as Gordeau shrugged.

Emerald felt a little bit sorry about what happened to the girl, but shrugged it off as Cinder had needed that power to be stronger. And she owed a lot to Cinder.

"**Love on the Run, at your service, my friend," Amber stated, "What did you forget today?"**

**Tai inhaled dramatically, "Anniversary."**

"**Oh, the big one," Amber said, sympathetically.**

**She opened the door of the van and out hopped an old woman with blue eyes. She wore a large costume in the shape of a heart.**

"Who is that?" Weiss asked.

"Fria," Winter gasped, no one, save herself, Ozpin, General Ironwood, and maybe Qrow, was supposed to know who she was.

Gordeau raised his eyebrow. He'd never heard of 'Fria' before, maybe…

His eye's widened in realization. He had a job to do later.

**F: It's your anniversary…**

**She danced and continued singing in the background.**

"**That," Amber explained, "is your Love-O-Gram. I'll get the rest of your stuff out of the truck."**

Winter couldn't stifle a laugh, "So, I know that woman, and seeing her up and dancing is actually really funny."

Qrow chuckled, "Yeah, you're not wrong."

**Back at the party for Emerald, Watts and Zwei were relaxing after finishing decorating the warehouse.**

**The party looked great, if you were a six-year old girl. Watts slumped in his seat, "Oh, that was exhausting."**

Emerald sighed, "Does he really think I'll like this shit? It's for a five-year old, not for me."

"Hey," Ruby countered, "He put a lot of effort in to that! Be a little grateful."

"It's not like I don't appreciate it," Emerald protested, "He's just really out of touch with what I like."

Emerald's response shocked quite a few people, none more than Cinder. Why was Emerald talking to these kids? They were the enemy.

"**Ah," he got up and walked under the banner he had hung earlier, "I have one last surprise for our lovely guest."**

"**This," he explained, "will be the grand finale of Emerald's party."**

**He pulled a rope and a curtain fell, "Behold, the world largest fire-cracker."**

"That's actually kinda cool," Mercury admitted, "Looks like he got one thing right."

"Eh, I guess," Emerald shrugged.

**A very large firework was on stage as Watts continued, "All we need now is a victim to be tied to the rocket."**

**Zwei looked at him with narrowed eyes.**

"No!" Weiss and Ruby cried out, "Not Zwei!"

"Good," Blake slumped, "The mutt will be gone!"

"Why do you hate him, Blake?" Weiss pouted, "I could never hate such an adorable ball of fur."

Blake growled, but didn't respond.

"**So, they'll explode up in the sky in a grand display!" Watts finished.**

"**So," he rubbed his chin and looked off into space, "Here's the awkward part. Uh…"**

"That's not the word I would use," Nora chuckled.

"But it would be awkward," Ren chuckled too.

**The screen suddenly shifted and Zwei was now tied to the rocket.**

"**And when I say awkward, I mean for you, not so much for me," Watts said smugly.**

**Cutting away, the outside of Roman's hair salon was shown.**

**Inside, Summer was sitting down with Yang right behind her.**

"Uh, oh," Yang sighed, "Mom's hairstylist is Roman? I smell trouble."

"Hey, maybe we went after Dr. Oobleck first," Ruby protested.

"Knowing you," Velvet chuckled, "I doubt you did."

"That wouldn't make for a good story either," Blake noted.

"**So," Summer started, "I wonder what new look Roman has envisioned for me this time."**

"**You know," Summer explained, "He was in my favorite band, Love Händel."**

**Yang went wide-eyed and let out, "Love Händel?" before covering her mouth with her hand.**

"**But," Summer went on without hearing her, "he doesn't like anyone to talk about it, though, so don't bring it up."**

"Why?" Roman wondered, "If I was in a band, I would talk about it non-stop."

"Attention hog," Neo teased.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "Let someone else have the spotlight."

**Yang's scroll rang. She looked down to see that it was Ruby.**

"**Uh," Yang gestured to it and walked away from her mother, "I gotta take this,"**

**She opened the call and whispered, "How's it going?"**

"**We got Qrow," Ruby listed, "Now, we're gonna convince Roman Torchwick."**

Ruby sighed, "How are we gonna get out of this one?"

"Easy," Yang said as she leaned back, "Improvise."

**The duo was standing outside the hair salon. Ren was wearing an armored helmet and caring a mace and a net.**

"**And if we can't," Ruby explained, "Ren's got a backup plan."**

**Ren held up the mace and net.**

Oscar laughed out, "Sounds more like one of Nora's plans than Ren's."

"Or one of Neo's," Roman laughed.

Both pink girls glared at the respective insulters.

"**Wait," Yang tried to explain, "Roman Torchwick is Mom's hairdresser. Where are you right now?"**

"**Walking in the front door of Roman's salon. Oh…" Ruby went wide-eyed when she saw Yang.**

"Sorry, Yang," Ruby apologized.

"I also apologize," Ren agreed, "We should have thought this through a little more."

"No sweat guys," Yang shrugged, "Ren will finally get to see some of the famous Xiao-Long improvisation."

"I don't think I want to," Ren winced.

"You don't, you really don't," Weiss sighed.

"**You doofuses!" Yang whisper-yelled, "Mom's gonna see you and wonder what you're up to!"**

"**You gotta keep Mom distracted while we talk to Roman," Ruby said quickly.**

Raven chuckled, "So, Yang, what are you going to do?"

Yang looked at her mother, "Well, the two of us know hair, so…"

"Ah…" Raven nodded, "That could work."

"**Say, Mom," Yang said in her 'I'm up to something' voice, "maybe we should get you ready for Roman."**

"Ok, even if I didn't know what you were doing," Summer sighed, "I would know you're up to something just by your voice, Yang."

"Is it really that bad?" Yang asked sheepishly.

"It really is, Yang," Blake admitted, "You might want to work on it, especially if you want to fool me with anything."

Yang made a mental note of that.

**She pushed Summer down into the washing sink. "Yang, what are you doing?" she asked.**

"**Uh," Yang stuttered as she grabbed a bottle, "You look like you need some conditioner!"**

**She dumped the bottle on Summer's head before looking back to Ruby, "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!"**

"It's really touching that you kids are doing this for us," Tai chuckled, "But you should know better than to mess with your mother."

"Aw, c'mon Muscles," Roman defended the kids, "Let them live a little, they won't be kids forever."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the thief. He once said the same exact thing.

**Ruby and Ren walked up to the receptionist, who had a familiar head of pink and brown hair.**

"About time I made an appearance," Neo taunted, "And the reference in the first one doesn't count."

"And you're still with Roman," Weiss noted, "It must be hard to separate you two."

"Well, until now, he was the only person I really knew," Neo admitted, "But now, I have a girlfriend and all of you too."

Everyone smiled at the girl.

"**Do you," Neo looked at the pair skeptically, "Have an appointment?"**

"**Uh, no," Ruby explained, "We're here to see Roman. You know, the bass player for the band Love Händel?"**

**She pulled out a poster of the band and held it up. Right as she did, a comb flew through the air and pinned the poster to the wall.**

"Nice throw," Yang complimented.

"Thanks, Blondie," Roman accepted, "That's actually the second universe I've had better aim than reality."

**Standing at the back of the salon was Roman himself, but without his coat, and he was wearing sunglasses. He strutted down the aisle before looking down at the kids.**

"**Neo," he asked, "who are these little people?"**

"Little people," Neo glared at Roman, "I hope you have better sense than that."

"Of course," Roman said nervously, "I know better than to mention your height."

"Good," Neo said triumphantly, "I'd hate to have to hurt you."

"**I don't know, sir," Neo responded.**

**He examined Ruby before scoffing, "You're a mess. And you…" he pointed to Ren, "Feudal Mantle is so last month."**

"I think it was a lot longer ago than that," Winter chuckled, "But I appreciate the joke."

"You know," Qrow sighed, "You don't have to poke holes in every joke, Ice Queen."

"**We're trying to get Love Händel back together," Ruby explained.**

"**Oh, for fuck's sake," Roman scoffed, "Talk to the hand."**

"Language!" The Roses protested.

**He held his hand out. Suddenly, it morphed into a hand puppet with drawn on eyes, "Secretly, I'm very lonely."**

Everyone shook their heads.

"What just happened?" Cinder asked.

"I don't know. It was so weird," Neptune answered.

**Ruby and Ren ignored the hand and Ruby went on, "You see, the first time my dad kissed my mom was at a Love Händel concert, and it's their anniversary…"**

"**B to the O-R-I-N-G," Roman waved them off.**

"You could be nicer about it," Ilia pouted.

"I would be," Roman countered, "I already said I'd agree instantly. This me must have some reason for it."

**Ren raised the mace, but Ruby held her arm out, "Not yet, Ren."**

"Again," Jaune chuckled, "Ren and Nora in a nutshell."

The two couldn't even argue. He was right.

"**Anyway," Roman continued with a sigh, "You don't need me. I just play bass in the background. Nobody even remembers me."**

"Ah," Neo teased, "It's your ego getting in the way again."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Why do I put up with you again?"

"Cause you love me," Neo smiled, "And I'm one of the few people who can put up with you."

Roman sighed, "Well, you're not wrong."

**He looked at the ground in defeat.**

"**Are you kidding?" Ruby asked with a point.**

"Yeah," Ruby agreed with her on-screen self, "Lots of us remember you, Roman! You were an important part of our story!"

Roman smiled, "Thanks, Red! It means a lot."

"Oh, please," Cinder rolled her eyes, "No one cares about you."

Roman glared at her, but didn't say anything else.

**Music kicked up as Ruby started singing.**

**RU: I don't need to tell you what you already know**

**RU: You're the one with style, you're the whole darn show**

"She's right," Summer agreed, "You are stylish."

"I try," Roman smiled at the compliment, "You wouldn't use my salon if you didn't think so."

**RU: The other guys play their instruments fine**

**RU: But next to you, their looks are a crime**

"Really?" Qrow looked hurt, "I don't think I look bad."

"She's probably just saying that to appeal to his ego," Neo theorized.

"Hey!" Roman protested.

"**Yang!" Summer yelled as she forced herself up.**

"**Hot towel," Yang shoved the towel around Summer's head.**

"And she can't hear the musical number?" Blake asked incredulously.

"Even if I could," Summer laughed, "I'd probably play along just so I could pretend to be surprised later."

Blake raised an eyebrow before leaning over to Yang, "Your family is really strange."

Yang laughed, "I know. But I love them for it."

**RO: Well, they say true beauty, it comes from within**

**RO: But you have to be comfortable in your own skin**

**RO: So I exfoliate with this exotic cream, just look at me, I look like a dream!**

"Your turn to sing, Candle-Brain," Qrow smirked.

"Don't care," Roman shrugged, "I think my voice is great!"

Sun raised an eyebrow, "Do you really use cream?"

"Of course," Roman scoffed, "I open's up your pores."

**Neo pulled out a camera and took some shots of Roman as he posed.**

"And now I'm feeding his ego," Neo sighed, "I usually try not to do that, as I never hear the end of it."

"And I believe it," Ilia agreed.

**RU: **_**You have to admit, he looks pretty darn good.**_

**Summer ripped the towel off her face, "Yang, what is going on?"**

"**Dry cycle!" Yang yelled as she forced a dryer over Summer's head.**

**Ruby, Neo, and the other customers of the salon began singing.**

**A: You're the one, yes, you're the star**

**A: We need you back on bass guitar**

**A: You're fabulous**

**RO: I'm fabulous**

"I'm literally choking on his ego," Emerald gagged.

"It is a little overbearing," Winter actually agreed, "But at least it's a harmless ego, and not like Father's."

**A: You're fabulous**

**RO: I'm fabulous**

**The entire salon was dancing as the song continued.**

**A: You're the one we all can see. It's all about you**

**RO: It's all about me**

"Okay," Roman smiled, "Can I request to get this song?"

Gordeau rolled his eyes, "On your scroll."

**A: You're fabulous**

**RO: I'm fabulous**

**A: You're fabulous**

**RO: I'm fabulous**

**RO: You know, no two people are like each other**

**RO: So don't be a lookalike, copying another**

**RO: Unless, of course, your copying me**

**He pointed to his hair.**

**RO: Cause, that gives you individuality**

"Copy you?" Mercury rolled his eyes, "And be the second tackiest man in the world?"

Roman glared at the boy, but didn't do anything.

**RU: Nice 'do! But back to the matter at hand**

**RU: So what do you say, are you back in the band?**

**Roman pulled back a curtain, revealing that he had kept the whole band's old wardrobe, before singing sarcastically.**

**RO: Well, maybe if I can find my old leather.**

"I actually like that coat," Roman noted, "Why couldn't it appear."

"You can have my hat," Ruby offered, "I'm not going to wear it."

"No thanks, Red. I have my own," Roman pated his hat.

"I'll take it, Red," Neo offered, "I think at least one of the Malachites might like it."

**Ruby looked at Ren**

**RU: Dude, we're getting the band back together!**

**Roman quickly put on his coat, grabbed his bass, and walked down the aisle towards Ruby.**

**A: You're the one who sets the bar, the Hairdo King, the Fashion Czar**

**A: You're fabulous**

**RO: I'm fabulous**

**A: You're fabulous**

**RO: OH, I'm fabulous**

**A: You're the one we all can see, it's all about you**

**RO: It's all about me!**

**A: You're fabulous**

**RO: I'm fabulous**

**A: You're fabulous**

**RO: I'm fabulous**

**Roman posed with Neo a few times as the music ended. The duo stayed posed for a couple seconds before Ren finally spoke up, "May we take that as a yes?"**

"What a first line, dude!" Sun laughed.

"I think I'm in, Stoic," Roman chuckled, "I don't see how I could refuse after a display like that."

**The screen changed. Ruby and Ren were now in front of the library where Ruby made a call, "Hello? Penny?"**

Penny smiled, "Always happy to help you, Ruby! Just let me know how!"

"Thanks Penny!" Ruby smiled back.

**Penny was on the other end. She was dressed in an orange and brown uniform, but still had her bow, "Hey, Ruby. What's up?"**

"**Guess what band's getting back together," Ruby teased.**

"**Love Händel?" Penny guessed.**

"Huh?" Nora asked, "How did she…"

"Coco," Velvet sighed, "She couldn't keep he mouth shut about it, remember?"

"Right," Nora laughed.

"**Uh," Ruby muttered as her thunder had been stolen, "yeah, how'd you know?"**

"**It was the lead story on the five o'clock news," Penny explained, "Let me guess. You guys need a stage, right?"**

"**Yeah," Ruby agreed, "Can you help us out?"**

"Um, sure," Penny tilted her head, "But I don't think I can do it in an afternoon."

"**We're already on it," Penny stated. The screen showed that Penny had been outside Ruby and Ren's garage. Nearby, Velvet, Ilia, Nora, Pyrrha, and a girl with green hair were building a stage.**

"Oh," Penny smiled, "It appears I have help!"

"I remember that one girl," Blake said, "I fought her in the tournament."

"Right," Ruby said in recognition, "Reece, I think. She fought with that cool hoverboard!"

**Ruby hung up with a shrug and the two walked into the library. "Who would have thought that a drummer for a rock 'n' roll band would end up in a place so quiet?" Ruby pondered.**

"Only Bart," Tai chuckled.

**Sitting at the desk was Oobleck. He was stamping books in a steady beat.**

"**Say, could it be?" Ruby asked.**

**The duo walked up. "Pardon me," Ruby asked, "Would your name be Barty, ex-drummer for the band Love Händel?"**

"**That, my friend, was a past life," Oobleck explained, "The name's Bartholomew. Why you asking?"**

"Oh," Ozpin winced, "It's a good thing he's not here right now. He'd be appalled at his own grammar."

"I wouldn't blame him," Weiss sighed.

"**Because they're reforming for one night only," Ruby explained, "It's a celebration of our parents' anniversary."**

**Oobleck continued, never breaking his rhythm, "Well, that sounds charming, kids, but I haven't played drums since the accident."**

"He's keeping a really good beat," Yang nodded her head in time, "You can tell he's a drummer."

"If he can keep that beat, why is he in a library?" Pyrrha asked.

"**Fell asleep in a metronome factory," he explained, "When I awoke, I had completely lost my sense of rhythm. I've been hanging out here ever since."**

"Is… Is he serious?" Emerald wondered, "He clearly has rhythm."

"Sounds like manufactured tension to me," Blake scoffed at the screen.

**Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as she started singing to his beat. A simple bass line played in the background.**

**RU: So you're saying that you don't have rhythm**

**RU: But listen what you're doing right there**

"I get it," Ruby nodded, "I just have to get him to realize it."

"You've always been pretty good at manipulating Dr. Oobleck, so it should be easy," Weiss nodded.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Weiss just held up Zwei in response.

"Ah, got it," Ruby nodded.

**RU: With that stamp and a book you've got a real nice hook**

**RU: Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare.**

**Oobleck deadpanned at her, but sang along.**

**O: I have no idea what you're talking about**

"Okay, it should be obvious to him now," Neo stated, "You can't sing without rhythm."

"He'll figure it out," Ozpin chuckled, "Bartholomew is always just a little slow to pick up on things because of how fast his mind moves."

**O: I've got as much rhythm as that chair**

**O: What happened to me was a tragedy but I don't have to be a millionaire**

**Ren began playing a tambourine along with the beat**

"Another great song," Sun smiled, "All three of the songs we've heard so far have been really good."

"Yeah," Neptune agreed, "Can't wait till we hear the ballad from the beginning."

Sun looked at him questioningly. "Oh, c'mon," Neptune rolled his eyes, "That's what this whole thing has been building up to."

"Enough with the spoilers!" Neo yelled, "I hate it when you do that!"

**O: Look, I got a sweet deal going on here**

**O: I got all the books that I can read**

"That would actually be the perfect job for you, Blake!" Yang said excitedly.

Blake deadpanned her, "How would I end inequality in a library, Yang?"

Yang looked sheepish, but Adam interrupted her embarrassment, "Are you doing that now anyway, Blake?"

Blake glared at him, "You chased me across Anima for yourself. You have no right to talk about that now."

Adam had to admit she was right. He'd lost the high ground in this argument. He'd ran too.

**The camera panned over to show two old women one in a white military uniform, the other in a blue poncho. A guitar joined in the song.**

"It's Maria!" Nora cheered.

Qrow saw the other adults raise eyebrows, and he chuckled, "We met her on the way to Argus. Turns out, she's the Grimm Reaper."

Raven went wide-eyed, "_THE _Grimm Reaper?"

"Yup," Qrow smirked, "And I not only got to meet her, but traveled with her."

"The other is Caroline Cordovin," Winter explained, "She runs the Argus military base."

Weiss winced, "Thinking back on it, we probably should have tried talking to her a few more times."

"Yeah," Jaune sighed, "Stealing from Atlas probably wasn't our best move."

Winter glared at Weiss first before turning her attention to Qrow, "That was your idea wasn't it?"

"Nope," he sighed, "It was the blondes actually, I suggested we not go at all."

Winter turned back to Weiss, "We will discuss this later."

**O: All these sweet old ladies**

**O: And this carpet from the 80's**

**O: What more could a librarian need?**

**Cordovin shushed him.**

"That seems about right," Nora growled, "She is not a nice lady."

"While I agree with Nora," Ren sighed, "We probably should've done something else to convince her we wanted to help."

**O: Besides I ain't got rhythm**

**O: No, I ain't got rhythm**

**Ren continued to add percussion to song by snapping and shaking a cup of pencils.**

**O: Said I ain't got rhythm**

**Ruby looked around and noticed that the people in the library, save the sweet old ladies, were keeping the beat as well**

**O: I ain't got rhythm**

**Ruby deadpanned Oobleck this time.**

**RU, **RU**: You're kiddin' me, right?**

"He truly believes he doesn't have rhythm," Adam shook his head, "Are all humans this dense?"

"You're one to talk," Ilia muttered.

**RU: Y-You're kiddin' me**

**Oobleck stacked the books on a cart and began to file them, keeping the beat the whole time.**

**RU: Don't you see what you were doin' right then?**

**Ruby followed him.**

**RU: That's a wicked groove you were startin' to move**

**RU: Mister, you've got rhythm times ten.**

**O: I think perhaps that you're not listening**

**O: I find it tedious to repeat**

Velvet groaned, "That much is true. I wouldn't have failed that class if he had been willing to repeat himself."

"You got through it," Pyrrha comforted.

**O: It's no big crime, I just can't keep time**

**O: I'm telling you I lost the beat**

**The entire library, save the old ladies, was now in on it, keeping time throughout the building.**

**O: I don't need my face on T-shirts**

**O: Or hit a power chord guitar**

"He told me something like that once," Ruby smiled, "He wanted to be a Huntsman because there was nothing else he wanted to be."

"That's really inspiring," Oscar smiled, "I'd like to meet him at some point."

**Oobleck grabbed a ruler and his name plate from his desk and started banging on a lamp and a trash can like a drum.**

**O: They were screamin' my name I guess it's a shame**

**O: But I don't need to be a rock star**

**O: Besides, I ain't got rhythm**

**O: No, I ain't got rhythm**

**O: Said, I ain't got rhythm**

**O: I ain't got rhythm**

**O: I ain't got rhythm**

**RU: Sounds like rhythm to me**

**O: No, I ain't got rhythm**

**RU: Seems like they all agree**

**O: Said, I ain't got rhythm**

**RU: But you're laying down some funky syncopation!**

**O: I ain't got rhythm**

**Ren wheeled in Barty's old drum kit, which Roman had in his closet. Oobleck started playing them flawlessly**

"Well, he has to believe it now," Yang laughed, "He's actually playing the drums again."

"Again, he needed some sort of conflict," Blake sighed, "This story is pretty cut and dry."

"Lighten up," Yang nudged her, "We're just watching it, not living it."

**O: I ain't got rhythm**

**RU: But you got that beat**

**O: No, I ain't got rhythm**

**RU: Look at them, they're stomping their feet**

**O: Said, I ain't got rhythm**

**RU: It's time for you to rock**

**RU, O: A brand new generation**

**The library joined in.**

**L: Brand new generation**

**RU, O: Gonna rock a brand new generation**

**Oobleck broke it down and finished.**

**O: Because I ain't got rhythm**

**Cordovin sighed, "Would you just go join the band?"**

"Thank you!" Weiss sighed, "About time someone said it."

"He was really stubborn about it wasn't he?" Roman chuckled, "It was a lot easier to get me to join back up."

**Oobleck shrugged and started playing again. Ren and Ruby wheeled out the drum-kit as he played. He banged those drums until they were dead and then shouted out, "Hey, I've got rhythm!"**

**Out at the mall Yang was keeping Summer distracted, "Nope, that's not it."**

"**I don't know why you're making me do this, Yang," Summer complained, "I mean, when do I ever dress this fancy anyways?" She was wearing a beautiful black and white dress.**

"Wow," Raven and Tai said, absentmindedly.

"Thanks you two," Summer blushed.

**The store clerk poked her head in. She had lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side and olive eyes. She wore a high-necked, tight-fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat. She also wore a leather bandolier with a shoulder-pad on the right. In addition, she wore gray pants and dark gray boots.**

"Hey, we fought that girl!" Sun nudged Neptune.

"Yeah," Neptune thought, "What was her name again?"

"Nebula," Weiss rolled her eyes, "I figured you'd remember with how much flirting you did at the beginning of the fight."

"I had more pressing matters!" Neptune protested, talking about the water.

"**So," Nebula asked, "How you ladies doing in here?"**

"**Great," Yang said as she looked at her watch, "But we need to keep looking."**

"**Ugh," Summer groaned.**

"**Well," Nebula stated proudly, "we certainly have plenty of dresses for you to try on."**

"**And we have plenty of time," Yang grinned.**

"**Yang!" Summer complained.**

"You'd think I'd have caught on by now," Summer shook her head, "It's pretty obvious Yang is distracting me from something."

"You're probably still mad about Tai forgetting our anniversary," Raven theorized, "I know I'd be preoccupied if it was me."

**Back at the house, Tai was setting up his 'Love on the Run' stuff, "Okay, now let's see."**

**He ran through his directions as he read them, "Lead the way for the lovely lady with an elegant wave of your hand. For you and only you, insert your name here…"**

"Dad…" Yang shook her head, "Just no."

"I know," Tai sighed.

**Suddenly the letter he was reading got brighter. "Oh, thanks for the light," he said to Fria.**

**He turned and went wide-eyed. She hadn't given him light. One of the candles had lit the roses on fire.**

Tai groaned and threw his head back, "Can anything go right for me? With my luck, that big firework is gonna crash into the stage!"

"**No, no wait!" Tai ran over, "No, no, help me put it out! Do something."**

**Fria grabbed the hose and tried to put out the fire. In the process, she knocked over the table they had set up, and ripped the faucet of the wall, soaking everything else.**

"Sorry, man," Qrow rubbed his friend's back, "Can't say I understand exactly, but I get it."

"Is this how you feel with your luck?" Tai sighed, "Cause more power to you if it is."

**Tai stood stunned, too upset to say anything.**

**Fria looked around in shock, "Well, that hardly ever happens."**

"She always was a little scatter-brained," Ozpin chuckled.

It suddenly clicked in Cinder's head, "She's the Winter Maiden!"

Cinder began scheming how to get to her, while most of the rest of the theater suddenly got very worried.

It also clicked in Gordeau's head why he had the new connection with Penny. She was the next Winter Maiden. He had a lot of homework to do later.

**The scene changed to the two sitting dejectedly in the garage. They had put everything but the burnt roses into trash bags. "Oh, well," Tai mumbled, "so much for that. I guess it's not a total loss. I mean," he held up the single rose that was left, "this is still presentable, right?"**

"It's the thought that counts, Tai!" Summer tried to cheer her husband up.

"Thanks, Sum," Tai smiled weakly, "But let's hope the kids come up with that miracle."

"**Eh…" Fria trailed off, but was saved as Ruby and Ren came in through the door.**

"**Hey, Dad, we're back," Ruby declared.**

**F: So, I hear it's your anniversary…**

"Not her!" Tai groaned again.

**Tai quickly covered his ears, "Oh, please, please, stop."**

"**No one ever lets me finish my number," Fria complained, "That's it."**

"Aw," Ruby wined, "We hurt her feelings. The least we could do is let her finish her song."

**She walked into the house, "Call me when my ride's here."**

**Ruby turned and called after her, "There's lasagna in the fridge."**

"Or that," Ruby chuckled, "Dad's lasagna is the best!"

Summer went wide-eyed, "You learned how to cook?"

"Well, when you're a single dad…" Tai shrugged.

"**Thank you!"**

"**Oh, boy," Tai sighed, "It's really hopeless."**

"**Fear not, Daddy-O," Ruby said, smugly, "We got you covered. Hit it, Ren."**

**Ren hit the garage door opener and the door opened to reveal Love Händel standing there. Roman and Qrow were back in their old outfits, but Oobleck was still in his street clothes.**

"**Love Händel?" Tai said with renewed hope.**

"Well, you guys did it," Jaune congratulated, "You got the band back together."

"Yeah we did!" Ruby cheered, "And it was pretty easy too!"

**Back at the warehouse, Emerald was just arriving. Instead of her normal outfit, she wore a black overcoat, black pants, and black boots. She entered the warehouse and went wide-eyed.**

"Wow," Emerald blinked at herself, "Did I raid Mercury's closet?"

"Hey!" Mercury protested, but a thought came to him, "Actually, it looks good on you."

Emerald raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

"**Surprise, baby girl!" Watts called out, "Happy sweet sixteenth birthday, my little Emerald."**

**Emerald clenched her fists and nearly screamed before face palming, "Oh! Not again!"**

"**Well, come on in, come on in. Check the place out," Watts said as Emerald glared at him.**

"Wow," Yang chuckled, "Dad is more in tune with what we're interested in than this guy is."

Tai raised his eyebrow, "Not sure if that's a compliment or not."

"**I decorated it all myself," he explained before correcting himself, "Well, mostly. Wait till you see this. Wait right there."**

"**Please stop," Emerald begged.**

"Seconded," Emerald agreed with herself.

**He ran to the stage, "And now, without further adieu, the grand finale!" he threw back the curtain to reveal the rocket at Zwei.**

"**What," Emerald said, unimpressed, "A big firecracker?"**

"**Oh, no," Watts corrected, "Zwei the Wondercorgi tied to a big firecracker."**

**Zwei pulled his arm out of the rope and tilted his hat to Emerald.**

Nora snorted at the joke, "Zwei's just playing along! He's not even stuck to the thing!"

"Why's he doing that?" Ruby asked.

"**Together," Watts continued, "We will launch our nemesis into the sky!"**

**Emerald rolled her eyes, "You mean your nemesis!"**

"He's a terrible father," Roman scoffed, "He's not even taking his daughter's interests into account. At least if I called Red our nemesis, Neo would've agreed."

"Would've," Neo nodded, "Not anymore."

**Watts ignored her, "I took the liberty of going through your address book and inviting all your little friends, including a nice fella named Mercury."**

**Emerald went wide-eyed in shock as Watts continued, "He had hearts by his name. I think I know what that means."**

"What!" Emerald stood up, "Mercury? I..." she stopped as the words left her head.

Mercury had to admit, he'd thought about it for a while. Em was the only one who really tolerated his presence. Even if they teased each other, he had to admit, he did have feelings for her. Now if she would just get her mind off of Cinder, he could try something.

"**You did what?" Emerald yelled, "I don't want them to see this!" she gestured to the party.**

"**I'm a teenager," she explained, "This… this is for a little girl. Don't you know me at all?"**

**Zwei looked on with pity for both his nemesis and his nemesis's daughter.**

"I think Zwei has your back, Emerald," Ruby noted, "He looks like he gets it."

"How's that dog going to help me," Emerald scoffed.

**Back at the house, the Fireside girls were busy building the stage. Off to the side, Weiss and Cardin could be seen helping string up lights, though they were in their normal clothes.**

"Huh," Weiss noted, "Cardin and I are helping too?"

"You I get," Yang nodded, "But Cardin? I bet he's still a bully though."

**In the garage, Qrow was reminiscing, "I have to admit, I never thought I'd wear this stuff again."**

**Roman pulled Barty's old spandex out of the box he brought with him, "Ooh, look."**

**Oobleck scoffed, "Hey, sorry folks. Not gonna happen." He had a piece of cake.**

"**Dude," Qrow pointed to the cake, "Is that the cake from the trash?"**

"**What?" Oobleck protested, "You can't let good cake go to waste."**

"**Looks like it all went to waist to me," Roman teased.**

"Wow," Qrow chuckled, "We really do know each other well, don't we?"

"Yup," Roman agreed with a laugh, "You can't write banter like that. It's all natural."

"**Watch it, Mr. Guy-Liner," Oobleck retorted.**

Now Roman growled, "Okay, that went too far! It's part of my image!"

"At least he didn't insult your hat," Neo attempted to defuse the situation.

"**This," Roman stated with a point, "Is exactly the kind of slovenly behavior that ruined Love Händel."**

"**No," Oobleck countered, "It was infighting due to pressure from a dwindling fan base."**

**Qrow raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?"**

"That's what the documentary said at the beginning," Winter noted, "I don't think they normally lie in those."

"If we told the truth," Qrow noted, "Which with this group, we probably bent it out of shape a lot."

"**It was on that special," Oobleck shrugged.**

"**You saw that too?" Roman asked, "Did it make me look fat? I thought I looked fat."**

"You don't look fat," Neo preempted his question.

Roman smiled and sat up proud.

**Qrow rolled his eyes and walked to the door, "That's it. This is ridiculous. I'm out of here."**

"**No, wait!" Ruby called out to stop him, "You can't go. Mom's not back yet. What about your fans?"**

**Qrow sighed, "Ruby, I admire your optimism, but besides your Dad, be honest. What fans?"**

**On cue, a loud cheering was heard outside. **

**Ren opened the garage to revel the stage outside had been finished and the whole island of Patch had shown up to see the band. The trio walked out in awe.**

"The whole island?" Qrow sat with wide-eyes, "Are we that loved?"

"I hope so," Roman said in awe, "This is amazing!"

**Back at the warehouse, Emerald was sulking at a table as Watts talked to Zwei. "She doesn't like the party. I can't believe I failed again."**

**He sighed, "Well, at least I can watch you explode."**

"Alright, Ruby," Emerald sighed, "Let's see what your dog has."

"Um, ok?" Ruby answered worriedly.

**Zwei stuck his arm out and cut his rope with a laser watch.**

"**Hey, that's not fair!" Watts complained.**

"**Well, then have a taste of my ray gun, Zwei the Wondercorgi!"**

**Zwei jumped around the room as Watts fired at him, causing damage to the decorations.**

"**Take that! And that!" Watts cried out, "Help me, Emerald."**

**She ignored him.**

"Glad to see you still have that attitude," Mercury laughed.

"Shut up," Emerald snapped. With the current revelation, she didn't want to talk to him at all.

"**Stay still you obnoxious," Watts called as Zwei leapt up and kicked him in the face. "Ah!"**

**Watts fell back into the rocket. His sleeve got caught on the metal, "Zwei the Wondercorgi, wait. My sleeve is stuck here. Hold on. Hold on. Wait, wait, don't go anywhere."**

"Like that's gonna work," Nora rolled her eyes.

**Back at the house, the crowd was getting restless.**

"**Sorry, Ruby, my friend," Qrow apologized, "But we gotta go on now, or we're gonna have a serious fashion metal riot on our hands."**

"See?" Neptune smirked, "Fashion Metal."

"Dude," Sun shook his head, "Get a hobby."

"**No, no, you can't start without Summer," Tai complained. Suddenly the lights flashed, "Oh, what?"**

**Tai and Ruby looked up to see Ren in the rafters. He turned the light to the street where, surrounded by people, was Summer's car.**

"**Look, it's Mom!" Ruby exclaimed.**

**Inside the car, Summer was complaining and Yang was grinning in anticipation. "What are all these people doing on our street?"**

"Look's like it all worked out," Yang smiled, "I know it's not actually, but Happy Anniversary!"

"Thanks, Yang," the three parents said.

**The spotlight shown down into Summer's eyes, "Hey!" She looked over and saw Yang's expression, "Yang, honey, what's going on here?"**

"**Come on, Dad." Ruby dragged Tai off stage.**

"**All right, boys," Qrow ordered, "Let's blow the roof off this place."**

**Back at the warehouse Watts was still tied to the rocket, "No! It's going to blow the roof off this place!"**

Ilia chuckled a little bit, "That's a strange coincidence."

"But it makes for a good joke," Neo agreed.

Gordeau stood up and cracked his neck. Out of nowhere, a stage appeared at the front of the theater. He looked at both Roman and Qrow, "Well, you two coming?"

The duo looked at each other, "Uh, I don't sing, remember?" Qrow protested.

"Yeah?" Ruby spoke up, "And I don't tap dance, but the universe made me do it. Just get up there."

"C'mon Roman," Neo pleaded, "For me?"

The two groaned but headed up to the stage. Gordeau sat in for Oobleck, but Roman grabbed the bass and Qrow the guitar. Both suddenly found that they could play with no problem.

**At the house, Barty **(and Gordeau)** counted down, "One, two, three, four!"**

**The ballad from earlier began to play again.**

The band played live too. The ballad was a perfect slow dance song. Tai, Summer, and Raven (who had long ago figured out how to all dance together) headed to the floor. They were shortly joined by Jaune and Pyrrha, Yang and Blake, and Neo and Ilia. What no one expected, was when Ren stood up and offered his hand to Nora.

Nora blushed, but accepted as Ruby cheered her on.

**The scene cut back and forth from the band to Watts being launched into the sky by the rocket.**

**Eventually, Qrow began singing.**

**Q: I should have known**

**Q: From how it felt when we were together**

**Q: And even more when we were apart**

Tai smiled. He knew that this would be a moment the three wouldn't forget, for however long they had left together.

Blake and Yang blushed sheepishly at the song. Not only was it their first slow dance, the song seemed to be perfectly describing their relationship.

**Summer got out of her car and stared at the stage, "Is that Love Händel?"**

**Q: You tiptoed in and you got under my skin**

**Q: You snuck your way right into my heart**

Weiss sighed. She could see it. If only Ruby could see it too.

Neo leaned into her dance and closed her eyes, letting Ilia lead.

**The spotlight focused on Summer. The crowd parted to reveal Tai standing in front of the stage with the burnt rose in hand.**

**Back at the warehouse, Emerald and Zwei crawled out from under a table Emerald gasped as she looked around. The entire party was in ruins, but it made it look super goth. Just how she liked it.**

"He actually did it," Emerald shook her head in disbelief, "The stupid dog actually did it."

"**Whoa," a voice from behind her called out. She turned around to see Mercury and all her other friends standing there looking at the party, "This is, like, the coolest-looking party ever."**

"It does look pretty cool," Mercury admitted, "Kinda wish Watts had realized that from the get go though."

Emerald glanced at Mercury. If she thought about it, he'd actually been there for her more often than Cinder had. She quickly shook the thought from her head. There was no way that was happening.

"**Hey, Emerald," he asked as he walked forward, "Did you do all this yourself?"**

"**Well," Emerald admitted, "My Dad put it together, with some help from Zwei the Wondercorgi."**

**Zwei put back on his jet-pack, saluted, and flew off. Emerald waved at him and shouted, "Thank you, Zwei the Wondercorgi!"**

**Back at the house, Summer approached Tai, "Did you do all this for me?"**

"**Well," Tai admitted, "I had a little help."**

**Ruby and Yang fist-bumped as Ruby pulled out a camera. She began filming her parents and live fed it to the jumbotron.**

**Q: I've put up barriers to shield my emotions**

**Q: A wall that you could never break apart**

"We need a copy of this song," Blake sighed to Yang.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good description of us, isn't it?" Yang agreed.

**Penny and the Fireside girls rappelled down in red ninja outfits and did acrobatics.**

**Q: But like a ninja of love**

Blake stumbled when she heard the lyric, and Yang giggled, "Okay, that's just freaky."

**Q: Rappelling down from above**

**Fria danced on stage and sang the next line with Qrow**

**Q, F: You snuck your way right into my heart**

"Aw," Ruby cooed, "She got to sing!"

**In the audience, Amber looked at the boy standing next to her, who had a familiar head of whitish grey hair in a pony-tail.**

Ozpin went wide-eyed. He'd honestly not expected Vert to show up at all. To see him here and talking to Amber was strange.

"**That's my Mom," she explained.**

**Q: Oh, yeah**

"Ren," Nora said nervously, "I… I…"

"Yes, Nora?" Ren smiled at her.

**Tai and Summer danced for a minute before the spotlight flashed a few times.**

In the theater, a light flashed as well on all the couples. They looked up in its direction to see Oscar with a megaphone. He and the Ren on screen said the next line at the same time.

**The pair looked up to Ren as he pulled out a megaphone, "Well, don't just stand there. Kiss her!"**

All the groups in the theater blushed, but one by one, starting with the trio, they all kissed. Jaune and Pyrrha's was neat, but passionate as they had kissed like this before.

Neo and Ilia went next. Theirs was a little messier, due to the height difference, but was passionate in its own right.

Blake and Yang went next. Theirs was a little awkward, having just announced their relationship, but it slowly got better until they were both blushing at each other.

Ren got ready to initiate the kiss, but to his surprise, Nora grabbed his face and pulled him in. Their kiss was fueled by years and years of pent up emotion that left them both huffing for breath afterwards.

As they panted, Nora looked deep into Ren's eyes, "I love you, Ren." She gasped as she said it. The phrase she could never say! She'd said it! But what if he doesn't back? What if he rejects her? What if…

As her mind raced, Ren interrupted it by kissing her again. When Nora came back to reality, he smiled, "I love you, too."

Nora slowly smiled before finally leaping onto Ren and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Ren chuckled as most of the theater clapped for them.

**Tai smirked, "Happy anniversary, darling." He pulled her into a kiss and the crowd cheered.**

**Yang pulled Ruby into a hug as Qrow continued.**

**Q: Come on, everybody, let me hear ya!**

**The entire crowd started singing**

**A: Na na. Na na na na na na na na na na.**

The theater, at least the ones who cared, sang along.

**Back at the warehouse, Mercury looked up at the rocket, "Hey, Emerald, is that your Dad up on the rocket?"**

**Emerald shrugged, "He'll be okay. He blows up all the time."**

"What is this, a cartoon?" Emerald scoffed.

"If he battles that dog daily, it's really no surprise," Velvet shrugged.

"**Well," Mercury shrugged, "He sure did a cool job with this party."**

**Emerald looked over the warehouse and nodded, "Yeah, I guess he did," she looked up to the rocket, "Thanks, Dad. You finally got one right."**

**As Watts flew over the island he screamed, "Curse you Zwei the Wond…"**

**He trailed off as he passed over the cabin, "Wait is that Love Händel?"**

**The firework exploded right over the house and the band finished with Qrow yelling, "Goodnight, Patch!" and the screen cut to black.**

"Woh," Qrow said with a whip of his head, "I didn't think I had that in me!"

Winter had to admit, he had sounded really good. Suddenly she found herself thinking about his ass again, before shaking it out of her head.

"Well, I had a blast," Gordeau chuckled, as the stage disappeared, but the instruments did not, "Keep them. Maybe you guys will play another set later."

Suddenly, his proximity alarm went off.

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long! I just got a second job and I didn't have a lot of time this past week!**

**On the upside, my schedule isn't to bad this next week, so I should be able to get at least one chapter out this week.**

**For the foreseeable future, there is no set schedule for this fic. Expect one chapter a week, but not on any specific day.**

**I did want to mention, Mercury and Emerald do not use drugs in this fic, that reaction was just for the sake of a joke. However, Roman does have a history with them, as he's the only one I could see it fitting. It may come up as a plot point later, or it may be left on the floor, I haven't decided yet.**

**Yes, Kingdom Hearts is next! I'm glad you guys are excited for it, as I've actually been waiting for it for a long time! See you later!**


	23. Kingdom Hearts: X Back Cover 1

Gordeau pressed the button on his scroll and the familiar flash of light occurred at the front of the theater.

Everyone tensed in anticipation at who could be coming. Everyone was hoping for someone different. Nobody expected the two who actually appeared.

The first was a man with short brown hair and teal-green eyes. He wore a sleeveless Atlesian Specialist uniform that consisted of a white coat with red and blue accents and a four-leaf clover pin. His belt had a rabbit's foot keychain hanging off it. He also wore white pants and covered his hands with brown fingerless gloves.

The second was a young woman with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides and violet eyes. She wore a very short-sleeved Atlesian Specialist uniform that consisted of a sleeveless white vest, a rolled-up blue shirt, a red tie and white shorts. There were also dark blue strips connecting from the sides of vest down to the silver greaves on her knees, exposing the inner part of the thighs and the back of her calves. She also wore blue fingerless gloves and silver shoes. The blond portions of her hair rested in a pattern that resembled a rabbit's ears.

"Clover? Harriet?" Winter wondered out loud as she stood up.

"Winter," the man, now named Clover, answered, "How's the man hunt?"

Qrow and Weiss, who both had a glass of water, did a spit take.

Winter sighed, "Why do you insist on asking me that every time?"

Clover shrugged, "I know I wasn't right for you, but I keep hoping you find someone."

Winter blushed in embarrassment. Ruby leaned over to Weiss, "It's _that_ Clover?" Weiss nodded.

The girl, now named Harriet, rolled her eyes, "Real touching guys, but where exactly are we, and where's the rest of the team?"

"I believe I can help with that," Gordeau smiled.

* * *

After an explanation to the two Ace-Ops, which took less time than anticipated thanks to Ironwood explaining some of the messier details, the two new arrivals settled into some seats next to Raven. Gordeau sighed as he sat back down as well. These new arrivals proved what he already suspected. Something had changed, and he was going to have to look into it.

But for now, it was time to watch one of his favorite universes. Funny though, he didn't remember the new arrivals being in it before.

He shook his head, "Okay everyone, as I said before, this is a very special universe. I think you all can learn a lot from watching this, so sit back and relax."

Everyone settled in for what their host promised to be an enlightening experience.

**Gears. That is what is shown. The only sound the slow ticking of a clock. A beaker is shown with the words 'The Case of Luxu' written on it. As we are shown more, two figures were in a room. One was seated, one was standing, but both were wearing long, floor length black robes. The hoods on the robes up to cover their faces.**

Adam's eyes widened, "That's this robe." He looked down at his arms, and the gloves now covering his hands, "Am I one of those two?"

"No," Gordeau chuckled, "Your other self shows up later."

"It reminds me of Ozpin's office," Pyrrha noted as she watched the gears turn.

"I wonder what 'Case of Luxu' means," Ren wondered out loud.

**The seated figure was reading a book. He knocked on the table a few times while he pondered what his book meant.**

"That must be a good read," Blake observed, "If whoever that is is ignoring the other person."

"Like you usually do?" Yang smirked.

"All my books are good," Blake shrugged.

**The seated figure looked at the standing one and spoke for the first time, "So that makes you the indisposable number seven."**

Raven shrugged, "I was almost convinced that was Ozpin for a moment. Between the gears and the stand-off attitude."

"Feel free to speculate on his identity," Gordeau stated, "Being honest, even I don't know his true identity. The people in this universe simply call him 'The Master of Masters.'"

"**Huh," the standing figure spoke in a feminine voice.**

"**Come on!" the Master of Masters scolded, "It's simple. You six plus me is seven." He continued reading his book not looking up.**

It clicked in Gordeau's head as to why he hadn't noticed the new arrivals before. He had previously only known them as 'The Apprentices.'

**Suddenly, the Master gasped and looked up, "Wait. Don't tell me I don't count!" He finally locked eyes with the other figure in the room.**

"**No… Uh, um…" The figure stuttered, not wanting to upset her master.**

**The Master stood up without saying a word, he held out his hand and with a flash of lightning, a blade was in his hand. This blade was black and silver all over. Its hilt was covered on both sides by guards. The hilt had a keychain attached to it, and it showed a blue eye surrounded by silver. The tip of the blade had teeth making it resemble a giant key. Near the teeth, a single blue eye was embedded in the blade.**

"What is that?" Ruby asked in awe, "It looks like a weapon, but also a key."

"I dig the color scheme," Mercury noted.

"It is very you," Emerald agreed.

**The Master walked over to the other figure and handed her the blade, "Here, take it." **

**A voice interrupted the scene, "In the Master's playful and mischievous way, he gave his apprentice Luxu a very important role."**

"No," Ozpin went wide-eyed.

"I feel like we heard that voice before," Weiss thought out loud.

"Isn't that…" Qrow started.

"The God of Light," Ozpin explained, "I don't know what he's doing here, but it's him."

"At least we know her name now," Velvet noted.

"But it's not one of us," Clover thought, "Unless one of you is named Luxu?"

The silence in the room confirmed his theory.

**Luxu took the blade and examined it. The God of Light continued, "What seemed like a simple task was the element that would connect all of the events to come."**

"Boy, does that sound familiar," Raven rolled her eyes.

"I agree," Ozpin sighed, "Even though we know nothing about her, I do feel a connection to Luxu."

Raven scowled, "I was talking about the Master. Giving people tasks without really explaining things to them? It's very you, Oz."

Ozpin sighed, as he had no one in the room on his side.

**Luxu and the Master faded away and a rolling landscape was shown. The God of Light continued, "Long, long ago, all the worlds were still one."**

Roman went wide-eyed, "All the worlds were one? Does that mean all the universes we've seen were once one reality?"

"I don't think so," Blake thought, "If they were, our alternates wouldn't be in them would they? We would still be us and someone else would fill those roles."

"She's right," Gordeau nodded, "The concept of worlds works differently in this universe. It does not apply to multiple universes."

**A great castle is shown overlooking a village. "One day, this would be called the age of fairy tales."**

"I'm starting to agree with Raven," Pyrrha stated, "The Master seems more and more like Ozpin."

"But it doesn't sound like him," Nora countered.

"Must be one of our past lives," Oscar reasoned, "That would explain the voice and the methods."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow. He hadn't considered one of his past lives showing up. It would be interesting to see how they differed from what he remembered.

"**It all began here in Daybreak Town. The Master of Masters had an eye that gazes into the future."**

**The castle is shown close up. We can see the Master standing on the balcony, overlooking the town. "He bestowed upon five of his six apprentices a copy of the Book of Prophecies, in which was written the events to come."**

Cinder perked up, "What a useful tool that would be. Knowing everything that is to come, I'd be unstoppable."

Ozpin found himself full of questions today. How did she end up as Salem's pawn if all she cared about was herself? Salem didn't tolerate that.

**A flash of light appeared and the Master was now standing on a hill. He was looking off in the distance, as if waiting for something. **

**A man approached the Master. The man was wearing white pants, and a white and blue tailcoat with no sleeves. He also had a mask and hood on hiding his head. The sign post in the corner read 'The Case of Clover.'**

"Wow, I showed up fast," Clover shrugged.

"So, I'm guessing our team is the other five apprentices?" Harriet guessed.

"It would appear so, Operative Bree," Penny agreed.

**Clover's front side is revealed and he is wearing a unicorn mask. The Master talked to him without even looking to see he was there, "So, did you look through the Book?"**

"A unicorn?" Summer thought.

"Makes sense," Harriet shrugged, "What with your luck and all."

"Aren't unicorns considered lucky?" Ruby asked.

"Yep," Clover smirked, "My Semblance brings good fortune."

Qrow did another spit-take and looked at the man with wide eyes, "Mine brings misfortune."

Clover nodded his head, "Well, seems your luck is changing, huh?"

"**Yes," Clover nodded, "But I'm still analyzing it."**

"**Wow," the Master commented, impressed at his apprentice's diligence, "No quick skim for you, huh?" He turned around so they could see each other better.**

"I do enjoy being thorough," Clover nodded.

**Clover looked down in embarrassment, "I just prefer to be thorough," his hands clench as he asks what he came for, "Master, is what it says in the last passage true?"**

"Something tells me you're not happy about the last passage," Winter reasoned.

"I wonder what it says," Weiss thought.

"**Oh, yeah that." The Master shrugged, "Bummer, huh?"**

"**Yes," Clover curtly replied.**

"Doesn't look like they're going to tell us yet," Jaune groaned.

"Hey, it wouldn't be fun if they told you everything from the beginning, right?" Sun shrugged, "You'd never learn anything."

**The Master turned around and started to walk away, but continued talking, "By the way, if one day I suddenly disappear, I'm countin' on you to keep the others calm. Okay?"**

"He's naming you leader," Tai read between the lines, "You sure you're up to that?"

"I already lead the Ace-Ops," Clover nodded, "Leading them in this world shouldn't be a problem."

Gordeau mentally chuckled and sighed at the same time.

**The Master sat down while Clover looked dumbfounded, "Huh? Dis…appear?"**

"**Vanish? Fade? Dim?" the Master listed off, "I don't know how to explain it. It's just hypothetical talk."**

"Does… Does he even know what he's talking about?" Blake wondered.

"It does seem like he's not all there," Yang agreed.

Cinder began to think. _Tyrian acts like this sometimes, though he is a little more violent. Maybe it's a version of him._

"**Okay…" Clover said cautiously.**

**The Master sighed, "This world is full of light. It's a world comprised of many smaller worlds, all connected, stretching as far as the eye can see."**

**The Master picked a flower and continued, "One great light protects us all throughout this vast land. All worlds share one light, one fate."**

"That's an interesting theory," Weiss noted.

"Scientifically, it makes sense," Neptune explained, "Light travels pretty much infinitely, the light touches everywhere, just not at the same time. And I'm not a nerd."

Sun shut his mouth before he said it.

"**I take it you're talking about Kingdom Hearts." Clover reasoned.**

"I don't think he's talking about science," Yang noted.

_Kingdom Hearts? _Adam thought to himself.

"**Yep!" the Master confirmed, "You're right on the money. People believe that the light that is Kingdom Hearts will be here forever." He flicked the flower a few times.**

"**But if it were to disappear," he threatened moving his thumb under the flower, "the world would be enveloped in darkness." He popped the top of the flower off.**

"Yeah, he's talking about the force of Light," Summer reasoned, "And it doesn't seem like he thinks they can win."

"Again, he's fighting a war he knows he can't win," Raven sighed, "I'm pretty sure this is some form of Ozpin."

"**I understand," Clover started, "And that is why you granted us these Keyblades."**

"Keyblade," Ruby wondered, "They look and sound awesome! I want one!"

"Ruby…" the rest of Team RWBY sighed.

"**With these we can spread the teachings of light," Clover continued with purpose, "and we can protect Kingdom Hearts from darkness – "**

"Maybe you're wrong," Clover agreed, "Maybe we can win that fight."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Raven smirked, "Even with a luck semblance. If he sees the future, then he knows the fight is pointless. The blades must serve another purpose."

"**No," the Master interrupted, "They're not for protecting Kingdom Hearts." He stood up.**

"See?" Raven said smugly.

"What's the point of weapons if you're not protecting people?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure he has another reason for them," Qrow noted, but he glared at Ozpin at the same time.

"**Huh?" Clover asked, his resolve shaken.**

"**The final passage reads," the Master quoted, "On that fated land, a great war shall transpire. Darkness will prevail and the Light expire."**

Cinder smirked, "So we win. Isn't it just wonderful to know that all of your efforts are in vain? That you will always fail."

"That's not true," Pyrrha, strangely enough countered, "I had someone very recently tell me that destiny isn't set in stone. You can change it, just like you all can change this so it doesn't happen. You already have one new person fighting for you, so why can't everything change?"

As the thought sank into the heads of the room, Gordeau smiled. It would seem that another was ready to learn the truth.

**Clover wasn't convinced, "Isn't it our duty as Keyblade wielders to prevent this war from taking place?"**

"I agree with you there," Harriet nodded, "If we have this power, we should try and stop the war."

"But it would appear we have our orders," Clover admitted, "Better just follow them, even if I don't agree."

Qrow scoffed, "A soldier to the end, huh? You would blindly follow orders, even if it meant turning against everything you believed?"

"Yes," Winter answered, "We all would."

Raven had to agree with her brother on this one, "Then you're all just like the mindless robots you use for your army."

"I would not," Penny said, much to Winter's shock, "If my friends were in danger, I would help them rather than listen to my orders."

"Wow," Raven said, actually impressed, "The puppet has more of a conscience than you three do."

The three scowled and turned back to the screen.

"**Nah, not possible," the Master scoffed.**

"**Wha…" Clover started to ask but was cut off.**

"**You really think you can change the future?" the Master asked.**

"I mean, isn't that the point?" Ruby asked, "The future isn't set in stone."

"But in this universe it is," Neo reasoned, "That book seems to tell them everything that's going to happen."

"It's a book," Ruby reasoned, "It can't be right all the time."

"**Then…" Clover was at a loss, "what do you want us to do?"**

"**We have to focus on what comes after," the Master stated assuredly. "There's no use thinking of ways to change events that we know are gonna happen."**

"He's got a plan for after the world falls to darkness?" Emerald raised an eyebrow, "How do you plan a contingency for light expiring?"

"Hopefully, he'll tell us," Ozpin sighed.

**The Master began to walk towards, and then past Clover.**

"**But," Clover started sadly, "What about all of those who are here now? And the ones who will be here when the darkness finally comes?"**

"At least you care about the people," Jaune observed.

Clover smiled, but knew he would obey his orders first. He'd think about the people, sure, but his orders came first."

**Clover turned to his Master, "Are we to abandon all of them?"**

**The Master scoffed, "C'mon, are you telling me that you think the world can be saved by just seven people?" He continued to walk away.**

"Well, I did," Nora admitted, "Until someone said something about it. Now I realize it was kind of a dumb idea."

"We ended up as more than seven," Ren observed, "I think we can make a difference now."

The two smiled and hugged each other.

**Clover tried to reason with his Master, "We have to at least try! With enough Keyblade wielders we could –"**

**The Master stopped and folded his arms, "Well, if you wanna give it a shot…" He turned around and looked at Clover as quizzically as he could while wearing his coat.**

"**Yes." Clover stated assuredly.**

"**All righty, good luck!" the Master waved and walked away.**

"What? That's it?" Ilia said in shock, "No advice? No promise of help?"

"Again," Raven sighed, "Ozpin."

* * *

**AN: Here we are! Now, before you crucify me. Kingdom Hearts 1 is coming. In fact, I'll be doing it right after Back Cover. I just felt that Back Cover should come first.**

**As for casting:**

**Master of Masters: Secret – As we don't truly know the Master's identity, it is very hard to cast him. When his identity is revealed, so will our version.**

**Luxu: Secret – Now, you may be wondering why Luxu's gender changed but not his name. Luxu is one of the RWBY characters, and you, the readers will know which one when we hit Kingdom Hearts 2. Luxu keeps the name more for the cast in the story to be surprised when it's revealed in Kingdom Hearts 3.**

**Chirithy: The God of Light – Honestly, it makes sense for the Chirithy in KH3. They all have the same voice though, so his voice is used here.**

**Ira: Clover Ebi – The only one I can really talk about. After volume 7, the Ace-Ops as the Foretellers seems so perfect. Between Gula's 'I wouldn't call us comrades' line, to the whole of it basically being a warning against following orders too closely. Clover being the leader makes him Ira, simple as that.**

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to get it out to you. Also, because we only have one Volume of information to work with on Harriet and Clover (and sadly, that's all we'll get for him) they may seem slightly OOC, especially to future viewers. But I've made changes like that before, and the only person whose called me out on it was a guest way back in chapter 3. **

**This is the first time I'm breaking that new ground though. If you have suggestions or concerns about those two, please let me know.**

**On a less than happy note, I hope you all stay safe and healthy in the coming months!**


	24. Kingdom Hearts: X Back Cover 2

**A puff of dandelion seeds flew by and suddenly it was darkness. There were six Keyblades in the dark. We zoomed into the first one which was silver, yellow, and black and had a unicorn on the cross guard.**

"Six Keyblades," Blake observed, "One for each apprentice."

"We know who the black and silver one belongs to," Ren noted, "I would guess we're about to meet the others."

**Clover appeared and grabbed it, while the God of Light began talking again, "And so the reliable Clover, who wore the mask of the unicorn, was given his role to take over for the Master and lead the others."**

"A role I gladly accept," Clover smirked, "Though the color scheme isn't really me."

"Yeah, it isn't Atlas white," Roman said as he rolled his eyes.

**A man appeared holding another Keyblade, this one blue and grey, with a snake head. The man wore black boots that went up to his thigh, covering deep blue pants. He had on a white shirt, covered by a red sash. He also wore fingerless gloves that extended all the way up to his biceps. He wore a blue shawl over his head and a snake mask underneath.**

"That's Vine," Harriet explained, "He's the quiet, logical one of the team."

"So he's like Ren?" Nora asked with a smile, "That's great! Ren could have someone else to talk to!"

"Nora," Ren sighed.

**The God of Light continued, "Similarly, the virtuous Vine, who wore the mask of the snake, was given his role to watch over the others with a fair eye."**

"That seems like a dumb roll," Neo noted with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"I would guess we'll get that explanation later," Jaune answered, "This is probably just to familiarize us with the others."

**Next, a large woman appeared, she held a brown and black Keyblade that had a bear head on it. She wore blue boots, white pants and a red belt. She had on a white half-jacket that only had the right sleeve, with a grey undershirt. She wore a bear mask over her face and a tan hood.**

"Elm," Clover explained, "The muscle of the group, fights with a rocket hammer."

Nora perked up again, "She's like me! I'm the muscle of this team, and I fight with a hammer! I need to meet her! Ren, do you think she'll like me? I bet she'll like me! We'll be best friends!"

Harriet raised an eyebrow and was about to ask a question, but Winter interrupted her, "Yes, she's always like this."

"**The fearless Elm, who wore the mask of the bear, was given her role to support their brand-new leader Clover."**

"Another stellar role," Weiss rolled her eyes, "Being a good teammate is important, but have a better role than that!"

**A Faunus with a wolf's tail was shown. His Keyblade was purple and gold with a fox head on it. He wore black boots, blue pants, and a military shirt in all white. He had on a fox mask and a purple hood.**

"Marrow," Harriet rolled her eyes, "The goof ball of the group."

Adam growled, "Why can't a Faunus be serious for once?"

"I'm serious," Velvet shrugged, "Not that I care what a radical terrorist thinks, but I'm not a goof ball."

"**The prudent Marrow, who wore the mask of the fox, was given his role to prepare exceptional Keyblade wielders for the world after."**

"Prudent?" Harriet laughed, "Not the word I would use to describe him."

"That's actually a smart role," Summer stated, "Train the next generation."

"It's also his contingency," Ozpin observed, "He's preparing them for the world after Darkness takes over."

"But the Master has still given up," Ruby grumbled, "He should be trying to stop the darkness, regardless of what the book tells him."

**Next, a smaller woman appeared. Her Keyblade was all gold and had a leopard head. She wore white shoes with red socks. She had on leggings that covered up to her knees, then faded off and only covered the outside of her legs until connecting with her white shorts. She wore a short sleeve white and blue shirt and fingerless gloves. She wore a leopard mask and a yellow hood.**

"There you are, Hare," Clover observed.

"A leopard?" Harriet questioned, "If we're picking a big cat for me, I would've picked a cheetah."

"Why a cheetah, and not say a puma?" Mercury asked.

"I've got a speed semblance," Harriet explained, "Fastest one I've ever seen."

"So do I!" Ruby exclaimed, "It's so exciting to meet another speedster!"

Harriet smirked, "Really? Well, I bet I'm faster!"

Yang leaned over to Blake, "I smell a race coming up."

Blake smirked, "Yeah, Ruby isn't one to back down from a challenge, is she?"

"Nope!" Yang chuckled.

"**The coolheaded Harriet, who wore the mask of the leopard, was given her role to uncover the mystery of the Book of Prophecies."**

"That's my role?" Harriet asked with disappointment, "I was hoping for something a little more exciting."

"The Master must trust you," Pyrrha pointed out, "With how much he relies on the book, it would only be given to someone he trusts."

"Huh," Harriet raised an eyebrow, "I hadn't thought of it like that."

**The scene changed to Luxu holding her new Keyblade and dragging a box through a desert.**

"What's in the box?" Roman wondered.

"I bet it's part of her role," Qrow shrugged, "We don't even really know it yet."

"**Luxu, the first of the apprentices to be given their role, watched her companions from afar, as they learned what it was that they were meant to do, then, she disappeared."**

Raven sighed, "As much as I hate it, it lends more credence to the Ozpin theory. Luxu now has similarities to Summer."

"But Oz didn't give me that mission," Summer corrected, "That was all me."

"You can't blame me for everything, Raven," Ozpin stated.

Raven growled at the old man.

**The scene changed again to the Master standing on the hill again as the God of Light talked, he turned around and walked away.**

"**Not long after that, the Master vanished, dimmed, and faded without a trace."**

"So much for hypothetical," Oscar sighed.

"He probably knew that going in," Winter observed, "This plan was too well laid out to be just a back-up."

"**Five of the Master's apprentices armed themselves with the Book of Prophecies."**

**The scene showed Clover, Elm, Vine, Harriet, and Marrow standing in front of the Master in his office. The Book of Prophecies was on his desk. "They each created a Union. This would fulfill his wishes. Then, they set out to rally Keyblade wielders."**

"No book for Luxu?" Nora asked, "What is her role that she wouldn't get one?"

"I'm not sure," Ren admitted, "I'm more interested in the Unions. How would they fulfill the Master's wishes?"

"**By defeating the monsters of darkness, they would gather Lux, the power of light. These were the Foretellers."**

"There's your answer," Ilia stated, "The Master wants them to keep the light safe from the creatures of darkness."

"But he said it was impossible to stop it," Yang argued, "Why would he want them to do the impossible?"

"I don't think he does," Weiss contemplated, "There must be another reason."

"But what is it?" Neo asked, though no one had an answer.

**The scene changed; all of the Foretellers were standing in the Masters office. Clover approached a large round table and addressed the group, "There's a traitor among us."**

Harriet, Clover, Winter, and Penny's jaws collectively dropped.

"A traitor?" Clover asked, "Is this true for our world too?"

Gordeau shrugged, "I think that's something you should figure out for yourself."

Clover sighed as Harriet began trying to convince him it wasn't her.

Gordeau mentally slapped himself. _Shit! I don't actually know if there is one. I'll have to answer that later when I know more._

**The other four looked at him astonished, but it was Vine that spoke up, "Are you certain? What proof do you have?"**

"Before we jump to conclusions," Ozpin sighed, "Why don't we see the proof he has?"

"Shove it," Winter growled, to the shock of many, "This is an Atlas matter now, and after what you've done, you have no say in this matter."

Ozpin sulked as Gordeau raised an eyebrow.

**Clover held out his hand and a flash of light appeared. After it subsided, a small stuffed cat like creature appeared. It was dark grey with black stripes, had a grey cape, and a red purse.**

"D'aw," Ruby and Weiss cooed, "It's so cute!"

Blake smiled, "I actually agree with you there."

"Cute like you," Yang flirted.

Blake blushed at the compliment.

Zwei meanwhile, whimpered in Weiss's lap.

"Not as cute as you though," Weiss held him up and rubbed their noses together.

"**I found this sniffing around," Clover announced.**

"**Is that… a dark Chirithy?" Marrow asked worriedly. **

"That's a strange name for it," Neo stated.

"If a dark one is that obnoxiously cute, I'd hate to see a light one," Mercury grumbled.

**Suddenly Vine stood up, making Marrow and Elm jump a little, "Is that… a Nightmare?"**

**The other three all suddenly realized this was a bad thing and, all except Harriet who was sitting on the table, stood up.**

"I take it that's a bad thing," Sun noted.

"When has a nightmare ever been a good thing," Neptune countered.

"Point taken," Sun admitted.

**The scene changed again it showed a light grey Chirithy in an amber bottle. The Master was carrying it to his desk. **

"The light one doesn't look all that different from the dark one," Mercury sighed, "That's a relief."

"I think the dark one's cuter," Emerald admitted, as Mercury looked at her strangely.

"So, if the Master's here, I take it this is a flashback?" Harriet sighed, "How are we supposed to learn about the traitor from this?"

"From the focus," Tai observed, "I'd guess it's to learn about the Chirithies, not the traitor."

"That's dumb," Harriet growled, "The traitor is more important than a small stuffed cat."

**Suddenly, Marrow ran up and started fawning over the creature, "Master, did you make this? It's so cute!"**

Clover chuckled, "I agree with you Hare, but seeing Marrow like this? That's pretty hilarious."

Harriet still grumbled, but agreed it was funny.

"**Well," the Master leaned down to inspect the creature, "Things are gonna get pretty hectic around here soon. But this," he tapped the bottle, "Spirit Chirithy is gonna make your lives much easier!" He finished then quickly added, "Hopefully."**

"So he made them to help," Summer smiled, "That has to count for something."

"But to help who," Raven scowled, "I still don't trust him."

"**Spirit?" Harriet walked up slowly and questioned.**

**The Master picked up the bottle again, "You could say they're like cats or dogs. And they'll be your loyal pets. Every wielder will have one of these adorable little guys at their side." He tapped the glass and the Chirithy woke up. It charged the offending finger, only to hit the glass and fall over.**

Ruby and Weiss cooed again at how cute the Chirithy was.

"Every wielder has one?" Jaune asked, "Sounds like both a good plan, and a nice way to cover tracks."

"**They're here to help, so play nice!" the Master finished.**

"**Okay," Marrow nodded enthusiastically.**

**The Master set the bottle down then remembered something, "Oh, right, before I forget…"**

**This got the attention of Elm, Vine, and Clover who had been watching from a distance. The Master continued, "If a wielder is overcome by malice – or rather, if their heart is tainted by darkness – their adorable little Spirit will turn dark and become a Nightmare."**

Cinder smirked, "So one of the Foretellers has fallen to darkness. Seems we just keep winning in this universe."

"Gloat all you want," Pyrrha snapped, "I'm sure Light will find a way somehow. It may take a while, but I'm sure we will win."

Cinder settled back into her seat, "We'll see."

**Clover pieced it together, "So you're telling us that if we see a Nightmare…"**

**Vine finished his thought, "Someone has fallen into darkness."**

"**Exactly," the Master nodded, "And if you don't stop this renegade Spirit, it'll plant darkness in the hearts of others and you'll have an army of Nightmares on your hands. Beware."**

"Darkness," Ozpin sighed, "It spreads like a plague. One person corrupts another, and so on. Which is why it needs to be snuffed out."

Roman raised an eyebrow, "You want to snuff out Darkness? How's that going for you so far? Seems to me you haven't quite gotten around to it yet."

"And what do you know about it?" Ozpin asked, slightly annoyed, "You were just a thief."

"Not always," Roman muttered under his breath as he glanced at Neo. She returned the glance with a look that was both apologetic and thankful at the same time.

"**So," Elm spoke up, "If we see one of these Nightmares anywhere, we have to get rid of it on the spot."**

"I agree," Winter nodded, "Those Nightmares are Darkness, and they need to be taken care of immediately."

"No!" Weiss cried out, "They're so cute!"

"**No!" Marrow yelled, "I won't let you do that!"**

**Harriet stepped forward and scolded Elm, "No wonder you ended up as the bear. You're scary."**

"Classic Harriet wit," Clover snickered.

Harriet smirked, "I try."

**Elm looked confused, while Clover and Vine stared holes into the ground. "You're point?" Elm asked.**

**Marrow stepped forward, "Maybe you can growl at them?" he asked jokingly.**

**Elm thought about it for a moment before she realized it was a joke, "Ah! Don't insult me!"**

"Operative Ederne is not that dense," Penny noted, "I would probably think that, but not her."

**She stormed forward but at this point even the Master was in on it, "Come on, Elm. You won't know if it works unless you try."**

**Everyone except Elm was now laughing at the situation. Elm took the comment seriously again though, "Please tell me you're joking," she asked in shock.**

The theater chuckled along with the screen.

**The scene cuts back to the present and Elm starts defending herself, "It's not me."**

"**There's an easy way to solve this," Harriet pointed out, "If we all summon our Spirits, then we'll know."**

"There's a good solution," Clover pointed out, "Nice thought Hare."

"Unfortunately," Oscar sighed, "There's a major flaw with that."

"**Unfortunately," Vine pointed out, "There are countless wielders in our Unions. It would be easy for any of us to summon a Chirithy that isn't a Nightmare."**

**He shook his head and continued, "I'm afraid your suggestion wouldn't help us get to the bottom of this."**

"Oh," Harriet winced, "I didn't know they could do that."

"It would have worked with us," Winter agreed.

**Marrow slammed his hands on the table, "Yeah, in that case, who's to say that the Nightmare you saw belongs to one of us? I could belong to anyone in our Unions."**

"**That's highly unlikely," Clover noted, "Do you recall the tool the wielders were given in order to make them stronger?"**

"Keyblades?" Ruby questioned, "Isn't that part of their job?"

"Or is talking about the Spirits?" Weiss wondered, "They were sent to help."

"I think it must be something different," Blake stated, "They wouldn't question the Master, and he gave both of those things to them."

Adam mentally chuckled. He'd figured out what was going on. He was honestly impressed by what was going on. Now he just waited for everyone else to figure it out.

"**We generally don't concern ourselves with what they have at their disposal, However- I believe those tools were the Nightmare's doing." Clover set his hands on the table as he dropped this bomb.**

"**The bangles?" Marrow asked, "I know when they're equipped, they have the power to collect dark energy, but I thought we all agreed that was okay."**

"**Collecting is fine," Clover agreed, "But using that power is the equivalent of using the power of darkness."**

"And giving into Darkness is a bad thing," Velvet nodded, "It seems like that's going to be a big thing in this universe."

"Yeah," Weiss and Yang agreed.

**Harriet sighed, "It's a brilliant plan. Everyone knows that all Spirits look the same, and wielders exist in spades. There's no way to tell."**

**Marrow realized something, "Oh, no. Everyone's already equipped their bangles."**

**Elm walked over from where she was standing and asked the important questions, "So what now? How do we find out who's behind this?"**

"Anyone got any ideas?" Nora asked.

"I have several," Adam stated, "But I don't think you would agree with any of them."

Nora rolled her eyes, "Anyone who isn't violently crazy got any ideas?"

Raven slowly lowered the hand she'd raised.

**Clover had a plan outline ready, "Seeing as those bangles couldn't have been acquired by just anyone, I believe it's one of us here in this room."**

**Vine spoke up, "No, Clover, I respectfully disagree. What proof do we have that the bangles are tied to the power of darkness, or if a Nightmare is to blame? We shouldn't simply jump to conclusions."**

"And there's the Vine we all know," Clover shook his head, "Always pointing out the flaws in our logic."

"Though it can get annoying," Harriet rolled her eyes.

**Elm had had enough, "Clover, some leader you are. You've managed to plant seeds of doubt in all of us with that speech."**

"Gotta say," Qrow shrugged, "I agree with the tree woman there. You may need to find the traitor, but doing it that way? That is only gonna lead to fighting and hurt."

"Yeah?" Clover scoffed, "And how would you have done it?"

"Well," Qrow continued, "I would've found more powerful evidence then that. It seems coincidental to me."

Clover started to argue, but realized he was right.

**Clover looked at her in anger, but she ignored it and continued, "What? Did you expect the traitor to give themselves up with that accusation of yours? That was foolish."**

"**Elm," Vine snapped angrily, "That's quite enough."**

"She's right though," Neptune pointed out, "Calling out a traitor never does anything unless you have proof."

**Elm sighed, "It looks to me like the Master made the wrong choice." She began to walk out of the room.**

"Well," Winter huffed as she folded her arms, "It would appear we need to have a chat with Operative Ederne when we get back."

"She may even be the traitor," Clover shook his head, "And to think I trusted her."

**Vine stood up to stop her, "Wait. Where do you think you're going?"**

**Elm didn't answer him or even stop. She walked right out of the room.**

**Harriet hopped off the table, "I think we're done here. I trust you'll keep us all updated." She pointed out, heading for the door as well. **

"Yeah," Harriet winced, "Elm kinda called the meeting adjourned with that outburst."

"Speaking of," Clover looked at Harriet, "You'd better not start sitting on tables during our briefings. They should remain professional."

**Marrow looked down at the floor, "I hope… I hope we can all resolve this soon…" he sighed and walked out the door too.**

"I like him," Pyrrha smiled, "He seems kind and caring."

"Don't really know," Harriet shrugged, "We're a team, not friends."

"What!" the Beacon students all shouted.

"How can you be a team if you're not friends?" Ruby asked frantically.

"You need to trust each other! How can you do that if you're not friends?" Jaune wondered.

"We do," Harriet shrugged, "We don't confuse business with pleasure."

Weiss scowled, but didn't say anything. She considered both the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR her family, but knew her sister would not approve.

"**That didn't go as expected," Clover sighed. **

**Vine was worried though, "What's wrong, Clover? This isn't like you."**

"That is true," Winter agreed, "Paranoia doesn't really suit you, Clover."

"I'm more of a care-free guy when it get's down to it," Clover agreed, "But I do have a serious side."

**Clover walked over to the desk before answering, "A Lost Page… Something's missing from our Book of Prophecies. Each of our copies were said to contain the events of the future."**

"**But this incident," he continued, "Well, it's nowhere to be found."**

"Well, that's how you find out who the traitor is," Raven settled back, "Whoever has the Lost Page is your traitor."

"In this universe, yes," Winter scowled, "But in ours? How do we find them there?"

"Have you ever considered that there might not be a traitor," Ozpin suggested, "That just watching this has made you think there is a traitor?"

Clover thought for a second. _Maybe I did jump to conclusions. There could be no traitor at all._

"**And," Vine started, "How does this whole thing with the traitor tie together?"**

"**Like I said," Clover explained, "It's nowhere to be found… in my Book."**

"**Clover," Vine understood what he meant, "Are you implying that someone is in possession of the missing page? And the person with the complete Book is the traitor?"**

"Seems you're right," Emerald noted, "That's how they're gonna find the traitor."

"**There is something going on," Clover pointed out, "And a page is suspiciously missing from the Book. It's not so far-fetched to assume that the one who has the Lost Page has been turned, that they have fallen into the hands of darkness. Trust me."**

**Vine pulled out his copy of the book and examined it, "There seems to be no record of it in my Book either. You may be onto something."**

"**I wonder," he thought, "Could this have been the Master's plan all along? To grant the lost page to only one of us?"**

Ozpin's eyes widened, "That would be a devious ploy. It would make the Master quite the manipulator."

"**We have no way of knowing," Clover pointed out, "The Master is gone."**

"An excellent point," Weiss noted, "We just have to assume it wasn't his plan."

"Plan for the worst, eh?" Qrow chuckled, "You've become a little jaded, haven't you?"

Weiss scowled, but didn't acknowledge him otherwise.

**Vine sighed, "I understand what you are saying. I promise to keep a close eye on the others. I will keep you informed, as always."**

"**Thanks," Clover nodded.**

"**Of course. After all, that is what the Master asked of me." Vine pointed out. He headed for the door before turning around, "And Clover, may your heart be your guiding key." He left the room, leaving Clover alone with his thoughts.**

"Good to see Vine performing his role," Clover nodded, "I really doubt it's him."

"'May your heart be your guiding key,'" Ren quoted, "Let your heart tell you what is right. I like that quote."

"But it could be skewed in many directions," Jaune countered, "If your heart tells you to kill someone could you follow it?"

"I see your point," Ren nodded.

**AN: Surprise! I'm back early! Remember when I said I had two jobs? Well, the virus caused all restaurants to close dine-in. My first job shortened their hours and as such, I lost my shifts.**

**So, I've got a few days on my hands now to do some more writing. I really hope you all are staying safe and protecting the people around you.**

**That said, Zweig did a lot of the casting for this universe and while I did help, I wanted him to share his reasonings so here they are:**

**Invi - Vine: Both are calm and try to Keep the Peace in their Environment, Vines Semblance also makes his arms look like snakes which further fits with Invis Snake-mask**

**Aced - Elm: Both are good Friends and great Warriors but have a horrible temper which caused them to make Trouble for both themselves and their Team-mates**

**Ava - Marrow: Marrow is the nicest of the Ace-ops and as such fits Ava the best of them, Foxes and Wolves are also similiar so the Mask fits well**

**Gula - Harriet: Both see their Teammates not as Friends and have a distrustful nature, though Gulas was in a more advanced stage, Harriets Speed-semblance also can alude to the Leopard-mask of Gula**

**A quick answer to the burning questions of two readers:**

**Carre: I do plan on changing some of the Disney characters, but only the ones that make sense. Some will stay, but I'm not telling who yet.**

**Guest who guessed Adam's Identity: Not quite, try again if you'd like!**

**See you next time!**


	25. Kingdom Hearts: X Back Cover 3

**Vine walked into the office and approached the Master of Masters. The gears on the wall turned to show the words 'Case of Vine.'**

"Guessing it's time to learn more of his role," Jaune noted.

"It was to observe, right?" Roman asked, "Just want to make sure I have that right."

"That's right," Weiss confirmed, "I hope they explain more about it, too. Just 'observing' the others sounds terrible."

"**So, to sum it up," the Master said as he placed a hand on Vine's shoulder, "I'll need you to observe the others. Easy breezy."**

"Or not," Weiss sighed.

"Hey, scenes not over yet," Ruby pointed out, "Cheer up, Weiss!"

"**A-" Vine started hesitantly, "All right."**

"**Hmm," the Master pondered, "Like I said, Clover may have to take over for me," he circled Vine as he continued, "But don't be shy. Just be fair."**

"**And," he added, "Do not be afraid to speak up! Even though I say 'observe,' you'll," he pointed at Vine, "Need to be the mediator; make sure people get along."**

"Mediator," Ren smiled, "That is a much better role."

"Well, he's doing a great job so far," Qrow rolled his eyes, "He needs to patch things up between Elm and Lucky here fast, or there's going to be a full-blown uprising."

"How do you figure?" Tai asked, "From what I can see it would just be a conflict between two people."

"The Unions," Winter grumbled, "Elm is going to turn her Union against Clover's. It will be a full scale war."

**Vine looked down in contemplation, "I understand," he slowly clenched his fist, "but, without you or Luxu, to form and maintain our own Unions is…" he sighed before continuing, "It's a little unnerving, to be honest."**

**The Master waved his hands in dismissal, "Oh, come on. Lighten up a little! Maybe I'll never disappear."**

"**Wait." He pulled back in fake shock before getting right in Vine's face, "Do you **_**want**_** me to go?"**

"Why would any of the apprentices want that?" Penny asked, "They all seem to respect the Master."

"I think it's a joke Penny," Yang chuckled.

"**What?" Vine pulled back, "N-No! Of course not!"**

**The Master chuckled and patted Vine's head, "I was just kidding!"**

"**I see…" Vine sighed out.**

"**Look," the Master continued, walking towards his desk, "I get that change can be hard for everyone. But things need to keep moving forward. And you need to keep up. Otherwise, you'll just get left behind all alone."**

"Well, I'd say that that fits our situation very well," Oscar smirked.

"Yeah," Clover agreed, "This is quite a big change. I'm glad I can keep up."

Neo shook her head and lightly chuckled at the two. _If only they knew._

"**Now that you know what the future holds," he turned back to Vine, "Vine, what does your heart say?"**

**The Master scoffed a little, "May your heart be your guiding key. I say it all the time; you ultimately need to do what your heart feels is right." He made a show with his hands as if he just finished a stage show.**

"He certainly has a flair for the dramatic," Cinder scoffed, still thinking about Tyrian.

"Yeah, he does," Raven scowled in agreement.

"Do you still think it's me, Raven?" Ozpin asked with a smirk.

"I think the kid is right," Raven snapped back, "It's probably one of your past lives."

**Vine smiled lightly and nodded, "Right."**

**The screen went black and the words 'A few days later' appeared.**

"A few day's from when?" Velvet asked, "The flashback, or the real time?"

"Probably the real time," Blake shrugged, "Moving forward a few day's in a flashback would be confusing."

**The scene showed Elm, Marrow, and Harriet in a small warehouse. Both Marrow and Harriet were sitting on crates, while Elm paced in the center of the room.**

"**I was wrong about Clover," Elm started, "I thought he would make a great leader, but he let me down."**

"What did I do?" Clover asked, "I've just been leading the team."

"Making them think there is a traitor wasn't the best move," Qrow scoffed, "I still think you should have found more proof."

**She turned to the two seated in the room, "Well, what do you two think? You don't believe what Clover said, do you?"**

**Harriet looked up in contemplation, "Of course not. His argument was unconvincing. It's like Vine said," she looked over to Elm, "he's just making baseless assumptions given the situation."**

Clover and Winter turned their eyes on Harriet, who sunk into her chair.

"Guy's, c'mon," she protested, "It's another universe! I don't really think like that!"

Winter sighed, "She's right Clover. We learned this lesson in the first universe. Just because you see it here doesn't make it true for us."

"Thank goodness," Jaune mumbled, as he thought about the second universe.

**She continued, "There's no evidence to tie his accusations to anyone, let alone one of us."**

**Marrow sighed, "Maybe there's something he hasn't told us."**

**Elm growled and turned away, "Then he needs to tell us. How dare he look at us with suspicion. We're his comrades!"**

Ozpin felt many eyes fall upon him at that statement.

"I wouldn't say that," Harriet mumbled.

"**I wouldn't call us 'comrades,'" Harriet muttered under her breath.**

"What?!" Harriet exclaimed, "How did it know that?"

"Eh," Sun shrugged, "As the guy that it happened the most too, you get used to it. For most of these, there is still a small part of us in them."

"Yeah, most of them," Ren sighed this time.

"**Anyway," she continued louder, "could you get to the point? I know you didn't call us here just to complain."**

"Speed semblance make you impatient?" Emerald chuckled, "No wonder Atlas can't stop us."

"Yeah," Mercury agreed, "They are too busy fighting amongst themselves."

Harriet and Clover began to stand up, but were stopped by Raven, "Ignore them. All they are trying to do is rile you up and cause a fight."

The two sat back down, before Raven added under her breath, "Even if I agree with them."

**Elm turned back to face the other two, "I want the three of us to form an alliance."**

**Marrow sat up quickly, "But alliances are forbidden, Elm!"**

"Why would they be?" Ruby asked, "If you worked together, you could solve the problem!"

Blake narrowed her eyes, "My guess is that the Master ordered it, and they just obey."

"They're just following orders," Weiss attempted to defend them, "Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because I blindly followed orders once," Blake raised her voice, "And I became a terrorist. You can be made to do bad things just following orders."

Weiss nodded slowly, as Yang put her arm around Blake. "I understand," Weiss retracted, "I could see how that's a bad thing."

Winter scowled at her sister, but said nothing.

"**I knew it," Harriet sighed out, "I had a feeling it would come to this."**

"**So," Harriet looked to Elm, "We join forces, then confront Clover?"**

"That's a dumb plan," Harriet shook her head, "Even if all of our Unions confronted him, he would have his own Union, Vine's Union, and Luxu and the Master of Master's on his side if they came back."

"You wouldn't be outgunned," Roman nodded, "But the Master is definitely a wild card. I wouldn't bet against him."

**Elm shook her head and turned away, "Confronting him is pointless. Clover won't change his mind."**

**Harriet looked down while Elm continued, "I know there's darkness at work. There's no question. But," she turned back to the two, "I don't believe for a second there's a traitor among us."**

"So she's not the traitor," Summer smiled, "She want's to stop the darkness."

"But she's going against orders to do it," Clover shook his head, "We should trust the Master here. He probably knows best."

"Yeah," Qrow scoffed, "I trusted someone like that once. Worst luck of my life."

Raven put a hand on her brother's shoulder in comfort. But, she did so with a smirk on her face.

"**Unfortunately," she walked towards the two, "Clover doesn't share the same belief. He's just wasting time trying to figure out who the traitor is. But darkness won't wait and neither should we."**

"But the traitor could slow everything down," Pyrrha reasoned, "Make it harder to fight against the darkness."

"We don't even know if there is a traitor yet," Jaune shrugged, "That's the assumption Elm is going off of."

**She continued, "We need to band together now and find a way to fight it."**

**Harriet thought for a moment, "Guess it makes sense."**

"Hare…" Clover started.

"Look, I agree that we need to fight the darkness," Harriet interrupted, "But disobeying orders to do it? I would never. The people up top worked hard to get there, they know what they're doing."

"Unless they're corrupt," Neo pointed out.

"Something you'd know all about, wouldn't you?" Harriet snapped back.

Roman, Ilia, and Neo all glared at the woman.

"**I agree," Marrow started, "That we need to do something to fight the darkness, but combining our Unions?" He looked down in contemplation, "That was strictly forbidden by the Master."**

"I never thought the day would come," Winter sighed, "Marrow is the sensible one."

"That's the good thing about being the goof ball," Tai chuckled, "People never expect it when you're actually smart."

"You must be talking about Yang then, 'cause that clearly doesn't apply to you," Raven smirked.

"Hey!"

"**He's no longer here," Elm stated bluntly, though she did look at the ground in sadness.**

"**I'm in," Harriet said, "But let's be clear: the alliance is just between the two of us right now. I don't want my Union members involved."**

Ren narrowed his eyes, "She knows something. What good is an alliance if the Unions aren't involved?"

"It does not make a lot of sense," Penny agreed.

"**Harriet!" Marrow called out in disbelief.**

**Elm turned and looked at Marrow expectantly. He gasped before sighing out, "I want to follow the Master's teachings."**

"**Understood," Elm turned away, "That's your choice to make. You should do whatever you feel is right."**

"'May your heart be your guiding key,'" Neptune quoted.

"I get the feeling that's the recurring theme here," Ilia noted.

"At least Elm's not angry about it," Sun shrugged, "She's still letting them choose for themselves."

"**Yeah," Marrow said, unconvincingly.**

"**By the way Elm," Harriet asked, "Do Clover and Vine know?"**

Harriet face-palmed at other hers actions, "If we're forming an alliance against Clover's wishes, why would we tell him?"

"You're a lot smarter than her, to be sure," Clover chuckled.

"Unless that's just what she wants you to think," Adam smirked.

"**I haven't talked to Clover about it for obvious reasons," Elm started, "But I did ask Vine to join us." Right as she finished Vine walked in the door.**

"I don't think this is going to end well," Sun winced.

"Yeah, he seems pretty devoted to helping Clover," Jaune agreed, "He's not going to go along with it."

"**You wanted to see me?" He asked as he walked into the room.**

"**Marrow, Harriet, what are you doing here?" he asked in shock, "What's the meaning of this?"**

"**Hear me out, Vine," Elm explained, "I want an alliance among our Unions," She walked toward Vine as she continued, "Harriet here has already agreed. Will you join us and together we can…"**

"**And disobey the Master's teachings!?" Vine interrupted.**

"There it is," Sun said.

Clover smiled, "At least Vine's still on my side."

"Marrow is too," Winter noted.

Clover shook his head, "I think Marrow's on his own side. He doesn't care about the traitor, just following the Master's teachings."

**Elm snarled, "We don't have a choice! Darkness is approaching and we need to combine our strength to stand against it."**

"**The Master bestowed each of us with a different role," Vine explained, "and he specifically told us to keep our Unions separate to maintain the balance of power," He strode towards Elm as he continued, "He told us that any imbalance would lead to a desire for more power, which leads to darkness. I know you haven't forgotten!"**

"That's not necessarily true," Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow, "Unbalanced power can lead to that desire, but only if you are already darkened."

"Or if the power given is absolute," Weiss grumbled, as she thought about her father.

"Absolute power corrupts, absolutely," Blake agreed, thinking about Adam.

Summer nodded, "Someone who gains power and then shares it is still light, even if they keep more power for themselves."

"**Perhaps," he theorized, "It's you who has been tainted by darkness."**

**Elm clenched her fist, "**_**I'm**_** tainted by darkness? Then what about you, Vine?"**

"**You spy on us and report everything you see back to Clover," she explained, "You really think you have no darkness in your heart after what you did!?"**

"Isn't that his role though?" Velvet asked, "How can she think it's him if he's just doing his job?"

"She doesn't," Jaune shook his head, "Remember, she doesn't think there is a traitor. I think she realizes we all have a little darkness inside of us, she just wants Vine to see it."

"**Because that is my role," Vine defended.**

"**To observe us, yes," Elm continued, "But not to disclose everything we say and do to Clover!"**

"And that he's taking his role too far," Ren agreed.

"Yeah, I certainly wouldn't want someone reporting on everything I do," Nora nodded.

"**That's…" Vine started, but realized Elm was right.**

"**For all we know," Elm folded her arms, "you and Clover could be allies, scheming behind our backs!"**

"**That's enough." Vine stated.**

**Marrow sighed at the scene**

**The screen changed to Daybreak Town's plaza. It was a circular stone area with a fountain in the middle. Marrow sat on the edge of the fountain, thinking to himself.**

"Is that the town center?" Oscar asked in wonder.

"It kinda reminds me of Beacon, fountain and all," Yang sighed.

"Back when life was simple," Weiss shook her head.

"**When will it stop?" He wondered out loud, "I don't want us to turn against each other…"**

"He must consider you all more than co-workers," Ruby smiled, "He genuinely cares about the rest of you."

"A mentality that could get him killed," Harriet scowled.

"But we feel that way," Yang smiled as she looked at her team, "And it hasn't got us killed yet."

"It almost did," Adam chuckled under his breath.

"But it could," Clover agreed, "If he comes back for one of us instead of finishing a mission, it could kill both of us and cause the mission to fail. It's dangerous."

"But you can work together easier," Nora protested.

"I think we need to agree to disagree," Winter scowled, "Let's get back to this."

**A girl approached. She was wearing grey boots and black pants. She had on a grey and green long sleeve top, with a grey sleeveless coat over it. She had very light blonde hair, green eyes, and lamb ears. She also wore a red scarf.**

"Who is that?" Ilia asked.

"I believe that is Fiona Thyme," Clover tried to remember.

"Indeed it is!" Penny smiled, "She is one of Robyn Hill's Happy Huntresses."

"Who is Robyn Hill?" Weiss asked, "And did she really call her group the Happy Huntresses?"

"Robyn is one of three main competitors for the current Atlas council seat. The other two being General Ironwood and Father," Winter sneered, "She has the support of the people of Mantle, and yes, her group is being called the Happy Huntresses."

Qrow groaned, "Please tell me Jaq-ass isn't winning anyone's votes right now."

"Only the Atlas Elite," Clover sighed, "The General has the military and the main Atlas population, while Robyn has Mantle."

"Knowing him though, he'll have something up his sleeve," Ilia grumbled, "He always does,"

"**Master Marrow!" Fiona greeted.**

**Marrow jumped a little before seeing who it was, "Oh. Hello! Your name is Fiona, right?"**

"**Uh-huh!" she confirmed, "Uh, hey, can I join you?"**

"**Uh-huh." Marrow nodded. Fiona sat down next to him.**

"**Why the long face?" she asked, "Did something happen?"**

"You could say that," Tai chuckled, "Only his best friends fighting each other."

"That's not funny, Tai!" Summer protested, "They really could destroy the world!"

"I know," Tai reassured, "But the way she asked was funny."

"**Long day," Marrow stated as he curled his legs up closer to his body, "Do you remember what you asked me before?"**

**Fiona looked at him puzzled, so he continued, "About why the Unions compete against each other instead of working together."**

Roman grumbled, "Because _the Master_ ordered it. Which is a stupid reason."

"I'd comment about that," Winter sighed, "But with you, I feel like I wouldn't get anywhere."

"Good call, Ice Queen," Roman chuckled, "I don't do well with authority figures, especially the ones who think they know everything."

Cinder glared him.

**Fiona nodded and Marrow looked down before continuing, "Actually, I always wondered the same thing."**

Clover did a spit take, "What!?"

"**Huh?" Fiona asked, confused, "Isn't it just because the Master said so?"**

"**Yes," Marrow confirmed, "And as such we must obey. The Master said so, so it is."**

"Exactly," Harriet nodded, "I don't know what else Marrow has been thinking, but it needs to stop."

"Seriously, all he wants is for you guys to be friends," Sun countered, "Is it that hard to do?"

"It goes against our orders," Harriet scowled, "That should be enough."

"**But lately," Marrow confessed, "I've really started to wonder."**

"**You once told me that you were looking for answers," he continued, "that you wanted to solve the mysteries of this world."**

"**Well," Marrow stated, "I think that's how things should be. We need to question things and think for ourselves."**

"Thank you!" Raven threw her hands in the air, "Finally something that makes sense out of this group."

"Yeah," Ilia agreed, "I stopped questioning things once, and almost killed my best friend."

"**Whoa!" Fiona looked at him in shock, "You're really not yourself today. I guess even foretellers have their off days."**

"**Hey," Fiona had an idea, "Maybe talking about the Book will cheer you up!"**

"**Not a chance!" Marrow smirked.**

"Agreed," Ozpin nodded, "The information in the book should be kept to as few people as possible."

"Unless they prove themselves," Qrow snarled at the man, "Keeping secrets is what got you into trouble in the first place, Oz. Sharing that information would've saved you a major headache in the long run."

"**Awww." Fiona sighed.**

**Marrow looked at her knowingly, "You were trying to pull a fast one on me, weren't you?"**

"**No, no," Fiona denied, "I was joking!"**

"She's about as good at digging for information as Ruby," Yang chuckled.

"Hey," Ruby began to protest.

"We all know you're socially awkward, Ruby," Weiss giggled, "It's okay."

"Fine," Ruby pouted, but she flashed Weiss a small smile. It made Weiss's heart leap into her throat.

**Marrow silently chuckled, "If you say so," he paused before going back to the matter at hand, "But, to be honest, I think it would be great if all the Unions could work together and be friends."**

"I agree," Jaune nodded, "With them all working together, they could stop the darkness."

"No they couldn't," Winter argued, "It will come true. The book says so."

"Screw the book," Jaune muttered.

**Fiona smiled at him before looking at the ground, "You know, I made a friend from another Union today. Wasn't much of a talker, maybe just shy. We're meeting again tomorrow."**

"**That sounds like so much fun!" Marrow exclaimed, "Then, you'd better go home and get some sleep."**

"'**kay." Fiona agreed and hopped off the fountain. She ran off, headed for home, before she turned around, "Well, it was nice talking to you. I don't know what's got you down, but please cheer up!" She left the plaza, leaving Marrow alone.**

"I will say, depression looks bad on Marrow," Clover agreed, "It's so strange not to see him as his cheerful self."

"Yeah," Harriet agreed, "I almost feel bad for him."

**Marrow smiled at his student's kind words, "Thank you."**

**He looked at the ground, "If the worst happens, I'll be glad to leave the future to the kids who see the world in the way that you do." He looked up to see dandelion seeds floating in the wind. **

"Right, she must be one of the exceptional Keyblade wielders," Neo reasoned.

Cinder raised an eyebrow, before whispering to Emerald, "We should keep an eye on her when we get back. If she's that important here, she may be in our world as well."

**He smiled as he watched them drift by, "Let the wind carry you far, far away… my Dandelions."**

"I feel like that's an important object," Oscar observed, "They've come up more than once."

"I'm sure we'll find out more later," Ren nodded, "I, for one, want to see how this plays out."

"Not the way you want it to, I'm sure," Adam smirked.

* * *

**AN: God, I'm sorry. Remember when I said I had more time? Well, my single job now just lost almost all of the staff we had. They just quit! So, I had to pull two doubles the past week. I was also going to spend my day off tomorrow catching up and doing some extra writing, but now I work anyway! Agh!**

**Sorry, I'm ranting. Anyway, the last casting for this part of the Kingdom Hearts Universe, from Zweig:**

**Ephemer: Fiona Thyme – Honestly, it's the fluffy hair.**

**And the answers to a few questions:**

**Guest guessing at Adam's identity: Wrong again! I don't want to spoil it for anyone else or I'd give you the answer here, if someone else wants to that's fine, or you can keep guessing.**

**Ren Woods: Technically, parts of Union Cross would be next, but that game, along with Birth By Sleep, build very heavily off of Kingdom Hearts 1. A lot of the big moments of KH1 would be ruined if we showed BbS first, but I will show it. I plan on showing every game in the KH series, so it will be there.**

**Also, I have a special surprise for all of you. You, my faithful readers, get to make a decision on something. I have a poll up on my profile. It asks you to vote on your top three hottest (sexiest, most beautiful, however you want to say it) women in the RWBY series. You have until I'm getting ready to post chapter 50, then it will be shown to the viewers as the watchers top ten list.**

**Please vote to make that chapter a good one! Every female character with a Wiki page on the characters tab, and a picture is up for votes, so don't feel trapped by the main characters. On every chapter, I will post an update, until we hit chapter 40 then it will be a secret until the chapter comes out.**

**As of right now, I only have two places, but they are tied all around:**

**Tied for 1****st****: Neo Politan, Pyrrha Nikos, and Yang Xiao-Long all with 2 **

**Tied for 2****nd****: Harriet Bree, Kali Belladonna, Miltia Malachite, Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose, Salem (Blonde), Sienna Kahn, Velvet Scarlatina, and Winter Schnee all with 1**

**Until next time!**


	26. Kingdom Hearts: X Back Cover 4

"What do you mean by that, Bully Boy?" Roman asked, "Yeah, this isn't going well, but they all still fight for the same side, right?"

"Do they?" Adam asked, "Just keep watching. You'll see what I mean."

**Clover was flipping through his Book of Prophecies. Vine entered the room and Clover greeted him, "Vine, have you learned something?"**

**Vine walked towards Clover as he started, "It seems Elm and Harriet's Unions are now allied."**

"So now Clover knows," Jaune noted.

"But what's he going to do about it?" Nora asked.

**Clover looked down, "So Elm is the traitor after all."**

"**No," Vine argued, "I don't believe she is."**

"**Why's that?" Clover asked.**

"**To Elm," Vine explained, "Unification is a means of gathering strength to oppose the darkness. So I believe her heart still belongs to the light."**

Summer smiled, "We realized the same thing. I'm glad they both saw it too. Maybe the fight can be avoided after all!"

"Only if they don't make Elm angry," Winter shook her head, "She has quite the temper."

**Clover closed his book and quickly stood up, "Even so, forming alliances was strictly forbidden by the Master."**

"**Yes," Vine agreed, "And his teachings are absolute. That's why I will try and persuade Harriet to dissolve their alliance."**

"Why do they care so much?" Ruby sighed, "So what they're disobeying? They're still helping!"

"Orders are orders," Clover shrugged, "Just by disobeying they're hurting our cause. If they had listened this wouldn't be happening."

"But that wasn't the right thing to do!" Yang argued, "Doing the right thing should always trump orders."

Harreit scoffed, but she had long realized arguing with the kids was pointless.

"**No, I'll do it." Clover stated matter-of-factly.**

"**No," Vine argued, "Please, let me do the talking. Your intervention will do nothing more than spur Elm's anger."**

"Yeah, she is most angry with me," Clover agreed, "But she's almost as angry with Vine at this point."

"At this point the best thing would be to leave it alone," Ozpin advised, "Interfering in any way could escalate the situation."

"But we can't just let them be," Winter countered, "They could destroy everything the Master worked for!"

Weiss turned around and looked at her sister, "Are we still talking about the Master, or someone else?"

Winter raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"**All right," Clover conceded, "I'll leave it to you."**

"**And one more thing," Vine stated, "Elm has begun to question the two of us," he began to walk away as he finished, "As a precaution, my reports will be less frequent. I don't want her to get the wrong idea. Please understand."**

"**Yes, I do." Clover acknowledged. Vine left the room and Clover sat back down to look at his book again.**

"You really do spend a lot with that book," Qrow noted.

"He's probably trying to find out as much as he can about the situation," Tai noted, "It's what I'd be doing."

"But he's already said this event isn't anywhere in the book," Raven scoffed, "How much more information can he glean from it?"

**The screen was black and the words 'A few months later' appeared.**

**The warehouse was on screen, Elm and Harriet walked in. **

**Harriet paused shortly after entering, "I think I'm done."**

Harriet sighed, "I guess Vine got to me. I'll have to thank him later."

"**Done with what?" Elm questioned.**

**Harriet scoffed, "The alliance. I think it's time to call it quits."**

**Elm would have glared, if we could see her eyes, "For what reason?"**

"I wouldn't mention that though," Ren noted, "From what you said, just Vine's name might put Elm over the edge."

"She better have a good reason though," Velvet agreed, "If she doesn't have one of those either, Elm will still be mad."

"**To put it simply," Harriet explained, "I entered this alliance thinking we were preparing to fight some impending darkness, but it hasn't come."**

"**In fact," she continued, "There haven't been any suspicious incidents recently, and you haven't rallied anyone else to your cause." She sat down on one of the small tables in the room.**

"That's exactly the reason I needed," Harriet nodded.

"Wait," Neo question, "Just the Nightmare and then nothing? That's suspicious in and of itself."

Adam smirked, "Now you're getting it."

"Maybe it was just a fluke," Sun suggested.

"**Yeah, but…" Elm started, but trailed off as Harriet was right.**

**Harriet sighed, "This alliance is meaningless. Even Vine agrees." Harriet fake gasped as she realized her mistake.**

"Why?" Harriet yelled at the screen, "Why would you say that?"

"She meant to," Emerald noted, "I know how to play a con, and that was either an amateur move, or on purpose."

The room took a moment to let this information sink in.

"She has been kind of shifty this whole time," Nora agreed, "Maybe she's the traitor!"

**At the mention of Vine's name, Elm got angry, "Vine!?"**

"**Uh-oh," Harriet started in a sing-song voice, "You weren't supposed to find out."**

Harriet sighed, "I think I am the traitor after all. Now I'm just antagonizing her."

"But why though?" Blake asked, "It doesn't make any sense."

**Elm stalked over to her and stared down at her, "Is Vine the one who told you to break our alliance?"**

"**Hmm," Harriet looked around, trying to figure out how to word this, "Maybe. But I'm the one who decided to do it, and I've already told you why."**

**Elm's hand shook briefly before she grabbed Harriet by her collar and lifted her off the ground. "But we don't even know who the traitor is yet!" she yelled into her face.**

"And she's too blinded by her anger to see it," Mercury chuckled, "Way to go, traitor!"

**Harriet struggled a bit before stating, "And that's exactly why."**

**Elm dropped her and turned around. She sighed in defeat and Harriet sighed in understanding, "I just can't trust anyone but myself," she explained.**

"Wait, if she's the traitor, why would she think that?" Ilia asked.

"Right," Velvet agreed, "If she was the traitor, she could trust everyone else."

"If it were me," Roman noted, "I'd have said I was siding with Vine, and then run away as fast as I could. Not that I'd do that now, of course, but I would've."

**Elm turned back to her as she walked towards the door, "Don't you realize you won't stand a chance against the darkness on your own?"**

**Harriet stopped at the door and looked back at Elm, "Sorry, my mind's made up." She walked out.**

**Elm clenched her fist, "Vine, you will regret this!"**

"Oh, boy," Neptune winced, "This isn't gonna be good."

"I hear ya," Sun agreed, "I sense a big fight coming up."

Nora and Mercury grinned. It had been a while since they saw a good fight.

**The scene changed and Elm walked into the Master's office. On his books the words 'Case of Elm' are seen.**

"I actually forgot what her roll was," Ruby said sheepishly.

"To support Clover," Weiss scowled.

"Well, then she's failing spectacularly," Yang chuckled.

"Ah," Cinder smiled, "I see what's going on. I must say I'm impressed."

"If your impressed, I'm extremely worried about what's going on," Neo groaned.

"And you weren't when Adam figured it out?" Blake asked.

**Elm looked around but didn't see the Master.**

"**You been here long? My bad."**

**Elm turned to see the Master approaching behind her. "No," she answered.**

**The Master sat down before turning back to Elm, "So, what did you want?"**

"**Uh," Elm started in shock, "You didn't forget, did you? You're the one who called me here."**

**The Master scoffed, "Lighten up, I was just kidding!"**

"I wish he'd take this seriously," Winter shook her head.

"I think it's part of his charm," Ruby giggled, "So far he's actually been a neat character!"

"And a mystery," Blake added, "I still don't really know who he actually is!"

**He chuckled before continuing, "I didn't forget. Give me a little credit here. I was just testing you!"**

**Elm was confused, "R-Right…"**

"**Now then," the Master continued, "Allow me to tell you about your role. You're going to be Clover's right-hand woman."**

"That's what we already knew," Pyrrha noted, "I don't think we're going to learn a lot here."

"But we need too," Jaune sat up in anticipation, "Elm's actions don't make any sense if that is all there is to her role."

"**What?" Elm asked, "Clover's right-hand woman? What do you mean?"**

"**Well," the Master explained, "Clover's gonna be the new leader after I'm gone, you see, so just stand by him. Don't disappoint." He waved Elm away.**

"Or she could just be really bad at it," Nora suggested.

Adam shook his head, "Just keep watching. It really is a masterpiece what's going on."

**Elm stood in shock and protested, "Explain to me, Master. What do you mean Clover's going to be leader?"**

"**What?" the Master asked, "Is that disappointment I hear? Did **_**you**_** want to be leader?"**

"**No!" Elm protested, realizing her mistake, "I mean, if you had asked me to be the leader, that's a different story, but I wasn't trying…"**

"THAT'S what this is about?" Oscar asked incredulously, "She just wants to be leader."

"If that's what she wanted, she could have just asked," Clover shrugged.

"**You really wanna be leader, huh?" the Master interrupted.**

"**I, well…" Elm looked down in defeat.**

"**I know you want it," the Master acknowledged, "But that just isn't enough. Any chump can say," he deepened his voice. "'You! Here's a huge promotion. Good job!'" he went back to his normal voice, "and make you head honcho, but enthusiasm alone doesn't make a great leader."**

"He's right about that," Weiss agreed, "That's a lesson I learned a long time ago."

"When?" Ruby asked.

"Remember the first night I made you coffee," Weiss blushed slightly, "Well, I had a talk with Professor Port about my attitude. He basically told me the same thing, only with less joking."

"Oh," Ruby nodded, "Well, I'm glad he did! You're the best teammate anyone could ask for, Weiss!"

"T-Thanks, Ruby," Weiss sighed lightly.

"**Clover needs someone like you to give him a push in the right direction," the Master explained.**

"**Ah!" Elm exclaimed, but her tone stated she felt otherwise, "I agree, Clover is definitely the most worthy among us. I'm sure he'll make a fine leader."**

"**Then it's settled," the Master stated.**

"It would appear we will not be learning anything new after all," Penny noted.

"**Wait," Elm argued, "I agreed that he is worthy. But why do we need a new leader, Master?"**

"**Does, does that mean you will no longer be teaching us?" she asked.**

"**Well," the Master admitted, "I might disappear one day…"**

**Elm's jaw dropped open. She stood there stunned.**

**The Master looked at her for a reaction, but her brain was trying to reboot itself. "Well," he started again, "I might disappear…"**

"_**Disappear?!**_**" she shouted, causing the Master to jump, "Why? Where?!"**

The theater collectively laughed at the scene.

"**Speak up sooner if you're listening," the Master scolded, "That was embarrassing for me!"**

**He stood up before continuing, "Anyway, I don't know if I'm gonna disappear or not. It's anyone's guess right now."**

"**But…" Elm stated worriedly.**

"**In any case," the Master interrupted, "you need to support Clover. We both now he's quite serious. He's always just thinking and thinking and thinking behind that unicorn mask of his, so everyone will be counting on you to spur him into action."**

"That's new," Summer pointed out.

"But it's still the same thing," Raven countered, "There's nothing other than supporting Clover still."

"So Elm has to be the traitor," Sun commented, "If she's not following her role, she's the traitor, according to the Ops."

"But she's still light," Ilia countered, "I don't think we're any closer to finding the traitor than when we started."

"**Uh…right," Elm looked down, still worried about the Master disappearing.**

**The Master walked toward her, "You might not be entirely happy with your role, but just know that it's the most important one. Capiche?" he slapped his hand on Elm's shoulder.**

Weiss sat up, "This is it!"

"Yup," Jaune agreed, "No one would explain this role as the most important without a reason."

Everyone, except Adam, Cinder and Gordeau, moved to the edge of their seats.

"**Huh?" Elm asked.**

"**Shall I elaborate?" the Master started, "Making Clover the leader is all good in theory, but sometime later you might think, 'he's terrible at this,' in which case it'll be your job to step up."**

Adam smirked, "See? It was his plan all along for Elm to oppose Clover."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"The Master played them," Cinder smirked, "It truly was a master manipulation. I think I may need to take notes!"

The stunned silence around the room proved everybody was thinking.

Winter, Clover and Harriet felt like they had been thrown into a nightmare. This was the type of person they never wanted giving orders.

Summer and the younger viewers, save Neo, sat in stunned horror. Even Blake and Ilia had never experienced this kind of manipulation before.

Mercury, Raven, and Emerald were impressed. All three were pretty skilled manipulators in their own right. Mercury and Emerald both decided to watch more closely. Raven actually sighed. She had actually wished she hadn't been right about the Master.

Ozpin, Qrow, Taiyang, and Roman just sat with grim expressions on their faces.

Neo sighed. She suddenly felt a connection to the apprentices. She had almost killed someone because of manipulations. She knew what that was like.

"**Who knows?" the Master pondered, "Your leadership might be just what everyone needs. And that is your true role."**

**Elm smiled in understanding and pride.**

"**May your heart be your guiding key," the Master finished, "Best of luck, Elm!"**

Everyone just sat in silence, until the theater shook and went black.

"EEP!"

"What's going on Vert!"

"I don't know, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Someone keep an eye on the Terrible Trio!"

Just as quickly as they turned off the lights turned back on. What was strange, was that quite a few new seats had been added to the theater, as well as some people having been moved.

"What?" Winter, being on of the ones who moved, asked, "I don't remember moving down here!"

"Everybody just keep calm," Gordeau suggested. "I'll look into it later, I swear. Let's just finish this up."

Everyone settled in to their new seats, apprehensive about what was to come.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello all! I hope you all are staying safe. Just a quick PSA: If you've been ordered to, STAY HOME!**

**As a gas station attendant, I know I'm a necessary part of life, but if you don't have an actual reason to go out DON'T**

**Those of us that don't have a choice don't want to get sick either, so for our sake and yours, help everyone stay safe!**

**Anyway, to the story.**

**This was the chapter I have been waiting for! I'd been burning out for a little while, but this one turned out great, in my opinion. I know it's short, but we're getting to the good parts of Back Cover and I'm super excited.**

**After getting a new seating chart, provided by Zweig, it was suggested I post it every chapter to help keep where characters are straight.**

**Eventually, every seat will be filled, and a few surprises might be thrown in but here's the new chart:**

**Laps: Ruby's: Jinn, Weiss's: Zwei, Pyrrha's: 6**

**Row one: 1: Penny; 2: Ruby; 3: Weiss; 4: Winter; 5: Blake; 6: Yang; 7: Velvet; 8: 4; 9: Jaune; 10: Pyrrha; 11: Nora; 12: Ren**

**Row two: 1: 3; 2: 10; 3: Neptune; 4: Sun; 5: Ilia; 6: Neo; 7: 6; 8: 5; 9: 6; 10: 6; 11: 7; 12: 5**

**Row three: 1: Taiyang; 2: Summer; 3: Raven; 4: Qrow; 5: Roman; 6: 5; 7: 8; 8: 6; 9: Ozpin; 10: Oscar; 11: 5; 12: Gordeau**

**Row four: 1: 6; 2: 7; 3: 5; 4: 7; 5: 4; 6: 4; 7: 2; 8: 2; 9: 5; 10: 7; 11: 6; 12: 3**

**Row Five: 1: Clover; 2: Harriet; 3: 6; 4: 3; 5: 4; 6: 8; 7: 5; 8: 6; 9: 5; 10: 5; 11: 4; 12: 4**

**Row Six: 1: 4; 2: 6; 3: Adam; 4: 5; 5: 5; 6: 6; 7: 6; 8: 5; 9: 5; 10: Cinder; 11: Emerald; 12: Mercury**

**Hope this helps, and feel free to guess at seats (the number of question marks is important) (EDIT: Question marks didn't show up, changed to the number after the colon is the number of letters in the characters name) but again, expect a few surprises.**

**And now on to the poll!**

**Tied for Eighth: Coco Adel, Dew Gayl, Harriet Bree, Lisa Lavender, Miltia Malachite, Octavia Ember, Saphron Cotta-Arc, Summer Rose, Tock, Willow Schnee, and Winter Schnee all with 1**

**Tied for Seventh: Emerald Sustrai, Jinn, Nora Valkyrie, Salem (Grimm), Salem (Blonde), Velvet Scarlatina, and Weiss Schnee all with 2.**

**Tied for Sixth: Blake Belladonna and Cinder Fall both with 3**

**Tied for Fifth: Raven Branwen, Ruby Rose, and Sienna Kahn all with 4**

**Tied for Fourth: Glynda Goodwitch and Kali Belladonna both with 5**

**Third: Neo Politan with 6**

**Second: Pyrrha Nikos with 7**

**First: Yang Xiao-Long with 9**

**Keep the votes coming! See you next time!**


	27. Kingdom Hearts: X Back Cover 5

"I thought you had control over this place?" Cinder asked with a smirk, "It would not appear that way to me."

"Don't get any ideas," Gordeau scowled, "I _DO_ have control, but I also have my bosses. They can interfere if they deem it necessary."

Cinder grumbled something obscene.

"Umm, Gordeau?" Penny asked, "I do not have a good feeling about the rest of this universe. Do we have to watch it?"

"Yes, Penny," Gordeau nodded, "The rest of this viewing will probably be unpleasant for some of you, but I promise it gets better."

Everyone strapped themselves in for the rest of the viewing.

**The screen was black and the words 'A few months later' were seen.**

**Elm started narrating, "It's been over a year since the Master left. It's time for me to fulfill my true role."**

"She's taking the fight to Clover," Pyrrha shook her head, "And all because the Master manipulated her."

"And she's all alone too," Yang sighed, "She lost her only ally."

"It still doesn't make any sense," Ren noted, "Unless Harriet's role is something similar…"

"It probably is," Blake sighed.

**The screen showed a close up of Elm's mask. It pulled out to reveal Elm flying through the air, Keyblade extended in front of her. She reared back and swung her Keyblade at the waiting Vine.**

"Normally, I'd be super pumped up about a fight!" Nora exclaimed, "But in this instance, I really don't feel too good about it."

"I do," Mercury smirked, "Let's see some action!"

**Vine jumped back and the last second to avoid the attack. It sent him flying and he summoned his Keyblade and prepared for a fight. **

**Elm lept off the roof and swung and Vine, their Keyblades clashed in a flash of light.**

"Whoa…" Ruby said in awe, "Those Keyblades are awesome! They act just like swords!"

"Why aren't they using the teeth?" Weiss asked, "Wouldn't that be the sharpest point of the blade?"

"Actually," Gordeau explained, "The properties of those specific blades give them the same level of sharpness all over. Even if it doesn't look it, that is the most efficient way to use them."

Ruby squealed as the weapons continued to get cooler and cooler.

**They hovered in the air briefly in a test of strength. Elm quickly won, and sent Vine falling towards the ground.**

**He righted himself and landed on the side of a building. Elm fell towards him and readied another strike.**

**Vine turned and ran along the wall, causing Elm to hit nothing but the building. The two ran across the wall in a frantic chase.**

"How can they do that?" Jaune asked in awe, "Even Ruby needs Weiss's help to do that. They just did it with no problem."

No one answered his question.

Harriet and Clover just watched in silence as two of their teammates fought each other for no good reason.

**Elm jumped off the wall and propelled herself toward Vine. They clashed again, but Elm's strength was too great and forced Vine to the ground.**

**He recovered quickly and leapt into the air. Elm swung her blade and sliced through space itself to form a gravity well that flew at Vine. It opened and sucked Vine back to the ground. As he landed, he blocked another of Elm's attacks, but it took a toll on him.**

"What was that?" Ilia asked in shock.

"That," Gordeau pointed out, "Is the answer to Jaune's question. Keyblades give their wielders access to magic. It can be used fairly passively, for things like running up walls, or actively for things like fireballs or gravity wells, like the one Elm just used."

Neptune, Sun, Ilia, and Velvet sat in awe. Sure, they'd seen magic in Gordeau's video explanation of the past, but to actually see it in use? It was awesome.

**Elm growled, "Why do you get in my way?"**

**She overpowered Vine and disarmed him. Vine leapt away and landed across the street, while his Keyblade stuck in the ground behind Elm.**

"I'm gonna guess that the Master didn't tell the other apprentices about Elm's true role," Roman noted, "If he had, they wouldn't be fighting."

"Gotta agree with you there," Qrow nodded.

**Vine panted as he stood up, "Don't be so conceited! I'm protecting the balance, just like the Master told us to!" The river in town was shown and a small flower split apart, it's five petals flowing in separate directions. "You need to come to your senses!"**

"We've got symbolism everyone," Blake chuckled, "And not subtle symbolism either."

"They may as well have beat us over the head with it," Raven nodded.

**Elm grimaced and dropped her fighting stance. Unknown to the two fighters, Harriet had been listening, standing around the corner the whole time.**

Harriet glared at her other self, "What am I up too?"

"If it is anything like she's done in the past," Winter sighed, "Making everything worse."

"**If we don't do something," Elm countered, "light will expire!"**

**She walked towards the weaponless Vine, "Then we won't be able to avoid the grim future that awaits. We need to defy the Master's teachings to protect the world!" A single tear streamed down Elm's face.**

"She's…crying?" Oscar asked, "This must not be something she wanted to do."

"I don't think she ever did," Summer noted, "While she cares about the Master, she wants to protect the world more. And she never wanted to turn against her comrades."

"She wanted them on her side," Tai agreed, "She must really care about all of them."

"**You're saying he was wrong!?" Vine asked in horror.**

"**He's not here anymore," Elm said solemnly. She pointed her blade at Vine, "I won't let his prophecy come true. I won't let the world fall into darkness!" She flung another gravity well at Vine.**

"Well, she's determined, I'll give her that," Sun noted, "And I have to agree."

"Yeah," Neo nodded, "Having experienced it, I think any of us would try to stop our world from falling to darkness if we could do it again."

Everyone was actually in agreement with that. Even Cinder, who wanted nothing more than to watch the world burn, didn't want the world completely destroyed.

"**You fool!" Vine exclaimed as he leapt into the air. A glow surrounded his hand and his Keyblade was back in it.**

**He then controlled the water in the river to neutralize Elm's attack and boost his own speed.**

"Nope! Nope, nope, nope!" Neptune called out, "Never fighting him. EVER!"

Yang chuckled, "Water magic must be your worst nightmare, huh?"

"Water Dust used to be," Neptune grumbled, "Now it's magic."

**He launched himself past Elm and, in her moment of shock, struck at her back.**

**Just in time, Elm swung her Keyblade around and blocked. This time it was Elm that was shoved back. She dug in to try and stop herself and left grooves in the street.**

"This is intense," Velvet winced, "I wish they could see that they're still on the same side."

"I still blame the Master for that," Weiss muttered, "I can't believe he manipulated them like that."

**Harriet smirked from her hiding place. Elm had been forced into a position where she could see her.**

**A Chirithy ran past in the background followed by a panting Marrow. Harriet noticed him quickly.**

**She glanced at Elm then back to Marrow and called out, "Marrow, over here!"**

"Well, now everyone's there but me," Clover sighed, "Hopefully Marrow can talk some sense into you three."

"I don't know," Harriet shook her head, "I still feel like I have my own agenda here. I just can't put my finger on what it is."

**They both ran out of the alley to see Elm on her knees trying to hold herself up, and Vine approaching, Keyblade raised in ready.**

"**Vine, Elm! What's going on?" Marrow asked.**

**Vine answered, never taking his eyes off of Elm, "I found out who the traitor is, regrettably."**

"But she's not!" Nora cried out, "She's trying to fight the darkness! She's still on your side!"

"They don't care," Neo sighed, "They only really care about their own roles and finding the traitor. Knowing what we know, they won't ever find him."

"'Cause he doesn't exist," Roman nodded.

**Marrow gasped, "No, that's not true!"**

**He looked to Harriet for confirmation. She turned toward Elm and summoned her Keyblade, "Marrow, there's no time to lose!"**

Harriet winced at her onscreen actions. Now she was actively turning Marrow against Elm too. What was she up to?

**Elm snarled at Harriet before standing and looking at Marrow hopefully.**

**Marrow winced and summoned his own Keyblade. Elm looked around and saw she had no support at all.**

"I can't even begin to understand what that's like," Jaune sighed, "To have all your friends betray you."

Qrow sighed, "All of mine do at some point."

Tai looked at his old friend with shame in his eyes, "I'm sorry about that Qrow. It wasn't your fault, it never was and I should never have blamed you for it."

"Thanks," Qrow smiled lightly.

Ozpin, Blake, and Adam all understood what Elm was going through. They had all had old friends turn against them.

**She sighed as tears streamed down her face and readied her blade, "May my heart be my guiding key."**

**She leapt toward Vine and the screen faded out.**

"She's going to take on all three at the same time?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I may be reckless," Nora stated, "But even I know that's a dumb move! Retreat for now, and try and gather your strength!"

**The aftermath of the battle was immense. The bridge the battle took place on destroyed, the river dried up and the walls were cracked. In one of the side alleys, Harriet stood and examined a page.**

"Wow," Emerald was impressed, "That caused some damage."

Ozpin's eyes widened, "Is that what I think it is?"

Gordeau nodded.

**The Master's office was shown. He was sitting at his desk examining the Book of Prophecies. Harriet approached and words carved into the floor spelt out 'Case of Harriet.'**

Harriet sat up, "Now to learn what I've been playing at this whole time."

"We should get our answers here," Penny agreed.

**The Master was making noises as if understanding the Book.**

"**Master," Harriet announced herself with a bow.**

**The Master ignored her and kept making noises to himself.**

"And he's ignoring you," Adam chuckled, "His charisma is how he easily manipulated all of you."

Blake grumbled, "Because you do the same thing."

"**Um… Master?" Harriet tried again, but had no luck.**

"**If you're busy, I can always come back later," she offered.**

"**Sure," the Master started before changing his mind, "Oh! No, no, no, stay!"**

"Can we just cut the crap?" Harriet asked, "I want to know what my role was!"

Roman went wide-eyed as he realized something, "I think I just figured out what that sheet of paper was."

**The Master flipped through the Book, "Now where… Ah, here it is!" the Master tore a page out of his book.**

**He stood up and handed the page to Harriet. "What's this?" Harriet asked.**

"The Lost Page," Summer's jaw dropped, "She's had it the whole time?"

"The question is, why?" Raven asked.

"**Go on," the Master encouraged, "Read it."**

**Harriet obeyed and gasped, "This is from the Book of Prophecies. But…"**

"**Yup," the Master confirmed, "It's a page that's not in any of your Books."**

"**And what's written here is…" Harriet began.**

"**Your role," the Master explained, "You must find the traitor hidden among you, and stop them before it's too late. And in order to help you find the traitor…"**

Harriet gasped, "That's why I was acting like that with Elm. I must have been convinced she was the traitor and was goading her into acting on it!"

"And when she finally did, you were right there watching," Clover nodded, "It really was a clever plan."

"And exactly what the Master wanted," Qrow grumbled, "He isn't even trying to hide it here. He gave Elm a role that would paint her as the traitor either way, so Harriet would always think it was her."

"I take it back Oz," Raven sighed, "He's worse than you ever were. I don't forgive you for anything, don't get me wrong. But even I don't think you're THIS bad."

Ozpin wasn't sure what to do with that information.

"**I get it," Harriet interrupted, "That's why you gave us all different roles, isn't it?"**

**The Master held out his hand to try and stop Harriet but she kept going, pacing across the floor as she did, "If anyone deviates from the job they were given, we can easily conclude that they are the traitor. It's brilliant."**

**The Master put his hands on his hips, "Way to steal my thunder, show-off!"**

Cinder chuckled to herself. _I still think this could be Tyrian. Sure, the plan isn't like him at all, but his mannerisms are just so on point._

"**Huh?" Harriet asked in shock.**

"**It's not fair," the Master pouted, "My plan was supposed to blow your mind with its grandeur. Your jaw should've hit the floor at my sheer genius!"**

"**I'm… sorry?" Harriet apologized, unsure of what she did wrong, "But was my logic flawed?"**

"**No, you're right," the Master conceded, "So, I guess now you've earned your time in the limelight," he slumped back into his chair and changed into a serious tone, "Even though there is a traitor, act normal and keep focused. Trust no one but yourself."**

"He's not even hiding it now," Harriet sighed, "He played me and I just went along with it. How could I be so blind!"

"To be fair, Hare," Clover reassured, "He played all of us. Think about it: he told me I could try and fight the darkness, which caused me to look for any excuse to blame somebody. He told Vine to observe, but knew he'd report to whoever was in charge. He told Elm that she could literally take over if she didn't like my leadership, but didn't tell anyone else that. And he told you to find a traitor that he made. None of us are blameless in this incident."

"Except Marrow and Luxu," Ruby pointed out, "We don't know exactly what he told either of them, but Marrow seems like he's not on either side and Luxu's still pretty much a mystery."

"I'm sure we'll learn about both of them soon," Yang pointed out.

**Harriet gasped and tightened her grip on the page.**

**The alley was shown again. Harriet put the page away.**

"**Trust no one but myself," she repeated before walking out of the alley.**

"I don't like where this is going," Neo sighed, "I've tried the whole not trusting thing. Didn't work out too well for me."

**Elm lay collapsed in the warehouse, catching her breath. She was obviously the loser of the last fight and was trying to collect herself.**

"She's in bad shape," Pyrrha sighed.

"I wish I was there," Jaune looked down, "Even if she doesn't have Aura, I'm sure my Semblance could help her."

Pyrrha gasped, "You found your Semblance?"

Jaune chuckled sheepishly, "Did we not tell you? I can amplify anyone's Aura I come into contact with."

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Nora cheered, "He helped Ren mask a whole train from the Grimm and pretty much brought Weiss back to life!"

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune, "I'm so proud of you!"

Winter turned to her sister, "You died?!"

"Not quite," Weiss winced, "But I did take a pretty serious wound during the Battle of Haven. Jaune did save my life."

Winter embraced her sister in a tight hug.

**Harriet walked in and approached. Elm looked over to the footsteps and growled at who they belonged to, "Harriet."**

Harriet winced, "She's not happy to see me."

"I didn't expect her to be," Tai scoffed, "Especially considering you're there to finish the job."

**She panted but didn't get up. Seeing she was in no immediate danger, Harriet continued, "Do you wanna know what my role is?" she asked.**

"**Huh?" Elm asked as she looked her way.**

"**The Books we were given are incomplete," Harriet explained, "There's a Lost Page."**

"Why tell her this now?" Ilia asked, "Just to gloat?"

"That does sound like you, Harriet," Clover pointed out, "Everything's a competition to you."

**Elm staggered up, "Lost Page?"**

"**On that page," Harriet continued, "It is written that there is a traitor. The Master told me… to find and stop that person." She summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at Elm.**

"But it's not her!" Sun complained, "I know we've been over this, but come on! You've been around her the most."

"She should be able to see that it's not Elm," Ren agreed.

"**I called you my 'comrade.'" Elm stated solemnly as a single tear streamed down her cheek, "But never again, Harriet. It doesn't matter to me if you think I am the traitor and you want to strike me down."**

**Her sadness turned to anger as Harriet flinched, "You knew there was a traitor, and you just watched silently as we fought each other, and I won't forgive you for that."**

The real Harriet let out a small gasp. Worriedly, Clover looked at her, opening his mouth to ask her something when he froze as he saw tears slipping down her cheeks while she looked in despair at the screen.

**She shook in anger and advanced toward Harriet. Harriet backtracked, not holding her ground at all against the injured mountain of a woman.**

"**You can barely stay on your feet!" Harriet exclaimed, "Just give up already!"**

"**Don't you underestimate me!" Elm yelled and summoned her Keyblade. The two clashed in bright flash of light.**

"I can't believe it's come to this," Winter sighed, "I only wish I knew if there was a traitor in real life."

_Trust me. I intend to find that out. _Gordeau thought to himself. His list of things to do after this universe continued to grow.

**Marrow was running down the street. He was panting and desperate to get to the warehouse.**

**He was too late. The battle was over. Harriet fell, still alive but unconscious, her Keyblade disappeared in a flash.**

"No…" Harriet whimpered out, the tears still coming down her cheeks.

Instinctively, Clover put his arm around her in comfort, "Hey, wanna talk about it?"

Harriet nodded, but added, "Later, please."

Clover nodded and the two just sat like that for a moment.

**Elm stalked forward, ready to finish her former friend, but Marrow threw himself on top of him, "Please stop!"**

"Huh?" Harriet sat up, "Why?"

"It would appear that Marrow thinks of you as his friend," Penny smiled, "I'm glad. It would appear like you need some."

Harriet scowled at the synthetic girl, but inside, she admitted that Penny had a point. _Maybe having a few of them as friends wouldn't be so bad._

**Elm stopped, she still looked determined, but paused at Marrow's interruption.**

**Her resolve won out and she readied a killing strike. Marrow closed his eyes and embraced Harriet's body.**

"He's willing to die for you," Yang pointed out, "From experience, you don't do that unless you're at least good friends with the person."

"Uh, huh," Sun agreed.

**Elm dismissed her Keyblade in sadness, "You too, huh?"**

**She limped out of the warehouse and away from the others.**

**When she left Marrow lifted Harriet up and started to move her away, "Why? Why did it have to come to this?"**

"Because the Master wished it," Cinder smirked, "And it would appear he always gets what he wants."

Everyone scowled at the current Fall Maiden.

* * *

**AN: Wow these chapters are getting easier to knock out. I'm really not struggling as hard as I was before.**

**Don't have a lot to talk about at the moment, just thanks for the love from the reviewers!**

**Here's the seating chart again, but with X's in place of question marks or numbers. Hopefully this works this time,**

**Laps:-Ruby: Jinn;-Weiss: Zwei;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; XXXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**As I tried to say last time, the number of X's are important. If you want to guess at who I'm adding please do!**

**On to the poll:**

**Tied for ninth: Caroline Cordovin; Dew Gayl; Harriet Bree; Lisa Lavender; Melanie Malachite; Octavia Ember; Penny Polendina; Saphron Cotta-Arc; Summer Rose; Tock; Willow Schnee; Winter Schnee all with 1 vote**

**Tied for eighth: Coco Adel; Jinn; Miltia Malachite; Salem (Grimm); Salem (Blonde) with 2 votes**

**Tied for seventh: Blake Belladonna; Nora Valkyrie; Velvet Scarlatina with 3 votes**

**Tied for sixith: Cinder Fall; Emerald Sustrai; Raven Branwen; Weiss Schnee with 4 votes**

**Fifth: Sienna Kahn with 5 votes**

**Fourth: Glynda Goodwitch with 6 votes**

**Tied for third: Kali Belladonna and Neo Politan with 7 votes**

**Tied for second: Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose with 9 votes**

**First: Yang Xiao-Long with 12 votes.**

**Keep them coming everyone! See you next time for the end of Back Cover.**


	28. Kingdom Hearts: X Back Cover Finale

**It started to rain. Elm made her way through a deserted street, using the wall to support herself. She was exhausted after two back to back battles.**

"I'm surprised she still has any energy left," Sun noted.

"Yeah, she just lost a three on one battle, and won a duel," Yang noted, "Even I'd be running out of juice at this point!"

"Hey…" Nora thought for a moment, "Didn't Pyrrha do that once? Except she won the three on one."

"Not quite," Pyrrha remembered, "Though Mercury threw that fight, I actually fought a four-on-one versus Team CRDL."

Mercury smirked as he remembered.

Nora laughed, "Yeah, but it's CRDL. They don't count as a full team anyway."

**She looked up and sighed at what she saw. Across the intersection stood Clover, his arms crossed.**

"Come to finish the job yourself, huh?" Roman sighed.

"I don't know," Clover thought out loud, "If it were me personally, I'd probably give Elm one more chance to stand down before going that far."

**Clover looked over to her and she sighed again, "Come to finish me off? Then make it quick."**

"And she's given up," Blake ducked in embarrassment, "I don't blame her, considering all of her friends gave up on her."

**She slumped to the ground in defeat as Clover approached, "That's not what brought me here today."**

"**I wish to fulfill the role bestowed upon me, that's all. It isn't our place to try to change the events of the future; that is not our mission." Clover explained.**

"**We're here to make sure that light lives on. With only five lights," he extended his hand to Elm, "We can't afford to lose any."**

"Well, you were right," Qrow noted, "You did give her another chance."

Clover nodded, "I'm glad that trait carried over."

"**You," Elm questioned, "Still count me as one of the five lights?"**

"**Of course," Clover answered.**

**Elm scoffed, "Only you could be such a good guy after everything we've been through," She grabbed Clover's hand and stood up, "But hey, I guess that's one of the reasons I respect you so much."**

"Maybe now we can put this all behind us," Harriet sighed.

Ren shook his head, "Unfortunately, it's not over. You told Elm about the Lost Page. Now she knows, and if she's made up with Clover…"

"Clover will find out about it," Weiss gasped, "And label Harriet the traitor!"

Harriet paled at the thought.

"**However," she explained, "We still might only be four."**

"There it is," Winter sighed, "Still being played against each other."

**Clover pulled back in shock.**

"**I'm talking about Harriet," Elm explained, "She's using the knowledge of something called the Lost Page."**

**Clover's head snapped up as Elm continued, "She said that it contains events that are missing from all our Books. She's using it to discover and apprehend whoever is the traitor, claims that's her role."**

"But it is!" Ruby protested, "If you would just talk to each other…"

"Then they'd know," Neo nodded, "But the Master built his plan so that they wouldn't."

Ruby grumbled in frustration.

**Elm slumped against the wall, "But who knows what her real intentions are? What I do know is that I'll never forgive her for hiding the fact that she knew someone would betray us. That's the biggest betrayal of all."**

"She's right," Harriet sighed, "I should have told someone. I should've trusted someone."

"Hare…" Clover looked at her softly.

**Clover put a hand on Elm's shoulder, "I'd like to believe that Harriet was simply carrying out her role…"**

**He walked in front of Elm, "Elm, I'll deal with this matter. Please keep it to yourself for now."**

"**Understood," Elm stated as Clover walked away.**

"Hey," Clover smiled, "Maybe I'll give you another chance too."

**Clover stalked away, once he was out of earshot he stated, "I need to see that Lost Page."**

"Or not," Emerald smirked, "Seems you're too obsessed with finding out the truth you'll do anything to see it."

"This is still not going to end well," Summer sighed.

**The screen was black and the words 'A few days later' appeared.**

**Marrow and Vine were standing on a bridge over a river. They were arguing, with Marrow starting, "Why did you tell Clover? It had to be you because you were the only one who knew where we were hiding."**

"He was hiding me?" Harriet asked with wide-eyes, "Why, though? I've done nothing to actually deserve that."

"Because he sees you as a friend," Velvet explained, "And friends do that sort of thing for each other."

"**Didn't you think for a second that your actions could be making things worse than they already are?" he asked.**

"**And why should that even bother you?" Vine retorted, "Not only do you have your Union but you've also gathered the finest Keyblade wielders from other Unions and you're training them in a secret location, aren't you?"**

"**Yes," Marrow yelled, "Because that is my role!"**

"And we knew that," Neptune nodded, "Not the specifics of it, but we do know that part."

"I'm glad Specialist Amin has that role," Penny smiled, "It's a good fit for him."

**Vine gasped, "I had no idea, I apologize. I overstepped."**

"**No," Marrow shook his head, "I shouldn't have snapped at you either."**

"Well, those two are an apologetic group," Tai chuckled.

"They're like Pyrrha!" Nora teased.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha gasped.

Nora rolled her eyes, "My point exactly."

**They stood in silence for a few seconds before Vine asked, "What did Clover want?"**

**Marrow thought for a moment before responding, "I don't know exactly. He just asked me to give up Harriet."**

"**His eyes," he admitted, "They were… scary. I was worried he'd do something awful."**

"Scary eyes?" Clover asked.

"I think that obsession has blinded you," Winter sighed, "It's become all you can think about. Marrow's just trying to keep all of you alive."

"**I knew," he continued, "I couldn't tell him where Harriet was. Then he turned around and walked away."**

"**I see." Vine noted, "And Harriet? How is she doing?"**

"Maybe he cares too," Jaune noted.

"Not likely," Ilia sighed, "That is more than likely a professional courtesy. I've seen it before with some of the Fang members."

"**I don't know." Marrow admitted, "She's gone."**

"What!" Harriet sat up, "What happened?!"

"I'm sure we'll find out," Blake noted, "It feels like we're reaching the climax of this part."

**The screen changed to the same bridge, but with a Chirithy running across it.**

**It cutely hopped down the stairs and made its way under the bridge where Harriet and Marrow were hiding.**

"That's faster than I expected," Ren noted, "With the pace so far, I figured it would be later."

"I'm just glad we're getting it," Oscar shrugged, "It's nice not to be in the dark all of the time."

**It skidded to a stop and leaned on Marrow's knee. It spoke, but it was the God of Light's voice that came out, "Someone's coming! They're headed straight this way!"**

**Marrow stroked the creatures face and it giggled a little, "Take care of her," Marrow ordered. He walked up the stairs to meet this person.**

Harriet raised an eyebrow as she thought. _Why does he care so much? I just don't get it._

**Clover was walking across the bridge. Marrow saw him and called out, "Clover!"**

**The two approached each other and Marrow asked, "Is something wrong?"**

"**I know Harriet's here," he answered.**

"Well, he was right about one thing," Weiss shuddered, "His tone is scary right now."

Clover sighed, "I really hope I'd handle the situation better."

"**What?!" Marrow pulled back.**

"**Tell me where she is." Clover ordered.**

"**But why?" Marrow asked, "What are you going to do?"**

"**None of your concern," Clover answered flatly. He stalked toward the stairs where Marrow had come up.**

Cinder nodded, "That's how I would handle the situation. No Harriet, no one to stop you from getting the page."

"But then there's no Harriet!" Pyrrha yelled.

Winter sighed, "Sometimes we have to put our personal feelings aside for the greater good. Because he doesn't know about the manipulation, Clover will do what he has to."

Clover nodded, dejectedly.

**Marrow ran in front of him and spread out his arms, "Don't."**

"**What?" Clover asked incredulously.**

"**I won't let you near her," Marrow declared defiantly.**

"Why?" Harriet asked out loud this time, "Seriously, he's just going to get himself in trouble."

"Because he cares about all of you!" Jaune explained, "Can you still not see that? He feels like you're all friends and just need to stop fighting!"

"That's… not what I meant…" Harriet mumbled under her breath.

"**So that's it," Clover hung his head, "All right. I'll go." He turned around and left.**

"It looks like Wolf-Boy's the lynch pin that holds this operation together," Roman chuckled.

"Everyone does seem to stop fighting when he's around," Neo agreed.

**Marrow ran back to Harriet. She was trying to stand herself up.**

"**Harriet, what are you doing?!" he asked.**

Discreetly, Harriet blushed at the fuss Marrow was making over her. Just as quickly, she shook the thoughts out of her head.

**He went to help her, but she stopped him, "Something happen?"**

"**Clover was here," he explained, "He wanted me to give you up."**

"**I knew it," Harriet stated, "It's finally come to this."**

"**Come to what?" Marrow asked.**

"**Everyone wants to know about the Lost Page," Harriet explained.**

"Oh, so _now _I'm going to talk about it," Harriet rolled her eyes.

"Too little too late, I'm afraid," Ozpin sighed.

"**The Lost Page?" Marrow was getting more questions than answers.**

"**Yeah," Harriet admitted, "It's a page the Master gave me. It doesn't exist in any of our Books. It contains a passage about an inevitable betrayal."**

"**It talks about 'the one who bears the sigil,'" she continued, "That's it. So, I don't know what to make of it to be honest. My role is to find out who it is."**

"What's 'the sigil?'" Ruby asked.

"I don't think it's come up yet," Weiss thought, "I think we would've remembered if it had."

"I do wonder what it means," Adam wondered. For some reason, he instinctively ran his hand across his face.

"**I suspected Elm and went to confront her," she chuckled lightly, "And look what happened."**

"**Why are you telling me this, Harriet?" Marrow asked, "I have enough to think about keeping with the Master's teachings and my role."**

**Harriet grabbed his hand in comfort, "Always walking the straight and narrow. I'm a fool for basing my actions on what is written on that Lost Page."**

Harriet was mad at her on screen counterpart. She really should have thought of this sooner. She could've prevented all of it if she had just talked to somebody.

"**Everything in the passage is ambiguous at best," she explained, "That's why I need to find out."**

"**But how?" Marrow asked.**

"**By asking the Master," Harriet explained.**

"Didn't he vanish, dim, and fade?" Mercury asked, "I don't know how you expect to find him."

"I don't believe she does," Penny noted, "It would appear that Specialist Bree is about to do something drastic."

"**But he's not here anymore," Marrow stated.**

"**I'm going to summon Kingdom Hearts," Harriet declared.**

"I'm still not positive what Kingdom Hearts is," Neptune admitted.

"What we know so far," Ren explained, "Is that it is the light of all worlds and if it were snuffed out the world would be consumed by darkness."

"Then why is she going to summon it?" Nora asked, "Wouldn't summoning it cause it to be snuffed out quicker?"

"That's a good point," Pyrrha agreed.

"Maybe she'll explain," Ilia hoped.

"**What!?" Marrow pulled back.**

"**Then he'll have no choice but to come back!" Harriet stated.**

"**Summoning Kingdom Hearts is forbidden!" Marrow countered.**

"**That's exactly why!" Harriet shifted onto her knees, "The only way to get him back is to break the rules!"**

Harriet winced, "Why would I do that?"

"I mean," Qrow shrugged, "Following orders is what got you into this mess to begin with. Maybe breaking them is what gets you out."

"Never," Winter scoffed, "That can only lead to more chaos."

"**If things don't change," she went on, "The entire world is doomed! But, in order to go through with it, I'll need Lux. I don't have nearly enough!"**

"Lux?" Velvet asked.

"The power of Light," Gordeau explained, "They need it to summon Kingdom Hearts, but if one person has too much…"

"The universe balances itself by creating more Darkness," Ozpin sighed, "That's a cycle I know too well."

"**You always do the right thing," she pleaded, "Help me with this."**

**Marrow sighed, "I'm sorry. I know you want the Master to return, but you don't know how summoning Kingdom Hearts will affect the rest of the world."**

"**The Master," he explained, "He forbid it for a reason. I'm afraid I can't help you."**

"And that is the right way to follow orders," Tai nodded.

"Right," Summer nodded, "Seems he already thought about what we did. Summoning Kingdom Hearts makes it easier to snuff out."

"**I see," Harriet sunk in defeat before standing up and limping away, "May your heart be your guiding key," she said to herself.**

**The screen changed back to Marrow and Vine. **

"**Harriet's on a mission to collect Lux," Marrow explained.**

"**Ah," Vine stated in comprehension, "That explains why Elm and Clover are as well. They're trying to maintain the balance."**

"I don't think so," Neo shook her head, "They both consider Harriet the traitor, so they're likely collecting it to confront her."

Clover sighed, "I have to agree with you there. Harriet's given me no choice in it now."

"**But," he continued, "That isn't the balance we were expected to keep. If everyone's collecting light solely for themselves, Keyblade wielders will soon turn against one another, which will lead to… the Keyblade War."**

**Marrow hung his head, "Then what's written in the Book, all of it will happen…"**

"Still think you can win?" Cinder taunted, "With how easily these fools were manipulated, I can't imagine the rest of you are any hard to fool."

The theater grumbled at her, but quite a few were beginning to lose hope.

"**Light will expire," Vine nodded.**

"**Vine," Marrow started sadly, "What are you going to do?"**

"**I'll gather Lux, too," he admitted, "No matter what, the balance must be kept. Marrow, you do the same. We must… delay the inevitable."**

"**Right…" Marrow hung his head again as Vine walked away.**

"I don't think Marrow's going to do that," Blake noted, "He still has his role."

"Preparing the best Keyblade wielders for the world after," Yang nodded, "Let's hope he succeeds."

**Marrow made his way to the plaza. He kneeled in a grassy patch and looked at the dandelions. Suddenly, he was reminded of the day he got his role.**

**He was standing in the Master's office. On one of the bookcases the words 'Case of Marrow' are seen.**

"Here we go," Weiss readied herself, "The last of the roles."

"Wait, aren't we missing one?" Ruby asked.

"We saw Luxu at the beginning," Weiss reminded, "I don't think we'll see much more of her in this viewing."

**The Master closed the book and began, "What's written in the last page of the Book is gonna happen," he stood up and approached Marrow, "The entire world will be lost to darkness."**

"Because you willed it to happen, asshole," Raven muttered.

"I hate him a little bit more every time we see him," Oscar grumbled.

"**But Master," Marrow protested, "Isn't there anything we can do?"**

"**Well," he replied, "That's what brings me to your role. You might just be the only hope of keeping light from expiring."**

**He gasped and looked at the man, "Hope?"**

"**Master," he said with determination, "What is it that you need me to do?"**

"It's a good thing he so quickly accepted," Sun nodded, "Means he got to work right away."

**He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't get involved in any battles, forget the notion of Unions, find Keyblade wielders with potential, and create an entirely separate organization."**

"**Then," he finished, "Like the seeds of a dandelion, let them fly to another world."**

"Dandelions," Pyrrha remembered, "That's why they're so important!"

"That's the group of wielders," Jaune nodded.

"_**They**_**, will keep the light alive," he explained.**

"**You really think that…" Marrow started, "I'm the right person for this?"**

"**Marrow," the Master began calmly, "You're the only person for this."**

**He looked up in determination, "I understand."**

"He's to only person for it because you've made everyone else into the tools of your destruction," Roman shook his head.

**Back in the plaza, Marrow stood in front of an assembled group of Keyblade wielders. He was giving an inspired speech.**

"**Today," he began, "You're here to continue with your training for our mission. This session may seem like it's familiar to you, but in a world that is different, one made of dreams…"**

**He paused before continuing, "You are our hope."**

"The final rallying cry," Jaune nodded.

Ruby smiled at her fellow leader, "Time for an inspirational speech!"

**The assembled wielders gasped as Marrow continued, "A war will soon wage. Those who strive to protect the light will turn their weapons on their allies for the sake of loyalty to their own Unions."**

"Do you see how this is bad?" Qrow asked, "How is this any different than what you do with Jimmy?"

"Because the General would never do anything like this," Winter retorted, "He'd never pit us against each other, or give up the greater good."

"**To be honest," he admitted, "I don't know how far I can guide all of you."**

"**What you must remember," he continued, "Is that anyone can lose themselves to the darkness."**

"That's a good thing to remember," Ozpin sighed as he remembered.

"But the same can be said of the other way too," Gordeau scowled at his father, "Anyone can still find the light as well."

"Can they?" Ozpin sighed to himself.

"Well, I sure did," Roman agreed, "Now, I may not be the darkest person, but I've found my way back to the light."

"**However," he went on, "there will be no winners; everything will be lost."**

"**Except," he explained, "All of you who are the seeds of hope. When the time comes, and there is war, you mustn't fight, but instead you must fly away from here to the world outside."**

"**This training is to help you fulfill this crucial task," he explained, "The future is in all your hands, as is the world's light. May your hearts be your guiding key."**

**The screen went black.**

"He's really good at that," Velvet smiled, "Now I want to go protect the Light even more."

"Maybe I should let him take over speech duties," Clover chuckled.

"So, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Light expired," Gordeau explained, "The Keyblade War happened and every wielder who participated was lost. But the Dandelions kept the world alive."

"So is that the end of this viewing?" Oscar asked.

"Not quite," Gordeau smirked.

**The Master's office was shown with himself sitting and Luxu standing next to him. On the desk, papers that said 'Case of Luxu' are shown.**

"I guess I was wrong," Weiss admitted, much to the fake shock of her team, "We are going to see more of her."

**Luxu's Keyblade was shown up close, right on top of the eye.**

"**The Gazing Eye?" she asked.**

"**Uh, that's not what it's called," the Master corrected.**

"Wait, they have names?!" Ruby squealed.

"I hope these things don't get any new features," Yang grumbled as she uncovered her ears, "There's only so much Ruby enthusiasm I can take in one day."

The sisters stuck their tongues out at each other.

"**Oh, what then?" she asked.**

"**Hm," the Master hummed, "Actually, no name."**

"**No Name…" Luxu pondered.**

"Now it has a name," Nora chuckled, "Sounds like something I'd do!"

Ren sighed, but smiled at the same time, "It certainly does."

"**Well," the Master admitted, "'gazing' or not, that Keyblade does have an eye in it. My eye, to be exact."**

"**EW!" Luxu (**and a good part of the audience) **pulled back in disgust.**

Cinder deadpanned the screen, before finally speaking the thought she'd been having, "Yeah, that´s definitely Tyrian. No other person is deranged enough to rip out their own eye for something they don´t even know would work."

Now Qrow deadpanned the screen, "Well, that explains a lot about that guy."

"**Oh, you think that's 'gross,' do ya?" the Master asked dramatically.**

"Yes, yes I do," Jaune gagged.

"Keep it together, Vomit Boy," Ruby teased.

"Shut it, Crater Face!" he retorted.

"**N-No!" Luxu tried to defend herself. It didn't work.**

"**Yeah, sure." The Master waved it off.**

"Now that you say it," Emerald sighed, "This all does seem like something that psycho would come up with."

"Can't believe we didn't see it sooner," Mercury nodded.

"**Anyway," he continued, "About your role. You need to pass down that Keyblade to your apprentice, and then him to his, so that my eye can see the future."**

"**So the Book of Prophecies…" Luxu realized.**

"That's how he did it," Raven sighed.

"And why we didn't know about Luxu's roll before," Tai nodded, "If we had known, it would have been obvious from the very beginning."

"**Bingo!" The Master exclaimed with a point, "The fact that it exists is proof of your success! That means you've trained a worthy apprentice, passed down that handsome Keyblade, and fulfilled your role! CONGRATULATIONS!" He clapped excitedly for a minute.**

Ruby sighed, "That DOES seem like Tyrian."

"That man has a few screws loose," Jaune shook his head.

"More than a few," Nora scoffed.

**Luxu looked confused so the Master asked, "What's the matter? Come on, you did a fantastic job! At least smile a little!"**

"**But I haven't done anything yet," Luxu stated staring at her Keyblade.**

"**Good point," the Master admitted, "Guess you better get started then!"**

"**Unfortunately," he explained, "You'll have to go alone from here on out. No Book of Prophecies to keep you company, either. I can't have you causing any temporal paradoxes."**

"Oh, good," Neptune let out a sigh of relief, "I was worried he'd forget about that."

"I can understand why," Sun nodded.

"**But hey," he shrugged, "We both know you'll do just fine without it, right?"**

"**Do I really have to go alone?" Luxu asked, "What about the others?"**

"**Minor details," the Master chuckled, "so don't sweat it."**

**He stood up and approached a black box, "For now, you, that Keyblade, and this box need to stay out of sight."**

"What's in the box?" Neo asked.

"Knowing Tyrian, it could be anything," Emerald sighed, "Even a severed head."

Gordeau had to double check to make sure they were still watching the same universe.

**Luxu dismissed her Keyblade and helped the Master with the box. **

"**Just watch with your own eyes, and my eye, of course," the Master continued, "as things unfold between the others."**

"**Then," he explained, "When the time is right, go off and do your thing."**

"Which explains why she disappeared," Adam nodded, "The whole of the plan is revealed."

"Except the box," Sun noted, "But I don't think we're going to get anything else on it."

**Luxu looked at the box curiously, "What's in it?"**

"**It's a secret," the Master stated, "And, well, you see, the thing is," he chuckled briefly before stopping and dramatically posing, "You can never, ever open it."**

"**Great," Luxu scoffed, "Now I really wanna know."**

Ruby and Nora suddenly felt eyes fall upon them.

"Okay," Ruby sighed, "But if you tell me not to push a button, I'm going to want to know what it does!"

"I hear you Ruby!" Nora agreed.

"**Ah, all right," the Master conceded, "I'll indulge you. But this secret stays between the two of us, and you have to promise never to open the box."**

"**I promise," Luxu nodded.**

**The Master leaned down and whispered softly to Luxu. When he finished Luxu recoiled in surprise.**

"**But why?" she asked.**

"**You'll see," the Master said ominously.**

"That doesn't bode well," Winter sighed.

**The screen changed to Luxu standing in a desert with No Name and the box. She put her hand on her chest and stated, "May my heart be my guiding key." The screen faded to black.**

"And that's the end," Gordeau noted.

"But I didn't learn anything about Light and Darkness!" Penny complained, "Just that I shouldn't always follow orders just because I'm told to."

"Don't worry," Gordeau chuckled, "That was just a prequel. Let's take a short break and then we'll get right back to it."

* * *

**AN: And thus ends Back Cover. As previously stated, we'll be going straight into Kingdom Hearts 1 after a quick break chapter.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers who said they loved this. It always makes me smile when I see that. As for a few other points.**

**Carre: Back Cover is a companion movie that ties into the events of Kingdom Hearts: X (Chi). It shows up in the bundle 2.8 Final Chapter-Prologue as a movie.**

**As for, your other point (and someone elses too) she will be coming. I mean, how can I have good old family drama between Gordeau, Ozpin, and her if I didn't? I actually have a plan on when to bring her in though, so keep an eye on that.**

**Seating chart (with a new addition)**

**Laps:Ruby: Jinn; Weiss: Zwei;-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; XXXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**And the poll:**

**Tied for 10****th****: Amber, Caroline Cordovin, Dew Gayl, Harriet Bree, Lisa Lavender, Melanie Malachite, Neon Katt, Octavia Ember, Penny Polendina, Saphron Cotta-Arc, Tock, and Winter Schnee with 1.**

**Tied for 9****th****: Jinn, Miltia Malachite, Salem (Grimm), and Willow Schnee all with 2**

**Tied for 8****th****: Coco Adel, Nora Valkyrie, Salem (Blonde), Summer Rose and Velvet Scarlatina all with 3**

**Tied for 7****th****: Emerald Sustrai, Raven Branwen, and Weiss Schnee all with 4**

**Tied for 6****th****: Blake Belladonna, Cinder Fall, and Sienna Kahn with 5**

**5****th****: Glynda Goodwitch with 6**

**4****th****: Kali Belladonna with 5**

**3****rd****: Neo Politan with 8**

**2****nd****: Ruby Rose with 10**

**Tied for 1****st****: Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao-Long with 12.**

**I want to thank everyone again. During the last chapter, this story passed the 300 follower mark, and I couldn't be happier! See you all later for the break chapter!**


	29. Plans Revealed

"So, we're getting a break now?" Clover asked.

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "That way you can talk about what happened in the previous viewing and I can get some things done. I'm still on the clock you know."

"Good," Clover nodded as he glanced at Harriet, "I think we need that time."

"Wait!" Ruby called out, "What about the songs?"

"Right!" Weiss nodded, "The songs about us."

"Kinda surprised you still want to, Rubes," Yang stated worriedly, "After the last one…"

"It's okay, Yang," Ruby nodded, "I don't think I've got anymore baggage to unload."

"Alright then," Gordeau pulled out his scroll, "I que one up."

"I wonder what this ones gonna be about," Jaune wondered.

_**Close your eyes now time for dreams, death is never what it seems.**_

"Well, that's a somber way to start," Blake noted.

"Almost exactly like the last one," Summer grumbled, "Is this also about me?"

"Only the first part," Gordeau nodded, "Then it switches."

_**Did the things you thought you should, all the things they said were good.**_

Raven sighed, "So the last one was Ruby mourning Summer, this one is me?"

"You never stay in mourning for long though," Tai thought, "What turn does it take?"

_**All your faith in ancient ways, leaves you trapped inside a maze.**_

"Oh," Ozpin sighed, "I understand now."

"It's Raven yelling at you for her death," Oscar nodded.

"Which means there's more than likely a jab at me in here too," Qrow shook his head.

_**Take the lives of those you need, sow the death then reap the seed. Reap the seed.**_

Cinder smirked, "You know, she's not the only one that feels that way. I know a rather large man who wants you dead for the same reasons."

"Hazel…" Nora grumbled, "I still owe him for Haven."

"Didn't you throw him through a wall?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Nora nodded, "But he still beat us senseless."

_**Born an angel, heaven sent, falls from grace are never elegant.**_

"Sounds about right," Qrow sighed, "Born this great hero, Ozma, then fallen from grace."

"Don't I know it," Gordeau mumbled to himself.

_**Stars will drop out of the sky, the moon will sadly watch the roses die,**_

"WHAT?!" Tai, Qrow, Yang, and Weiss all stood up.

"Roses?! As in, plural?" Weiss turned in shock.

"That's not happening," Yang scowled.

"I won't lose another," Tai said with determination, "I won't!"

"Guys, I'm not dead!" Ruby protested, "It might not even happen!"

"Hey Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, Blake?"

"If Ruby and Summer are supposed to symbolize Roses," Blake wondered, "Then does the Moon symbolize your mother?"

Yang and the other Watchers all looked thoughtful.

"Well, it would fit I think so maybe?"

_**In vain, lost, no gain, but you're not taking me.**_

_**You can't have my life, I'm not your sacrifice.**_

Qrow turned to Raven, "So, would you be willing to fight if it wasn't for Oz?"

"No," Raven shook her head, "I may be coming home, but I'm not fighting impossible battles. If you and the girls want to throw your lives away, I'm sorry but I'm not helping."

Tai sighed. He'd need to have a conversation with his wife again.

_**You can try, but I'm free, and you won't conquer me.**_

_**I won't crawl, most of all, I won't fall, for you.**_

"Setting aside the actual meaning," Jaune noted, "This actually ties in with what we just watched."

"Except none of the Foretellers actually thought like this," Pyrrha sighed, "If they had, the whole mess could've been avoided."

"I don't think so," Blake shook her head, "This seems like the opposite extreme from them. I think a middle ground was needed there."

_**Show them gods and deities, blind and keep the people on their knees.**_

_**Pierce the sky, escape your fate. The more you try the more you'll just breed hate,**_

_**And lies. Truth will rise, revealed by mirrored eyes.**_

"It was Ruby who showed us Ozpin's lies," Yang pointed out.

"But how would your mother know that?" Weiss asked.

"Unless…" Qrow pondered before looking at his sister, "Someone was spying on us…"

Raven folded her arms and looked away, "I was not, I was… just checking up on my daughter."

"So you were spying on us," Yang smirked.

Raven just huffed.

_**What if all the plans you made, were not worth the price they paid?**_

_**Even with the lives you stole, still no closer to your... goal.**_

"I don't think that was actually a question," Ozpin sighed.

"Nope," Oscar shook his head, "More like a statement to show how much we've failed."

"You haven't failed anyone, kid," Qrow shook his head, "Just Oz."

"Again, I need to point out that this fits perfectly with the Master of Masters," Jaune noted as he looked at Gordeau, "These aren't really random, are they?"

"No they are," Gordeau confirmed, "My system just has a good sense of timing."

_**You can't have my life. I'm not your sacrifice. You can try, but I'm free,**_

_**And you won't conquer me. I won't crawl,**_

_**Most of all, I won't fall for you.**_

"Well," Gordeau stood up, "Now that that's done, I have some things to take care of." He rushed out of the room and left the viewers to their own devices.

"Well," Summer stood up, "Clover, why don't you and Harriet follow us to the kitchen? Then you two can discuss what you need to after a quick bite to eat."

Clover nodded and the two Ace-Ops followed her out of the theater. Everyone soon worked their way out, but Sun noticed something on his way out. Adam wasn't moving.

Sun sighed and made a decision, "Hey, Neptune, you go on ahead I'll catch up."

Neptune gave him a questioning look, but shrugged it off. Sun ran off all the time, at least he had the decency to tell him first this time.

Once everyone else had left the theater, Sun approached Adam, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Adam raised his eyebrow at the monkey Faunus, "Aren't you one of Blake's friends?"

"Yep," Sun nodded, as he extended his hand, "Sun Wukong."

Adam glanced at the hand and rolled his eyes, "Why are you here?"

"Well," Sun sighed as he put his hand down, "I couldn't help but notice that you haven't really left the theater since we've been here."

"And your point is?" Adam folded his arms.

"Look, man," Sun sat next to him, "It's been a day. From what I've heard, you spent a lot of the time before we got here chasing Blake through a snow storm. I'm sure you're hungry and I was going to offer to show you where the kitchen is."

"I don't need your help," Adam scoffed, "I can find it all by myself."

Sun sighed, "Look, I'm sure you could, but I figured you could use a hand. If you don't want my help I'll go." He stood up and began to walk out.

Adam sighed, "Wait."

Sun stopped and turned around. Adam stood up and walked over to him, "Answer me one question. You're Blake's friend and yet you're still willing to help me. Why?"

Sun nodded, "Believe it or not, this has nothing to do with Blake, and everything to do with you. I used to think the White Fang was just a bunch of stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want."

Adam growled at him, but Sun continued, "That is, until I saw your scar."

Adam backed away and folded his arms waiting for an explanation.

"Sure," Sun continued, "I knew Faunus were discriminated against, but I never saw that kind of brutality first hand until now. And, while I still don't think blowing up a school is the best way to go about it, I can see how the White Fang is needed to help the less fortunate of us."

Adam was honestly shocked. From what he had seen, this was the last thing he expected from the monkey Faunus.

"So," Sun finished, "This isn't me trying to be your friend, this is me seeing a less fortunate Faunus and trying to help them the right way. So, what do you say? Want to go get some food?"

"I'm not less fortunate than you," Adam scoffed, "But, I am hungry." He started walking towards the door, "If anyone asks, you're not helping me. We just happened to be going the same way and ran into each other."

Sun rolled his eyes, "Whatever, man. You've gotta do something about that pride of yours."

The two started walking out, when Sun felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around but saw nothing so he shrugged it off and continued to lead the most dangerous Faunus in the world to the kitchen for some lunch.

* * *

"Well shit!" Gordeau groaned as he finished watching the events of the Prime World in scroll-form. On one hand the Prime World had delivered several more people chosen by destiny to be available for the fight against the rouge viewer. The Ace-ops and Robyn Hill's Happy Huntresses would be very useful for that goal.

He frowned. It was horribly annoying that only people who got "roles" in the Prime Universe had the touch of destiny that allowed them to "grow" from watching the various universes. Otherwise he would be looking for the hundreds of Huntsman that were scattered to the wind but the note which he had gotten from his superior during the first viewing had explained why that was futile.

These "unnamed" characters could not receive ANYTHING from the viewings. Hell, they would not even be able to retain the memories of even visiting his place once they left. So he was forced to look for allies from the limited pool of people who had been touched by destiny.

If it were different, he most certainly would have never permitted someone like Cinder Fall access to his place. But, his superior had requested he gather every ally possible, and while difficult she was possible.

It honestly made him wonder something though, he hadn't chosen Clover and Harriet to be found and brought to his domain, yet here they were. Which meant his superiors were trying to do something. He shook the thought out of his head, he'd just ask them when he called them later.

Still, some of the new events from the Prime Universe made him reconsider his plans slightly. Winter Schnee and James Ironwood definitely needed more work than he expected, he had not liked what he saw there. Though he had been amused at watching Jacques being arrested. Shame that the version in his Universe was more intelligent and malicious. Willow's cameras had been quickly found and destroyed by Jacques immediately followed by him threatening to take his anger out on Weiss if Willow tried something like that again.

Sighing Gordeau started to compile several new Worlds which should help Ironwood and Winter from becoming like their Prime Universe Counterparts. Although, it would be nice to tell Clover that there wasn't a traitor among the Ace-Ops, even if the entire team kind-of betrayed humanity.

Suddenly, he remembered a promise he'd made to a certain rabbit. Using his computer, he quickly sent a mail to one of his Co-Workers so that he would go and search for the world where Coco Adel had ended up being connected to after the people from Remnant had been scattered over the Multiverse.

With the mail sent, he started on his second task of the break. A talk with a certain champion about what was going on.

* * *

"So, Hare," Clover started once the two had found their barracks, thanks to the ever helpful Penny, "That was some world wasn't it."

Harriet hadn't said a word since the viewing had finished, "I did it. It was me," she whispered to herself.

"Hare…" Clover started, but was quickly interrupted.

"No, Clover," Harriet snapped, "I caused the destruction of an entire world! I tore the team apart! How can I live with myself?" She slumped down on the bed in defeat.

"Simple," Clover nodded as he sat down next to her, "You have to realize it wasn't you."

"Yeah?" Harriet scoffed, "And how do I do that?"

"Well, I don't know if you heard him during lunch," Clover chuckled, "But apparently in one of the other universes that blonde boy was a cannibal who killed and had sex with people for no reason at all."

"But were they anything a like?" Harriet protested, "Did he really see himself in that other him at all? Because I sure did!"

"Seriously, Hare, what's this all about?" Clover asked, already tired of this charade, "Just tell me and I'll see what I can do."

Harriet sighed and sat up, "I wouldn't call us comrades."

"Huh?"

"That's what this is about," Harriet admitted, "When the Elm in that universe told me that she would never consider me a friend, I realized something."

She turned to him, "Clover, as much as we pretend, I think that the whole team does in fact see each other as friends. Because as soon as Elm said that, it cut me to the core. You saw how I got."

Clover nodded as he listened.

"So, maybe when we get back we start over?" she asked, "As a team of friends?"

"Well," Clover smirked, "That's as much up to the others as it is me, but for my part I already considered you all my friends."

Harriet went wide-eyed before smiling, "Thanks, friend."

Clover placed a hand on her shoulder, "Anytime, comrade."

* * *

Gordeau left his room and began his search for Pyrrha. As he made his way to the kitchen though, he ran into Roman, Ilia, and Neo.

"Ah, Greeny," Roman nodded, "How's it going?"

"Alright, and not so great all at the same time," Gordeau sighed, "I just found out some things that are going to make our task that much harder."

"How can we help?" Neo asked, "As much as I like spending time here, I miss our world."

"Well, at the moment I'm looking for Pyrrha," Gordeau answered, "I'm going to tell her what's going on so we'll have one more person to help."

"That's good," Ilia nodded, "I think she's still in the kitchen with her team."

"Thanks," Gordeau started to walk away when Roman grabbed his arm.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and take Neo with you?" he asked, "I noticed something earlier I need to talk to the resident chameleon about."

Gordeau nodded, "Hey, Neo, mind coming with me? I think Pyrrha will take it better if someone else is there to help explain things, and since you're the only one whose explained it other than me…"

"Sure, no problem," Neo nodded, planted a kiss on Ilia's cheek, and followed Gordeau to the kitchen.

"So, just the two of us, huh?" Ilia mused, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to spend some time with my girlfriend's father…" she trailed off as she looked at Roman and saw the death glare he was giving her.

"Are you done?" Roman asked, "Because you and I have something to discuss."

Ilia gulped as Roman led her into the nearest room, which just so happened to be set up like a museum for multiversal artifacts.

"Now," Roman continued, "You may not think I was paying attention during the dance earlier, what we me playing bass and all, but I was."

Ilia raised an eyebrow.

Roman rolled his eyes, "Oh don't give me that. You know, this relationship worried me from the start. Neo was alone and latched onto you because you did something nice for her, and you were looking for a rebound. Honestly, I never thought it was going to work."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ilia muttered.

"Oh, no, you don't get to speak, _Rainbow_," Roman snapped, "You're going to sit there and listen to me, and then think about what I said."

Ilia snapped her mouth shut as Roman lit up a cigar, "Now, I was hoping that the both of you were just looking for a quick fling, or maybe a friends-with-benefits thing."

Ilia turned pink and started to protest.

"Oh, please," Roman rolled his eyes, "You think I don't know why the two of you spent the night in your room instead of the hideout Neo normally considered home? Contrary to what some people think of me, I'm not dense."

Ilia remained a pink hue as Roman continued, "But, what I say today worried me. Neo was totally lost in your arms during that dance. She doesn't think of this as a quick fling, no, she thinks it's the really deal."

"So do I!" Ilia stood up in protest.

Roman glared at her again, "Sit back down, and shut up, because that is the most blatant lie I've heard in a long time. And I worked for Matchstick!"

"It's not a lie!" Ilia continued to protest.

Roman squinted at her for a moment before his jaw dropped, causing his cigar to fall to the ground, "You really didn't realize you were doing it did you?"

"Doing what?!" Ilia asked.

"I'll tell you what!" Roman yelled, "Every single time my daughter had her eyes closed during that dance, you were busy looking at the Kitty Cat and Blondie with jealous eyes!"

Ilia sat down in shock, "I…I was?"

"YES!" Roman continued, "Which means you still have feelings for the Kitty. Strong enough feelings that you're not giving my daughter the attention she deserves."

Ilia couldn't believe it. She knew the feelings were still there, she just hadn't realized how strong they were.

"So," Roman lit another cigar, "I'm giving you a choice. Technically, this choice has three options: Option one: you forget about the cat and start loving my daughter the way she obviously feels about you. Option two: you break things off with Neo before she gets too invested and finds out later. Option three: you do neither of the above, break Neo's heart, and I come give you a beating you'll never forget. Are we clear?"

Ilia nodded frantically.

"Good," Roman nodded as he walked to the door, "Why don't you stay here and think about it for a while, huh? I'll send Neo your way when she's done."

Roman exited and Ilia put her face in her hands. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"You know, in hindsight, maybe you should've brought Roman with you instead," Neo sighed to Gordeau.

"Yeah," he sighed right back, "She's not really getting this whole coming back to life thing is she?"

"I mean you exist outside of time and space," Pyrrha was reasoning to herself, "So I can understand being brought back here. But going back to the world? That's just impossible, isn't it?"

"Seriously," Neo rolled her eyes, "What's not to get? We're all going back in time with our memories of what happened both in our world and here right after we help save the world."

"I just…" Pyrrha sighed, "It's a lot to take in. Plus I have to keep it a secret from Jaune and the others…"

"I know," Gordeau nodded, "Part of the lesson you learned was about not trying to do everything yourself. But you're not! Everyone in that theater will be helping. I'm just asking you to keep it a secret until Cinder, Adam, and anyone else who shows up that I warn you about changes their view."

"Okay," Pyrrha shrugged weakly, "I guess."

"I feel like you still don't quite believe me," Gordeau sighed, "I'm not supposed to do this, but if it's what convinces you."

Gordeau stood up and extended his hand, "Pyrrha, Neo, how would you two like to meet my bosses?"

* * *

"Why are we back in this room again, Weiss?" Yang questioned as after lunch, Weiss had led all the students to the same room they had the virginity conversation in.

"For a much more pressing matter than what I did last time," Weiss nodded seriously, "So serious, I had to invite the Remnant Boy's Club too."

Everyone looked over to Jaune, Ren, Oscar, Neptune, and Sun.

"I did not know we had a club name," Ren admitted.

"I didn't know they had a club name," Sun gestured.

"Anyway," Blake rolled her eyes, "If this is a Girl's club meeting, I can't help but notice we're missing a few members…"

"Well, Gordeau dragged Pyrrha and Neo off somewhere," Weiss explained, "I couldn't find Ilia anywhere, and after some comments she made in that last viewing, I don't exactly trust my sister with this task at the moment."

"I'm just excited to be invited to this one!" Penny smiled, "I can't wait to talk about girl stuff with all of you!"

"Is she always like this?" Oscar asked Jaune.

"You'd have to ask Ruby about that," Jaune answered, "She's the only one who really knows Penny."

"Speaking of which," Velvet nodded, "Where is Ruby?"

"You heard that?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"I hear everything," Velvet shrugged as she pointed to her ears.

"Ruby isn't here," Weiss answered, "Because she is the topic of discussion. I welcome all of you to the first ever meeting of the SRAACC!"

"The what?" Yang asked.

"The 'Save Ruby at all Costs Club!'" Weiss answered, "As we heard in your mother's song, Ruby is fated to die."

"We don't know that," Neptune countered, "It could just be a reference to her mother for all we know."

"No!" Weiss slammed her fist on the table, "It wasn't! Let me ask you something, when has Raven ever been wrong about anything?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Yang crossed her arms and huffed.

"No, because I'm going to," Weiss scowled, "I didn't mean she did something wrong, I meant she was wrong about events. She was right about Ozpin. She was right about Salem!"

"Okay," Blake sighed as she got up next to Weiss, "I know you have feelings for Ruby."

"She does?!" Neptune and Jaune asked in shock.

"Yeah, that was kind of obvious," Sun raised an eyebrow, "She's been pining over her for a little while now."

"Oh this is great news, friend Weiss," Penny smiled, "I'm sure Ruby will be so pleased when I tell her about it!"

"NO!" Weiss yelled, "Don't tell her!"

"Huh? Why?" Penny asked.

"Because we don't know how Ruby feel's about Weiss yet," Yang explained, "We were hoping it would come up in the universes and that could set the stage."

"Wait," Weiss realized something, "I thought you liked her Penny? Why would you try to help me?"

"Oh, no," Penny shook her head, "Ruby is just my friend! But she's really my only one…"

"That makes sense," Nora nodded, "You can get clingy if you only really know one person."

Ren shot her a glance and smirked.

"Okay," Yang interrupted, "Conversation someone needs to have with Penny aside, I agree with Blakey. You're looking too much into this Weiss!"

"Yeah," Jaune nodded, "And even if there was a chance Ruby would die, you've got all of us here willing to protect her. We didn't need a club for that!"

"You mean…" Weiss started.

"C'mon, Ice Queen!" Yang chuckled, "Did you really think her sister…"

"Teammate…" Blake chimed in.

"Back-up partner…" Jaune added.

"Best Friend…" Penny nodded.

"Brother…from a different universe," Ren added.

"His girlfriend…" Nora nodded, "So kinda her sister-in-law…"

"Mentee…" Oscar chimed in.

"Us two jokers…" Sun smirked as he pulled Neptune close to him.

"And her Partner," Yang finished as she pointed at Weiss, "Would ever let her die?"

Weiss teared up as she looked around the room, "Thanks guys. It means a lot to me."

"No problem!" Yang wrapped her arm around Weiss, "Besides, if this works out, team RWBY will be one big family!"

"Yeah," Blake nodded, "One question though, how did you distract Ruby from this meeting?"

* * *

"Got any threes?" Ruby asked.

Winter looked down at her hand and sighed, "Of course I do."

"Yes!" Ruby celebrated.

Winter sighed, "How did I let Weiss talk me into this?"

* * *

"I have my ways," Weiss shrugged as the group left the room

* * *

Gordeau led the two girls back to his room, "Now, you two will be meeting my superiors, but just realize that they're not expecting questions from you. Let me do the talking, okay?"

The girls nodded, so Gordeau pulled a small pad out from under his bed.

"Stand on this please," he gestured to it.

The three got into position and Gordeau pulled out his scroll, "Gordeau to base, three to beam to your location."

Neo and Pyrrha exchanged a glance. They were both wondering what 'beam' meant.

Their question was soon answered when a beam of light surrounded them. In just a few seconds, the trio was now in a completely different area.

The girls looked around. They were in a completely white room, with five chairs in it. Positioned in each chair were small balls of light. They had never seen anything like it before.

"Sir," Gordeau addressed one of the balls, "I've come to ask something."

"I'm sure you have," a masculine voice emanated from the ball on the right.

"But that's not the only reason you've traveled here," a feminine voice on the left explained.

"Other wise you would have come alone," another feminine voice from the other one on the right.

"Yes," Gordeau answered, "I also came to show Miss Nikos that I'm not lying about bringing them back in time."

"Rest assured, Pyrrha dear," a male voice called from the other ball on the left, "We are not lying to you. Once the task in accomplished, you will be brought back to before your death."

Pyrrha was too stunned to say anything, so she just nodded.

"Now, your question, Gordeau," the ball on the far right asked again.

"I actually have two questions," he stated, "The first, has there been any progress on finding the traitor?"

A collective sigh fell across the room, "Very slowly," the ball on the far left answered, "So far, baring the five of us in the room, we've only eliminated three potential suspects."

"I assume that I'm one of those three?" Gordeau asked.

"Yes," the ball in the middle right answered, "With watchers R and B being the other two."

"Watcher R?!" Gordeau asked in shock, "But he's…"

"Yes, we know," the ball in the middle left answered, "But their universe was the first to go, and he truly knows nothing about it."

Gordeau sighed, "Well, we'll know about another one soon. I asked watcher Z to find a certain universe for me."

"That's acceptable," the ball on the right answered, "But if he betrays you, you can't let your feelings blind you."

"We know the two of you are good friends," the ball on the left continued, "So please think before accepting his help."

"I will," Gordeau nodded, "Now, for my other question. Why did my theater rearrange itself?"

A chuckle emanated from the ball in the middle, "I figured that would have been obvious, Gordeau. With the current development, and the fact that you've got people in your area anyway, we've approved your plan."

Gordeau gasped, "You mean?!"

"Yes," the ball chuckled again, "After we've taken care of the rouge watcher, you can lead the watchers against Salem and the Brothers."

Pyrrha and Neo gasped in shock as Gordeau smiled and bowed, "Thank you. I won't forget this."

"Just remember, the watcher comes first," the ball reminded, "Now go, I think you've got some unexpected visitors."

"Of course," Gordeau nodded and transported the trio back to his room.

Once she recovered, Neo turned to Gordeau in shock, "We're going to fight Gods!?"

"As in, the same ones your mother tried to fight and failed?!" Pyrrha questioned as well.

"Don't worry," Gordeau reassured, "These viewings aren't just for learning lessons. I've been picking them carefully so far, but remember the bleed effect?"

"You mean like Ruby suddenly being able to tap dance?" Pyrrha asked.

"Or Roman being able to play the bass?" Neo threw out.

"Exactly," Gordeau nodded, "Well, let's just say it works on certain abilities as well. As we continue watching, you guys will get stronger and gain new abilities to help us win this fight! Then the Brothers will finally pay for playing with my families lives and causing this never ending war!"

"Isn't that more your parent's fault?" Neo asked.

"Oh, it is," Gordeau nodded, "But they were played by the Brothers, kinda like the apprentices were in the last universe."

"I suppose we'll have to keep this a secret too," Pyrrha asked.

"Yes," Gordeau nodded, "Honestly, I didn't want anyone to know about this until way later, but I guess it can't be helped. So please don't tell anyone." He shot a glare at Neo as he said it.

Neo just chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, Gordeau's proximity alarm went off and a flash of light appeared in the room. Standing in front of the trio, was a young woman with tanned skin and violet eyes. Her light-blond hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had a beauty mark under her right eye and another one on the left side under her mouth.

She wore a black sleeveless coat with grey accents over a red double-breasted sleeveless vest, a brown high neck shirt and a light gray short-sleeved shirt with one right short sleeve that had a black cuff whilst the other sleeve was longer. She also wore a brown belted waist clincher with matching brown pants tucked into black knee-high boots with dark brown cuffs. Around her neck she wore an olive green scarf with tattered looking tails hanging behind her. She also wore a pair of black archery styled gloves with the index finger missing on both of them.

"Robyn Hill?" Gordeau asked.

* * *

"Did you mean what you said?"

Raven looked at her brother as he spoke to her. Glancing at Qrow, she saw that his expression was a mix between angry and confused. Sighing she decided to lay her cards on the table.

"Full House," she smirked.

Qrow grumbled as he threw his hand in the pot.

"Don't you ever get tired of losing little brother?" she chuckled, before turning serious, "But yes, for the most part. I still need to go an hour every day to check up on the Tribe and give out orders but for the most part the Tribe is now self-sufficient. The younger generation has been taught by me about how to fight and defeat Huntsman so in terms of skill I´m not needed anymore. On contrary, my status as Maiden would merely endanger the Tribe now. The only reason why I´m not completely distancing myself is because Vernal's death left me without a direct successor as leader. It will take some time to find someone as level-headed and strong as her among the younger bunch."

Qrow grunted but nodded. That made sense, Taiyang and her daughters were all decent fighters who could defend themselves easily from Grimm and Salem's Henchman. The Tribe though had not only warriors but also civilians who would be a big weak-point should Salem's followers ever come to find Raven. Now that her status was exposed, she really was just a danger to the Tribe if she stayed with them.

"Alright. Well, I suppose that's good enough," Qrow shrugged.

"Well, I don't think it is!" Tai chimed in from his spot around the table, "Our family is at risk, Raven! You said so yourself in that song!"

"Tai," Raven scowled, "That wasn't me and you know it. I don't want anything to happen to Yang or Ruby, but if their going to continue this stupid quest, I'm not helping."

"But you should!" Summer chimed in, "These are our children, Raven! Don't you care about them?"

"Of course I do," Raven snapped, "But all four of us know the futility of this quest! She can't be stopped!"

Qrow sighed. As usual, the team STRQ poker game had turned into a shouting match. He'd thought it would be a good idea, what with them all being together for the first time in forever. As usual though, everything that could go wrong had, and he didn't even have his semblance to screw things up this time.

Suddenly, Qrow got an idea, "Rae, I'm not asking you to help. I know you want nothing to do with Oz and his quest. But, I am going to ask for one thing."

"What is it, Qrow?" Raven sighed as she put a hand to her head.

"If we get in a tight spot," Qrow inhaled, "Pull us back to Tai."

"What?" the three others asked in shock.

"I'm serious, Raven," Qrow stared at her, "Keep an eye on us, and if one of the kids get's themselves into more shit than they can handle, hop in and pull them back to Tai. You don't have to fight, you don't have to risk your life, just help protect us, alright?"

Tai nodded, "I'm sure it would mean a lot to the girls too. At least then they'd know you're still looking out for them."

Raven sighed, "All right, fine. I'll do it."

Qrow let out a small sigh of relief. Maybe if he eased her into it she'd be more willing to help later. After all, he was pretty sure this was the lesson she needed to learn. At least, according to Oz's kid.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed across the room and it suddenly had a fifth person in it. It was a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. He had a tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown greatcoat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a western necktie and carried a pocket watch. He also wore dark brown slacks and dress shoes and had a tufted lion's tail.

"Leo?" Qrow asked.

"Q…Qrow?!" Lionheart answered in a panic, "What are you doing here? Wait… What am I doing here?!"

"Whoah…" Qrow held up his hands, "Let's take this one step at a time."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that the world was destroyed. And in addition to that, there's a single Grimm queen named Salem, who also happens to be your mother," Robyn attempted to wrap her head around everything, "And the only way to bring the world back is by watching other worlds?"

"That's an excellent summery, yes," Gordeau nodded.

Robyn glared at the man, "Well, forgive me if I don't necessarily believe you right away."

"Come on, lady," Neo rolled her eyes, "It's all true and easier if you just roll with it."

Gordeau shook his head, "No, words mean nothing to Miss Hill. Actions however, mean everything." He held out his hand to Robyn, "If you don't trust me, ask me anything you'd like. You and I both know that this will get the truth out."

Robyn eyed him warily, expecting some sort of trick. Eventually she grabbed his hand and a lilac aura surrounded the hands, "Alright, I believe you then. No one who knew about my semblance and was lying would offer that up. But I do have some other questions."

"Naturally," Gordeau nodded and waited.

Robyn narrowed her eyes, "Did you have anything to do with our world disappearing?"

"No," Gordeau shook his head, "It's my world too. Why would I want it gone?"

The Aura around their hands lit up green.

Robyn nodded and began again, "What are your plans?"

Pyrrha silently gulped as she knew Gordeau didn't want his plans getting out.

But the more experienced man had expected something like this, "To help you help me rid Remnant of the threat to it."

The Aura lit up green again.

Neo smirked from behind Robyn. The man was a master at masking the truth.

Robyn looked like she wasn't fully satisfied, but continued anyway, "What's the purpose of viewing the worlds?"

Gordeau sighed, "That's a long explanation. It actually has three parts: to find the missing people of Remnant, to teach them life lessons, and to impart new skills onto them."

The Aura lit up green again.

Robyn was impressed, but decided on the big question next, "Can I trust you?"

Gordeau smirked, "Yes."

* * *

"So it turns out you were right, Leo," Qrow shrugged as team STRQ finished explaining things to Lionheart, "She can't be destroyed."

"I don't understand," Lionheart said with a confused look, "I thought you were furious with me?"

"I am," Qrow nodded, "Leading all those Huntsmen to their death is close to unforgivable. But after learning what I did, and some talks with my sister and a certain ex-thief whose around somewhere, I realize you were just trying to save yourself. While I think you backed the wrong side, I can see where you were coming from."

"A whole lot of good it did me," Lionheart sighed, "I still ended up dead. Skewered to death by that stupid Seer."

"Seer?" Qrow asked, "What is that?"

"A very specialized type of Grimm," Lionheart explained, "Salem uses them so she can keep an eye on her agents and talk to them."

"That's not great," Qrow sighed, "They showed me your body afterward. It wasn't pretty."

"If it makes you feel any better," Tai threw out, "Ozpin shaped the story so that you died a hero, trying to save the school from the White Fang."

"He shouldn't have," Lionheart sighed, "The things I did were unforgivable. And they had no purpose what-so-ever. My main goal still backfired and got me killed."

"Well," Summer sighed, "If you're here it means you're important to the universe we're watching next."

"Yeah," Tai put his arm around the disgruntled ex-headmaster, "C'mon, these things have had a way of cheering us up every time we view them."

Four of the five members walked out of the room. Raven, however, sat in contemplation. Was that her future if she kept up the life of self-preservation? She shook the thought from her head. No, she'd never stoop that low and actually work for Salem. It would never happen, right?

* * *

**AN: And I'm back everybody! Sorry for the slightly longer delay, but this chapter needed some extra work to get out to all of you.**

**Lot's of plot stuff going on this chapter, though it always does during the breaks.**

**A few things to touch upon. Now you all know what this story is leading up to, and Gordeau's true motives. I hope you guys like where I'm planning on taking this.**

**Watcher's R and B are actually characters from a different fictional universe. It's one of my favorites, but would take too long to show, so it won't be appearing. I will probably reference it a few times though, so be prepared for that.**

**Anyone who's kept up with this fic and the author's notes should be able to tell who watcher Z is.**

**No seating chart this week, as they're not in the theater yet, but here's the poll results:**

**Tied for 10****th****: Amber, Jinn, Miltia Malachite, and Willow Schnee with 2**

**Tied for 9****th****: Nora Valkyrie, Salem (Blonde), and Summer Rose with 3**

**Tied for 8****th****: Coco Adel, Salem (Grimm), and Velvet Scarlatina with 4**

**Tied for 7****th****: Emerald Sustrai, Raven Branwen, Sienna Kahn, and Weiss Schnee with 5**

**Tied for 6****th****: Blake Belladonna, Cinder Fall, and Kali Belladonna with 7**

**5****th****: Glynda Goodwitch with 8**

**4****th****: Neo Politan with 10**

**3****rd****: Ruby Rose with 12**

**2****nd****: Yang Xiao-Long with 13**

**1****st****: Pyrrha Nikos with 14**

**See you next week for the start of Kingdom Hearts!**


	30. Kingdom Hearts Part 1

After introductions and explanations to the rest of the group, the viewers filed into the theater. Every one who had already been there felt compelled to grab the same seats as before.

Lionheart grabbed a seat close to Ozpin, but not immediately next to him.

Robyn sighed. She looked around and saw that the only people she really recognized were Atlas military. While she could have tolerated Clover or Penny, the other two really grated on her nerves.

Suddenly, she spotted Roman and walked down that row, "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Roman examined the newcomer and smirked, "Of course not! It's always a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Robyn shot him a glare, "Don't. I know who you are. One: you're dead and two: you're a criminal."

"Well, I'm flattered but…" Roman started.

"I actually studied your methods," Robyn noted, "I used some of them myself, but I only steal to give back to people in need."

Roman nodded, "If it changes your mind, I realized I backed the wrong side."

Gordeau looked around and nodded as everyone got into place, "Now, we're going to continue in the same universe this time."

"We're not jumping around?" Yang asked.

"No," Gordeau shook his head, "What we just watched was more of a prequel to the events that come. This is the true beginning of the story."

"What can we expect from this one?" Harriet asked warily.

"Don't worry," Gordeau reassured, "This is the story of a heroine, her best friend, her love interest, and the companions she makes along the way."

He pushed a button on his scroll. Instead of starting up, a soft piano and string melody came over the speakers.

"Oh, I like this," Weiss smiled as she listened.

"It is very calming," Blake agreed.

"Just trying to set the mood," Gordeau smiled, "This is one of my favorite pieces of music from this universe. It plays at the beginning of every part of this universe except the prequel. It's called "Dearly Beloved," and is kind of the universe's calling card."

Weiss pulled out her scroll to record the melody, but found it already on her scroll. She turned and nodded to her host as the lights dimmed.

**Words appeared on screen. They said 'Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope our hearts blend."**

Velvet looked at the words with hope. _Thinking of you, Coco. Wherever you are, I hope we find you soon._

"Pray for our sorrows to end," Jaune nodded with hope, "Something most of us do every day."

"**Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun."**

Pyrrha and Neo exchanged a glance, a new journey certainly had begun. And one thing was certain, it was going to be a hell of a ride.

"**There are many worlds, but they share the same sky- one sky, one destiny.'**

"No doubt a reference to the 'all worlds were one' thing from the last part," Clover noted.

**Rolling storm clouds appeared briefly before disappearing. A closed eye was shown. The camera zooms out to reveal Ruby in her old Beacon combat outfit, but with strangely spikey hair. She was also wearing a sliver necklace that formed a three pointed crown.**

"Me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Gordeau nodded, "Ruby's the heroine I spoke of."

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered, "It'll be like those old books!"

"What's with that hair though?" Nora teased, "It looks kinda ridiculous."

**Her eye opened and it was revealed she was submerged in water. **

"Wait, what?" Weiss asked, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Blake shrugged, "But it looks like she's okay."

**Her voice was heard, "I've been having these weird thoughts lately like is any of this for real or not?"**

"A thought I would share, if I didn't know I should be dead," Lionheart noted.

"Trust me, Leo," Ozpin reassured, "It is very real."

Lionheart grumbled incoherently at Oz asking him to trust.

**The screen pulsed briefly as music is heard. Ruby was sinking in the water.**

**She gave in and sank as the music picked up. **

"Music again?" Sun asked, "Is this another musical?"

"No," Gordeau chuckled, "These songs are more like the ones I've been playing for you. They just describe the feelings of the characters."

**Suddenly she opened her eyes and she was standing on a beach. There was a waterfall behind her along with a small shack. She looked around until something standing in the water caught her attention.**

"That's a beautiful island," Emerald noted.

"It almost reminds me of Menagerie," Ilia observed.

"It does, doesn't it," Blake agreed.

**Unfortunately, the sun got in her eyes. She squinted and tried to see what it was. The screen changed views to reveal Weiss in her old Beacon outfit standing in the water and staring into the horizon.**

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered, "You must be my best friend! I'm so glad it's you bestie!"

"Yeah, me too, Ruby," Weiss chuckled unconvincingly. Several of the other students shot her apologetic glances.

**Ruby smiled and started to run towards Weiss but as she did, the water pulled away from her. She stopped shocked.**

Neptune shuddered, "See!? You can't trust water!"

"Dude, seriously?" Sun asked.

**Lyrics were heard as the music continued, "You're giving me, too many things lately."**

**Ruby looked up and saw a giant wave headed right for Weiss. **

"Woah," Yang noted with wide-eyes, "That's a big wave!"

"I would suggest you get out of there, sister," Winter advised.

**Weiss turned around unphased and looked at Ruby.**

"And she looks unconcerned," Jaune noted.

"I know, I'd be freaking out if that was coming at me," Oscar noted.

"I think we all would," Pyrrha agreed, "Well, except maybe Ren."

Ren shrugged, proving the point.

"**You're all I need."**

**Weiss held out her hand, offering it to Ruby.**

"Weiss, why are you being creepy?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Weiss shook her head, "I wonder what's going on."

"**You smiled at me and said."**

**Ruby ran forward to try and save her friend. **

**Suddenly, Weiss disappeared and the wave crashed over Ruby, knocking her underwater.**

"What just happened?" Neo asked.

"I think Ruby might be dreaming," Summer noted, "That's when impossible stuff always seems to happen."

"**Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?"**

Suddenly, Weiss's head was filled with many questions. Was that what Ruby was worried about? Having to meet her father. Weiss had to admit, he was rather intimidating.

**Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss floating in front of her.**

"**When we are older, you'll understand what I meant when I said no, I don't think life is quite that simple."**

**Weiss held out her hand again. Ruby tried to reach it but the current was too strong. It washed her back to shore.**

"I hope you're right, Sum," Tai nodded, "Cause this is a grim way to start if you're not."

"**When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go."**

**Ruby stood up in the water and glanced to the beach. Pyrrha was standing there in black shorts and a red and bronze tank top. She waved to Ruby.**

"Wait, if Weiss is the best friend…" Pyrrha gasped.

"That makes you the love interest," Jaune sighed.

"Or Weiss could be the love interest," Velvet said quickly as she noticed Weiss's mood worsen, "No one in the universe has said otherwise yet."

Weiss smiled at the Rabbit Faunus's attempts to cheer her up.

**Ruby waved back and ran toward her friend.**

"**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."**

**Ruby made her way to Pyrrha. They smiled at each other and Pyrrha giggled at Ruby's exhaustion.**

"Yeah, she's the love interest," Harriet noted, "That's not something friends do with each other."

"And how would you know?" Roman asked.

"Hey, you're not the only one whose changed," Harriet snapped back, "I've realized my team are my friends."

A good portion of the audience smiled at her change of heart.

"**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on."**

**Suddenly, something in the sky caught Pyrrha's attention. She looked at it with a puzzled look. **

**Ruby followed her gaze to see a meteor shower. However, one of the meteor's was actually her falling from the sky.**

"Yeah, it's a dream," Qrow sighed, "Thank goodness."

"**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."**

**The two watched in shock as another Ruby fell towards the water. Suddenly, Ruby got dizzy and fell backwards.**

"This is very strange," Penny shook her head, "I'm having a hard time understanding all of this."

"My guess is that it's all a lot of foreshadowing," Blake explained, "We probably won't get a lot of this until much later."

"**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on."**

**Pyrrha turned to her and gasped. For Ruby the ground was suddenly no longer there. She fell and looked up. **

"**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."**

"The future should scare you," Cinder scoffed, "Especially with what we have planned."

"But we've all changed because of our experience here," Neo countered, carefully, "As they said, nothing's like before."

Cinder glared at the turncoat before turning back to the screen.

**Ruby saw Pyrrha calling out to her with an outstretched hand, but she was powerless to stop Ruby's fall. Pyrrha dissolved in a ripple.**

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized, "I tried Ruby!"

"It's all right," Ruby shrugged, "I'm pretty sure this is a dream too, so I'll be fine."

**Ruby fell into the water, right back into the same position she started in. This time, however, she put her feet down. They came into contact with an unseen surface. **

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," Mercury noted.

"I wonder if that's what the inside of the Grimm pools look like," Emerald questioned.

**Ruby stood up and looked around confused.**

**She took a step forward and a green light shown from her feet. The darkness around it flew away like doves to reveal a stained-glass mosaic. It showed a woman with a yellow and blue dress. She was holding an apple and around her were seven faces.**

"She looks like a princess!" Nora exclaimed.

Weiss felt a small connection with that woman, but couldn't put her finger on why.

**Ruby watched the doves fly away in awe. She looked at the scene in front of her.**

**Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, but it didn't actually sound like anything.**

_**V: So much to do, so little time…**_

"Did everyone else hear that?" Robyn asked, startled.

"Don't worry," Gordeau reassured, "The voice you're hearing is just the universe, you're not crazy."

_**V: Take your time. Don't be afraid.**_

_**V: The door is still shut.**_

_**V: Now, step forward.**_

**Ruby was unsure what the voice was talking about but did as she was told. She walked to the middle of the platform. In flashes of light three small pedestals lifted out of the ground.**

"Anybody else getting a video game feel from this?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Jaune agreed, "It reminds me of the beginning of those RPG's where you have to choose how to begin you're game."

**The voice started again.**

**V: Power sleeps within you.**

**As the voice said this, three weapons appeared on the pedestals. The first was a red and black shield with a circle and two triangles on it. The shapes formed what looked like a cat head.**

Blake narrowed her eyes at Yang, "Not one word."

"Awe, c'mon Blakey," Yang joked, "You know I don't mean anything by it!"

"I know," Blake nodded, "I just didn't want to hear it."

**The second was a green staff with a blue cat head on top of it. The voice continued.**

**V: If you give it form, it will give you strength.**

**The third weapon was a sword. It had a gold cross guard and a blue handle. On the cross guard was a red circle, with a black cat head on it.**

"So, a shield, a staff, and a sword," Sun pondered, "Wonder what she's gonna pick?"

"Eh," Ruby shrugged, "None of them really compare to my baby."

**V: Choose well.**

**Ruby gulped and approached the sword, as she grabbed it the voice started again.**

**V: The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?**

"Well, I'm sold," Yang leaned back, "That's my kind of power set."

"Right there with ya," Nora agreed.

"I don't know," Ruby shook her head, "Terrible destruction? That doesn't sound too good."

**Ruby shook her head, destruction wasn't really her thing, though the courage part sounded good. She decided to try the others as well and see if they felt better.**

"See?" Ruby nodded, "I get me."

Weiss face-palmed at Ruby's circular logic.

**She approached the staff.**

**V: The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?**

Cinder smirked, "Well, if I had to choose, I just found my weapon."

"That doesn't surprise me," Ozpin sighed, "It is magic after all."

**Ruby shook her head again. Inner strength sounded great, but ruin? She still had one more to try.**

**She approached the shield.**

**V: The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?**

Blake smiled, "Now there's the one for me."

"Really?" Yang questioned, "I mean you fight with a sword already, so…"

"But I've seen the destruction it can cause," Blake shook her head, "And don't forget, we're protecting each other. I want to be able to help, not destroy."

Adam scoffed at the thought.

"Alright," Ruby nodded, "So what would everyone else pick?"

After hearing all the options, Yang, Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, Oscar, Ilia, Harriet, Mercury, Adam, Raven, Roman, and Neo picked the sword.

Weiss, Winter, Penny, Neptune, Cinder, Emerald, Ozpin, and Lionheart picked the staff.

Tai, Summer, Qrow, Blake, Ren, Robyn, Sun, and Velvet chose the shield.

Clover, however, was having a hard time deciding. He wanted to protect his team and his new friends, but he could do his job better with the sword. In the end, he picked the sword.

After noting everyone's choices, Ruby nodded, "I'd probably go for the shield too. We need to protect those we haven't lost yet."

Pyrrha couldn't help but feel that was aimed at her, but shrugged it off as she knew what was going to happen.

**Honestly that felt too boring for Ruby. She wanted something with a little more excitement. She turned around and grabbed the sword again. It disappeared in a flash of light.**

"What?!" Ruby protested, "Don't do that! Protect your friends!"

Gordeau chuckled, "That's the one big difference between you and her, Ruby. While you both grew up on islands, this version's island was boring and nothing ever really happened. As such, you get bored easily and are extremely excited by new things and meeting new people."

Yang let out a hearty laugh, "A socially outgoing Ruby? Man, now I've seen it all."

"Yang!"

**V: Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?**

**Ruby turned around and looked at the shield and the staff.**

"Oh, she better not give up that shield," Ruby warned, "Or I'm going to have to give myself a strict talking too."

"She's going to give up the shield," Weiss predicted.

**Ruby thought for a while. Defense sounded great, but inner strength was also important. She thought for a moment and then decided. With both courage and inner strength, she wouldn't need to focus on protecting her friends. It would just happen. She walked over to the shield and gave it up.**

Ruby sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, Ruby," Penny comforted, "We know you'd never stop trying to protect us. Just because this version gave it up doesn't mean you would."

"Yeah," Ruby sighed, "I guess you're right."

**V: You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?**

**Ruby nodded. The pedestals collapsed and the mosaic shattered sending Ruby falling into the abyss.**

"Okay, mental note," Mercury shook his head, "Never listen to disembodied voices."

Robyn rolled her eyes, "This all seems like nonsense at the moment. Are you sure we can learn things from this universe?"

"Sure," Clover nodded, "We've already learned things from the first part of it."

"Yeah," Harriet sighed, "After my stubborn nature destroyed the world."

Robyn and Lionheart shook their heads as they tried to process that information.

**Her eyes focused in the distance as another mosaic came into view. It was blue and purple. On it was a young lady in a blue dress with blond hair. You could see her feet, and she was wearing glass slippers. Pictures of a castle showed around her head.**

"Another Princess?" Ilia asked.

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "The Princess are actually an integral part of the universe."

This time it was Cinder who felt a strange connection with the princess. Especially the glass slipper.

**Ruby fell towards it and landed much the same way she did earlier.**

**V: You've gained the power to fight**

**The sword Ruby chose appeared in her hand.**

**V: Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight.**

**A shadow appeared on the ground. It materialized itself. It had yellow eyes and looked like a large bug.**

"Is that a Grimm?!" Oscar sat up quickly.

"Hmm…" Ozpin pondered, "If it is, it is a new type. Almost all Grimm have red eyes, these are yellow."

Cinder began taking mental notes. If it was a Grimm, it was one she'd never seen before, and her Mistress would love a new type of soldier.

**V: Keep your light burning strong.**

**The shadow was joined by three more and they all pounced at Ruby. She swung the sword at them a few times before one of them dissolved in a puff of smoke.**

"They dissolve like Grimm," Ruby noted.

"I think it's fairly safe to assume they're a type of Grimm, we just don't know what yet," Weiss agreed.

**The other three phased back into the ground and disappeared. Ruby was alone on the mosaic again.**

**Ruby began to relax.**

**V: Behind you!**

**She swung her sword around and caught a shadow as it leapt. It dissolved as Ruby beat it.**

**More shadows appeared, but instead of attacking Ruby, they dissolved the ground in darkness. Ruby panicked for a moment as the mosaic faded and she fell into the shadow.**

"Shit!" Yang winced, "I know she survives, because she's the main character, but that looks terrible."

"Yeah, being surrounded by that much darkness ain't great," Roman agreed.

**She grasped at nothing before being absorbed.**

**She closed her eyes and struggled. The darkness was suffocating. Then it was gone, just as quickly as it had begun. She opened her eyes and panted. She was now on a pink mosaic. It had three hearts painted on it, each with an elegant figure in blue inside of them.**

**She stood up and noticed that a transparent door was on the platform. She approached and tried to grab the handle, but her hand went right through it.**

"Well, that's annoying," Nora scoffed, "You can't even smash down a door that's not there!"

**Suddenly a crate and a barrel appeared. **

**V: Smash them and the way shall open.**

**Ruby thought this must have been a trick, but she did it anyway. Sure enough, after destroying both the door became solid, she opened it and walked through.**

**V: Hold on, the door won't open just yet.**

"Well this is getting tedious," Robyn sighed.

"Just wait till we get to a later viewing of this world," Gordeau sighed, "It has, what I refer to as 'The Two Hour Prologue.'"

"That sounds exhausting," Harriet groaned.

**Ruby looked around and saw she was back on the island. She looked around and saw her friends, a young girl with light green hair swept to her right, with green eyes and fair complexion, wearing a dark blue hoodie, a mauve sweater, black shorts, elbow and knee pads, and black high top sneakers, a girl with a dark complexion, platinum blonde hair and olive green eyes, wearing a yellow robe with only one sleeve, a black tube top, black pants, a red sash, bandages on her arms and legs, a red necklace, and two red sticks in her hair, and a boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick, his eyes were pale white and he wore a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes, his arms were covered in scars, and he had a vertical scar on his lips, a pair of black gloves, and a belt with pouches.**

"Hey, look Sun," Neptune pointed out, "It's Arslan and Reece!"

"Hey, it is!" Sun smiled, "I wonder how those two are doing. We haven't seen them in a while."

Velvet smiled, "And Fox is there too." She wondered if they could find him and Yatsu too.

**Reece was sitting on a railing while Arslan and Fox were standing.**

**V: First, tell me more about yourself.**

**Ruby approached Reece. Before Ruby could say anything, Reece asked her a question, "What's most important to you?"**

"Uh, duh," Ruby scoffed, "My friends."

**Ruby thought for a moment before answering, "Friendship."**

Ruby nodded, proud of her other self.

**Reece scoffed, "Is friendship such a big deal?"**

The students were about to protest, but Harriet interrupted them, "Please, let's not go through this argument again. It is, I get it."

**She faded out of existence before Ruby could argue, so Ruby turned to Arslan.**

"I guess it's all still part of the dream," Emerald shrugged, "But this does give me some new ideas for my semblance."

Yang shuddered. She'd been the victim of that semblance multiple times. It wasn't pleasant.

**Arslan did the same thing, "What do you want outta life?"**

"Well, that's a complex question," Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, even I'm not sure how to answer that," Ruby agreed.

**Ruby thought again for a moment, "To see rare sights."**

"But," Ruby shook her head, "I know I wouldn't give the Yang answer."

Yang began to protest, but stopped herself, "That does seem like something I'd say, huh?"

"**To see rare sights, huh?" Arslan asked as she faded.**

**With only Fox left Ruby approached, "What are you so afraid of?"**

"Ooh," Yang smiled, "I know this one! Being different."

"Yang, I'm not…" Ruby started.

"Normal knees?" Yang deadpanned.

Ruby chuckled nervously and shut up.

**Ruby sighed and then answered, "Being indecisive."**

"Well, that's not a problem for our Ruby," Tai chuckled, "Ever since she was little, she always knew what she wanted."

Summer sighed, wishing she could have been there to see it.

"**Being indecisive?" Fox questioned incredulously, "Is that really so scary?"**

**V: You want friendship. You want to see rare sights. You're afraid of being indecisive.**

**V: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**

"They keep talking about this door," Lionheart wondered, "Is it like a vault?"

"I don't think so," Ozpin pondered, "We haven't seen the relics in any of these yet, so they might not exist outside our universe at all."

Cinder began to wonder though. This door must be very important, and she wanted to see what was behind it.

**The island faded into light and Ruby found herself standing on another mosaic. This one showed a girl in a purple dress holding a rose. She had blonde hair and three fairies circling her. It was surrounded by thorns.**

**Ruby walked forward and the shadows appeared again. They surrounded her and began to attack. She readied herself and swung her sword true. The battle was over quickly and Ruby stood victorious.**

"Well, they're not very strong for Grimm, are they?" Ruby chuckled.

"Rubes, you've taken down an entire horde of Beowolves by yourself before," Yang shook her head, "Any normal Grimm is a cake walk for you."

**A light shown down from above. It traveled off the edge leaving a staircase behind it.**

**Ruby climbed the staircase and reached a new platform. This one had a girl with brown hair in a gold dress on it. Behind her a figure covered in brown fur hunched and looked away.**

Both Blake and Adam felt drawn to this mosaic; Blake to the girl, and Adam to the figure behind her.

**A light shown down and Ruby approached it.**

**V: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

"Uh oh," Blake gulped, "These Grimm seem to get their power from shadows. A bigger one could be a problem."

**Ruby looked behind her to see that her shadow stretched the entirety of the platform.**

**Suddenly, her shadow lifted itself off the ground and stood up. Ruby backed away in shock.**

**V: But don't be afraid.**

"Oh, thanks voice," Ruby rolled her eyes, "I'm only being attacked by my own shadow!"

**The shadow lifted up; it's now clawed hands bigger than Ruby. Ruby continued backing up.**

**The shadow's foot came to rest. It had one long black squiggly toe.**

**Its head was now shown. It had glowing yellow eyes. Its entire head was covered in tentacle like hair.**

"Okay, that's freaky," Mercury admitted.

Cinder feverously took notes to give to Salem.

**V: And don't forget… **

**Ruby panicked and didn't hear what else the voice said. She ran towards the staircase only to find it gone. The shadow reared up. It was now at least three times Ruby's height and had a heart shaped hole in its stomach. It began to attack.**

"Don't forget what?" Ruby asked.

"She could use all the help she can get right now," Neo agreed.

Jaune scoffed, "Don't worry guys. It's the tutorial boss. It's just here to test what Ruby's learned so far. They're always an easy fight."

"Jaune," Pyrrha shook her head, "You know this isn't a video game, right?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

**It reared back and punched the ground. It missed Ruby on purpose and poured shadow's out from it. This spawned more of the smaller shadows that proceeded to attack Ruby.**

"Alright," Weiss smiled, "Time to show you all why Ruby's the team leader."

Ruby nodded, "I've actually already got a plan."

**Ruby analyzed her situation, she couldn't reach the beasts head, and it looked like it could support itself even without its feet. She decided that if it was going to attack with its hands, that's where she would strike. She wailed on the hands as hard as she could, pausing only to fight the smaller shadows along the way.**

"That was the plan?" Roman asked sarcastically, "C'mon Red, I thought you were better than that."

"Nope," Ruby shrugged, "That was the only safe way to beat it."

**The beast was tiring, Ruby could see that. She hopped away and readied a finishing blow when the sword disappeared from her hand.**

"But I didn't account for that," Ruby said sheepishly.

"I don't think any of us could," Ilia noted.

"Yeah, it's not like weapons just disappear normally," Neptune agreed.

**She was shocked, but had to leap backward to avoid another attack.**

**She fell on her rear end and the monster stared at her. It plunged both hands into the ground and summoned darkness around Ruby.**

"This again," Winter sighed.

**It began to shallow her up.**

**V: But don't be afraid.**

"Oh, welcome back voice," Yang rolled her eyes, "You couldn't have stuck around to help her out with the battle?"

"Um, I'm not sure a voice with no body would be any good in a fight, Yang," Penny pointed out.

**V: You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

"Boy, that information would've been useful," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Disembodied voice is a little late to the party," Sun chuckled.

**Ruby struggled against the shadow but to no avail.**

**V: So don't forget,**

**The darkness consumed Ruby.**

**V: You are the one who will open the door.**

* * *

**AN: Hey all! I want to apologize for the massively late update. Works been kicking my but with long shifts and calling me in on my days off.**

**Thankfully, I've seemed to find my groove again, so we should go back to our regularly scheduled programing.**

**A quick address of reviewers.**

**Jamieoeyes: While I understand the appeal, it's just not my ship, sorry. I won't be pairing those two together.**

**Guest: I am going to do Uncharted 2. Trust me, I need to get a few more people in before I show that one, so these other universes are helping with that.**

**Haunton: I am planning on doing that, but with a slightly different cast. I won't spoil it now, but you've got one of them right.**

**xXKentonHatakeXx: Thanks man! It came to me when I realized that the two's backgrounds are not all that different. And while I won't spoil this one, I am planning another story entirely around that ship, so look out for that one!**

**keybladelight: Yeah, sorry, but that's kinda the point of what I'm doing here. I don't want to show them other characters, I want to show them themselves as other characters.**

**Casting:**

**Sora: Ruby Rose – Okay, okay, pitchforks down. I know a lot of people like to cast Jaune here, but a certain line from a different character later in the series made me cast Jaune as him. Also Ruby tends to have Sora's attitude more often than Jaune does, so she got the role.**

**Riku: Weiss Schnee – This one had a few iterations before I settled on Weiss. The reason? Both Weiss and Riku feel trapped by something (Weiss, her family, Riku, the island) and want to leave it behind. Yang was a good fit here as well, but I put her somewhere I feel she fit better.**

**Kairi: Pyrrha Nikos – Red hair, kind loving attitude, wants to do more to protect people, I mean, Pyrrha couldn't not be Kairi. It was just a perfect fit. And I know, now it makes more sense for Jaune to be Sora, but I have a plan, you'll see.**

**Seating Chart:**

**Laps:-Ruby: Jinn;-Weiss: Zwei;-Sun: XXXXXXXX-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; Robyn; Leonardo; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**And the poll:**

**Tied for 10****th****: Amber, Harriet Bree, Jinn, Octavia Ember, Saphron Cotta-Arc, Tock, and Willow Schnee all with 2 votes**

**Tied for 9****th****: Miltia Malachite, Nora Valkyrie, Salem (Blonde), and Summer Rose all with 3.**

**Tied for 8****th****: Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina both with 4. (You guys did that on purpose, didn't you?)**

**Tied for 7****th****: Emerald Sustrai, Salem (Grimm), and Weiss Schnee all with 5**

**6****th****: Raven Branwen with 6**

**5****th****: Sienna Kahn with 7**

**Tied for 4****th****: Blake Belladonna, Cinder Fall, Glynda Goodwitch, and Kali Belladonna with 8**

**3****rd****: Neo Politan with 12**

**Tied for 2****nd****: Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long with 14**

**1****st****: Pyrrha Nikos with 15**

**I hope to see you guys soon!**


	31. Kingdom Hearts Part 2

"Well, that's a little ambiguous for a piece of advice," Weiss noted.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "Which door am I supposed to open?"

"Let's keep watching and find out," Jaune suggested, "I mean, this is the first universe we've seen with Grimm so far, so I'm kinda excited."

**Ruby heard the sounds of the waves as she stirred from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see the shining blue sky.**

**She glanced towards the water and saw nothing but the horizon.**

"Good, it was a dream," Summer sighed.

"Let's hope things take a happier turn from now on," Tai nodded.

**She yawned and lay back down only to come face to face with Pyrrha.**

"Hello, again!" Pyrrha smiled.

"Wait, so the red headed champion, the Schnee ex-heiress, and the girl with the red hood are the main focus of this universe, right?" Robyn asked.

"Not exactly," Gordeau shook his head, "But they are the big part of it."

"Then why am I here?" Robyn asked back, "I'm obviously not a big player in this universe like you said I was."

"Oh, you are," Gordeau smirked, "You'll show up soon, don't worry about it."

"**Whoa!" Ruby jumped in fright.**

**Pyrrha giggled and Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, "Gimme a break, Pyrrha."**

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

"Don't be," Ruby laughed, "I needed that."

"**Ruby," Pyrrha started, "You lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."**

"Woah," Nora recoiled in shock, "Sassy Pyrrha! I like it!"

"It is weird to hear though," Ren agreed as Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment.

**She did her best Weiss impression and huffed as Ruby argued, "No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up!"**

"**I couldn't breathe, I couldn't," she looked up only to have Pyrrha thump her on the head, "OW!"**

"Yeah, not doing a great job of selling it there, Rubes," Yang chuckled.

"It would be a hard story for anyone to believe," Velvet agreed.

"**Are you still dreaming?" Pyrrha asked.**

"**It wasn't a dream!" Ruby argued, "Or was it? I don't know."**

**Ruby began wondering out loud, "What was that place? So bizarre,"**

"That it was," Ozpin agreed, "Do you know anymore about that place, Vert?"

Gordeau grumbled, "I do, but I'm not telling yet. It will be revealed later."

"**Yeah, sure." Pyrrha waved her off and started to walk away.**

"**Say, Pyrrha," Ruby asked, "what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."**

"Well Argus is a delightful town," Pyrrha started, "Between the trams and…"

"Um, Pyrrha?" Jaune interrupted, "We were there not that long ago. My sister and her wife live there, actually."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "But considering this island, I don't think Argus is where I'm asking about."

"**I told you before," she chuckled at Ruby's memory. She stopped and stared out at the ocean. "I don't remember."**

"**Nothing at all?" Ruby pried.**

"**Nothing," Pyrrha admitted.**

"Well, that's inconvenient," Neo rolled her eyes.

"And probably important," Blake agreed, "I bet it comes up again later."

"**You ever want to go back?" Ruby asked innocently.**

"**Hm," Pyrrha thought, "Well, I'm happy here."**

"Home is where the heart is," Summer smiled.

"That's the truth," Weiss agreed, "I never felt at home in the manor, but Beacon felt like home."

"Ah, glad we could help, Weiss!" Ruby smiled.

"**Really?" Ruby asked incredulously.**

"**But you know," Pyrrha continued, "I wouldn't mind going to see it."**

"**I'd like to see it too." Ruby stated excitedly, "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"**

"That's a lofty goal," Lionheart noted.

"But there's that curiosity I noted earlier," Gordeau nodded, "She really wants to get off that island."

"**So what are we waiting for?" Pyrrha asked excitedly. She smiled at Ruby.**

"**Hey," a voice interrupted them. The camera moved to reveal Weiss holding a log, "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"**

"**So," she started as she looked at the scene, "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."**

"Wait," Ilia shook her head, "That's the plan? Visit other worlds on a raft?"

"They may not have had any other materials available," Oscar noted.

**She tossed the log to Ruby, who caught it but fell over in the process. **

**Weiss approached Pyrrha, "And you're just as lazy as she is!"**

Yang chuckled, "Ice Queen Weiss is back!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, but ignored the brawler.

**Pyrrha giggled, "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together."**

**Weiss sat down next to Ruby but Pyrrha wasn't having it, "I'll race you!"**

"I win," Ruby shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, but you're not competing against me," Harriet smirked.

"You two really need to have a race sometime," Clover chuckled.

"**Huh?" Ruby asked.**

"**What, are you kidding?" Weiss huffed.**

**Pyrrha giggled again, "Ready? GO!"**

"Right," Weiss rolled her eyes, "Like we're both just gonna get up and run…"

**Right as she shouted it both Ruby and Weiss took off running. They shot glances back and forth competitively as Pyrrha brought up the rear giggling.**

"…I stand corrected," Weiss sighed.

"It looks like you and Ruby are overly competitive with each other," Winter smirked.

"Reminds me of the first few weeks of Beacon," Blake chuckled.

"It does, doesn't it," Yang agreed.

"Quite," Ozpin sighed, "I'm just glad they both grew out of that phase."

**The camera panned over the island. A seagull was heard as a small graphic of an island appeared on screen with the words 'Destiny Islands' on it.**

"What was that?" Mercury asked with a deadpan look.

"Just something to help keep the different worlds straight," Gordeau explained, "They might come off as a little weird, but trust me, they help."

"So this is called the Destiny Islands?" Raven asked.

"Talk about your foreshadowing," Emerald grumbled.

**The trio came to rest at a door where Weiss and Pyrrha dropped off what they had already collected.**

**Weiss walked off wordlessly as Pyrrha asked Ruby, "So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?"**

"Look's like Ruby is the only one to not have gathered her supplies yet," Penny noted.

"I was probably getting around to it," Ruby protested.

"You were sleeping on a beach, Red," Roman sighed, but dropped the tone, "Actually that sounds rather relaxing."

"Right?" Qrow nodded.

"**Yep, I got it!" Ruby exclaimed ready to help.**

"**Okay," Pyrrha giggled, "Here's what you need to go find: two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help just ask. I'm counting on you!"**

**Ruby walked away to accomplish her task.**

"Sounds easy enough," Tai shrugged, "Especially for Ruby."

"Sounds like a fetch quest to me," Jaune grumbled.

**She found a log on the beach right behind her and picked it up. After taking it back to Pyrrha, she spotted Arslan lounging on the beach.**

"So how do you know her again, Sun?" Blake asked.

"Right," Sun nodded, "She's the leader of Team ABRN, and a good friend of ours from school. You guys fought her during the first round of the Vytal Festival."

"**Hey, what's happening?" Arslan asked lazily before she got an idea, "Yo, you up for a round?"**

**Ruby agreed, "Sure, let's go!" she drew a wooden sword while Arslan took out a blue and white ball.**

"A beach ball?" Emerald scoffed, "Really?"

"Well, that's not what she usually uses," Neptune explained, "She usually uses a rope dart."

"That's actually really impressive," Mercury nodded, "Not many people can master the rope dart."

He looked around to see many people giving him confused looks, "I'm an assassin," he shrugged, "I had to learn a lot of weapons."

**Arslan kept her distance and threw the ball repeatedly at Ruby. Ruby knew how to handle it though, and simple knocked the ball back at her.**

**This stunned Arslan enough for Ruby to come in with a combo. Arslan growled and spun in a circle, but Ruby dodged out of the way. Ruby missed the throw Arslan combined it with though and took a ball to the face.**

"That's even more impressive," Robyn nodded, "It takes real skill to perfectly return projectiles like that."

Ruby smiled at the compliment.

**After knocking a few more balls into Arslan's face, she gave up, "Oh, man, that really hurt."**

**Ruby smirked, "Better luck next time!" she took off to find the remaining items.**

"While a win, I would not celebrate that victory," Winter noted.

"Agreed, Miss Schnee," Lionheart nodded, "This version of Arslan is clearly not up to par with our worlds."

**Instead, she found Reece sitting on the dock, "Aah, the breeze feels great!" Reece commented before asking, "What're you up to these days? We never see you!"**

"And that's a new attitude for Reece," Sun laughed.

"Isn't she the one with the hoverboard?" Blake asked.

"Yep," Neptune nodded, "She does have an attitude."

**Ruby shrugged it off, knowing the raft was a secret. To distract Reece she asked, "Wanna duel?"**

"**All right! Now you're talking," Reece exclaimed as she pulled out a jump rope.**

"A jump rope? Really?" Yang asked, "And I thought the Beach Ball was bad."

"That depends on what she has attached to the rope," Blake smirked, "If I told you a ribbon was my main weapon, you'd thing the same thing."

"Yeah, but you've got a sweet pistol/sword on yours," Ruby scoffed.

**Ruby knew Reece was an easy opponent. Not only was her weapon of choice impractical, but she was prone to hitting herself on the head with it.**

No one said anything, as they collectively face-palmed.

**Reece swung her rope and Ruby dodged. She closed in for a combo and knocked Reece backward. Reece tried to recover but Ruby was right on top of her with another combo. Ruby easily won the duel.**

"**I can't believe I lost!" Reece complained.**

**Ruby laughed, "Don't worry Reece, you'll get better!" she smiled as she walked away.**

"That was even easier than the last one," Neo sighed.

"This does not bode well for Fox," Velvet agreed.

"**Now, where can I find a cloth?" she asked herself. Her gaze drifted towards a tree house on the island.**

**On a hunch, she entered the tree house. Sure enough, hanging on the wall was a cloth fit for their raft.**

**Standing in the tree house, she noticed Fox practicing his swing nearby. After taking the cloth to Pyrrha, she approached Fox.**

"**Hey, Ruby, you feeling lucky today?" he asked.**

"**Oh, you asked for it," she replied.**

"**Alright let's go," Fox readied his weapon. He fought with a straight red rod, similar to a sword.**

"Hey, Velvs?" Yang asked, "Is Fox blind?"

"He is," Velvet nodded, "He uses an ADA device to help him navigate. That along with his telepathy semblance, he always knows where he is."

**Ruby knew that of the three she had fought; Fox was the toughest. His attacks hit hard and he didn't let her combo often. Thankfully, she also knew that if you could parry his attack, he'd be left open.**

**Fox charged in with a swing. Ruby parried and laid two blows into Fox before he countered with an attack of his own. He swung hard into Ruby's side and made her wince.**

"Well, he definitely has the most useful of the three's weapons," Qrow nodded, "He's actually pretty impressive."

**From then on, Ruby played defensive. She only attacked after parrying and even then, only once. After a few exchanges Fox went down, "Oh, man, I'm really off today."**

"Yeah, but this Ruby's better," Jaune pointed out.

"Honestly," Velvet admitted, "Fox would probably lose against our Ruby too. His ADA can't really keep up with someone that fast."

"So, who'd probably be the most evenly matched with him?" Weiss asked.

"Between your teams?" Velvet asked, "He and Ren would be very evenly matched. They are both masters of Aura control."

"**Don't sweat it, Fox," Ruby complimented, "You're a really good fighter." She began to walk away when she noticed a bundle of rope nearby.**

**She grabbed it and headed back to Pyrrha. "Now," Ruby thought out loud, "The only place I haven't checked is that little island across the bridge."**

**Ruby entered the shack on the beach and headed up the stairs. She exited the door and made her way over to the island. She found her log there, but also found Weiss sitting on a tree.**

Ruby and Yang looked at each other, "Isn't that?"

"I think it is, Rubes…" Yang said, astonished

"Ah, I see you found my Paopu fruit tree," Gordeau smirked.

"Wait, that wasn't just the universe leaking over?" Ruby asked.

"Nope," Gordeau smiled, "I actually planted one."

"**Did you get everything we need for the raft?" Weiss asked, "I gave my stuff to Pyrrha already."**

**Weiss got an idea, "Hey, Ruby, how about a quick round? Grab your sword."**

"Here we go," Neo rolled her eyes.

"Now we get to see them fight," Oscar nodded.

"I look forward to seeing what this version of you can do sister," Winter straightened up.

"**Okay," Ruby agreed excitedly, "You're on!"**

**Weiss hopped off the tree and readied herself. Ruby came in with a quick combo that caught Weiss off guard. **

"Yeah, take that Weiss!" Ruby smirked.

"I'm disappointed," Winter scowled, "I figured you'd be better than that."

Weiss huffed and began to apologize.

"Weiss?" Gordeau smirked, "Just wait a little while, you'll get your chance."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, but decided to trust her host.

**Weiss was knocked backward, but was ready for it. She used her legs to propel herself into Ruby with a kick.**

**Weiss followed it up with a combo that knocked Ruby back. Ruby recovered and Weiss taunted, "Is that all?" she asked and held her sword up.**

"You were saying?" Weiss smirked.

"I'm still not impressed," Winter scoffed.

"Not quite yet," Gordeau chuckled.

**Ruby came at her with all she had but Weiss blocked every blow. After Ruby finished her combo, Weiss yelled, "My turn," and landed a series of blows into Ruby that knocked her out of the fight.**

"**Oh, man," Ruby complained.**

**Weiss smirked, "You'll need to train harder if you want to beat me, Ruby."**

**Ruby grinned, "You're on Weiss. I'll train harder than anyone before our next rematch."**

**Weiss smirked and walked away, "I'll hold you to it."**

"So sparring match later, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Sure," Weiss nodded, "I actually want to try that kick move I did."

**Ruby grabbed the log and returned to Pyrrha.**

"**Thanks, Ruby!" Pyrrha congratulated, "Tired? Want to call it a day?"**

**Ruby yawned, "Yeah, let's go home."**

"**Okay," Pyrrha nodded, "It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow."**

**Pyrrha and Ruby went to the tree where Ruby found Weiss. It was growing sideways and had gold, star shaped fruit on it.**

**The duo watched the sunset as Weiss joined them. She stood against the tree.**

"That looks peaceful," Pyrrha smiled,

"It really is," Yang nodded, "I recommend it to anyone who needs to unwind."

"Maybe we should check it out later then," Blake nudged her.

Yang was startled. Not by the concept, but because it was Blake that suggested it.

"**So," Ruby started, "Pyrrha's home is out there somewhere, right?"**

"**Could be," Weiss answered, "We'll never know by staying here."**

"**But," Ruby questioned, "How far could a raft take us?"**

"Agreed," Oscar noted, "It may be the only option, but it won't get them far."

"**Who knows?" Weiss commented, "If we have to, we'll think of something else."**

"**So," Pyrrha posed, "suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"**

Cinder groaned, "This is getting boring. What about the forces of Darkness?"

"I'm sure they're coming," Ozpin sighed, "They're never far behind when you feel safe."

"**Hm," Weiss thought, "Well, I haven't really thought about it."**

"**It's just," she continued, "I've always wondered why we're here on this island."**

"**If there are any other worlds out there," she went on, "Why did we end up on this one?"**

"Wow," Penny noted, "Weiss is asking some very interesting questions."

"As much as I would enjoy the existential discussion," Ren noted, "I think we should save it for later."

"**And suppose there are other worlds," she dragged on, "Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater."**

"**So," she theorized, "We could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"**

"**I don't know," Ruby shrugged and shifted to lie down on the tree. She folded her arms behind her head and relaxed.**

"Yep, that's Ruby!" Tai chuckled.

"I can be deep!" Ruby noted.

"She can," Gordeau nodded, "It's really a shame no one ever read her note."

"**Exactly," Weiss agreed, "That's why we need to go out there and find out."**

**She pushed herself up and walked to the edge of the small island, "Just sitting here won't change a thing."**

"**It's the same old stuff," she went on, "So let's go."**

"Sounds like the Ice Queen is bored too," Neo teased.

"I think anyone would be," Nora noted, "If that's all they do there, I'd be bored too."

"Nora, you get bored sitting still for five minutes," Jaune chuckled.

"I'm watching these, aren't I?" Nora retorted.

"Touche," Jaune admitted.

**Pyrrha looked at Weiss and spoke softly, "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"**

**Weiss turned around, "Thanks to you."**

**Ruby's mouth dropped in shock and a little bit of disappointment as Weiss continued, "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this."**

Weiss went wide-eyed, "Oh, please don't tell me this is a thing."

"What?" Ruby asked, "What's a thing?"

"Don't worry about it," Blake quickly interrupted.

"**Pyrrha, thanks." Weiss finished.**

**Pyrrha let out a light laugh, "You're welcome."**

**The three got up and began to head home. Pyrrha walked ahead with Ruby a good distance behind and Weiss right behind her.**

"**Ruby," Weiss called out.**

**Ruby turned around and got a face full of the star shaped fruit.**

"Hey!" Ruby protested.

"**You wanted one, didn't you?" Weiss asked teasingly.**

"**A paopu fruit," Ruby wondered very confused at what Weiss meant.**

"**If two people share one," Weiss explained, "Their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."**

"That's really romantic," Neo smiled, "Want to try it, Rainbow?"

"Uh," Ilia glanced at Roman, "Maybe later, Sundae."

"**C'mon, I know you want to try it," Weiss teased.**

"**What are you talking…" suddenly the gears clicked in Ruby's head and she threw the fruit away as Weiss walked ahead and laughed.**

**The two caught up to Pyrrha and went home for the day.**

"So, end of day huh?" Velvet asked.

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "For those three at least."

**A large castle was shown. It was pure white with gold accents and blue towers.**

"Well, that's a jump," Emerald shook her head, "Is this the same world."

"No," Gordeau shook his head, "It's a new one, but it's the only one that doesn't have a title card."

**Winter Schnee was shown walking through the castle. She was wearing the outfit the Winter in the audience was wearing (for those of you at home, that would be her volume 7 outfit.) But it had one major difference. She was wearing a stereo typical wizards hat.**

"Oh, I'm in this one," Winter blinked.

Weiss suddenly understood what Gordeau was talking about. She grinned a slightly evil grin.

"But what is with that hat?" Mercury laughed.

"It actually compliments her outfit nicely, even if it is a little weird looking," Velvet noted.

She got a few raised eyebrows, so she just sighed, "Coco."

Everyone suddenly understood.

**As she walked down the hall, she passed two broomsticks walking away.**

"Were those…?" Raven asked.

"Sentient broomsticks," Tai shook his head, "What is going on in this world?"

**She walked up to a very large, light purple door. It had two of the cat head symbols near the top. The handles hung a good two feet above her head.**

"Okay, now I have to ask it," Blake sighed, "What's with all the cat heads?"

"I'm not telling…" Gordeau smirked.

**She cleared her throat and knocked on the door. A small panel opened up and let her in.**

"Why build a door that big if you're only gonna use part of it?" Harriet sighed.

"I'd complain too, but apparently I'm a part of it," Winter shook her head.

**She entered a large room. It was all white with a red and gold rug on the floor. She walked further into the room before announcing herself, "Good morning, Your Majesty."**

"I'm serving a king?" Winter asked, "I could live with that."

"A princess actually," Gordeau corrected.

**It was revealed that she was in a throne room. In front of her sat a single throne.**

"**It's nice to see you this morn," Winter started before she realized the throne was empty.**

"**What!" she exclaimed in a panic. **

"Not doing a great job, Schnee," Adam smirked.

"Runaway Princess!" Nora yelled and laughed at the same time.

**From behind the throne a small black and white corgi appeared.**

**Zwei walked out, he had an envelope with the same cat symbol on it in his mouth.**

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered.

"Arf!" Zwei barked happily.

**He looked at Winter expectantly. Winter took the letter and read it.**

**She blinked a few times before running out of the room as fast as she could to go get help.**

"What just happened?" Robyn asked.

"A dog just gave an Atlas specialist a letter from a princess and it caused her to run out of the room," Roman noted.

"That's what I thought," Robyn sighed, "I was just making sure I had it right."

**She ran into a very large garden. It was full of neatly trimmed hedges and in the middle a hedge version of the castle.**

"Nice hedges," Oscar noted, "It's not often you find someone with that green a thumb."

After noticing the stares, he added, "What? I was a farmer and gardener before I was his reincarnation."

**Sleeping in front of the castle was Qrow Branwen. He was wearing a dark gray collar shirt with a black vest that has cross shaped buttons, and white v-neck shirt underneath, dark gray dress pants and black dress shoes. His old rings were replaced with black ones worn on the same place as his previous rings were. He still wore his cape and wrist band.**

"Oh no," Winter face palmed.

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "You and Qrow are partners."

"And I'm sure I'll drive you nuts, Ice Queen," Qrow chuckled.

"Don't push it," Winter grumbled.

**Winter ran up to him, "Wake up!" **

**Qrow didn't budge and just kept snoring, his flask seen next to him, "Qrow, wake up! This is serious!"**

"And it's drunk Qrow again," Raven sighed.

"Really glad I gave that up," Qrow grumbled.

**Qrow continued snoring. **

**Winter lost her temper and pointed her finger into the sky with a yell of "Thunder!"**

"What's that supposed to do?" Lionheart asked.

"I'm not positive, it doesn't make much sense," Penny agreed.

**A bolt of lightning struck the ground by Qrow with a boom causing him to yelp in surprise.**

"Did… Did she just use magic!" Ozpin went wide-eyed.

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "Winter is one of the most powerful magic users in this universe."

"Please," Winter sighed, "Like I could just say 'Thunder' and…"

Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt struck one of the empty chairs.

"Um…" Yang started, "I didn't think we could use magic?"

"Not normally," Gordeau smiled, "Remember the Universe Bleed Effect, of UBF? Well, Winter has gained magic from this version of herself."

Winter looked down at her hand in awe.

"Also, those effects don't go away," Gordeau noted, "So, Ruby can still tapdance, Qrow can still play guitar, and Winter can cast spells from this universe, though I wouldn't try it until you get someone to teach you a little bit better."

Adam smirked to himself. Things were starting to click in his head. _So I was right. That must be the reason we're here. But why me? _

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury glanced at each other. Then opponents having access to power like that? It could be very bad for their plans.

Raven stared in awe. _I need to show up in some of these. I could use power like that!_

**Qrow rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He saw Winter standing there, "Hey there, Ice Queen. G'morning."**

Normally, Winter would have sighed at Qrow's behavior. As it stood, she just sat there dumbfounded.

**Winter huffed, "We've got a problem, Qrow! But don't tell anyone."**

**Qrow looked behind Winter, "Queen Kali?"**

Blake went wide-eyed now, "Mom?"

"Wait, if your Mom's the Queen, then that means…" Yang started.

"I am not a princess!" Blake protested.

"Actually, you kinda are," Sun pointed out, "You have… er, sorry, had, the biggest house on Menagerie and your farther is the Chieftain."

"That doesn't give me the actual title though!" Blake protested.

"Good enough for me, my princess," Yang teased.

Blake huffed, but smirked at her girlfriend's antics.

**Winter placed her hands on her hips, "Not even the Queen!"**

**Qrow continued to ignore Winter and looked behind her, "Willow?"**

"Mother?" Weiss asked.

"**NO!" Winter yelled, before whispering, "It's top secret."**

**Qrow chuckled and smirked, "G'morning ladies!"**

"They're right behind her aren't they?" Neo chuckled.

**Winter froze, "Wha…"**

**She turned around only to be greeted by Queen Kali Belladonna and her mother Willow Schnee. Kali tilted her head in question, while Willow scowled at her daughter.**

**Winter chuckled nervously as the screen faded to black.**

"Called it!" Neo cheered.

* * *

**AN: Here we are! Told you it wouldn't be as long this time.**

**Reviewers answers:**

**Keybladelight: I will not be rewriting. I like this story the way it is. Sorry you don't agree.**

**StrongGuy159: Thanks!**

**Eliphas-Chaos: Some one already guessed Axel, but you're right on the money with one of the guesses, and, as will be evident next chapter, it's not Terra, sorry. Nice guesses though. As for the others, I don't want to spoil anything, so I won't be giving answers out. Glad you like my choices. Hope you keep reading.**

**Bobbus the great: Thanks glad you like it!**

**Caruso2951: I know I'm having the characters harp on him a lot. I do understand though as I actually like him a lot too. The bashing will slow down soon, I promise. With this newest development and a different character's introduction in a few universes, he will be seen in a new light by many characters.**

**Cyber Samurai: Glad you liked that! I do plan on doing more. That being said, some of the episodes just don't work for Remnant. The one that comes to mind being the Mexican-Jewish cultural festival episode. If you have a few favorite episodes let me know, but I'll definitely do more.**

**Casting:**

**Wakka: Arslan Atlan – So there's no real reason here. Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie are pretty much throw away characters in KH so I just cast other people.**

**Selphie- Reece Chloris – Again, no real reason.**

**Tidus: Fox Alistair – Again no real reason.**

**Donald Duck: Winter Schnee – Quick to anger, has a high opinion of him/herself, and a stickler for following orders. One of the two Schnee sisters was born for this role, so I could have cast Weiss as well, but with Weiss being Riku it went to Winter.**

**Goofy: Qrow Branwen – A loyal friend and has a penchant for jumping in front of people to protect them. That plus a frenemies relationship with Winter made Qrow perfect for Goofy. As a note, Qrow's bad luck translates nicely to Goofy's clumsiness and his drinking makes a nice substitute for Goofy's intelligence. That's also why Qrow will be drinking in this universe.**

**King Micky: Princess Blake Belladonna – Both Blake and Mickey have a tendency of running off and both prefer to work from the Shadows but are also very loyal Friends. It also made for an easy Change of the Mickey Emblem which Always appears throughout the series.**

**Queen Minnie: Queen Kali Belladonna – Both Kali and Minnie have a very upbeat and serene character. There is no line in the series which Minnie says which I couldn´t imagine coming from Kali too.**

**Daisy Duck: Willow Schnee – That one was mostly done because of the Connection to Winter and other characters but it also is supposed to Show how Willow could be if she were not in Depression.**

**So there you are! The first of the new powers are revealed and it goes to Winter! Now, I know everyone's a little mad at Winter, but trust me she'll get better in this story.**

**Here's the seating chart again:**

**Laps:-Ruby: Jinn;-Weiss: Zwei;-Sun: XXXXXXXX-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; Robyn; Leonardo; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**And the poll:**

**Tied for 10****th****: Amber, Harriet Bree, Jinn, Octavia Ember, Penny Polendina, and Willow Schnee with 2**

**Tied for 9****th****: Miltia Malachite, Nora Valkyrie, Saphron Cotta-Arc, Summer Rose, and Tock all with 3**

**Tied for 8****th****: Coco Adel, Salem (Blonde), and Velvet Scarlatina with 4**

**Tied for 7****th****: Emerald Sustrai, Salem (Grimm), and Weiss Schnee with 5**

**6****th****: Raven Branwen with 7**

**5****th****: Blake Belladona with 8**

**4****th****: Cinder Fall with 9**

**Tied for 3****rd****: Glynda Goodwitch, Kali Belladonna, and Sienna Kahn with 10**

**2****nd**** Neo Politan with 14**

**Tied for 1****st****: Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao-Long with 15**

**See you next time!**


	32. Kingdom Hearts Part 3

Ozpin frowned a bit, his attention drifting from the screen towards Winter Schnee and from her to his son who was looking at the screen with a sense of amusement.

Leaning back a bit he had to admit he was extremely surprised at Winter Schnee suddenly having access to magic.

He had done various things over his life in attempts to give humanity back the gift of magic and only had minor successes. Qrow and Raven had been capable of unlocking a rather minor feat of Magic and dear Glynda's Semblance had been enhanced quite a bit by him to an extent that she could compete with a Maiden in battle.

But completely unlocking magic? He had been incapable of doing so. Which was a huge hindrance to his plans to defeat Salem as he was only one person and the Maiden powers, while powerful, were merely Elemental Magic making it restricted in use. A Maiden never would be able to grant someone animal-form for instance like he did for the Branwens. So any attempt to flat out overpower his Wife was doomed from the start.

Having Winter become a Mage was a great boon to his cause. Originally, Ironwood had been grooming her to become the Winter Maiden but now that role could be given to someone else once Fria passed on, giving them two powerful warriors on their side instead of just one.

Still, Ozpin frowned as his eyes continued to linger on his son. What was Vert's plan?

Meanwhile, Weiss was attempting to get her sister back to reality.

"Winter?" she asked, "Are you good?"

Winter finally snapped out of her shock, "Of… of course."

She sighed, "This just might take some time to get used to is all."

"That mean we're good to keep going?" Qrow asked, "I want to see what I can do, if the Ice Queen can do that."

Everyone nodded and the screen picked back up.

**Back on Destiny Islands, Ruby got off her boat and readied herself for the day. Reece was standing on the dock waiting for her, "Hey, Ruby, have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit?"**

"Didn't Weiss talk about that last time?" Ilia asked, "Why are we hearing it again?"

"Maybe jump rope girl knows more about it?" Neo suggested.

"**They say," Reece continued, "if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and ever through eternity!"**

**Reece sighed, "It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime."**

**Ruby laughed nervously, "That's great Reece, I got things to do today though. Do you know where I can find Weiss and Pyrrha?"**

"**Oh," Reece snapped away from her thoughts, "They went to the other side of the island. Not sure what you guys are doing back there, but I hope you finish it soon!"**

"Is the raft a secret?" Jaune asked.

"Probably," Pyrrha nodded, "If we're trying to leave and other people knew about it, someone might try and stop us."

**Ruby nodded, "Thanks, Reece. See you later!" she walked towards the other side of the island, but ran into Arslan.**

**Apparently, it was explain your plans to Ruby day because Arslan started talking before Ruby could move past, "Me and Fox, we are gonna do a little explorin' today."**

**She pointed to a small cave by the waterfall, "You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree."**

"I feel like that place is going to be important later," Ren noted.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "Why mention it if it wasn't?"

"**There's gotta be something there, ya?" Arslan finished.**

"**Sure," Ruby shrugged, "But I gotta go meet up with Weiss and Pyrrha, catch you later!"**

**She ran off and ran right into Fox, "I think you've gotten stronger!"**

"Yes!" Ruby cheered for herself, "I'm glad to see he appreciates my work."

**Ruby beamed at the compliment but Fox wasn't finished, "but odds are you're still no match for Weiss. We took her on three-to-one last time, and she whipped us all."**

Weiss smirked, "But I'm obviously better here."

"Yeah," Ruby challenged, "I bet I could take on all three of them and win too!"

**Ruby shrugged but Fox egged her on, "Well, I guess Pyrrha can always count on her."**

**Ruby growled, "I could do that bring it on."**

"Time to put your money where your mouth is Red," Roman noted.

"I think she's got this!" Nora cheered, "Go get 'em Ruby!"

**Fox grinned and quickly gathered Arslan and Reece.**

**Ruby knew she needed a strategy. Reece would be the easiest to take out, but she was the lowest threat. Arslan would keep her distance, so she'd be the hardest to hit, but her attacks didn't hit hard. Ruby decided that taking Fox out first while dodging the other two would be her best bet.**

"A solid strategy," Raven nodded, "But when you focus on the strongest first, the weaker ones can surprise you."

"A few small hits are worth it," Yang shrugged.

"Yeah, for you," Ruby countered, "You can go for the strongest first, because the weaker ones make you more powerful!"

"Let's just see if this Ruby is as adaptable as ours is," Qrow suggested.

**The quartet gathered on the beach and the fight began. True enough, Arslan ran to a range while Reece and Fox closed in. Ruby dodged Reece's attack and parried Fox's.**

**She landed a hit on Fox right as one of Arslan's balls flew past her face. She gathered herself and readied up to face another of Fox's blows.**

"So far, so good," Harriet nodded.

"But she lost track of Reece," Clover noted.

**In all that though, she had lost track of Reece and now felt a small thump on her head. Reece had struck her with the handle of the rope. This distraction left an opening for Fox to jump in and land a combo.**

"Ouch," Ruby winced for her counterpart.

"She's too aggressive," Robyn advised, "If she had waited a minute, she could've knocked Reece out right there."

**Ruby grunted. This was not how she pictured this fight going. She quickly thought up a new strategy. Parry Fox, then attack Reece until she was knocked out. She executed this plan perfectly. After a few quick blows, Reece was out.**

"Just as adaptable," Weiss smiled, "You're really good at coming up with plans on the fly."

Ruby smiled at the compliment.

**Now Ruby focused of attacking Fox while dodging the continuous stream of balls from Arslan.**

**Fox made a mistake however, he tripped as he went in for a strike. Ruby took advantage and knocked him out.**

"Ooh," Tai winced, "Tough break!"

"It happens to everyone," Summer nodded.

"Some more than others," Qrow grumbled.

**Left with only Arslan, she repeated her original strategy; knock the balls back then close with a combo.**

**Ruby finished off Arslan in a pant. She was exhausted, but she had won. Now she was that much closer to being better than Weiss.**

"Ugh," Emerald groaned, "This reminds me of those boring sparring classes we had to sit through."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Mercury nodded.

"**Great fight, Ruby," Fox congratulated, "You really are getting stronger!"**

**Ruby beamed, "Thanks, Fox!" she smiled before a look of shock appeared on her face, "Uh-oh. I was supposed to meet Weiss and Pyrrha, oh they're gonna be so mad!" She ran off to the other side of the island where she found Weiss waiting for her.**

"Yep!" Yang chuckled, "That's Ruby!"

"Reminds me of the time she forgot that board game in the library," Weiss laughed lightly.

Ruby grumbled in embarrassment.

"**Hey, Ruby," Weiss called out, "Our raft still needs a name."**

"Okay," Ruby thought, "Well, it's me, Weiss, and Pyrrha so…"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," Nora started, but Ren stopped her.

"Nora, it's not that kind of ship," he said.

Nora grumbled as she settled back down.

"I dunno," Ruby admitted, "I guess I don't know about naming boats."

"**Let's see," Weiss thought, "How about Mytenaster?"**

**Ruby looked at her incredulously.**

"I've gotta say," Yang chuckled, "Your weapon's okay and all, but it's got a dumb name."

"It's not dumb!" Weiss protested.

**Weiss scoffed, "Okay, what would you call it then?"**

"**Let's see," Ruby thought, "Crescent Rose!"**

"That doesn't make any sense for a boat," Weiss shook her head.

"Doesn't have to, I like it!" Ruby smiled.

"**Hey, how 'bout," Weiss suggested with a grin.**

**Ruby grinned right back, "The usual?"**

"**Let's do it!" Weiss agreed.**

"I'm worried about what 'the usual' is," Weiss stated.

"Whatever it is, it sounds like it happens a lot," Penny noted.

**Pyrrha had heard the commotion and appeared across a bridge, "You girls at it again? All right, I'll be the judge."**

**On the far end of the clearing they were in, there was a tree with a star on it sitting on a rock wall.**

"**The usual rules apply: take any route you want. The first one to tag the star and make it back here wins." She explained.**

"A foot race?" Weiss groaned.

Ruby giggled, "Now this I can win!"

Blake raised an eyebrow and leaned to Yang, "Is it just me, or are they getting more competitive from watching this?"

Yang shrugged, "Maybe it's Weiss's way of flirting?"

"**If I win," Ruby wagered, "Then I'm captain. And if you win…"**

**She was interrupted as Weiss said, "I get to share the paopu with Pyrrha."**

"Oh, I get it now," Ruby realized, "We're both after Pyrrha."

Pyrrha blushed at the new attention, "I'm sorry, but I'm not into girls…"

"Don't worry," Weiss quickly stated, "We know you have Jaune, and the pairings we've seen so far don't always apply to us."

"Yeah," Sun nodded, "Look at me and Velvet!"

"**Huh?" Ruby asked in shock.**

"**Deal?" Weiss asked, "The winner gets to share a paopu with Pyrrha."**

"**Wha… Wait a minute…" Ruby tried to argue.**

"**Okay," Pyrrha called out oblivious to the deal, "On my count."**

"Doesn't look like Ruby's okay with that," Oscar noted.

"Well, it was just supposed to be for what the raft's name was," Velvet added, "The extra bet was not something she wanted to leave to a race."

**She swung her hand down and the race began. Ruby ran to the bridge and began to cross. It was broken at some points so Ruby jumped across. She narrowly missed falling as one of the boards broke under her foot.**

**Weiss was right on her tail as she got off the bridge. Ruby ran down the beach and past the raft. She scaled a cliff and touched the star.**

**With Weiss still right on her heels, she jumped from tree to tree to make it back to the bridge. She crossed no problem and won the race.**

"**All right! I won!" Ruby cheered excitedly. She eagerly awaited Weiss to confirm their bet.**

"And no one's surprised," Qrow shrugged, "Can't say she could even try and compete with you."

"Actually," Winter noted, "If she had used her time dilation glyphs she could have won."

"But neither of them used their semblances," Penny noted.

Yang gasped, "She's right! No rose petals!"

"So, no semblances then?" Lionheart asked, "I assume that also means there's no aura?"

"Not in the way you know it," Gordeau nodded, "But they do have a similar ability to take hits."

"**Oh, lighten up," She shrugged, "It's just a name, after all." She walked off oblivious to the death glare Ruby was now sending her way.**

Weiss paled, "I would never do that! If I make a deal, I'm going to keep it."

"That was low, other Ice Queen," Yang glared.

**Ruby walked slowly to the raft where Pyrrha was waiting.**

**Pyrrha smiled at her, unaware of the bet and its consequences, "Today we collect provisions for our trip!" she said cheerfully.**

**She handed Ruby a bag, a canteen, and a list of items, "Ruby, you're looking for: one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and fill that canteen with drinking water."**

"**But not from the ocean!" Pyrrha added with a scowl.**

"**It was one time!" both versions of Ruby defended themselves.**

"Oh, I remember that," Yang laughed, "I know you were little, Rubes, but come on! You should have known."

"Well, I won't forget now, cause you keep reminding me!" Ruby pouted.

**Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "Bring everything back here when you're done."**

**Ruby left and spotted a mushroom in the small alcove nearby. She pushed a rock out of the way and grabbed it.**

**Ruby got to work on the coconuts by hitting the trees with her sword until they dropped two fresh coconuts for her. She smiled at her handiwork and went to find her next item.**

"This feels like a fetch quest," Jaune noted.

"I hate fetch quests," Yang grumbled, "Always so boring."

**She made her way back towards the other side of the island. On her way she spotted another mushroom growing quietly in a corner. The entire walk she sulked about her bet with Weiss.**

**When she got there, she swam around and caught three fish bare handed.**

**She spotted the egg in a tree. She quickly climbed her way up and grabbed it.**

**Ruby walked over to the waterfall, "There! Drinking water not from the ocean! Can I live it down now?"**

"Nope!" her family teased.

**She scoured the rest of the island for the missing mushroom. She looked everywhere. "Oh, man! I'm never gonna find that thing!" she pouted.**

**Then she remembered what Arslan said earlier, "Maybe the Secret Place has one in it!"**

"You called it Renny!" Nora congratulated.

"Simple logic is all," Ren shrugged.

**She made her way to the secret place. It was a small cave that ran in the roots of a giant tree. The rocks were all carved with strange drawings and there was a door with no handle. **

"What kind of door has no handle?" Mercury asked.

"The kind people build when they want to trap people," Adam glared.

**Ruby saw the mushroom and grabbed it, but the carving grabbed her attention. She remembered carving it with Pyrrha when they were younger.**

**The screen flashed back and young Ruby and Pyrrha were carving the rock. Ruby carved Pyrrha's face and Pyrrha carved Ruby's.**

"That's really sweet," Velvet sighed, "They really are good friends, aren't they?"

Cinder rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait for the darkness to destroy this place.

**Back in the present, Ruby began carving. When she was done, the rock now sported a hand extended from Ruby's face to Pyrrha's. It was holding a paopu fruit.**

"I really must've upset her," Weiss looked down sadly, "I don't think I've ever seen Ruby like this before."

"I have," Yang nodded.

"Yeah, I used to get that way when I thought about Mom," Ruby nodded.

"And again yesterday," Yang added.

**Ruby sighed as she looked at it. Suddenly, Ruby got the feeling she was being watched.**

"**Wh-Who's there?" she asked and turned around.**

**Standing behind her was a figure in a brown cloak. The cloak was so baggy it was impossible to make out any details.**

**The figure spoke in a feminine voice, "I've come to see the door to this world."**

"Creepy…" Robyn noted.

Cinder perked up, "It would appear the darkness is coming."

"**Huh?" Ruby asked confused by what the figure meant.**

"**This world has been connected," the figure stated matter-of-factly.**

"Anyone recognize that voice?" Neptune asked.

"No," Ozpin noted, "But something about it seems familiar…"

"**Wh-What are you talking about?" Ruby asked still confused.**

"**Tied to the darkness," the figure continued, "soon to be completely eclipsed."**

"So how does that work?" Mercury asked, "We open the door and Darkness pours out?"

"I don't think it will be that simple," Emerald shook her head.

"**Well," Ruby declared, "whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this."**

**Ruby realized something, "Wait, where did you come from?"**

"**You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," the figure stated cryptically.**

"Okay," Harriet squinted, "I know it's a different robe and voice, but I'm thinking Luxu."

"Who?" Lionheart asked.

After a quick explanation, Lionheart nodded, "Could be."

"**So," Ruby pieced together, "You're from another world!"**

"**There is so very much to learn," the figure sighed, "You understand so little."**

"Hey!" Ruby protested.

"**Oh, yeah," Ruby challenged, "Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"**

"**A meaningless effort," the figure insulted, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."**

"Hey! Again!" Ruby pouted, "I both know and understand things!"

"You actually understand more than most, Miss Rose," Ozpin noted, "Though not everyone sees it."

Ruby decided to take the compliment and smiled.

**Ruby glanced at the door next to her. She saw nothing there and looked back only to find the figure gone.**

**She shook it off. "If that woman is from another world, I'll see her soon anyway."**

"It must take a lot to phase this Red," Neo noted.

"It's not just this one," Emerald sighed to Mercury, "I still don't get how they can be so happy all the time."

Mercury shrugged, "Ya know? I don't think they are. I think they just act it."

"Well how do they fake it then?" Emerald retorted.

**She left the secret place and headed back to Pyrrha.**

**Pyrrha was leaning against the mast. She was making something.**

"**Hey, what's that?" Ruby asked.**

"**This?" Pyrrha held it up, "I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells."**

"Anyone know what that's about?" Sun asked, but no one did.

"**In the old days," she went on, "Sailors always wore thalassa shells."**

"**They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage," she finished.**

"**This will be a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated." Pyrrha smiled at her thought, "The three of us will always be together."**

"Ah, a good luck charm," Clover smirked, "Or you could just bring me along."

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Just make sure I'm not around."

"**Right," Ruby nodded, "Oh! I got all the stuff we needed."**

"**Thanks, Ruby!" Pyrrha smiled, "Tired? Want to call it a day?"**

**Ruby yawned, "Yeah, let's go home."**

"**Okay," Pyrrha nodded, "Tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!"**

"Wow," Jaune was impressed, "Two days of prep time? They should probably wait a little longer. They need to be prepared for a lot if they're gonna be gone for a while."

Nora and Ren looked at Ruby.

"What?" Ruby complained, "I'd never hiked across a continent before! How was I supposed to know how long that was going to take!"

"You could've asked," Ren noted, "Nora and I had done it before."

**The two headed to the dock. They noticed that Weiss's boat was gone, which meant she had gone home already.**

**Pyrrha walked over to the edge and sat to watch the sunset. Ruby joined her.**

"**You know," Pyrrha started, "Weiss has changed."**

"**What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.**

"She's right," Winter nodded, "You have changed quite a bit, sister."

Weiss started to defend herself but Winter interrupted, "And I couldn't be happier. You had no friends and were never happy. But you found where you belong, and I'm glad."

Weiss smiled at her sister.

Qrow chuckled, "Sounds to me like you're thawing there, Ice Queen."

"You don't know everything about me," Winter shot back.

"**Well," Pyrrha started, but didn't continue.**

"**You okay?" Ruby asked.**

"**Ruby," Pyrrha said excitedly, "let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!"**

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"That's way out of the blue," Nora laughed, "I like this Pyrrha! I mean, I like you too Pyrrha, but this you is feisty and I like it!"

Pyrrha blinked and tried to comprehend what just happened.

"**Huh?" Ruby asked in shock.**

**Pyrrha giggled, "Just kidding!"**

"**What's gotten into you?" Ruby asked, "You're the one that's changed, Pyrrha!"**

"**Maybe…" Pyrrha stated solemnly.**

"**You know," Pyrrha admitted, "I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready."**

"**No matter where I go," she went on, "or what I see, I know I can always come back here."**

"A place to call home," Pyrrha nodded, "I'm glad I found one of my own."

Adam thought about that for a moment. He really didn't have a place to call home, did he? _Maybe I should work on that?_ He thought.

"**Right?" she turned to Ruby for an answer.**

"**Yeah," Ruby agreed excitedly, "Of course!"**

"**That's good," Pyrrha sighed, "Ruby, don't ever change."**

"**Huh?" Ruby asked, oblivious to the meaning.**

**Pyrrha stood up and gazed at the sunset, "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great!"**

"So, back to Winter and Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Gordeau nodded, "And I apologize for the slow start, but everything's about to kick off."

**Back at the castle, Queen Kali read the letter, "Winter, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'."**

"**Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I gotta go check into it."**

"That is suspicious," Robyn noted.

"And just like Blake," Yang added, "She saw something needed done and ran off to take care of it."

"Not anymore," Blake shook her head, "From now on, I'm coming to you first."

The two smiled at each other.

"**There's someone with a 'key,' the key to our survival. So I need you and Qrow to find them, and stick with them. Got it?"**

"I assume that means a Keyblade?" Ren asked.

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "Way to pick up on that."

"**We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Robyn. She'll point you in the right direction."**

"So I know where to find the key?" Robyn asked.

"Looks that way," Roman nodded, "See? You are important."

"**P.S. Would ya apologize to Mom for me? Thanks, friend."**

**Winter, Qrow, Kali, and Willow were all in a huge library. Zwei was sleeping in his doggy bed.**

"Wait a minute!" Ruby stood up, "If Blake's the princess, and Zwei had a letter from her, that means…"

Blake went wide-eyed, "Oh no…"

"Zwei is Blake's dog!" Weiss giggled.

Zwei barked happily and walked over to Blake.

"No," she glared.

He just sat there and stared at her.

"No!" Blake denied.

Zwei turned to the screen, but sat down next to Blake's foot. She rolled her eyes, but ignored him, "Fine…"

"**What does this mean?" Willow asked.**

"Wow," Winter gasped, "Mother seems…"

"Sober?" Weiss pointed out.

Winter nodded, "It has been awhile since we've seen her that way."

"Now the fire makes more since," Qrow nodded, "Sorry for putting you through that kid."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, unsure of why he was apologizing to her. He wasn't HER uncle.

"**It means," Kali sighed, "We'll just have to trust the princess."**

"So how does my Mom know Mrs. Schnee?" Blake asked.

"Oh, they're long time friends," Gordeau noted, "I would also like to point out that, unless otherwise stated, no one is related to each other. So, for example, while Winter and Willow are still mother daughter, Weiss is not related to them in this universe."

Weiss and Winter looked at each other and shrugged. That was not the strangest thing that's happened in this universe so far.

**Qrow sighed, "I sure hope she's all right."**

**Winter cleared her throat, "Your Highness, don't worry. We'll find the princess and this 'key.'"**

**Kali turned to Winter and smiled, "Thank you, both of you."**

**Winter turned to Willow, "Mother, can you take care of…"**

Winter sighed, "I remember those days. Days when we could actually trust mother to do things for us."

"I wish they'd come back," Weiss sighed, "I miss mom."

Suddenly, Weiss felt a pressure around her. She looked up. Ruby was hugging her.

"It's okay, Weiss," Ruby comforted, "If my mom came back, and Uncle Qrow kicked his problem, maybe yours can too."

Weiss sniffled, "Thanks, Ruby."

"**Of course," Willow smiled before turning her face soft, "You be careful, now, both of you."**

"**Oh," Kali remembered, "and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." She pointed to the desk.**

"There's no one there…" Jaune pointed out.

"Wait for it…" Gordeau chuckled.

**Winter squinted but didn't see anything. Suddenly a voice was heard from the desk and a small figure could be seen jumping up and down, "Over here!" It was a cricket wearing a small top hat, a tailcoat with a red vest and yellow shoes.**

"A… cricket?" the room asked.

"Well, that certainly doesn't exist in our universe," Harriet noted.

"Different universe, different rules," Gordeau shrugged, "Some people exist in some universes, some don't."

"**Cricket's the name," the cricket said, "Jiminy Cricket, at your service!" He bowed as he introduced himself.**

"So Jiminy exists in this universe, but not in ours?" Penny asked.

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "And he is only the first. Expect to see more later down the line."

**Kali gave a farewell speech, "We hope for your safe return. Please help the princess."**

**Winter saluted and looked down the row of people sending her off. Queen Kali, Willow, and Qrow.**

**Wait… Qrow!?**

Winter sighed, "How did we become partners?"

"Despite the antics," Tai noted, "I think you two would work well together. Now if only one of you would develop a sense of optimism."

Qrow didn't even try to protest. Winter started to, but realized she did tend to look on the pessimistic side.

**Qrow smiled at her and saluted. Winter growled and grabbed him, "You're coming too!"**

**She pulled him out of the room.**

"And we're also the comic relief," Winter sighed, "At least I got magic."

"There it is!" Tai cheered.

**They made their way down a flight of stairs. Qrow was talking to Jiminy, "So, Jiminy, your world disappeared too?"**

"**It was terrible," Jiminy admitted, "We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."**

"The worlds are disappearing?" Harriet narrowed her eyes, "And you're sure I'm not involved?"

"You're not," Gordeau nodded, "I'm sure."

"**Qrow?" Winter asked expectantly.**

"**Right, right," Qrow waved off, "While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from," he stated uncaringly, "We've gotta protect the world border."**

"**Order!" Winter corrected with a scoff.**

"**Right," Qrow shrugged, "World Order."**

"World Order?" Winter asked.

"Basically that only certain people can travel the worlds, and if you do, don't let other people know there are other worlds," Gordeau explained, "It also means travelers don't interfere with the affairs of other worlds."

"How does that even work?" Neptune rolled his eyes, "Just by going to the other world you interfered."

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "Good job figuring that out. Really, the only thing they try to do is not let on there are other worlds."

"**Probably need new duds when we get there, huh Ice Queen?" He reasoned.**

**They made their way into a large room. It had lots of gears all turning in place.**

**In the middle of the room sat a vehicle of some kind.**

"What is that?" Ruby asked in awe.

"I would guess it is our vessel for traveling the worlds," Winter explained.

**Winter approached a yellow tube and cleared her throat, "Winter Schnee to launch crew. Anytime you're ready."**

**On the other end of the tube stood a man. He had brown hair, a black shirt with a dark blue over coat, a brown belt, grey pants, and brown gloves. He saluted as another man ran behind him. He had darker skin, dark brown hair, a small beard, and was wearing a cream-colored shirt with a sleeveless blue tailcoat, brown gloves, and grey pants.**

"Those two," Qrow sighed, "Probably the worst Huntsmen I've run into in a long time."

"The train security team?" Nora asked, "Yeah, they were."

"What were their names again?" Yang asked.

"The one in front is Dee and the one running is Dudley," Ren remembered.

**Dudley pulled a lever and the machines roared to life.**

**Dee and Dudley watched as mechanical arms reached over and grabbed Winter and Qrow.**

**They were transported upside down. Qrow didn't care and let his arms dangle, while Winter crossed hers in frustration.**

"Why do we have to travel in such an undignified manner?" Winter scoffed.

"Eh, I don't mind," Qrow shrugged.

"See?" Tai noted.

**Zwei appeared and leapt into the ship.**

**A large door opened to reveal a runway. The ship was primed for takeoff.**

**Kali and Willow approached and watched in anticipation. Winter looked out the window and gave a nod to her mother.**

**The engines on the back of the ship fired. Takeoff would occur any minute.**

"This looks epic!" Nora moved to the edge of her seat.

"**Blast off!" Winter ordered with a point.**

**An arrow appeared over the runway that pointed down. A door under the ship opened and it fell through.**

**Winter and Qrow screamed as the ship free fell. As soon as the ship was free of the world however, the engines fired and the duo sped off to their destination.**

Nora died laughing, "That was awesome! More ships should take off like that!"

"It would be a lot more fun," Mercury agreed.

**Ruby lay in bed. She was daydreaming about the trip she and her best friends were about to undertake.**

**She looked at her ceiling where a model boat hung. Pyrrha's words came back to her head, "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."**

**Ruby smiled at the thought and looked outside. She saw the island the three built their raft on. There were black storm clouds hanging over it.**

"**A storm?" she asked herself, "Oh no! The raft!" She leapt out of bed and out the window.**

"That doesn't look good," Ilia noted.

**A voice called out, "Ruby, dinner's ready. Come on down. Ruby?"**

**But Ruby was already gone and in her boat. She made her way to the island.**

**She reached the island and looked up. Hanging in the sky was a large ball of darkness.**

"Wow, the figure was right," Weiss noted, "The darkness came."

"That means…" Ruby gasped.

"The islands are the next to go," Pyrrha sighed.

"**What's that?" Ruby wondered.**

**She hopped on to the dock and noticed something, "Weiss's boat. And Pyrrha's!" They had all had the same idea when the storm hit.**

**Suddenly, she heard a noise. All around her, the shadows from her dream appeared. She recoiled in shock and drew her sword.**

"The Grimm?" Yang gasped, "Run Ruby!"

**She attacked, but the wooden weapon did no damage to the creatures.**

Everyone gaped, "She beat them in the dream!" Velvet noted, "Why can't she beat them here?"

"Maybe it's the weapon?" Penny suggested, "I would not suggest fighting Grimm with a wooden sword."

"But Grimm still flinch, even when hit with something inconsequential," Raven noted, "Somethings not right with them."

**She decided to run and find Weiss and Pyrrha. She looked over to the small island and saw Weiss standing there. **

"**Weiss!" She called out and made her way to the shack.**

"Good, I found you!" Ruby smiled, "We can handle this together!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Maybe. But without an effective weapon, running may be our best option."

**Ruby approached Weiss, who amidst the chaos, was perfectly calm.**

"**Where's Pyrrha?" Ruby asked in panic, "I thought she was with you!"**

"**The door," Weiss started, "Has opened."**

"Weiss…" Ruby pulled back, "You're being creepy again."

"This must be what the dream was foreshadowing," Blake noted.

"**What?" Ruby asked.**

"**The door has opened, Ruby," Weiss repeated as she turned around, "Now we can go to the outside world!"**

"**What are you talking about?" Ruby yelled in panic, "We have to find Pyrrha!"**

"**Pyrrha's coming with us!" Weiss declared as she looked up at the ball in the sky, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back."**

"It's almost like Weiss planned this," Jaune noted.

"I wouldn't," Weiss turned away before wondering, "Would I?"

"**We may never see our parents again," She continued, "There's no turning back."**

"**But this may be our only chance," Weiss reasoned, "We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"**

**She lowered her gaze to Ruby and held out her hand, just like she did in Ruby's dream.**

"**Weiss…" Ruby said worriedly.**

Cinder smirked, "Another falls to darkness."

"I don't believe it," Weiss shook her head.

**A pool of darkness appeared below Weiss. It began to absorb her.**

**Ruby ran forward to try and save her friend, only for darkness to grab her as well.**

**She struggled against it, trying to reach Weiss's hand to pull her out of it. Weiss just stood there calmly and allowed the darkness to take her.**

**The darkness surrounded the two.**

"I don't like this," Penny noted.

"The world's falling to darkness," Harriet sighed, "Just wish the kids find a way to defend themselves."

**Suddenly, a light flashed and the darkness dissipated. Ruby now stood alone on the island. In her hand was a Keyblade. It was silver with a gold, black, and blue handle. On its chain was the cat head symbol. Its teeth were the shape of a crown. Ruby could hear the shadows call out in panic, "Keyblade!"**

Ruby's jaw dropped open.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, "Ruby?"

"We lost her," Yang stood up, "I've got this."

She walked over and grabbed Ruby by the shoulders. She shook her sister.

"Huh? What?" Ruby snapped out of it.

"We lost you for a minute, Rubes," Yang chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby cheered, "I got a Keyblade!"

**Ruby reasoned that she could fight the shadows now so fight them she did. She searched the island for Pyrrha, all the while fighting the shadows. Eventually, her search led her to the secret place, where she discovered a door covered the entrance.**

"What's with the door?" Roman wondered.

"I dunno," Summer shrugged.

**She opened the door and walked through. Pyrrha was standing in front of the no handled door. "Pyrrha!" Ruby called out.**

**Pyrrha turned around and looked into Ruby's eyes lifelessly. "Ruby…" she said weakly.**

"What's wrong with Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"She looks…almost dead," Neo shuddered.

**Suddenly, the door burst open with a gust of wind. It sent Pyrrha flying towards Ruby.**

**Ruby went to catch her, but Pyrrha disappeared on impact. Before Ruby could figure out what happened she was blown out of the Secret Place.**

"Where'd she go?" Nora asked.

"Is this what you had planned?" Adam asked Cinder, "This is wrong… destroying the whole world like this."

"Really?" Mercury asked, "You're gonna draw that line?"

"Yes," Adam nodded, "There still needs to be a world for Faunus to be the dominate species."

**Ruby landed on the beach. The wind had picked up and the sky was black. She looked up to see the ball of darkness much closer to her than it was originally. She looked around and realized this section of beach was floating in midair.**

**She heard a thud and turned around. Standing there was the giant shadow from her dream. **

"This guy again," Clover grumbled.

"At least Ruby knows how to beat it," Oscar shrugged.

**Ruby drew her Keyblade and did the same thing she did in the dream. The fight went exactly the same with Ruby emerging the victor.**

**The beast stopped attacking and the wind picked up. The beast was lifted into the ball of darkness.**

**Ruby grabbed a piece of wood that was sticking out of the ground. She held on for dear life as the wind ripped her feet out from under her.**

"Yikes!" Ruby gasped, "I'd be freaking out right now!"

**Eventually the wind was too much and the ball sucked her in.**

"I wonder where Ruby will end up…" Nora wondered.

"I'm guessing she's gonna crash into Winter and Qrow," Blake guessed.

* * *

**AN: Work is still running me ragged. Sorry guys. But hope you liked this chapter!**

**A quick note: As of this posting, I'm going back to edit two different chapters. The first Kingdom Hearts 1 chapter and whichever back cover chapter had Fiona/Ephemere in it. There are no major changes, just giving Fiona Ephemere's red scarf and Ruby Sora's crown necklace. **

**As you can see, some characters are staying their canon selves, but all Kingdom Hearts Original characters and all but one Final Fantasy Character have been changed to RWBY characters. Now, there are some stipulations to that, but only some of the Disney characters have been left alone. That should answer some questions. Jiminy is only the first.**

**Reviews**

**Bobbus the great: I'll see what I can do. I will do more, maybe not in between every viewing, but maybe every in story day they watch one.**

**Greer123: Glad you liked it! I didn't always plan on people getting new abilities, but once I did the magic just made sense for Winter and Donald was the perfect way to do that.**

**StrongGuy159: On it!**

**Keybladelight: See above. I'm still doing the storyline, but a RWBY character will be Xehanort.**

**Kame Rider Yokai: That's how I write my transcripts. I play the game or watch the media and write it as I go. Yang (being my personal favorite character {Fight me on it}) is cast as my personal favorite KH character {Also fight me if you figured it out}. I'm not spoiling it, but you'll see. And no, that is not the only reason I cast her there. I felt she fit the role as well.**

**Mastergamer14: Are those suggestions or guesses? If their suggestions, sorry already cast. If guesses, I'm not going to reveal anything else about it through the chapters. If you don't want to wait, I'll PM you the casting and you can see for yourself.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you're having fun.**

**Roktoof: Um, I don't. That should be pretty obvious. But the in world casting doesn't always reflect the watchers relationships so there's that.**

**Eliphas-Chaos: KH3 holds probably the biggest clue as to who Adam is, so I get it that you didn't get it right away. Some scenes from the manga (especially KH2's) will appear but I'm mostly sticking to the games.**

**Ulitma-owner: Yes. Yes she will.**

**Guest about Winter: Yes. Yes it does.**

**Guest about Adam: No. Go back and re-read the description, but ignore the hair color as we left it Adam's.**

**Carre: Sorry to disappoint, but I wanted those two to be Ruby characters. Glad you're still interested though. As to your other point, I might have. I read a few of them, but that's not the one that stuck out to me, (though at the moment I can't think of that one either.) You always review as a guest, so I can't message you, but if you're interested in me writing that one let me know.**

**Casting:**

**Pluto-Zwei: Should be pretty obvious why.**

**Jiminy Cricket-Canon: Without spoiling too much, there wasn't a good RWBY character to play Jiminy. Every RWBY character makes mistakes and Jiminy is the epidemy of good decisions.**

**Chip and Dale- Dee and Dudley: They just fit nicely into this role. Two characters who already know each other and have banter, it was perfect.**

**Poll (And it changed a lot this time!):**

**Tied for 10****th****: Emerald Sustrai, Salem (Blonde), and Velvet Scarlatina with 5**

**9****th****: Salem (Grimm) with 6**

**8****th****: Weiss Schnee with 7**

**7****th****: Blake Belladonna with 8**

**6****th****: Raven Branwen with 9**

**Tied for 5****th****: Glynda Goodwitch and Kali Belladonna with 10**

**Tied for 4****th****: Cinder Fall and Sienna Kahn with 11**

**3****rd****: Neo Politan with 15**

**Tied for 2****nd****: Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long with 16**

**1****st****: Pyrrha Nikos with 18**

**Seating Chart:**

**Laps:-Ruby: Jinn;-Weiss: Zwei;-Sun: XXXXXXXX-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; Robyn; Leonardo; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**See you all next time!**


	33. Kingdom Hearts Part 4

"So the entire world was destroyed?" Raven asked.

Gordeau nodded, "It wasn't the first the creatures consumed either. Remember what Blake said in her letter about the stars?"

"They were blinking out," Blake remembered.

"I'm just glad I wasn't there," Neo shuddered, "I ended up at ground zero for Beacon and that was not pretty."

Ilia reached over to comfort her, but stopped mid-way in shock, "Uh, Sundae?"

"Yes?" Neo turned to ask, but instantly saw what Ilia had meant.

She was now wearing the same black cloak they had seen on Luxu and Adam, though sized perfectly for her shape.

"Wait…WHAT?!" Neo jumped out of her seat.

Everyone gasped in shock as Jaune remembered something he'd mentioned earlier, "Wait… Does this mean Neo's real name IS Luxu?"

"Or," Adam suggested, "It could just mean she's allies with me in this world. If I'm wearing one, it's obvious Luxu and the Master aren't the only ones who have them. Also, she's too short to be Luxu."

"WHAT did you say!?" Neo fumed as she turned to the Faunus.

"I'm just saying," Adam shrugged, "Luxu was a lot taller than you are, so logically, you're an ally of mine."

Neo sat back and grumbled, but pondered this for a while.

Roman looked on, worried about how this new revelation might affect her.

Cinder scowled as she ignored the commotion around that turncoat Neo as she kept staring at the screen.

Honestly, after seeing those Islands being ripped apart and devoured by the Darkness she felt just the slightest bit uneasy. Adam was right with his question. She wanted society to burn to the ground sure, but she didn´t want the whole planet to be destroyed or all of humanity to be wiped out.

That made her also fearful of what her Mistress really had planned with the Relics. The memories which her Mistress' son had shown them clearly said that uniting all four Relics would summon the Brother Gods back to Remnant. Was that her Mistress plan?

It made Cinder honestly afraid as she remembered the wave of destruction which the God of Darkness unleashed on Humanity. She really didn´t want to die anytime soon and she was no longer confident if following Salem might not be a death-sentence for her.

_Is this how Roman felt earlier? _She thought to herself.

Eventually, everyone resigned to just keep watching and see what happened.

**Qrow, now in his standard outfit, looked up from where he was standing and pointed at the sky, "Winter! A star's going out."**

**Winter, also in her original outfit but with the addition of a blue beret with zippers all over it, looked up and saw he was right. A star twinkled out of existence.**

"And there goes our home," Pyrrha sighed.

"Yeah, it's too bad," Ruby thought, "Those islands looked peaceful."

"I still want to know if I did that," Weiss grumbled.

**Winter shook it off, it probably wouldn't be the last one she saw on this adventure, "Come on. Let's hurry."**

**They were in the plaza of a town. It was made of brown stone. Suddenly, a giant neon sign appeared. Letters flipped into existence until they spelled out 'Traverse Town.'**

"Our first new world," Penny smiled, "I wonder what this one is like?"

"**Where's that key," Winter wondered out loud.**

"**Maybe," Qrow thought, "We ought to go find Robyn?"**

"No, you need to find Ruby," Robyn noted, "But, apparently, I can point you in the right direction."

"Wait," Clover wondered, "Considering Robyn is here and Ruby was on the islands her whole life, how does Robyn know where to find the Keyblade?"

No one really had an answer to that.

**The pair, along with Zwei, approached a stair case. They ascended when Zwei caught the scent of something and went the opposite way of Winter.**

**Qrow's gaze followed Zwei, "Uh, Ice Queen? I bet that…"**

"**Ah what do you know, you big palooka!" Winter retorted with a huff as she stormed off.**

"Huh," Qrow tilted his head, "Never been called that before…"

"It sounds made up," Winter noted with a chuckle, "But I must say, it fits you well."

"**Yeah," Qrow took a drink, "What do I know? C'mon Zwei!" he called out before following Winter.**

**Zwei continued down the alley. His nose led him to a pile of barrels where an unconscious Ruby waited.**

Qrow smirked and Winter glared at him, "Not one word."

Roman shrugged, "I don't care. You'd have found Red by now if you'd just listened to Bird-Brain here. Maybe take what he says more seriously from time to time."

**Zwei licked her face and Ruby's eyes fluttered open.**

"**Ugh," she groaned as she looked around. She noticed Zwei and leaned back against the wall, "What a dream."**

"I could see it," Jaune noted, "That was a lot to happen all at once."

"And after the dream she had earlier," Pyrrha agreed, "It would be pretty easy to assume this was also just a weird dream."

**Zwei, seeing she was going to fall asleep again, pounced on her.**

"**Ah!" Ruby cried out, "This isn't a dream!"**

**Ruby stood up hesitantly and looked around the alley, "Where am I?"**

"**Oh, boy," she sighed before looking at Zwei, "Do you know where we are?"**

"Ooh," Ruby cooed, "Zwei can show me the way! He's the best dog ever!"

Zwei barked happily but, much to Blake's chagrin, didn't move from next to her foot.

**Zwei's ear perked up as he heard something. He ran off as Ruby called out, "Hey!"**

"Zwei!" Ruby complained, "Don't leave me!"

"What'd he hear?" Velvet asked, "I didn't hear anything, and it was way too late to be Qrow's call."

**Ruby followed Zwei out of the alley and looked around in shock. She stared out into the plaza of Traverse Town. On her left was a large door with the label '3****rd**** District' on it. Directly in front of her was another large door. On her right was a small café and store with a sign that read 'Items.'**

"**This is totally weird," she thought out loud before realizing something, "I'm in another world!"**

"This looks like the town square," Ozpin noted, "But there's no one there…"

"You would think a town would have more people out and about," Lionheart agreed.

**She turned around and saw a shop with the label 'Accessories.' She decided to go in and ask the owner about where she was.**

**She walked in and looked around. There was a large fireplace in the shop, and many display cases with jewelry in them. In one case was a very large crystal. Standing behind the counter, smoking his cigar, stood Roman Torchwick.**

"Well, would you look at that," Roman laughed, "Two minutes into a new adventure and you're already running into me, Red."

"And in a shop, too," Ruby agreed, "Though, I think you own this shop. That's a little different than last time."

"Too true, Red," Roman chuckled, "Too true."

**He turned as he heard her walk in, "Hey there, how can I…" he trailed off as he saw her, "Aw, it's only a kid." **

"**I'm not a kid!" Ruby protested as she approached, "And the name's Ruby!"**

"No, your name's Red," Neo teased.

"**Okay, Okay, simmer down Red," he apologized. He noticed Ruby looked sad, "So why the long face, Red? You lost or somethin'?"**

Ruby shrugged, "Looks like you're gonna call me that in whatever universe we find ourselves in."

"Of course," Roman shrugged, "It's your name."

"**No!" Ruby stated before sighing, "Well, maybe. Where are we?"**

"**Huh?" Roman asked, confused.**

**Ruby explained her situation to him. He then explained the town to her.**

"**Traverse Town…" Ruby pondered, "So, gramps, is this really another world?"**

"And another hero who thinks you're an old man," Sun laughed.

Roman grumbled. He wasn't _that_ old.

"**Don't call me gramps!" Roman protested, "The name's Roman."**

"**Anyway…" he continued, "Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."**

"No shit," Yang scoffed, "I think she figured that out already."

"Yeah, that was already pretty obvious," Oscar agreed, with less profanity.

"**Hmm," Ruby thought, "Guess I'd better start looking for Weiss and Pyrrha."**

"**Well," Roman waved her off, "Good luck with whatever it is you're doing."**

Emerald rolled her eyes, "That is such a you thing to say."

**Ruby sighed and walked towards the door.**

**Roman rolled his eyes, "Hey, Red! If you ever run into trouble you come to me, okay? I'll look out for you."**

Tai looked over at Roman, "Thanks, man. Glad she's got someone to look out for her."

Roman shrugged, "As long as you don't expect me to do it here. Red can solve her own problems."

**Ruby smiled at him and walked out, ready to search the town for her friends.**

**She wandered the square, but she didn't see anyone.**

"Hard to search for someone if you can't ask any questions," Harriet noted.

"It does take a lot longer," Qrow grumbled, remembering the time he had in Mistral.

"**Hmm," a voice called, "I keep seeing new faces today. An odd pair walked by just a little while ago."**

**Ruby looked up and saw a boy standing on a balcony. She was happy to see someone, then remembered what he said.**

"**Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, "Were they two girls about my age?"**

"Nope!" Nora noted, "It was an Ice Queen and a palooka!"

Qrow sighed, "That's not going away anytime soon, is it?"

"**No, sorry," the boy replied, "One of them was definitely a man of some kind, I think he was drunk."**

**Ruby sighed in defeat as the boy continued, "Hey, cheer up! It's a big town, so check everywhere."**

"It doesn't look that big to me," Mercury shrugged, "Unless it has more sections…"

"**Where is everywhere?" Ruby asked.**

"**Try the Second District," he advised, "It's right up those stairs. Big door, can't miss it."**

"Well, fuck," Mercury grumbled.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Emerald smirked at him.

"Eh," he shrugged, "After being told that most of your life, it kinda loses its punch."

Raven sighed, "I had a few run ins with Marcus, mostly because I'm the only target that got away from him. From what I saw he was a terrible person. I know I'm not the model of a good parent, but I truly am sorry you had to grow up with that monster."

"At least you had a family," Emerald grumbled to herself.

"**Thanks," Ruby grumbled and walked that direction.**

**The boy was right, it was impossible to miss, as the door was huge.**

**Ruby gulped and pushed through the door. Her friends weren't in the first so they might be in the second. **

"Here it comes," Blake predicted.

**The second district was a large rectangular plaza with a balcony running the side. Ruby approached the ledge when a fair-skinned woman with black hair and brown eyes ran in front of her. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress with a gold trim and a white apron. Her hair was tied in a loop, and she had armbands on both wrists.**

Qrow recognized her, "That's the woman you scared half to death, Rae!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Is it? Where would that have been?"

"That little bar you met me in," Qrow explained, "You know, after the Fall of Beacon…"

"Right…" Raven remembered.

"Looks like you were wrong, Princess," Yang teased.

Blake sighed, "That's my new nick-name, isn't it?"

"Yup," Yang nodded.

Blake sighed. Hopefully, she could find something equally embarrassing for Yang.

**She tripped and fell down with a panicked look on her face. A flash of light appeared above her chest. A heart flew out and ascended into the sky. She faded out of existence.**

"What just happened!?" Weiss asked in shock.

"She's…she's gone!" Blake gasped, "Just like that!"

"Did her heart leave her chest?" Ruby asked.

"What being can do that?" Jaune asked.

**The heart flew over to a gathering pool of darkness. It transformed into a creature similar to the shadows, however this creature wore a helmet, stood on two legs, and had claws.**

"Alright then," Ozpin nodded, "Definitely not Grimm."

"Right," Summer nodded, "Grimm can kill you physically, but not anything like that."

_Good. _Cinder thought to herself. She scrapped the idea of telling her Mistress anything about these creatures. If they could destroy worlds and rip out heart like that, even she didn't want Salem getting a hold of them.

**The creature disappeared into the shadows as Ruby ran forward. She was surrounded by the shadows.**

"**It's the creatures form the island!" she shouted as the shadows attacked. She fought just like on the island.**

**There were no other people in the Second District so Ruby decided to check everywhere. The shadows just kept coming as she searched the back alley, the hotel, and the strangely named Gizmo shop, but found no clues.**

"I can't believe she hasn't found them by now," Sun shook his head.

"Well," Neptune started, "I would guess that traveling to different worlds requires lots of practice, or a vessel capable of getting you there. Ruby's method was a little strange."

"Agreed," Penny nodded, "I am curious how they got the ship to work though. All of our attempts to reach space end in disaster."

"Maybe something in this universe will tell us how it works," Winter suggested.

Gordeau laughed to himself.

**She entered a house and saw two very distraught looking dalmatians. She approached and saw a note, "The 99 puppies were lost amid the chaos of their world's destruction. Find them in various worlds."**

"99 lost puppies!" Ruby stood up.

"That's so cruel!" Weiss joined her.

"I hope I find all of them," Ruby declared, "Because no dog should not have a home!"

"Please sit down…" Blake groaned.

"**Aw, poor puppies," Ruby cried, "Don't worry, I'll find them for you two." She walked out and headed for the Third District.**

**The Third District was a small plaza. The way to the first district was shut and locked. There was a strange door with a flame on it that wouldn't open. There was also a vacant house.**

"This district looks abandoned," Robyn sighed, "And not like the rest of town. The rest of town appears to be hiding, but I don't think anyone lives here."

"Reminds me of parts of Mantle," Penny agreed.

**Ruby didn't find anything there but more shadows, so she went back to see if Roman could help.**

**She entered the first district and was attacked by the shadows again. She yelped and fought her way to Roman's shop.**

"Well, that would explain why there are no people around," Ren agreed with Robyn.

"No one has weapons?" Nora protested.

"I think conventional weapons may be useless," Winter noted, "Though, it was a wooden sword."

**She sighed as she approached Roman, "Still haven't found 'em, huh Red?"**

"**Well," he shrugged, "Keep your chin up. Take another look around town. I'm sure you'll find them."**

"That's your suggestion?" Neo rolled her eyes playfully, "Some help you're being."

Roman ignored her.

**Ruby left the shop only to be stopped by a female voice, "They'll come at you out of nowhere."**

"Oh, there I am," Robyn noted as she recognized her voice.

"**Who are you?" Ruby asked as she turned to see a woman standing there. It was Robyn, and she was in her normal outfit, but she had a scar running across the bridge of her nose and a necklace with a lion's head on it.**

"**And they'll keep on coming at you," Robyn continued, "As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." She pointed at Ruby's weapon.**

"You do seem to know a great deal about it all," Lionheart observed, "I wonder why?"

"I'm sure we'll get an explanation," Oscar hoped.

"**But why?" Robyn pondered, "Why would it choose a kid like you?" she rubbed her forehead.**

"**Hey," Ruby pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"**

"Yeah," Ruby pouted along, "I'm good enough for a Keyblade!"

"I don't know, Ruby," Weiss noted, "This seems like a bigger responsibility than just saving Remnant."

"True, there's a lot more at stake," Yang noted, "But I think we can handle it!"

"Yang, we haven't seen or heard mention of you yet," Blake countered, "What makes you so sure you're going to help?"

"Well, Ruby's the main hero, Weiss is her best friend and I think she's still good, and you're a freakin' princess!" Yang listed, "I just have to be part of this team, right?"

"**Never mind," Robyn shook her head, "Now, let's see that Keyblade." She approached slowly.**

"**What?" Ruby asked incredulously, "There's no way you're getting this!"**

"Well," Harriet chuckled, "That's no way to go about that! It's her only defense, what makes you think she'll just give it to you?"

"The fate of the worlds," Robyn noted, "Something _your _boss should take into account and maybe tell us all what he's doing!"

Clover frowned at the Huntress turned politician. _She knows now. Would it be so bad as to tell her the plan?_

"**All right," Robyn stated as she drew her weapon. It was a large sword with a revolver chamber built into the hilt. She rested it on her shoulder. "Have it your way," she finished and attacked Ruby.**

"Look Jaune!" Ruby pointed out, "It's a sword that's also a gun!"

"I get it," he rolled his eyes, "I could use a ranged weapon. Thank you for reminding me for the five hundredth time!"

"Actually, reminds me of Harbinger," Qrow noted.

Gordeau shivered as he remembered what that weapon was fated to do. He shook it off though, "Strangely enough, her weapon is just called a Gunblade."

"Cool!" Ruby cheered.

**Robyn started by throwing a fireball at Ruby.**

Robyn's mouth fell open, "Can I do that too?"

"I'm not sure," Gordeau shrugged, "Your counterpart can use the fire element, but I'm not in control of the UBF. It does what it wants."

**Ruby had never seen an attack like that before and took the hit from shock. Robyn followed up with heavy swings from her Gunblade. Ruby never stood a chance and collapsed unconscious.**

"Well, I take a much more offensive approach in this universe," Robyn noted.

"It worked," Qrow praised, "Though you did catch her off guard."

**Robyn smirked and relaxed. A voice came from behind her, "Hey, you found it! Nice going Robyn!"**

"Ilia?" Blake aske as she recognized the voice.

"Hey," Neo nudged her, "We actually get to see some more of you here."

Ilia turned pink, "I hope it's not too embarrassing."

**Robyn turned around to see Ilia Amitola standing there. She was wearing a metal headband with two green tassels and a yellow scarf. She also wore a green tube top with two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reached about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappeared into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends. She had her hands on her hips.**

Ilia flushed pink again.

"Hey, I like it," Neo smiled, "It gives off a sexy-ninja vibe!"

"Thanks…" Ilia started, still a little shocked any version of her would wear that.

"**Still," Robyn sighed, "It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."**

"Because she's inexperienced?" Nora rolled her eyes, "She can handle it. She's Ruby!"

"I have to admit though," Pyrrha added, "She could use some training."

**Somewhere else, Weiss lay on the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She was on a small platform. All around her other platforms floated in the air. She was surrounded by waterfalls, but the water was flowing up.**

"Okay," Weiss noted, "I don't know where I am, but it's definitely not Traverse Town."

"It's a little ominous, actually," Oscar noted.

Neptune was not paying any attention to them, "Why is it going up? Water doesn't do that! It can't do that!"

Sun rolled his eyes at his friend.

**She stood up and stumbled, "Where am I?" she asked but no sound came out of her mouth.**

"**RUBY!" she silently yelled, "PYRRHA!"**

"Well," Velvet noted, "We can't hear it, but I know she just called out for her friends."

"At least we know you're looking for me too," Ruby smiled at Weiss.

"That's good," Weiss sighed, "I was beginning to worry about my counterpart's intentions."

**She sighed and looked down. Unknown to her, a figure in black robes with a green hand looked on.**

"Who was that?" Summer asked.

"I don't know," Raven shook her head, "Maybe another person who doesn't exist? Too hard to tell without seeing their face."

**In the back alley of Traverse Town, Winter and Qrow continued to look for Robyn.**

"**There's nobody here!" Qrow complained before switching to a teasing tone, "Sure is spooky!"**

Adam rolled his eyes, "How are these two supposed to get anything done? All they do is tease each other."

"But we're still powerful," Qrow growled at the terrorist, "She's got magic now, remember?"

"**Hmph!" Winter scoffed, "I'm not scared."**

**Right as she said this a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped into Qrow's arms in fright.**

Summer couldn't help but laugh. As Winter sighed in embarrassment, Summer explained, "Sorry! That just reminded me of what happened in the first universe. Now it happened to you!"

Winter thought for a moment then conceded, "I'll admit it, that does seem like karma."

"**Excuse me," the figure started kindly, "Did the Princess send you?"**

**Winter and Qrow turned around to see Summer Rose standing there smiling at them sweetly.**

"Mom?" Ruby asked.

"Well, would you look at that Sum," Tai chuckled, "You know Blake too! And it looks like you're trying to help them out."

"I wonder if Ilia, Robyn, and Summer are all working together?" Ren wondered.

"That's a strange team up if it is," Harriet chuckled, "A dead warrior, the hero of Mantle, and an ex-terrorist? Throw Roman in too and I don't even know what type of team you have!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Hello! I don't have any updates on me, so I'll just get right to it.**

**Some of you may notice that I don't respond to your reviews. A quick repeat of something I said a long time ago. I don't respond to suggestions. I'll change that stance slightly now. I won't respond to suggestions for universes made through the reviews. You can still leave it and I'll see it, but don't expect a response. If you send it to me from now on via PM, I'll get back to you about it. It may not be what you want to hear, but I will respond. **

**Here we go:**

**Cybresamurai: Yep. I do have a connection to Jiminy for Penny planned. I agree, Sora is pretty OP. Just an observation, the silver eyes already kind of work like the power of friendship, don't they? As for the Nobody…Well, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Aleyuma98: Yes I am using the final mix versions. However, when possible, I'm trying to use to OG color schemes for the Heartless as they were way better.**

**Eliphas-Chaos: Sorry I haven't gotten back to you. Check your PM's a little later for me.**

**StrongGuy159 and Bobbus the great: Glad you guys like it! I'll keep going, don't worry.**

**Mastergamer14: If you want my opinion, please message me.**

**Keeper of Worlds: I'll never tell…that is until they appear then I guess I told, huh?**

**Guest about Adam: Since I already said it, I will continue to say it, no he's not. I will not reveal the casting but Adam is not Axel.**

**Guest and Spectre: Without revealing too much, some will.**

**Sammykordy10: Please message if you want my opinion.**

**Kirito21naga: So, I have two reasons I won't do a trailer chapter. The first is because they are not movies in the story. They are fully separate universes, so the closest I'll get is making little jabs like Jaune noting that the intro feels like a video game tutorial. The second is because of something that happened with Old Wolf Logan. He posted a trailer chapter way back near the beginning of his story, and then everyone else decided to do those reactions. This way, I keep it close to the chest and don't have to worry about that. I do get where you're coming from though.**

**Casting reasons:**

**Cid Highwind: Roman Torchwick – Between the constant smoking (yes all who have only played Kingdom Hearts, that toothpick is supposed to be a cigarette) and Cid's attitude, Roman became a great choice for Cid. Also, I found it poetic that the person who started Ruby's journey in canon was also the first person she met on her journey in this universe.**

**Squall 'Leon' Leonheart: Robyn Hill - Stalwart Defender of her Hometown and Leader of a small Team which solely dedicates themselves to protecting their Home. Also both have a tendency to act rashly sometimes (Robyn Attacking Clover while escorting Tyrian and Leon attacking Sora without properly explaining Things. Really, Leon is strong enough for the "protect from Heartless" excuse to be paperthin.)**

**Yuffie Kisaragi: Ilia Amitola - Ilia is the closest to a Ninja which RWBY has, even Blake fights more upfront. Ilia on the Hand almost Always uses Stealth type attacks which makes her being Yuffie fit well. They also have a similar Body-type.**

**Aerith Gainsborough: Summer Rose – Kind, loving, willing to go off alone to try and stop something they don't know if they can stop. This is just too perfect of a casting.**

**Seating Chart:**

**Laps:-Ruby: Jinn;-Weiss: Zwei;-Sun: XXXXXXXX-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; Robyn; Leonardo; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**Poll:**

**10****th****: Salem (Grimm) with 6**

**Tied for 9****th****: Velvet Scarlatina and Weiss Schnee with 7**

**8****th****: Blake Belladonna with 9**

**7****th****: Raven Branwen with 10**

**6****th****: Glynda Goodwitch with 11**

**Tied for 5****th****: Cinder Fall, Kali Belladonna, and Sienna Kahn with 12**

**4****th****: Neo Politan with 15**

**3****rd****: Ruby Rose with 17**

**2****nd****: Yang Xiao-Long with 18**

**1****st****: Pyrrha Nikos with 19**

**See you next time!**


	34. Kingdom Hearts Part 5

**The screen went black. Pyrrha's voice was heard, "Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."**

**Ruby shook her head and opened her eyes. She was in a hotel room and Pyrrha was standing right in front of her.**

"Hey, look!" Ruby smiled, "I found you!"

"More like she found you," Nora teased.

Ren shook his head, "But the last time we saw Pyrrha, she did not look well. I don't think she could've recovered so fast."

"**You okay?" Pyrrha asked.**

"**I guess," Ruby mumbled.**

"**Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," Pyrrha explained, "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."**

"Yeah, I don't think the real me in this universe would know anything about that," Pyrrha agreed, "But I am glad we got some more information on the creatures."

"They want to do to Ruby what they did to that poor woman," Yang growled.

**Ruby didn't care about any of that though, "I'm so glad that you're okay, Pyrrha."**

**Pyrrha scoffed in a voice that wasn't hers, "Pyrrha? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Ilia."**

Neo, Blake, and Sun laughed out loud.

Ilia turned a bright pink, "C'mon! I'd never say that!"

"Hey," Neo nudged her, "I like this more confident you! Own it, Rainbow!"

"You are very ninja like," Sun agreed.

Ilia continued to blush.

"**Huh?" suddenly Ruby's vision cleared and it was indeed Ilia standing there, not Pyrrha.**

**Ilia looked over her shoulder, "I think you might've overdone it, Rob."**

"Rob?!" Robyn yell-asked, "Why would I want to be called that?!"

"You don't," Gordeau noted, "This version of Ilia just started calling you that and it stuck with her."

**Robyn slid into view, "That's Robyn."**

**Ruby noticed her weapon sitting next to the door, "The Keyblade…"**

"**Yeah," Ilia explained, "We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you."**

"They can sense the Keyblade?" Harriet asked, "So if I was still around…"

"They could sense us too," Clover nodded, "Not really something I would want to happen."

**Robyn shrugged, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long."**

"**Still," she sighed, "Hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one."**

**She grabbed the Keyblade and held it aloft. It disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in Ruby's hand.**

"That's cool," Ruby nodded, "It's like an anti-theft device."

"At least we know no one can take it from you," Weiss nodded.

"**Well," Robyn reasoned, "I suppose beggars can't be choosers."**

"**Why don't you start making sense!" Ruby complained, "What's going on here?"**

"Understandable," Emerald noted, "I'd be confused too if this were happening to me."

"I think we're about to get an explanation," Blake leaned forward.

**In a different hotel room, Summer was explaining things to Qrow and Winter, "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"**

"**Yeah." Winter stated cautiously.**

"**But they're supposed to be a secret." Qrow finished.**

"Don't let on there are other worlds," Neptune remembered.

"**They've been secret," Summer continued, "because they've never been connected. Until now."**

"**When the Heartless came, everything changed," she sighed.**

"The Heartless?" Roman asked.

"Probably the creatures Ruby's been fighting," Raven noted, "A fitting name for creatures who destroy worlds and rip out people's hearts."

**Back with Ruby, she asked, "The Heartless?"**

**Ilia was now sitting on the bed next to Ruby. She answered, "The ones who attacked you, you remember?"**

"**Those without hearts," Robyn agreed.**

"The physically have no hearts?" Oscar asked.

Gordeau sighed, "That requires a longer explanation then I'm prepared to give right now. Eventually, it will become clear."

"**The darkness in people's hearts," Ilia continued, "that's what attracts them."**

"**And," Robyn explained, "there is darkness within every heart."**

"Darkness in every heart?" Penny asked, "So, every person has the capacity to do evil?"

"Yes," Gordeau nodded, "But there is also light in every heart too. So, everyone has the capacity to do good as well. All that matters is what you choose."

Cinder began to wonder something. _Does he have something else planned?_

"**Hey," Ilia started trying to lighten the mood, "Have you heard of someone named Ansem?"**

**Back with Qrow, "Ansem?" he asked.**

"That's a strange name," Qrow pointed out.

Ozpin sighed, "But not that far away from Salem, either."

"Well, whoever Ansem is," Summer agreed, "I bet they're important."

"**They were studying the Heartless," Summer explained, "They recorded all of their findings in a very detailed report."**

"**Uh, can we see it?" Qrow asked hopefully.**

**Summer shook her head, "Its pages are scattered everywhere."**

"Well, that's convenient," Lionheart grumbled, "Probably their best chance to learn about these creatures is lost."

"But why was Ansem studying Heartless to begin with?" Blake wondered, "There might be more to them then we know."

"**Scattered?" Winter asked incredulously.**

"**To many worlds," Summer explained.**

"**Hey," Qrow had an idea, "Maybe the Princess went to find them."**

**Winter and Summer nodded, "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly," Summer noted.**

"That would make sense," Yang chuckled, "Blake went to go find something to read."

"But it's also helping," Ruby noted before Blake could, "Maybe Ansem found a weakness we can exploit."

"**We've gotta find her quick!" Qrow exclaimed.**

"**Wait," Winter reminded him, "First we need that Key!"**

"**That's right," Summer agreed, "The Keyblade."**

**Back with Ruby, "So," she started holding the Keyblade in the air, "This is the key?"**

"**Exactly," Ilia nodded.**

"**The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Robyn explained, "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."**

"Great…" Ruby groaned, "More monsters that are going to attack me on sight."

"At least the Grimm don't specifically seek you out," Weiss pointed out, "I think the Heartless are going to be looking for you."

"**Well," Ruby complained, "I didn't ask for this."**

"Many who are chosen don't ask to be," Ozpin noted, "What matters is what you choose to do with that power."

Everyone turned to him, but he stopped them, "I did not ask to be chosen by the God of Light. I simply chose to take advantage of the opportunity given to me. I do not think anyone else here would have made a different choice."

After realizing he had a point, everyone turned back to the screen.

**Ilia shrugged, "The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you."**

"**So tough luck," Robyn scoffed as she leaned against the wall.**

"**How did all this happen?" Ruby asked, "I remember being in my room,"**

**She gasped and stood up, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Weiss?" she asked before turning somber, "Pyrrha?"**

"**You know what?" Robyn looked at her, "I really don't know."**

"Okay," Robyn winced at her own response, "I can understand not knowing what happened to her friends, but I must know what happened to her home."

"It's been made pretty clear it's gone," Jaune agreed.

**Ruby looked down in defeat. **

**Robyn sighed, "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself."**

"**Prepare myself?" Ruby asked.**

**Robyn looked at Ruby, "Do you see the Treasure Chest over there?"**

Roman, Neo, Emerald, and Raven perked up.

**Ruby looked and saw a small chest sitting on the table. She nodded to Robyn.**

**"Good, the Keyblade can supposedly unlock anything," she explained, "Magical locks are a bit more difficult but a simple lock like that on the chest should open simply by you tapping the Keyblade against it. Now try it out, if you get it open the contents are yours!"**

"I'd be skeptical," Winter started, "But it looks like a giant key. It makes sense it could unlock anything."

**Ruby scrunched her brows but went to the table and lightly tapped the Treasure Chest. Immediately, she heard a click that signified the chest being unlocked. Opening the chest, she pulled out a small flask with a green fluid.**

"Well, that's not treasure!" Roman huffed.

"But I bet it's useful," Penny pointed out, "Why else would Robyn have pointed it out?"

**Noticing her confusion Robyn spoke up again, "That is a Potion. They heal wounds quickly and are very useful. You should always have a few on you just in case. You can buy more in a shop in the first district."**

"So, it's like a portable aura?" Ruby asked.

"Not quite," Gordeau noted, "Potions heal wounds, and that's about it."

**Robyn threw a small pouch to Ruby who put it around her waist. Ruby then put the Potion into the pouch.**

**"You don´t need to worry by the way," Robyn continued, "The Moogles who create those Potions also charm the flasks to be unbreakable so you don´t need to be careful when fighting."**

"Moogles?" Velvet asked.

Gordeau nodded and the screen showed an image of a small, white creature. It was extremely fluffy and had a red pom-pom attached to its head. It also had a small pair of wings on its back.

"Awww…" quite a few people swooned.

"It's so cute!" Velvet smiled.

"**Now, are you ready to fight for your life?" Robyn asked.**

**Ruby nodded.**

"That's a weird question to just ask someone," Oscar noted.

"Yeah, probably would've been better to just ask if she was ready to go," Qrow agreed, "Less foreboding."

"**Ilia," Robyn ordered, "Let's go join Summer. She should be there with the other visitors."**

**She turned to the door, but Ilia yelled and pointed, "Robyn!"**

**Suddenly, one of the soldier Heartless from earlier appeared.**

"They're back!" Nora yelled, "Go get 'em, Ruby!"

"**Ilia, go!" Robyn ordered as she charged the Heartless.**

**Ilia ran towards the door. Unknown to her, Winter was standing against the wall on the other side.**

**Ilia opened the door and ran through, slamming it into Winter's face.**

Winter winced, "I understand, but please be more careful. That looked like it hurt."

Ilia slumped. That was two different women she had made look bad so far.

"**Ilia!" Summer cried out and chased her friend.**

**In the other room, Robyn and Ruby readied themselves, "Ruby, let's go!" Robyn called out as she slashed at a Soldier. It flew through the window and she and Ruby jumped out after it.**

**They both landed safely on the ground.**

"Nice exit," Yang applauded, "Extra points for style."

"I don't think we're out of the woods yet," Robyn noted.

**Back in the other room, Winter pushed the door away from her with a scowl as Qrow laughed at her.**

Winter sighed, "Must you be a pest?"

"Yup," Qrow chuckled.

**As Ruby and Robyn hit the ground, Robyn issued a suggestion, "Don't bother with the small fry! Find the leader!" She took off leaving Ruby alone, surrounded by a group of soldiers.**

"Oh, yeah," Harriet rolled her eyes, "Great suggestion. You're not the one their attracted to."

Robyn shrugged, "It's what needs to be done. But I do think I should have stayed to help fight."

**Ruby had no choice but to fight these enemies. They leapt at her in a straight line.**

**Ruby easily dodged and counter attacked, she took two of them out while a third spun itself in a cyclone.**

**Ruby couldn't dodge that attack and was knocked back. She recovered quickly however, and easily defeated the remaining foes.**

"They're definitely tougher than the shadows," Sun noted.

"But their still fairly weak," Jaune noted, "I bet they keep getting tougher as we watch."

**Ruby scoured the Second district looking for the Heartless leader. It was nowhere to be found, so she decided to try the third district.**

**At the same time, Qrow and Winter entered the Third District via the balcony. A Heartless appeared in their way. They drew their weapons. Qrow had a circular shield. It was white and had his gear symbol in red on it. Winter had a silver staff with the Schnee snowflake on the top. **

"A shield?" Qrow asked, "I mean, I get it, but it's not the most useful weapon for fighting by itself."

"A staff for me makes sense though," Winter countered, "What with the magic."

**Qrow readied his shield, "Are these the Heartless?"**

**Winter tapped her staff on her shoulder, "Let's get 'em, Qrow!"**

**The two charged, but an explosion rocked the balcony and sent them flying.**

Mercury laughed, "That didn't go so well."

"They were probably unprepared for the way the Heartless attack," Penny noted, "I don't think the weapons had anything to do with it."

**As Ruby entered the main plaza of the Third District, she heard the commotion and looked up. She saw two figures falling from the sky.**

**She tried to run, but Qrow and Winter landed right on top of her.**

Blake sighed, "When I predicted they'd crash into each other, I didn't mean it literally."

"You were right on the money though," Yang laughed, "That was certainly a crash."

"**Uh," they all groaned, but Qrow and Winter looked at what Ruby had in her hand and snapped out of it, "Oh, the key!" they both said at the same time.**

**Suddenly, the plaza rumbled. All three stood up and readied themselves.**

"Something big is coming," Nora grinned, "It's a boss fight!"

"Still not a video game," Pyrrha pointed out.

**Pillars rose from the ground and cut off all escape routes for the group.**

**Heartless appeared and surrounded the group. They launched into action. Qrow bashed two with his shield before launching into a cyclone attack of his own, taking out five all on his own.**

"Hmm," Jaune hummed, "I wonder if I could do that with my shield?"

"I bet I could," Pyrrha noted, "Using my semblance, I could even keep it going for a while."

**Winter summoned a fire ball and shot it at the enemies. She caught three in the blast and bashed another with her staff when it got too close.**

**Ruby handled six on her own and the trio emerged victorious.**

"Nice job," Neptune applauded.

"I don't think it's over yet," Weiss shook her head.

**A clanking noise came from above and the trio looked up. A giant suit of purple, black, and silver armor fell from the sky. Its limbs were all detached and it spun its arms in wait.**

"There it is!" Nora exclaimed.

"Well, I found the Heartless leader," Ruby noted, "Now what?"

"Take him out," Robyn shrugged, "You figured out the last one on your own, you can do this one too."

**The armor launched a spin attack and swung its arms in a circle. Qrow blocked the damage to himself while Ruby and Winter dodged out of the way.**

**Winter, however, had dodged right into the path of the armor's feet. It stomped and sent Winter flying backwards.**

"Ouch," Winter winced again, "I should've seen that coming. Dodging the other way would have been the better option."

**The armor sent its arms after Qrow, and eventually the force was too much and knocked him back as well.**

"We just met," Qrow noted, "We're still learning to fight as a team, so I'd expect a rocky start."

**The torso slammed into Ruby and sent her flying to meet Qrow and Winter, "This isn't working!" Winter commented.**

"**Well, I'm open to suggestions," Qrow panted from nearby.**

"**We need to weaken it first," Ruby strategized, "Let's focus our attacks on its legs first, then the arms, then the torso. Ready?"**

"Decent enough," Adam noted, "You really are good at battle strategy, Ruby."

Ruby wasn't sure how to take that, considering who it came from.

**Qrow and Winter nodded and the trio got ready for battle, Winter began by launching a fireball at the legs as Ruby and Qrow charged.**

**The armor went for its spin attack again. Qrow blocked again, but this time Ruby dodged under it and lay into the legs.**

"There's the teamwork," Clover noted, "If you can get into rhythm this easy, you could give us a run for our money."

Gordeau mentally chuckled as he knew that was actually the Ace-ops biggest weakness.

**Qrow joined her soon after. The two bashed its legs into oblivion.**

"Wait," Jaune shook his head, "It just falls apart like that?"

"Each part must be a separate entity," Ren noted, "That's the only way it makes sense."

**Winter had already started on the arms, laying into them with her staff. She took one out herself before Qrow jumped up and slammed the other one into the ground.**

"Just the torso left," Raven noted, "Let's see how Ruby handles it."

**With only the torso left, Ruby jumped into the air. She landed a few blows, before reeling back and putting all her strength into one swing. The armor shook.**

"Woohoo!" Yang cheered, "Way to go, Sis!"

"An impressive fight," Lionheart noted, "Especially for your first time as a team."

**It trembled so hard its head fell off. Out of the torso a heart flew into the sky and the armor disappeared like shattered glass.**

"Huh," Neo wondered, but shrugged the similarity off.

"I thought they didn't have hearts?" Roman asked, "What gives?"

Gordeau sighed, "I really don't want to get into it. Just that it will be explained."

**With the Heartless defeated, Qrow and Winter explained the situation to Ruby.**

**Ruby had questions however, "So, you were looking for me?"**

**Qrow and Winter nodded.**

"**They, too," Robyn started, as she, Ilia, and Summer approached, many double takes were given at how similar Ruby looked to Summer even though they weren't related at all, "have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."**

"Yeah, that would be confusing," Neptune noted.

"Just wait until Weiss runs into Winter," Sun noted.

"**Hey," Qrow started as he got an idea, "Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."**

**Ruby sighed, "I wonder if I could fine Weiss and Pyrrha…"**

"It's a better option than just sitting here waiting for them to show up," Ruby agreed.

"Road trip!" Yang nodded.

"**Of course!" Winter said with a smiled.**

**Ruby's head shot up and she smiled.**

**Qrow leaned over to Winter and whispered suspiciously, "Are you sure?"**

"**Who knows," Winter shrugged coldly, "But we need her to come with us to help us find the Princess."**

"That's low, Ice Queen," Roman scowled, "At least I offered to help."

"I have my orders," Winter shrugged, "Finding the Princess is my goal."

**Robyn stepped forward, "Ruby, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."**

"**Yeah," Ruby sighed, "I guess."**

**Winter looked at Ruby's glum expression and frowned. Wanting to cheer her up, she started, "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?"**

"See? I care a little," Winter noted.

"I think you just didn't want to deal with mopey Ruby," Qrow observed.

**Qrow looked at her funny as she continued, "No frowning. No sad face, okay?"**

**Qrow chuckled in comprehension, "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!"**

"**This boat," Winter said with a smile, "Runs on happy faces."**

"That's what their ship runs on?" Penny asked, "We could be in space in no time!"

"I don't think it actually does, Penny," Robyn chuckled.

"**Happy?" Ruby asked sadly. She looked up to see both Qrow and Winter looking at her expectantly.**

**She sighed and lowered her head. A drumroll was heard.**

**Ruby lifted her head with the cheesiest grin on her face and yelled, "Cheese!"**

Laughter rang out across the theater.

"Hey…" Ruby started before laughing herself, "Okay, that is pretty funny."

"Your smile looks much better than that, Ruby," Weiss chuckled.

**The smile faded to one of confusion, as both Qrow and Winter started laughing uncontrollably.**

**Ruby lightly chuckled, "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."**

**Winter put her hand out, "Winter Schnee."**

**Qrow put his hand on top of Winter's, "Name's Qrow Branwen."**

"**And I'm Ruby," Ruby introduced as she put her hand on top.**

"**All for one, and one for all," Qrow stated as the screen faded out.**

"I like that motto," Ren noted, "I might start using that."

"Nice," Nora smiled, "It suits you."

**A green tinted hologram of the trio was projected onto a table. An unknown voice spoke, "That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" The figure speaking was covered in darkness so no features could be made out.**

"New people," Summer noted, "Any clues on the voice?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"**Such is the power of the Keyblade," the camera panned to reveal another figure. Not much could be told about him either except that he had wings and carried a staff of some kind, "The child's strength is not her own."**

"So he could be one of the ones who doesn't exist," Ilia noted, "But I only know one person with wings."

Adam shuddered. If he was thinking of the same person Ilia was, he really didn't want to see him.

**The camera panned to a large woman, she spoke in a southern drawl, "Why don't we turn her into a Heartless?" she laughed before continuing, "That'll settle things quick enough."**

"Almost sounds like the Malachite's mom," Neo noted.

"It could be," Roman agreed, "You never know with these things."

**Another woman with a Cockney accent spoke next, the only two noticeable things about here were her giant hat and that her right hand was replaced with a hook, "And the brat's friends are the Princess's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."**

"Nice hat," Tai laughed.

"I'm not sure some of those were actual words," Weiss noted.

"**You're no prize yourself," another figure spoke, this one looked like a large sack.**

"Is that a walking bag?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, we've already seen a talking cricket," Jaune noted, "It's still in the realm of possibility."

**He laughed and the woman in the hat turned to him, "Shut up!"**

"**Enough." Another voice called out, "The Keyblade has chosen her."**

"That's a sinister voice," Ozpin noted.

"She seems evil," Oscar agreed.

**The figure had green skin and wore a black robe with pink and purple highlights. She carried a brown staff with a green orb on the top. She wore a hat that made it look like she had two horns sticking out of her head.**

"Oh yeah," Yang nodded, "She's evil."

"And she definitely doesn't exist in our universe," Cinder noted, "If she did, I'm sure I would know her already."

"**Will it be she who conquers the darkness?" the figure continued, "Or will the darkness swallow her?"**

"**Either way, she could be quite useful," the figure smiled sinisterly as the screen faded out.**

**Back in Traverse Town, Robyn, Ilia, and Summer were seeing Ruby off.**

"**Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you," Robyn advised, "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."**

"We better go get some of those Potions," Ruby nodded.

"Always good to be prepared," Winter agreed.

"**Good luck!" Ilia smiled.**

"**I hope you find your friends." Summer offered, "Here's a little something from us."**

**She handed over a small pouch.**

"**What's this?" Ruby asked.**

"**Munny," Summer explained, "You can use it at the item shop to pick up more potions, or at Roman's if you want some accessories."**

"Munny?" Velvet asked.

"It must be their form of currency," Blake noted.

"**Look out for each other," Robyn advised, "Keep your spirits up."**

**The trio walked away and Winter approached Ruby, "The gummi ship is outside that gate."**

"Gummi?" Clover asked, "They've got some weird names for these things."

"Yep," Harriet nodded.

**She pointed to the large door at the front of the plaza.**

"**The what?" Ruby asked.**

"**That's our ship," Winter noted, "Ruby this is for you."**

**Winter handed over a small orb and Ruby surged with power.**

"**That," Winter continued, "Allows you to cast the fire spell like I do. It's magic."**

"**Magic?!" both Rubys squealed, "That's so cool!"**

"Can I do that?" Ruby continued.

"Maybe," Weiss noted, "But why don't you wait until later."

"Agreed," Gordeau nodded, "I don't want to deal with a fire right now if she can."

**Jiminy stood off in the distance a little way, "Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!"**

**Jiminy hopped into Ruby's hood and the three of them began to head out when Ruby remembered something, "Oh, yeah! There's a door in the third district with a flame carved into it."**

"**I wonder," Ruby thought, "Could we open it with fire?"**

"Well, no duh," Nora scoffed, "That's a little obvious."

"I wonder what's back there?" Neo asked before shrugging, "I'm sure we'll find out in a minute."

**Winter shrugged, "Worth a shot. But we should hit the item shop first."**

**The trio walked to the item shop, where Winter gasped, "Whitley!?"**

"Oh no," Weiss sighed.

"I hope brother's better in this universe," Winter agreed.

**Standing behind the counter was a boy with****white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair was mostly pushed to left, although he did have a cowlick. He was fairly tall with a slender build. He wore a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt, he wore a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wore a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes.**

"He's kind of cute looking," Velvet noted.

"Yeah," Yang agreed, "In a little brother kind of way."

"**Hello, sister!" he greeted, "How are you doing today?"**

"**What are you doing here?" Winter asked.**

"**Now sister," Whitley lightly scolded, "Shouldn't you introduce me to your new friend first?"**

"There he is," Weiss sighed.

"He doesn't seem too bad," Yang noted, "A bit of a smart ass, but ok."

"We'll see," Winter folded her arms.

**Qrow did the honors, "Nice to see you again, Whitley. This here is Ruby."**

"**A pleasure Qrow," Whitley smiled, "And nice to meet you, Ruby. I'm Whitley, Winter's younger brother."**

"Well, I seem to like him," Qrow shrugged.

"**Now," Winter scolded, "Back to my question…"**

"**Ah, yes," Whitley nodded, "Grandfather left me in charge of his store while he's off exploring. It's a much better position than running around doing errands for the princess."**

Weiss's eyes widened, "Grandfather?"

"Nicholas Schnee?" Clover asked.

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "He goes on many adventures in this universe, and takes Whitley with him most of the time."

"What about Jacques?" Adam growled.

"Not a member of the family," Gordeau shrugged.

"Other than us never being born," Winter noted, "That would be a nice reality."

**Winter glared at him. Ruby decided to interrupt before things got even more heated, "Anyway Whitley, I'm actually here to buy some potions."**

**Whitley smiled, "Of course! Though," he turned to Winter, "No family discounts. Grandfather's rules."**

**Winter rolled her eyes, but the transaction went smoothly. They walked out with new potions in hand.**

"**Now, on to that door," Qrow nodded.**

**The trio headed to the Third District. Once there, Ruby unlocked the main door, then headed to the flame door.**

**Ruby yelled, "Fire!" and shot a fire ball at the door.**

**The door lit up with a red glow and opened.**

"Well, that was easy," Blake noted.

**Inside was a large lake with round stones forming a broken path. Inside the lake was a small island with a large house on it.**

**Ruby hopped across the stones and entered the house.**

**The trio examined the room, but it was empty.**

**Suddenly Ruby heard Pyrrha's voice, "There's something about this musty place," Ruby turned around in shock and saw Pyrrha approaching slowly, "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" she asked and smiled sweetly.**

"Am I seeing things again?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe?" Velvet noted, "It's possible Pyrrha's actually there."

"Not likely," Weiss shook her head, "Wouldn't Qrow or my sister have said something about that?"

**Ruby was in shock that Pyrrha was here, but wasn't reacting to the oddity of the situation at all. "Pyrrha?"**

**Ruby reached out to touch her, when Qrow interrupted, "Ruby?"**

**Ruby turned to look at her two new friends then back, but Pyrrha was gone. Ruby retreated in shock.**

"Yeah," Jaune sighed, "I think it might be a while before we actually see Pyrrha again."

"It might be a good idea to just assume I'm a figment of Ruby's imagination," Pyrrha noted.

"**Well, well," a new voice was heard, "You've arrived sooner than I expected."**

**A lion Faunus walked into the room. He had a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. He had a tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown greatcoat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a western necktie and carried a pocket watch. He also wore dark brown slacks and dress shoes. He was carrying a tan bag in his right hand and a large wand in the left.**

"Leo?" Ozpin asked.

"Am I here to help?" Lionheart asked.

"**Wha…" Ruby started, "You knew we were coming?"**

"**Of course," Lionheart scoffed.**

"**Are you… a Heartless?" Ruby asked hesitantly.**

"Does he look like a Heartless?" Raven deadpanned.

"No," Ruby admitted, "But we don't know everything about the Heartless. There could be some who look like us."

"Point taken," Raven shrugged.

"**He doesn't look like one," Winter commented.**

"**Oh, my. No." Lionheart answered.**

"**My name is Leonardo Lionheart. As you can see," he gestured to himself, "I am a sorcerer."**

"I am?" Lionheart asked.

"The second best," Gordeau nodded, "If a little absent minded at times."

"Who's the first?" Winter asked.

"I'm not telling," Gordeau smirked, "But most of you will be surprised."

"**I spend much of my time traveling," Lionheart explained, "It's good to be home. Your Princess has requested my help."**

"**Princess Blake?" Qrow asked.**

"**Yes, indeed." Lionheart confirmed.**

"**Winter, Qrow," Lionheart greeted before turning to Ruby, "And who might you be, young lady?"**

"**I'm Ruby," she introduced herself.**

"**Ah," Lionheart stated in comprehension, "So, you have found the key."**

"He seems to be on our side," Qrow noted.

"But you've thought that before," Cinder smirked.

"She's right," Lionheart agreed, "I wasn't on your side before, why should I be now."

Ozpin tried to protest, but after seeing the look on Leo's face decided he needed to work this out for himself.

"**What did the Princess ask you to do?" Winter asked.**

"**Just a moment…" Lionheart interrupted. He set his bag down and waved his wand. Furniture began floating out of the bag and circling the room. It got bigger as it did until the whole room was now set up like a small house.**

"Wow," Velvet noted, "He takes his whole house with him when he travels."

"That would be convenient," Jaune noted.

"**There. Now," Lionheart continued, "Your Princess asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like."**

Winter remembered something Gordeau stated earlier, "Can you teach me?"

"I don't think so, Miss Schnee," Lionheart countered, "I don't believe I have access to magical powers right now either, and if I did, I have no experience with it."

"I think you may be over looking something, Miss Schnee," Ozpin noted, "I do have experience with magic, if you're interested."

Winter began to run through her options. _Cinder, Raven, or Ozpin…_ she wondered. _Maybe I'll ask Gordeau after this universe is over._

"**Oh," he continued, "and one more thing."**

**He pointed to a small model of a carriage in the corner of the room. It disappeared with a flash and Glynda Goodwitch appeared, however she was wearing a blue one, one piece robe and was much older than most people recognized, "Hello. I'm Glynda Goodwitch."**

"Wow," Yang noted, "Goodwitch is so old."

"Be glad she's not here to hear you say that," Ozpin noted.

"**Your Princess asked me to help too," she continued, "I will assist throughout your journey."**

"**I do not know how much we can be of help," Lionheart admitted, "but do stop by anytime."**

"**Can you help with this new magic?" Ruby asked, "I've only used it once…"**

"**Of course!" Lionheart nodded, "Fire is one of the easiest spells to master. Follow me!"**

"Does anyone have a notebook?" Winter asked, "I should be taking notes."

"I can record it for you, Specialist Schnee," Penny noted, "Then you can play it back later."

"Thank you, Penny," Winter nodded.

**He led them to a small section of stone on the floor. It rose, and they were on the second floor.**

**Lionheart waved his wand, and a cabinet, a table, and some plates floated into the air.**

"**Now," he stated, "Fire is simple. Just look at your target and cast it. It locks on automatically and, so long as the target is not moving too fast, will connect. Try it out."**

"**And," he added quickly, as Ruby looked apprehensive, "Don't worry about the furniture. I can make new one's easily."**

"That seems too easy," Winter noted.

"I wish my fire worked that way," Cinder grumbled.

**Ruby nodded and began practicing. He was right, fire was easy. She had it down pat quickly.**

"**Okay," Ruby nodded as she destroyed the last piece of furniture, "I think I got it."**

"**Good," Lionheart smiled, "Come back whenever you need to practice a new spell!"**

**The trio said goodbye to their new friends, and left Traverse Town.**

"**Woah!" Ruby exclaimed as they approached the gummi ship.**

"**This," Winter explained, "Is our ship. **_**The Highwind!**_**"**

"Now that's a good ship name," Weiss nodded.

"Yeah, better then our suggestions," Ruby agreed.

"Red, yellow and white," Yang pointed out, "Now who's not part of the team?"

"Whose ship is it?" Blake smirked.

"**So cool!" Ruby exclaimed.**

**Qrow chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Well, why don't we head to our first world?"**

**Ruby nodded and boarded the ship. Winter flew it to their destination.**

* * *

**AN:** Here it is! Early, and longer than the last one. Told you Traverse Town needed split up.

A few quick points before we move on. So Ansem is still named Ansem, but both version (Seeker of Darkness and The Wise) are RWBY characters. Ansem is, just like the canon counterpart, a combination of two characters. I'm not telling which ones.

Casting:

Merlin: Leonardo Lionheart – Honestly, it just fit well. Lionheart always gave off the absent-minded professor vibe, and Merlin is just that, albeit a sorcerer. It fit nicely.

Fairy Godmother: Glynda Goodwitch – For people who only played KH1 this may seem like a strange casting, but in Birth By Sleep, the Fairy Godmother actually gives some really good advice, things I could see Glynda saying. Also, I just love imagining Glynda saying Bibbity Bobbity Boo. It makes me laugh.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Whitley Schnee – We needed someone related to Winter, and Weiss was too important to be shoved into a shopkeeper role. Whitley served this role nicely.

Scrooge McDuck: Nicholas Schnee – I'll talk more about this later, but I name dropped it here. Scrooge doesn't actually appear in KH1, so just a quick drop of the name.

Maleficent- Canon: I wanted to cast someone as Maleficent, I really did. When it came down to it, everyone that fit the role well (Salem and Cinder) all fit better somewhere else. So, Maleficent is the second to stay the same.

I'm not revealing the Council's identities just yet. You should be able to figure it out though, with the exception of one.

Responses:

Remzal Von Enili: Final Mix. I'm only going back to the original color schemes. The rest is Final Mix.

Strong Guy: Thanks!

Eliphas-Chaos: Yeah, not my fav either, but definitely not my least favorite. As for the other point, check your PM.

Carre: 1) No big deal!

2) Honestly, the temper tantrums are what made me cast Winter there in the first place. She's easily provoked by things that most people can ignore. And I can see everything that happens to Goofy happening to Qrow because of his luck. I hope you thank/bless me for it, because I get a good laugh out of it.

3) This will, for the foreseeable future, always be my priority. I'm keeping note of interest in the other fics for when this one is wrapping up. The more other people are interested in it, the more likely I'll work on it.

4) Washed OK!

Guest with Adam: Maybe… ;)

**Seating Chart:**

**Laps:-Ruby: Jinn;-Weiss: Zwei;-Sun: XXXXXXXX-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; Robyn; Leonardo; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

And the poll:

10th: Weiss Schnee with 7

9th: Velvet Scarlatina with 8

8th: Blake Belladonna with 10

Tied for 7th: Glynda Goodwitch and Raven Branwen with 11

Tied for 6th: Cinder Fall and Kali Belladonna with 12

5th: Sienna Kahn with 13

4th: Neo Politan with 15

3rd: Ruby Rose with 18

2nd: Yang Xiao-Long with 19

1st: Pyrrha Nikos with 20

Thanks and see you next time!


	35. Kingdom Hearts Part 6

Qrow leaned back in his seat. He was honestly pretty happy to be helping to save the worlds, and if he got to help his niece out too that was an added bonus.

As he did however, he noticed a pair of silver eyes glaring at him from the front row.

"What?"

"YOU FORGOT ZWEI!" Ruby yelled at her uncle.

Weiss glared at Winter as well.

"Sorry, kiddo," Qrow apologized, "But you and I both know that dog can take care of himself."

Ruby huffed, not completely satisfied with that answer.

"So they're off to another world," Ren noted, "I do have a question though, do each of the different worlds have different rules?"

"Yes," Gordeau sighed, "And a fair warning, this first one is very strange."

**As the trio approached a new world, Ruby had a question, "So, how do you land the ship."**

"**We don't," Winter explained, "We have a short-range teleporter that sends us down to the world."**

**She hit a button and the three were teleported into the world.**

Everyone, save Neo and Pyrrha, went wide eyed at the display.

"That technology would be extremely beneficial," Winter noted, "We could transport supplies to troops without risking our supply trucks!"

"Or I could transport members behind enemy lines for surprise attacks," Adam smiled.

"Always a double-edged sword," Raven sighed.

**They began falling instantly. It was a strange fall though, almost like gravity didn't work right.**

**Playing cards appeared on screen. They flipped around a few times to reveal 'Wonderland.'**

"Wonderland?" Blake asked.

"Sounds _wonder_ful," Yang chuckled.

"Yang!"

"What's with the cards?" Clover asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out," Harriet noted.

**The trio continued to fall, Winter and Ruby went feet first, but Qrow lounged on his back.**

"Way to take advantage of the situation," Roman chuckled, "Looks relaxing."

"I'm more worried about hitting the ground," Qrow winced.

**They approached the ground and gravity seemed to kick in at the last second. Winter and Ruby landed hard on their feet, but Qrow was slammed to the ground on his back.**

"Told ya," he sighed.

"**Ugh!" he sat up and rubbed his head right as a white rabbit ran by. He was wearing a red waist-coat, glasses, and carried an oversized pocket watch.**

"A rabbit Faunus?" Velvet asked excitedly.

"No, look closer," Ilia noted, "Whoever that is, they're like Jiminy. An actual animal."

"**Oh, my fur and whiskers," the rabbit exclaimed, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"**

Weiss and Winter gasped, "That's…"

Weiss stood up, "That's Klein's voice."

"Who's Klein?" Ruby asked.

"Our family's butler," Winter explained, "But he's human. Not even a Faunus."

"Why is he a rabbit?" Weiss asked.

Gordeau chuckled, "I told you."

**He panted as he continued to run, Qrow looked on in confusion, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there!"**

"**I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Klein worried, "The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"**

"That doesn't sound good," Robyn noted.

"Yeah," Mercury agreed before leaning to Emerald, "I get that vibe from Salem too."

Emerald nodded as she remembered what Salem did to Hazel when he only slightly bent the truth.

**He rounded a corner out of view. "Uh," Qrow wondered, "Anybody know what that was about?" he asked as he stood up.**

"**Not a clue," Winter shook her head.**

"**It sounded like he was in trouble," Ruby mused, "C'mon, let's see if we can help!" She took off after the white rabbit.**

"That's Ruby," Nora smiled, "Always wanting to help people."

**There was a door at the end of the hallway. Ruby threw it open and prepared to walk through, only to be greeted by another door.**

"Um, what?" Neo asked.

"Who puts a door inside a door?" Jaune asked.

"**Strange," Winter raised an eyebrow as Ruby opened that door as well. Another door lay beyond.**

"Why?" Oscar wondered, "What purpose could that serve?"

"In this instance, I'm not sure," Lionheart noted, "But if they were stronger doors, it could provide a layer of protection against theft and break-ins."

"That's a good idea," Penny noted.

**Ruby growled and opened that door as well. This time it opened up into a small room. It had a small reading nook, a fire place, two chairs, a grandfather clock, and a bed. **

**Klein ran across the floor. He was much smaller now.**

"Wasn't he bigger?" Sun asked.

"I don't see how that's possible," Neptune noted.

**He approached a small door and entered.**

**Ruby approached the door and pondered, "How did he get so small?"**

"**No, you're simply too big," the doorknob said.**

"**It talks!" Winter **(Both of them)** recoiled in shock.**

"A sentient doorknob," Ren raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't kidding about this being a strange world," Ozpin noted.

"I would suggest you stop trying to make sense of this world and just roll with it," Gordeau suggested, "It just gets weirder from here."

**The doorknob yawned, "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."**

**Qrow chuckled, "Good morning!"**

"Nice one!" Tai chuckled.

"**Good night," the doorknob sighed, "I need a bit more sleep."**

"**Wait," Ruby yelled, "What do we have to do to grow small?"**

"**Why don't you try the bottle," the doorknob said lazily, "over there?"**

"Are we really going to accept a drink from a strange doorknob?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe?" Qrow noted, "I don't think a doorknob has any reason to lie to us."

**Suddenly a table and chair sprung from the floor. On the table were two bottles one with a blue label and one with an orange label.**

**The doorknob fell back asleep. "Well," Ruby asked, "Should we try it?"**

"**I don't see any other options," Winter noted.**

"That's a good point," Ren agreed, "If they're trying to find the missing people, they should search the whole world."

"That would take forever!" Nora complained.

"Thankfully," Gordeau interrupted, "Due to the worlds splitting apart, most of them are pretty small."

"**Sure, whatever you say, kiddo," Qrow shrugged as he leaned against the bed.**

**The bed flew into the wall, causing Qrow to fall on his behind.**

**He grumbled, but looked to his left and saw an opening in the wall. If they were smaller, they could get through.**

"Is there a universe where I don't have bad luck?" Qrow sighed.

"**Here goes," Ruby mumbled as she drank from the blue bottle.**

**She shrank down and was now just taller than the bottle.**

"That's amazing!" Jaune noted, "I don't see any practical applications, but a liquid that makes you smaller?"

"It is an impressive work of either magic or science," Ozpin agreed.

"**It worked!" she exclaimed as both Winter and Qrow followed suit.**

**They approached the doorknob, but it just snored away.**

"**Guess we try the hole, huh?" Qrow suggested as they walked through.**

"Hey, it worked out in the end," Sun pointed out, "If you hadn't leaned on the bed, you'd be stuck."

"Good point, kid," Qrow agreed.

**They were greeted by tall, broad-shouldered soldiers. Their uniforms included caps with two visors, pulled down so as to cover their eyes. Half of them carried spears, the other half axes. The strange thing was that their bodies were playing cards.**

"That's an Atlas uniform hat," Winter pointed out.

"Why are playing cards part of the Atlas military?" Neo asked before teasing, "Is your budget that low?"

Winter grumbled.

Jaune put his hand on his chin, "I feel like I've seen those guards before…"

"You've seen card soldiers before?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not the card part," Jaune corrected, "But the guards themselves."

**The soldiers parted to allow a view of the area, there was a large throne with a podium in front of it. Sitting on the throne was a short, elderly woman with short silver hair and brown eyes. She had a small crown on her head, and wore a red and black military uniform.**

"Ah, now I got it," Jaune noted.

"Cordovin?" Weiss asked.

"She lookes like a queen," Ruby pointed out.

Nora gasped, "SHE's queen of the castle!"

**Standing at the podium, was a young girl with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wore an orange top with a beige vest, light brown trousers with orange stitches on each side, and dark brown boots.**

"Isn't that your sister, Jaune?" Ren pointed out.

"Yeah, that's Saphron," Jaune nodded.

"She looks nice," Pyrrha noted.

"Yeah, shame you didn't get to meet her," he sighed.

Pyrrha wanted to say something to Jaune, but knew she couldn't yet.

**Klein ran by and up a small set of stairs nearby to his own tower. He panted briefly, before blowing a horn he had picked up.**

"**Court is now in session!" he yelled.**

"**I'm on trial?" Saphron Arc asked, "But why?"**

"The defendant doesn't know what they did?" Robyn asked, "What kind of trial is this?"

"One ran by Cordovin," Nora grumbled.

**Klein ignored her and panted again, "Her Majesty, Caroline Cordovin, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"**

**Cordovin looked Saphron over briefly, "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." She slammed her hands on her throne.**

"**And the reason is," she said smugly, before turning angry, "Because I say so, that's why!"**

"Yep, that's her all right," Yang nodded, "I know we said we should've tried to explain better, but I have a feeling something like this would've happened anyway."

"Especially with Maria with us," Blake pointed out.

"They really don't like each other," Ruby agreed.

"**That is so unfair!" Saphron complained.**

"**Well," Cordovin rolled her eyes, "Have you anything to say in your defense?"**

"**Of course!" Saphron declared with a point, "I've done absolutely nothing wrong!"**

"General rule of thumb," Roman noted, "If the defendant has no clue what you're charging them for, it's really hard to prove them guilty or innocent either way."

"And you know that how?" Robyn asked.

"You'd be surprised how much I was accused of that wasn't actually me," Roman explained, "I actually got blamed for the Malachite's crimes a lot, but I'm not professionally affiliated with them."

"It happened a lot," Neo agreed.

**Klein gasped as Saphron continued, "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!" she finished in a huff.**

Jaune winced, "Ooh, she's not going to like that…"

**Cordovin growled and began yelling, "Silence! You dare defy me?"**

"Told ya," Jaune sighed.

"Was she really like this to you?" Winter asked.

"Yes and no," Weiss agreed, "While we _did_ steal a Manta from her, she overreacted and tried to attack us with the Colossus."

"She's also discriminatory," Blake noted.

"And she yelled at the Argus population for our mistake," Ruby noted.

"I may need to have a word with the General when we get back then," Winter noted before looking at Blake in apology, "Though on the matter of Special Operative Cordovin being discriminatory, I´m afraid it can´t be helped much. Operative Cordovin served in the Faunus Rights Revolution and seeing many fellow soldiers being killed by an army made up solely of Faunus was something which she never quite got over, even if she acknowledges that the Faunus were in the Right during that war. Combined with the White Fang's involvement at the Fall of Beacon and you would sadly be hard pressed to find an Atlas Officer who would not look at you in suspicion if you were on your way to Atlas. It's not exactly a Faunus Vacation Hotspot after all, so most would think you would be a troublemaker, sadly."

Blake sighed, "I guess I can understand that."

"**Hey," Ruby whispered, "we should help her out."**

"**Yeah, but…" Winter started.**

"**We're outsiders," Qrow rolled his eyes at her, "so we'd be muddling?"**

"**Meddling!" Winter hissed in correction.**

"Again," Neptune sighed, "Just by being there you've meddled. That point is thrown out the window already."

"**Right," Qrow scoffed, "And that's against the rules."**

**Ruby shook her head and refocused on the trial. Cordovin was issuing her verdict, "The court finds the defendant," she paused before yelling out, "Guilty as charged!"**

**Saphron gasped as Cordovin finished, "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart."**

"Really…" Emerald deadpanned, "She thinks that girl tried to steal her heart?"

"How could you confuse her and a Heartless?" Mercury scoffed.

**The trio looked at each other and nodded, it wasn't meddling if the Heartless were involved.**

"**Off with her head!" Cordovin ordered.**

**The soldiers approached Saphron as she protested, "No! No! Oh, please!"**

"Well, this is a sham trial if I've ever seen one," Neo noted.

"It happens all the time," Ilia grumbled, "Faunus are treated this way in Mistral all the time."

Lionheart sighed, "Now there's something I could've devoted my time too."

"Sorry Rainbow," Neo apologized, "I never realized how badly the Faunus were treated."

"**Hold it right there!" Ruby commanded as she charged through the guards.**

"**Who are you?" Cordovin questioned, "How dare you interfere with my court?"**

"**Excuse me," Ruby started sheepishly, "But we know who the real culprit is!"**

"Yeah, it's the Heartless!" Ruby nodded, "Jaune's sister is innocent."

"**Yeah it's the…" Qrow started but Winter shut him up with a glare.**

"**Anyway," Ruby continued, "She's not the one you're looking for."**

"**That's nonsense," Cordovin denied, "Have you any proof?"**

"**Uhh," Ruby rubbed the back of her neck.**

**The soldiers grabbed Saphron and shoved her into a cage. "Bring me evidence of Saphron's innocence!" Cordovin ordered.**

"**Fail," she smiled sweetly before turning angry, "And it's off with all of your heads!"**

**Ruby gulped.**

"She likes that punishment a lot," Cinder pointed out.

"**Why don't we go see if Saphron's okay first?" Qrow suggested.**

"**Good idea," Ruby nodded and the trio walked over to her cage.**

"**You okay?" Ruby asked.**

"**Who are you?" Saphron asked back.**

"**I'm Ruby," Ruby nodded.**

"**I'm Qrow," Qrow waved, "And that there's Winter."**

"**Pleased to meet you," Saphron smiled lightly, "Though I do wish it were under better circumstances."**

"Yeah, I like the way we met the first time better," Ruby nodded.

"Sorry I passed out on her stairs," Qrow apologized.

"She understands," Jaune shrugged.

**She sighed, "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense."**

"**Why are you on trial in the first place?" Ruby asked.**

"**I should like to know the very same thing!" Saphron huffed, "Apparently, I was guilty from the moment I took the stand!"**

"**That's crazy!" Ruby agreed.**

"Yeah, Cordovin can't really believe Saphron did it, can she?" Yang asked.

"She is stubborn," Blake pointed out, "I mean, she put Maria on the additional screening list for life just because of some nuts."

"Good point," Yang admitted.

**She shook her head before changing the subject, "So, where are you from?"**

"**Hmm," Saphron thought, "Curious. I can't quite remember."**

"**You see," she explained, "I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels, and I found myself here."**

"So she's from another world too!" Velvet pointed out.

"But she can't remember where she was from," Neptune pointed out, "So she might as well be from Wonderland."

"**So you're from another world!" Ruby said excitedly.**

"**That's funny," Qrow raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you don't need a ship then."**

**Winter folded her arms, "I don't get it."**

"**What do you mean 'another world'?" Saphron asked.**

"**ENOUGH!" a nearby guard shouted, "The defendant will be silent!"**

"Interesting information," Summer noted, "But it doesn't help prove her innocent."

**Ruby and company left the Queens court and headed into a large forest.**

**Suddenly, a purple cat head with a permanent grin materialized in front of them, before disappearing again.**

"What is that?" Weiss asked.

"A purple cat," Blake pointed out.

**It disappeared and reappeared several times, before appearing on a nearby stump. Its body was bouncing on the head. The cat had pink stripes up and down its body.**

"Well, that's just disturbing," Winter noted.

"How can it do that with its head?" Penny asked.

"I think I'll take your advice now," Weiss sighed, "I'm going to stop trying to figure it out."

**The cat reattached its head and posed innocently.**

"Why is it smiling like that?" Harriet asked, "It's kinda creepy."

"It is rather disturbing," Clover agreed.

"That's what disturbs you about that!?" Nora asked in confusion.

"**Who are you?" Winter asked.**

"**Who, indeed?" the cat countered.**

"**Poor Saphron," the cat sighed, "Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"**

"Oh, good," Raven sighed, "And it has Oz's knack for roundabout statements."

Oscar looked at Ozpin before he could counter, "You do give very cryptic advice."

"**Hey," Ruby ordered, "If you know who the culprit is, tell us."**

"**The Cheshire Cat has all the answers," he answered, "But doesn't always tell."**

"The Cheshire Cat?" Ren noted, "That's an interesting name."

"**The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness," he stated cryptically before fading away.**

"**Wait!" Ruby exclaimed.**

"So he lives in darkness?" Summer asked, "Shouldn't Ruby be trying to fight him then?"

"I don't think he is darkness, or even evil," Tai pointed out, "I think he just dwells in darkness."

**The disembodied voice of the Cheshire Cat rang out, "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit."**

"**There are four pieces of evidence in all," the voice continued, "Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."**

**The voice stopped. The trio waited for a minute before Winter asked, "Should we trust him?"**

**The Cheshire Cat faded back in, "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" He faded away again leaving the three alone in the forest.**

"Okay, the cat's a little tricky, even for me," Roman pointed out.

"But he is helping," Blake countered.

"Is he?" Cinder smirked, "We pretended to help to gain your trust. He could be doing the same thing."

"**Well," Ruby huffed, "Let's go find that evidence!"**

**They walked through the forest for a moment before coming across a set of Heartless footprints.**

"**Well, there's some evidence for you," Qrow mused.**

"**Yes," Winter noted, "But we still have three more pieces to find."**

"If they're all this easy to find, we'll be done in no time," Qrow nodded.

"But there is the one difficult one," Sun pointed out, "I bet that will take a while."

**They continued down the path, but a large boulder blocked the way.**

**Ruby looked around and saw some large mushrooms. She jumped on them and leapt her way to the tree tops. On top of the first tree she tried, she found a Heartless antenna.**

**After climbing some more, they came across a hole in a tree. Curious to see where it led, Ruby stepped inside.**

**They group fell from the ceiling of the room with the table. They landed on top of an unlit stove. There, they found a cloth that smelled of Heartless.**

"This truly is a strange room," Penny noted.

"Well, it is called the Bizarre Room," Gordeau shrugged.

"**One left," Winter commented.**

"**Yeah," Qrow mused, "But isn't it supposed to be tricky to find?"**

"**Don't sweat it, Qrow," Ruby reassured, "We'll find it in no time."**

**They jumped down and made their way back to the forest, fighting off random Heartless as they went.**

**As they entered, Ruby noticed a strange flower growning nearby. She touched it, and grew back to her normal size. "Whoa!" she yelled as she stumbled backward.**

"Careful Ruby!" Weiss advised, "You could crush someone!"

"Why would a flower make you larger?" Winter protested, "Gah! Nothing makes sense!"

"That's part of Wonderland," Gordeau explained, "It's a place of impossible things and imagination. So, nothing really makes sense."

"**Watch it!" Winter shouted from below, as Ruby almost stepped on her.**

**Ruby's flailing caused her to step on the nearby stump. It sunk into the ground, and a tree grew nearby. Ruby looked up and saw another exit by that tree.**

"**There!" Ruby pointed in excitement.**

"And how are you gonna fit in there, Rubes?" Yang chuckled.

"Well, I'll just go get that bottle," Ruby reasoned, "It can make me small again."

"But you can't get back to the room," Blake countered, "You'd have to fit into Cordovin's court again, and you're too big for that now."

"Oh… right," Ruby shrugged sheepishly.

"**Great," Qrow sighed and folded his arms, "but how do you get back to our size?"**

**Ruby shrugged and grabbed a nearby acorn. She took a bite and was shrunk back down.**

"I guess that works," Weiss noted.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth," Tai shrugged.

**She giggled as both Qrow and Winter gave her narrowed glares. The duo sighed and they headed for the exit.**

**They landed on a water spicket high in the Bizarre Room. On a cabinet nearby, were Heartless claw marks.**

"And there it is," Winter noted.

"It wasn't all that difficult to find," Pyrrha countered, "The cat may have lied."

**The Cheshire Cat appeared, "Well, look what you've found. Nice going."**

**Ruby nodded, "Now we can save Saphron!"**

"**Don't be so sure!" the Cheshire Cat warned, "She may be innocent, but what about you?"**

"What?" Ruby asked.

Gordeau chuckled, "It doesn't actually happen, but Cordovin was creating fake evidence claiming the three of you did it."

"WHAT!" Qrow yelled.

"**What do you mean?" Ruby asked.**

"**I won't tell," the cat teased, "But I'll give you something."**

**He handed over a blue orb and Ruby surges with power, "You can now use the 'Blizzard' spell," the cat faded away.**

"Cool! New magic!" Ruby cheered.

Yang laughed, "Ruby punned!"

Ruby's cheers turned to groans at the thought.

**Ruby turned to Winter, "So, how does Blizzard work?"**

"**Sort of like Fire," Winter explained, "But it has more of a scatter effect and doesn't lock on. Practice with it, and you'll see what I mean."**

"**Well, let's get back to the Queen," Qrow suggested as the trio headed back to the Queen's Castle.**

"With all that evidence she has to release Saphron," Jaune pointed out.

"Not likely," Adam countered, "People like her don't change their minds for anything."

**Ruby approached the podium, while Qrow and Winter got in the previously empty juror's box.**

"**Now," Cordovin ordered, "Show me what you have found."**

**Ruby placed her four evidence boxes in front of her. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence," Cordovin noted before glaring, "But I'm still not impressed."**

"**Guards!" she ordered, "Bring forth my evidence!" A guard brought out a lonely box and set it next to Ruby's.**

"So that's the evidence against us?" Ruby asked, "Not really a lot there…"

"Yeah," Nora agreed, "Your evidence trumps whatever she has."

**Like magic, the boxes formed into one, before splitting back out into five separate boxes.**

"**Checking all five would only be a waste of time," Cordovin decided, "Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."**

"That's… That's not how you decide things!" Velvet protested.

"This is worse than anything I've ever seen before," Roman sighed.

"**What?" Ruby questioned in shock, "After all the trouble of collecting it?"**

"**You dare object?" Cordovin yelled, "Then you will lose your head! Now choose! One box!"**

**Ruby sighed and walked forward. She opened the box on the far left. It was the footprints and a soldier Heartless appeared briefly before disappearing.**

"Well, at least I picked the right one," Ruby noted.

"Yes, it would've been bad if you picked Cordovin's," Penny agreed.

"**What in the world was that?" Cordovin demanded.**

"**There's your evidence," Ruby stated, triumphantly, "Saphron is innocent."**

**Cordovin growled, "Silence! I'm the law here!"**

"**Article 29:" she quoted, "Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!"**

"And she's a sore loser," Raven noted.

"Just prideful," Sun pointed out, "And that pride prevents her from knowing when she's beaten."

Remembering their conversation from earlier, Adam raised an eyebrow. Had he just snuck a jab at him in there?

"**That's crazy!" Winter objected.**

"**Seize them at once!" Cordovin ordered.**

**The guards sprung into action, as the court disappeared save the Queen's throne and Saphron's cage. A tower sprung out of the yard and a guard approached it. He pulled some gears on it and Saphron was lifted into the air. The guards began to attack.**

"And now they have to fight," Blake sighed.

"Well, it went about as well as it did in real life," Yang pointed out.

**Qrow smashed one to the ground, Winter froze two, and Ruby set one on fire.**

**Cordovin wasn't having it though, "Get them, you fools! Or it's off with your heads!"**

**The guards the party had knocked down got back up in a panic and renewed their assault.**

"That's just cruel motivation," Robyn noted.

Cinder, Lionheart, Mercury, Emerald, Roman, and Blake all nodded, having seen that type of motivation used first hand.

**Ruby groaned in annoyance.**

"**Let's just grab Saphron and get out of here!" Winter suggested.**

"**Yeah, let's hit that tower with everything we've got!" Qrow shouted.**

**The trio pummeled the tower to oblivion and the cage dropped. Ruby ran over to it and Cordovin watched in horror.**

"Run away and live," Jaune remembered.

"A plan you could get behind," Pyrrha lightly laughed.

"I'm glad that part of you changed," Nora agreed.

**The curtain around the cage was drawn back and Saphron was gone.**

"**What?" Ruby asked.**

"Where'd she go?" Summer asked.

"**She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting," Winter theorized.**

"**You fools!" Cordovin yelled, "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!"**

**The guards scrambled to follow her orders.**

"That's a possibility," Raven agreed, "Especially with how the Heartless move about. They could've easily gotten to her."

"At least we know Ruby's gonna look for her," Neptune pointed out.

"**C'mon," Ruby directed away, "Let's see if they escaped to the forest."**

**As they entered the forest, the boulder from the path was flung towards them. It landed and the Cheshire Cat appeared on top of it.**

"He almost killed them with that!" Weiss protested, "I don't think he's on your side, Ruby."

"He may be," Ruby argued, "He may just have a weird way of looking at it."

"**Have you seen Saphron?" Ruby questioned.**

"**Saphron, no," the cat rejected, "Shadows, yes!"**

"That's not good," Ren noted.

"**Where did they go?" Qrow asked.**

"**Oh, this way? That way? Does it matter?" the cat asked dismissively.**

"**Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows!" he said cryptically.**

"I'm really starting to hate both this world and the cat," Winter growled, "Say what you mean, you cryptic fool!"

"Yeah," Robyn agreed, "He's getting on my nerves too."

"**Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden," the cat suggested, "You might find shadow's in the upside-down room!"**

**The cat faded away. "Upside-down room?" Ruby wondered.**

**Winter scoffed, "That cat is crazy! Let's just keep searching for Saphron."**

"Thank you!" Winter agreed, "The cat is nothing but trouble."

**As they made their way through the forest, they encountered two new types of Heartless, one was red and bell shaped, the other had a large, round belly.**

"So, question," Nora interrupted, "Do the different Heartless types have names?"

Everyone shot her a strange glance.

"She likes names," Ren shrugged, "It's one of her little quirks."

"They do," Gordeau nodded, "The black ones are Shadows, the ones in armor are Soldiers, the large black one Ruby fought on the islands is a Darkside, and the disembodied armor from Traverse Town was the Guard Armor. The red flying one is a Red Nocturne, and the fat one is a Large Body."

"Thank you!" Nora smiled as she finished writing them down.

**The Nocturnes were nothing special except they shot fire at the party. The group handled them easily.**

"They can use magic too?" Ozpin asked with wide-eyes, "These truly are dangerous enemies."

"Let's just be glad the Grimm can't use magic," Raven shivered.

"That would be a nightmare," Ozpin agreed.

**The Large Bodies were slightly difficult. Attacking their front proved useless, as their bodies blocked every physical attack the group through at it. Winter discovered that they had no magic defenses though, and shot spell after spell at it. They went down fairly easily after that.**

Mercury laughed, "The one is so fat, its stomach blocks attacks!"

"That's ridiculous," Emerald rolled her eyes.

**Ruby grew large again and pushed the boulder into a small pond. This raised some trees that allowed her to explore the forest more. They encountered another exit. **

**When they left, they were on top of the hedges in the Queens castle. Suddenly, the trio heard soft barking nearby.**

"**What's that?" Ruby asked.**

"**Sounds like a dog," Winter suggested.**

"**It's coming from over there!" Qrow pointed. Sitting beneath some trees that were growing on the hedge, were three dalmatian puppies.**

"The Puppies!" Ruby cheered.

Winter sighed, "Finding all of them is going to take some time."

"Hopefully we won't have to watch that," Qrow grumbled.

"**Look," Ruby ran forward, "three of the missing puppies!"**

"**Missing puppies?" Qrow asked.**

"**Yeah," Ruby nodded, "I found a pair of dogs in Traverse Town and a note that said they were missing 99 puppies."**

"**That's a lot of puppies," Winter mumbled.**

"**We have to help them!" Ruby explained as she tried to pick up the puppies.**

"**We can't carry them with us," Winter reasoned as Ruby moaned in sadness, "But, I can teleport them to the ship."**

"**Okay," Ruby sighed as the puppies disappeared, "At least we rescued them."**

"**Yup," Qrow nodded, "Three down, ninety-six to go."**

"Why do you care so much about the puppies?" Harriet asked, "Aren't the worlds more important?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "But every dog should have a home! And those that are lost should be returned."

**The trio made their way through the forest to where the boulder previously blocked off. Continuing down the path, they reached a small garden where a tea party had been set up.**

**No one was around though, and there was no tea either. The trio continued to the next exit and found themselves on the ceiling of the Bizarre Room.**

"**So this is what he meant by 'upside-down room.'" Ruby said in awe.**

"A strange development," Ozpin noted, "This world truly is fascinating."

"Annoying is a better word for it," Qrow rolled his eyes.

**Suddenly the Cheshire Cat reappeared, "They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe."**

"The what?" Blake blinked.

"Nonsense, that's what," Weiss shrugged.

"**What?" Ruby asked.**

"**Want to find the shadows?" the cat asked, "Try turning on the light."**

**He disappeared again.**

"That makes sense," Raven noted, "You can't have shadows without light."

_Hang on to that theme._ Gordeau thought to himself.

**Ruby looked around and noticed the lights were on raised platforms. She jumped up to one and lit it.**

**The Cheshire Cat appeared on the other light, "It's too dim. Make it brighter."**

"**What next?" Winter rolled her eyes at the cat.**

"**One more lamp that you need to light," the cat sing-songed as it disappeared.**

**Ruby jumped over to the other lamp and lit it.**

**The cat appeared again, "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too."**

"Why?" Nora asked.

"Well, is sentient," Ren pointed out, "So it probably has a heart."

"And it can't defend itself!" Velvet gasped.

"We have to protect that doorknob!" Ruby declared.

**He faded away again.**

"**Well," Ruby mused, "I guess it's back to the normal room."**

"**Right," Qrow agreed, "We have to protect the doorknob."**

**The group headed back to the main room. The Cheshire Cat was already waiting for them on the table, "You'll have a better view from higher up!"**

**Ruby sighed and jumped up on the table.**

"Why?" Pyrrha asked, "You can't protect the doorknob from up there."

"**The shadows should be here soon," the cat mused, "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"**

**Suddenly, a red and black Heartless fell from the sky. It had long pronged legs and arms like ribbons. Its head was a tack of five different faces. It carried a pair of juggler's bowling pins that it swung like weapons.**

Nora looked up to Gordeau.

"The Trickmaster," he stated.

"That's a fitting name," Jaune noted.

**The trio charged. Ruby leapt off the table and landed a combo right on its body. Winter fired spells from the table. Qrow rammed it with his shield.**

**Once on the ground, Ruby and Qrow attempted to attack the Trickmaster's legs, but found it did no damage to the Heartless.**

"Okay, so you have to attack the body or head," Summer noted.

"Which is why they needed to be on the table," Raven agreed.

**They were still recovering when the Trickmaster swung down and struck both of them, sending the pair into the wall.**

"That's gotta hurt," Neo winced.

"You've never gotten hit like that?" Nora asked.

"No," Yang groaned, "I'm not sure she's been hit, ever. She has a very evasive fighting style."

Neo smirked at the reluctant compliment.

**Ruby grunted as she picked herself back up. She began to analyze the situation as Qrow charged back into battle.**

**She and Qrow were getting nowhere on the ground, but she noticed that Winter was still having success pelting it from the table.**

"Looks like magic may be the way to go here," Lionheart nodded.

"It looks like a good choice," Roman agreed.

**She turned back to Qrow to explain, only to see him flying right at her. The two collided and Ruby was left gasping for air.**

The pair winced.

**Qrow picked himself back up and used a Potion to heal himself. He turned to Ruby, "Don't forget about your Potions!"**

"Wow," Robyn went wide eyed, "It healed him instantly!"

"Where can we get our hands on those?" Ozpin asked.

Gordeau shrugged, "You have to know a moogle."

**Ruby nodded and healed herself. As she did, she explained her plan, "Qrow, keep it distracted. I'll get back on the table and help Winter out."**

**Qrow nodded and kept the Heartless's attention on him. Ruby jumped up onto the table and cast fire at the Heartless.**

"Seems like a good strategy," Adam nodded, "I can't come up with anything better."

**Winter shook her head, "That's okay, but Blizzard works better!"**

**Ruby nodded and began to cast Blizzard. Her first attempt missed as she severely misinterpreted the range of the spell.**

"…Oops." Ruby said sheepishly.

"That's okay," Winter shrugged, "I'll probably get it wrong my first time too."

**She eventually got it right though, and the two began to chip away at its defenses.**

**Eventually, it made its way to the stove.**

**It lit its pins on fire and began shooting fire balls at Winter.**

"**Look out!" Ruby cried and shoved Winter off the table right as the spot she was standing was engulfed in flames.**

"Thanks," Winter nodded, "But could you have done that in a way that didn't involve me falling off the table?"

"Hey, at least I saved you!" Ruby countered.

**Winter landed hard on the ground. As she did she turned around and yelled, "Ruby! Look out!"**

**Ruby turned and gasped.**

**The Trickmaster was right next to the table. It raised its arms and slammed the table.**

"And now I've returned the favor," Winter nodded.

**Ruby rolled off right as the shockwave hit. As she did, the table disappeared into the ground.**

"**Thanks," Ruby nodded to Winter.**

"Yeah, but there went your only means of attacking the thing," Roman pointed out, "How to beat it now?"

"I've got an idea," Ruby smiled, "Inspired by team JNPR!"

Said team collectively raised their eyebrows at her.

"**How do we kill this thing now?" Winter asked.**

**Ruby thought for a minute before coming up with a plan, "Qrow! Give me a boost."**

**Ruby jumped onto Qrow's shield, and he pushed her into the air. She swung hard and the Trickmaster went down.**

"Oh," Nora smiled, "You pulled a me!"

"Man, we haven't used that since the Deathstalker on initiation day," Jaune remembered.

**It collapsed to the ground as its heart flew out.**

**Ruby sighed and the doorknob yawned, "What a racket."**

"**How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" he wondered.**

"Oh, sure, it wakes up now!?" Mercury protested.

"How could anything sleep through that?!" Yang agreed.

**He yawned again and Ruby saw something gleam inside its mouth.**

**Leaning closer, she noticed it was a keyhole.**

**Suddenly, the Keyblade lurched forward; a small glow coming off of it. It dragged Ruby's arm forward and shot a small beam out into the Keyhole.**

"What's happening?" Blake asked.

**A locking noise was heard as the doorknob closed its mouth.**

"**What was that?" Winter asked.**

"Ruby locked something," Velvet noted.

"The door?" Neo asked, "Seems like an unimportant thing to lock."

Velvet shook her head, "I think it was bigger than that, but I don't have any real theories yet."

"**You heard that, right? Sounded like something closed," Ruby theorized.**

**A small gummi part fell out of the Keyhole.**

"That's a part of the _Highwind!_" Jaune pointed out.

"Why was it there?" Lionheart asked.

"**This gummi ain't like the others," Qrow noted as he picked it up.**

"**Okay," Winter stated as she snatched it from him, "I'll hold on to it."**

**Qrow shrugged her off. Suddenly, the table rose up from the ground and the Cheshire Cat appeared again, "Splendid. You're quite the hero."**

"So he was on your side," Tai nodded.

"He has a weird way of showing it," Raven grumbled.

**The trio turned around to face him as he continued, "If you're looking for Saphron, she's not here."**

"**She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness," he observed before disappearing.**

"**No…" Ruby said dejectedly.**

"So they're done in this world then," Cinder observed.

"Thank goodness," Winter sighed, "It was giving me a headache."

**Suddenly, he appeared right in front of Ruby, "But you will need help to fight the darkness."**

**He reached out and handed her a keychain with a playing card on it, "It is a small pittance, but the least I could do."**

**He disappeared, and the chain attached itself to Ruby's Keyblade. It transformed. It was now red, pink, and gold key. Instead of the teeth, it had a red spade and the tip was a gold heart. Ruby felt power surge as it equipped itself.**

"They can transform?!" Ruby squealed, "They are so cool!"

Nora turned to Gordeau, "So, Luxu's is called No Name… what are Ruby's called?"

"Well," Gordeau started, "Ruby's base Keyblade is the Kingdom Key. Each Keychain she collects can change its form, but it's still the Kingdom Key underneath. This one is called Lady Luck."

"Fitting," Clover smirked.

"**Wow," she observed, "This feels great!"**

"**Let's head back to the ship," Winter suggested, "We might find Saphron in another world."**

**They warped back to the ship and took off. Ruby sighed, "I hope they're okay."**

"**Hmm?" Qrow asked with a hum.**

"**Well, all of them," Ruby continued, "Weiss, Pyrrha, the Princess, and now Saphron! I just hope we find them soon."**

"That's Ruby," Weiss smiled, "Always caring about everyone."

**A hologram of the trio was shown on a table. The hook handed woman, the winged man and one other figure stood around it.**

"Oh!" Blake leaned forward, "We're back with the villains."

"Why are you excited about that?" Yang asked.

"I'm trying to figure out their plans," Blake explained.

"**That wretched cat," the hook-handed woman observed, "He's got a loose tongue, he has…"**

**She pounded the table with her good hand, "He should have been disposed of the minute he refused our goodwill!"**

"They approached the Cheshire Cat?" Penny asked.

"It makes sense," Raven noted, "He dwells in darkness, so he could be the perfect ally."

"But he refused because he's actually a nice guy, if a little cryptic," Summer nodded.

"'**Bit too late for that now, sugar," the third figure, who was the woman with the southern accent noted.**

"**We need not concern ourselves upon these trivial matters," the winged man noted, "Of greater importance is the progress of this infidel child."**

"**She has come across this Keyhole far earlier than we previously predicted," he noted, "Time is of the essence."**

"Looks like you're onto something there, Velvet," Pyrrha noted, "The Keyhole must have been important."

"And the bad guys are after them too," Neo agreed, "Meaning they have an important role."

"**Worry not friends," the green skinned woman entered the room, "The Keyholes are obscured enough that she shan't discover them with any ease…"**

"**In the meantime," she glanced over her shoulder, "The pieces we seek have begun to assemble upon the board…"**

**As she said this, a girl with short black hair tripped out of the shadows behind her. The girl was wearing a blue top and a yellow dress. She looked around worriedly before the screen faded to black.**

"Who is that?" Weiss asked.

"I don't want to reveal that yet," Gordeau smirked, "But know that she has an important to play later.

* * *

**AN: Sorry everyone! Between work and other things in my life, I didn't have a lot of time to work on this the past weeks. Again, I'm sorry!**

**Quick point: I know that Lady Luck doesn't show up until after you get the white trinity, but having the Cheshire Cat give it to Ruby gives it a little more weight.**

**Responses:**

**Cybresamurai: Yeah, Cinder isn't playing Cinderella (Just like Weiss isn't Snow White), but I will have a comment on that in Birth By Sleep.**

**StrongGuy159: Glad you continue to like it.**

**Remzal Von Enili: Ansem's speech at the end of KH1? It will be a little while, but I hope you'll be happy with it.**

**Greer123: Yep.**

**MrFoxHoundSir: Any%. A 100% run would take too long to show and get very boring to watch. That being said, some of the secret things will be shown.**

**Eliphas-Chaos: Glad you like them.**

**Mirai-Phoenix: See above comment. But, yeah, current Cinder on Ruby's side is weird. That's why I'm working on teaching her some important lessons.**

**Carre: 1. No Problem.**

**2\. Glad you like those choices. Jacques was going to be Scrooge, but after some points we found, Nicholas made more sense.**

**3\. Goof Troop is the show I believe.**

**4\. Will do! (Washed Thumbs Up right back!)**

**Casting:**

**The White Rabbit – Klein Sieban: Both are overworked and work for a crummy, abusive boss. **

**Alice-Saphron Arc: To me, it's the hair, but Saphron being one of only two Arc kids not living at home means she's kind of curious and adventurous too. She's also a genuinely nice person.**

**Card Guards – Nubuck Guards: Drones who follow Cordovin to the letter. Made sense to change the cards to them.**

**Queen of Hearts – Caroline Cordovin: I think I explained the reasonings pretty well in the story itself, but if you need a reminder: both are stubborn, prideful, and prone to using violence to solve everything. It really made too much sense.**

**Cheshire Cat – Canon: I mean, could anyone other than the Cheshire Cat be the Cheshire Cat?**

**Seating chart:**

**Laps:-Ruby: Jinn;-Weiss: Zwei;-Sun: XXXXXXXX-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; Robyn; Leonardo; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**Poll:**

**10****th****: Salem (Blonde) with 6**

**Tied for 9****th****: Salem (Grimm) and Weiss Schnee with 7**

**8****th****: Velvet Scarlatina with 8**

**Tied for 7****th****: Blake Belladonna and Glynda Goodwitch with 11**

**Tied for 6****th****: Cinder Fall and Raven Branwen with 12**

**5****th****: Kali Belladonna with 14**

**4****th****: Sienna Kahn with 15**

**3****rd****: Neo Politan with 16**

**2****nd****: Ruby Rose with 19**

**Tied for 1****st****: Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao-Long with 20**


	36. Kingdom Hearts Part 7

**They flew for a while before approaching a world that appeared to be an entire jungle.**

"**Hey, Winter, maybe Princess Blake's down there," Qrow wondered out loud.**

"Or maybe an old submarine," Sun chuckled.

"It does kind of look like that, doesn't it," Roman agreed.

**Winter scoffed, "In a backward place like that? No way! Let's move on."**

**She began to turn the ship around, when Ruby interjected, "Hold on. Weiss and Pyrrha might be down there. Let's just check it out."**

"It does pay to search everywhere," Harriet noted.

"I have to agree," Winter noted, "I don't understand why my counterpart is against visiting this world."

"She probably thinks it's not the type of world I'd visit," Blake noted, "But she obviously doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does."

"It is a different version of you," Yang pointed out.

"Good point," Blake shrugged.

"**Forget it!" Winter shouted, "We're on an important mission!"**

"**Just teleport us down!" Ruby yelled.**

"**No!"**

"**Come on!"**

"**Hmph!"**

"**We're going!"**

**Ruby grabbed the controls and lurched the ship forward.**

"I see where this is going," Weiss chuckled.

"Hey, I'm doing this to find you!" Ruby protested.

"**Don't touch that!" Winter yelled as the ship lost control and flew towards the world, "Nooo!"**

**The ship crashed, but not before spilling Ruby out. She yelled as she looked down, and fell right through the roof of a tree house.**

"I wonder how she survived that?" Ilia asked.

"Eh," Yang shrugged, "I've survived a fall like that."

Nora grinned and Ilia recoiled.

"You did?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, during a food fight," Yang nodded.

"I hit her with a watermelon on a stick!" Nora explained.

"How is it we continuously lose to these idiots?" Cinder asked.

"**Ow!" she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck, "My head."**

"**Winter?" She asked hopefully, "Qrow?"**

**She heard something take a step nearby, she stood up and spun around right as a leopard tried to pounce on her. **

"A new Heartless?" Nora asked.

"Just watch," Gordeau smiled.

**She jumped back in fright as the leopard tried slash at her. She could tell that this wasn't a Heartless, just a wild animal looking for prey.**

"It's not a Heartless," Ren pointed out, "Watch the way it attacks. That's just a regular leopard."

"But I don't want to fight a leopard!" Ruby protested, "Grimm and these Heartless are one thing, but an actual animal? He's just looking for food!"

**She reluctantly engaged the leopard in a fight, taking a few slashes from its claws while also striking back to defend herself.**

**She landed a blow across the leopard's face. It staggered for a moment before falling over.**

"You had to defend yourself, Ruby," Tai comforted.

"You have to find your friends," Summer added, "If that leopard had gotten you, who would help them?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ruby smiled, "Thanks."

**Ruby sighed in relief as she dropped out of her stance. She turned around to walk away.**

**Unseen by her, the leopard shot back up.**

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked.

"Real leopards don't do stuff like that," Velvet noted, "This leopard must be different from others."

**It pounced at her again. She turned in shock when suddenly, a man with dreadlocks wearing only a loincloth jumped down and caught the beast's jaws with his spear.**

**The leopard growled and jumped out the window. The man turned to Ruby and began speaking broken common, "Sabor, danger."**

"I recognize him," Pyrrha noted with a slight blush at seeing him in just a loincloth, "We fought him in the first round of the tournament."

"Yeah, he was the one with the saws right?" Jaune asked.

"Why is he only wearing a loincloth?" Velvet blushed.

"**Um…" Ruby looked at the man strangely, "Thank you." As she said this, she noted that the man walked and stood on his knuckles. It was strange to her.**

"Why does he stand like that?" Robyn wondered.

"If the theme keeps up, our questions will be answered soon," Ozpin noted, "Let's just be patient."

"**Thank you," the man said with a questioning look.**

"**Huh?" Ruby asked before shaking her head, "Uh, what is this place?"**

"**This place, this place," the man repeated.**

"Were talking in circles here," Roman noted, "I don't think you're gonna get much from him Red."

"I just hope there is someone else in this world to help them," Lionheart noted.

"**Okaaay…" Ruby was confused, "Where did the others go?"**

**The man just looked at her quizzically so she sighed and continued, "Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?"**

"**Hmm?" the man hummed.**

**Ruby sighed and spoke very slowly, "Friends…" she moved her hand close to her chest like she was hugging someone.**

"That's actually a good way to describe it using motions," Qrow noted.

"Don't think I could do any better," Clover shrugged.

"**Friends!" the man repeated with the same movement.**

"**Right, my friends!" Ruby confirmed excitedly, "There's two of 'em. The bossy on is Wint…" She stopped and sighed as she remembered the fight they had just had.**

"Bossy?" Winter raised an eyebrow, "Is that really how you'd describe me?"

"Well," Ruby rubbed her neck, "Yeah, kinda."

"She stopped herself," Neo noted, "She doesn't see the Ice Queen as her friend anymore."

"Well, Ruby is really only in it to find her friends, so Winter refusing to check the world made her angry," Yang noted, "I could see it."

"**You know what? Never mind," She sighed and started over, "I'm looking for my friends, Weiss and Pyrrha."**

**The man grunted, "Look for Weiss, friends?"**

"**Right!" Ruby nodded, but something caught her eye. Standing behind Roy was Pyrrha.**

"And there I am again," Pyrrha noted.

"Ruby could be seeing things again," Raven noted, "It's happened twice already."

**Ruby wasn't taking any chances though, after the incident in Lionheart's house. So she just kept the conversation going.**

"**Pyrrha, friends?" the man asked.**

"**Uhh…right…" Ruby confirmed still watching Pyrrha. Pyrrha started walking and went out of Ruby's view. When she would have walked back into it, she was gone.**

"Yep, hallucinating again," Ruby sighed.

"Don't worry," Weiss smiled sweetly, "You'll find us."

"**Friends, here," the man said.**

"**Really?!" Ruby asked excitedly.**

"Well, that was easy," Nora shrugged, "I thought that was gonna take forever."

"I'd guess there's a twist," Ren predicted, "There usually is, especially in cases of miscommunication."

"***&&X%" the man grunted out.**

"What…" Emerald deadpanned.

"It's definitely a different language," Ozpin noted, "But not one I've ever heard before."

"**Huh?" Ruby asked.**

"***&&X%" the man repeated slower, "Friends here."**

"**Not sure I understand," Ruby confessed, "But show me! Take me to Weiss and Pyrrha!"**

"I guess we'll see soon," Jaune noted with a nod to Ren.

**The man pointed to himself, "Roy. Roy go."**

"Right," Pyrrha nodded, "That was his name."

"**And," Ruby continued, "I'm Ruby. Roy go, Ruby go go."**

**Roy lead the way out of the treehouse and leapt into the jungle below. Appearing in chunks the words 'Deep Jungle' appeared on screen. As it did, a fire appeared in the letters before they disappeared.**

"A fitting name," Ilia pointed out.

**Ruby followed Roy into the trees.**

**Somewhere else in the jungle, Qrow and Winter sat on a rock near the gummi ship. It was still intact, but they were in a world they didn't know.**

"**Where are we?" Qrow asked before turning concerned, "I sure hope Ruby's okay."**

"Glad I still care," Qrow smiled.

"**Aw, who needs her?" Winter angrily stated, "We can find the princess without her."**

Winter sighed, "I understand I'm on a mission, but we still need to search everywhere. I wish my counterpart would understand that."

"But what about Weiss and Pyrrha?" Penny asked.

"Not part of my mission," Winter noted, "If we find them along the way that's fine, but we need to find Blake."

**She tried to blindly grab her staff, but felt a tuft of hair instead. She turned and found herself face to face with a young gorilla.**

**The two screamed in each other's faces, before the gorilla took off leaving a gummi block behind.**

"Why did that gorilla have a gummi block?" Neptune asked.

Ruby smiled, "I don't know, but if Winter and Qrow have a gummi ship…"

"I probably have one too," Blake caught on.

"Meaning Blake may be here too," Yang noted.

"See?" Winter nodded, "It pays to check everywhere."

**Suddenly, noises were heard coming from the jungle.**

**Out walked a skinny man with long dirty blond hair and gray eyes. He had a stubble around his mouth. He was wearing a dark blue and gray jacket with torn sleeves over a long-sleeved shirt. He wore a bandana around his neck and had a shoulder pad on his right shoulder. He wore brown leather fingerless gloves with straps and brown pants with boots. He was carrying a double-barreled shotgun.**

"Shay?" Raven raised a brow at the appearance of her fellow Tribe-member in a Universe.

Yang looked at the guy and groaned, "Great, that idiot again."

The rest of Team RWBY and STRQ looked at the Mother-Daughter pair with curiosity only for Ruby to speak up, "You know who that guy is, sis?"

Yang's eye twitched as she remembered her interaction with him, "Yeah, he is one of Moms bandits. I encountered him when I was making a short stop on my search for the Tribe and the pervert tried hitting on me. After I beat him up, he led me to the Tribe only for him to try and rob me with a few of his pals. I won obviously."

Raven sighed, "Yeah, Shay is certainly not the brightest Tribe-member. He should have easily seen the resemblance between you and me. His habit of trying to pick up women is also annoying."

Qrow raised a brow, "I didn´t think you would be someone who likes having fools around."

Raven sighed again, "True, but he is loyal and dependable when given a task. He just has a small attitude because of his connection to me. He is the younger brother of Aunt Sparrows husband and therefore Vernal's uncle. Because of that he thinks he is the best thing since sliced bread. Though its normally enough for me to put him through a few training sessions to get his ego down again."

Yang groaned, "No matter how distantly. Being related to THAT guy is a nightmare!"

**Ruby followed Roy onto a moss-covered tree. Roy gestured for her to follow and slid down the tree.**

**Ruby gulped but followed after him. She watched as Roy slid down the tree with ease, jumping over branches and using the moss to keep moving.**

"That looks like fun!" Ruby smiled.

"It does, if a little dangerous," Penny agreed.

**Ruby was not as skilled, and while she jumped over a few branches, she caught some others with her face.**

Jaune winced, "I know from experience that stings."

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

**The slide dropped them off in the middle of a campsite. There was a large yellow tent in the middle surrounded by shipping crates and science experiments.**

**Roy, walking on his knuckles, led Ruby into the tent. Standing inside was a young woman who had her back to the door.**

"**Terra," Roy grunted out.**

**The woman turned around. She had short dark brown hair and eyes. She had a single smooth bang that went down her forehead and in between her eyes. She wore a dark navy collar shirt with a light-blue cardigan, dark-gray jeans and red sneakers. She also wore red glasses.**

"It's my sister's wife," Jaune noted.

"So we've seen both your sister and her wife now," Weiss smiled, "I wonder if we'll get to see little Adrian?"

"He's so cute!" Ruby agreed.

"**Roy!" Terra Cotta greeted, then she noticed Ruby, "Oh, and who is this?"**

"**Uh, hi there," Ruby started, "I'm…"**

"**Oh," Terra nodded, "You speak common!"**

"She sounds surprised," Robyn noted.

"Hey, if you'd spent too much time around a man who only grunts, common would surprise you too," Roman pointed out.

"**So," she reasoned, "then, obviously, you're not related to Roy…"**

**She shook her head and got back on track, "Are you here to study the gorillas?"**

"Well, that makes sense," Jaune noted, "Terra's a scientist, so studying the gorillas makes sense."

"But that makes no sense for Shay," Raven noted.

"**Highly doubtful," a voice called from the door.**

**Shay D. Mann walked in followed closely by Winter and Qrow.**

"**Ruby!" Qrow called out.**

"**Qrow! Winter!" Ruby responded before she and Winter excitedly grabbed hands.**

**The two locked eyes, remembered they were fighting, and quickly dropped their grip. They each turned around and folded their arms as Qrow watched in both amusement and worry.**

Harriet laughed, "It's funny to see Winter act so childish."

Winter grumbled, "Didn't you destroy an entire world?"

Harriet recoiled and Clover glared at her, "Winter! She was making a joke!"

Winter grumbled again, "Sorry."

"**A circus of clowns," Shay scoffed, "Not much use for hunting gorillas."**

"That makes more sense," Raven noted.

Adam growled at the thought.

**He marched out of the hut as Terra scolded him, "Mr. Mann, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research."**

"His last name is Mann?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Raven nodded, "Shay Darius Mann."

Suddenly, Yang burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked.

"His name!" Yang continued, "His name is literally Shay D. Mann!"

There was silence from the group before a sound very few people had heard flowed through the theater. Raven was laughing.

"I never put that together!" she continued, "It's so fitting!"

Everyone else joined in shortly after.

**She sighed before turning to the assembled party, "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."**

**An awkward silence came over the tent, as Ruby and Winter weren't talking to each other. Qrow just looked back and forth between the two in exasperation.**

"**Well, anyway," Ruby started.**

"**I'm staying!" both she and Winter exclaimed at the same time.**

"They both have a reason to stay now," Ozpin noted, "And time to realize they were both in the wrong."

Gordeau rolled his eyes at his father's obliviousness.

"**Huh?" Ruby whipped around in shock.**

"**Ruby, we found something," Qrow started, "Look at this." He unfolded his hands and showed Ruby the gummi block.**

"**What's that?" Ruby asked.**

"**A gummi block," Qrow explained, "It's the same stuff used to build our ship."**

"**So that means…" Ruby thought out loud.**

"**The princess could be here," Winter finished for her, "So, we've gotta work together to look for her," she turned away before adding rather harshly, "For now."**

"Great," Qrow rolled his eyes, "Now I get to be stuck in the middle of this drama."

"You get to be the mediator, Qrow," Tai laughed, "I don't envy you."

"**Fine," Ruby snapped back, "I'll let you tag along. For now."**

**With that settled Ruby turned back to Terra, "So, what did you mean about Roy?"**

"**Apparently," Terra explained, "Roy was raised in the jungle by the gorillas."**

"Hey, kinda surprised it isn't you," Neptune nudged Sun playfully.

"Shut up, dude," Sun rolled his eyes.

"**Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning," she admitted.**

"**Ah," Ruby said in comprehension, "So he was speaking 'gorilla' back there…"**

"Which would explain why none of us understood it," Lionheart noted.

"Interesting that someone could learn a language like that," Adam thought out loud.

"**Ah, that's right," Terra nodded, "While you three were talking, he told me you were looking for your friends."**

**Ruby nodded, "He said Weiss and Pyrrha are here. And one word I couldn't understand…"**

"**Why don't we try this," Terra offered, "We'll show Roy some slides and see if any of them match that word."**

"That might work," Summer noted, "But slides? Really?"

"Going old school with this one," Qrow chuckled.

**She walked over to a projector and reached for her slides. She gasped in shock, "Oh, what happened to the slides?"**

"**Maybe they're around the camp," Winter suggested, "We'll look for them."**

**Terra nodded and the group, with Roy included now walked out to look for the slides. Shay was standing in the corner looking into the jungle.**

**They gathered six slides from the campsite and went back to Terra. She loaded them into the projector and turned it on. The first slide showed a strange castle.**

"Huh," Pyrrha wondered, "That castle feels familiar…"

"How?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know…" Pyrrha trailed off.

"**Hmm…" Ruby thought out loud.**

"**What's wrong Ruby?" Qrow asked.**

"**What?" Ruby shook from her thoughts, "Um… nothing."**

**In her head though, Ruby had some thoughts, "This place… It just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island."**

Blake raised an eyebrow. _How can the on screen Ruby and real life Pyrrha have the same thought?_

"What a weird coincidence," Ruby shrugged.

**Roy didn't say anything about the castle, so Terra moved on. The next slides showed a man giving flowers to a woman, an old woman playing with a baby, a gorilla, a large sailing ship, and two fencers.**

"**Well, Roy?" Terra asked hopefully, she looked down to him for confirmation.**

"**Where are my friends, Weiss and Pyrrha?" Ruby asked hopefully.**

**Roy shook his head dismissively.**

"I told you," Ren noted, "Miscommunication."

"If only we knew what that word meant…" Velvet agreed.

"**Hey, I thought…" Ruby started.**

**She was interrupted by Shay barging into the tent, "That leaves just one place."**

"**Young lady," he continued, "We've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours."**

"**I'd wager they're with the gorillas," Shay reasoned, "But Roy refuses to take us to them."**

"Because you're a hunter!" Mercury shook his head, "Seriously, I knew this guy was stupid, but how could he not put two and two together?"

"**Really, Mr. Mann," Terra defended, "Roy wouldn't hide…"**

**Shay interrupted, "Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas," Shay turned demeaning and sounded it out like he was talking to a child, "Go-ril-las."**

"Now he's treating him like an idiot," Raven sighed, "I forgot how annoying he can be without me around to whip him into shape."

"Don't I know it," Yang grumbled.

**Roy turned from Shay to look at Ruby. She had a pleading look on her face. He studied her face for a moment before nodding.**

"**Roy," Terra said worriedly, "Are you sure?"**

"**Roy go see Kerchak," Roy sounded out.**

"**Kerchak?" Terra asked back.**

"That's an interesting name…" Ilia noted, "But it is a gorilla, so I don't know what I expected."

"He must be the leader," Jaune noted.

"Yes," Gordeau confirmed, "But he's also Roy's adoptive father."

"What an interesting life," Robyn noted.

"**He must be the leader," Shay reasoned, "Perfect. I'll go along as an escort."**

"**After all," he explained, "the jungle is a dangerous place." He grinned and his missing tooth was clearly visible.**

Yang smiled, "I did that."

"You knocked his tooth out?" Raven asked.

"He wouldn't stop hitting on me!" Yang defended, "He deserved it."

"I don't think bringing him along is a good idea…" Neo shook her head.

**Roy led the group towards the gorilla's meeting ground. Shortly after they left the camp Shay spoke up, "I'll scout ahead and clear any danger out of our way." He trudged off leaving the four to stare at him in disbelief.**

"What's he doing?" Nora glared.

"Probably going to get into some trouble," Summer sighed.

"**Ah, let him go," Qrow muttered, "Let's go see if we can find your friends, Ruby."**

**Ruby nodded and followed Roy. He led them up a tree and onto some vines. He swung across and gestured for the group to do the same.**

"Well, that's easy," Sun shrugged.

"Not everybody climbs trees for a living, Sun," Weiss scowled.

**The group attempted to follow but Ruby slipped and fell. She landed in a lagoon surrounded by hippos. **

**She saw a vine and climbed back up, with an embarrassed look on her face. **

**The trio swung across, Ruby and Qrow having more fun than Winter did. They eventually reached the meeting place. Sitting on a branch in the distance were two gorillas. One was huge and all black, the other smaller and brown.**

"I'm guessing the big one is Kerchak?" Emerald asked.

"Yep," Gordeau nodded, "The other one is Kala, Roy's mother."

**Roy spoke to the two in gorilla, with subtitles showing what they were saying, "Kerchak, please listen to me."**

"Well, at least they gave us a way to understand him," Velvet pointed out.

"What?" Roman chuckled, "You didn't want to see a scene of a man and a gorilla grunting at each other?"

**Kerchak and Kala said nothing, they both just watched Roy as he continued, "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them."**

"**You see," he went on, "I want to help them because," he paused and took a deep breath, "Because, well, they need us."**

"Wanting to help just because someone needs help," Ruby smiled, "That's what I want to do."

**Kala looked at Kerchak with hope in her eyes. Off to the side the trio had their own conversation.**

"**Did you get that?" Qrow asked, hoping it wasn't just him.**

"**No." Winter replied shortly.**

"**Kerchak," Roy pleaded.**

**Kerchak looked up the tree and walked off; leaving a dejected Roy behind, "Kerchak…"**

"I guess the answer is no," Qrow noted.

"Seems that way," Winter agreed.

"**You know," Qrow reasoned, "He seemed sorta distracted by something."**

"**Was he looking toward the tree house?" Winter wondered.**

"**Only one way to find out," Ruby responded, "C'mon, Roy."**

**Roy turned and followed as the four made their way to the tree house. Winter sensed something was wrong and ran ahead as fast as she could.**

"I wonder what's going on?" Ilia asked.

"My guess is it has something to do with Shay," Neptune guessed.

**Inside the tree house, the gorilla that startled Winter earlier was aimlessly spinning a globe. She was fascinated by how it worked.**

"And that is Terk, Roy's best friend," Gordeau explained, "She's also the only one of the gorillas comfortable around the other humans."

"I wonder why?" Summer wondered.

**In the doorway, Shay kneeled down and aimed his gun at her.**

"Called it!" Neptune noted.

"No!" Ruby called out, "Leave Terk alone!"

**Winter ran as fast as she could towards them. When she arrived, she let out a loud yell that startled Shay.**

**He jerked and fired his gun into the air and fell on his rear end.**

"Well, that was a yell," Qrow chuckled, "Hope I don't have to hear that again."

Winter rolled her eyes and was about to fire back, when she was startled by a hug from Ruby.

"Thank you, Winter!" Ruby smiled, "You saved her!"

Winter's expression softened, "You're welcome, though I did nothing. It was all my counterpart."

Ruby walked back to her seat, "But it's still you…"

**The gorilla scattered up to the balcony in fear. Kerchak rounded the corner and glared down at the pair as Qrow, Roy, and Ruby entered the tree house as well.**

"**What's the big idea?" Winter questioned the man.**

**Roy walked forward toward Kerchak, "Wait, Kerchak. Please!"**

"Well, he gave a reason without even having to say anything," Weiss noted.

"And Shay was the example," Raven nodded.

**Kerchak and the other gorilla walked off.**

**Roy's gaze hardened and he turned to Shay, "You don't understand," Shay attempted to defend himself, "I was only trying to…"**

**Seeing it wasn't working Shay changed tactic, "Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life."**

Nora chuckled, "Shay D. Mann."

"It seems like a very fitting name right about now," Jaune agreed.

**Roy sighed at the man's obvious lie.**

**Qrow grabbed the man, "You're coming back to the camp with us," he ordered.**

"**And then Terra can decide what to do with you," Winter smirked.**

**Shay gulped but followed the four back to camp.**

Blake winced, "I would not want to get on her bad side."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, as nice as Terra can be, she's kinda scary when she's mad."

"I just realized something," Emerald noted, "We haven't seen any Heartless in this world yet."

"Yeah," Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Just Sabor…"

"I wonder where they are?" Ren asked.

**They party returned to the tent and explained what happened to Terra.**

"**How could you do such a thing!" she yelled at Shay.**

"**Now, Miss Cotta," Shay defended, "As I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."**

"**You," she got into Shay's face, "Are not to go near the gorillas again!"**

"Told ya," Jaune shuddered.

"**All because of one mishap?" Shay chuckled, "Come, now…"**

**He looked around. All five people had the same look of 'try it and see what happens' on their faces.**

**He lightly chuckled and backed out of the tent. He turned around and his smile turned into a sneer.**

"He's going to try again," Ruby scowled.

"That man doesn't know when to quit," Yang rolled her eyes.

"**Ugh," he groaned, "What am I doing with these imbeciles?" he lit a pipe as he continued, "Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them!"**

"**I'll track them down somehow," he declared, "I'll stake my life on it."**

**Suddenly, a rustle in the brush caught Shay's attention.**

**He readied his gun and shot at the noise. It was heard in the tent so Ruby and co. ran out to investigate.**

"I wonder what startled him?" Sun asked.

"Probably Sabor," Ruby noted, "He seems to be the only hostile thing in this jungle.

**They saw a gorilla standing in the camp. It was surrounded by blue, monkey shaped Heartless. **

"Or not," Ruby retracted the statement.

"The Heartless are back," Emerald noted.

"Powerwilds," Gordeau noted.

**Joined by Roy, the party attacked. Roy charged with his spear and stabbed two. The others jumped and flailed their claws at Ruby, but she deflected the blows.**

**The group made short work of the Heartless and the gorilla ran off.**

"**There's got to be more," Ruby reasoned, "Let's go!"**

**The other three nodded and they took off to find the other gorillas.**

**These Powerwilds were joined by orange and brown monkeys with red bows on their head.**

"Bouncywilds," Gordeau noted.

"So the Heartless are themed to each world?" Sun asked, "Cause I see no other reason for them to be monkeys."

"Sometimes," Gordeau shrugged, "It just depends on the world."

**The Bouncywilds stayed back and using the slingshots they carried, fired orbs at Ruby. She took a few hits while distracted by the Powerwilds.**

**After a few, she remembered something she'd learned back on her island with Reece and Fox. Changing her tactic, she focused on the Bouncywilds.**

"These Heartless have amazing teamwork," Robyn noted.

Qrow shuddered, "Could you imagine if Grimm cooperated like that that?"

A good portion of the audience shuddered at the thought.

**As she got close though, they ran off, dropping banana peels as they did.**

**She gave chase, but felt something rake across he back. One of the Powerwilds had slashed her.**

**The hits from the combined battles were adding up, so she used one of her potions before turning to Winter.**

"**Winter! I need you to take care of the yellow ones!" she ordered.**

"I take a lot of hits," Ruby grumbled.

"Well, you are just starting out," Penny observed, "I'm sure you get better as the universe moves on."

**Winter huffed in annoyance, still mad at Ruby for crashing the ship, but did it anyway.**

**With the new strategy, they took out the next group of Heartless.**

**They rescued four more gorillas from the Heartless before returning to camp.**

**They returned to the camp to find white and red mushroom Heartless. Ruby readied herself for an attack, but it never came. Instead the Heartless stared at her and shivered.**

"What are those?" Blake asked.

"One of the only types of friendly Heartless," Gordeau pointed out, "I won't explain it to you, but see if you can figure out what they want."

**She took advantage of it and attacked. The Heartless stomped its feet in anger and departed in a flash of darkness.**

"**Huh," Ruby thought, "That was weird."**

"**Maybe we should ask Robyn about them when we go back to town," Qrow thought.**

**Ruby nodded and headed for the tent.**

**The only person in the tent was Terra. "Any sign of Shay?" Ruby asked.**

"**No," Terra shook her head, "I do hope he's safe."**

"Even after all that, she still cares about him," Jaune shook his head.

"**Don't worry," Winter reassured her, "We'll find him, and make sure he isn't up to anything."**

**They left the tent again and heard a gunshot in the bamboo thicket. They rushed toward the noise.**

"Well, at least we know he's alive," Blake pointed out.

"But what was he shooting at?" Ilia asked warily.

**They entered the area, sitting on the stone in the middle of the clearing was Shay's pipe.**

**Suddenly, Sabor leapt out of the bamboo and began to attack. The leopard attacked the same way it did earlier causing Ruby to smirk.**

"It looks like Sabor got to him," Mercury noted.

"But then why did the Heartless show up?" Emerald wondered, "Something's not right…"

**Ruby waited. She and Sabor walked in a circle facing each other. When Sabor leapt at her, she deflected his attack. Qrow took advantage of the leopard's balance and slammed it to the ground.**

**Sabor got up and growled. He turned and jumped into the bamboo.**

**Ruby tried to track his movements, but quickly gave up. She turned to Roy, who pointed at a specific spot in the thicket. Sabor leapt out right where Roy had pointed.**

"He certainly is handy to have around," Roman noted.

"He's lived in that jungle his whole life," Robyn shrugged, "He would have to know some tracking skills to survive that long."

**He pounced at Ruby only to be met by a blizzard spell from Winter.**

**He pounced again, only to land right on Roy's spear. Sabor growled weakly and fell over dead.**

"Aw," Ruby sighed, "But I get it. He wasn't even attacking for food at that point."

"What do you mean, sis?" Yang asked.

"Every single one of his pounces was aimed at me," she explained, "He was angry about earlier and wanted me dead."

"It worked in your favor though," Jaune pointed out, "Because of that, he ignored your friends and they got the better of him."

**Roy walked over and pulled out one of Sabor's fangs.**

**Elsewhere, Terk ran into the camp. It was now overrun by the Heartless.**

**She ran into the tent and collided with Terra. As they recovered, Terra put her arms around Terk. The gorilla returned the gesture in earnest.**

"Aw…" many people cooed at the gesture.

**The sound of the tent flap opening caught Terra's attention. She looked up and gasped at what she saw as she hugged Terk closer. **

"I wonder what has her so scared?" Oscar asked.

"Probably the Heartless," Blake suggested.

**Ruby and Co. recovered from their battle with Sabor. "Whew!" Ruby panted.**

**Winter sighed, "We should go tell Terra that the leopard got Shay."**

**Roy nodded and they headed back to camp.**

**They entered the tent to find it empty, "Hey," Ruby asked, "Where's Terra?"**

"Okay, I really don't want to be right about that," Blake noted.

"Not after what happened to that girl in Traverse Town," Yang agreed.

**Roy looked around worriedly and caught Qrow's attention, "What's wrong, Roy?"**

"**Something coming," Roy stated, "Terra, danger."**

"**Terra near…" he thought, something just told him where she was, "Near tree house."**

"And he knows this how?" Weiss asked.

"I honestly don't know," Gordeau shrugged, "He just does."

"**Sounds like trouble," Winter thought, "Let's go."**

**They ran out of the tent and towards the tree house. They got about halfway there when they saw her.**

**She and Terk were trapped behind vines in the middle of a horde of Heartless. The team fought.**

**But they just kept coming. No matter how many they fought, more showed up.**

"It's like the breach all over again," Velvet noted.

"And no Ms. Goodwitch to seal it up this time," Ruby sighed.

"But you've got Winter this time," Weiss pointed out, "She could seal whatever the Heartless are coming out of."

"**Ruby," Roy grunted, "Fruit."**

**Ruby looked up to see a large black fruit hanging from the tree. Ruby turned her focus to that and attacked.**

**The fruit disintegrated, and the Heartless vanished as did the vines holding Terra in place.**

"Or Ruby could do it by smashing a fruit," Yang chuckled.

"It still makes more sense than anything in Wonderland," Winter grumbled.

"**Terra!" Roy exclaimed as he ran toward her.**

**She sat still holding Terk in her arms. "What happened?" Qrow asked.**

"**Shay came to the tent, and…" she tought about it, "That's the last thing I remember."**

"**Shay?!" Ruby yelled.**

"I thought Sabor or the Heartless got him," Lionheart noted.

"Obviously not," Ozpin noted, "Buy why aren't the Heartless attacking him then?"

Everyone pondered this question.

**Roy looked at Terk, "Gorillas trapped. Terk ran."**

"**We must help the gorillas!" Terra yelled from her spot.**

"**Got it!" Ruby exclaimed before turning to Roy, "Where would they go?"**

"**Cliffs," he grunted before leading the way. The party tore through the jungle towards the cliffs.**

**The quartet burst into the cliffs area to see all the gorillas rounded up by the Heartless. Shay was standing in the middle of them gun raised. He aimed at Kala and began to pull the trigger.**

"**No!" Ruby **(Both of them)** called out.**

"Is he controlling the Heartless?" Summer gasped.

"That's a scary thought," Raven shuddered.

**Shay stopped and stared at her, but didn't say anything.**

"**Shay?" she asked in disapproval.**

"**Not Shay!" Roy exclaimed.**

"***&&X%! Not Shay!" He said again. **

"What does he mean?" Sun asked, "I mean that's still Shay…"

Oscar gasped as he figured it out, "He's not controlling the Heartless! He IS a Heartless!"

Everyone went wide-eyed and turned to the screen.

**Shay jerked and fired at Ruby. She barely had time to dodge as the bullet flew past her head.**

**Winter cast a fire spell at Shay, as the other three went in to attack. Keeping up the assault, Shay was never able to fire another round.**

"Well, that was easy," Tai noted.

"Yeah, a little too easy," Qrow's eyes narrowed.

"He's got another trick up his sleeve," Roman agreed.

**Shay backed away from the group and up against the wall.**

"**It's over Shay!" Ruby yelled, "Give it up!"**

**Suddenly, a loud roar sounded. The wall behind Shay burst apart and he began hovering in the air.**

"What?" Clover asked in shock.

"Is he flying?" Harriet asked.

"No look at his legs," Penny pointed out, "He's riding on something."

**Ruby wasn't sure what was going on, but she leapt at Shay. As she did, she felt something collide with her side.**

**She flew backward, but steadied herself as she hit the ground. She watched as the other four also took hits from this invisible force.**

"An invisible Heartless," Ozpin shuddered, "Another trait that would make Grimm even more frightening."

**Ruby gritted her teeth in frustration. It was one thing to take hits, it was another to not see what was hitting you.**

**Ruby attacked what she couldn't see. She landed a few blows on something solid and nodded to Qrow.**

**He acknowledged her and began attacking it as well. Winter continued her efforts on Shay, and Roy caught on to Ruby's plan.**

**With the three attacking the invisible force, it eventually threw Shay from it. It decloaked to reveal a large lizard Heartless.**

"It's…" Neo went wide-eyed.

"A Stealth Sneak," Gordeau named.

Ilia turned to Neo, "You were going to say something about me, weren't you?"

"Can you do that?" Neo asked.

"I've never tried…" Ilia noted, "My clothes would make it difficult to do…"

Neo smirked and Ilia whispered, "We'll try it later, okay?"

**Dealing with the Stealth Sneak proved difficult, as Shay gave it supporting fire. Winter needed time to replenish her magic so Ruby came up with a plan.**

"**Roy, keep Shay busy, Qrow, Winter, you and I will take on the Heartless until Winter's magic is back. Once it is, I want you to help Roy with Shay, got it?" she ordered.**

"A decent plan," Robyn agreed, "Though I can't say I have much experience with giant lizards or magic."

**The group nodded and got to work. Roy took off and paced around Shay. He waited for him to fire, then closed in and attacked as fast as he could.**

**Meanwhile, the trio were having problems dealing with the Stealth Sneak. As soon as they had closed in, it shot homing projectiles out of its eyes.**

"And it shoots beams out of it's eyes?!" Ruby groaned, "I'm really glad this doesn't exist in our world."

**Qrow grumbled and he took a few hits before getting his shield in the right postition. He was getting really tired of this.**

"Gotta agree with you, kiddo," Qrow nodded, "It would be frustrating to deal with."

**Winter had no such means to defend herself, and took the blasts in full force. She winced as she used one of her own potions.**

Winter sighed, "I guess being a mage has it's downfalls…"

"To true…" Ozpin whispered to himself.

**Eventually, the projectiles stopped and the trio charged again. They dodged the lizards close range attacks and pummeled it with everything they had.**

"**Ruby," Roy yelled as he pushed Shay in front of the trio.**

**The four all hit Shay at the same time. He staggered backward, giving both Ruby and Winter time to hit the Stealth Sneak with fire magic and it collapsed right on top of Shay.**

"That's one way to do it," Lionheart nodded, "Good job to Roy for figuring it out."

**The Stealth Sneak disappeared in a flash of light and its heart flew out. After it was gone, Shay was nowhere to be found.**

"It looks like Oscar was right," Blake noted, "Shay became a Heartless."

**In his place was a small green orb. Ruby grabbed it and surged with power.**

"**That was another spell!" Winter exclaimed, "Cure. A healing spell!"**

"**So, I don't need these potions?" Ruby asked.**

"**You should still keep them," Winter advised, "That way you can still heal if you run out of magic."**

"It's like a portable Aura!" Nora noted.

"That…actually makes sense," Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"I have my moments!" Nora said, proudly.

**Ruby nodded, but noticed that Kerchak had approached her.**

**He grabbed her and threw her up onto a nearby ledge.**

**She landed on her face, followed quickly by Winter and Qrow. Roy climbed up to join them and looked back at Kerchak with a questioning look.**

"That was rude!" Pyrrha noted, "They just saved his life!"

"I think that's his way of thanking them," Raven noted.

**The gorilla nodded at him and led the pack off.**

**Roy nodded and walked to the edge of the cliff. The trio followed and looked out onto the most beautiful sight they had seen. It was a large lagoon with a massive waterfall.**

"That's gorgeous," Robyn noted.

"It reminds me of a less developed Mistral," Lionheart noted.

"**Roy, home," Roy explained. He gestured toward a nearby cave and led the party onward.**

**Inside the cave, Ruby heard barking. She found three puppies quickly and Winter teleported them to the ship.**

"Just a guess," Qrow noted, "But I'm betting we missed some in this world."

"Don't worry," Gordeau noted, "You do go back to find them."

"Good," Ruby smiled.

**The party climbed up the inside of the cave using vines to pull themselves up. They soon reached a large round room with a tree in the middle. There was a group of blue butterflies gathered on the tree.**

**Terra and Terk joined them shortly after. **

"***&&X%" Roy stated.**

"There's that word again," Ilia noted.

"I have a feeling were about to find out what it means," Summer inched forward.

"**This is your home?" Ruby asked, "But that means…"**

**Roy held up his hand to stop Ruby. He held it up to his ear and gestured for her to listen.**

**A noise was heard as they all listened. "The waterfalls!" Terra exclaimed, "They're echoing all the way here."**

"It sounds like a heartbeat," Penny noted.

"That's it!" Blake agreed, "The word means 'heart.'"

"***&&X%" Roy repeated, "Friends there. See friends."**

"**Oh, now I've got it," Terra realized, "*&&X% means heart."**

"**Friends in our hearts…" she stated happily.**

"So, Weiss and Pyrrha were never there?" Ruby sighed, "So much for that thought…"

"**Heart…" Roy repeated.**

"**Oh," Ruby said dejectedly, "So that's what it meant."**

"**Friends," Roy explained, "Same heart. Shay, lose heart."**

"**No heart," he reasoned, "No see friends. No heart, no friends."**

Adam shifted awkwardly in his seat. He didn't like the idea of losing his heart. It also made him uneasy that this 'Shay' lost his by his own will. Could it have happened to him?

**The moment touched Ruby and Winter. They both realized they were wrong to fight. "Sorry about what I said." Ruby apologized.**

"**I'm sorry too," Winter returned.**

**Qrow chuckled as he put his arms around the two, "Yeah. All for one, huh?"**

Adam glanced at Blake, wondering if it had touched her too. He sighed when she didn't react at all.

"Well, I'm glad we made up," Winter nodded, "My point in the argument wasn't a strong one to begin with."

**Suddenly, the butterflies dispersed and a Keyhole was revealed. Ruby held up her Keyblade, and the same beam that appeared in Wonderland happened again.**

"Keyholes again," Velvet murmured, "I wonder what they're for?"

**A gummi part fell out and Winter picked it up.**

**Terk walked over and nuzzled against Winter.**

**Terra chuckled, "I think someone has a new admirer."**

"Did… Did she just suggest what I think she did?" Emerald asked in shock.

"I don't think so," Mercury raised an eyebrow, "Probably just that the gorilla was thanking her for saving them."

"Oh," Emerald shook her head, "I don't know why that was the first place my mind went."

"**Huh?" Winter asked before looking at Terk. She shook her head dismissively as every broke down into laughter.**

**The screen went black before coming back in what looked like a large cathedral. Three figures were standing in front of the table from the earlier scene. The figures were the bag man, the man with the wings, and a half human, half octopus with blonde hair.**

"Back to the villains," Blake noted, "Though I don't recognize the third."

"Maybe a new villain?" Yang suggested.

"**What drew the Heartless to that world?" the man with the wings asked. The green skinned woman was seen looking at the three.**

"**The hunter lured them there," she explained, "It was his lust for power that was the bait."**

Cinder went wide-eyed. She wanted power more than anything. "Is wanting power really that bad?" she whispered to herself, "Could it lead to me becoming nothing more than this Shay was?"

"**But," she continued, "It seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."**

**An eerie laugh was heard and the bag man started talking, "Yeah, he got chomped instead!"**

"**Hmhp!" the winged man scoffed as he came into the light, he was a tall male bat Faunus with spiky brown hair and a goatee. He wore a black and red robe with a black turban. He carried a gold staff in the shape of a snake. "A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless."**

"Yep, I was right," Ilia nodded.

"Isn't that one of the White Fang members who you tried to have kidnap me?" Blake asked.

"Yep," Ilia confirmed, "His name is Yuma."

Adam shuddered, "Why does he have to be a bat?"

"Really?" Mercury asked, "Bats?"

"You didn't grow up in mines," Adam pointed out, "They were everywhere!"

"**But," Yuma continued, "The girl is a problem. She found another one of the Keyholes."**

"**Fear not," the green skinned woman reassured, "It will take her ages to find the rest."**

"**Besides," she continued, "She remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."**

"Something to do with the girl from the last time," Jaune pointed out.

"**Yes," the woman with the southern drawl, who was also the half human, half octopus person, said, "The princesses…"**

Blake went wide-eyed, "They're after princesses?"

Yang's eyes flashed red for a moment, "Well, I think we figured out where Blake is."

Blake just sat and stared at the screen. She had been kidnapped, and was probably going to be used as bait for Winter and Qrow.

"Something tells me this woman is the main antagonist in this universe," Harriet noted.

"**They are falling into our hands," the green skinned woman confirmed, "one by one."**

**She heard a noise and looked over to her right, "Speaking of which…"**

**Suddenly, out of the shadows ran a very confused Saphron, who looked around in horror before the screen faded back to black.**

"Wait, Saphron is a princess too?" Jaune asked in shock.

"It appears so," Weiss noted, "Now we now why the Heartless took her."

"But not what for," Velvet noted, "I feel like there's something much bigger going on."

**Back in Deep Jungle, Ruby and co. said their goodbyes, "Well," she started, "guess we'd better get going."**

"**Where is your ship, anyway?" Terra asked.**

**Winter gave both Ruby and Qrow a glare before answering, "Well, uh… not too far."**

"World Order," Winter nodded proudly.

"Border," Qrow corrected incorrectly, just to tease her.

**Roy walked up to Ruby, "Ruby, Roy, friends." He handed her a key chain that was shaped like a butterfly. She looked at it closely. It was white, as if made out of a tooth.**

"Did he make that out of Sabor's tooth?" Neo asked, slightly disgusted.

"Well, he's artsy, I'll give him that," Roman noted.

**As she took it, it snapped on to her Keyblade. Her blade turned into one made out of bones and vines with the butterfly on the end.**

"Jungle King," Gordeau noted for Nora's sake.

"Why are you writing these down anyway?" Jaune asked.

"In case they come up again later!" Nora noted, "Then I can just name them without asking!"

"**Okay then," Ruby nodded, "Goodbye!"**

**They waved and headed for the gummi ship.**

* * *

**AN: Hello again!**

**(Cough) Sorry didn't mean to go all Pyrrha there. Here's this chapter!**

**So, something I should've pointed out last chapter and forgot, the scene with the villains talking about the Cheshire Cat actually comes from the Manga, not the games. So, those of you who played the games and were utterly confused, I apologize.**

**The scene was edited though. In the manga, Alice shows up at the end, not Snow White.**

**But in the game, you have Alice showing up after Deep Jungle. The scene with Snow White is actually from the game as an alternate take. If you do Olympus and Deep Jungle before Wonderland, Snow White appears in the Deep Jungle end scene instead of Alice.**

**Just an interesting note for you all.**

**Also, also, I went back and edited Chapters 1 and 2. It was mostly just formatting and I (finally) moved chapter 1's AN from the beginning of chapter 2 to the end of chapter 1.**

**I did make a small content change though. In chapter 1, I changed Summer's line from 'You SENT me on an impossible quest' to 'You SET me on an impossible quest.'" This was simply to match up with the rest of the story I've written so far.**

**Anyway… responses:**

**StrongGuy159 and RHatch89: Thanks! Will do!**

**Eliphas-Chaos: Actually, I'm going to try and do the rest of the worlds (save Hollow Bastion and Olympus due to tournaments) to one chapter each. The Phineas and Ferb chapter was longer anyway. Deep Jungle is the correct name (as shown above) but no worries. Yes, canonically Olympus was next, but if playing the game, if you go in this order, Olympus becomes a lot easier. Cerberus is much more difficult than Clayton is.**

**Ahnerenerbe: Well, you'll see who's playing Cloud next chapter. Roxas and Ven will be a little while, but I actually think it's going to surprise you.**

**Guest: Oh, it'll be interesting all right.**

**Carre: Thanks! And seeing as you've been around for a while, you're my exception to the 'No responding to suggestions' rule.**

**3: Interesting… The Sherlock Holmes ones could happen, I'll look into it.**

**Pirates is already cast, and I think you'll like who's Barbossa.**

**4: Will do!**

**Keeper of Worlds: Normally, I get an email when someone reviews, but not with you. Weird. Anyway, no problem! I'll keep it coming!**

**Casting:**

**Tarzan-Roy Stallion: Quiet honestly, it's the hair.**

**Jane Porter- Terra Cotta: A studious, but witty person. It fit nicely.**

**Clayton – Shay D. Mann: This is one of my personal favorite castings for this universe. Shay just fit so well as Clayton. A villain who no one else sees as important, but has his own goals and is persistent to the point of making stupid mistakes. **

**Jafar – Yuma: Not the first choice for Jafar, but everyone else was already in a different roll. He fits the Kingdom Hearts version though, as both are arrogant, cold blooded, normal calm and collected, and lost because of extremely stupid reasons.**

**Seating Chart:**

**Laps:-Ruby: Jinn;-Weiss: Zwei;-Sun: XXXXXXXX-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; Robyn; Leonardo; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**And the Poll:**

**Tied for 10****th****: Salem (Blonde), Velvet Scarlatina, and Weiss Schnee with 8**

**9****th****: Glynda Goodwitch with 11**

**8****th****: Blake Belladonna with 12**

**7****th****: Raven Branwen with 13**

**Tied for 6****th****: Cinder Fall and Kali Belladonna with 14**

**5****th****: Sienna Kahn with 16**

**4****th****: Neo Politan with 17**

**3****rd****: Ruby Rose with 19**

**2****nd****: Yang Xiao-Long with 20**

**1****st****: Pyrrha Nikos with 21**


	37. Kingdom Hearts Part 8

Ren looked at Nora who had her arms crossed and looked like she was thinking hard about something. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her he flinched back as Nora let out a loud shout which grabbed the attention of everyone.

"It was a trap!"

Everyone looked at Nora in confusion before Jaune spoke up, "Uh, Nora what was a trap?"

Nora looked with a large grin at Jaune, "The pipe of course. Shay placed the pipe on the rock and let out the gun-shot to draw Ruby and the others into a trap. He wanted them to be killed by Sabor."

Everyone who was listening dropped their jaws.

Weiss spoke up in shock, "Of course! How did we not see that earlier? If the leopard had gotten Shay there would have been blood and signs of a battle. Not a pipe placed on a rock in the middle of a clearing."

Raven frowned as she spoke up, "I don´t know how I didn´t see it earlier. In hindsight it is obvious that it was a trap."

Everyone nodded in Agreement before they looked back at the screen

**Once inside the gummi ship, Ruby had a question, "That gummi block that came out of that glowing hole, it's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for."**

"**I dunno." Winter shrugged.**

"**Maybe Robyn'll know," Qrow suggested.**

Robyn rolled her eyes, "Am I the expert on everything?"

"No," Lionheart shook his head, "I'm the expert on magic."

"**Hmm," Winter thought, "She might. Back to Traverse Town, then?"**

"**I wanna be pilot!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement.**

"Not after the last time you're not!" Winter scolded.

"It only crashed because you wouldn't stop!" Ruby protested.

"And I agreed I was in the wrong," Winter nodded, "But that still doesn't mean you should yank the controls out of my hands!"

"**Hey, stop it!" Winter snapped.**

"**Oh, come on!" Ruby complained with puppy dog eyes, "I'm the Keyblade master."**

"**I don't care who you are!" Winter yelled, "No!"**

"**Here we go again," Qrow sighed as he took a drink.**

"Yeah, I actually agree with myself on this one," Qrow shook his head.

"They really don't know how to share, do they?" Tai chuckled.

**Winter wrestled the controls from Ruby and flew towards Traverse Town. On the way, they spotted a different world in their path.**

"**Why don't we check this world out first?" Ruby asked pleadingly. **

"**Yeah, Ice Queen," Qrow agreed, "What if the princess is down there?"**

**Winter sighed, remembering her mistake on the last world, "All right, we'll check it out."**

Winter smiled at herself, "Glad to see I won't be making the same mistakes again."

"I wonder what this world will be like?" Ren asked, "So far, we have Destiny Islands…"

"Destroyed," Nora noted.

"Blake's Castle," Ren continued, "Traverse Town, Wonderland, and Deep Jungle."

**They warped down into a massive courtyard. Surrounded by brown stone, they were standing in front of a large arena.**

**Some flashes appeared on screen and the words 'Olympus Coliseum' showed up on screen.**

"A coliseum?" Velvet noted, "Like Amity?"

"Looks like it could be," Ozpin noted, "Though, I don't recognize the term Olympus…"

**They walked toward the entrance, when Winter noticed something. Peeking out from behind a large statue, she saw a small dog's head. She rounded the statue to find three more puppies.**

"Oh yeah, puppies," Mercury rolled his eyes, "You'd think she had better things to be doing, but no…"

Emerald chuckled in agreement.

**The trio entered the coliseum and saw a small satyr standing with his back to them. He was cleaning something, so Ruby approached to ask him about the world.**

"So, I'll admit it," Jaune noted, "I don't know much about Faunus, but is that one? I mean, he looks like a half-human, half-goat."

"Nah," Qrow answered, surprising the Faunus in the room, "He's got horns, fur, and hooves. Faunus only have one trait per person."

"You're actually not wrong…" Adam noted, suspiciously.

"Not every human is as bad as you think we are," Qrow pointed out.

Adam scoffed and turned back to the screen.

"In any case," Gordeau interrupted, "Qrow is not wrong. That is a satyr, a half man, half goat creature that exists in that world."

"But not in ours," Summer noted.

"**Um…" She started.**

"**Good timing," the satyr interrupted, "Give me a hand, will ya?"**

**Still keeping his back to the trio, he gestured over to a large stone block, "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."**

"How is Ruby supposed to move that?" Weiss asked in shock, "That thing must weigh a ton!"

"I think the satyr thinks Ruby is someone else," Yang noted with a smirk, "You know, someone with blonde hair who could _definitely_ lift that?"

Blake rolled her eyes before smirking, "Or maybe an orange haired girl who can lift even more than you can."

Nora beamed as Yang grumbled, "I just want to be part of the team."

**He went back to what he was doing. Ruby looked to her companions and shrugged. She moved over to push the pedestal, but it was too heavy.**

"**It's way too heavy!" Ruby complained to the satyr.**

"It's alright, Ruby," Tai smiled, "Not everyone can be as strong as your father or sister."

"Yeah, sis," Yang nodded, "Your speed makes up for that."

Ruby blushed in embarrassment.

"**What!? Too heavy?" he exclaimed with a chuckle as he turned around, he looked up expectantly, "Since when have you been such a little,"**

**He stopped and looked down finally locking eyes with Ruby, "Oh, wrong person. What're you doing here?"**

"Huh," Neptune thought out loud, "Now there's a problem."

"What's up?" Sun asked.

"How do they explain why they're in any world?" Neptune noted, "I mean, sure they can say they're looking for people, but that will only get them so far."

"I think you may be looking too much into this," Oscar noted, "No one has really bothered to question them about it before. I think the satyr just means what are they doing in the lobby."

**The satyr jumped off his perch and walked over to Ruby, he was very short and only came up to Ruby's thigh, "This here's the world-famous Coliseum, heroes only!"**

"Well, it's a good thing we showed up then!" Ruby said proudly.

"You are going around fighting monsters and saving people," Pyrrha noted, "I think he'd be hard pressed not to call you heroes."

"**And," he continued, "I got my hands full preparing for the games, so run along, pip-squeaks."**

**Ruby glared at the goat man. He sighed and put his hands on his hips, "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."**

"So not quite like Amity," Lionheart noted.

"I wonder what kind of monsters they have?" Cinder wondered.

"I would guess Heartless," Ozpin noted, "They are the only one's we've seen so far that qualify as monsters."

**Winter folded her arms and proudly declared, "You got heroes standing right in front of you."**

"**Yup!" Qrow agreed with a chuckle as he put his hands on Ruby's shoulders, "She's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!"**

"**And," Winter added with a smile, "We're heroes too."**

"As much as I agree with the sentiment," Winter noted, "I would not call us heroes yet."

"Why not?" Weiss asked, "You've defeated tons of Heartless and helped save Roy, Terra, and an entire clan on gorillas."

"Besides those three, we haven't really saved anyone yet," Winter noted, "In fact, our mere presence in these worlds have only brought trouble."

"You're doing what you can," Robyn noted, "It's better than what most people would do."

"**Hero?" the satyr asked incredulously, "That runt?" He laughed so hard he fell over.**

"He's a little rude," Pyrrha scowled.

"**What's so funny?" Ruby asked with annoyance, "I've fought a bunch of monsters!"**

"Yeah!" Penny agreed, "All three are heroes to me!"

"I can't believe he doesn't think you're heroes," Pyrrha sighed.

"I can," Roman shrugged. When he noticed the glares on him he explained, "You can't use your other experiences to prove it to him, or you'd upset the world order. From what he can see, you're just a kid and her babysitters."

"However," Neo smirked, "She's in the perfect place to prove him wrong."

Ilia nodded, "A tournament would prove she's a hero."

"But he's got to let her in first," Harriet pointed out.

**The satyr's laughter trailed off, "Hey, if you can't even move this…" he pointed to the pedestal and tried to move it.**

**It didn't budge but he strained and continued, "You can't call yourself a hero."**

"Say what now?" Yang smirked, "My sister's not looking so bad now, is she?"

"Kinda took the wind out of his own argument, didn't he?" Clover chuckled.

**He collapsed in a heap and glanced at the trio, "Okay, so it takes more than brawn."**

"**Well," he sighed, "Well, let's see what you can do. Name's Phil. Follow me."**

"Aw, yeah!" Ruby cheered, "Now I can prove myself!"

"His name is Phil?" Nora asked.

"Actually," Gordeau noted, "His name is Philoctetes, but everyone just calls him Phil."

"Yeah, I like Phil better than whatever the hell you just said," Mercury agreed.

**Phil led Ruby to the coliseum floor. Sitting around were a ton of barrels, "The rules are simple," Phil explained, "Bust all the barrels within thirty seconds. Go!"**

**Ruby ran through and smashed all twenty barrels with ease. Phil looked on with a slightly impressed look on his face, "Not bad! For a beginner, that is. Let's see how you do with the advanced course."**

**Phil set up a new course with the same rules. Ruby breezed through again and Phil nodded, "Hey, you're better than I thought!"**

"Not much of a training course," Raven noted.

"I don't see how that makes her ready for the games," Robyn agreed.

**They headed back to the lobby. Phil mused out loud, "You know, you ain't bad, kid."**

**Ruby chuckled, "Looks like I'm headed for the games," she said confidently.**

"Maybe he changed his tone?" Neo noted.

"I wouldn't count on it," Summer raised an eyebrow, "Something tells me he still doesn't think Ruby can cut it."

"**Afraid not," Phil retorted.**

"See?" Summer nodded.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"**Why not?" Ruby leaned forward in shock.**

"**Two words," Phil started, "You. Guys. Ain't. Heroes."**

**Ruby and Winter looked stunned, while Qrow held up four fingers and looked at the goat confused.**

"I'm with Bird-Brain on this one," Roman chuckled, "That was more than two words."

"I love how Qrow's the only one who doesn't care about being a hero," Tai laughed, "You can see that Ruby and Winter are devastated, but Qrow just cares about the little things like that."

"**Come on!" Ruby complained.**

"**Wanna become a real hero?" Phil asked, "Start by mastering this spell." He handed Ruby a yellow orb, "It's a thunder spell." Ruby surged with power before walking out of the lobby and back into the courtyard.**

"Well, we already know how that one works," Winter noted.

Nora grinned, "And you and I can do some team attacks now!"

"Huh?" Winter wondered.

"C'mon," Nora pleaded, "I can take it! Hit me!"

"Nora…" Ren sighed, "Not right now."

Nora slumped, "Okay, but later for sure!"

**They headed for the warp point when they heard an amused voice behind them, "Ah, rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"**

"That's one of the villains!" Blake gasped.

"This must be his world then," Velvet noted, "Anyone recognize the voice?"

The only response was the shaking of heads.

**The figure had black toga, blue skin, yellow eyes, and hair made of literal blue fire. He had very shallow cheekbones and a pointed chin. He smiled a smile that gave off a very creepy aura, especially with his pointed teeth. He was lounging against a ledge by the entrance.**

"Okay, well he can't exist in our world," Adam noted.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone has actual fire for hair," Emerald noted.

"My hair catches on fire," Yang noted.

"But yours isn't just fire," Blake pointed out.

"He's kind of creepy," Penny observed.

"That is Hades," Gordeau noted, "His name isn't revealed in the universe for a while, so I figured I'd give it to you."

"**Who are you?" Winter asked with a point.**

"**Whoa, hey, hold on there, frost girl," Hades interrupted with a chuckle as he walked forward, "Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?"**

"Ugh," Cinder groaned, "He reminds me of Roman."

"He does sound like a con artist," Mercury agreed.

"I wonder what he's trying to get Red to do?" Roman wondered himself, "Maybe I can figure out his game."

**Hades towered over Ruby. She only came up to his waist. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well, then, hey, get a load of this. Vrrrup." Suddenly in his hand a pass for the games appeared.**

"**A pass?" Ruby gasped curiously. She eagerly took it.**

"Why is he helping?" Oscar asked, "Isn't he one of the bad guys?"

"He must want Red in the tournament," Neo pointed out, "Maybe he thinks the Heartless will get her?"

"He seems too smart for that if he went to this much trouble," Robyn noted, "I think he has something else planned."

"**It's all yours," Hades said smugly, "Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty."**

**He walked off and Ruby turned around and entered the coliseum again.**

"Whatever he has planned, it doesn't bode well for Ruby," Ilia noted.

**Ruby walked back up to Phil and proudly presented the pass.**

"**Hey, how'd you get this?" he asked as he examined it to see if it was fake.**

"**Can we enter the games now?" Ruby asked impatiently.**

"I'm not sure I want to now," Ruby noted nervously.

"Yeah," Jaune added, "But your other self doesn't know Hades is a bad guy. As far as she knows, she just got exactly what she wished for."

"**Well…" Phil thought for a moment before sighing, "I guess so. We start with the preliminaries!"**

"**Yeah, let's go!" Ruby yelled excitedly.**

"**Some real weirdos signed up for the games," Phil noted, "Better watch yourself."**

"Heartless?" Harriet asked.

"Heartless," Clover nodded.

**Ruby nodded as Phil led them into the arena. Turns out, the weirdos he was talking about were more Heartless.**

**The trio nodded to each other. The first group was almost entirely Heartless they recognized, with one exception.**

"Hey, aren't those the Red Nocturnes?" Nora asked, "But they're blue?"

**A blue, bell shaped Heartless appeared. It jumped around the arena and shot Blizzard spells at the party.**

"And they use a different type of magic," Ozpin noted.

Gordeau nodded, "They belong to an entire family of magic using Heartless. These are Blue Rhapsodies."

**Ruby dodged and took a guess. She shot a Fire spell at one, and it disappeared instantly.**

**Keeping that bit of knowledge in mind, the trio made short work of the remaining Heartless.**

"Hey, just like in life, ice melts!" Sun noted.

"So Fire takes care of Blizzard," Neptune noted, but shivered at the byproduct.

**Afterwards, Phil greeted the group, "You're not heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching."**

**While Phil was talking, a woman walked by. She was wearing brown boots and blue pants. On her right side, an armored skirt protected her thigh. She was wearing a blue shirt and many belts. On her left shoulder was a grey pauldron with three bolts sticking up out of it. She wore a pair of brown, fingerless gloves, but the left one had yellow claws on each finger. She wore a muted red cape that flowed behind her. The thing that stood out though, was the white and red helmet she was wearing.**

"RAVEN/MOM?!" a cry went out across the theater.

"Well, I guess I'm one of the heroes coming to fight the monsters," Raven noted.

"I'm liking the outfit though," Tai noted, "It give you a very badass look."

"You have a cape!" Summer squealed as she hugged Raven, "I knew it would look good on you!"

Neo shuddered, "Really hoped I'd never have to see that mask again."

**She and Ruby stared at each other as she passed, and went on with her match. Phil folded his arms and commented, "Something tells me she'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing her."**

"Well, I'm toast," Ruby moaned in defeat.

"Why's that, Ruby?" Weiss asked, "You've beaten everybody else."

"We grew up hearing stories about team STRQ," Yang noted, "If anyone of the four of them went all out, we'd be toast, but our moms were always the highlights of the stories."

Raven looked quizzically at Tai, "Hey, I didn't keep EVERYTHING about you a secret Rae. I knew if I gave Yang something to strive towards, she'd get better."

**Ruby continued to fight her matches, most of them against Heartless. There were no new ones, so she didn't have a difficult time with them.**

**After two more matches Phil commented again, "Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this."**

"Now Phil's tone is changing," Summer smiled.

"Ruby's fought a few battles now," Blake nodded, "She seems to have gained his respect."

"**Who?" Ruby asked curiously.**

"**Hercules," Phil explained, "He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father."**

"Hercules?" Pyrrha asked.

"You'll see…" Gordeau said with a smirk.

**Ruby was called back to the arena and fought two more waves.**

**Meanwhile, Raven watched from behind a metal gate, she was leaned up against the wall with her arms folded. Hades was talking to her, "That little brat is your next opponent, okay?"**

Raven paled, "No…"

Roman gasped, "SHE'S Hades plan!"

"Use Raven to kill Ruby," Qrow grumbled.

Summer looked over at Raven. She was visibly shaken by the events on screen.

Summer grabbed Raven's hand and squeezed, "You okay?" she whispered.

"No," Raven whispered back, "I'm going to try and KILL our daughter. I wouldn't… Never…"

Summer pulled her wife into a loving hug, and Raven laid her head sobbing slightly on Summer's shoulder, "I know, honey. I know."

"**Now, don't blow it," Hades continued, "Just take her out."**

Summer scowled at the screen. They'd already figured that out, no need to be so blunt about it.

**Raven turned and looked at him, "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid?"**

Ozpin's eyes widened, "God? Did she say god?"

Gordeau nodded, "In this specific world, Hades is God of the Underworld."

"Why would a God need anyone to do their dirty work?" Jaune asked, ignoring the strange look Ozpin was giving him, "I mean, couldn't he just as easily take her out himself."

"He's a manipulator," Roman noted, "He prefers to get other people to do his work for him, and only intervene when absolutely necessary."

Everyone, save a teary eyed Raven, shuddered as they thought of a few certain people.

**She looked away, "Sorry, but my contract says…"**

"See?" Summer smiled, "You don't want to do it."

"But I'm still going to…" Raven started, when she was blindsided by another hug. She looked over to see Ruby hugging her too.

"I know you'd never hurt us, mom," Ruby comforted, "It doesn't matter what happens here, you'd never purposefully try to hurt us."

"But I already did," Raven sulked.

"You never attacked us," Ruby shook her head, "That was all Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Hazel."

Raven thought back and realized Ruby was right. She'd only raised her blade against Qrow, and that was already forgiven.

Raven dried the tears from her eyes and hugged the two roses.

Unseen to anyone but a certain cat Faunus, Yang's eyes had turned red during that exchange. Blake resolved herself to ask her girlfriend what that was about later.

**Hades interrupted her angrily, "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract!"**

"**I know," Hades continued smoothly after cooling off, "it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament, but you gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on."**

"Wait," Oscar raised an eyebrow, "Hades isn't actually after Ruby?"

"Look's like he's really after Hercules," Penny pointed out.

"I thought the villains would all be united against Ruby," Pyrrha noted.

"Ruby seems like an afterthought to him," Ren agreed.

"That tends to happen when people like that are brought together," Lionheart noted.

Cinder's interest was piqued. If Ozpin were to die, would Hazel still be loyal to Salem? If Watts got his revenge on Ironwood, would he? Tyrian was a no-brainer. He wouldn't betray her for anything. Suddenly her thoughts turned introspective. Would _she_ still be loyal if she could overpower Salem? The thought lingered in her head as the screen moved on.

**Raven continued to look off in disinterest. Hades sighed, "Hey, it's like that old goat says, Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it."**

**Hades shrugged coldly, "I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"**

Eyes fell onto Penny. She shuddered at Hades words, as they hit home for her.

Pyrrha took this as her signal, "Penny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill you. I thought you were going to kill me and I didn't know about your… unique situation. I didn't know my semblance would tear you apart like that."

"It is okay," Penny nodded, "I know you did not mean to do it. The General explained it to me as best he could later. Though I would like to hear your side of the story."

"She's right," Jaune noted in realization, "No one's ever heard your side of what happened, cause… you know."

"Okay," Pyrrha nodded, "How about after this universe?"

Penny and Jaune nodded.

**Raven looked at the ground pensively before pushing herself off the wall and walking into the arena.**

"**Geez," Hades mused to himself, "Stiffer than the stiffs back home."**

Qrow couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

Cinder chuckled to herself as well, thinking of the time Raven had insulted her back at her camp.

Blake thought it made a good point for Adam too.

"**Still," he sneered, "Suckers like her are hard to come by…" A low growling was heard as the camera cut to Raven and Ruby squaring off.**

"And know for his back-up plan," Roman shook his head.

Ruby returned to her seat, anxious to see a fight between her and one of her mothers.

**Raven pulled out her sword. It was as tall as she was, and the blade was two foot wide and covered in bandages.**

"That is a HUGE sword!" Summer noted in awe.

"How do I use that thing?" Raven wondered.

"That would be the Buster Sword," Gordeau noted, "And just watch."

"**Hi," Ruby greeted, "I'm Ruby!"**

**Raven said nothing and got in her ready stance. **

"Yeah, seen that before," Neo shuddered.

"You got away," Raven shrugged, "And now you're helping my daughters, so you have nothing to fear from me."

**Phil started the match. Raven dashed forward and stabbed at Ruby with the tip of her sword. Ruby barely dodged it and took a small hit to her arm.**

"And here's where I get my butt wupped," Ruby sighed.

"How am I doing that?" Raven wondered, "A thrust is one thing, but this is throwing my whole body weight into a it and dashing at the same time."

**She winced, not expecting it when Raven chained into another charge. She hit Ruby with the full force of this one, and she was thrown back.**

"And I'm chaining them together," Raven continued, "This doesn't seem possible…"

Weiss winced as Ruby got hit. She really hoped she and Winter wouldn't have to fight like this later.

**Raven smirked, this was going to be easier than she thought.**

**Suddenly, she took a hit from a blizzard spell from Winter.**

"This Raven is skilled," Robyn admitted, "But Ruby's got friends to help her, and Raven doesn't."

"Sadly that's never stopped me before," Raven pointed out.

**She turned on a dime and chained another charge into Winter, followed by one into Qrow.**

"Kinda figured I'd have been the first one she targeted," Qrow noted.

"We have no personal connection in this universe," Raven shrugged, "Otherwise, I definitely would've picked on you first."

**Ruby picked herself up. She decided to wait until Raven was done then move in.**

**Raven noticed this, and ended her charging combo by jumping into the air. She stabbed her sword into the ground and dark energy pooled out from it.**

"She's using Darkness!" Nora pointed out.

"Maybe she's not just a pawn," Emerald wondered, "If she uses the darkness like this, she might be on the Heartless's side too."

"But we haven't seen her at any of the villain's meetings," Blake countered, "Maybe she's just lost her way?"

**Ruby staggered out of the way, only catching part of the blow. Winter and Qrow were not so lucky, both falling backwards as the wave hit them.**

"Oof," Winter winced, "This battle is not going so well…"

"Yeah," Qrow nodded, "The only hit we've landed is your spell."

"Are you surprised?" Raven asked. It was less teasing than usual, considering the context of the battle.

**Raven took a minute to pull her sword out of the ground. Ruby took that opportunity to land a fierce combo on her.**

"Now you've got some hits in," Tai smiled, "I'm rooting for you, Ruby!"

Summer was about to scold Tai when Raven stopped her, "It's okay. I'm rooting for her too."

**Raven was smirking, though you couldn't tell with the mask on, and held her sword in a guard position.**

**Ruby knew this trick though, Weiss used to pull it on her all the time. However, now she had a new way to counter it. Instead of attacking, she cast her new Thunder spell on Raven.**

"Glad my counter-part taught you something," Weiss smiled at Ruby.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "Me too."

**Raven growled and charged again. Even though they hadn't done much, she decided to focus on Winter and Qrow, never giving them any real time to recover.**

"I'm taking out the support," Raven noted.

"Yeah, Ruby does seem to be the powerhouse of the team, doesn't she?" Harriet agreed.

"**No!" Ruby called out, as Qrow took a particularly nasty blow.**

**Ruby yelled and thrust her Keyblade forward, copying the move Raven was using.**

"**What?!" Raven asked in shock as the blade connected with her.**

"That's gotta hurt," Clover winced.

"I think you did it Ruby!" Velvet smiled.

"I did?" Ruby asked.

**Raven jumped back and fell to her knees.**

"I did!" Ruby cheered, "I beat Mom!"

Adam snorted, "Well, compared to what skill you showed in our battle, your counterpart seems rather weak."

The entire room turned around to look at Adam in confusion.

Qrow voiced what everyone was thinking, "Wait a minute. When did you fight against Raven?"

Adam raised a brow before he smirked, "Did you seriously think I would have just let Blake and Blondie escape from me during the fall of Beacon? I was fully planning on finishing the job when Branwen appeared from her portal and attacked me."

Yang's, Taiyang's and Qrow's jaws dropped and their heads turned towards Raven who just glowered at Adam who continued smirking.

"Well," Adam went on, "The fight between us was certainly amusing. I didn´t have an enemy on her level since my last all out sparring battle against Sienna."

Adam leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the chaos in the room.

Finally, Ruby asked him something which she was curious about, "If the two of you fought against each other, then who won?"

His smirk vanished a bit as Adam scowled at Raven who readily returned it.

"It was a tie!" both growled out in annoyance.

Both were thinking back on their injuries from the fight. Adam having been stabbed into his right shoulder making him unable to use that arm and Raven having a large slash wound across her stomach. Thankfully the slash had been not too deep so at least her guts hadn´t spilled out of the wound. The fact that both had been so heavily injured that they had needed to retreat still rankled them. (Though Raven consoled herself with the fact that she had only barely used Magic during the fight.)

Across the room Yang wondered in shock how she and Blake had managed to defeat Adam if he was strong enough to tie with her Mother. She was prideful sure, but she had gotten more than a few stories about her Mother's skill in battle from her Father after their training-sessions and she knew that she still was far away from reaching Raven's level of skill.

**Raven looked up with a glare, no more holding back.**

**Suddenly a noise startled her. She turned around and a large paw slammed her into the ground.**

"Heartless!" Nora called out.

**It belonged to a large black three-headed dog.**

"I'm not so sure about that Nora," Ren pointed out, "Look at its eyes."

She squinted at the screen and gasped, "They're red!"

"Believe it or not," Gordeau explained, "That is a creature native to this universe. His name is Cerberus and he's…"

"The guardian of the Underworld!" Pyrrha gasped.

"I was wondering how long that would take," Gordeau chuckled.

"I know these stories!" Pyrrha explained, "Just under different names…"

"How?" Jaune asked.

"Old family history and legends," Pyrrha noted.

Yang reached over and grabbed Blake's hand. It was a good thing too, because the Faunus had almost just run out of the room.

"Hey, I've got you," Yang hugged Blake.

Blake was shaking, "It's a giant, three-headed dog, Yang! It's like my worst nightmare!"

**Ruby gasped at the sight.**

**Out of earshot of everyone else, Hades quipped to himself with a smirk, "Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen."**

"Asshole!" Raven scoffed at him.

"The minute you weren't useful to him anymore, he tossed you out," Roman noted, "Sounds pretty damn familiar to me."

**Cerberus reared back to attack Ruby. She was still in shock and didn't have time to defend herself.**

"No!" Ruby advised her counter-part, "Get out of there me!"

"Ruby!" Weiss called out.

**Before the strike could hit though, something pushed Cerberus up. It was a very muscular man with brown hair, a blue cape, and armor that looked like a male version of Pyrrha's.**

"Ah," Jaune noted, "I can see the resemblance, at least in the armor."

Pyrrha nodded, "So then this would be Hercules."

"If he can lift that, no wonder Phil thought Ruby could push that pedestal," Ilia figured, "He must have confused Ruby for Hercules."

"**Herc!" Phil shouted from the stands.**

"**Phil," Hercules yelled back, "Get her out of here!"**

**Ruby and Phil ran back to the lobby, dragging Qrow and Winter with them.**

"Well that's embarrassing," Winter grumbled.

"Hey, with what's going on in there, I'm just happy we got out alive," Qrow noted.

**After using a combination of Cure and Potions, the party recovered before turning to Phil.**

"**Whew," Phil sighed, "That was close!"**

"**What was that?" Winter asked, still a little out of it.**

"**That was Cerberus," Phil explained, "the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him."**

"Oh no," Yang shook her head, "No, no, no. You are not going to do what I think you're going to do."

"She's gonna do it," Blake pointed out.

"**But then again maybe not…" Phil mumbled with a sigh, "This doesn't look good."**

"Please don't," Weiss mumbled.

**Ruby looked at the door with determination and started to run back through.**

The three sighed in exasperation.

"C'mon guys!" Ruby countered, "Even Phil's not sure Herc can handle it! Someone has to help him and Mom!"

"You're right," Weiss sighed, before adding under her breath, "I just wish it didn't have to be you…"

"**Kid!" Phil stopped her in shock, "You're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"**

"**Someone has to do something!" Ruby argued with determination and ran back in, "You can decide if I'm hero material or not."**

"After how she handled Raven and now this," Ozpin noted, "I'd say this version of Miss Rose has well earned that title."

"**Careful, kid!" Phil shouted after her.**

**Upon entering, Cerberus had Hercules backed into a wall. Herc had an unconscious Raven over his shoulder, her mask broken by the fight.**

"Alright," Yang sighed, "I guess it's a good thing you stuck around."

She nudged Blake, "See? Ruby's gonna take care of the big, scary dog for you."

Blake glared at her, but felt some excitement at that fact.

"This is the one dog I don't mind pummeling!" Ruby declared.

**Hearing the trio run in, Cerberus turned around, giving Hercules enough time to run out of the arena with Raven.**

**Phil had one last minute piece of advice, "Kid, I got two words of advice for you. ATTACK!"**

**Qrow rolled his eyes and readied himself.**

"That's only one word!" Qrow mumbled.

"But it's pretty sound advice, given the situation," Clover pointed out.

**Winter cast Thunder and the fight started. Cerberus walked around the arena and shot fireballs at Ruby.**

"And it shoots fire!" Jaune went wide-eyed, "What else can this thing do!"

"I think it's cool!" Nora nodded.

Suddenly, her eyes went wild as she turned to Ren.

"No, Nora," Ren sighed, "I don't think you can ride Cerberus."

Nora pouted.

**Ruby ran, not seeing a good way to attack with fireballs raining down on her.**

**This left an opportunity for Qrow and Winter to attack. Winter continued to cast Thunder, while Qrow bashed the heads with his shield.**

"This time Ruby get's to be the distraction," Qrow nodded.

"We did use you the last time," Winter noted.

**Unfortunately for Ruby, the fireballs worked like her fire spell and tracked her.**

**Not having a good way to dodge, she took two to the back.**

"That looked like it hurt," Sun winced.

"Only to some," Cinder said smugly as she shrugged.

**Trying to stop the onslaught, she swung her blade at one of the projectiles. She connected with it, and it flew back at Cerberus, hitting him in one of his faces.**

"Well there's a plan," Jaune noted.

"Now I want to fight him!" Yang said excitedly, "I could punch fireballs out of the air!"

**Cerberus didn't even flinch though. Ruby growled, but knocking the fireballs back was better than running away. She continued until eventually, it stopped and leaned its heads down.**

**Ruby saw her chance and ran forward, only to be met with snapping jaws.**

Blake shuddered.

Unseen by most, Adam shuddered as well. Cerberus reminded him of the guard dogs many of the mines employed. He'd had quite a few run ins with them, and they never ended well for either party.

**She flew backwards and landed with a thud. She reached into her pouch, only to find she had one potion left.**

"Crap!" Ruby smacked her head, "Have I really used that many already?"

"Good thing you just learned Cure," Weiss pointed out.

**She sighed as she used it, thankful she still had Cure if she needed it.**

"**Alright," she mumbled and approached carefully. She waited for one of the heads to stop snapping, then charged and attacked. Seeing her new strategy, Qrow and Winter did the same, each with a different head.**

"Now we're talking," Tai nodded, "Get him you three!"

"This is the most intense fight I've seen so far!" Mercury smiled as he inched forward.

**Suddenly, Cerberus reared back. Darkness gathered in its mouths, and it poured darkness into the ground.**

**Ruby waited to see what happened, only to be met by a geyser of darkness from her feet. She landed and shook her head.**

"Ouch," Ruby grumbled, "I don't think I can take many more hits like that."

"It's a good thing you've got back-up then, huh?" Qrow nodded.

"**What the…" She started but noticed that the darkness pooled again. She ran and noticed that she could out pace the darkness, and that it followed her again.**

"**Qrow!" she called out, only to look over and see Qrow take a new fireball while protecting Winter. The fireball caught Qrow in the back and sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out.**

"Or not," Emerald shrugged.

Winter gasped. She knew that Qrow was here partner here, but why would he jump in front of that fireball like that?

She shook the thought and turned to Qrow, "Thank you."

"No problem, Ice Queen," Qrow shrugged, "After all, we're on the same side, right?"

_If I have a say in the matter you are._ Gordeau thought to himself.

"**Qrow!" Winter called out.**

**Ruby was so in shock, she failed to notice that a pillar of darkness had gathered at her feet. It hit her again and sent her backward.**

"Pay attention, kiddo!" Qrow scolded, "I'll be fine!"

"You're unconscious, Qrow!" Winter countered, "How do you know you're fine?"

"I'm guessing," Qrow shrugged, "But I seem to be pretty important to the universe, so I doubt I'm dead."

**As she staggered to her feet, she yelled, "Cure!"**

**But nothing happened.**

"What?" Ruby wondered.

"You said it yourself in the last world," Lionheart pointed out, "Winter's magic needs time to recharge if she overexerts herself. I would guess yours is the same."

"Then how do I heal?" Ruby wondered.

**Winter hit a fireball back at Cerberus with her staff, before turning to Ruby, "You're out of Magic! Here!"**

**She reached into her own pouch and pulled out a vial of blue liquid. She tossed it to Ruby, "It's an Ether. It will restore you're magic. I don't like to use them if I don't have to, but you need one."**

"Thanks!" Ruby smiled.

"Don't mention it," Winter smirked, "Now, let's hear you're plan for taking this beast out!"

"**Thanks!" Ruby caught it. She used it and cast Cure on herself as she continued to dodge the pillars, "I can keep the dark pillars busy, you take care of this thing."**

**Winter nodded and cast Fire, followed immediately by Blizzard, and then Thunder.**

**The Thunder strike hit true. Cerberus staggered before collapsing with a thud.**

"I did it," Winter gasped.

"Hmm?" Weiss questioned.

"Every other major fight, Ruby has dealt the final blow," Winter pointed out, "This time it was me!"

"I'm just happy he's done for," Blake sighed.

**The scene cut and now Phil and Hercules were standing in front of the trio. Phil was reading from a paper scroll, "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further…"**

"Junior heroes?" Ilia asked.

"C'mon Phil!" Summer protested, "They just defeated Raven and the guardian of the Underworld! I think you can drop the 'junior'."

"**Hey, what do you mean 'junior heroes?'" Winter asked incredulously.**

Adam, Roman, and Mercury chuckled at the statement.

**Phil scoffed, "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."**

"**So," Qrow asked, more out of amusement then actually caring, "What does it take?"**

"**Well," Hercules explained, "That's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did."**

"So, how did he?" Nora asked.

"Not telling!" Gordeau teased.

"**No problem!" Ruby said confidently, "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."**

**Phil huffed and looked at the door to the arena, "There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."**

"Does that mean we're going to come back to this world?" Pyrrha asked.

"Probably," Ren noted, "It's a good thing too. I like the people who live in it."

"Even Hades has charm," Roman pointed out, "Evil charm, but he's the kind of villain you just have to like."

"**Okay," Ruby shrugged and waved goodbye to the two, "We'll be back."**

**Herc and Phil waved goodbye as well. Phil stroked his goatee in contemplation, "I still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus."**

**Herc leaned down and whispered to Phil, "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little gal jumped in."**

"Please," Robyn scoffed, "Cerberus had you pinned in a corner. Ruby saved your life too."

**Phil smirked at him, "My lips are sealed."**

**Ruby had exited the lobby and saw Raven sitting by the exit door. She was staring at the ground solemnly.**

"There's our Raven," Qrow teased.

"I'm just glad I didn't do anything I regret," Raven sighed, "Tease me all you want."

"**Hey," Ruby started, with a genuine air, "Are you all right?"**

**She looked up and made eye contact with Ruby. "Yeah," she said dejectedly.**

"No you're not," Summer scolded, "I know that look."

"Yep," Tai nodded, "Something's eating Raven."

"**So," Ruby began, "Why did you go along with him, anyway?"**

**Raven rested her head on her hands, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help."**

"Wait, Mom was looking for someone?" Yang raised an eyebrow, "That's a twist."

"Not really," Raven noted, "I looked for Summer for a long time before finally accepting that she was dead."

"But Summer's not really hiding in this universe, nor is she dead," Tai pointed out.

"Who else could she be looking for?" Neo asked.

"Well, we haven't seen Tai yet," Summer pointed out, "Could be him."

"Or Vernal," Qrow noted, "You did say she was family."

"Or," Ruby growled as they were missing the obvious answer, "Maybe she's looking for Yang."

"That," Raven pointed out, "Is an excellent point."

"But why would she need to go to Hades for that?" Roman asked.

"**I tried to exploit the power of darkness," she explained as she stood up, "But it backfired."**

"**I fell into darkness," she gazed longingly at the sky, "and I couldn't find the light."**

Raven nodded. She'd come to that realization too. But now, she had her family again, and they were pulling her back toward the light.

"**You'll find it," Ruby said reassuringly.**

**She was so convincing, it made Raven snap her head back down to Ruby.**

"Thanks for the confidence," Raven nodded, "It helps."

"I'm sure you'll find it," Ruby smiled, "I just know you will."

**Ruby smiled sweetly, "I'm searching too."**

"For me," Pyrrha noted.

"You're this Ruby's light," Blake agreed.

"**For your light?" Raven asked.**

**Ruby nodded. Raven walked forward and placed something in her hand, "Don't lose sight of it."**

While Cinder shrugged off the words, they hit home for Adam and Emerald.

Adam wondered what his light had been. He knew it had been Blake at one point, but it was obvious that ship had sailed. He shook his head. There'd be plenty of time to find his light after he got out of this place.

Emerald glanced at Mercury. Even though it was Cinder that pulled her off the streets, he had been there for her, even when things got tough. Maybe it was time to start thinking differently…

**Ruby looked at it. It was a keychain of a yellow bird. She attached it to her Keyblade and it turned into a large, black piece of metal with a deep bronze hilt. It had holes at the tip and base of the blade.**

"Metal Chocobo," Gordeau stated.

"What's a Chocobo?" Nora asked.

"The yellow bird that's on the Keychain," Gordeau explained, "They're typically used as mounts."

"Do you have some?" Nora asked with a glint in her eye.

Gordeau smirked, "Later, Nora. Later."

"**How about a rematch sometime?" Ruby called out after her eagerly, "Fair and square, no dark powers involved!"**

**Raven stopped, looked over her shoulder, smirked, and flipped her bangs with her hand, "I think I'll pass." She walked away leaving the trio alone.**

"I don't know why you did that," Tai shook his head.

"It did seem rather dumb," Raven agreed.

"**Well, she's depressing," Qrow grumbled.**

"And you're not?" Raven sassed.

"Hey, I'm getting better!" Qrow defended himself.

"**Aw, let's get out of here," Winter gestured, "We still need to ask Robyn about the gummi blocks."**

"**Right," Ruby nodded and the three teleported to the ship.**

"Back to the villains?" Blake asked.

"Kinda," Gordeau noted.

**In the entry way, an image of Hercules was shown. Hades was talking over it, "He's strong, he's kind."**

**Hercules flexed as Hades continued, "He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot."**

"Does he hate him, or is he his agent?" Neo asked with a laugh.

"**He's perfect," Hades was shown to be projecting the image of Hercules in his hand, "Perfect."**

"**Perfectly infuriating!" Hades complained. He crushed the image in his hand and his entire body turned from blue to red, "He makes me crazy!"**

"And suddenly he reminds me of Matchstick," Roman shuddered.

"He's like Yang!" Ruby teased, "He turns red when he's angry!"

"I am not like him," Yang defended, but her eyes went red, betraying her.

**He erupted into a pillar of flame before cooling of and turning blue again, "Wait a minute. What are you worried about?"**

"**All the pieces are in place," he reassured himself, "Relax."**

"Why is he talking to himself?" Velvet wondered.

"I bet he just likes the sound of his own voice," Neo smirked as she nudged Roman.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, yeah…"

"**Here's what you do," he explained to himself with confidence, "Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both."**

**He clenched his fist, before he sensed someone over his shoulder, he raised his brow curiously, "Who invited you to the party?"**

**The green skinned woman was standing there, watching the scene unfold. Hades continued, "Stay out of this. This is my show."**

"I still want to know who she is," Blake noted.

"I think all of us do," Penny agreed.

"**As you wish," the woman said smugly, "Fight to your heart's content."**

**Hades smiled and nodded, before catching what she said. He turned around and growled at her as she walked away.**

"Why do I get the feeling that's bigger than she's letting on?" Mercury noted.

"I mean, Shay turned into a Heartless," Emerald noted, "Maybe she wants to do the same to Hades."

* * *

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

**Again, I know this isn't where you actually get Metal Chocobo, but it made more sense here than getting it later. I don't really have anything else to say so moving on.**

**Responses:**

**RHatch89, StrongGuy159, and ericsofly2: Thanks! I will!**

**Eliphas-Chaos: Glad you liked it. Not sure how you figured out Aladdin, but I can see how you got Hook. I'm glad I can keep you guessing.**

**MASTER-OF-SURPRISE: Yep. As for casting, some universes and roles are easier than others. Zweig does a ton of work on the actual castings, but I do help. It can be challenging though, we're still actually changing some casting choices even up to the last minute.**

**Ahnenerbe: For the most part, just like they do in the games, though you nailed Ansem and Xemnas. There are a few exceptions, but I don't want to spoil anything.**

**Mastergamer14: Well this is embarrassing. RWBY. That's it. Sorry if that disappoints you.**

**Bobbus the great: Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? ;)**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yep. Not any random reveals in this one, but more are coming.**

**Stonerguy420: Sorry to disappoint with Cloud, but I have a better plan for Jaune. I will look into Sherlock Holmes though.**

**Guestspirit: Consider you're wish 50% granted!**

**Jlargent: Jungle Slider doesn't really add anything to the game. You do it once at the beginning and that's good enough for me.**

**Casting:**

**Phil – Canon: I expect a lot of you thought Port was gonna be here, but we have a better spot for him later.**

**Cloud Strife – Raven Branwen: So many people were dancing around this one. It made more sense than Tai as Raven is darker and more stand offish. Also, the whole looking/running from her light thing is something Raven can relate to.**

**Hades – Canon: Quite honstely, no one could play Hades as well as the Disney version, so he stayed the same.**

**Hercules – Canon: We actually did have someone cast here for a long time, before switching it back to canon. It just made more sense that way.**

**Seating Chart:**

**Laps:-Ruby: Jinn;-Weiss: Zwei;-Sun: XXXXXXXX-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; Robyn; Leonardo; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**Poll:**

**Tied for 10****th****: Coco Adel and Summer Rose with 5.**

**9****th****: Emerald Sustrai with 6**

**Tied for 8****th****: Salem (Grimm), Salem (Blonde), Velvet Scarlatina, and Weiss Schnee with 8**

**Tied for 7****th****: Blake Belladonna and Glynda Goodwitch with 12**

**6****th****: Raven Branwen with 13**

**Tied for 5****th****: Cinder Fall and Kali Belladonna with 14**

**4****th****: Sienna Kahn with 16**

**3****rd****: Neo Politan with 18**

**2****nd****: Ruby Rose with 19**

**Tied for 1****st****: Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao-Long with 21**

**See you next time!**


	38. Kingdom Hearts Part 9

**Winter flew the gummi ship back to Traverse Town. They landed in the first district and were surprised to see Ilia standing in the plaza.**

"Hey, it's cheerful you again!" Neo teased playfully.

Ilia sighed, but smirked slightly at the playfulness.

"I'm actually interested to see what Miss Hill has to say about these keyholes," Ozpin noted.

"We might actually get an answer to my question," Velvet nodded.

**Ilia greet them with a cheerful wave, "Hey guys, what's up?"**

"**Hey, Ilia!" Ruby returned the greeting and emotion, "What are you doing in the first district? I thought it was safe?"**

"Probably guard duty," Clover observed.

Adam nodded, "Even if you think an area is safe, you should always post at least one guard. Keeps you from being surprised."

"**It usually is," Ilia shrugged, "But someone has to guard it against the Heartless. I just drew the short straw today."**

"I agree," Harriet groaned, "I hate guard duty."

"I get that it has to be done," Yang agreed, "But, yeah, standing around waiting for something to happen is boring."

"**Ah," Ruby nodded.**

"**So why are you guys back?" Ilia asked.**

"**We're looking for Robyn. Do you know where she is?" Ruby asked.**

"**She's probably at the underground cavern," Ilia shrugged, "She trains there often."**

"So I get that I'm trying to protect the town," Robyn noted, "But why am I so intense about it?"

"I would wager you lost your world," Leonardo reasoned, "I don't think Miss Rose is the only one who ended up in this town that way."

"Correct," Gordeau nodded, "As to why you're so intense about it, I'll explain shortly."

"**Thanks!" Ruby said, "How do we get there?"**

"**The channel in the alleyway is connected to the cavern," Ilia explained, "Just move the grate and you should be able to get there."**

"**Got it," Ruby nodded before taking off.**

**The group reached the channel fairly quickly. After lifting the gate, they entered a small waterway. Robyn was inside practicing her swings, while Summer watched.**

"So should I still look into a blade like that?" Jaune asked.

"You should invest in a firearm," Ruby nodded, "But not that. The blade doesn't have any hinges or any sights, so it can't be that accurate."

"I didn't notice that before," Pyrrha nodded, "But you're right. Even just some hinges would make firing that much more effective."

"Hey, don't be stealing my designs!" Qrow protested.

"**Hey, Robyn!" Ruby greeted as she entered.**

"**Ruby," Robyn acknowledged with a nod, "What's going on?"**

**Ruby explained what had happened in both Wonderland and the Deep Jungle. Robyn nodded in understanding, "So, you found the Keyhole."**

"Here it comes!" Velvet sat up.

"**Yeah," Ruby said with a puzzled look, "The Keyblade locked it automatically."**

"**Good," Summer chimed in.**

"**Every world among the stars has a Keyhole," Robyn explained solemnly, "And each one leads to the heart of that world."**

"And the Heartless consume hearts," Cinder shuddered, still not entirely comfortable with that concept.

"So that's how they destroy worlds," Blake noted as a collective shiver ran through the room.

"**There must be one in this town as well," Robyn noted.**

"**What do you mean?" Ruby asked, still slightly confused.**

"**It was in Ansem's report," Summer explained patiently.**

"Oh, Ansem again," Ozpin wondered, "I find this Ansem more and more intriguing every time we hear about them."

"**The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core," Robyn recited.**

"**What happens to the world?" Ruby wondered.**

**Summer sighed, "In the end, it disappears."**

"**What!" all three travelers yelled at once.**

"So what's Ruby's connection to all of this?" Weiss wondered.

"I'm sure it has something to do with the Keyblade," Penny answered.

"**That's why your key is so important," Robyn went on.**

"**Please lock the Keyholes," Summer pleaded, "You're the only one who can."**

"Is that all the explanation we're getting?" Emerald asked.

"For the moment, yes," Gordeau sighed, "So when Ruby seals a Keyhole, it makes the world's heart inaccessible to the Heartless. Therefore, she can stop worlds from falling to darkness."

"**I don't know…" Ruby sighed, not wanting to stop looking for her friends.**

"C'mon me!" Ruby scolded, "You get to save the worlds and go on an adventure! We can still find Weiss and Pyrrha on the way!"

"It would probably have helped if we'd explained it better," Summer scolded her on screen self, "Gordeau's explanation was much better and more convincing than just asking."

"**Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well," Robyn advised.**

"**Yeah!" Winter agreed.**

"**We gotta find your friends!" Qrow reasoned, "And Princess Blake!"**

"**I guess you're right…" Ruby agreed reluctantly, "Okay!"**

"Okay, this is bugging me," Roman noted, "Red's been pretty gung-ho about this quest so far, so why the sudden change in her opinion?"

"I gotta agree with him there," Sun nodded, "At least when I changed my mind I had a good reason for it."

"When was that?" Neptune asked.

"First universe," Sun noted, "Don't worry too much about it."

**Robyn nodded and went back to her training, but Ruby interrupted, "Hey, Robyn?"**

**Robyn sighed and turned around as Ruby showed her the gummi blocks from the Keyholes, "This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?"**

**Robyn didn't say anything, but put her hand up to her forehead.**

"Am I that fed up with you already?" Robyn chuckled to herself, "I mean, so far you kids have been a bit annoying, but nothing that stress inducing."

"Try dealing with them for months," Emerald grumbled to herself.

"**Ask Roman," Summer suggested, "He should know."**

Everyone turned to Roman and raised an eyebrow.

The thief just shrugged, "So I guess I'm the gummi ship expert."

"Yeah," Neo laughed with a scoff, "They guy who just pushed every button he could on the first Atlas ship he'd ever been on is the gummi engineer."

"Hey, I was actively trying to cause chaos that time," Roman defended, "If I had been trying to fly it I'm sure I could have figured it out."

Neo deadpanned at him as the universe went on.

"**Really?" Ruby asked with wonder.**

"Doesn't look like she believes it either," Qrow smirked.

"Oh c'mon!" Roman huffed in annoyance.

**Summer nodded, so Ruby began to walk away.**

"**Wait, Ruby," Robyn stopped her, "Take this with you." She handed Ruby a small stone with a brown and green hue.**

"Oooh," Nora smiled, "Shiny!"

"**This stone holds some mysterious power," she explained, "I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."**

"**How do you use it?" Ruby asked, curiously. Robyn put her hand on her forehead again.**

"If you don't know what it does, why do you assume it has mysterious powers!" Robyn growled in frustration, "I mean… it's just… Ugh!"

As she finished, she did the same thing with her hand that her on-screen counterpart did.

"Well, look at that!" Clover chuckled, "I was wondering how long it would take."

"Wait, so that's not the universe bleeding over?" Tai asked.

"No," Clover laughed, "She used to do that all the time at the academy."

Robyn scowled but kept her hand in place.

"**Maybe we should ask Leonardo before we leave?" Winter suggested.**

**Ruby nodded and began to head back to the accessory shop, when she heard a light barking. In the corner of the room were three more puppies. **

Ruby frowned, "If they were right there why didn't you return them!"

"I'm sure I was going to, sweety," Summer smiled, "I would never just leave them there."

"**Why didn't you return these?" Ruby turned and glared at Robyn.**

**Robyn shrugged, "They just showed up here a little while ago, we were going to when we had the time."**

"**I'll take care of it!" Ruby offered. She received nods in response so Winter teleported them to the ship.**

"**We should drop off the puppies we've collected while we're here too," Winter noted.**

"Efficient," Winter agreed with herself.

**The trio headed to the dalmatian's home and dropped off the puppies they had collected. They watched with warm smiles as the dogs ran around the house and up to their mother and father.**

"They're so cute," Weiss ogled.

Blake rolled her eyes as Nora turned to Gordeau.

"Did we ever get the two adult dog's names?" she asked.

"No," Gordeau shook his head, "The male with the red collar is Pongo and the female with the blue collar is Perdita."

**They turned to leave when Pongo nudged against Ruby's leg.**

"**Huh, what is it boy?" she asked as she pet his head.**

**He looked down and Ruby noticed a small box by her feet. She opened it and found a gold pot inside.**

"Another item?" Oscar asked, "People in this universe like giving you things, Ruby."

**Qrow whistled is amazement, "That's an impressive gift, Ruby. That's an Elixir. It both heals you and replenishes your magic."**

"A very useful gift," Ren agreed, "I wonder if you can find more of those."

"I'm not so sure," Qrow noted, "I seem pretty impressed by it."

"**Thanks boy, we'll find the rest of the puppies soon," Ruby promised before the group made their way back to the accessory shop.**

"**Hey, Roman, how's it going?" Ruby greeted as they entered.**

"**Well, hey there, Red," Roman greeted back as he leaned on the counter, "You find your friends yet?"**

"No," Ruby sighed.

"Hey, cheer up Red," Roman smirked, "It still seems like you're just starting out on this journey, so you have lots of time."

"**No," Ruby sighed in disappointment, "But I have a question for you," she pulled out the gummi blocks.**

"**What've you got there?" Roman asked in anticipation.**

"**Hey!" he exclaimed in recognition, "Well if it ain't a gummi block."**

"Well they know that already," Mercury chuckled, "If that's your expertise, I feel sorry for everyone."

"He could just need a moment to identify it," Neo defended.

"**Yes, it is," Winter nodded.**

"**What's this one for?" Qrow asked.**

**A look of shock hit Roman's face, "You're kiddin' me!"**

"**You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis?" He shout asked.**

"See? I knew what it was," Roman smirked, "I just thought they did too."

"I'm surprised Qrow and I didn't," Winter admitted, "We've been flying the ship around and seem knowledgeable about it. So why would we not know?"

"Maybe Blake's the one who's been using it up to this point, and this is really the first time you've explored with it," Neptune suggested.

"**Bunch of pinheads," he sighed, "Interspace ain't no playground!"**

"That much must be true," Penny noted, "Since we can't get there ourselves."

"I think Qrow's the only pinhead in the group though," Raven smirked, "Ruby's a little naïve and Winter's overly stubborn sure, but you've securely got that moniker on solely you, brother."

"Hey, I believe this version of me's proper nickname is palooka," Qrow defended.

"**There's a lot we don't know," Ruby admitted, "But so what! We have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice."**

"**Whoa, easy," Roman calmed down the both of them, "I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right?"**

"Why did they both get so upset about that?" Velvet asked, "I get Roman being a little upset if gummis are his passion, but why did Ruby get so upset?"

"I think she's just tired of being treated like a kid," Tai noted, "She's handled quite a few dangerous things now and between Roman and Phil they treat her like a child."

**He sighed, "Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then."**

"**Thanks," Ruby said sweetly.**

"**Basically," Roman explained, "With navigation gummis, you can go to new places."**

"**You want one on your ship, right?" he clarified.**

"Uh, of course?" Sun said hesitantly, "Isn't that the point? I mean why wouldn't they want to get to new places?"

"Business talk," Weiss explained, "By asking, if they use the part and end up somewhere they don't want to be, Roman can claim he warned them and not be liable."

"I don't think I thought that far ahead, Ice Queen," Roman chuckled.

**After the trio nodded, he nodded right back, "I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."**

"**What do you need to deliver?" Ruby asked impatiently.**

"For being so hesitant just a minute ago, you sure are impatient to get underway, Rubes," Yang pointed out.

"I still don't know why I didn't want to go," Ruby shrugged, "This is much more consistent with how I've been acting so far."

"**Just this book," Roman explained as he held up the book, "It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore to the way it was."**

"Now I know how you feel, Rob," Roman rolled his eyes, "Accessory salesman, gummi expert, and now book repair man? How many jobs do I have?"

Robyn glared at him, "Don't call me Rob."

"Sorry," Roman shrugged, "It's stuck now. That's your name to me."

Robyn glared as Ruby laughed, "Best to just go along with it like I have."

Robyn placed her hand to her head in annoyance and dropped the subject.

"**But overall," he went on, "I did a decent job puttin' it back together."**

**Seeing the look on Ruby's face, Roman smirked, "Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me?"**

**Ruby nodded and took the book, "It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign."**

"Wait, it's my book?" Lionheart asked, "If so, why didn't I magic it back together?"

"Maybe there's a specific reason you couldn't, Leo," Ozpin noted, "I'm sure we'll find out shortly."

**Ruby tilted her head, "You mean Leonardo's house?"**

"**That's the one," Roman agreed when suddenly a loud clang shook the store.**

Velvet and Blake winced at the loud noise.

"Another broken doorbell?" Weiss asked.

"At least this one doesn't come with a creepy version of me," Ren pointed out.

"**What was that?" Ruby wondered.**

"**Hmm," Roman hummed, "The bell at the old Gizmo Shop is ringing. Check it out if you like, but deliver that book first. I'll go install this gummi for you and meet you in the empty house in the Third District when you're done."**

**Ruby nodded started to leave. As she did though, she bumped into something entering the shop.**

**It was a small, white creature with wings and a small red poof ball attached to its head.**

"A moogle!" Velvet awed.

"This universe is full of cute creatures," Weiss smiled, "Between Chirithies and Moogles it's hard to choose."

**Ruby didn't recognize it however, so she summoned the Keyblade.**

"No! Bad me!" Ruby scolded, "It's not gonna hurt you!"

"But she doesn't now that," Blake noted, "Better safe than sorry, right?"

"But it's so cute!" Ruby cooed.

"Hey, cute doesn't mean safe Red," Neo smirked, "I mean just look at me!"

Ilia rolled her eyes, only to receive an elbow in her side, "Oh, you know I am!"

"Yeah, you're right," Ilia admitted.

"**Geez, Red," Roman called from the counter, "Haven't you ever seen a Moogle before? They're no danger to you, so put that thing away, will ya?"**

"**Sorry," Ruby said sheepishly as she put away the blade.**

"**No problem, kupo," the Moogle said, "That's a fine weapon you have there."**

"Robyn did mention they were crafters," Ozpin pointed out.

"Maybe they can craft you an upgraded Keyblade!" Penny smiled.

"**That's the Keyblade," Qrow nodded, "It's one of a kind!"**

"**One of a kind, kupo?" the Moogle asked, "I sure would like to study it!"**

"**I don't know…" Ruby hesitated, still not exactly trusting the creature.**

"**Moogles are known for their crafting," Winter noted, "He might be able to upgrade it for you."**

"Déjà vu," Emerald shook her head.

"**Yes, kupo!" the Moogle cheered, "If we can study it enough I'm sure we could!"**

"**All right," Ruby gave in. She showed the Moogle her Keyblade and all of its forms that she currently had.**

"**Hmm," the Moogle hummed, "I don't think I have enough data yet, kupo. If you get new forms, please bring it back. I'm sure we could figure it out, kupo."**

"So am I gonna get a new Keyblade in every world?" Ruby asked.

"Looks that way," Raven nodded, "But that's good. Versatility is a commendable strength."

"**All right," Ruby nodded.**

"**See? That wasn't so bad," Roman smirked, "Now get going to Leonardo's house. He's expecting that book!"**

"**Oh yeah!" Ruby remembered and took off.**

**The group made it there with no problems. "Hello, Leonardo," Winter greeted as they entered.**

"**Ah, my three adventurers, what can I do for you?" He asked earnestly.**

"**We're here on an errand from Roman," Ruby explained as she pulled out the book.**

"I hope this actually has a meaning," Jaune shook his head, "Otherwise this is just busy work like the tasks on the island were."

"Man, I hate those quests, they're so boring," Mercury groaned. As he did quite a few people looked at him strangely.

"Hey," he defended, "Just because I'm not on your side doesn't mean I can't play video games!"

"I guess he's right," Yang admitted.

"Not a video game," Pyrrha grumbled.

"**Oh, that book…" Leonardo mused, "So, Roman asked you to bring this. Thank you."**

**He took it, but noticed the look on Ruby's face, "You wish to know what kind of book it is?"**

**Ruby nodded and he chuckled, "I don't even know myself. In fact, it's not mine."**

This time it was Lionheart who let out an exasperated sigh, "I know I can be a little absent minded, but this is a little ridiculous."

"**Somehow," he shrugged, "It found its way into my bag one day."**

"**It was such a curious book," he smiled absently, "I asked Roman to repair it for me."**

"A book that finds you?" Blake wondered in awe.

"That's one of your dreams, isn't it," Yang teased playfully.

"**Well," he snapped out of his thoughts, "I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now." He placed the book on a small stand and turned back to Ruby, "This book holds a great secret. Its missing pages will unlock it. Do look at it whenever you like."**

Cinder rolled her eyes, "How can you know it has power if you don't even know what it is?"

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "It could just be a normal book or stone for all they know."

"**When you get back," he went on, "Give my best regards to Roman for repairing it for me."**

"**Will do!" Ruby exclaimed, "I also wanted to ask about this stone."**

"**Oh, the poor thing!" Glynda observed from across the room, she rushed over to Ruby.**

"Well at least someone knows something," Summer smiled.

"Of course Glynda does," Ozpin smiled, "She always could figure these things out, even if I didn't explain them."

"So she knows about you?" Raven asked slyly.

"I'm sure she figured most of it out," Ozpin shrugged, "While I can't say she knows for sure, I know she at least guessed that Salem and I ran deeper than just old enemies."

"**He has turned into a summon gem," she explained.**

"**A summon gem?" Ruby asked.**

"**This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness," Glynda explained, "When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants."**

"Doesn't this world's existence counter that theory?" Blake asked.

"That does kinda counter her point, doesn't it?" Neo agreed.

"Maybe only certain people can avoid the destruction," Lionheart theorized, "Ruby is a Keyblade wielder so it could have protected her."

"But what about Weiss?" Winter asked.

"She must have something special about her too," Lionheart shrugged.

"**But," she went on, "This one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world."**

"Why wouldn't they just show up here?" Jaune wondered, "This seems overly complicated."

"Let's just say that in order to become a summon gem this way, you have to be from specific worlds," Gordeau explained, "Worlds that would seem out of place in Traverse Town."

**Ruby looked down in sadness, "Can he regain himself?"**

"**Yes," Glynda looked sad as well, "But only his spirit."**

"**Now, watch!" Glynda pulled out a wand, waved it at the gem, and said the words, "Bibbity bobbity boo!"**

The students, Qrow, Tai, Summer, and Raven all started laughing.

Ozpin lightly chuckled, "Now I'm actually glad Glynda isn't here. I couldn't even imagine how furious she'd be seeing herself like this."

"I know!" Yang agreed, "It's hilarious!"

**The gem flashed, and Ruby suddenly knew how to use it, "Thanks, Glynda."**

"Well that's convenient," Emerald rolled her eyes.

"At least we don't have to sit through a boring explanation this time," Mercury shrugged.

"**You're quite welcome, dear," Glynda responded sweetly, "If you find any more of these, bring them to me. When the worlds are restored, they will return to their homes."**

"That's good," Ruby sighed, "I really hope everyone gets to go back to their own worlds."

"Even those of us who wanted to leave?" Weiss said sheepishly.

Ruby shrugged, "Even if we go back to the islands, I think we'd find a way to leave again. And do it right this time!"

**Suddenly Glynda sighed, "I'm so worried about Cinderella."**

Cinder stood up, with a very angry glare on her face, "Where did she hear that?!"

"Does that mean something to you?" Emerald asked.

Cinder grumbled at sat down in anger, leaving the room wondering what could make her that angry about a name.

"**Who's that?" Ruby asked.**

"**A Princess from my world," Glynda noted.**

Silently Cinder mused to herself, _Am I princess in this world as well?_

"**When our world disappeared, she was taken," Glynda explained, "But I know she's alive. Ruby, please save her."**

"**Will do," Ruby nodded and turned away.**

**Qrow and Winter went to leave, but Ruby stopped them, "I want to take a look at that book."**

**Winter sighed, "Ruby, we don't have time…"**

"**Go ahead, Ruby," Qrow interrupted, "We'll wait outside for you."**

Blake sat up, "I wonder what this book is about."

"I doubt it's what you want it to be, Princess," Yang teased.

**Ruby nodded as the two walked off, Winter giving Qrow death glares.**

**Ruby walked over to the book and opened it. The book gave off a flash of light, and suddenly Ruby was standing in an empty meadow. In the middle of it was a large tree that had fallen over. Sitting on the tree, was a small, yellow bear with a red shirt.**

"The book is its own world?" Nora asked, "Are all books other worlds?"

"I hope not," Ozpin shuddered, remembering the 'Another Pun' book he found earlier.

"Not all of them," Gordeau noted, "But some of them are. As Leonardo said, this is a very special book."

**He was tapping his head repeatedly saying the words, "Think, think, think."**

"I would be surprised that the bear can talk," Roman noted, "But we've already met a talking cricket, so it's not that surprising."

**Ruby approached cheerfully, "Hi there," she started. She noticed the bear was distressed so she asked, "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing," the bear responded, "Just thinking."**

"Well that was obvious," Raven rolled her eyes.

"**Oh," Ruby started, confused as to what he meant.**

"**I was thinking," the bear continued, "of how to say goodbye to Pooh."**

"**Pooh?" Ruby ask/laughed.**

The more immature people in the theater snickered.

"**Yes?" the bear responded.**

"**Wait a second," Ruby said trying to get a grasp on the situation, "You're Pooh?"**

More snickering from the group.

"Why was he trying to say goodbye to himself?" Summer asked.

"You can't really do that," Cinder shook her head, "No matter where you are, you are always there."

Mercury snorted and laughed, "That wasn't as profound as you thought it was. You know that right?"

Cinder ran the statement back through her own head before groaning, "You're right. That was a stupid thing to say."

"**Yes," Pooh confirmed, "I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?"**

"**I'm Ruby," She said cheerfully.**

"**Oh. Hello, Ruby!" he greeted, "Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?"**

"We just met," Ruby chuckled, "Why would I want to say goodbye to him?"

"Pooh is a little childish," Pyrrha smiled.

"I like him," Nora smiled, "He's cute!"

"**Well, no," Ruby stated confused, "Why would I do that? We've only just met."**

"**Because everyone's gone away," Pooh stated sadly.**

"**What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.**

"That must be what I meant by missing pages," Lionheart mused, "I would guess that each page holds another person from Pooh's world."

"**Well," Pooh explained, "We all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks…"**

"Those are actually some big woods," Ren noted, "Maybe Pooh's friends are just lost."

"I don't think so," Ilia noted, "While Pooh does seem a little absent minded, I don't think he just lost his friends."

"**And every day," Pooh reminisced, "I'd eat some honey."**

**Pooh stomach growled, "Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now."**

"**But now," he sighed, "Everyone's gone."**

"This is sad," Nora pouted, "He should be a happy and cute bear. Not a sad and gloomy one."

"Hey, I'm sure I'll help cheer him up," Ruby smiled, "He'll be happy in no time!"

**He looked down in sadness, "All my friends, and my favorite Hunny Tree too."**

"**Everyone must've gone away while I was napping," he reasoned, "I think…"**

"**So, who knows?" Pooh hopped off the tree, "Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well."**

"**But I wonder," he pondered, "How do I say goodbye to myself? Think, think, think."**

Robyn groaned in annoyance, "Just because you leave the world doesn't mean you leave yourself!" she put her hand up again, "What a stupid bear!"

"He's not stupid!" Nora defended, "Maybe a little silly, but not stupid!"

**Ruby looked at the strange bear in thought.**

**Pooh's stomach growled again, "Oh, my tumbly is getting rather rumbly."**

Nora beamed, "I'm gonna start using that!"

Ren rolled his eyes, but smiled at her quirkiness.

**Pooh walked out of the meadow and the words '100 Hundred Acre Wood' appeared on screen along with a swarm of bees.**

**Ruby went to followed Pooh to a small house in the base of a tree. Pooh entered the house. Above the door, a sign read "Mr. Sanderz" but with the n backwards.**

Sun raised an eyebrow, "I though his name was Winnie the Pooh?"

"I think it is," Neptune noted, "I don't know where Mr. Sanderz came from."

**Ruby entered the house to see Pooh sitting on the floor staring into an empty pot.**

"**Oh, bother," Pooh complained, "There's no more honey left."**

"Poor Pooh!" Nora pouted, "Ren! Make him some pancakes!"

"You know I can't get to him, Nora," Ren shook his head with a smile.

"**If only the Hunny Tree would visit…" Pooh mused, "Then I could eat my fill."**

**Pooh and Ruby left the house only to be stopped by an owl. Pooh ignored him and walked away, but the owl addressed Ruby, "Let me guess: You'd like to know what happens next."**

"Not really," Cinder shook her head, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we get back to the other story in this world?"

"Really?" Mercury asked.

Cinder shrugged, "And you wouldn't like to get back to the action?"

Mercury shrugged in agreement.

"**Unfortunately," the owl sighed, "Some of the pages are missing, so I can't tell you yet."**

"**The five pages are scattered over many worlds," the owl explained, "Would you find them for us?"**

**With that, Ruby was suddenly back in Leonardo's house.**

"**Find the five pages," Ruby nodded, "Got it!" she walked out and joined Qrow and Winter.**

"Aw…" Nora pouted, "I hope we see more of Pooh soon."

"Well, if Rubes is looking for the missing pages, I'm sure we will," Yang noted.

"**Well, we'd better head to that house," Winter grumbled, "I bet Roman's done by now."**

"**Right," Ruby nodded and the trio headed back to the Third District.**

"I agree," Winter noted, "As nice as Pooh's world is, we should get back to the mission."

"We should still try to help him though," Qrow growled a bit.

**As they did, Heartless appeared right in front of them. They readied themselves, but out of nowhere Weiss jumped down and took them out with her new sword. It looked like a purple and red bat-wing with an eye in the grip.**

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered, "I found you!"

"Actually looks like I found you," Weiss smirked.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Raven warned.

"And why not?" Yang asked, "Ruby finally found one of the people she's looking for."

"No, she's right, Yang," Blake said warily, "Look at her sword."

Everyone did before Clover gasped, "Is that the Master's eye?"

"I've actually never gotten conformation if it is or isn't," Gordeau shrugged.

"Either way," Ilia noted, "Remember who the last person we saw Weiss with was."

Neo nodded, "That green skinned woman who leads the villains."

Weiss paled as she hoped she wasn't with that woman.

"**There you are," Weiss said with a grin, as Ruby's jaw dropped, "What's going on?"**

"**Weiss!" Ruby grabbed Weiss's face and tugged to make sure it was real.**

"After the incidents with me," Pyrrha smiled, "That actually seems like the reasonable thing to do."

"**Hey, hey!" Weiss protested, "Cut it out."**

"**I'm not dreaming this time," Ruby asked, "Right?"**

"**I hope not," Weiss smirked, "Took forever to find you."**

"Seems like I've been looking for you as long as you've been looking for me," Weiss noted with a smile.

Ruby smiled back, but didn't say anything as she noticed something in Weiss's smile. She shook it off quickly, assuming she'd imagined it.

"**Weiss!" Ruby smiled cutely, before realizing something, "Wait a second, where's Pyrrha?"**

"**Isn't she with you?" Weiss asked in shock.**

**Ruby looked down in shame. Seeing this, Weiss tried to comfort her, "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too."**

"The question is where?" Oscar wondered.

"I think we'll learn it eventually," Ozpin noted.

**Weiss looked up at the night sky, but turned her back to Ruby, "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now."**

"Normally, I definitely would be," Pyrrha agreed, "But with the way I looked before the Island disappeared, I don't think I'm in any condition to."

"I just hope you landed somewhere they can heal you," Jaune noted, "And not a world like Deep Jungle."

**Suddenly, a Heartless appeared behind Weiss and leapt to attack her, but she kept talking as an overly confident air entered her voice, "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this…"**

Weiss growled at her on screen self, "Stop gloating and turn around, you dolt!"

Ruby cocked her eyebrow up, "I thought that was my nickname?"

Weiss blushed lightly, "Well, I'm not being very smart here, am I?"

"Still reminds me of our first few weeks at Beacon," Blake chuckled.

**She was interrupted by the noise of a Heartless disappearing. She turned around to see Ruby post-swing, with her Keyblade outstretched.**

**Ruby hefted the Keyblade on to her shoulder confidently, "Leave it to who?"**

"Okay," Weiss sighed in relief, "Now it reminds me of the first few weeks of Beacon."

"**Ruby, what did you," Weiss wondered, almost stunned into silence.**

"Killed the Heartless?" Neo scoffed, "Seems pretty obvious to me."

"Yeah, but the last time Weiss saw Ruby, she was the stronger of the two in combat," Winter noted, "For her to see Ruby take out Heartless in one swing like that probably impressed her."

"**I've been looking for you," Ruby explained, "And Pyrrha, too, with their help." She gestured to Qrow and Winter. Winter and Weiss looked at each other oddly, but shrugged the resemblance off as nothing.**

"Ya know I'm not sure how I'd react to seeing someone who looks almost exactly like me, but wasn't related," Sun wondered.

"Yeah, I get it with my sisters all the time," Jaune noted, "But it would be weird."

"**Who are they?" Weiss asked, with suspicion in her eyes.**

"Why would she be that suspicious of them?" Ilia asked, "They haven't done anything to her."

"That's a Schnee for you," Adam grumbled, "Doesn't trust anyone different from them."

**Winter cleared her throat, "My name is…" but Ruby interrupted her enthusiastically.**

"**We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you," she went on.**

Qrow rolled his eyes and groaned, "Well, that's gonna piss the Ice Queen off."

"Normally, I'd shrug it off and move on," Winter defended, "But this version of me seems to have a much shorter fuse than I do."

Clover chuckled, "Your fuse isn't exactly known for being long, Winter."

Winter scowled, but actually also blushed in embarrassment.

"**Really?" Weiss asked, sarcastically, "Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed."**

"Wow," Yang glared at the screen, "You could just be happy she's looking for you, not a snarky bitch about it."

Ruby started to protest, but Weiss interrupted her, "No, she's right. This me is being a bitch."

Most of the room just stared at Weiss in shock that she swore.

"**And guess what?" Qrow smirked, "Ruby's the Keyblade master."**

"**Who would've thought it?" Winter grumbled.**

"Oh yeah," Harriet chuckled, "She is not happy."

"And you would be any different?" Robyn asked with a smirk.

"Nah," Harriet shrugged, "Probably not."

"**What's that mean?" Ruby turned and she and Winter had a glaring match.**

"**So, this is called a Keyblade?" Weiss asked. Ruby turned to her and saw the Weiss was now holding the Keyblade. Unlike when Robyn held it, it didn't appear back in Ruby's hand.**

Eyes went wide around the theater.

"How can she hold it?" Summer asked, "When Robyn did it just appeared back in Ruby's hand!"

"I did say Miss Schnee must have something special about her didn't I," Lionheart pointed out.

"Does that mean I'm a Keyblade wielder too?" Weiss asked.

Gordeau just sat in silence, trying not to give anything up.

"**Huh?" Ruby asked before realizing what had happened, "Hey, give it back."**

"And yet, Red thinks nothing of it," Roman shook his head, "I thought you were smarter than that."

"She is," Neo, surprisingly, defended, "This version of her is just caught up in too many emotions to see it."

The surprise slowly left everyone's faces as they figured out why Neo was defending her.

**Weiss examined it briefly before tossing it back to Ruby, almost like it wasn't worth her time, "Catch!"**

"Hey, don't dismiss that," Weiss scolded her other self, "You could also use a weapon that seals worlds hearts! You could help!"

"She can help with that other sword!" Nora noted as she looked expectantly and Gordeau.

Said man cleared his throat, "I actually can't say the blades name yet. I gives away too much it I do that now."

Now everyone wondered what the swords name was and what it had to do with the plot.

**Ruby caught it and then nodded to Weiss, "Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"**

"So it looks like she will be joining up," Ren nodded, as Ruby and Weiss smiled at each other, "Good call, Nora!"

"Wait for it," Clover warned.

"**No, she can't come," Winter said bitterly.**

"What!?" Ruby and Weiss said at the same time; the smiles falling from their faces.

"I agree," Winter said cautiously, "Without a way to seal the worlds, all Weiss is going to do is distract us from finding Blake. In terms of the mission, she's a liability."

"But you can't expect me to stay here while Ruby looks for my friend!" Weiss protested.

Ruby realized something and gasped, "So if we had found Blake before Weiss, you would've sent me back here and ditched me!"

"I wouldn't have," Qrow grumbled.

"Maybe," Winter admitted, "But at that point the mission would be over. I might have helped you out in my free time. However, if I had gotten another mission, then yes."

"**What?" Ruby asked as she got in Winter's face.**

"**Forget it!" Winter yelled.**

"**Oh come on!" Ruby protested, "She's my friend!"**

"**I don't care!" Winter exclaimed.**

In the theater a heated staring match between RW and Winter had begun, as they silently argued about bringing this version of Weiss along.

**Qrow rolled his eyes at the two and went to apologize to Weiss, but when he looked over she was gone. "Uh, guys? She's gone!"**

"Wow," Blake whistled, impressed, "I can't even disappear that silently."

"Neither can I," Ilia admitted.

Neo smirked, "You just haven't tried yet."

Ilia blushed, remembering the comment Neo made during the Deep Jungle portion of the world.

"But," Neo continued, "Admittedly, neither can I. I leave behind a shattering sound."

"I can," Cinder smirked.

Ruby groaned as she remembered the Beacon CCT incident.

**Ruby looked around frantically, "Weiss?"**

"**Nice going," she said as she glared at Winter.**

"That is not entirely my fault," Winter said, breaking the staring contest between the three, "With how little this Weiss trusted us, I doubt she would have come along anyway."

Weiss shrugged in agreement, "I guess that's true…"

"**Oh, well," Ruby sighed, "At least she's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Pyrrha soon, too."**

"C'mon, me!" Ruby yelled, "Go look for her! Don't just accept it!"

"At least you're looking on the bright side, Ruby," Tai pointed out, "You found one friend, now you just need to find the other!"

"And Blake," Yang added.

"And Saphron," Jaune noted.

"**C'mon Ruby," Qrow sighed, "Let's go see if Roman's done with the ship."**

**The three walked to the house and entered to see Roman talking to Robyn, and Ilia talking to Summer.**

"And the gang's all here," Summer noted.

"Is it just me," Mercury started, "Or are we spending a lot of time in this world this time?"

"We are," Velvet agreed, "But we've gotten a lot of important information out of it!"

"**Hey guys!" Ilia greeted and waved them over, "This room will be our secret base now! It's nice and snug here."**

"**Roman told us that was a navigation gummi," Summer stated.**

"**Right," Roman said as he entered the conversation, "By the way, you guys ever hear of Maleficent?"**

A shudder ran through the room.

"That," Cinder whistled, "Is the most impressively evil name I've ever heard."

"I'm guessing that's the lady with the green skin?" Oscar asked, only to see a confirming nod from Gordeau.

"Well, we know her name now," Ozpin sighed in relief, "Let's just be glad she doesn't exist in our world."

"I just hope I'm not working with her," Weiss mumbled to herself.

**Ruby shook her head. Roman sighed, "I hear she's in town."**

"**Who is she?" Ruby asked.**

"**A witch, girl, she's a witch!" Roman yelled.**

Roman jumped at little at his outburst, "If I'm that scared of her, she must be pretty damn powerful."

"Yep," Neo nodded, "The only other person you've talked about like that is Matchstick."

**Ruby pulled back in shock. Robyn sighed, "She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly."**

"**She's been using the Heartless for years," Summer chimed in.**

**Robyn nodded, "We lost our world, thanks to her."**

**Roman sighed, "One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!"**

"**That was nine years ago," Robyn looked down in shame.**

"Okay, that explanation now?" Robyn asked, impatiently.

"You were leading the defense of your world," Gordeau noted, "When you couldn't stop it and had to run, you blamed yourself for the world being lost. So, you do whatever you can to protect your new home. Even if everyone else fled this world, you would probably stay behind and die trying to save it."

Robyn nodded as the rest of the room gasped, "It all makes sense now. Thanks."

**Roman nodded, "I got out of that mess and came here with these guys."**

"**That's awful!" Winter gasped.**

"And yet you don't seem that broken up about Ruby's world," Raven scowled.

Winter groaned at how hypocritical the version of herself on screen was being.

"**Our ruler," Robyn continued, "Was a wise ruler named Ansem."**

"**They dedicated they're life to studying the Heartless," Robyn explained.**

"**The report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless," Roman confirmed.**

"**Where's this report?" Ruby asked, hopefully.**

"**We don't know," Robyn stated, "It got scattered when our world was destroyed."**

"We knew that already," Emerald rolled her eyes, "Why repeat things we already know?"

**Roman growled, "I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages."**

"Because of that," Emerald realized, "Got it now."

**Unknown to the group inside, Weiss was watching from the street outside. Standing next to her was the green skinned woman.**

Weiss went pale, "I am with her!"

"**You see?" Maleficent stated, "It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, she quite simply replaced you with some new companions and one that looks just like you too."**

"Oh boy," Yang winced, "You really should've gone and looked for Weiss when she ran away Rubes."

"I know!" Ruby pouted.

"It's not just that," Yang shook her head, "Maleficent is playing the abandonment card on Weiss."

"I see it," Adam noted, "It's the same thoughts that I had when I first saw you, Blondie."

Blake paled, knowing they were both talking a little bit about her, though Yang could also have been talking about her mother.

"**Evidently," she continued, "Now she values them far more than she does you."**

**She looked down at Weiss, who just stared into the house with bitterness and rejection, "You're better off without that wretched girl. Now, think no more of her, and come with me."**

"**I'll help you find what you're searching for…" she offered sweetly.**

**Weiss just started angrily at Ruby through the window.**

"And now I've gone evil," Weiss placed her head in her hands.

"But we drove you to it," Winter noted.

"Yeah," Ruby played with her fingers in guilt, "It was kinda our fault."

"But I chose it," Weiss noted, "I could've said no, but I didn't."

"Different universe, remember?" Neo noted, cautiously, "Don't make the same mistake I did."

**Back inside, Roman returned to immediate concerns, "So, you delivered that book?"**

**Ruby nodded, so Roman continued, "Good, that navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it."**

**Ruby looked confused, so Roman explained, "Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before."**

"Helpful for travel," Tai noted, "Though I don't know why we needed to hear about it."

Gordeau smirked, knowing about a large mammal coming up shortly.

"**Well," Roman smirked as he lit his cigar, "Better get back to my real job."**

**Before Ruby could ask, Roman continued, "What's my real job? You'll see. Come see me in the First District."**

"Judging by what's been going on," Oscar theorized, "I would guess Roman works on gummi ships."

"That's probably a good guess, Newbie," Roman agreed.

**Ruby nodded. Summer started to think out loud, "I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District."**

"**That one that rang a bit ago?" Ruby asked.**

"**The one above the gizmo shop," Ilia contributed, "There's a legend about it, you know."**

"**Heck," Roman shrugged, "Go check it out. Ring it three times and see if anything happens."**

"Oh good," Mercury rolled his eyes, "Superstitions. Ten Lien says it's a waste of time and nothing happens."

"I'll take that bet," Emerald smirked.

**Ruby nodded, "Okay, we will!"**

**The trio walked out and headed for the gizmo shop. Along the way, they were surrounded by a large group of Heartless.**

**They sprung into action as Ruby noticed three new Heartless. The first two both looked like the Nocturnes and Rhapsodies, but they were yellow and green.**

"Yellow Operas and Green Requiems," Gordeau noted as Nora took notes.

"So all of those Heartless are named after types of music," Weiss noted.

**The Yellow Operas attacked with thunder magic and danced around the battlefield. Every time Qrow or Ruby got close, they would dash away. So the trio silently let Winter take care of them with her magic.**

"I'm not surprised, considering what family they belong to," Ozpin noted, "But these Operas look particularly difficult to deal with."

"Considering the Thunder magic doesn't seem to have an elemental opposite," Winter agreed, "They do seem to be taking their toll."

**As Ruby fought a Soldier Heartless, a Green Requiem flew over her head. She readied herself for an attack, but it never came. Instead, the Requiem flew over the Soldier and a green cloud appeared.**

"What's it doing?" Nora asked, "And why does it feel like we've seen it before?"

Ren went wide-eyed, "Because we have. That's the same color the Cure spell uses."

"They can heal?!" Ruby groaned in frustration.

"More things we can be glad Grimm can't do," Lionheart shook his head.

**Ruby watched in awe as the Soldier appeared to regain its strength.**

"**Look's like we need to deal with them first," Qrow grunted as he observed the same thing with a Large Body he had been fighting.**

"Depends on how much they can heal," Adam noted, "They don't appear to have an attack of their own, so you could take out the others first then take the healers out with no problem."

"But," Raven countered, "If they can heal the stronger ones, you should deal with them first."

**Ruby nodded and began to target the Requiems, but stopped as the third new Heartless entered the fray. It was a purple color, but had a brown helmet on with goggles. It was flying.**

"Air Soldier," Gordeau noted for Nora's sake.

**Thankfully, the Air Soldier wasn't much different from the regular ones, it could just fly. Ruby ignored them and continued on to the Requiems. **

**Unfortunately, the Heartless just kept coming and started to overwhelm the group.**

"How did we get ourselves in this position?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, that does seem weird," Qrow agreed, "We haven't had any problems with the small fry Heartless since Ruby showed up."

"But the Heartless seem to be getting stronger in every world you go to," Ilia noted, "And you have to keep finding new strategies to take out the new ones."

"That's a good point," Winter admitted.

"**Ruby!" Winter yelled as the trio backed into each other, "Try the summon."**

"**Right," she nodded and held the stone in her hand. It flashed a bright light, and out of nowhere, a male lion appeared. **

"Woah!" a few people gasped out.

"He's majestic looking," Yang pointed out.

"Him, or his mane?" Blake teased, before leaning down and whispering, "Or do you just have a thing for cats?"

Yang suddenly felt herself get really hot.

"**Simba," Ruby muttered, she didn't know how she knew his name, but she did.**

**The lion let out a loud roar that destroyed the Heartless horde before disappearing.**

"I understand now," Lionheart pointed out, "Even if Faunus like myself or Miss Amitola aren't seen as strange, a full-grown male lion like Simba would definitely not fit in in Traverse Town."

"So he became a summon gem," Neptune nodded, "That makes sense."

"**Well, that worked," Qrow muttered.**

**Ruby felt a bit tired though, "But it leaves me exhausted. Let's only use that if we have to."**

"A last ditch power move," Mercury nodded.

"It worked though," Jaune noted, "He took out all the Heartless with one roar!"

**The other two nodded and they headed for the bell.**

**They arrived, and Ruby grabbed the rope attached to the bell. She rang it once and the mural on the wall of the Second District rotated.**

**And again. And one more time, but this time it revealed the Keyhole.**

"Pay up!" Emerald smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah," Mercury groaned, "No need to be smug about it."

"**The Keyhole!" Qrow pointed as he observed.**

"**Let's go seal it!" Winter said as she ran towards it.**

"**Right," Ruby nodded. The trio ran towards the mural, when a sound caught their attention. They looked up and the Guard Armor from earlier fell to oppose them.**

"This guy again," Yang rolled her eyes.

"At least they know how to deal with it," Pyrrha pointed out.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered, "Go get him and break his legs again!"

**The trio smirked at each other. They beat this thing once when they had no training at all. This should be easy.**

**It was easy. Using the same strategy as before, the trio dealt a ton of damage to the armor.**

**Suddenly the armor stopped. It leaned forward and planted its hands on the ground. Its body flipped upside down and its feet turned into claws. The mask on its visor fell down to reveal its eyes.**

"It reversed itself," Ilia noted, slightly confused.

"Reverse-Armor!" Nora exclaimed.

"She's actually right," Gordeau noted.

"**Well, that's new," Qrow noted.**

"**What's the plan, Ruby?" Winter asked.**

"Cautiously use the same strategy, but watch out for new moves," Ruby shrugged.

"Yep," Jaune nodded, "That's the way I'd handle it."

"**Let's test it out," Ruby advised, "See how it attacks and then go from there."**

**They circled the armor and waited. The armor struck at Qrow, but he was ready and dodged.**

**Ruby tilted her head in confusion. The armor's attack had looked different, but it was fundamentally the same attack.**

"**This has to be a trick, right?" Winter (**both of them**) noticed the exact same thing.**

"I don't think so," Ruby noted, "This Heartless just generally seems the same."

"I could be hiding a move," Adam noted, "Saving it's power attack for last."

"But compared to Cerberus this thing seems super weak," Roman pointed out, "I don't think Red will have any problems."

"**Maybe," Qrow agreed.**

"**Alright," Ruby nodded, "Same plan as last time then, but be careful for new moves."**

**Ruby, Winter, and Qrow resumed their assault. The Reverse-Armor continued to take hits without a problem.**

"It doesn't seem to be giving you to many problems," Weiss noted.

"I still think it's a trick," Winter said warily.

**The armor suddenly tucked itself in and pointed its body at Ruby. It turned itself into a large gun and shot fireballs at her.**

"Well, Rubes knows how to handle this," Yang smirked, "Batter up!"

**Ruby smirked and tried to knock it back like she did with Cerberus, but the ball just passed right through her blade and connected.**

"Strike one," Mercury teased.

"Why didn't that work?" Jaune wondered, "It worked with Cerberus."

"These look different," Ruby noted, "I guess they're not made of the same thing."

"**Ouch," Ruby muttered. True, they didn't actually hurt that much, she just didn't like being caught off guard, "Guess I'm dodging then."**

**Compared to Cerberus though, these fireballs were much easier to avoid, and Ruby dodged them easily. The Opposite-Armor fell, and its heart disappeared. A white orb appeared under where it was.**

"That was much easier," Winter eased up, "I guess it didn't have a good trick in its arsenal."

"**That's an Aero spell," Winter noted, "You can use it to shield yourself or others from damage. I haven't had to use it yet, but I think I might have to soon."**

"So now Ruby has a shield and a healing ability," Summer noted, "I don't think she'll be taking many more hits."

"But, like the chameleon said," Raven pointed out, "The Heartless are getting stronger."

**Ruby nodded and then sealed Traverse Town's Keyhole like she did the others, and another navigation gummi fell out. **

"Another navigation gummi?" Roman noted, "Guess you need to see me before you leave, Red."

"**Okay, this world is safe," Ruby said confidently.**

**Winter nodded, "We should see Roman before we go."**

**They walked out and headed to the First District. Roman wasn't in his shop, but was out by the entrance to the Second District.**

"**Hey," he greeted, "Now that was quick!"**

**Ruby looked behind him and saw he was setting up a store stocked with gummi parts. He smirked, "Now you know. I'm in the gummi block business."**

"Well, we already guessed that," Sun rolled his eyes.

"It's still a strange thing to think," Neptune chuckled, "I don't think he'd make a good pilot."

"Hey, I piloted that Paladin just fine, thank you very much!" Roman defended.

**He sighed with fondness, "Workin' on your gummi ship sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount."**

"**Speaking of," Ruby pulled out the new navigation gummi.**

"**Hey," Roman said with a twinkle in his eye, "Got another navigation gummi there, eh? I'll bet you want it installed."**

"Uh, duh!" Ruby noted, "That's why I brought it to you."

"Again," Winter noted, "Liability issues."

"**Yeah," Ruby nodded, "Please."**

"**Hmm…" Roman hummed as he examined the piece, "Looks like this is one of those blocks that come in sets," he handed it back to Ruby, "You gotta find the mate to this one."**

"That's conveniently annoying," Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Just one more reason we have to keep coming back to this world," Mercury agreed.

**Ruby groaned with irritation, "Okay, when we do, we'll come see you again."**

"**Hey, Red," Roman stopped her before she left, "You might wanna stop in with Whitley before you go. I hear he got a new shipment of goods in, including some specifically for your two friends there."**

"Whitley got something specifically for me?" Winter wondered.

"We did establish he's not as bad here," Weiss pointed out, "Even if he has the same attitude sometimes."

"**Thanks, we will," Ruby nodded. She headed for Whitley's shop, but heard a noise from the accessory shop.**

"**Did Roman leave someone in charge?" Qrow asked.**

"Maybe it's the moogle," Velvet pointed out.

"**If he did," Winter thought, "Then he didn't tell us."**

**Ruby was troubled by it, so she walked in, "Hello?"**

**Huddled under the counter was a wooden puppet in red shorts, a black shirt, and a yellow hat. There was a small box next to him.**

"That's not the moogle," Pyrrha wondered.

"It's a wooden puppet," Penny noted.

**Jiminy jumped out of Ruby's hood, "Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!"**

"**Oh!" Pinocchio raised his head at the familiar voice, "Hi, Jiminy."**

"A living puppet," Penny smiled at the screen.

"Seems familiar, doesn't it," Ruby smiled at her friend.

**They smiled at each other, but Jiminy was suspicious, "What in the world are you doing down here?"**

"**Um…" Pinocchio looked off into the distance, "Playing hide-and-seek."**

**Jiminy started pacing, "I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you."**

"**Why of all the…" He continued when suddenly, Pinocchio's nose grew longer by an inch.**

In the audience, Penny hiccupped.

As she did, Penny blushed, her cheeks turning a light green instead of red.

"How can Penny get the hiccups?" Yang asked.

"She can't," Winter raised an eyebrow, as she was the only one who knew what it meant.

"**Pinocchio," Jiminy scolded, "Are you telling me the truth?"**

"**Yes!" Pinocchio lied and his nose grew again.**

Penny hiccupped again as well.

"It's a lie detector?" Blake asked incredulously.

"Yes," Penny said dejectedly.

"Oh, that's why you were hiccupping at beacon when you tried to deny meeting me," Ruby said in comprehension.

"Yes," Penny blushed again in embarrassment, "What I don't understand is why it's happening when Pinocchio lies."

Gordeau laughed, "You and Pinocchio hold a special connection, Penny. It's difficult to explain, but when Pinocchio lies, his nose grows. Due to that connection, you also hiccup when he lies."

Penny actually glared at the screen, "Stop lying, Pinocchio! I don't want the hiccups!"

**Jiminy looked at him sadly, "Then tell me, what is this?"**

"**It was a present," Pinocchio stated.**

Penny waited for the hiccup again, but this time nothing happened.

"Huh," Blake noted, "I guess that wasn't a lie."

"It could have been a half-truth though," Winter noted, "Penny's detector isn't always accurate."

"**No fibbing, now!" Jiminy scolded, "You know you're not supposed to tell lies."**

"**A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught!" Jiminy explained, "Plain as the nose on your face!"**

Eye's turned to him as Ozpin shifted in his seat.

"**But if you want something," Pinocchio argued, "Why wait? Why not just take it?"**

"**Oh my!" Jiminy gasped, "Who told you that?"**

The eyes suddenly turned to either Roman or Emerald, who both whistled nonchalantly.

"**You need some advice from your conscience!" Jiminy reasoned.**

"**That's right!" Pinocchio remembered, "You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around."**

"Isn't a conscience inside your head?" Jaune asked, before adding, "Well, for most people."

"Yes, but because of Pinocchio's unique background he doesn't have one," Gordeau pointed out, "So, Jiminy was appointed as his, and to keep him on the right path."

**Pinocchio's nose shrunk back to its normal size. Jiminy sighed, "You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?"**

Penny went wide-eyed, "Does that work? If I'm good, can I become a real girl?"

"Penny," Ruby said softly, "You are a real girl. I said it before, 'Just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts doesn't make you any less real.'"

"Wise words," Winter smiled, "I'm sure most of us feel that way Penny."

"Thank you," Penny smiled, "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like a human body."

"**Oh!" Pinocchio exclaimed happily, "Do you know where Father is?"**

"**He's not with you?" Jiminy asked.**

**Pinocchio stood up with a determined look, "Jiminy, let's go find Father!"**

"I'm not sure how much help Pinocchio would be," Qrow noted.

"He doesn't look as competent as Penny," Tai agreed.

"Just one more person we have to find," Ruby sighed.

"**Now, hold on!" Jiminy reasoned, "There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here."**

**Jiminy gestured to the other three in the room, "These fellows here will be helping me."**

"**We will?" Ruby asked/agreed.**

"Nice of him to ask," Raven mumbled, "And suddenly he's Ozpin."

Ozpin rolled his eyes at her.

"**Well, shall we go, Ruby?" Jiminy asked, with no plan to discuss it further.**

"**You could've asked us first…" Ruby muttered, as they headed out. **

**Jiminy jumped back in her hood and they walked to Whitley's shop.**

"And now we have to deal with Brother again," Winter scrunched her face.

"Again, at least it's not our version," Weiss noted.

**Whitley looked up, and smiled as they entered, "Ah, Sister, just the person I wanted to see."**

"**Hello, Whitley," Winter nodded, "I heard you got some things in for us."**

"**Yes," Whitley nodded, "When you came in here and I knew you were on this new quest, I figured you and Qrow could use some better gear."**

**He reached below the counter and pulled out a staff with a star on top and a shield with three interlocking gears on it.**

"About time we got a weapon upgrade," Qrow noted, "The Pip-squeak's been getting one in every world, so why shouldn't we get one?"

"An excellent point," Winter nodded, "We could use all the help we can get."

"**These should do, provided you have the munny for it," he smirked.**

**Winter scowled, but Qrow stepped in front of her and placed the munny on the counter.**

**After stocking up on potions and ethers as well, the trio headed for the gummi ship.**

* * *

**AN: (Sheepishly) Hi… sorry for taking so long. Work has been weird lately and I could seem to get into the writing spirit. I hope this decently long chapter makes up for it.**

**I have nothing else to talk about at the moment. No new characters except for Pooh and Owl, but I'll just state that the entire Hundred Acre Wood cast is staying the same.**

**I'm not going to respond to reviews this time, as it's been such a long time that I couldn't respond to them all. If you have a pressing question, please leave it with this chapter.**

**I do want to say thank you to everyone who wished me well, stood up for me, and wondered about my health during this unplanned break. It means a lot to me.**

**Seating Chart:**

**Laps:-Ruby: Jinn;-Weiss: Zwei;-Sun: XXXXXXXX-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX;-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; Robyn; Leonardo; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**And the poll:**

**Tied for 10****th****: Winter Schnee and Coco Adel at 6**

**Tied For 9****th****: Emerald Sustrai and Salem (Blonde) at 8**

**Tied for 8****th****: Salem (Girmm) and Velvet Scarlatina at 9**

**7****th****: Weiss Schnee with 10**

**6****th****: Blake Belladonna at 12**

**Tied for 5****th****: Glynda Goodwitch and Raven Branwen at 14**

**4****th****: Cinder Fall at 15**

**Tied for 3****rd****: Kali Belladonna and Sienna Kahn at 16**

**Tied for 2****nd****: Neo Politan, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao-Long at 21**

**1****st****: Pyrrha Nikos at 23**

**Thanks again and I'll see you all soon.**


	39. Kingdom Hearts Part 10

**The trio warped to the gummi ship. Ruby sat down in her seat, when a monitor popped on with Dee's face on it.**

"**AH!" Ruby screamed in shock, "Who are you?"**

Ruby blushed in embarrassment.

"Jump scares," Yang chuckled, "Who knew?"

"Hey!" Ruby protested.

"**Name's Dee," he said as he pointed to himself, "And that's Dudley." Dudley waved to Ruby. "We're the gummi ships engineers."**

"**Oh," Ruby stated in realization as she calmed down.**

"**Just wanted to let you three know," Dee continued, "There's a tournament being held at the Coliseum."**

"Nice!" Nora cheered, "We get to see some tournament action!"

"I wonder if Ruby will have to face anyone we know this time?" Pyrrha wondered.

"**Yeah," Dudley pitched in, "I hear there's a great reward for the winner."**

"**Sweet!" Ruby cheered, "I'm surprised they fixed it up so fast! **

"**Phil did seem like a hard worker," Winter pointed out.**

"**Let's go!" Ruby smiled.**

**The trio warped to the Coliseum and teleported down. **

"**Hey kid," Phil smiled, "I figured you'd be back once you heard about the games."**

"**Of course," Ruby nodded, "Have to prove I'm a true hero, right?"**

"Except that's not what he meant," Qrow shook his head.

"Yeah," Tai agreed, "I don't think Herc found out by winning tournaments."

**Phil rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. Anyway, I'm handling sign-ups for the Phil cup. Let me know if you want to participate."**

Winter rolled her eyes, "He named the cup after himself?"

"Seems like something Father would do," Weiss noted.

**They signed up for the Phil Cup and blew through the competitors, all of which were Heartless. They did, however, have a rematch with the Guard Armor's gauntlets and legs.**

"Hey, you were right, Renny!" Nora noted.

Ren raised an eyebrow before nodding in realization, "I did say they were separated entities, didn't I?"

"And you were right," Oscar pointed out, "Nice job!"

"**Nice going, kid," Phil congratulated, "Here's your prize."**

**He handed them a small black orb, "It's a Gravity spell, use it to pull flying enemies down to you," Phil explained.**

"That should certainly come in handy," Penny pointed out.

"Especially for those Yellow Operas," Ozpin agreed, "They seemed to hop around a lot, and pulling them down to you would give both Miss Rose and Qrow a good way to attack them."

**The trio nodded and left. "Well," Winter suggested, "Let's try out that new navigation gummi."**

**She steered the ship through a newly opened warp hole and right to the next world.**

Suddenly, the screen paused.

"What's going on?" Robyn asked, "Does this happen often?"

"Not usually," Roman shook his head, "Unless someone absolutely needs a break or a conversation."

"You're right, Roman," Gordeau agreed, "But this time, I need to do something."

He cleared his throat before calling out, "Oh, Jinn."

Jinn appeared before the group with a scowl. Her appearance startled Penny, Neptune, Harriet, Clover, and Robyn.

"What do you want?" Jinn glared, "I won't tolerated being summoned without answering my last question."

"Actually," Gordeau smirked, "You don't have any questions left."

Jinn raised an eyebrow at him, before Ruby gasped and face palmed herself, "He's right! I asked Ozpin a question, but said Jinn's name and she answered it instead! I'm so stupid!"

Cinder paled. Salem needed those questions. Add in the fact that she had failed to get the lamp twice now and… Well, she shivered in her seat at the thought.

Jinn's eyebrows shot up in shock, "Then why am I here?"

"Because," Gordeau noted, "The next part of this world pertains to you, and I thought you should see it."

"Fine," she grumbled, "It was getting stuffy in that lamp anyway." She began floating above the group in a seated position and prepared herself for what was about to come.

**A street lined with yellow buildings was shown. At the end was a large, white palace with gold spires. On the screen, an oil lamp appeared, let out blue smoke, and the word 'Agrabah' appeared.**

"I can already see the similarities," Lionheart noted.

**Yuma and Maleficent were walking down the street. "And the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked.**

"So this must be this version of Yuma's home world," Ilia noted.

"If he's the villain in this world," Blake wondered, "I wonder who the hero is?"

"**The Heartless are searching for it now," Yuma explained, "I'm certain we'll find it soon enough."**

"**So that just leaves," Yuma thought.**

**Suddenly, a squawk broke through the silence and a red parrot landed on Yuma's shoulder. It panted before speaking, "Yuma! I've looked everywhere for May. She's disappeared like magic!"**

"A talking parrot!" Nora smiled, "I want one!"

"Nora…" Ren sighed.

"That's Iago; Yuma's bird," Gordeau noted, "I thought you would want to know, Nora."

"May?" Robyn thought, "You mean…"

"Well," Clover hummed, "We did already see Fiona, so it's not out of the realm of possibility."

"**Hmph!" Yuma scoffed, "The girl is more trouble than she's worth."**

"**You said you had things under control," Maleficent scolded.**

Cinder winced, "She is not happy."

"Yeah," Emerald agreed, "I'd hate to see her angry."

"She does seem like she could rival Salem," Ozpin agreed.

"**Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in," Yuma explained, "But why worry about Princess May?"**

"**With her or without her," Yuma reasoned, "Surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."**

"Oh, I'm glad she isn't here to hear that," Robyn winced.

"Why?" Neo asked, "Doesn't every girl want to be a princess?"

"At some point, sure," Robyn nodded, "But May's story is pretty similar to Weiss's. She's from the Marigold family; a rich, Atlesian family that cares more about their status than the common people."

Weiss sighed in remembrance as Robyn continued, "So, May joined up with me to help the people of Mantle."

**Maleficent sighed, "We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless."**

"Seven princesses?" Jaune wondered, "And they're the key to the final door?"

"Okay, putting aside the final door thing for a moment," Raven noted, "She said she needed ALL seven princesses of heart."

"So not just normal princesses then?" Summer wondered.

"I wonder how many she already has?" Harriet thought.

"Well," Sun thought, "There's Blake, Saphron, the girl with the blue and yellow dress, and Cinderella, right?"

Cinder scoffed, but Neptune nodded, "So far, and we can add May to that list, so we know of five."

"But how many of those also count as princesses of heart?" Clover wondered.

"I think it's safe to say that Saphron and the other girl are," Ozpin noted, "Or Maleficent wouldn't have tried to collect them. And she just confirmed that May is one."

"So three confirmed, two possible," Lionheart agreed.

"Whatever this final door is, if she wants it, it can't be good," Yang pointed out.

"**Well," Yuma smirked, "If the princess is that important, we'll find her."**

**Yuma snapped his fingers and summoned a Heartless in a turban with a scimitar, "Find May and bring her to me at once."**

"He controls the Heartless pretty well," Mercury shuddered, "I'd hate to be in that world."

"But remember what happened to Shay," Emerald noted.

**The Bandit ran off and Yuma followed, but Maleficent cautioned him, "Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless."**

"See?" Emerald nodded.

"The Heartless are powerful," Velvet observed, "But the power they provide eventually consumes the users Heart."

Adam nodded, "This is another non-solution to any problem, not only because of the risk to the world, but to yourself."

**Yuma laughed arrogantly, "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary."**

Roman laughed, "That's a response I could see Matchstick giving."

Cinder scoffed at the man, but didn't say anything.

**Unknown to the two, watching them from behind a fruit stand was a fair-skinned woman with medium blue hair, a long ponytail, and yellow eyes. She wore a tan jacket over a grey shirt and brown pants. She also wore an orange scarf and a brooch with the Happy Huntresses' emblem on the right of her coat. She wore brown gloves and silver gauntlets over her arms.**

"That's May," Robyn noted.

"Um, she's a little overdressed for the desert," Sun noted.

"I keep telling Coco that too," Velvet sighed, "But she can't give up her image."

"Also," Summer noted, "If she's a princess, shouldn't she be dressed a little nicer?"

Robyn looked down at her outfit in contemplation as Gordeau chuckled, "She's using it as a disguise to hide from Yuma. Her normal outfit is a bit more…" he paused, "revealing."

Robyn raised an eyebrow, "How does that work with the…"

"She hides it well," Gordeau noted.

Everyone else looked at the two with confusion, but they didn't explain themselves so they shrugged it off.

**May silently wondered what Yuma had planned.**

**Ruby and company entered the city and were immediately ambushed by Heartless. Ruby readied herself and swung at the Bandits.**

"**Great," Qrow grumbled, "Now they have weapons."**

"**C'mon," Ruby shrugged, "Shouldn't be any different than the other Heartless we've fought."**

Ruby groaned in annoyance, "Of course it's different! This other me got very arrogant very fast."

Weiss deadpanned at her, "Says the girl who tried to solo a Nevermore AND Deathstalker her on her first mission."

Ruby chuckled in embarrassment.

"I mean, what would you have done if I hadn't saved you?" Weiss continued.

Ruby shrugged, "I knew you would!"

Weiss blushed as Ruby turned away.

"**Yeah," Winter agreed and the two charged.**

Winter rolled her eyes at herself, "I agree with Ruby here, though this me has been arrogant the whole time already."

"THIS you?" Clover asked, teasingly.

**Unfortunately, they were different. The Bandits had sword skills that neither were expecting and sent them flying back in a few seconds.**

"Told ya!" Qrow smirked.

**Qrow rolled his eyes, "Told ya."**

**He walked forward with his shield at the ready. As the Bandits swung, he blocked the swing and then attacked when it recoiled.**

"That's one way to do it," Raven noted, "But I prefer just striking faster than the opponent."

Adam groaned, "That's one of the reasons we tied. We both tried the same thing."

**After Qrow took the group out by himself, he turned and deadpanned at the agape faces of his party.**

"**That's how it works," he stated.**

"**How did you…" Winter started.**

"**You don't become Captain of the Princess's Knights without training in weapons defense," Qrow rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's go."**

Winter smirked at Qrow, "So you finally joined the military. It's just a shame they didn't teach you any discipline."

Qrow shrugged, "Position or not, I just saved your ass. I'd say that speaks for itself over the title."

**Ruby continued down the main street of the city. After fighting off some more bandits, the trio looked around. All the exits but one were either blocked by debris, or were too high off the ground to get to.**

"And she can't get to them because?" Neo asked, "I've seen Red make bigger jumps than that."

"But not here," Ilia noted, "We've never seen Ruby jump higher than a person without Aura."

"We all have was to get around that," Blake agreed, "But I don't think this version of the three can."

"**Well," Qrow shrugged as he took a drink, "Guess were headed down that alley, huh?"**

**Ruby nodded and entered. She looked around the small alcove and gasped. She saw someone kneeling behind some boxes.**

**The figure stood up revealing May, "Who's there? Hello?" she asked.**

"And now we've met May," Ruby noted.

"Let's hope it goes better than the last Princess you guys met," Jaune hoped.

"May's done a good job so far of avoiding capture," Robyn pointed out, "I think she'll handle it better than Saphron did."

"**Hi," Ruby greeted, "Who are you?"**

"**I'm May," she explained as she walked out, "My father is the sultan of Agrabah."**

"**Huh," Qrow noted, "So that makes you a princess."**

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Mercury noted, "We've already figured that out!"

"**But," May continued, "He has been deposed by Yuma, who now controls the city."**

"**Yuma?" Qrow asked.**

"**You haven't heard of him?" May asked, confused, "He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah."**

"So he's a man trying to grab as much power as he can," Jinn rolled her eyes, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Just keep watching," Gordeau smirked.

**She sighed, "He's desperately looking for something—something he calls the 'Keyhole.'"**

**The trio exchanged glances as May continued, "Yuma caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."**

"**Who helped you?" Ruby asked, curiously.**

"**We were hiding nearby," May explained, "But he left a while ago to take care of something…"**

**She sighed, "Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."**

"Anyone recognize the name?" Sun asked.

Everyone shook their heads and continued watching.

"**Aladdin?" Yuma's voice asked. The four in the street gasped and looked up. Yuma was standing on one of the buildings talking down to them, "Where might I find this street rat?"**

Emerald snarled at the screen, "Well, this guy just made his way to my shit list. Sometimes we can't help that we're out on the streets."

"Yeah," Nora agreed with a grumble, "I always hated that insult."

Emerald raised an eyebrow at the bomber, "Wait, you too?"

"I never knew my parents," Nora nodded, "I was on the streets by myself for a while, then Ren and I together, but we made it work."

"That makes three of us at least," Neo smiled.

Emerald just looked at both of the pink girls and how happy they looked. She'd been alone until Cinder, so why wasn't she as happy as them?

"**May," he said smugly, "Allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do you see."**

**He smiled evilly. Ruby leaned over and whispered, "May, run!"**

**May nodded and took off down the Main Street, while Ruby summoned the Keyblade.**

"**Ah," Yuma said in recognition, "The girl who holds the key."**

"Haven't they been watching Ruby?" Blake wondered, "He should have recognized her."

"With how he's been so far," Qrow observed, "I'd say he's too arrogant to even consider her a threat."

He shot a smirk at Raven, who just rolled her eyes.

**Yuma summoned Heartless wordlessly and left the alley. Winter cast Thunder on the Heartless and Qrow mopped them up with his shield.**

**With the Heartless defeated, Ruby looked around. Stacked in the corner of the alley was a pile of boxes.**

"**Hey," Ruby suggested, "I bet we could get on the roof of this small building using these boxes."**

Neo rolled her eyes, but stayed silent.

**Winter nodded, so Ruby climbed up. As they did, a nearby pot sprouted legs and began to charge them.**

"Woah," Ruby noted, "Didn't expect that."

"Is that a Heartless?" Lionheart asked.

"Yes," Gordeau nodded, "That is a Pot Spider."

"And now they can disguise themselves as objects," Harriet sighed, "I know we've said it before, but I'm really glad they don't exist in our universe."

**The Pot Spiders weren't anything difficult, but they did startle the party. After making their way across some awnings and dealing with the spiders, they found an open entrance to a building. A pole stuck down, so she climbed up.**

**The building was a small room. There was a hole in the wall that looked out onto the palace. Off to the side, a carpet was flopping around. It was stuck under a box.**

"Oh no!" Ruby gasped, "It's trapped!"

"We just saw that the Heartless can be objects," Weiss warned, "What if this carpet is too?"

"I don't think a Heartless would be trapped like that," Winter observed, "While they haven't been the most intelligent things, I think they'd have disappeared before getting trapped."

**Ruby moved the box off the carpet. It stood up, bowed to Ruby and took off out the window.**

**Winter watched it fly off, "The carpet flew off toward the desert."**

"Well, she was right," Ilia sighed in relief, "But I was with Weiss on this one."

"I wonder where it went off to in such a hurry?" Neptune wondered.

"**Well then," Qrow noted, "What are we waiting for? We should follow it."**

"**Huh?" Ruby asked, "Why?"**

"I'd like to know the same thing," Summer wondered.

"Do they have any other leads to follow?" Clover proposed, "That may be their only option at the moment."

"They could go after May," Robyn grumbled.

"**Well," Qrow shrugged, "May said Aladdin left the city a while ago, maybe the carpet knows where he is?"**

"That seems like a bit of a stretch," Raven pointed out, "How would you know that the carpet belongs to this Aladdin?"

"I don't," Qrow shrugged, "But I agree with Clover. It may be our only lead."

"**Works for me," Winter nodded.**

Winter rolled her eyes at her other self's willingness to go along with a very impulsive plan.

"**Alright," Ruby agreed, "Let's go!"**

**The trio exited the city and entered the desert. The carpet flew back, and stood in front of them.**

**Ruby approached cautiously. The carpet laid down.**

"See?" Ruby smiled, victoriously, "It's trying to help us!"

"Yeah," Yang rolled her eyes, "And I'm the sore winner."

"You are!" Ruby protested.

"**I think it wants us to come along," Winter noted.**

"**Alright then," Ruby shrugged as she got on, "All aboard."**

**The carpet flew through the desert with the trio on its back.**

**Elsewhere, a small monkey in a vest and a fez and a tan skinned man wearing baggy white pants, a purple vest with no shirt and a small red fez were sinking into the sand.**

"I take it that's Aladdin?" Ozpin asked.

Gordeau nodded.

Nora, Emerald, and Neo looked at the patches on Aladdin's pants and sighed. Nora remembered having to do similar things, while the two illusionists both were grateful for their Semblances.

**The two struggled before being surrounded by Heartless. Right at that moment Ruby's group showed up on the carpet.**

"**C'mon," Ruby ordered, "We have to save them!"**

"I don't think that's in question at this point, pip-squeak," Qrow smirked, "We'd have done it anyway."

**The crew leapt into action. Qrow did this literally by leaping off the carpet and slamming into three enemies; taking them out with his momentum.**

Jaune sighed. He suddenly had a great idea for a new team attack with himself and Pyrrha that he'd never get to implement. Maybe Nora or Yang could throw him at the enemy instead.

**Winter cast Fire and Thunder from the carpet wounding the group, while Ruby moved into her combo's. After a brief fight, the Heartless were defeated and Ruby helped Aladdin from the sand.**

**Before words could be said, another wave of Heartless showed up. "Not again!" Qrow grumbled.**

"But you have help this time," Roman pointed out, "I don't think you'll have a problem."

"They have more than you know," Gordeau smirked again.

**Aladdin stood up and raised a familiar looking lamp, "Jinn, get rid of these guys."**

Jinn rolled her eyes, "Okay, I get why I'm here. But I don't work like that. They're not wishes."

Nora suddenly got a manic look in her eye, "But maybe you do in this universe."

**He rubbed the lamp and with a battle cry, Jinn emerged from the lamp in a puff of smoke.**

Jinn would have paled if she could have, "This is a joke, right? You're getting back at me for the spat earlier."

"No, I'm not," Gordeau noted.

"**Wish Number One, coming right up!" she said enthusiastically. She snapped and the Heartless disappeared.**

"They are wishes!" Nora cheered.

"Why?" Jinn sighed, "Seriously, what did I do to you to deserve this?"

Gordeau deadpanned at her, "Do you really need to ask that? You know I don't choose who's who in these."

Jinn huffed as Gordeau sighed, "And just pay attention. You may actually thank me for this later."

"**Whew," Aladdin sighed, "So, who are you and what's going on?"**

**The group explained to Aladdin what had happened and who there were. While they did that, they all flew back towards the city on the carpet. Jinn flew nearby.**

"**I see…" Aladdin nodded, "Thanks, Ruby."**

"**Aladdin," Ruby asked, "What're you doing out here?"**

"**Same old stuff," Aladdin shrugged, "Hunting legendary treasure."**

"Is it just me, or does Aladdin remind anyone else of Sun from the first universe?" Yang asked.

"He does," Velvet noted, "If it wasn't for the Heartless, I could've mistaken this for the next part of it."

"The zombies were kind-of like Heartless," Sun pointed out.

"Dude, you got to fight zombies?" Neptune asked in wonder.

"Not as cool as you think it was," Pyrrha pointed out.

**He got very smug, "Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders."**

"**I found this magic carpet," Aladdin explained and the carpet waved.**

"**And," he pulled out the lamp, "This lamp."**

"Given the history, I'm surprised it isn't you," Jinn glared at Gordeau.

Gordeau rolled his eyes, "Again, I don't choose."

"Wait, why would it be Gordeau?" Blake asked, "Didn't Ozpin find the lamp?"

"No, Miss Belladonna. Vert did, he just gave it to me," Ozpin pointed out.

"I thought you were transported here after Ozpin and Salem's fight?" Penny looked up at Gordeau.

"I didn't tell you Penny," Gordeau noted, "But if everyone else remembers, that fight happened when I was fifteen. How old do I look to you?"

"Mid-twenties," Raven noted.

Gordeau nodded, "While my mind is older, my body is twenty-five. I went back to Remnant for ten years, found the lamp, and started my relationship with Jinn."

"Why did you leave then?" Roman wondered, "I'll admit, Remnant ain't the greatest place, but you had family there."

"I was told I had to come back," Gordeau noted, "We had a scare with a different universe and I had to return here."

Ozpin nodded, already knowing this story. Jinn was surprised to hear a hint of sadness in Gordeau's voice. She'd have to ask him about it later.

"**Legend has it," he explained the way a story teller would, "That whoever holds the lamp can summon the…"**

"**Please," Jinn interrupted dramatically, "Kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only JINN OF THE LAMP!"**

**Jinn produced the lamp and rubbed it, "Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp," she dropped the lamp and posed triumphantly, "and have your dearest wishes granted."**

"That seems too easy to screw up," Mercury noted, "I mean, what if the lamp just brushes up against your leg?"

"The other way's pretty easy to screw up too," Ruby grumbled, frustrated that she'd accidentally used Jinn's last question.

"**Today's winner is…" she went on. She got right next to Aladdin and summoned a small burst of confetti, "Aladdin! Congratulations!" She shook his hand enthusiastically.**

**Winter smirked, "Any wish?"**

Weiss shuddered, "You looked like Father for a moment, sister."

Winter nodded, "Greed has never been a good color on us."

"**Patience, my fine, icy friend!" Jinn answered with a wave of her finger.**

"Hey!" both Schnees said at the same time, causing both Qrow and Ruby to start laughing.

"**Any three wishes!" She held up three fingers and produces two copies of herself.**

**She counted down. As she did, the copies disappeared, "A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split!"**

Suddenly, Neo stood up and ran out of the theater.

"Where's she going?" Ilia wondered as Roman laughed.

"Wishes mentioned ice-cream," Roman laughed out, "She'll be back in a second."

True enough, Neo returned with a large banana split with two spoons.

"Care to share this with me?" Neo asked Ilia as she sat back down.

"Sure," Ilia turned pink and took the second spoon.

**She reappeared behind Aladdin, "Our lucky winner made his first wish…"**

**She appeared right next to Ruby and whispered in her ear, "And let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was…"**

"**So," she continued explaining, she produced another copy of herself and the two leaned back to back and danced briefly, "He has two left."**

"That's how counting works," Mercury rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she thought you could use a reminder?" Emerald teased.

Mercury grumbled in frustration, but secretly smiled at her joke.

"**So, master," she asked as she reappeared as just herself, "What'll you have for Wish Number Two?"**

"**Hmm," Aladdin hummed, "How about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?"**

"That's a great wish," Cinder noted, "Money, royalty, fame, and power all in one."

"I thought you only cared about one of those things," Adam pointed out.

"**WHOA!" Jinn exclaimed, "Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that?"**

"Okay," Roman shook his head, "I know it's happened before, but Matchstick is the last person I expected to say the same thing as Wishes."

"**Okay, you asked for it!" she wound up, "A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold!"**

"**Just say the word," she acted like she was holding a scroll, "And I'll deliver it in thirty minutes or less, or your meal's free."**

"This world doesn't look like it's that advanced," Penny wondered, curiously, "I could see Traverse Town knowing about scrolls and food delivery, but Agrabah looks a little more primitive."

"This Jinn is quite the traveler," Gordeau pointed out, "While Agrabah is her home world, she's seen the other worlds as well."

"**Hey," she floated over to Aladdin and put her arm around him, "I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"**

"**No, thanks," Aladdin waved her off.**

"**Okay," she shrugged.**

Oscar laughed lightly, "I like this version of you, Jinn. She's much more energetic."

Jinn rolled her eyes at Ozpin's new host.

"**I think," Aladdin thought out loud, "I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah."**

"**Why a prince?" Qrow asked.**

"**You see," Aladdin explained, "There's this girl in Agrabah named May."**

"Oh, he's got it bad," Neo chuckled.

"From the way she talked, I think May might too," Velvet pointed out.

"Wonder if it was that obvious with us?" Yang whispered to Blake.

Velvet, who hears everything, whispered back, "Oh yeah, it was," causing the pair to blush in embarrassment.

**He sighed, "But she's a princess, and I'm…"**

**He scowled, "Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me."**

"Hey, just because she's a princess doesn't mean she can't fall for you," Weiss huffed, "Maybe she doesn't want another royal and just wants someone to love her for who she is."

The younger viewers, except for Ruby, looked at Weiss with sympathy.

"**Uh? Princess," Winter nudged Ruby.**

"**May?" Qrow nudged her on the other side.**

"**Oh," Ruby realized, "That's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!"**

Roman chuckled, "Probably should've led with that, Red."

"Agreed," Winter scoffed, "We can learn what he was doing later. Saving May and the Keyhole should be our priority."

"**What?" he exclaimed, "We gotta hurry!" He spurned Carpet on faster.**

"**Ah," Jinn sighed in pleasure, "Fresh air! The great outdoors!"**

Jinn smiled at the thought.

**Ruby chuckled, "I guess you don't get out much, huh?"**

"**Comes with the job," Jinn sighed, "Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space."**

"I was curious," Penny noted, "How does it feel inside the lamp?"

"I can't answer that," Jinn shook her head.

Gordeau rolled his eyes, "Try."

"Fine," Jinn snarled back, "But I won't be able too."

Jinn turned back to Penny and was stunned when her voice came out, "It's cramped all the time. Most of the time I just want to be let out."

She turned and glared at Gordeau, "How? How did you do it?"

Gordeau looked down in shame, "I think that's something you and I need to discuss later. In private."

Jinn narrowed her eyes, but upon seeing how broken up Gordeau actually looked about it decide to let it drop for now.

"**It's always three wishes," she sighed again, "Then back to my portable prison."**

"**I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two…" she finished with disappointment in her voice.**

Ozpin also looked down in shame, "I didn't realize it was like a prison to you."

"There's no way you could've," Jinn simmered, "It's not like I could have told you, since you didn't ask."

"Well," Ozpin sighed, "I hope Miss Rose let's you out more often than I did."

Ruby shook her head and stood up, "No. You do it."

She walked over and handed the lamp to Oscar while she looked at Ozpin, "I'm not here to fix all your mistakes. This is one you can fix, so do it."

Ozpin smiled at her, "Thank you for the opportunity, Miss Rose."

"I'll look after her too," Oscar nodded as Ruby sat back down.

"**Say, Jinn," Aladdin wondered, "What if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?"**

**Jinn looked at Aladdin with shock in her eyes, "You'd do that?"**

"Unfortunately, they're not wishes," Jinn sighed, "That would be wonderful."

"**Jinn, it's a promise," Aladdin said with determination, "After we help May."**

**The group arrived at the city and was swarmed by Heartless. Carpet grabbed the monkey and flew to Aladdin's house.**

**Jinn disappeared back into the lamp, "Sorry, Al, but you're on your own for this one."**

"You could've stayed and helped," Jaune shook his head.

"No, she couldn't have," Emerald corrected, "As long as she's bound to the lamp, she has to follow its rules, so in order to help, Aladdin would have to use his second wish."

"Is that why I can answer questions here?" Jinn asked in shock, "I'm not bound to the lamp?"

"Later," Gordeau cautioned, "I'll explain. I promise."

**Aladdin drew a scimitar out, "That's okay, Jinn. We've got this."**

**Aladdin lunged into the crowd with his sword. He slashed his way through the Heartless like they were nothing. Ruby, Winter, and Qrow did their usual things.**

"He's definitely got skills," Yang noted.

"When you grow up on the streets, you learn how to protect yourself," Neo shrugged, "What, did you think Dum Dum taught me how to use my weapon?"

"Probably not," Ruby giggled.

Roman rolled his eyes, "Just remember who got you Hush in the first place."

**After eliminating the Heartless in the entry way, Ruby noticed that the street was now blocked by debris.**

"**Great," Winter sighed, "Now how do we get through?"**

"Aladdin knows a way," Robyn predicted, "Always trust the people who live on the streets to know their way around."

"Agreed," Raven nodded, "They're always who I go to first for information."

"**Follow me," Aladdin waved as he climbed up a building, "I know this city like the back of my hand."**

**The trio followed Aladdin through an archway. They found themselves back in the alley, but where Yuma had stood when he confronted them. **

**Aladdin led them back to his house, which was the room Ruby found Carpet. While there, Ruby explained what she knew Yuma wanted.**

"**So," Aladdin thought, "Yuma is after May and this 'Keyhole.'"**

"**Keyhole, eh?" Jinn mused, "I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before…"**

"That's unsurprising," Lionheart noted, "If that Jinn has been around as long as ours, she's bound to have heard about the Keyhole before."

"But can she remember where it is?" Ozpin asked, "One of the perils of living so long is you forget important things."

Gordeau glared at his old man.

"**Really?" Winter asked enthusiastically, "Where?"**

"**Now where was it?" Jinn thought, "It's only been two-hundred years…"**

"**Well, anyway," Ruby interrupted, impatiently, "We've gotta stop Yuma before it's too late."**

"While I agree with you, Ruby," Ren noted, "Finding the Keyhole would stop Yuma's plan as far as you know."

"Right," Qrow realized, "We don't know about the Princesses of Heart yet."

"**Follow me," Aladdin gestured, "He'll probably be at the palace." **

**Aladdin led them across the rooftops to the palace gates. There, Yuma had May trapped.**

**Ruby and Aladdin jumped off the roof and landed with a thud. Yuma turned around and smirked, "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy?"**

Winter sighed, "The excuse every Atlas parent will give if someone they don't approve of tries to date you."

"Thankfully, Father never tried to arrange a marriage," Weiss said with relief.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Clover growled, "I think it was only because you both left before he legally could."

"**Back to your hole, street rat," Yuma ordered, "I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore."**

"He's not troubling her; he's trying to rescue her!" Sun protested.

"I think Yuma's under the same assumption Aladdin is," Pyrrha pointed out, "That May couldn't have feelings for Aladdin because of his status."

"**May!" Aladdin yelled.**

"**I'm so sorry, Aladdin," May apologized. Yuma threw his arm in front of her to silence her.**

**Behind his back, Aladdin rubbed the lamp, "Jinn, help May. Please!"**

"A good use of the second wish," Jinn noted.

"Yeah," Tai nodded, "Not only does he save May, but if her father hears about it, he may forgive the fact that Aladdin's not royalty."

**Jinn appeared behind May in a puff and picked her up. Yuma's jaw dropped in shock. "One wish left!" Jinn observed, "You're making this really easy; you know."**

**Yuma chuckled, "So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." As he finished, Iago flew to him holding the lamp.**

"Where did Iago come from?" Nora asked.

Raven groaned, "I can't believe I didn't think of that! It would have been perfect!"

"Not that you'd do it now," Summer frowned.

"**Huh!" Aladdin exclaimed as he looked at his now empty hand.**

**Iago dropped the lamp into Yuma's hand.**

**Jinn sunk down, "I'm sorry, Al." She disappeared in a puff of smoke and dropped May. She fell into a nearby pot.**

"Well, at least she's kind of safe," Harriet noted.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Adam shook his head, "What if that's a Pot Spider?"

**The pot grew legs as Yuma smiled, "And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!"**

**Yuma faded from the street. Around the group, more pots grew legs and they quickly formed a centipede. A head with a large jaw and a tail with antennae appeared and surrounded the train of pots.**

"Not quite a spider, but he did call it," Mercury agreed.

"That's the Pot Centipede," Gordeau noted, "The more advanced form of the Pot Spiders."

"**May!" Aladdin called out again and charged the pot she was in. His attack bounced right off.**

**Ruby and Qrow tried a similar attack, but nothing happened. **

"Well, that's annoying," Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Guess it's my turn again," Winter smirked with confidence.

**Winter hit the pot with Blizzard and still nothing happened.**

"So much for that, Ice Queen," Roman lightly chuckled.

"So how do you deal with it then?" Lionheart asked.

"It has to have a weakness," Jaune pointed out.

"The problem is finding it," Ruby agreed.

"**Nothing's working," Qrow complained.**

"**We have to save May!" Aladdin exclaimed, "Something has to work."**

**Winter shot a fire spell that connected with the head. At the same time, Ruby landed a combo on the tail.**

"You found its weakness," Penny shook her head, "But this Heartless has the best defenses we've seen so far."

"Right," Blake agreed, "You can only hurt it by hitting its head or tail, right where its weapons are."

"I wouldn't want to be on the business end of those jaws," Adam shuddered as he remembered the guard dogs.

"Or the whip-like antennae on its tail," Sun agreed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"**You have to hit the head!" Winter observed.**

"**Or the tail!" Ruby added.**

"**All right," Aladdin nodded, "I'll help Ruby."**

"**And I've got the Ice Queen," Qrow agreed.**

**They ran off and were soon tag-teaming the head and tail. Suddenly, the Pot Centipede smashed through the debris on the street, taking the fight away from the palace.**

"It's trying to escape with May," Oscar realized.

"If it gets to the desert…" Sun started.

"They'd lose it forever," Velvet shuddered, "It's very hard to track things in the desert."

"Who needs to track when you can get a bird's eye view?" Qrow asked.

"I don't think you can do that in this universe, Brother," Raven rolled her eyes.

Qrow deadpanned at her, "I was talking about the flying carpet, Rae."

"**Don't let it get away," Ruby charged after it. Aladdin whipped his sword around in a fury and sliced the back end to pieces.**

**Ruby decided to try out Raven's Sonic Blade move again. She charged forward and pierced the tail three times doing massive damage to it. The centipede fell and the pots crumbled.**

"Using my move to finish it off?" Raven smirked, "Glad that time during our fight wasn't a one-time thing."

"**May!" Aladdin cried out.**

**Yuma's disembodied laughter was heard all around the group.**

"**To the desert!" Aladdin ordered, "Come on, let's move!"**

"I take it Yuma used magic to transport May to the desert?" Cinder asked.

"The bigger question is why?" Neptune wondered, "Where could he take her in the desert?"

**He took off, but Ruby called after him, "Wait, why the desert?"**

"**Jinn's been locked in that lamp for centuries," Aladdin reasoned, "If she knows about the Keyhole, chances are it's in the Cave of Wonders."**

"Ah," Jinn smiled, "Glad someone listened to me."

"That's good reasoning from Aladdin," Lionheart smiled, "If he does exist in our universe, we should try to recruit him."

"**Good reasoning," Winter nodded as they made their way to the desert.**

**They reached the area Aladdin said the Cave of Wonders was in. When they arrived, the ground started to shake.**

"Why do I feel another boss fight coming on?" Mercury asked.

"Seems a little close to the last one, but I see it," Yang agreed.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, but didn't protest this time.

**Out of the sand, a giant tiger head emerged from the ground. It's eyes glowed purple and it glared at them. It also had earrings in its ears.**

"Huh," Adam tilted his head, "Is it just me or does that remind anyone else of Sienna?"

"I see it," Ilia nodded, "Earrings and all."

"Why is the tiger head wearing an earring?" Weiss asked, incredulously, "It's made of sand!"

"I hate sand," Tai grumbled to himself.

"**It's eyes!" Aladdin said in shock, "They're supposed to be orange!"**

"**It's been corrupted by darkness!" Qrow exclaimed.**

"**Then we'll have to clense it!" Ruby shouted as she readied herself.**

"Great plan, but there's one problem with it," Ren noted.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered.

"How are you going to get up there?" Nora asked, finishing Ren's thought.

**The head reared back and shot lasers out of its eyes. Ruby smirked, that technique was old hat to her. She deflected them back with no problem.**

"**We can't do anything from down here!" Winter complained.**

**Suddenly, the head dug itself into the ground. As it did, it summoned Heartless to help it.**

"That'll work," Clover noted.

"It's like the solutions to the problems just keep dropping into their laps," Emerald rolled her eyes.

**Ruby jumped up on the head's nose before calling out, "I'll deal with the head, you guys work on the Heartless."**

**After receiving nods of agreement, Ruby got to work. While on the nose, the eyes were nothing. She attacked them relentlessly until they turned back to orange.**

"That," Jaune narrowed his gaze, "Felt too easy."

"I don't think it ever wanted to hurt them," Pyrrha noted.

"Huh," Neo raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean the tiger had a heart?"

The group pondered this, but couldn't come up with a definitive answer.

**With the head's corruption gone, it roared and killed the remaining Heartless. **

**Ruby jumped off the head, "Alright then, let's find May!"**

**The group headed into the Cave of Wonders. Inside was a large hall with a drop off on the right side. Periodically, a large boulder dropped and rolled down the hall. Suddenly, a new Heartless appeared. It looked like a Large Body, except it had a turban on and an orange vest.**

"Ah," Nora pouted, "That's just a Large Body in a different outfit."

"That is a Fat Bandit," Gordeau noted.

Raven glared at him as he groaned, "And the name is a bit misleading. This is one of the most frustrating Heartless ever."

"Huh? Why?" Oscar asked.

"Just watch," Gordeau sighed.

**Ruby smirked. She leapt over it to try and attack it like a Large Body.**

**The Fat Bandit wasn't having it though. He quickly turned around and shot a stream of fire out of its mouth, singeing Ruby.**

"Ouch," Ruby winced.

"While I like it's attack, I can't get behind its name," Cinder shook her head, "Plus it's still a Heartless."

**Thankfully for the party, that left its back open to the other three and they dealt with it quickly.**

"**Thanks," Ruby smiled sheepishly, "I won't make that mistake again."**

"I see what you mean," Pyrrha noted, "It has size, speed, and magic. It's an all-around dangerous foe."

**The group ran down the hall and dodged the boulders. The next room was much the same, but it had water jets shooting out of the walls.**

**Ruby ran down the hall, dodged the boulder, but was hit by the jet and was sent plummeting into the drop off.**

"RUBY!" a cry came out from the room.

"**RUBY!" the party yelled as she fell.**

**Thankfully, she landed in a pool of water. She climbed out and noticed a small treasure chest sitting next to her. She opened it a pulled out one of the missing pages of Pooh's book.**

A sigh of relief permeated the room.

"We should've expected that," Velvet shook her head, "Ruby already fell like that in Deep Jungle."

"Yeah," Sun agreed, "And we survived a much larger fall in the first universe."

"I'm just happy we'll get to see Pooh again," Nora smiled.

"**Nice," Ruby said to herself, "Four more to go."**

**Ruby swam around for a little while exploring the underground section of the cave. She eventually came to a hidden room where a large pillar rose from the water.**

**She tapped on it and the pillar collapsed, causing her to scream in fright.**

Yang laughed at her sister again, causing Ruby to blush.

**Elsewhere in the cave, Yuma raised the lamp, "My first wish, Jinn! Show me the Keyhole!"**

**Jinn sighed and dejectedly flicked her wrist. A section of the wall blew open, revealing the Keyhole.**

Jinn glared at the lamp in Oscar's hand, "I've never liked that thing, but forcing me to hand over the fate of that world to someone makes me hate it even more."

**Yuma laughed triumphantly.**

**Ruby recovered from the pillar incident. "Okay," she sighed, "I'd better find my way back up."**

"Yeah, you should," Qrow noted, "I'm probably worried sick about you."

"We're probably worried," Winter corrected.

**She quickly found a staircase up and met the others waiting in the hall. "Hey, guys," she chuckled.**

"**Ruby!" Qrow exclaimed, "We thought you fell to your death!"**

"**Nah," Ruby shrugged him off, "There's a pool of water down there, let's go!"**

**Winter scowled at her, "Thanks for the heart attack."**

"You know, I really expected Summer to do that," Tai smiled sadly.

Raven laughed, "She did do that quite often didn't she?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Summer used to always get separated from the team," Qrow chuckled, "It was kind of her thing to be attacking something that flew off with her."

"We'd look for a few day's but not find her," Tai shook his head, "Right when we assumed she was gone, she'd show up out of the blue with a smile and shake off our concerns like they were nothing."

"Which is why we expected it this last time," Raven finished.

"Only it didn't happen," Summer sighed sadly.

**Ruby smirked and took off, leaving the party to follow.**

**They ran off into the next room, which was another hallway. The next room, however, was the treasure room.**

The more money minded of the group grinned at the room.

"Hey, Greeny," Roman turned, "Before I start seeing Lien signs, does this treasure have a curse too?"

"Yes and no," Gordeau answered, "The Cave of Wonders is supposed to be a gauntlet for Jinn's lamp. The treasure along the way is just a trap that causes you to be buried in the cave forever."

"So someone with a teleportation ability or portals could get out," Neo smirked.

"Possibly," Gordeau smirked.

**Ruby looked around. She had never seen so much gold before. "Whoa," was all she could say.**

**Something caught her eye. Up on a ledge, three more puppies were staring down at them.**

"**Oh, poor puppies," Ruby whimpered.**

"**Now, how are we going to get them?" Winter contemplated out loud.**

**The group thought for a moment before Aladdin snapped his fingers, "Abu," he said and the monkey hopped onto his shoulder, "Can you get them down?"**

"Abu, huh?" Sun noted, "So Aladdin keeps a pet monkey."

"Eh," Gordeau shrugged, "Not really. Abu has a very distinct personality and could leave if he wanted to. He and Aladdin are just really good friends too."

**Abu nodded and leapt up onto the ledge. One by one he brought the puppies down, and Winter teleported them to the ship.**

"Thanks for the help, Abu," Ruby smiled.

"I like him!" Nora smiled, "Forget the talking bird; I want a pet Monkey!"

**Ruby and company ran into the next room.**

**Meanwhile, Yuma, having both May and the Keyhole, summoned Maleficent and explained the situation to her.**

"**That girl again?" Maleficent questioned.**

"Of course, it's me," Ruby glared, "We're gonna stop you no matter what it takes!"

"Which means you're going to stop me," Weiss sighed, sadly.

"**She is more persistent than I expected," Yuma admitted.**

**He smirked, "Why not explain the situation to that girl Weiss? Doing so may actually prove useful to our…"**

"There is hope yet, sister," Winter smiled, "It looks like you're not completely filled in as to the details of their plan."

"Boy, does that sound familiar," Qrow scowled.

**He was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Ruby looked up at the duo in realization, "Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?"**

**Maleficent said nothing and simply faded out of the world.**

"Bitch," Roman scoffed, "Don't be such a sore loser about it."

**Aladdin didn't care about her though, "Yuma, let May go!"**

"**Not a chance," Yuma scoffed, "You see, she's a princess…"**

"**One of seven," he continued, "Who somehow hold the key to opening the door."**

"Now I have to agree with the thief," Adam noted, "He's monologuing their plan, just like a certain someone we both know."

Cinder scoffed, "I'm not that bad."

"**Open?" Qrow asked.**

"**The door?" Winter questioned.**

**Yuma smirked, "But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it."**

"**Jinn! My second wish. Crush them!" he ordered.**

"Again with the villains forcing us to attack Ruby," Raven scowled.

"If they can get the lamp away from Yuma, I can stop," Jinn advised quickly.

"**Jinn, no!" Aladdin pleaded.**

"**Sorry, Al," Jinn sighed, "The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."**

**Yuma smirked and shot a fireball at Ruby. She dodged and got into her battle stance. **

**Jinn approached and would up a punch. "I'm really sorry about this," she apologized as she swung at Ruby. Ruby easily dodged the slow blow, but Jinn whispered to her, "Get the lamp back and I can stop."**

"Is that Jinn or Pyrrha?" Nora laughed, "She's apologizing before she attacks!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized for nothing.

Jaune just shook his head and smiled.

**Ruby nodded, "Guys, focus on Yuma."**

**Yuma laughed from his perch, "Easier said than done, my girl!" He chanted something and suddenly the center of the room erupted in an icy tornado.**

"We already knew he had magic," Ozpin noted, "But he seems to have more control than anyone else we've seen so far, except Leonardo."

"I'm sure with training both Miss Rose and Miss Schnee could get there," Lionheart noted.

**Winter and Aladdin dodged out of the way, but Qrow and Ruby took the full force of the wind. They were knocked backward away from Yuma.**

**As Yuma shot a laser at Winter, Aladdin jumped up behind him and slashed at him with his sword.**

"Okay," Ruby noted, "So when he's casting he has to focus on that, so attack him while he's trying to use his spells."

**Yuma took a few hits before turning into a ball of energy and warping across the room.**

"If you can catch up to him," Yang rolled her eyes, "Fighting him looks more annoying than fighting Neo."

Neo smirked. "You want a rematch, Blondie? I'm sure you could land a hit this time," she teased.

"Well, she is smarter," Adam grumbled to himself.

**Ruby cast Cure on herself and Qrow before noticing Yuma was on the ledge right above her. Qrow noticed at the same time and the pair nodded at each other.**

**In one motion, both Qrow and Ruby jumped up onto the platform and attacked Yuma on both sides.**

"Nice fluid teamwork you two," Clover praised, "And wordlessly too."

"It normally takes a lot longer to get on that level," Weiss agreed.

"Didn't we do that on day one as a team?" Blake asked.

"Nah," Yang shook her head, "I'm the only one who didn't hear the plan. And it was Ruby's plan so I recognized what was going on fairly quickly."

**Yuma staggered a bit before he swung his staff at Qrow, forcing him off the ledge.**

**The tornado died down, and Winter cast Fire from across the room and connected with Yuma. Aladdin dodged another punch from Jinn.**

**Yuma looked like he was wearing down. Ruby looked at Winter and they nodded at each other. Both cast Thunder at the same time and forced Yuma to the ground, defeated.**

"Okay, I've got a plan," Robyn noted, "Grab the lamp and May, seal the Keyhole, then trap Yuma down here and escape on the carpet."

"I don't like leaving him down here," Ruby shook her head, "That just seems cruel."

**He dropped a small blue orb. "Huh," Winter noted, "Another Blizzard orb."**

**Ruby surged with power, "Maybe our Blizzard spell is upgraded," she thought.**

"The spells have upgrades?" Winter asked.

"Yes," Gordeau noted, "Using Blizzard as the example, you have Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga, and its most powerful Blizzaza. However, I wouldn't suggest trying those until you get the hang of magic in the first place."

Winter nodded, "I had already planned on practicing."

"**May!" Aladdin ran towards her. **

**Right as the party reached May, Yuma's voice called out, "Jinn! My final wish!"**

Robyn's hand reached her head, "Why didn't you grab the lamp!"

"We were discussing magic?" Ruby said sheepishly.

"We should've prioritized better," Winter agreed.

**The group turned around to see Yuma fully recovered, "I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!"**

"You know," Adam turned to Cinder, "That's a wish I could see you making. Being all-powerful is what you want, isn't it?"

Cinder scowled, "And be bound to whoever has my lamp? Be trapped in it when no one does?"

She rolled her eyes, "As if… That's a prison not power."

"Well, we know how to defeat him then," Ren pointed out, "Thank you, Cinder."

Cinder raised an eyebrow before hesitantly speaking out, "You're… welcome? Is that how that works?"

**Jinn closed her eyes and zapped Yuma with her finger. He surged with power and collapsed the floor sending all the occupants of the room except May down into the hole.**

**The room they were in was a small room with a square platform in the middle. Surrounding the platform on all sides was a pool of lava.**

"That looks hot," Ilia noted.

"I don't think you can physically stand that close to lava without protection," Neptune noted, "You'd burn up."

**Ruby and Aladdin looked around. Suddenly, Yuma burst out of the lava in his new form. He looked like Jinn except male and bright red.**

**He laughed and lowered himself down to Ruby's level. Iago flew by carrying a black version of Jinn's lamp.**

"So we just need to get the lamp away from Iago," Qrow noted.

"Should be fairly easy," Jinn noted, "He doesn't look like he's that difficult to deal with."

"But they also have to deal with all-powerful Yuma," Summer noted.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Velvet noted, "He's been so arrogant this whole time that he'll probably just admire his power and assume no one can beat him."

"**The lamp!" Aladdin shouted, "Get Yuma's lamp!"**

**Ruby nodded, "Qrow, Winter, keep Yuma's attention on you. We'll handle the lamp."**

**Qrow rolled his eyes but nodded. Yuma really didn't do much though. He occasionally threw a giant molten boulder at the platform, but the duo easily dodged it.**

"You were right, Velvet," Penny nodded, "He's almost ignoring them completely."

Cinder rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have made that wish, but I certainly would've crushed them if I was all powerful."

**Meanwhile, Ruby and Aladdin had no problems wailing on Iago. He eventually dropped the lamp.**

**Ruby picked it up and turned to Yuma, "Okay, Yuma! Back to your lamp!"**

"Another solid victory," Harriet noted, "You're not doing too bad, kid."

"And that's the first member of the villain's council down," Blake pointed out.

"The first?" Yang questioned, "No, this is the second behind Shay right?"

"No," Nora shook her head, "Shay wasn't a member of the council. The council was Maleficent, the lady with the big hat, the octopus-lady, Hades, the bag-man, and Yuma. Yuma's trapped in the lamp now, but Weiss is almost a member now, so no big changes there."

"How did you remember all that?" Oscar asked.

Nora just tapped the notebook she had been taking notes in, "I'm like the theater's Jiminy. I'm keeping notes, cause I want to remember everything from this place."

**In a red tornado, Yuma was sucked into the lamp with a scream of defeat. He dropped a red orb as he did it. "A Fire upgrade as well?" Winter wondered.**

**He also dropped a paper. Qrow picked it up and read a few lines to himself, "Hey, this is part of Ansem's report!"**

**Winter snatched it from him, "We'll read it later, let's go seal the Keyhole."**

"I agree," Ozpin nodded, "As much as I would like to hear what this Ansem has to say, doing it in front of Aladdin would be a mistake."

"And the Cave of Wonder's ain't exactly the safest place to try and read something," Qrow noted.

**Up at the Keyhole, May had recovered and watched as Yuma was sucked into the lamp. A noise behind her caught her attention and she gasped.**

**The group used the carpet to return to the Keyhole. They landed, but May was nowhere to be found.**

"So someone grabbed May," Robyn sighed, "Just like they did Saphron."

"The Heartless got Saphron, right?" Emerald noted, "Why did we assume they couldn't do it again."

**Aladdin looked around in a panic, "May? May!" he called out.**

**Ruby sealed the Keyhole the same way she did the others.**

"Job well half-done," Roman noted, "But they still got the princess."

"I'm sure Red will find all of them," Neo shrugged, "She's very persistent."

"Don't I know it," Roman chuckled.

**Nothing fell out of this one though. Instead the entire cave began to shake.**

"**We better get out of here," Qrow stated as he used his shield to cover both his and Winter's head.**

"Okay, I have to ask," Winter turned to Qrow, "Why do you keep saving me like that? You've done it more than once."

"Maybe because we're partners?" Qrow pointed out, "And even though we bicker a lot, I like to think we're friends, even in this universe. And like we said in the last one, friends will help each other over trying to be true to a cause."

"Friends," Winter noted, "I don't have a lot of those. I think I like that idea, Qrow."

Qrow smiled, "Then, Ice Queen, you've got one in me."

**Ruby nodded and got on the carpet. She pulled Aladdin on as he continued to call out for May.**

**They began to fly out as the cave collapsed around them.**

"**We've got to hurry!" Qrow grumbled as a boulder hit his shield. The force was so great he fell off the carpet.**

"And there's my luck kicking in again," Qrow sighed.

"It really does screw you over at the worst time's, doesn't it?" Clover asked.

"**Qrow!" Winter called out as he fell.**

"**Jinn!" Aladdin called out, "Save Qrow!"**

**Jinn smirked, "Alright Al! Wish number two coming right up!"**

"Wait, wouldn't that be wish number three?" Penny questioned.

"I don't know," Jinn wondered, "It should be, but I obviously work differently there so something must be up."

**Jinn flew down and grabbed Qrow. Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Wish number two? Shouldn't that be three?"**

"**Well, his second wish was denied. It wasn't completed, so it doesn't count," she winked playfully at Ruby and continued to fly next to the carpet, carrying Qrow.**

"A loophole," Roman chuckled, "Way to outsmart the lamp, Wishes."

**Ruby smirked back as she understood what Jinn was doing.**

**They flew out of the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin sighed and no one said anything until they reached his house.**

"Yeah, I kind of agree with that mood," Jaune noted, "They could be celebrating, but with May still missing…"

"It would be in poor taste," Tai nodded.

**When they did, Winter explained, to the best of her abilities, where May was.**

"**So," Aladdin sighed, "May's no longer in Agrabah."**

"Wait, we told him?" Winter gasped.

"Doesn't that break the more important of the two rules?" Neptune asked.

"It does," Gordeau noted, "But between Jinn and May disappearing, Aladdin was going to find out anyway. If they didn't tell him, he would just spend the rest of his time searching Agrabah fruitlessly."

**He looked at Ruby with determination, "Ruby, let's go find her."**

**Ruby stared a hole in the ground, "Sorry. I can't take you with me."**

"I see they're still keeping to that part of the rule, though," Ozpin noted.

"Eh, rules are overrated," Mercury shrugged, "Take him with you. You could use all the help you can get."

"**Wh…" Aladdin started in shock, "Why not?"**

"**I sure wish we could…" Qrow mumbled.**

"**But we can't," Winter sighed, "If we take him to another world, we would be…"**

"**Muddling," Qrow grumbled as he took a drink.**

"**Meddling," Winter hissed.**

"Must you do that," Winter complained, but with less irritation in her voice than usual.

Qrow chuckled, "You know I do."

**Ruby looked directly into Aladdin's eyes, "Aladdin, we'll find May. I promise."**

"**Uh," Jinn interrupted, "Agrabah to Al. Hello? You still have one with left."**

"**Look," she explained, "Just say the word. Ask me to find May for you."**

"That's a good point," Jinn agreed, "And he did save me from Yuma, so I understand."

"But he made a promise…" Ruby noted.

"**I…" Aladdin started, "I wish…"**

**Jinn wound up in preparation, but Aladdin's words stunned them all, "For your freedom, Jinn!"**

"AL!" Jinn yelled.

"I told you," Ruby smiled, "He made a promise, and Aladdin doesn't seem like the type to break it."

Jinn smiled at the man onscreen, "I wish it was that easy to be free of my lamp."

"**AL!" Jinn yelled in shock. A surge of magic surrounded her and the cuffs binding her wrists fell off.**

"**A deal's a deal, Jinn," Aladdin said, assured of his decision.**

"**Now you can go anywhere you want," he continued, "You're your own master."**

"**But," Aladdin said somberly, "if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Ruby find May."**

"Seems reasonable," Lionheart noted, "He did free you after all."

"Agreed," Jinn nodded.

"**Hmm," Jinn hummed. She turned around and folded her arms, "Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders form others."**

A shocked silence filled the theater, from everyone except Neo and Roman who both chuckled, "Wait for it."

**The four looked at her stunned.**

"**But…" she said playfully before looking over her shoulder, "A favor? Now that's entirely different." She winked playfully, "I guess I could give that a try."**

Everyone started laughing.

"I guess we should've seen it coming," Nora laughed, "She's been like that the whole time."

**Aladdin smiled and Jinn put her arm around him, "After all, we're pals, right, Al?"**

"**Jinn…" Aladdin said sadly.**

"**Just leave it to me!" Jinn reassured him.**

**The two smiled at each other and the screen faded.**

"Back to the villains then," Cinder noted.

"I wonder how they'll take the loss of Yuma?" Emerald wondered.

**Meanwhile, around the villain's table, Hades and Weiss stood facing Maleficent, who was facing the wall.**

**Hades sighed, "That smarmy vizier could've had 'em," he glared at Weiss, "If someone had stuck around to give him a hand."**

"Wait, I was there?" Weiss wondered.

"It seems these people tolerate each other about as much as we do," Cinder laughed.

"**Hey," Weiss protested, "I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?"**

"I kidnapped May?" Weiss blanked, "Why? Why am I doing this?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Raven noted.

"**Yuma was beyond help," Maleficent explained, "Consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."**

"Sounds like Hazel," Ozpin noted, "Though I still have hope it's not too late for him."

"Please," Cinder rolled her eyes, "He hates you so much; he'd be the first to be consumed if the Heartless existed."

Meanwhile, Adam thought about what Maleficent said. He suddenly realized why he lost against Blake and Yang. He had been so consumed with his hatred he wasn't paying attention to other things.

**Hades took that as a jab at him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?"**

"As evil as he is, I still have to like this guy," Roman chuckled, "He still has con-artist written all over him."

**He turned back to Weiss, "By the way, kid, have we got something special for you."**

"**Huh?" Weiss turned to Maleficent.**

"**We had a deal, yes?" She stated, "You help us, and we grant you your wish…"**

"Oh no," Weiss shook her head, "We saw what happens when you make deals with the bad guys in the first universe."

Sun nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think you're in any danger of getting shot."

**The table sprung to life and an image of Pyrrha lying unconscious appeared.**

"**Pyrrha!" Weiss exclaimed in anticipation.**

"**Go to her," Maleficent ordered, "Your vessel is waiting."**

"That was the deal?" Blake wondered, "Weiss kidnaps may and Maleficent finds Pyrrha?"

"It can't be that simple," Yang shook her head, "And look at Pyrrha! She's unconscious."

**The woman with the large hat from earlier was revealed. She was a crocodile Faunus with yellow eyes. She wore a dark green collared shirt with a dark brown corset, black and gray striped trousers and black shoes. In addition, she wore dark brown fingerless gloves and carried a large stopwatch with her. Her Faunus trait was patchy green scales all over her body and face. She had an x-shaped scar on the left side of her head, black polish on her nails and sharp metal teeth with two screws in them. She also wore a large green hat with a feather in it. One of her hands had been replaced with a hook.**

"Anyone recognize her?" Ilia asked, "I don't think she's a part of the Fang."

"She's not," Cinder shook her head, "She's a long dead member of Salem's inner circle."

"And you know this how?" Ozpin asked.

"You and I both know Salem's sentimental," Cinder scolded, "She actually hand paints portraits of everyone who's ever worked for her. That is Tock, and Salem prefaces that portrait with the words 'Don't play with your food.' She was killed because she took too long to kill her target."

"Do you know who her target was?" Velvet asked.

"No, she doesn't say," Cinder shook her head.

"**Just remember," Tock cautioned, "This is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."**

"**Why are you doing all of this for me?" Weiss asked, cautiously, "What's the catch?"**

"Glad to see you learned from Roman's mistake," Neo noted.

"At least I'm asking," Weiss agreed, "It means I don't trust them either."

"**Catch?" Maleficent asked as she turned around, "What's the catch?"**

"**Silly girl," she sighed, "You're like a daughter to me. I only want you to be happy."**

Cinder and Emerald actually shivered. Maleficent reminded them of their respective superiors, but hearing it come from Maleficent made the phrase very creepy and manipulative.

**She caressed Wiess's face. **

**Weiss slapped her hand away and recoiled, "I seriously doubt that."**

"It doesn't surprise me at all that you can spot the manipulation, Sister," Winter noted.

"With all the practice we have with Father, it's pretty easy to spot," Weiss agreed.

"**Believe what you wish," Maleficent stated smugly, "But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain."**

**The two stared at each other for a moment before Weiss walked off to join Tock.**

**AN: Hopefully this actually posts.**

**Hey everyone again!**

**Here's the next update. **

**Some story development happened this chapter, going a bit deeper into Gordeau's past. Not everything will be revealed but a good portion of it will be fully revealed during the next break chapter.**

**Casting:**

**Jasmine- May Marigold: This is a What if? Scenario. Basically, May and Jasmine have similar backgrounds but aren't quite the same. Basically what if May hadn't joined the Happy Huntresses and stayed with her parents? We could see it ending up a lot like Jasmine did.**

**Aladdin – Cannon: We did have someone cast as Aladdin for a while, but after thinking it over, they didn't fit well. There are definitely other characters who fit this role, but we already have them cast, so Aladdin went back to being Aladdin.**

**Iago and Abu – Cannon: Not a lot to say here except that, at least for Kingdom Hearts, the only people who fit these roles fit better places.**

**Genie – Jinn: The similarities were just too apparent to not have Jinn as Genie. I know Jinn doesn't act like Genie does, but these are alternate versions. They can and do have slightly different personalities.**

**Captain Hook – Tock: Between the accent, the swordsmanship, and the fact that she is already based on the crocodile, Tock was a pretty logical choice for Hook.**

**Seating Chart:**

**Laps:-Ruby: XXXXXX;-Weiss: Zwei;-Sun: XXXXXXXX-;Roman: XXXX;-;Pyrrha: XXXXXX; Oscar: Jinn-**

**Row one: Penny; Ruby; Weiss; Winter; Blake; Yang; Velvet; XXXX; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren**

**Row two: XXX; XXXXXXXXXX; Neptune; Sun; Ilia; Neo; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX**

**Row three: Taiyang; Summer; Raven; Qrow; Roman; Robyn; Leonardo; XXXXXX; Ozpin; Oscar; XXXXX; Gordeau**

**Row four: XXXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXX; XXXX; XX; XX; XXXXX; XXXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXX**

**Row Five: Clover; Harriet; XXXXXX; XXX; XXXX; XXXXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXX; XXXX**

**Row Six: XXXX; XXXXXX; Adam; XXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXXX; XXXXX; XXXXX; Cinder; Emerald; Mercury**

**And the poll:**

**10****th****: Coco Adel with 6**

**Tied for 9****th****: Emerald Sustrai and Winter Schnee with 8**

**Tied for 8****th****: Salem (Grimm) and Salem (Blonde) with 9**

**Tied for 7****th****: Velvet Scarlatina and Weiss Schnee with 10**

**6****th****: Blake Belladonna with 12**

**Tied for 5****th****: Glynda Goodwitch and Raven Branwen with 14**

**Tied for 4****th****: Cinder Fall, Kali Belladonna, and Sienna Kahn with 16**

**Tied for 3****rd****: Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long with 21**

**2****nd****: Neo Politan with 22**

**1****st**** Pyrrha Nikos with 23**

**Don't forget, after next chapter the poll will be closed to viewing. You can still vote, but next chapter will be the last one I update you on until the special chapter where I reveal the final list.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
